Nosso Pequeno Homem
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRAD - Cont de "Pequenas Escolhas da Vida" - Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?
1. Feliz, feliz notícia: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Título:** Nosso Pequeno Homem **  
Autor(a):** My-Bella **  
Tradutor(a):** Leili Pattz  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance, Drama  
**Censura:** M  
**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1 – Feliz, feliz notícia (Edward PDV)**

"Que horas é a consulta com seu médico?" Eu perguntei, olhando para seu reflexo no nosso espelho do banheiro.

"Às dez", respondeu ela, olhando para mim.

"Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não. É melhor. Você provavelmente está certo. É somente apenas uma recaída da gripe que eu tinha há algumas semanas. Ele vai receitar antibióticos e volto ao meu estado normal, rapidamente."

"Eu espero que sim. Eu sabia que ia dançar logo depois. "

Mentalmente me repreendi pela enésima vez por concordar com a exigência de Alice para uma noite de dança. Só tinha causado uma recaída da gripe em Bella. Ela realmente me assustou na primeira vez, eu ainda estava mais apreensivos sobre ela ter uma recaída. Ela tinha ficado tão mal com essa febre alta, e teimosamente se recusou a ir ao médico. Acabei por ter de levá-la a seu escritório eu mesmo.

"Não comece de novo!" Ela bufou, acenando com sua escova de dentes em mim. "Senti-me perfeitamente bem naquela noite, como evidenciado pela forma como ficou acordado a noite toda fazendo amor quando chegamos em casa. Eu sei que seus pais ouviram-nos!"

"Minha mãe pode ter mencionado algo sobre o desejo de nossa sala acústica," Eu brinquei, sorrindo para ela.

Ela bateu no meu braço brincando. "Se continuar assim vai passar muito tempo antes de essas suas mãos chegarem perto de mim."

Eu a levei para os meus braços e abracei-a delicadamente, ela esteve doente esta manhã e eu não quero chance apertar seu estômago."Eu te amo, Bella Cullen."

"Eu amo você, Edward Cullen." Eu estava na ponta dos pés e beijou o seu nariz. "Eu estou indo para o médico. Eu devo estar em casa um pouco depois do almoço, na hora que eu receber a prescrição."

"Gostaria que eu cozinhasse para você?"

"É melhor esperar e ver como estará o meu apetite. Agora, eu não poderia pensar em comer, visto que isso iria reaparecer."

"Isso é muito nojento, Bella." Eu disse com falso nojo.

"Você pode reclamar quando você é o único vomitando a primeira coisa na manhã" ela atirou de volta. "Eu vou com o Volvo já que você vai ficar com Emmett e Jasper".

"Como você sabe que eu vou ficar aqui?"

"Eles estão em casa e o Xbox está ligado", ela respondeu, com um sorriso complacente nos lábios. "Não tenha problemas demais com esses dois, enquanto eu estou fora."

"Eu não sonharia com isso amor", Eu ri, puxando-a para mais perto. Eu coloquei um fio de cabelo atrás da sua orelha antes de dar-lhe um beijo de despedida.

Ela sorriu e então se foi. Enquanto eu olhava para a porta aberta, eu me perguntei novamente se eu deveria ter ido com ela. Bella tinha uma tendência para editar e eu sabia que se o médico receitaria mais repouso na cama, ela não iria passar essa informação para mim. Ela não era nada, se não teimosa. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri, sabendo que eu nunca iria deixar de cuidar dela enquanto fosse teimosa, porque eu amava com tudo em mim.

Eu a amarrei meu tênis e desci as escadas para encontrar meus cunhados. Rose, Alice e Lily eram os únicos na sala, no entanto. "Onde estão suas metades mais fracas, senhoras?" Eu perguntei, sentando ao lado de Rose e Lily.

"Fizeram uma aposta estúpida sobre quem poderia correr um quilômetro e sem ficar sem fôlego", replicou Rose.

"Não haverá um vencedor", disse Alice com conhecimento de causa.

Lily riu e eu olhei para ela. "E como é a minha sobrinha favorita, esta manhã?" Eu falei suavemente para Lily.

Lily tinha de Emmett, os cabelos marrons escuros e encaracolados, olhos azuis e profundos. Ela também tinha o rosto pálido de Rosalie, nariz fino e lábios carnudos.

"Ela estava esperando se o tio Edward não se importaria de levá-la até a cozinha e alimentá-la com café da manhã", disse Rose maliciosamente.

"E o que sua mãe vai fazer, enquanto nós estamos na cozinha?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Sua mãe vai ficar na varanda, à esperar para ver o marido se fazer de tolo ", Rose deu uma risadinha.

"Nesse caso, eu adoraria", disse esticando minhas mãos para Lily.

Lírio logo se inclinou para mim, e a peguei. Bella e eu fomos felizes sendo baby-sit de Lily em numerosas ocasiões, e Lily e eu tínhamos nos tornado bons amigos.

"Venha cá, Lily Bear", disse ela, segurando-a perto de mim. "Aposto que a vovó Esme tem alguns morangos que precisam ser comidas."

"Seu Cheerios estão no armário à direita do fogão", disse Rose.

"Ok", eu respondi, enquanto eu caminhava através da porta que levava para a cozinha. "Cheerios e morangos, Lily. Um para jogarr e um para se sujar toda. Soa como o café da manhã perfeito. "

Eu me coloquei Lily em sua cadeira e fiz com que ela pudesse me ver, enquanto preparava seu café da manhã. Eu agarrei a caixa de Cheerios primeiro e coloquei um punhado em sua bandeja da cadeira, fazendo-a rir e bater palmas. Ela era realmente uma criança feliz e sempre fazia todos rir e sorrir.

Cheguei na geladeira e peguei. Cortei a fruta, eu falei para minha sobrinha. "Então, como é a vida no berço, Lily Bear? Fez amigos novos recentemente? Eu ouvi de Tia Bella que seu pai perdeu Mr. Frog."

"Ohs!" Lily gritou que ela jogou um pedaço de cereal para mim. Ela tinha boa pontaria, mas não muita força já que o pedaço de cereal mal passou por sua cadeira.

"Que tipo de gratidão é essa para o seu tio? Eu estou aqui, escravizado a cortar seus morangos e você está jogando cereal em mim."

Ela estendeu a sua língua, soprando saliva em mim, e eu ri. Depois de cortar a última peça de fruta, eu levei placa de corte até ela e empurrei os pedaços de morangos em sua bandeja cadeira. Lily pegou um pedaço e colocou em sua boca. Ela começou a fazer ruídos pequenos enquanto mordia o pedaço de fruta.

"Acho que você gosta", eu ri enquanto me afastei para colocar a placa na pia. Peguei a faca no balcão e coloquei na pia, bem antes de se sentar ao lado de Lily.

Ela fez um jogo oferecendo-me comida e puxava a mão quando eu me inclinava perto dela. Seu riso era quase constante, nós jogamos o jogo familiar.

"Lily Bear!" Eu disse, fingindo estar triste. "Tio Edward não ganha um pequeno Cheerio?"

O riso estrondoso de Emmett encheu a casa, anunciando o seu regresso com Jasper. Lily esqueceu tudo, batendo palmas, imediatamente começou a repetir uma de suas mais recentes palavras, "papai".

A porta da cozinha se abriu e eu olhei para cima para ver Emmett e Jasper entrando na cozinha, com idiotas sorrisos idênticos.

"Houve um vencedor?" Eu perguntei.

"Um quilômetro é muito mais do que eu me lembrava", Jasper riu, enquanto se sentou ao meu lado.

Emmett se agachou ao lado de Lily com a boca aberta. Ela riu e tentou colocar um pedaço de morango na boca, mas seu objetivo era um pouco largo. Ela acabou espremendo-a contra o canto da boca. "Obrigado por isso," Emmett riu, pegou a fruta com a língua enquanto Jasper e eu rimos.

Lily tinha definitivamente tinha tirado o lado mais suave de Emmett. Nada poderia transformá-lo de um urso de pelúcia, do que o seu sorriso. E de ter seu próprio filho para criar, Emmett finalmente parou de tratar Bella como um garotinha… na maioria das vezes.

"Emmett disse que Bella foi ao médico. Está tudo bem?" Jasper perguntou uma vez que o riso estava sob controle.

"Eu tenho certeza que é uma recaída da gripe", eu disse.

"Talvez, não. Talvez é sinusite ou algo simples como isso ", Emmett disse. Ele sabia como eu estava preocupado sobre Bella quando ela tinha estado doente.

"Talvez", eu suspirei, nem todo confiante de que seria algo simples.

Emmett nunca foi para uma conversa séria, por isso, como de costume, ele mudou o tema. "Você se importa em participar de alguns jogos?", Perguntou ele com um grande sorriso.

"Na verdade, acho melhor eu começar a classificação de alguns documentos para os meus alunos. Tenho certeza de que gostaria de ter suas notas antes do ano terminar", eu disse, levantando-me.

"Muito trabalho e nenhum jogo faz com que Eddie fique um menino chato", Emmett gargalhou.

"E me chamando de 'Eddie' Emmett vai ficar algo que eu não posso dizer na frente da doce e pequena Lily Bear", retruquei.

"Salvo pela bebê mais uma vez," Jasper riu.

Sacudi a cabeça para eles enquanto saí da cozinha. Quando passei pela sala, notei que Alice e Rose estavam concentradas em outra revista de moda. Foi bom ver que mesmo que tivéssemos todos crescido e começado famílias, algumas coisas nunca mudavam. Minha irmã ainda era uma viciada em compras e Rose ainda poderia rivalizar com qualquer modelo no mundo. E a minha Bella ainda era tão surpreendente e cativante como ela nunca tinha sido. Eu esperava que, mais uma vez, que ela só tinha um vírus estomacal ou algo que fosse de curta duração.

Quando entrei no nosso quarto, peguei minha maleta e trouxe para o sofá. Abri-o e agarruei o primeiro de muitos ensaios finais para a classe de música que eu ensinei. Bella e eu estávamos ambos lecionando na faculdade agora, e eu ensinei a Introdução à música clássica, enquanto Bella encarregou-se de um curso sobre a literatura do século XIX. Era perfeito para ela desde que fosse capaz de compartilhar sua paixão para com os autores desse período de tempo.

Eu estava finalmente estava chegando perto do final da pilha de ensaios, quando Bella chegou em casa. Ouvi a porta fechar e comecei a ler um pouco mais rápido, ansioso para descobrir o que o médico lhe tinha dito.

"Edward, eu preciso falar com você." Ela disse baixinho.

Ela parecia um pouco nervosa e eu queria ter certeza que lhe daria a minha atenção plena, que só iria acontecer se eu terminasse esse papel. Eu tendia a ser um perfeccionista, às vezes, e eu sabia que eu continaria pensando sobre esse papel se eu não terminar.

"Tudo bem. Deixe-me terminar este ponto e você terá a minha atenção." Corri com o parágrafo final, em seguida, coloquei o papel para baixo e sorri para a minha linda esposa. "Vá em frente."

"É sobre a coisa do carro. Eu acho que nós vamos precisar para conseguir outro. " disse ela.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Volvo hoje?" Eu perguntei, o nervosismo tomando um novo significado.

"Não exatamente."

"O que significa não exatamente, Bella?"

"Eu só acho que talvez seja hora de deixar você me dar um carro novo em vez de utilizar o que nós substituímos a minha camionete." Ela afiou um pouco mais perto de mim, ainda olhando hesitante e nervosa.

Eu abri meus braços para ela e sentou-se no meu colo, de frente para mim. "Por que o súbito interesse em um carro novo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu apenas pensei que você fosse querer que o seu filho andasse em um carro seguro. Eu vou manter o antigo, se quiser, apesar de tudo."

Filho? Meu cérebro e os pulmões desligaram por um segundo. Ela acabou de dizer "filho"? Eu tinha que ter ouvido mal. Ela não poderia estar? Será que ela? "Bella?" Foi tudo que eu conseguia colocar para fora.

"Eu não estou doente, Edward. Estou grávida ".

Senti meu maxilar abrir e meus olhos arregalarem. Isto tinha de ser uma espécie de sonho vívido. Nós sempre tomamos o cuidado de certificar de que Bella fosse coerente com seu controle de natalidade.

"Eu sei!" Bella para meu rosto. "Esse é o olhar que eu dei para o médico. Eu lhe perguntei como isso era possível. Parece que os antibióticos cortaram parte "controle" de controle de natalidade, deixando o de "nascimento". Então, naquela noite linda de dança que estávamos brincando sobre esta manhã foi o culpado." Ela me deu um momento para processar as suas palavras antes de falar novamente. "Eu sei que isto é um monte de coisa para processar, mas você poderia dizer algo antes que eu grite?"

"Você está grávida?" Eu perguntei, verificando-me que eu tinha ouvido corretamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Eu me senti um sorriso crescer no meu rosto quando percebi que o anjo diante de mim estava realmente grávida do nosso filho. "Você está grávida" eu precisava de repeti-lo uma vez mais, para torná-lo completamente real para mim.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente, desta vez com um sorriso brilhante em seus lábios lindos.

Puxei-a em meus braços e sai correndo do quarto. Parei no alto da escada e gritei para outro lado da casa. Eu queria que todos soubessem esta notícia maravilhosa. "BELLA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA!"

As portas começaram a abrir por toda a casa, Bella se agarrou a mim, enquanto o som de passos correndo encheu o ar que nos cercava.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice gritou, enquanto corria pelas escadas, batendo nos outros.

Puxei Bella para longe da escada, vendo que Alice estava extremamente animada. Bella não era sempre constante em seus pés e eu não queria correr o risco de um acidente. Ela tende a ser um pouco desajeitada, às vezes, embora ela tinha começado a ficar muito melhor nos últimos anos.

Alice abraçou Bella firmemente ao redor dos ombros, mas manteve-se longe de seu estômago. "Vou ser tia!", Alice gritou.

"Não que eu não esteja animado, mas como isso aconteceu?" Emmett perguntou, segurando Lily nos braços. "Eu pensei que vocês dois estavam sendo cuidadosos. Você não saiu da faculdade a muito tempo."

Eu estava estático ao vê-lo ser tão calmo. Ele poderia ser um pouco in-razoável com relação a Bella, muitas vezes ia aos extremos para se certificar de que ela estaria segura. Ele havia machucado a sua costela, uma vez em seu após o ataque sobre uma roupa que minha irmã e Rose tinham vestido Bella para ir a um clube.

"Bem, papai!" Bella disse sarcasticamente. "Foi um acidente. Houve algo Renee esqueceu de mencionar e eu nunca soube perguntar."

"Que foi?" Rose perguntou, enquanto pegou Lily de Emmett.

Bella beijou a testa de Lily e sorriu para. "Os antibióticos que eles dão para a gripe pode fazer o seu controle de natalidade ineficaz."

"Oh!" Jasper gritou, enquanto começou a rir e sentou nas escadas. "Isso é apenas ... Oh!"

"O que há com ele?" Eu perguntei a Alice.

Minha irmã sorriu. "É assim que Emmett e Rose tiveram a bebe."

"Carlisle, nós vamos ser avós novamente. Melhor pegar seus chinelos de velho", brincou Esme.

"Vou ser o mais novo vovô, Esme," Carlisle brincou. "Nada de chinelos para mim."

"Nós temos muito a decidir e planejar!" Alice disse pegando a mão de Bella na dela. "Há roupas e acessórios, e de onde você está indo viver para que possamos obter um curso de berçário, logo que possível."

"Alice, pare", eu disse baixinho, erguendo a mão de minha esposa, longe da minha irmã. "Você está indo deixar Bella histérica desnecessariamente. Vamos apenas ser felizes por um momento e desfrutar do Natal. Nós podemos conversar sobre tudo isso depois ".

"Ótimo! Mas vamos falar sobre isso", alertou Alice. Ela rapidamente começou a sorrir novamente. "Eu vou ser tia Ali!" Ela se sentou no colo de Jasper, jogando os braços em torno dele. "Como é que o som de tio Jazzy?

"Nós já temos os nomes, Alice", Jasper riu. "Lily, lembra?"

"Claro, eu me lembro! Estou animada! Todos nós sabíamos Rose teria uma família. Mas quem teria pensado que o pequeno Eddie iria crescer, se casar com uma mulher bonita e trazer um bebê ao mundo?"Alice riu.

"Então todos estão felizes com isso?" Bella perguntou. Ficou claro no seu tom de voz que ela estava nervosa da reação de todos com a notícia.

Todos gritavam seu nome em conjunto. "Bella!"

"Deus, eu espero que a criança tenha mais sentido do que você", Emmett brincou, puxando Bella em um abraço.

"Assim, o bebê tem que ter o seu senso de humor", acrescentou Rose.

"Mas o bebê tem de ser musicalmente inclinado como Edward", Alice disse.

"Pare!" Bella riu. "Posso estar grávida durante um dia inteiro antes de todos tracem a vida do nosso bebê?"

Virei-me em torno de Bella e sorriu para ela. "Nosso bebê, Bella."

"Sim, Edward", ela disse, envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Nosso bebê."

"Agora que você já foram todos informados, estou roubando a minha mulher para o resto da tarde", eu anunciei.

"Edward, você não pode fazer isso!" Alice amuou.

"Olhe-me", eu o desafiei. Eu levantei Bella até o estilo de noiva e apressei com ela até o nosso quarto, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

Alice bateu na porta. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Você traz Bella de volta aqui neste instante."

Eu coloquei meu dedo sobre os lábios de Bella, esperando o silêncio ajudaria a convencer Alice de ir embora agora. Eu tinha certeza de que o duende ia tentar roubar a minha esposa novamente mais tarde.

"Alice, deixá-os sozinhos", Esme repreendeu. "Eles precisam de algum tempo para discutir as notícias entre si. Você terá bastante tempo para torturar Bella com compras e planejamento mais tarde."

"Mãe, não é tortura! É muito necessário ", defendeu Alice, sua voz desaparecendo à medida que ela saiu com o resto da nossa família.

Bella olhou para mim, amor e humor brilhante em sua profundidade de olhos castanhos. Eu puxei para mais perto e beijei-a, deixando que ela soubesse o quanto eu a amava. Esta mulher, minha esposa, ia nos fazer pais e eu não poderia estar mais feliz sobre isso.

"Edward," Bella suspirou, afastando-se de nosso beijo para respirar.

Eu deitei na cama, com Bella deitada em cima de mim, de costas contra o meu peito. Eu coloquei minha mão sob a blusa e segurou-a contra seu estômago, meu sorriso bobo de cresceu mais. Havia um bebê crescendo bem debaixo da minha mão. Nosso bebê. Tínhamos criado uma vida juntos… pedaços de nós dois. Deus, eu esperava que o bebê ficaria apenas como ela… e tenha uma mente como o dela também, mas definitivamente com os meus conhecimentos de matemática.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela riu, colocando a mão em cima da minha.

"Eu já disse. Estou te roubando para mim pelo resto do dia ", disse.

"Ok," ela suspirou, relaxando completamente contra mim.

"O quê? Não há queixas? Nenhum insistindo que você que compartilhar com a família?"

"Nope. Nenhum ", disse ela. "Acho que provavelmente deve ter uma conversa real sobre as coisas."

"E as coisas que gostaria de discutir?"

"Eu acho que seria muito óbvio, Tutor-boy!"

Eu fiz uma careta para ela, mesmo que ela não podia vê-lo. Quatro anos juntos e eu ainda não tinha conseguido fazer com que ela desistisse do apelido.

"Eu posso ouvir você carrancudo", ela riu.

"Bella, você não pode ouvir uma careta."

"Eu posso", respondeu ela com convicção.

"Faça-me parar de ser carrancudo", eu a desafiei.

Ela virou-se em meus braços e olhou para mim, um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios lindos. "Edward! Nós vamos ter um bebê. "

"Você fez", eu suspirei, levantando o meu rosto ao encontro dela.

"Então, o que fazemos agora?", Perguntou ela, afastando no último segundo. Aqueles belos olhos castanhos dela me mostravam tantas emoções: amor, felicidade, alegria, curiosidade e um pouco de medo. Bella sempre foi pouco apreensiva com mudanças.

Mudei-nos para que nós estivéssemos deitados de lado, de frente para o outro. "Por agora, neste exato segundo, eu digo que nós simplesmente devemos desfrutar da companhia um do outros."

"Isso soa ... excelente." Ela se aconchegou mais perto de mim, drapejar seu braço na minha cintura.

Eu comecei a acariciar seus cabelos e ombros, sabendo que havia realizado muito facilmente. As questões iriam começar em muito pouco tempo, então esperei pacientemente. Bella era capaz de fazer vinte perguntas em um curto espaço de tempo, quando algo chamava sua atenção.

"Edward", ela chamou depois de cerca de cinco minutos de silêncio.

"Sim, amor?"

"Você está realmente feliz sobre isso? Sobre nós termos um bebê? "

Eu intitulei o queixo para cima com o dedo, fazendo-a olhar para meus olhos. "Bella, assim como não existem palavras para expressar meu amor por você, há muito menos para descrever a alegria que sente em saber que há uma vida crescendo dentro de você." Mudei meu lado, apoiando-a contra seu estômago, e ela pôs sobre a minha própria. "Você está feliz?"

"Êxtase! Eu nunca pensei que eu iria saber o que era ser parte de uma família de novo, até que eu me apaixonei por você. Assim, para saber que nós estamos indo trazer um bebê ao mundo ... Edward, é além de qualquer coisa. É além de tudo! "

"Emmett gostou bastante bem, você não acha?"

Bella riu feliz, seus olhos castanhos brilhando. "Eu acho que foi só porque ele estava segurando Lily e Rose estava realmente sobre ele para ver sua boca em torno do bebê."

"Por que?"

"Lily começou a dizer "porcaria" toda vez que Rose passou a mudar a fralda", Bella riu.

"Suponho que estava prestes a acontecer visto já que esse é uma das palavras feias preferidas de Emmett".

Ela começou a morder o lábio e eu tive que segurar meu riso. Qualquer segundo agora, que ela ia quebrar e as questões que estavam dentro dela. Eu bati no seu nariz brincando com meu dedo, e era como se fosse um botão de ligar lá.

"Você quer um menino ou uma menina? Você tem alguma preferência? Você acha que eu vou ficar muito gorda? Você acha que minha barriga vai ser redonda como a de Rose foi? Você vai correr no meio da noite, se eu tiver um desejo? Deveríamos chamar Angela e Ben? Você acha que Charlie e Renee sabem? Se eles sabem disso, você acha que eles estão felizes?"

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre sua boca. "Bella, se você não parar e respirar nesse momento…"

Ela puxou minha mão e me deu um sorriso lindo. "Você ainda não é nada bom com as ameaças, querido."

"Eu percebi que você respirou, amor," Eu ri.

"Então", ela cantou.

"Então," Eu ri.

"Edward! Você não vai responder nenhuma das minhas perguntas?" Ela amuou.

"Eu farei só que você falou muito rápido dessa vez. Se você falasse mais devagar e perguntasse um de cada vez, eu ficaria feliz em respondê-las para você. "

"Você não é divertido", ela riu. "Ok! Vou começar de novo. Você quer um menino ou uma menina? "

"Qualquer um dos dois. Enquanto o bebê se parecer com você."

"Não maldigas o bebê, Edward. Isso não é bom." Bella sempre teve dificuldade em ver-se claramente e reconhecer sua própria beleza. Não importa quantas vezes eu dissesse que ela estava linda e deslumbrante, parte dela sempre duvidava das minhas palavras. Felizmente, pude ser tão teimoso como ela pode e eu nunca iria parar de elogiá-la.

"Isabella, você é a criatura mais bela do planeta. Como você pode dizer que o bebê seria amaldiçoado?"

Ela ignorou completamente a minha pergunta. "Se for um menino, eu quero que ele tenha o cabelo como o seu."

"Agora isso é uma maldição", eu ri. "Coitadinho nunca será capaz de fazer nada com ele."

Ela estendeu a mão e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Acontece que eu amo o desleixo natural de seu cabelo. Ele é vai ter sorte de ter o seu e será bom."

"Eu definitivamente quero o bebê para venha o mundo do jeito que você é, amor".

"Ok, mas precisamos de equilíbrio, que com suas habilidades de matemática."

"Eu concordo", eu ri. "Próxima pergunta".

"Devemos chamar Angela e Ben?", Perguntou ela.

"Eu penso que nós devemos dizer-lhes quando eles vierem para o tradicional almoço da panqueca Natal em dois dias."

"Eu gosto dessa idéia. Bem pensado, querido. "

"Obrigado, linda futura mãe."

"Ah, Edward", ela soluçou, enterrando seu rosto em minha camisa.

Eu a abracei, esfregando as costas dela. "O que eu posso dizer? Porque você está chorando?"

"Eu não sei", disse ela, continuando a chorar.

Eu não poderia evitar, eu comecei a rir. "Eu posso dizer o seguinte, porém muitos meses vão ser muito interessante. Por falar nisso, você não me disse de quantos meses está. "

Bella levantou a cabeça e enxugou lágrimas. "Eu não sei. Nós vamos descobrir na próxima sexta-feira. Eu marquei uma consulta com o Dr. Johnson. A enfermeira disse que você pode vir comigo, se você quiser. "

"Como se houvesse outro lugar onde eu estaria," eu disse a ela, colocando um beijo carinhoso na sua testa.

"Você acha que a minha mãe e meu pai sabem e estão felizes?" Ela sussurrou.

Quando eu conheci o lindo anjo deitada ao meu lado, estava relutante em falar de seus pais de qualquer maneira. Seus pais morreram em um trágico acidente de carro quando Bella tinha apenas quinze anos. Bella havia trabalhado duro para deixar de ir a dor, e focar nos momentos felizes que passo com eles. Mas eu tinha certeza de que estava faltando-lhes um grande momento.

"Eu acredito que eles sabem e estão extremamente felizes", eu disse, tentando acalmá-la.

"Você acha que eu vou ficar muito gorda?"

"Mais perguntas?" Eu ri.

"Um pouco mais", admitiu ela. "Então, não é?"

"As mulheres grávidas não ficam sempre… gordas! Eles são redondas pela criança. "

"Boa resposta, Tutor-boy", ela riu.

Eu sorri e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. "Eu quero dizer, Bella. Você élinda, independentemente de qualquer que pode ganhar com o bebê."

"Você está sendo muito presunçoso", respondeu ela.

"Próxima pergunta".

"Ótimo. Vou deixá-lo ir agora. Você acha que minha barriga vai ser redonda como a de Rose foi? "

"Essa é uma pergunta que eu não posso responder. Todo mundo é diferente. Mas se você ver como a de sua mãe, como você faz em muitos aspectos, eu tenho certeza que será perfeitamente redondo e encantador".

"E se tiver uma forma estranha ou algo assim?", Perguntou ela, enrugando o nariz ligeiramente.

"Bella", eu ri. "Essa é uma preocupação ridícula neste momento."

"Sim, eu sei. Vou passar para a próxima pergunta então. Você vai a correr no meio da noite, se eu tiver um desejo? "

"Absolutamente. Duas vezes, se for necessário. "

"Você é um marido tão bom, Edward. Eu te amo ".

"Eu te amo também, Bella."

Ela estava bastante por alguns minutos enquanto ela traçou padrões para minha camisa. "Edward?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Você acha que eu vou ser uma boa mãe?"

"Sem dúvida." E eu quis dizer isso. Nenhuma criança poderia desejar uma pessoa mais amorosa para ser sua mãe. "E eu?"

"Eu acho que você faria uma mãe horrível, mas apenas porque você está faltando alguns dos equipamentos necessários. Mas se você não se importa de ser o pai, eu tenho certeza que você vai ser perfeito para ele. Você é praticamente perfeito em tudo. Você quase colocou as luzes na árvore corretamente este ano. "

"Isabella Cullen, o que vou fazer com você?" Eu grunhiu de brincadeira, enquanto coloquei sua face em minhas mãos.

"A mesma coisa você sempre ... Ame-me e diga que estou bonita."

Eu sorri e beijei seu rosto suavemente. "Eu te amo e você é além da beleza." Ela era um anjo de todas as maneiras imagináveis. E agora, minha Bella estava grávida do nosso bebê. Isso quase parecia perfeito demais para ser real.

* * *

**Aee falei que ia começar no mesmo dia. Espero que gostem da continuação.**

**Vai passar por toda a gravidez dela e é divertido e claro tem o seu drama.**

**Deixem reviews por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	2. Começam a mimar: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - ****Começam a mimar (****Bella PDV)**

Sorri para Edward, a maneira amorosa foi embalando o meu rosto tão ternamente. Ele realmente, realmente parecia extasiado com o bebê e eu sabia que ele seria um grande pai. Eu também sabia que eu estava com fome e queria comer alguma coisa. Eu afastei e fugi para fora da cama, meu estômago roncando levemente.

"Onde você pensa que está indo?" Edward perguntou, tomando posse da minha mão.

Eu me virei para vê-lo fazendo beicinho para mim, olhando triste porque eu estava saindo do seu lado. Eu fiz o meu melhor para não rir então respondi. "Para a cozinha. Eu estou com fome."

"Deixe-me levá-lo para almoçar", ele ofereceu, seu sorriso torto se espalhando por todo o seu belo rosto.

"Edward", eu suspirei, pensando em todas as coisas que iríamos precisar gastar dinheiro nos próximos muitos meses. Almoço certamente não precisavam ser adicionados à pilha.

"Bella, você está grávida com o nosso bebê. Por favor, deixe-me mimá-la, sem reclamar. É tudo que eu posso realmente fazer por você. Você tem que carregar o bebê e dar à luz. Você tem um trabalho difícil de fazer, por favor deixe-me facilitar de alguma maneira que posso." Ele estava realmente pedindo o seu caso também, mas eu ainda relutava em concordar.

"E você acha que me compra o almoço em algum lugar, é mais fácil?" Eu perguntei, meus lábios se contraindo enquanto lutei a vontade de sorrir.

"Alice não consegue seqüestra-la, se não estivermos em casa", ressaltou.

"Prometa-me que podemos ir a algum lugar normal e não muito extravagante", perguntei, sabendo que ele tinha ganhado, não importa se ele prometesse ou não.

"Eu prometo que nós iremos onde você quiser, amor."

"Tudo bem, então", eu suspirei, deixando-me puxar para perto. "Almoço com apenas você e eu juntos soa excelente."

"Obrigado", respondeu ele, escovando os lábios sobre o meu. Foi de tal proposta e gestos de amor que senti vontade de chorar de novo.

"Você realmente gosta de me estragar, não é?" Eu perguntei, piscando as lágrimas estúpidas.

"Sim".

"Por quê?"

"Porque você me estraga a cada dia só por me amar do jeito que você faz. Levando-lhe a lugares que você nunca foi e comprando-lhe presentes… Essas coisas me fazem sentir um pouco mais como se eu merecesse."

"Você tem que para trás. Sou eu que não mereço você. "

"Você está certo ... Você merece muito, muito mais por ser o anjo que você é."

"Se nós não pararmos essa conversa em breve, vamos discutir este um ponto para o resto do dia e eu nunca vou conseguir o meu almoço."

"Então, permita-me terminar", ele riu. Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus, me dando um beijo longo e doce.

Quando eu consegui me lembrar como fazer meu cérebro trabalhar, eu abri meus olhos e olhei para diretamente em seus lindos olhos verdes. "Foi um bom final, Edward."

"Isso foi apenas parcialmente um fim, amor. Eu terminei a conversa particular, mas também foi o começo do que eu planejei para você depois. "

"Devemos tirar o almoço da lista, porque eu realmente quero saber mais sobre os planos."

"Eu achei que você poderia", ele riu, enquanto se levantou. "Fiquei perto e mantenha uma preensão apertada na minha mão."

"Eu me sinto como se estivéssemos andando sorrateiramente," eu deu uma risadinha.

"Isso é porque nós estamos" ele sussurrou. "Mantenha estreita e quieta." Abriu a porta do quarto devagar e parecia estar a ouvindo os sons. Ele sorriu para mim e depois me levou para baixo das escadas e saímos da casa.

Eu comecei a rir logo que estávamos perto da Volvo. "Isso foi divertido! Muito divertido. Devemos fugir mais frequentemente."

"Nós provavelmente vamos ter que fazer isso algumas vezes antes de Alice ir para casa", ele riu, ajudando-me no Volvo.

Enquanto nós dirigimos através Seattle, sentei-me completamente imóvel no banco do passageiro, tentando envolver minha mente em torno do fato de que toda a minha vida mudou em apenas algumas horas, o que deveria ter sido uma manhã comum. Edward havia sido muito bom, ele manejou a minha linha de perguntas com humor e serenidade. Eu tive muita sorte em tê-lo como meu marido e nosso bebê seria muito abençoado por tê-lo como um pai. A expressão "nosso bebê" ecoava na minha mente e eu não poderia parar o guincho de que saltou da minha garganta.

Edward olhou para mim, eu não tinha certeza de qual era a expressão no meu rosto, mas deve ter sido inestimável, porque ele começou a rir muito.

"Pare com isso e preste atenção à estrada, Senhor", eu avisei, tentando não começar a rir.

"Bella, o seu rosto agora," ele riu, voltando sua atenção novamente para a estrada. "O que você está pensando?"

"Sobre como você vai ser um pai", eu disse vendo o seu rosto de perto.

Seus lábios puxaram muito para cima deve ter sido impossível para ele sorrir tão grande. Aqueles bonitos, olhos de esmeralda estavam espumantes e brilhantes enquanto ele passou a mão pelo cabelo bronze desalinhado, dando uma rápida olhada para mim. Ele era provavelmente estava nervoso como eu estava. "É um pouco surreal, não é?", Disse ele suavemente.

"Muito", eu concordei, balançando a cabeça.

"Então, onde minha esposa linda e grávida gostaria de comer?"

"Podemos ir para Panera Bread? Eu estou no clima para um bom sanduíche."

"Nós podemos ir para onde seu coração desejar. Eu estou estragando você, lembra?"

"Eu duvido que você me deixara esquecer isso", eu ri.

"O que te parece um compromisso, meu amor? Contanto que você não reclame, eu não vou lembrar a você."

"Eu posso viver com isso." Levei a sua mão na minha e beijei a palma. "Eu amo você, Edward."

"Eu te amo, Bella." Tirou a mão para fora da minha e colocou em meu estômago. "E o bebê também."

"Ah! Você é tão doce" Eu funguei.

"Por favor, não chore agora," Edward sussurrou, esfregando a mão no meu rosto. Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso, seus olhos verdes dançando com felicidade. "Teria que estacionar para lhe consolar e você nunca vai conseguir o seu almoço. Eu não acho que nosso bebê ficaria muito feliz com qualquer um de nós se não tivesse alimentado."

Eu ri de sua piada, sentindo-me mais feliz e amada do que nunca. Fiquei um pouco preocupada com Edward, apesar de tudo. Se eu fosse neurótica com as minhas emoções agora, o que eu estava indo ser mais tarde? Eu esperava que eu não seria tão horrível de uma mulher grávida. Eu vi alguns que estavam histéricas pelos hormônios da gravidez. Felizmente, tudo isso era apenas um resultado do choque de descobrir sobre o bebê e eu ficaria mais calma amanhã.

Rose tinha amolecido um pouco durante a gravidez, deixando Emmett sair com um monte de coisas que normalmente teriam sido problema para ele, mas ela estava muito feliz por estar grávida para se preocupar. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de deixar Edward triste com minhas loucas e irracionais decisões conduzidas pelo hormônio. Era o suficiente que ele suportasse a minha teimosia e senso de humor todos os dias.

"Você está franzindo a testa. O que você está pensando agora?", Ele perguntou, virando o meu rosto para o dele.

"Edward, você precisa prestar atenção à estrada," eu repreendi.

"Desde o estacionamento?", Ele riu, apontando para a janela.

Eu não tinha sequer percebido que ele parou o carro. "Não, eu não acho", eu ri.

Quando eu não disse nada, Edward fez a sua pergunta novamente. "O que você está pensando, Bella?"

"Eu estava imaginando como você vai me aguentar se estou emocional agora, depois vou ficar pior."

"Bella, eu não vou te suportar. Eu vou te amar e te apoiar em tudo que eu puder. A última coisa que você precisa para estar preocupada é comigo. Você tem que fazer todo o trabalho, lembra?"

Eu sorri feliz e se inclinei para a frente. Edward sabia o que queria e ele fechou a distância, dando-me um beijo maravilhoso.

Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço e lhe deu um abraço apertado. "Eu realmente amo você".

"É bom saber", ele riu. "Porque eu te amo ainda mais."

"Nós definitivamente não temos tempo para esse argumento", eu ri, deixando-o ir.

"Você fique aí", ordenou Edward. "Como parte de que vou te mimar, eu estarei abrindo e fechando todas as portas."

"Certo", eu disse, com sarcasmo que tanto quanto eu poderia reunir. "Como se você não estivesse fazendo antes que você descobriu que eu estava grávida."

"Sim, mas antes, você ainda se queixou. Agora, você não pode." Ele saiu do carro e fechou a porta antes que eu pudesse dar a minha refutação. Ele abriu minha porta, sorrindo para mim com o meu sorriso torto favorito.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era sorrir de volta, balançando a cabeça levemente para ele. Ele pegou a minha mão na sua, logo beijando minha aliança, e levou-me para o café.

"Você sabe o que quer amor?", Perguntou ele, com a mão mais uma vez descansando no meu estômago.

"Sanduíche Sierra Turkey", disse, apontando-o para a placa do menu.

"Você quer que todas essas coisas sobre ele?"

"Um não… as cebolas. Oh! E eu quero uma limonada. "

"Tudo bem. Vai encontrar-nos uma mesa, enquanto eu peço;"

"Edward, eu posso ficar aqui com você."

"Bella, é hora do almoço para o povo continua a trabalhar antes dos feriados. Basta ir encontrar-nos uma mesa e sentar-se."

"Edward", eu suspirei, querendo só ficar ao seu lado agora.

"Não me faça dizer que vou te mimar."

"Caramba! Você realmente faz uma ameaça sou ouvida!" Eu ri.

Ele olhou para mim e eu levantei as mãos em sinal de rendição.

"Eu estou indo. Eita!" Eu comecei a andar pelo local, quando os meus olhos avistaram a seção de padaria. Sentado ali, em um pequeno cristal que serve de bandeja, era a mais deliciosa sobremesa que eu vi em muito tempo. Eu tinha que ter. Voltei até Edward e puxei o canto de sua camisa.

"Você realmente é teimosa, você sabe disso?", Ele riu. Ele me envolveu em seus braços e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu não estou tentando ser. Eu vi uma coisa que eu quero."

Ele mudou-me afastado um pouco, para que ele pudesse ver meu rosto. "Diga essa frase outra vez." Seu sorriso era ridiculamente grande.

Minhas mãos imediatamente voaram para meus quadris como o meu lado teimoso definindo polegadas "Que frase?"

"Você sabe qual", arrastou, com um sorriso grande e extravagante em seu rosto perfeito.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ficar brava com a forma que ele estava sorrindo para mim. Eu queria rir. Meus ombros cederam e eu resmunguei a frase para ele. "Eu vi algo que eu quero."

"E o que você quer, meu amor?"

"Há um brownie com o caramelo por toda parte."

Edward riu quando beijou a minha bochecha. "A tortura acabou. Vai encontrar-nos uma mesa. Eu vou ter certeza que pegarei o brownie."

Eu voltei para a área que estava antes e encontrei uma cabine agradável, confortável. Enquanto eu me sentei lá, eu deixei minha mente vagar sobre coisas aleatórias. Gostaria de saber quanto tempo eu seria capaz de manter o ensino antes de o bebê – por bebê, eu quis dizer Edward – ia obrigar-me a parar. Meu marido maravilhoso poderá ser extremamente super-protetor comigo, às vezes, até mais do que Emmett sempre foi.

Quando eu tive gripe no mês passado, eu vi um lado muito diferente de Edward, que eu nunca esperava ver novamente. Quando eu tinha chegado no primeiro estágio de doente, que tinha começado parecendo um resfriado comum, com tosse e espirros. Eu tinha decidido ficar em casa sozinha, depois de ter faltado ao trabalho. Edward queria ficar comigo, mas eu o fazia ir para o trabalho desde que eu imaginei que ficaria na cama dormindo o dia todo. Esme tinha ido a uma função social de uma das instituições de caridade que ela trabalhou, e Carlisle estava no hospital. Eu fiquei bem a maior parte do dia, dormi e acordava, mas depois a febre tinha chegado.

Eu não tinha sido capaz de arrefecer-me fora de líquidos e eu não tinho a força para entrar no chuveiro. Edward tinha voltado para casa naquela tarde, para encontrar-me em calafrios, mas eu continuei recusando o cobertor. Ele pegou a minha temperatura e eu juro que ele quase desmaiou. Ele não quis me dizer o quão alto era, ele apenas dizia que tudo ficaria bem. Ele me enrolava em um cobertor, ignorando meus protestos de estar muito quente. Ele me levou para baixo os três lances de escadas e para o carro. Eu não lembro do caminho, mas eu me lembrava dele me levando para o consultório médico mais tarde.

Quando eu acordei de novo, algumas horas depois, eu vi que eu estava conectada a uns fluidos. Edward andava para trás e para frente através da pequena sala, sem saber que eu estava acordada. Eu o vi correr as mãos pelos cabelos, uma e outra vez, enquanto olhava para os azulejos. Eu me perguntava se ele estava contando-os. Eu tinha o chamado, naquele momento, e o alívio que tinha lavado sobre o seu rosto ao som da minha voz, foi inacreditável. Essa foi à segunda vez que eu tinha visto ele com medo de algo acontecer comigo. A primeira vez tinha sido à noite, eu me mudei para a casa de seus pais. Eu ainda não tinha idéia do que ele estava pensando, mas de repente me disse que estaria perdido sem mim, e o olhar de medo nos olhos dele havia me impedido de fazer qualquer um dos comentários muito inteligentes que eu normalmente faria.

O tilintar da bandeja sobre a mesa puxou-me de meus pensamentos, fazendo-me saltar um pouco.

"Desculpe, amor. Não queria assustá-la", disse Edward, enquanto deslizou para o lado da cabine.

"Não há problema."

"O que você estava pensando?"

"Um pouco disto e daquilo", dei de ombros.

Edward pegou o sanduíche e deslizou a bandeja na minha direção. "Você se importa em compartilhar?", questionou.

"Você se importa em me dar esse pickles", eu o desafiei.

Ele riu enquanto colocou o pickles na minha bandeja. "Agora, o que você estava pensando?"

Eu dei uma mordida de pickles, usando o tempo para organizar meus pensamentos e decidir a melhor forma de expressão deles. "Eu só estava me perguntando quanto tempo você estava ia me permitir continuar a ensinar antes de você bater o pé e me fazer ficar em casa."

"Bella, você sabe que eu só faria algo parecido se fosse necessário."

"Eu sei, Edward. Como eu disse, estava pensando."

"Bem, eu acho que tudo depende de quantos meses você tenha. Se você está certo sobre a noite, que eu tenho certeza que você está, então isso significa que são cinco ou seis semanas. Você deve ser capaz de ensinar com segurança no próximo semestre desde que o bebê não nascerá até o final de julho ou início de agosto. "

"Isso não parece de todo um mau."

"Mas só sei que depende se você pode ou não manter o seu nível de estresse baixo. Lembre-se, eu sou um professor, também, e eu sei que a carga de trabalho é assim. "

"Droga! Eu sabia que deveria ter sido um editora! Eu estou perdendo muito da tinta vermelha! "

Edward balançou a cabeça para mim, sorrindo. "Coma Bella."

Eu dei uma mordida do meu sanduíche, sorrindo feliz o tempo todo. Eu nunca tinha sido alguém para mudança. Eu esquivava dela, temendo que todas as formas de vida pudessem piorar. Todos esses temores tinham quase afastado Edward no começo. Mas ele se prendeu por mim, me mostrando que a mudança poderia ser uma coisa boa, e que poderia tornar sua vida melhor. Edward tinha me ajudado a enfrentar todos os meus medos e ele tinha orientado meus pesadelos. Não havia um homem no planeta que poderia se comparar com o meu marido. _[N/T: Obrigada pelo consolo]_ Eu tinha um monte de medos sobre estar grávida e ser uma mãe, mas todos eles foram umedecidos pelo conhecimento que eu nunca estaria sozinha em nada disso. Edward estaria ao meu lado, me ajudando em todos os sentidos.

Após a refeição, Edward me levou a um parque. Caminhamos lentamente, apreciando o contraste entre o calor do sol e o frio do vento de Dezembro.

"Acho que não vamos ser luta de neve este ano," Eu ri.

"Sim, porque você lutou muito bem no ano passado", ele brincou.

"Ei! Não foi minha culpa, eu fiquei confusa sobre quem estava na minha equipe. Vocês não deviam ter mudado a meio caminho os lados durante a luta."

"Bella, não importa de que lado eu estou, eu sou seu marido. Você realmente não deveria me pegar com as bolas de neve ", Edward disse, fingindo estar falando sério.

"Sim, porque você me honrou como sua esposa, não me batendo com bolas de neve", eu disparei para trás.

"É só porque eu te amo tanto, Sra. Cullen", ele riu, beijando minha têmpora.

"O mesmo para você, Tutor-boy!"

"Por favor, não ensine o bebê a me chamar assim," Edward resmungou.

"Você está brincando comigo?" Eu choraminguei. "Essa vai ser a primeira palavra do nosso bebê!"

Edward parou de andar e me puxou para um abraço suave. "Você é uma mulher cruel, cruel, Isabella Cullen. Mas eu te amo mais que tudo."

"É melhor! Eu estou carregando o seu filho depois de tudo."

"Sim, você está." Seu sorriso era lindo e deslumbrante enquanto olhava para mim. Não havia nenhuma maneira para duvidar da felicidade sincera brilhando com amor em seus os olhos verdes.

"Estou tão feliz por você estar feliz com isso, Edward."

"Será que você realmente se preocupou por um único segundo que eu não estaria?"

Dei de ombros, sem saber qual seria sua reação.

"Bella, eu sei que isso não era algo que tinha falado ou previsto para logo, mas eu sempre tinha assumido que teríamos a nossa pequena família um dia. Esse dia chegou mais cedo do que esperávamos, mas é uma surpresa maravilhosa."

"Sim realmente é, Edward." Eu coloquei minha cabeça sobre o seu peito, repousando contra ele.

Edward colocou a mão no meu rosto. "Vamos pra casa, amor. Você está fria".

"E você vai me dizer sobre esse plano que você mencionou antes?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ele.

"Eu vou fazer ainda melhor", ele murmurou, escovando os lábios sobre o meu. "Eu vou te mostrar."

Se alguém tivesse me dito esta manhã que hoje seria o dia mais incrível da minha vida até agora, eu teria rido para elas. Mas agora, neste exato momento, eu queria me beliscar para ter certeza de que eu não estava sonhando. Minha vida já tinha sido perfeita antes, com Edward como o meu marido e melhor amigo. Agora, nós íamos ter um filho juntos… Hoje era absolutamente o mais maravilhoso e inesperado, assustador, emocionante dia em que eu nunca tinha tido. E eu tive um sentimento que só vai ficar melhor.

Quando chegamos em casa, todos estavam na sala, assistindo a um filme. Edward levou-me para a direita ao lado dele e subimos as escadas. Fiquei espantado Alice não tinha atacado, no entanto, como fiquei esperando ela aparecer de repente na minha frente, exigindo uma visita à loja de artigos do bebê. Mas se eu fosse perfeitamente honesta, eu estava um pouquinho animada para ir a uma loja de bebê e olhar ao redor. Não que eu concordasse em comprar qualquer coisa até que soubéssemos que estávamos tendo.

"Edward, você quer saber o sexo do bebê ou você quer esperar?" Eu perguntei como ele me levou para nosso quarto.

Ele riu quando me puxou para o banheiro. "Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de saber. E será mais seguro com Alice por perto. Se não soubermos, ela vai acabar comprando dois de tudo, e eu sei que você não vai gostar disso." Inclinou-se para a banheira e começou a correr água nele.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Estou preparando um banho quente para aquecê-la do ar frio lá fora. Por que você não se preparar para entrar?"

Ele entrou em nosso quarto e voltou, carregando algo nas costas. Inclinei a cabeça, tentando descobrir o que ele estava fazendo.

"Você deveria estar tirando sua roupa", disse ele, fingindo uma carranca.

"Edward".

Ele riu e me puxou a mão atrás das costas. Ele estava segurando o livro que eu tinha lido recentemente. "Eu achei que você poderia gostar de ler quando você encharcado."

"Você é tão incrivelmente maravilhoso", disse eu, envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Ele puxou meus braços para longe e me deu um olhar severo. "Entre nessa banheira, leia seu livro, e não saia até que esteja completamente relaxada."

"Sim, senhor", eu ri, dando-lhe uma saudação alegre.

Entregou-me o meu livro e saiu do banheiro. Eu sorri feliz, pensando em todas as pequenas coisas que ele fez hoje para demonstrar que me amava, e estragar-me.

Virei, fechei a água e coloquei meu livro no lado da banheira. Peguei uma toalha e defini-lo perto da banheira para depois. Tirei minha roupa e entrei na água deliciosamente quente. Eu afundei em baixo da água, molhando minha cabeça por um breve momento. Estava excelente! Peguei minha toalha, secou as mãos e os braços, peguei meu livro, e comecei a apreciar o meu banho.

Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha passado. Eu só sabia que a água tinha perdido a maior parte do seu calor e eu tinha lido dois capítulos e meio do meu livro. Sai da banheira e sequei-me. Entrei em nosso quarto para pegar algumas roupas e vi que Edward já tinha separado algumas roupas para mim na cama. Ele puxou o meu pijama de flanela azul, o meu favorito. Eu sorri largamente, percebendo como minhas bochechas estavam realmente começando a doer de todos os sorrisos eu vinha dando durante todo o dia. Eu deslizei minhas roupas e parti em busca do meu marido maravilhoso. Eu precisava lhe agradecer.

Eu fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas, que surpreendeu a sala estava escura, exceto por uma única lâmpada. Parei de andar e escutei atentamente. Não parecia alguém estava em casa. Mas depois eu pego o som de um pote. Fui para a cozinha, perguntando o que estava acontecendo e, para onde todos tinham ido. Empurrei a porta e parei de caminhar.

Edward estava no fogão, mexendo alguma coisa. O barulho que ouvi foi ele colocando algo no balcão. Eu podia ver que era um movimento de pequenas vibrações do golpe de colocá-lo no balcão. Olhei à minha direita e vi que a pequena mesa de cozinha estava envolta em uma toalha branca e havia velas e rosas em cima dela.

Comecei a chorar como uma idiota, minhas mãos segurando cada lado da moldura da porta, segurando-me. Edward virou-se e, a colher que estava segurando pingava algum tipo de molho vermelho no chão. Comecei a chorar mais, me sentindo mal por causar a ele uma bagunça. Deixou cair a colher de volta na panela e correu para mim, me puxando para o conforto de seus braços.

"O que está errado, o amor? O que aconteceu?", Perguntou ele, esfregando minhas costas.

Eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de acalmar o suficiente para explicar a ele. Edward me levou até a mesa e me sentou numa das cadeiras. Ele agarrou o fundo do avental que estava usando e secou minhas lágrimas. Eu funguei mais algumas vezes, olhando para ele.

"O que te aborreceu tanto?", Perguntou ele.

"Eu cheguei e vi a mesa e eu estava tão feliz e tocada por isso que comecei a chorar e então você se virou, e o molho estava pingando, e eu me sentia culpada que eu estava fazendo com que você fizesse uma bagunça."

Edward riu baixinho enquanto beijou as costas das minhas mãos. "Vai ser uma gravidez muito interessante, amor. Mas, por favor, não se sinta culpada. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Mandei todo mundo para jantar fora, para que você e eu pudéssemos ter uma festa privada da nossa maravilhosa notícia. Agora, não haverá lágrimas durante o jantar à luz de velas, meu amor. Apenas sorrisos. Ok?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e a expressão no meu rosto fez Edward a rir novamente. Ele limpou o chão, desligou o fogão e preparou os pratos antes de trazê-los para a mesa. Eu respirei fundo, curtindo o cheiro celestial do molho de espaguete. Eu poderia facilmente sentir o manjericão e orégano que ele usou.

Quando ele voltou para a mesa, ele estava carregando dois copos de vinho, ambos cheios de leite. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, perguntando o que ele achava que estava fazendo.

"É importante para você beber muito leite e ficar longe de cafeína. Se você tem de desistir de certas coisas para o nosso bebê, eu farei com você", explicou quando colocou um copo na minha frente.

Eu comecei a chorar de novo, mas eu engoli as lagrimas e solucei. Eu tinha o preocupado suficiente para um dia. "Obrigado, Edward." Gostei de ter conseguido falar sem a minha voz embargada.

"Qualquer coisa para você, minha linda esposa." Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo casto.

Ele havia dito essa frase para mim muitas vezes em nossa vida juntos, mas algo sobre a maneira como ele disse só agora me chamou a atenção. Ele quis dizer cada palavra e estava disposto a prová-lo novamente e novamente. Não importa quantas vezes eu desmanchasse em lágrimas felizes sobre o meu mimosear, não iria impedi-lo, no mínimo. Edward estava decidido a aproveitar sua liberdade para me mimar. Eu não sei se eu deveria estar feliz ou com medo de saber disso. Por agora, eu decidi que era melhor sentar e apreciar a maravilhosa refeição que meu marido perfeito tinha feito para mim. Este era definitivamente um começo interessante para o mimar.

* * *

**Edward começando a mimar a Bella é a coisa mais fofa... ela vai ter todas aquelas coisas de grávida sabe. **

**Humor mudando toda hora, enjôos, e assim vai...**

**Espero que estejam gostando da continuação, eles vão mudar um pouco, estão agora indo para ser pais, e as responsabilidades aumentam.**

**Deixem reviews por favor. Beijos  
**


	3. Ficando em paz com Emmett: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Ficando em paz com Emmett (Edward PDV)**

Peguei o diário de couro que Bella tinha me dado no meu aniversário. Ele estava na minha gaveta da cômoda, intacta. Ela tinha comprado para mim para anotar idéias musicais quando elas viessem a mim, mas eu nunca tinha encontrado tempo para realmente colocá-lo em minha pasta. Hoje, porém, eu decidi que eu tinha uma melhor utilização para este diário.

Eu verifiquei o tempo e fiquei um pouco aborrecido ao ver que duraria, no mínimo, duas horas antes de Alice trazer minha esposa de volta para mim. Alice tinha implorado e pediu a ambos, Bella e eu, um curto período, uma viagem de quatro horas de compras. Bella tinha dado em olhos suplicantes de Alice, e eu era simplesmente incapaz de negar a minha linda esposa.

Sentei-me no sofá, segurando o diário contra o meu joelho, pensando em como eu queria começar isso, e aquilo que eu esperava que seria quando eu estava feito. Eu decidi que queria documentar a gravidez de Bella, captura de todos os momentos, ela não pensaria mesmo que eram grandes na época. E eu queria escrever qualquer conversa importante que ela e eu teríamos em relação ao futuro do nosso bebê. Eu também queria que o diário mostrasse ao nosso bebê e sua mãe através dos meus olhos. Bella nunca se via claramente, e se ela fosse documentar a gravidez, ela nunca mencionaria nada pessoal sobre si mesma ou as mudanças que estava passando.

Eu esperava Bella gostasse disso. Eu pretendia continuar a escrever nele até o primeiro aniversário do bebê, e então dá-la a Bella naquele dia. Ela sempre tinha preferido presentes caseiros sobre do que os comprados e eu sabia que ela guardaria como tesouro esse diário. Eu cliquei na ponta da caneta e comecei a escrever.

_É o dia antes da véspera de Natal e nós só sabemos sobre você um pouco mais de um dia. __Quero começar por lhe dizer que você vai ter a mãe mais maravilhosa, carinhosa, atenciosa que já existiu. Além disso, vou avisá-lo que não será capaz de fugir com muito, como ela uma das pessoas mais atentas sobre o planeta._

_Eu a conheci em um restaurante. Eu só fui porque o seu tio Emmett prometeu a sua mãe poderia morder alguém. __Como ela gosta de dizer a mim, ela nem sempre é uma senhora. __A primeira coisa que eu observei sobre sua mãe foram os olhos. __São castanho chocolate e muitas vezes parece uma profundidade suficiente para afogar dentro. Ela pode olhar para você e fazer você se sentir como se ela está olhando diretamente através de sua pele e ossos, profundamente em sua alma. Você vai descobrir rapidamente que não pode mentir olhando em seus olhos._

_Você também deve saber que ela tem um maravilhoso, mas sutil, senso de humor. Ela gosta de dizer coisas aleatórias só para ver como vai reagir. Ela também gosta muito de apelidos, por isso cruze os dedos para um bom. Tenho certeza que ela tem a sua maneira, uma de suas primeiras palavras será o seu apelido preferido para mim. __Eu ainda estou esperando alguém convencê-la a retirar o nome._

_Sua mãe pode ser muito teimosa quando quer ser. Caso você a veja colocar as mãos nos quadris e esticar o queixo, salve-se de muito tempo e trabalho, e apenas concorde com ela. Uma vez que ela toma pose, você nunca vai ganhar, eu até já perdi muitas vezes a ele._

_Eu sinto a necessidade de avisá-lo sobre seu gosto em música. Enquanto ela não gosta de muitas bandas que eu, ela também é um fã de música country. Vou tentar limit__ar a sua exposição a ele, mas não dou garantias. Não posso sequer salvar a mim mesmo o tempo todo. Se ela cantar para você ou tocar sua guitarra, me sinto abençoado. Ela é muito mais talentosa do que ela percebe, e quando ela canta, nenhum anjo no céu pode igualar a ela. _

_Sua mãe teve uma vida difícil. __Ela perdeu os pais quando era um adolescente e isso quebrou seu coração gentil. Ela tinha muito medo de me deixar chegar perto dela, e mesmo depois dela me dizer que me amava, ela ainda mantinha a distância, às vezes. Levou muito tempo para confiar em mim completamente, confiar em seu amor, e o futuro que eu lhe oferecia. __Mas quando ela finalmente me deixou entrar em seu coração, eu fui capaz de ajudá-la a curar-se. _

_Não há nada maior na vida do que o amor incondicional de sua mãe, por isso não deixe de respeitá-la e valorizá-la. Tenho a sensação de sua mãe será a disciplinadora de nóss dois nós, mas se eu ver ou ouvir o seu desrespeito, você vai descobrir o quão capaz sou de assumir esse papel. Isso só será uma ameaça vã, pois eu tenho certeza que você vai acabar com o mesmo coração amoroso que sua mãe possui. _

_Você provavelmente vai ouvir um monte de histórias sobre seu avô Charlie e sua vovó Renée. Ouça com atenção e aprecie. __Eles foram pais maravilhosos para sua mãe e pessoas muito inteligentes. __Eu não sei o que saiu errado com seu tio Emmett, no entanto. Eu só estou brincando. __Seu tio é um homem bom e provavelmente será o seu favorito para brincar. _

_Tenho certeza que você está se perguntando por que eu não tenha mencionado nada sobre mim ainda. Estou poupando a minha história para outra página. Só sei que sua mãe fez-me o homem que eu muito quis ser e que, sem ela, eu não sou nada. Independentemente do tipo de pai que eu seja, tenho certeza que vou devo tudo isso ao amor suave e infinita paciência da sua mãe._

_Estamos animados em saber que você está a caminho e não podemos esperar para te abraçar e compartilhar nosso amor com você._

Eu cliquei a caneta e fechei o diário, sorrindo em todas as lembranças maravilhosas que veio à minha mente enquanto eu escrevia essa introdução. Comecei a olhar ao redor da sala por um bom lugar para colocar o diário assim Bella não iria encontrá-la acidentalmente. Eu decidi colocá-lo na gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira, pois eu sabia que Bella nunca ia lá.

Eu desci as escadas para ver o que Emmett e Jasper, e eu não fiquei surpreso de encontrá-los jogando vídeo game e insultando um ao outros. Era bom tê-los em casa para os feriados.

"Você deveria ter escolhido um carro com mais potência, Jazz. Não há nenhuma maneira que você passar de mim agora ", Emmett gargalhou.

"Meu carro tem tração melhor que o seu. Eu vou pegar em alguns quando você acabar com a grande curva", Jasper disse com confiança.

"Eu jogo com o vencedor", eu anunciei, sentado ao lado deles.

"Essa será eu", Jasper respondeu.

Emmett foi com o carro até a curva que Jasper estava falando e batendo na parede, em espiral em voltar que deixou o seu carro de frente para a direção errada. Jasper e eu rimos, enquanto Emmett amaldiçoava.

"Apresse-se e vire carro estúpido", Emmett rosnou, perfurando os botões do controlador com mais força do que necessário.

"Bye, bye", Jasper disse, enquanto seu carro acelerou passou Emmett.

"Maldição!" Emmett rugiu.

"Você não deveria ser proibido de palavras feias?" Eu o provocava.

"Lily está no shopping com sua mãe e tias. Eu posso dizer o que eu quero ", Emmett respondeu.

"Sim, mas seria mais fácil se você parasse de usar as palavras em geral", comentou Jasper.

"Sim, então você não precisa se preocupar com escorregamento na frente de Lily," eu adicionei.

"Seja como for," Emmett suspirou. Ele me entregou seu controlador. "Mecha sua bunda Jasper".

"Veja! Não foi tão ruim substituir uma palavra menos vulgar", brinquei, escovar meu ombro contra Emmett.

"Cale-se e jogue, Edward," Emmett disse.

"Eu vou", ri enquanto Jasper começou uma nova corrida para nós.

"Road Rally ok?" Jasper perguntou.

"Perfeito. Eu gosto de correr nessa pista", eu respondi.

"Falando de pistas... Como você e minha irmã planejam permanecer no curso com seus planos, agora que a engravidou?" Emmett perguntou um pouco irritado.

"Primeiro de tudo, não pode se referir a ele de uma maneira que faz parecer que é algo horrível. Bella e eu estamos muito felizes com nosso bebê", eu informei a Emmett. "Por outro lado, que planos você está se referindo especificamente?"

"Bella, disse que vocês estavam indo para obter uma casa logo," Emmett respondeu.

"Eu ainda pretendo fazer isso por ela. Ela só poderia chegar atrasada um pouco. Eu não quero Bella correndo de volta ao trabalho apenas por causa de uma casa, Emmett. Eu prefiro ficar aqui por mais seis meses ou um ano e permitir que ela fique em casa com nosso bebê ", disse ele.

Emmett bufou, mas não disse mais nada.

"Emmett, estou sentindo um pouco de raiva aqui", observou Jasper.

"O que está de chateando Emmett?" Perguntei-lhe, soltando o controle.

Jasper desligou o jogo e a televisão, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo, tanto quanto eu..

"Eu não acho que ela devia estar grávida na sua idade", Emmett disse.

"Emmett, você não pode estar falando sério", Jasper disse, abanando a cabeça. "Ela é mais velha do que qualquer dos nossos pais quando tiveram seu primeiro filho. Vinte e três não é tão jovem."

"Isso não é muito. Ela acabou de sair da faculdade e ela estava realmente começando a ensinar, e agora ela vai ter que parar tudo," Emmett explicou.

"Emmett, Bella está realmente feliz com nosso bebê. Por favor não diga nada parecido a ela. Ela acha que você está feliz com ele e vai esmagá-la saber que você está chateado, eu implorei.

"Eu não sou completamente estúpido, Edward," Emmett agarrou. "Ela é minha irmã muito antes que ela ser sua esposa, ou mesmo sua amigo para esse assunto. Eu sei como lidar com ela."

"Emmett, Bella é um adulta! Ela não precisa ser cuidada. Ela só precisa de você para amá-la e apoiá-la. Quando você vai perceber que ela não é uma criança?" Eu gritei.

Emmett deu um pulo do sofá e eu o segui logo depois, enquanto Jasper saltou entre nós.

"Ambos se acalmem e vão para trás agora", ordenou Jasper.

Fui até o sofá para colocar um pouco de distância extra entre nós dois. Emmett e eu tínhamos chegado em um par de discussões acaloradas sobre o ano passado sobre ele ainda tratar Bella como se fosse um adolescente. Quando ele agia dessa maneira, ele sempre acabava com Bella sentindo dor e chorando.

"Emmett, você deve Edward um pedido de desculpas", Jasper disse.

"Eu? Por quê? Ele é o idiota que deixou a minha irmã grávida!" Emmett gritou.

"Emmett, você poderia ouvir o quão estúpido você parece?" Jasper disse. "É necessário duas pessoas para ficar grávida e eu duvido seriamente que Edward respirasse ao lado de Bella, se ela não quisesse. Eu entendo que você está assim e você sabe que eu faço. Foi duro como o inferno deixar Rosalie tomar suas decisões com você, mas eu fiz isso por ela porque eu sabia que era o que realmente queria. Você ainda não se afastou de Bella. E acho que agora seria o momento perfeito. Você pode não ser um pai-mãe, Emmett, e isso é o que Bella é agora."

Estávamos todos em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas olhando um para o outro e pensando sobre as coisas. Eu estava contente Emmett tinha esperado Bella sair antes para explodir. Ela não precisa ver isso ou ouvir, iria apenas machucá-la.

Eu pensei que poderia ser melhor dar a Emmett tempo para esfriar. "Eu vou dar um passeio. Bella sabe que eu estou o meu celular, se ela chegar em casa antes que eu diga para me ligar", disse.

Saí de casa, não esperando por uma resposta. Eu liguei o Volvo e fui de cabeça para a estrada principal. Peguei meu celular e chamei a pessoa que eu sabia que seria capaz de dar-me algumas perspectivas sobre como lidar com Emmett.

"Olá", ela respondeu.

"Olá, mãe. Eu espero que você tenha terminado sua reunião e gostaria de me encontrar para tomar café", disse eu.

"Edward, o que há de errado?"

"Eu poderia precisar de um ouvido amigo e alguns conselhos."

"Onde você gostaria de ir?"

"No café pequeno perto da minha faculdade?"

"Parece perfeito, Edward. Vejo você em cerca de vinte minutos. "

"Obrigado." Eu desliguei o telefone e dirigi naquela direção.

Minha mãe era pontual quase impecável como Alice. Ela apareceu com dois minutos de sobra. Ela me deu um rápido abraço e um beijo antes de se instalar na cabine comigo. Eu já tinha pedido o café para nós, então apenas ficamos ali, em silêncio, tomando o café durante alguns minutos.

"Edward, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou ela, segurando seu copo em ambas as mãos.

Eu me encostei na cabine, passando minhas mãos nos meus cabelos. "Emmett explodiu em mim. Ele está preocupado que a vida de Bella vai ser arruinada, porque ela está grávida. Eu acho que ele está preocupado com ela não vai voltar a ensinar."

"Essa é a sua decisão de fazer, não a dele. Há milhares de razões por que as mulheres decidem ficar em casa com seus bebês. Eu fiquei em casa com Alice e você, e nunca me arrependi de um dia disso. Estou muito orgulhoso do fato de que eu terminei a faculdade e possuo um diploma, mas não posso segurar uma vela para o orgulho e alegria que sinto em ter sido capaz de ver sua irmã e você crescerem e aprenderem todos os dias. "

"Por que ele de repente acha que vou dar a Bella o que ela quer? Será que ele acha que eu iria forçá-la a ficar em casa ou algo assim? "

"Eu não tenho certeza, Edward. Você deve perguntar isso a ele. "

Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Está mais difícil falar com ele recentemente. Nossas divergências sobre Bella são menos freqüentes, mas eles também parecem ser mais aquecidos. Quase chegamos às vias de fato, esta manhã. "

"Edward!"

"Não!" Eu assegurei-lhe. "Jasper estava lá para acalmar os ânimos. E eu duvido que eu realmente teria feito qualquer coisa, mesmo que com Emmett. Teria feito Bella ficar triste e você sabe que eu não posso fazer nada para prejudicá-la. "

"Esta situação com Emmett e você precisa ser resolvida imediatamente. Eu não vou deixar uma tensão entre os dois se torne um stress para Bella. Você vai para casa nesse instante e resolva as coisas com Emmett. "

"Diga-me como. É por isso que eu lhe pedi para me encontrar."

"Os dois precisam ter uma conversa real. Ele precisa dizer exatamente o que seus medos com relação à gravidez, e você precisa enfrentar todos. Edward, eu sei que é difícil e isso não é um problema que você normalmente teria que enfrentar, mas com Emmett tendo suscitado Bella, torna-se complicado. "

"Eu sei. Eu tento manter isso em mente, em todos os momentos. Eu faço. Mas, se Bella descobrir que ele estava preocupado com nosso bebê, iria realmente magoá-la. Eu não posso deixar ele fazer isso com ela. "

"Então vá para casa e fale com ele."

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu olhava meu copo de café. Minha mãe sempre fazia tudo parecer tão simples e fácil. Talvez eu realmente estava pensando sobre a situação, com Emmett.

"Edward, se você falar calmamente para Emmett e manter seu temperamento sob controle, eu tenho certeza que vocês dois podem resolver as coisas. Eu sei que deve ser frustrante para você ser o marido e sentir como você tem que falar com seu irmão, mas Emmett realmente a ama e só quer o melhor para ela.

"Mas eu quero a mesma coisa."

"Então, encontrar uma maneira de se darem melhor juntos." Ela deu um tapinha na minha mão e sorriu para mim. "Agora, vá para casa e resolva as coisas com Emmett."

Eu deslizei para fora da cabine e beijei a bochecha dela. Fui para casa, pensando no que dizer e esperando Emmett estivesse mais calmo. Era difícil falar quando ele estava chateado.

Quando cheguei em casa, eu estava grato de ver que as meninas não chegaram. Jasper estava estirado no sofá, assistindo televisão. Ele levantou um braço e apontou na direção da escada sem dizer uma palavra. Segui sua instrução silenciosa e encontrou Emmett no quarto de hóspedes Rose e ele compartilhava cada vez que nos visitava.

"Você tem um minuto?" Eu perguntei.

Ele estava lançando bicho de pelúcia de Lily nas mãos. "Claro".

"Emmett, eu não quero que lutemos. Isto realmente deve ser um momento feliz para todos nós. É as férias, por exemplo. Por outro lado, você vai ser um tio, o favorito para brincar, tenho certeza. "

"Edward, eu não queria fazê-la soar como se eu não estou feliz por vocês. Eu realmente estou. É um milagre ter um bebê e ver pequenos pedaços de si mesmo nelas. Eu olho para Lily e eu sei que ela é a melhor coisa que já fiz na minha vida. Eu realmente quero Bella e você saibam desse sentimento ".

"Então por que você ficou tão chateado? O que você está te preocupando?"

"Eu quero que a Bella realmente, realmente seja feliz. Não é apenas uma espécie de prazer, ou coisas que-podia-ser-sempre-um-pouco feliz, mas feliz cem por cento ".

"Tanto quanto eu sei, que ela é".

"Ela era. Mas agora ela está grávida. Você não pode me dizer que você acha que ela vai querer continuar vivendo com seus pais, agora que ela vai ser uma mãe."

"Nós já estivemos conversando sobre a obtenção de um lugar a nossa própria casa antes de descobrimos sobre o nosso bebê. Guardamos quase todos os nossos salários e nós já olhamos alguns lugares por isso vamos saber que tipo de casa que nós queremos. Nosso bebê não vai atrapalhar os planos completamente, Emmett. Nós apenas podemos ter que adiá-las por um tempo. "

"Isso soa razoável. Você sabe que, porém, eu quero ajudar. Por que você e eu não encontramos um corretor de imóveis para me ajudar a vender a velha casa? É provavelmente é a hora de fazer isso, e eu poderia dividir o dinheiro com Bella, e então vocês não têm que esperar em conseguir uma casa ", Emmett ofereceu.

"Você tem certeza que Bella estaria bem com você vende-la?"

"Ela não foi lá desde a noite vocês dois fugiram e se casaram, então não vejo onde seria um problema."

"Na verdade, ela foi. Vamos uma vez no mês para limpar e arejar a casa. Ela não pode suportar a idéia de deixá-la cair aos pedaços. Mas eu posso imaginar que ficaria feliz de ver uma família que viver lá novamente. "

"Você iria me ajudar, se o corretor de imóveis disser que precisamos fazer alguns reparos ou tapa um pouco de tinta sobre ele?"

"É claro, Emmett."

Ele suspirou e olhou para mim por um minuto. "Edward, me desculpe. Eu pensei sobre o que Jasper disse e ele está certo. Nunca me afastei e deixei que Bella fizesse suas próprias escolhas juntos sem que eu interferisse. Sinto muito por todas as vezes que entrei em cena e interferi quando eu não devia. "

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendo que deve ser difícil para você deixá-la ir depois de ter sido responsável por ela por muito tempo. Espero que você saiba que eu nunca faria nada que prejudicasse Bella de qualquer maneira. "

"Exceto engravida-la", Emmett riu, quebrando a tensão anterior. "Rose disse que dar a luz dói como o inferno."

Eu ri com ele, balançando a cabeça ligeiramente. Emmett não podia evitar, mas encontrava uma maneira de transformar uma conversa séria em uma piada. Era uma das coisas que todos nós gostamos dele.

"Maridos! Estamos em casa! "Rose chamou lá de baixo.

Emmett e eu fomos para a porta. Ele me empurrou para fora do caminho e correu para fora do quarto rindo. Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu segui atrás dele. Ele já estava abraçando e beijando Lily e Rose no momento em que descei as escadas.

Bella e Alice estavam suas cabeças juntas ao longo de um sacola, falando em sussurros baixos, e eu podia ver a forma como ambos eram pouco de salto, que eram muito animado com alguma coisa. "Hmm. Minha esposa e irmã espreitando dentro de um sacola e manter sua voz baixa. O que tem essas senhoras travessas? "Eu perguntei.

Bella e Alice riram enquanto se abraçaram. Eu só fiquei lá, olhando para elas, cada vez mais desconfiado. Bella pegou a sacola de Alice e agarrou a minha mão. "Siga-me", disse ela.

"Para os confins da Terra e de volta, linda", lhe disse.

Ela riu enquanto me levou até a escada e para o nosso quarto. Ela me puxou para o sofá e divertidamente me empurrou para sentar nele. Ela rastejou no meu colo assim que ela estava diante de mim e me deu um grande sorriso.

"Será que você aproveitou sua viagem de compras com Alice?" Eu perguntei, beijando a bochecha dela.

"Sim, na verdade, foi muito divertido. Eu nunca soube que havia tantas coisas para bebês. E, surpreendentemente, que convenci de Alice para deixá-los todos na loja. "

"Então o que está na sacola?"

"Um presente para você", ela disse como ela me entregou a sacola. "Eu espero que você goste."

"É de você que eu tenho certeza Eu vou amar." Abri a sacola e se mudou o papel de tecido, revelando um livro. Puxei-a, li o título e começou a rir.

Bella pegou o livro de mim e virou para a tabela de conteúdos. "Olhe para todas as grandes coisas que tem aqui, Edward. Eu sei que você não pode realmente ir por um livro ou qualquer coisa, mas eu pensei que seria divertido para lê-lo juntos e depois podemos comparar nossas experiências com o livro. Além disso, eu realmente gostei do título. "

Eu peguei o livro dela e ler o título em voz alta. "_O livro para qualquer futuro pai: Um guia de sobrevivência para os homens. _Sim, Bella, que é um título interessante. É uma espécie que faz parecer que a gravidez é semelhante a um safari na selva ".

"Eu sempre lhe disse que faria um leão bom", ela riu.

Eu coloquei o livro de lado e peguei em meus braços. "Eu faria um leão horrível. Eu nunca seria capaz de deixá-la sair para fazer a caça. Seriamos o único casal de leões que o macho iria caçar. "

"Isso soa exatamente como você é", ela suspirou, encostando-se mais contra mim.

Bella ficou em silêncio, e não disse sobre o que estava pensando. Normalmente, eu teria perguntado, mas por agora, eu só estava feliz por estar em casa e em meus braços. Eu sinto falta dela terrivelmente toda vez que ela sai da minha vista. Eu a amava tão completamente que, quando ela saia, eu sentia como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando. Eu não podia sequer imaginar o que seria ficar longe dela e do nosso bebê. Eu encontrei-me sorrir como pateta depois que o pensamento passou, sonhando com a minha Bella, com uma barriga perfeitamente redonda.

Eu suspirei, deixando de sonhar acordado. "Espero que Alice não tenha te cansado muito, amor. Eu estava esperando você se sentiria em dar uma volta comigo."

Ela não respondeu assim eu me inclinei para o lado para ver o rosto, surpreso ao descobrir que ela estava dormindo. Eu cuidadosamente a ergui e coloquei ela na nossa cama. Tirei os sapatos e puxou as cobertas até a cintura. Ela não mexeu uma vez, deixei-me saber o quão cansada ela realmente era. Ela provavelmente tinha sido preparado para chegar em casa depois que a primeira hora, mas era demasiado altruísta para isso com Alice e Rosalie.

Apaguei a luz e deixei o quarto em silêncio, querendo encontrar a minha pequena irmã e definir uma linha reta sobre algumas coisas. Encontrei Alice sentada no chão da sala com um bloco de desenho nas mãos e lápis de cor espalhados ao seu redor.

"O que você está fazendo agora?" Eu perguntei, sentando em frente a ela.

"Planejando o berçário. Bella ama o azul e o verde, por isso estou chegando com esquemas para um menino e uma menina. Vou finalizar os planos, uma vez que sabemos exatamente do que vocês estão tendo", explicou Alice.

"Ali, você sabe que eu te amo e estou feliz que você está tão animado, mas você tem que abrandar por causa de Bella."

"Onde está Bella?"

"Dormindo graças a você. Ela não pode ser arrastada por todas lojas por horas a fio. Ela mal conseguia segurá-lo antes, e agora que seu corpo está trabalhando para apoiar duas vidas "

"Edward, eu prometo a você que nós tomamos de toneladas de quebra. E que eu não amuei, uma única vez, quando Bella disse que precisava para se sentar "

"Só me prometa que não vai levá-la para o shopping novamente até que ela pessa para ir."

Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e franziu a testa.

"Ela vai pedir, Alice. E se ela não fizer, eu vou. Basta deixá-la se acostumar com a idéia e relaxar um pouco. Eu não suporto vê-la tão cansada, muito menos logo agora."

"Edward", Alice suspirou, colocando a mãozinha em cima da minha. "Eu sei que vê-la doente te assustou muito, mas você não pode viver sua vida preocupante com algo vai acontecer com ela. Nenhum de vocês podem ser felizes dessa forma. Ela é perfeitamente saudável, está apenas cansado. E como você disse, uma vez que ela se acostume com as mudanças em seu corpo, ela vai adaptar-se e ela não vai estar tão cansada."

"Alice é certo", Rosalie me assegurou. "Eu atravessei a mesma coisa quando eu estava grávida de Lily. Bella vai ter momentos em que ela está extremamente cansada, e então está muito ativa."

"Espere até você chegar ao estágio demasiado excitado", Emmett gargalhou. "Essa foi a minha parte favorita."

Rosalie olhou para ele. "Desculpe-me?"

"Baby, cada estágio de sua gravidez foi minha parte favorita", ele rapidamente corrigiu. "Na verdade, por que não vamos subimos e vê-mos se não podemos dar a Lily um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha?"

"Claro que não Emmett Swan. Já te disse que eu não quero ter outro bebê até Lily, pelo menos, estar no jardim de infância. Eu quero que ela seja velha o suficiente para ajudar para que ela nunca se sinta deixada de fora ou com ciúmes ", Rose disse ele.

"Você gostou do seu livro?", Perguntou Alice, tentando orientar a conversa para águas mais seguras.

"Sim", riu. "Só Bella ia buscar-me um 'guia de sobrevivência para a paternidade'."

"Ela nem mesmo acha que você precisa," Alice riu. "Ela gostava muito do título e comprou."

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela está convencida de que vai ser o pai perfeito e você será sempre tentando ajudá-la a ser uma mãe decente".

"Minha mulher é tão boba algumas vezes," Eu ri. "O mesmo vale para ela. É tão boa cuidando da Lily e eu sou o que sempre fazer perguntas e atuando como tonto."

"Ela não seria a nossa Bella se sobre pensasse sobre as coisas", Alice disse com um sorriso.

Eu sabia o quão certas essas palavras eram. A noite que nos casamos foi a mais feliz da minha vida, mas horas antes tinha sido o mais triste. Eu tinha vindo para casa para encontrar anel de Bella e uma nota dizendo que ela tinha me deixado pelo meu próprio bem. Ela tinha acidentalmente ouvidp uma conversa entre meus pais e na verdadeira moda Bella, ela tinha pensado muito sobre isso, entrou em pânico e tentou sair pelo meu próprio bem. Mas eu tinha perseguido por ela, recusando-me a deixá-la ficar longe de mim. E o que tinha começado tão horrivelmente, terminou com a noite mais perfeita da minha vida. Eu tinha casado com a mulher dos meus sonhos e a fiz minha em todos os sentidos. E agora, ela tinha crescendo o nosso filho dentro dela, dando-nos tanto o presente mais especial que poderíamos esperar receber. Eu faria tudo o que podia para mantê-la de ficar não ficar pensando ou preocupada sobre a gravidez… u ia precisar de muitas distrações.


	4. Café da manhã de Véspera de Natal: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Café da manhã de Véspera de Natal (Bella PDV)**

"Bella?" Uma palavra simples da voz de um anjo, como é impossível ignorar esta manhã, como era a cada manhã, e ainda assim, eu queria continuar dormindo. Eu estava tendo um sonho muito agradável e eu não estava disposta a abandoná-lo ainda.

"Isabella, amor?" Aquela voz outra vez! Tão suave e doce, me chamando.

Eu não poderia ignorá-lo, e cheguei a pensar nisso, eu não conseguia me lembrar por que eu queria, em primeiro lugar. Nenhum sonho poderia comparar com a realidade do meu marido, meu Edward.

"Vamos, Bella. É hora de levantar-se," Edward insistiu. "Angela e Ben estarão aqui em pouco tempo."

Eu rolei para minhas costas e abri os meus olhos, instantaneamente encontrando os seus lindos olhos cor de esmeralda. "Bom dia, Edward."

"Bom dia, meu amor", ele riu, escovando o meu cabelo longe do meu rosto. Ele sorriu, levantou minha camisa e beijou minha pele logo abaixo do meu umbigo. "Bom dia pra você também, baby."

Eu ri tanto da forma como os lábios fez cócegas na minha pele, como das palavras que ele tinha falado.

"O que fez você rir?", Perguntou ele, envolvendo-me em seus braços fortes.

"Por um lado, fez cócegas. Por outro lado, é fantástico tê-lo tão animado e sorrindo como um babão". Suspirei feliz, aconchegando contra ele um pouco mais. "Tem certeza de que não podemos ficar assim o dia todo?"

"Tão maravilhoso como isso soa, eu não estou com medo. Esme está fazendo o seu favorito [link= .]chip pancakes de chocolate[/link] como nós falamos, e Carlisle está muito animado sobre a festa, vamos mais tarde. "

"Eu amo Esme e suas panquecas", eu suspirei.

"Ela ama você, também," ele riu.

Descansei tranquilamente em seus braços por alguns segundos, deixando meu cérebro acompanhar com o resto de mim. "Temos que dizer a Angela e Ben nossas novidades", eu gritei, de repente, ficando muito animado sobre o dia.

Edward beijou minha orelha e descansou a cabeça contra a minha. "Tenho certeza que eles vão ficar muito feliz para nós."

De repente, senti meu estômago estava fazendo algum tipo de salto estranho. Eu sabia o que era e o que viria em seguida. "Edward, eu preciso ir."

"Um minuto a mais", ele suspirou.

Eu empurrei em seu braço e balançou longe dele. "Deixem-me agora, ou você terá de limpar a cama, e possivelmente o chão", gritei.

Seus braços tinham desaparecido em um instante e eu estava correndo para o banheiro. Eu cheguei a tempo, e Edward estava bem atrás de mim, segurando meus cabelos e esfregando suavemente minhas costas.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu tinha certeza de que não estava mais enjoada e nem ficaria essa manhã. Edward sugeriu que eu tomasse um banho, e eu de boa vontade o ouvi. A água quente foi maravilhosa e me ajudou a esquecer tudo sobre os enjôos anteriores.

Saí do chuveiro e comecei a me secar, olhando Edward enquanto ele escovava os dentes. "Então eu acho que não pode jogar 'mais um minuto mais'", eu ria.

Ele lavou a boca e se virou, sorrindo brilhantemente em mim. "Não, eu suponho que é mais seguro deixá-la ir imediatamente agora."

"Mas você sempre pode me envolver de novo, logo que acabar."

Edward andou até a mim e pegou-me em seus braços. "Isso é uma oferta terei prazer em aceitar uma e outra vez, Bella."

Suspirei e descansei a cabeça contra seu peito. "Eu adoro quando temos uma manhã lenta e podemos ter o nosso tempo nos preparando."

"Bem, então eu vou ter que começar a definir o alarme para uma hora mais cedo para que todas as manhãs possam ser lentas."

"Exceto finais de semana. Você ainda está proibido de programar o alarme no fim de semana. "

"Concordo", ele riu, colocando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Ele suspirou e eu podia sentir a sua relutância em deixar-me ir quando removeu seus braços. "Precisamos ficar prontos."

Eu balancei a cabeça e segui para nosso quarto. Eu olhei através do meu armário, à procura de algo que parecia confortável de usar, mas também muito bonita para uma manhã. Depois do café da manhã, nós todos estaríamos indo para uma festa na casa de um dos colegas de Carlisle.

Edward já tinha escolhido a sua calça preta e camisa verde esmeralda de botão até que combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos. Fiquei imediatamente com inveja de quão facilmente ele era capaz de se vestir, enquanto eu continuava olhando para o armário, esperando por algum tipo de inspiração me atacar e me dizer o que vestir. Eu sabia que era irracional, mas eu estava realmente louco que ele poderia se vestir com muito pouco esforço.

"Você quer que chame Alice?", Perguntou ele, abraçando-me por trás e esfregando suavemente meu estômago. "Você parece estar tendo problemas sozinha."

Eu suprimi um desejo nada comum de lhe dar uma bofetada e inclinei-me ainda mais para ele ao invés disso. "Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo, mas tudo que eu olho, eu sinto que eu vou ficar preso nele."

"Deixe-me chamar Alice. Tenho certeza que ela vai encontrar a coisa perfeita para você."

"Ok", eu suspirei, ajeitando-me para que ele pudesse me deixar ir. Ele beijou minha orelha e foi embora.

O grito encantado de Alice foi ouvido por toda a casa, tenho certeza, e eu me peguei sorrindo ao som dela. Não demorou muito antes de ela estourar no quarto, arrastando o pobre Edward atrás dela.

"Bella, eu tenho a roupa perfeita para você", ela cantou. Ela deixou Edward ir, correu e me abraçou. "Estou tão feliz que você está me deixando de ajudar."

"Era isso, ou ficaria aqui na frente do armário o dia todo", disse.

Alice fez beicinho e eu suspirei, me sentindo mal por ter ferido os seus sentimentos.

"Eu não queria dizer isso assim. Sinto-me perdida, isso é tudo. Eu adoraria se você pudesse me ajudar a encontrar algo para vestir", disse a ela.

O beicinho de Alice logo desapareceu e foi substituído com um grande sorriso. "Você vai amar isso, Bella. Eu tive um sentimento sobre a camisa que Edward iria a usar hoje", disse ela, enquanto cavou na extremidade do armário. Ela voltou, segurando um belo vestido de seda verde-esmeralda em uma mão e um confortável suéter preto no outro. "Vocês vão combinar e parecem tão perfeitos juntos!" Alice gritou.

Eu estendi a mão e toquei o vestido, espantada com a textura lisa. "Alice, é tão bonito. Quando foi que você conseguiu isso?"

Alice falou rapidamente, correndo as suas palavras juntas, e tornando-se quase impossível saber o que estava dizendo… A menos, claro, se a conhecesse muito bem. "Eu-compre-no-dia-que-Rosalie-te-levou-na-Livraria."

"E onde que você foi?" Eu perguntei, tentando dar-lhe um olhar mortal, mas secretamente amando o vestido.

"Sim, e eu posso dizer pelo brilho em seus olhos que você o ama e eu sou perdoado", disse Alice enquanto ela me entregou o suspense. "Agora vista o seu grávida e desça as escadas."

"Alice, você não estão autorizada a chamar-me disso", eu gritei, meu rosto vermelho queimando com raiva.

"Desculpa", Alice disse, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Eu não quis dizer nada disso, Bella."

"Não, me desculpe, Alice", eu suspirei. "Eu devo ser apenas um pouco mal-humorada. Eu não estou acordada a muito tempo e depois a roupa. "

"Está tudo bem, Bella", Alice me assegurou. "Agora, por favor leve a futura mãe para baixo." Dançou para fora do quarto, não esperando por novas observações sobre mim.

"Você vai ficar linda," Edward disse, lembrando-me que estava aqui o tempo todo.

"Eu realmente gosto dele, mas você não pode dizer que isso a Alice," eu disse a ele, enquanto peguei a minha roupa intima.

"Eu acho que ela já sabe, Bella. O olhar em seu rosto quando você viu o vestido lhe disse."

"Ela vai usar esse conhecimento contra mim", suspirei, enquanto eu caminhava para o banheiro.

"Vou fazer o melhor que puder para protegê-la da duende", Edward prometeu, tentando não rir.

"Você realmente é um marido maravilhoso", eu disse a ele.

Eu coloquei minha roupa interior e arrumei meu cabelo bagunçado. Acabei apenas escovando-o e, em seguida, soltei uma parte dele nas costas. Eu propositalmente coloquei o vestido e o casaco de costas para o espelho, não querendo ver-me até que eu estava completamente pronta. Eu suavizei na parte inferior do vestido mais uma vez antes de virar de frente para o espelho. O que eu vi refletido de volta para mim, me fez ofegar.

E também fez Edward correr para o banheiro. "Bella, você está bem?", Ele perguntou, olhando preocupado.

"Eu estou bem. Desculpe te assustar", eu ri, tomando a sua mão e puxando-o para perto de mim. "Eu estava surpresa."

"Por quê?"

"Por isso," eu disse, acenando com a mão na frente do vestido. "Por mim. Espero realmente muito nisso.

"Não, amor. 'Linda' é muito fraco de uma palavra. Você está absolutamente deslumbrante." Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim. "Vamos lá", disse ele, puxando a minha mão suavemente.

"Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei, deixando-me levar para fora do nosso quarto.

"Eu não posso esperar para mostrar-te a todos."

"Você nunca se cansa de desfilar como enquanto sou uma super-modelo?"

"A beleza como a sua deve ser partilhada com o mundo, minha querida Isabella", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e me fazendo tremer. Ele percebeu minha reação e deu uma risadinha.

Quando entramos na sala de estar, a nossa família estava de pé perto da porta, cumprimentando Angela e Ben. Edward e eu ficando para trás por um minuto, sorrindo e observando nossa família e amigos. Tivemos muita sorte de ter tantas pessoas maravilhosas na nossa vida.

Angela me viu e gritou. "Bella", ela gritou, enquanto corria para mim e me abraçou. "Eu não posso acreditar que tem quase um mês desde a última vez que te vi."

"Isso é o que acontece quando você sai da faculdade e começa uma carreira no mundo real", eu ri. "Falando nisso, como você está apreciando seu trabalho?"

"Nós podemos conversar sobre o trabalho depois", disse Angela, sacudir o tema com um aceno de sua mão. "Eu quero falar com você! Você parece tão feliz e você está brilhando!"

"Obrigado, Ange. Amor como você está me fazendo sentir agora. Devo ter parecido horrível antes," Eu o provocava.

"Bella, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. E eu amo o vestido. Trata-se de Alice?" Angela perguntou.

"Não são todas as minhas roupas de Alice?" Eu ri.

"Com exceção do jeans e moletons!" Alice anunciado. "Mas eu estou lentamente removendo os de seu guarda-roupa!"

"Deixe o meu guarda-roupa em paz, Alice Cullen", eu choraminguei.

"Alice, não perturbe Bella", Edward avisou.

"Quanta proteção?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

Olhei para ela, não querendo que minhas notícias para ser apenas um pedaço da língua. Eu estava animada para começar a dizer a Angela. Ela e eu tínhamos sido amigas durante anos e eu sabia que ela ficaria feliz por mim. Ela também ficaria mal se sentisse como se fosse a última a saber. Proximidade foi à única razão dela já não saber sobre o bebê.

"O café está pronto", Esme chamou. "Vamos todos para a sala de jantar."

Todos foram para a sala e tomou os seus lugares na mesa de madeira longo de cereja. Sentei-me com o Edward à minha esquerda e Angela, à minha direita.

"Eu tenho sonhada com as suas panquecas, Sra. Cullen", disse Ben.

"É lindo ouvir isso", Esme deu uma risadinha. "Espero que estejam às suas expectativas."

"Tenho certeza de que vão estar ainda melhores", Ben responde.

Depois de todos os pratos tinham sido passados ao redor e todo mundo tinha um prato, começamos a comer e conversar entre mordidas. Eu estava tão animado e extremamente nervoso, para dizer Angela e Ben sobre o bebê. Eu ainda estava tentando descobrir como abordar o assunto, quando Angela fez isso por mim.

"Bells, desde quando você bebe leite de manhã? Você é uma garota de suco de laranja, desde que eu te conheci", comentou Angela.

"Bem, eu estava realmente tentando pensar em como lhe dizer, e eu acho que essa é uma boa forma de fazer", disse eu, parando para tomar uma respiração profunda. "Eu estou bebendo leite, porque eu preciso." Tirei as mãos na minha e sorriu feliz, pensando nas palavras que eu estava pronto para dizer. "Edward e eu vamos ter um bebê."

"Oh, meu Deus!" Angela gritou, me puxando para um abraço. "Oh, meu Deus! Quando foi que você descobriu? Quanto tempo você está?"

Eu ri, sentindo-me aliviada que ela ficou feliz por nós, não que eu duvidei, Angela tinha sido sempre cem por cento de apoio em mim. "Nós descobrimos que estou grávida há dois dias, mas nós não sabemos de quanto tempo vou saber na próxima sexta-feira."

"Você sabe por dois dias inteiros, e está me contando agora?" Angela criticou.

"Eu não queria te dizer ao telefone:" Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Eu posso entender isso." O sorriso Angela voltou com força total. "Estou tão feliz por você, Bella! E você, também, Edward. "

"Obrigado, Angela," Edward riu.

"Parabéns, garotos", disse Ben.

"Obrigada, Ben", eu respondi.

"Eu acho que todos já sabiam pois sou a única dando gritos?" Angela riu.

"Sim, bem, Edward gritou para toda a casa no outro dia," Eu ri. "Você teria morrido de rir se tivesse visto o seu rosto."

"Ele estava sorrindo aquele sorriso bobo de quando vocês dois se casaram?" Angela perguntou.

"Essa, só que maior", eu respondi.

"Quantas vezes Alice fez você ir às compras até agora?" Angela deu uma risadinha.

"Apenas uma vez", Alice amuou. "E ela nem sequer me deixou comprar nada."

"Mas eu prometi a você que nós vamos quando soubermos o sexo do bebê", eu lembrei Alice.

"Sim, e antes disso, Rose, Angela, Esme, e eu vamos as compras de roupas de maternidade," Alice disse, batendo palmas.

"Mas só após as férias acabarem," Edward ordenou.

Virei e sorri para ele. "Obrigado, querido."

Ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios. "Por nada, amor."

"Eu não posso esperar para saber se eu estou tendo um sobrinho ou sobrinha", Emmett anunciou. "Eu amo Lily enlouquecidamente, mas eu realmente gostaria de ter um menino para lutar com ele."

"Em, você percebe que você não pode realmente lutar com nosso bebê, né?" Eu perguntei, colocando uma mão protetora sobre meu estômago.

"Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido, Squirt! Tenha _alguma _fé em mim ", Emmett disse, revirando os olhos.

"Isto é tão excitante", gritou Angela. "Eu não posso acreditar que você vai tr um bebê!"

"Isso é como a quinta vez esta manhã que você gritou:" Eu ri.

"Estou tão feliz por você, Bella. Você merece ter uma família maravilhosa de preferência, depois de tudo que você passou", disse Angela, inclinando a cabeça dela contra a minha.

"Edward diz que acha que meus pais sabem e estão orgulhosos", sussurrei para ela.

"Como eu lhe disse muitas vezes, Edward é um homem inteligente", ela respondeu, acariciando a minha mão.

"O que há com os sussurros?" Alice exigiu. "É melhor não estar planejando ir em qualquer shopping sem mim."

"Eu nunca iria comprar sem minha duende favorita," eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

"Bem, isso certamente explica por que você parece feliz e brilhante", Angela deu uma risadinha. Ela olhou para Esme. "Carlisle e você devem estar tão animado."

"Estamos, querida", Esme disse, pegando a mão de Edward. "É muito emocionante saber que em breve teremos dois netos maravilhosos, e Lily terá um priminho para brincar."

À menção de seu nome, Lily começou a bater a colher na sua bandeja cadeira.

"Eu acho que Lily gosta da idéia," Rose riu, dando um beijo na testa menina.

"Rose, ela se parece tanto com você, e os cachos dela são lindos", disse Angela.

"Obrigado, Angela," Rose respondeu, sorrindo. "Muitas pessoas me dizem o quanto ela se parece com Emmett."

"Ela certamente tem seus cabelos, mas o rosto é todo seu", disse Angela.

"Ela definitivamente vai quebrar alguns corações, quando ficar mais velha," Ben riu.

Emmett endureceu na cadeira e sentou-se reto. "Ela não será permitida ficar perto dos meninos."

Todos nós rimos e ele franziu a testa.

"Eu não estou brincando! Eu sei como os meninos pensam. Eu fui um deles ", Emmett se queixou.

"Emmett, você tem cerca de doze anos antes que precise se preocupar com isso," Edward riu.

"Ria agora, camarada," Emmett disse, apontando o dedo para Edward. "Porque eu aposto que você vai ser dez vezes pior do que a mim se tiver uma menininha."

"Como que você imagina isso?" Edward perguntou.

"Você sabe como ser um cavalheiro e que vai esperar que qualquer garoto se aproximar de sua filha para seja assim, mas eu tenho notícias para você. Esses meninos… eles vão ser igual a mim", Emmett explicou.

O olhar de horror no rosto de Edward teria sido engraçado se eu não tivesse entendo exatamente o que Emmett tinha dito. Enquanto o meu irmão sempre foi respeitoso com seus encontros, ele nunca fez segredo de que não estava procurando por muito tempo, não até que ele conheceu Rosalie de qualquer maneira.

"Então, nós estamos esperando um menino, então?" Eu perguntei a Edward, esfregando o seu ombro.

Ele olhou para mim, com o rosto extremamente sério, enquanto acenou com a cabeça. Nós todos começamos a rir novamente. Pobre Edward, mais uma vez, ficando apavorados com o meu irmão mais velho. Eu poderia estar grávida, e minha vida poderia ser direcionada a algumas mudanças enormes, mas era bom saber que algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça em direção a ele e sorriu antes de me dar um beijo. "Eu amo você, Edward."

"Eu também te amo, Bella", ele respondeu antes de me beijar mais uma vez.

"Então," Angela disse colocando a mão no meu braço.

Eu me virei para ela, encontrando-me espelhando o sorriso animado em seu rosto. "Então".

"Você quer um menino ou uma menina?", Perguntou ela.

"Estou concentrada que estou grávida."

"Você está ansiosa para voltar a comer o que quiser quando quiser?"

"Não. Eu não quero ficar enorme", disse eu, meu nariz enrugou até com a idéia de ser uma baleia.

"Bella, abraçe os seus desejos", Rosalie riu. "O peso do bebê vai sair."

"Ouça-a, Bella," Emmett instruíu. "Você precisa estar mais preocupada com comer o suficiente para que o bebê ficar saudável, do que sobre o tamanho de suas roupas."

"Demorei um pouco para superar o pânico inicial sobre o aumento do número na escala, mas uma vez eu desisti de se preocupar com isso, minha gravidez foi muito mais divertida. Exceto com a reta final", disse Rose.

"O que havia de errado com o fim?" Eu perguntei, um pouco preocupada com a sua resposta.

"O último mês quase te mata, com os pés inchados, barriga inchada, e da falta de sono real. Nenhuma posição é confortável e é quase impossível se levantar por conta própria", explicou Rose. Ela tirou Lily de sua cadeira e aconchegou a menina perto de seu peito. "Mas uma vez que eles colocam o bebê em seus braços, você sabe que valeu a pena cada segundo de ser desconfortável."

Lily riu e pôs a mão sobre os lábios de Rose, fazendo com que todos nós a rir ao ver bonito. Rose riu e beijou cada um dos dedos do seu bebê.

"Dá-me a minha princesa", Emmett ordenou, sacudindo as mãos para sua filha.

Rose riu quando ela entregou sua filha. "Vá ver seu pai."

"Papai, papai, papai, papai", Lily cantava, batendo as mãozinhas nas bochechas Emmett.

Ele riu alto antes de cobrir seu rosto pouco com beijos. "Minha princesa".

"Incrível o que um bebê faz para a atitude do urso," Alice tocou.

"Cuidado, doende," Emmett advertiu, olhando por cima da cabeça de Lily.

"Não fale assim comigo", disse ela com um sorriso perverso. "Eu vou prever o seu próximo bebê como uma menina, também."

O olhar de medo no rosto de Emmett era impagável, levando-nos todos a rir novamente. Este foi de longe o mais feliz do café da manhã, mais cheio de riso do que eu tive em muito tempo.

"Alice, por favor não assuste Emmett dessa maneira", Esme deu uma risadinha. "Eu não quero que ele fique tão assustado quando para tirar fotos ainda hoje."

"Ah, mamãe," Alice choramingou. "Fotos de novo?"

"Vocês sabem como eu amo minhas fotos de família", Esme respondeu.

"Você terá alguns realmente bons em três dias", Jasper disse, falando pela primeira vez durante o café.

"O que foi isso?" Rosalie perguntou, olhando para seu irmão.

Jasper olhos se arregalaram de medo. "Hum ... eu ... Nada. Eu só estava pensando em voz alta. "

"Jazz!" Alice choramingou. "Como você pôde?"

"Eu não queria, Alice. Eu juro", disse ele, tomando-lhe as mãos em seu carro. "Por favor, não fique zangada comigo. Eu apenas fiquei tão animado e manter tudo dentro que desgastou-me e falei."

"Será que alguém por explicar o que está acontecendo?" Esme implorou.

"Bem, hum… era suposto ser uma surpresa de última hora, para torná-lo mais emocionante", disse Alice, torcendo os dedos nervosamente. "Jasper e eu fizemos planos para nos casarmos no dia 28 no tribunal. Nós estávamos indo para você obter todos vestidos sem saber por quê e depois chegariam lá."

"Por que na Terra que você faria isso?" Esme disse. "Como seriamos capazes de dar-lhes uma boa recepção? E sobre o casamento tradicional que sempre disse que queria Alice? Embora, eu suponho que eu deveria estar feliz que serei realmente capaz de ver um dos meus filhos se casando em pessoa, e não apenas por vídeo."

"Esme, querida", Carlisle disse baixinho. "Por favor, relaxe e deixar Alice terminar sua explicação. Nossa filha sempre tem uma razão para o que ela faz."

"Obrigado, papai," Alice suspirou, parecendo aliviado. "Mãe, eu sei que sempre falamos sobre um grande casamento, mas agora não é o momento. O negócio de Jasper está apenas começando, eu finalmente tornei-me uma gerente de loja, e nem um de nós pode dar ao luxo de ter tempo longe do trabalho. Então, nós discutimos as coisas e que ambos concordamos que a parte mais importante do nosso casamento seria as pessoas que nos cercam, como fizesse-mos nossos votos. E com toda a gente em casa para o Natal, nós apenas sentimos que esse seria o melhor momento para isso. "

"E nós pensamos que um jantar em família em um restaurante agradável seria a recepção perfeita", acrescentou Jasper, ainda segurando firmemente as mãos de Alice. "Nós não quisemos incomodá-la, Esme, ou fazê-la parecer como se estivéssemos deixando você fora de qualquer coisa."

"Não, claro que não, Jasper", Esme disse, dando-lhe um sorriso maternal. "Fiquei um pouco chocada com Alice planejamento de um evento tão pequeno para si mesma."

"Com a vinda do bebê, terei todo o planejamento grande que eu preciso", Alice tocou.

Eu gemi e enterrei meu rosto no ombro de Edward, fazendo-lhe rir e todos os outros também rirem de forma audível. "Por que ela me odeia?" Eu gemi.

"Alice só tem uma maneira estranha de mostrar o seu amor," Edward disse, me segurando perto dele.

"Lembre-se da diversão que tivemos no planejamento da recepção de Bella e Edward?" Alice perguntou, olhando para Esme. "E o rosto de Bella quando Edward a levou para o corredor?"

Corei apenas com a memória daquele dia, fazendo com que todos rissem mais uma vez. Se o planejamento de Alice para o bebê algo parecido com a recepção, eu estava indo para estar enterrada debaixo de produtos para bebês. Eu só esperava que Edward iria me proteger do pior da duende exuberância. Quando olhei para o rosto sorrindo, eu sabia que ele realmente faria qualquer coisa por mim. Eu era incrivelmente sortuda de ser tão amada pelo homem sentado ao meu lado. E nosso bebê estava indo definitivamente ter o melhor pai de todos, justamente igual ao meu – e eu tinha certeza disso. Eu só esperava que eu pudesse ser tão boa mãe para meu bebê como Renée tinha sido para mim.

* * *

**Estão gostando da continuação? Quero a opinião de vocês.**

**Bjs  
**


	5. Dia de Natal: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – Dia de Natal (Edward PDV)**

Eu fiquei na cama, assistindo Bella dormir, descansando a minha mão em seu abdômen. Eu sabia que era muito cedo para sentir alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia manter a minha mão longe. Havia um bebê crescendo bem debaixo dos meus dedos… o nosso bebê.

Coloquei um beijo leve contra sua pele, não querendo acordar minha mulher bonita ainda. "Olá, pequeno," eu sussurrei, sabendo que era muito cedo para eu ser ouvido, mas ainda sentindo um desejo irresistível de dizer isso.

Bella parecia tão calma e angelical enquanto ela dormia, com os cabelos castanhos se espalhando através de seu travesseiro, com os braços acima da cabeça. Suas pernas longas enroscadas no cobertor com os pés no final da cama. Eu ri, maravilhado com a sorte que eu ainda sentia a cada dia, chegando acordava ao lado dela. Este anjo maravilhoso tinha entrado em minha vida há três anos, e desde então, eu tinha sido muito felizes com ela. Ela me amou mais do que eu merecia, e eu a amava mais do que jamais poderia expressar com palavras ou gestos… Bella era meu mundo.

Ela suspirou e começou a se mexeu, começando seu ritual de acordar pela manhã. Eu sabia que seu próximo passo seria chutar as cobertas pelo resto do caminho, então eu fiz o certo em manter meus pés longe dela. Ela gemeu de leve e, em seguida, começou a mover as pernas, empurrando o cobertor que estava praticamente caindo da cama.

Ela bocejou alto, levantando os braços no ar e de apertou o rosto, fechando os olhos ainda mais apertados. Ela arqueou as costas e gemeu enquanto estendeu-se para fora, e, em seguida, ela relaxou na cama, colocando as duas mãos em cima da minha em seu estômago.

"Bom dia, Edward", ela riu, finalmente abrindo os lindos olhos castanhos dela.

"Bom dia, amor", eu ri, beijando a bochecha dela. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Muito bem", respondeu ela, voltando-se para o meu lado e aconchegando-se contra mim. "Quanto tempo você está me vendo dormir?"

"Não muito. Apenas o suficiente para lembrar quão sortudo eu sou em acordar com você todos os dias. "

"MMM. Você tem que ir para trás, senhor. "

Eu estava pronto para responder quando a senti tensa. Eu rapidamente afastei-a de mim e ela desceu de modo que estava mais próxima do banheiro. Tão logo ela ficou em pé, ela saiu correndo e eu acompanhei bem atrás dela. Segurei seus cabelos e esfregou as suas costas enquanto ela se ajoelhou no chão de azulejo frio. Eu teria que perguntar a Esme se tinha alguma coisa que pudesse dar a Bella, pelo menos, para ficar um pouco mais confortável nesta fase da sua gravidez.

Depois que ela terminou, eu a coloquei sobre o balcão e limpou o seu rosto com uma toalha fresca. Ela sorriu agradecida para mim, segurando minha mão firmemente em ambos os dela.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Mais seis a sete semanas disso", suspirou.

"Por que não olhamos esse livro que você comprou para mim e vêmos se tem alguma dica sobre como melhorar o enjôo pela manhã?"

"Eu realmente gostaria Edward."

Uma batida soou crescendo na porta do quarto. Bella e eu trocamos um olhar e então começamos a rir, com uma boa idéia do que iríamos encontrar no outro lado da porta. Andamos mais e abrimos apenas uma fresta, e fomos recebidos por uma Lily rindo.

Emmett colocou Lily de lado e fingiu que ela estava falando. "Tio Eddie, Tia Bella. Santa chegou e eu quero presentes. Pu favo vamos descer. "

"Pu favo?" Bella perguntou, rindo.

"Eu sou apenas um bebê", Emmett continuou. "E eu sou bonita, por isso desculpem o meu discurso."

"Mas que bebê tagalera você é", eu ri, abrindo mais a porta.

Bella pegou Lily de Emmett e abraçou com ela, beijando a bebê por todo o lado do rosto. "Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo", Bella riu, continuando a beijar Lily.

"Ela a ama também", Emmett garantiu a Bella, sorrindo com orgulho ao que via diante dele. "E você, também, Eddie", acrescentou ele, dando tapinhas no meu ombro. "Agora vamos começar o dia descendo para abrir os presentes."

"Eu acho que é o seu dia vai começar ", eu disse a ele, envolvendo um braço em torno da cintura de Bella e ajudando-a a descer as escadas.

"Ai estão vocês!" Alice gritou quando entramos na sala.

"Bella, querida, íamos deixar você dormir enquanto podíamos, mas com uma Alice irritante e um beicinho de Emmett, fomos superados", Esme disse, abraçando Bella e Lily, e depois a mim.

"Está tudo bem, Esme", Bella riu. "Eu já estava acordada."

"Estava enjoada esta manhã?" Esme murmurou.

Bella acenou com a cabeça, um rubor leve manchou o seu rosto.

"Vou fazer chá e trazer-lhe alguns biscoitos. Será animado. "

"Obrigado," Bella disse com um sorriso brilhante.

Eu puxei minha mãe em meus braços e a abracei com força. "Obrigado, mãe."

Esme abraçou-me tão apertado. "Estou tão feliz por você e Bella. Você vão ser dois pais maravilhosos."

"Vamos lá, pessoal!" Emmett gemeu. "Squirt e Eddie finalmente estão aqui e ainda não estamos abrindo todos os presentes."

"Vá em frente", Esme riu, me liberando. "Abram um de Emmett. Eu já volto."

"Não", Rosalie disse com firmeza. "Emmett é velho o suficiente para esperar mais alguns minutos, Esme."

"Ah, Rosie," Emmett gemeu.

Bella riu, escondendo o rosto atrás de Lily. Ela sempre gostava de ver Rose mandando em Emmett por perto, especialmente com a forma como ele sempre cedia e ouvia.

Lily estendeu suas mãos e segurou um pouco da minha camisa, puxando-se para mim enquanto ela deu uma risadinha.

"Eu acho que alguém quer o seu tio", Bella riu, entregando Lily para mim.

"Olá, Lily Bear", eu disse ajudando-a a levantar-se nas minhas pernas.

Ela saltou para cima e para baixo em meus braços, joelhos levemente flexionandos e seus cachos pulando por toda parte. Ela me falou com entusiasmo em sua língua de bebê, seus olhinhos azuis de grandes e iluminados.

"Você é uma pequena menina animada, esta manhã, não é?" Eu perguntei, recebendo uma enorme risada dela em resposta.

"Ela realmente ama seu tio Edward," Alice disse aproximando-se de mim. "Mas ela ama a Tia Alice ainda mais." Alice mexeu os dedos em direção Lily, mas Lily agarrou minha camisa e aproximou contra mim.

Jasper riu e Alice puxou os braços e fez beicinho. "Parece que ela ainda não perdoou-lhe pelas 22 mudanças roupeiro você colocou nela na ultima vez que foi sua babá".

"Alice!" Rose assobiou. "Vinte e dois?"

Emmett olhou para Alice que levou Lily fora dos meus braços, abraçando-a contra ele de uma forma de proteção. "Não admira que a minha pobre princesa chorou quando viu você. Você é uma pequena duende do mal. _Mal_! "

"Farei as pazes com ela", Alice bufou. "Espere até você ver o que eu tenho dela para de Natal."

"O quarto dela já está transbordando desse jeito que você estragá-la", Rosalie disse com um sorriso.

"Sim, mas ela está envelhecendo a cada dia. Ela precisa de brinquedos de menina grande", explicou Alice. "E se Bella e Edward têiverem uma menina, os brinquedos antigos Lily pode ir para ela."

"Acredito que ambos estão esperando um menino," Jasper riu.

Bella olhos arregalaram-se segundos antes de ela abaixar à cabeça para se esconder atrás de seus cabelos.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Eu perguntei, puxando-a contra o meu lado. "Por que você corou e está se escondendo?"

"Bem ... eu ... eu não quero ser tão parcial", ela sussurrou.

"Bella, querida, aqui está o seu chá", Esme interrompeu, segurando a xícara fumegante.

Eu cuidadosamente tomei a xícara e pires dela, sabendo como parecia fácil acidentes acontecerem em torno de Bella. "É melhor eu segurá-los até a minha adorável esposa decidir sair do seu esconderijo", disse eu, esperando que uma piada servisse para fazer Bella sair de seu estado tímido.

"Qual de vocês fizeram minha filha passar vergonha, a ponto de esconder?" Esme perguntou com as mãos nos quadris e uma carranca no rosto.

"Jasper fez isso," Emmett gritou, usando o braço de Lily para apontar para ele. Lily deu uma risadinha feliz e continuou a apontar para ele.

"Jasper Hale", Esme repreendeu. Lily ajudou-a, gritando com Jasper na sua língua de bebê.

"Esme, eu juro que eu não quis. Eu não tinha idéia que ela iria ficar envergonhada com isso", Jasper disse rapidamente.

"Sim, Squirt, por que você está envergonhada de qualquer maneira?" Emmett perguntou.

"Porque," Bella bufou, soprando o cabelo afastando de seu rosto e empurrando o resto com as mãos.

"Meu Deus, somos mal-humorado hoje", disse Rose riu.

"Rose, não burlar a menina querida", Esme disse, tentando esconder o sorriso. "Vá em frente, Bella. Diga-nos o que está incomodando você. "

"Bem .. É só... Eu sei que eu deveria estar feliz de estar grávida com tudo, e não me preocupar se é um menino ou uma menina. Eu sei que há tantos casais por aí que tem o sonho de ter um filho e só é meio egoísta da minha parte querer escolher. Mas eu não posso evitar." Bella olhou para mim através de seus cílios, parecendo tão tímida e inocente nesse momento. "Eu realmente amo a idéia de ter um menino", disse ela, sua voz tão suave que eu tinha que esticar-lhe as palavras.

Eu sorri e beijei sua testa, puxando-a completamente em meu colo. "Eu gosto dessa idéia, também amor. E não há nada errado com isso."

"Bella, querida, não é egoísmo", Esme assegurou-lhe, sentando-se ao nosso lado. "Eu desejei os meus dois filhos. E eu tive sorte o suficiente para obtê-los na ordem exata que eu queria ter."

"Sério?" Bella perguntou, seu sorriso voltando lentamente ao seu rosto.

"Sim, minha querida. Acredito que todas as mães têm um desejo secreto em seu coração", Esme respondeu. "Mas está tudo bem. Uma vez que o bebê é colocado em seus braços, não importa se é um menino ou uma menina. Só importa que o bebê está vivo e saudável, junto com você. Nenhum sonho pode substituir a realidade de seu bebê em seus braços. "

"O que foi que Renee estava pensando quando estava esperando essa grande carga?" Rose esmiuçoudescansando a cabeça no ombro de Emmett.

"Ela estava pensando uma beleza especial de cabelos loiros que ia precisar de um homem grande e forte para amar e cuidar dela", Emmett disse, beijando docemente rosto de Rose.

"Ah!" Alice, Bella e Esme suspiraram enquanto Rose fungava. Lily inclinou-se e colocou a testa no rosto de Rose, afagando a cabeça da mãe lentamente.

"Isso mesmo, Princesa," Emmett disse. "Dê a sua mamãe muito amor e carinho. Ela merece isso."

"Edward, eu acho que ele está finalmente pegando a forma de falar romântico", Jasper riu.

"Demorou o tempo suficiente para ensinar-lhe:" Eu brinquei, sorrindo para Emmett.

"Vamos abrir alguns presentes ou o quê?" Emmett perguntou, olhando um pouco irritado.

"Sim, nós vamos", Carlisle riu. "E Lily vai primeiro."

"Ah, cara!" Emmett gemeu.

"Papai, você começa a ajudar a sua princesa abrir os presentes", salientou Rose, efetivamente sumindo com a careta de Emmett.

"Vamos com o primeiro roxo enorme", Emmett disse, fixando Lily em seu colo. "Queremos ver o que está ai não é princesa?"

Lily apenas riu e bateu palmas. Jasper riu enquanto colocou o enorme presente na frente de Lily e Emmett. Lily inclinou-se imediatamente e começou a bater as mãos contra o presente e falando animadamente em sua língua de neném.

"Ela gosta do papel de embrulho", eu ri, segurando Bella perto enquanto ela tomava um gole de chá e mastigava seus biscoitos.

"O que você deu a ela Alice?" Rose perguntou, olhando para o pacote grande com cautela.

"Algo que toda a princesa merece", Alice respondeu com um sorriso gigante.

"Abra-o aqui mesmo, Lily," Emmett instruído como todos nós assistimos Lily e ele rasgarem o papel. Ambos foram arrancando grandes pedaços e jogava para o lado.

"Em, ela tem um pedaço na boca", advertiu Rose, tentando alcançava sua menina.

"Não deixe que ela sufoque", Esme avisou, olhando como se quisesse chegar no bebê também.

"O que você está fazendo, Princesa?" Emmett perguntou como ele se virou para encará-lo Lily. Ele gentilmente abriu a boca aberta enquanto Rose tirou todo o papel.

Lily começou a choramingar, quando viu que o seu lanche tinha sido tirado. Como o último papel foi retirado, Lily soltou um grito estridente.

"Não chore, Princesa," Emmett pediu, abraçando sua filha gritando. "Papai não poderia deixá-lo engasgar. Não fiquei irritada" Ele começou a beijar suas bochechas e logo transformou suas lágrimas em um riso feliz.

"Quem nunca pensei que meu grande irmão urso poderia ser tão doce e terno?" Bella meditou, olhando para mim.

"Lily tem tido um efeito calmante sobre ele", disse, beijando sua testa.

"Que tipo de efeito você acha que nosso bebê terá sobre nós?"

"Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia, amor, mas eu mal posso esperar para descobrir."

Enquanto a manhã avançava, a sala se tornou um mar de papel rasgado, e em volta brinquedos do bebê. O pacote gigante roxo acabou sendo um castelo, completo com carruagem e cavalos. Carlisle e Esme tinham dado a ela uma zebra que montasse da qual gostava mais de abraçar do que montar. Bella e eu tínhamos dado a ela alguns livros, esperando que ela fosse um ávido leitor, assim como sua tia. Rose e Emmett tinham dado roupa desde Lily parecia estar crescendo a cada semana agora. Carlisle e Esme deram-lhe alguns brinquedos educativos e algum dinheiro depositado em seu fundo da faculdade.

Uma vez que Lily caiu no seu mar de presentes, Rose levou para cima e colocou-a em seu berço. Depois disso, todos se revezaram abrindo os presentes que tínhamos comprado para cada um. Já teríamos terminado tudo isso, mas com um bebê em casa, tudo parecia se mover em um ritmo mais lento. Era difícil imaginar no próximo ano, como seria com dois bebês, mas eu estava muito animado para descobrir.

"Pronto", Carlisle suspirou. "O Natal está finalmente terminado".

Esme sentou-se no braço do sofá e beijou sua bochecha. "Você está cansado já, querido?"

"Eu acho que estou ficando velho demais para o Natal", ele riu.

"Não diga isso, papai", Alice disse. "Você é tão velho como se sente e não tem permissão para se sentir velho, nunca".

"Planejando que eu fique aqui para sempre, né?", Ele perguntou, sorrindo para ela.

"Absolutamente", disse Alice, levantando indo até ele. Ela se sentou no colo dele e abraçou-o firmemente. "Você tem muito a fazer, pai. Você tem que entregar-me em dois dias, e então você tem que estar aqui para me ajudar a estragar os meus filhos quando eu tiver algum um dia."

"Eu já volto," Bella disse de repente, de pé e colocando sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa do café.

"Tudo bem?" Eu perguntei, olhando seu rosto de perto.

"Claro", respondeu ela, dando-me um sorriso. Eu soube imediatamente que ela estava mentindo, mas não o por que.

Eu balancei a cabeça e deixei-a ir, planejando seguir bem atrás dela. Eu dei-lhe alguns segundos de vantagem e depois foi atrás dela. Encontrei-a no nosso banheiro, sentado na beira da banheira e chorando em suas mãos. "Bella?" Eu chamei-a, ajoelhei diante dela.

Ela enxugou os olhos dela com o tecido que estava segurando e tentando sorrir para mim.

"Não finja, amor. Diga-me o que está incomodando você", implorei.

"Só não sou eu mesma, Edward. Eu prometo que é só isso."

"O que você está te chateando, Bella?"

"Eu não estou chateada, apenas triste."

"Ok, então. Por que você está triste? "

"Porque eu sinto falta dos meus pais", soluçou ela, deslizando fora da borda da banheira para meus braços. "Eu quero a minha mãe esteja aqui para me ajudar com esta gravidez e quero que o meu pai aconselhe seus netos. Eu quero ouvir histórias sobre mim quanto era um bebê e ir através de fotos antigas de família com elas."

"Eu sinto muito que não possamos verdadeiramente compartilhar isso com eles, Bella. Mas você tem que saber que estão cuidando de você, e que eles estão felizes em ver você feliz. E eu sei que não é o mesmo, mas nós podemos fazer essas coisas com Emmett e o resto da nossa família. Tenho certeza que ele é velho o suficiente para lembrar de algumas coisas sobre você como um bebê."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, soluços acalmaram um pouco. "Eu sei que algumas das histórias, mas não é o mesmo quando eles não estão aqui para dizer, em suas vozes." Ela fungou e limpei o rosto dela. "Sinto muito, Edward. É manhã de Natal e eu não deveria estar chorando assim."

"Bella, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você não tem que pedir desculpa. É natural que você pense em seus pais, especialmente com as férias e o bebê. Gostaria que chamasse Rosalie para que você possa falar com ela? Sabemos que ela já passou por essa mesma coisa, com Jasper e ela terem perdido seus pais. "

"Sim, por favor. Não digo a todos porque, apesar de tudo. Eu não quero que Emmett fique histérico e venha aqui. Eu não posso lidar com ele agora. "

"Ok, amor," eu prometi, levantei levando-a para nosso quarto. Eu a coloquei no sofá e a cobri com o cobertor. "Eu já volto. Só descanse enquanto eu chamo Rosalie, ok? "

"Tudo bem", ela concordou, sorrindo um sorriso sincero para mim.

Eu fui para o segundo andar e vi Rose saindo do quarto de Lily. "Será que ela ainda está dormindo?"

"Sim", Rose riu baixinho fechando a porta. "Ela estava chorando em seu sono, porque ela conseguiu chutar seu cobertor fora dela."

"Rose, eu posso lhe pedir um favor?"

"Qualquer coisa, Edward."

"É Bella ..."

"Os pais dela?" Rose perguntou.

"Sim".

"Eu vou falar com ela."

"Obrigado, Rose," eu disse, puxando-a para um abraço.

"Bella é a minha irmã mais nova de todas as maneiras", respondeu Rose. "Vou subir e falar com ela e fazê-la sorrir e rir em nenhum momento. Você desça e relaxe."

"Isso realmente não é possível, mas eu vou descer de qualquer maneira", disse a ela.

"Ela vai ficar bem, Edward. Eu prometo a você. Ela está apenas com um sentimento oprimido. Eu passei por tudo isso e estou muito feliz por ser capaz de usar essas experiências para ajudar a Bella. Agora! Vai fazer alguma coisa para você e vou retornar com uma Bella muito feliz. E deixe Emmett saber que Lily está dormindo antes do grande urso correr até aqui e acordá-la. "

"Ok," eu riu, girando e descendo o resto das escadas.

"Onde está Bella?" Alice perguntou, correndo para cima de mim.

"Ela vai ser até um pouco", eu respondi.

"Oh. Devo subir?"

"Não, não desta vez. Rose está com ela."

"Oh", Alice disse com uma voz suave. Ela sabia tão bem quanto eu que nenhum de nós poderia compreender completamente a dor que Bella estava passando, ainda tínhamos os nossos pais conosco.

"Ela não quer que Emmett saiba então eu preciso de você para me ajude a mantê-lo distraído."

"Isso não será um problema", ela riu. "Ele abriu um novo jogo e está agora tentando vencer Jasper." Alice segurou no meu braço, puxando-me para o sofá com ela. "Por que ela está triste?"

"Ela realmente sente falta deles agora, Ali".

"Você acha que falar com a mamãe seria ajudar?"

"Não. Mamãe seria boa em conforto, mas Rose sabe exatamente o que Bella está passando. "

"Você está um pouco ciumento que não está lá em cima com Bella agora?"

Eu ri, abraçando Alice apertado-a contra mim. "Eu não sou Emmett, você sabe."

"Eu sei, mas eu também sei o quão próximo Bella você é."

"Eu sei que tanto quanto eu quero entender e simpatizar, nunca saberia exatamente o que é que Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, e Jasper passaram. Eu não posso imaginar ter chegado tão longe sem mãe e pai que esteja lá para nós, então não há realmente nenhuma maneira para mim saber o que Bella precisa ouvir agora. Se Rose pode fazer isso, então eu devo deixar e não têm nada para sentir ciúmes. A felicidade de Bella vem em primeiro lugar. "

"Então, eu acho que talvez eu devo esconder que o último presente que eu tenho para Bella até mais tarde", Alice suspirou.

"O que você fez?" Eu perguntei, virando-se para olhar para o rosto da minha irmã.

"É um presente para o bebê."

"Ali, ela implorou que não", eu suspirei, comprimindo a ponte do meu nariz. Eu amava minha irmã mais velha claro, mas às vezes, ela só não sabia quando parar. Bella tinha dito explicitamente não lhe presentes do bebê, até que soube o sexo do bebê.

"Me desculpe, mas eu não consegui resistir! Era perfeito demais ", respondeu Alice, não um pouco de remorso em seu rosto ou de postura.

"O que foi, Alice?", Perguntei, curioso sobre o que poderia torná-la descaradamente ir contra a vontade de Bella.

"Eu encontrei o seu chocalho de prata velha no sótão. Levei para a loja de jóias e tinha polido."

"Alice", Esme suspirou, depois de ter ouvido nossa conversa.

"Eu queria que você ficasse tão surpresa como Bella, mãe. Essa é a única razão que eu não tinha mencionado, eu juro", disse Alice, olhando com desculpas desta vez.

"Você realmente fez isso por nós?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Sim", respondeu ela, sorrindo largamente. "Eu sei o quanto Bella adora aprender sobre sua infância e como odeia me deixar comprar suas coisas, então eu pensei que esta era a coisa perfeita para ela."

"Você embalou de uma forma que podemos vê-lo?" Esme pediu. "Eu não tenho posto os olhos nisso em quase vinte anos."

Alice correu para a árvore e, em seguida, correu de volta para nós, segurando uma caixa retangular. Ela cuidadosamente desatado o laço azul e, em seguida, levantou a tampa da caixa.

"Oh, Alice," Esme suspirou, correndo o dedo sobre a superfície, brilhante de prata.

"Eu acho que este é o lugar de onde veio o amor de Edward por automóveis prata," Alice riu.

"Por que vocês três estão amontoados juntos?" Carlisle perguntou, dirigindo-se para nós.

"Estou mostrando-lhes de presente surpresa de Bella," Alice disse.

"Carlisle, olhe", Esme disse, apontando para a caixa e fungando levemente. "Você se lembra quando você deu para mim?"

"Claro, eu lembro", respondeu ele, abraçando-a firmemente. "Alice, é maravilhosa por se lembrar e pensado para dar a Bella."

"O que é isso gente?" Emmett perguntou, aparecendo atrás de Carlisle com Jasper. "O que estamos todos olhando?"

"É para Bella?" Jasper questionou, olhando para a caixa nas mãos de Alice.

"Sim", Alice disse.

"O que é para mim?" Uma voz doce perguntou da escada.

Minha família se moveu para o lado, abrindo espaço para Bella se juntar a nós. Rose e ela desciam as escada juntas e caminharam até o sofá enquanto Alice terminou de colocar a tampa de volta na caixa.

"O que é para mim?" Bella repetiu, sorrindo para mim, enquanto a puxei para o meu colo.

"Edward?" Alice questionada.

"Acho que será bom, Ali," Eu lhe assegurei.

Alice sorriu e segurou a caixa para Bella. "Bella, isso é para você. Eu prometo que é seu último presente este ano."

"Eu vou te lembrar disso," Bella disse, sorrindo um pouco. Ela tomou o cuidado caixa de Alice e começou a trabalhar a tampa. "A caixa é pesada, Alice. Eu espero que você não tenha comprado nada de muito extravagante. "

"Só abra", Alice insistiu.

Bella finalmente a tampa e sua respiração presa em sua garganta. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e alguns transbordaram em seu bochechas avermelhadas. "Oh Alice,".

"Então você gosta dele, então?" Alice perguntou nervosamente, saltitando ao nosso lado.

Bella traçou as letras gravadas no chocalho, lentamente, balançando a cabeça.

Eu beijei o rosto molhado e sorri para ela. "Você realmente gosta Bella?"

"Edward é lindo. Ele realmente foi seu?"

"Sim. Meu pai me lembrou a história por trás dele. Gostaria de ouvir? "

"Claro que sim", Bella respondeu, colocando a mão no meu rosto. "Eu adoro ouvir histórias sobre você."

"Bem, minha mãe estava grávida de oito semanas de mim e estava mal com os enjôos pela manhã". Eu pisquei para Bella, e ela riu, pressionar sua testa à minha. "Smells realmente afetado e ela não conseguia segurar o alimento no início da manhã. Então, meu pai foi forçado a comer cereal velho liso o tempo todo."

"Não me importava", Carlisle interrompeu.

Eu ri. "E porque ele não mente e queria provar para minha mãe como estava feliz sobre ela estar grávida, saiu em busca do presente perfeito. Você vê, minha mãe estava absolutamente convencida que a partir do momento em que ela descobriu que estava grávida que eu seria um menino. Ela pegou o meu nome em poucas horas de sua obtenção de resultados de teste. Então, depois de procurar durante todo o dia, meu pai viu este chocalho na janela de uma loja de jóias. Ele entrou e pediu para ter as minhas iniciais gravadas nele. Poucos dias depois, o chocalho estava pronto e meu pai foi dar para minha mãe."

"Ela começou a chorar igual a mim?" Bella riu, seus olhos castanhos brilhantes de excitação.

"Sim eu fiz", Esme deu uma risadinha.

"Obrigado. Isto é simplesmente perfeito," Bella disse. Ela abraçou Alice e depois Esme. "Eu sou tão sortuda de ter todos vocês comigo e eu amo todos vocês."

"E nós amamos você, Squirt", Emmett disse, andando mais e acondicionando Bella e Esme em um dos seus abraços de urso.

O resto da família seguiu, até que foram apenas oito pares de braços segurando firmemente um ao outro. Bella estava certa e todos nós éramos muito felizes de ter um ao outro. Nosso bebê vai definitivamente entrar em uma família maravilhosa e amorosa, eu não podia esperar para conhecer a ele… ou ela.


	6. A&J Dia do casamento: Alice

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Alice & Jasper: Dia do casamento (Alice PDV)**

Por enquanto eu poderia recordar, podia ver as coisas sobre as pessoas, sobre seus futuros. Chame-o de flashes de intuição, uma segunda visão, ou apenas uma sensação de que seria o caminho certo. Edward costumava me chamar "A Grande Ali" quando éramos crianças porque eu sempre parecia saber quando algo grande estava para acontecer. Eu acho que meu pequeno presente tinha igualmente fascinado e assustado ele – com toda a franqueza, eu me senti assim com relação a isso, também.

O dia que eu conheci Jasper, eu tive a melhor "visão" de toda a minha vida. Eu estava andando por uma creche, com a minha mãe, tentando ajudá-la a decidir entre as roseiras em miniatura-de e da cultura de freesia branca. Pessoalmente, eu queria ir com lírios amarelos, mas ela tinha feito isso há dois anos e queria algo novo e diferente desta vez, minha mãe levava o clube do jardim muito a sério.

Lembro-me de andar longe do seu olhar para algumas gardênias. As flores eram muito brancas e bonitas e eu não poderia deixar de curvar-me e cheirar a sua fragrância doce.

"Tenha cuidado, pequena garota. Você não quer cair nessa planta." Uma voz profunda disse.

Levantei-me em linha reta e começou a me virar, preparando mil coisas diferentes para dizer ao idiota que pensou que eu era uma criança. Claro, eu era pequena, mas ser confundido com uma criança… era rude!

Mas todos os comentários ficaram longe dos meus olhos quando os pousei sobre ele. Seu cabelo loiro parecia enquadrar o rosto perfeitamente não excessivamente curto ou longo, não muito ondulado ou em linha reta, mas de certa forma apenas certo. E seus olhos azuis… mesmo com todo o meu conhecimento de moda, eu não poderia colocar uma cor exata para eles.

Ele tomou uma respiração afiada, estremecendo ligeiramente. "Eu estou tão arrependido, senhorita eu não deveria… bem, eu estava errado… e eu sinto muito por presumir… por favor me perdoa?", Ele gaguejou.

Eu encontrei-me rindo à sua custa, o prazer sobre como ele parecia tão aturdido sobre seu erro. "Eu vou te perdoar se você me disser seu nome," eu ofereci.

"Jasper", ele sorriu, segurando sua mão em minha direção. "Jasper Hale."

"Olá, Jasper. Eu…"Eu tinha certeza que tinha a intenção de lhe dizer o meu nome, mas quando ele pegou minha mão e eu senti sua pele contra a minha, eu tinha esquecido de tudo, incluindo o meu próprio nome.

"Bonita", Jasper disse, puxando minha mão em direção ao seu rosto. No momento em que seus lábios tocaram minha pele, a visão mais maravilhosa que eu já vi encheu minha mente. Jasper estava em um smoking e estava sorrindo, com seus olhos azuis brilhando como um conjunto de diamantes Tiffany. E eu estava lá, parado em frente a ele em um belo vestido de noiva com tanto estilo vintage e moderno. E os olhares sobre nossos rostos, estavamos profundamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

"Senhora", uma voz chamou, tentando me puxar para longe deste belo espetáculo. "Senhora, você está bem?" A voz persistiu.

Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça, deixando-me voltar para o aqui e agora. Jasper tinha um olhar preocupado sobre o seu rosto e ele estava segurando minhas duas mãos. "Alice. Meu nome é Alice," eu disse.

"Bem, Alice, você está bem?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem."

"Você tem certeza? Você parecia um pouco… "

"Desligada?" Eu ri.

"Não, só perdida em seus pensamentos. Tudo o que você estava pensando parecia fazer você muito feliz", disse. Aqueles olhos azuis cravaram no meu olhar, desenhando-me até que eu senti essa enorme sensação de calma e o desejo de ser completamente honesta com ele.

"Jasper, eu vou casar com você um dia", disse ele.

"Casamento?", perguntou, virando-se os lábios em um sorriso lindo. "Acho que é um pouco cedo para saber isso, mas porque não chegamos a uma xícara de café e discutimos as possibilidades?"

"O café vai ter o seu poder de sair por algum motivo. Por que não vamos para Café Presse em vez disso?"

"Como você sabe disso?" Jasper questionou. Suas sobrancelhas estavam ligeiramente arqueadas e seus olhos azuis queimando através de mim, tentando puxar a resposta diretamente da minha alma, ou pelo menos é assim que me senti.

"Eu não sei," Eu encolhi os ombros. "Às vezes, eu só sei que as coisas".

"Como eu vou ser um dia extremamente feliz por ter alguém tão bonita como você se casando comigo?", Ele perguntou, um sorriso pequeno que se sobre sua boca perfeita.

"Exatamente como isso", eu assegurei ele.

"Alice, querida! Onde você está?" Minha mãe me chamou.

"Oh!" Eu ofeguei, depois de ter esquecido completamente da minha própria mãe, na presença deste homem maravilhoso. "Eu sinto muito, Jasper. Eu realmente quero te conhecer, mas eu estou aqui com minha mãe."

Aquele sorriso lindo que eu vislumbrada anterior ultrapassou o seu rosto mais uma vez. "Você sabe, eu já ouvi em algum lugar que três é o número perfeito quando você quer companhia, então por que não a convida também?"

E assim que eu fiz. Minha mãe, Jasper, e eu tínhamos gastado quase três horas no Café Presse falando de tantos assuntos diferentes. Eu soube que Jasper era um irmão gêmeo, e que ele e sua irmã, Rosalie, ambos tinham acabado com o cabelo de sua mãe e os olhos de seu pai. Eu também descobri que seus pais haviam falecido há muito tempo atrás, vítimas inocentes da guerra civil de uma nação estrangeira. Jasper não entrou em detalhes e nem minha mãe nem eu sentimos que era o momento nem o lugar para fazer mais perguntas. Eu tinha a informação de que Jasper e Rosalie eram originalmente de Mississippi, mas tinha se mudado para Washington para atender à faculdade juntos, Jasper era um arquiteto e Rosalie era em design e engenharia mecânica. E eu soube que eu já o amava e queria passar todos os dias da minha vida com ele.

"Alice".

Por que não me deixam com meus pensamentos? Eles sempre reclamou que eu não tinha pensamentos profundos, só pensando em moda, e então quando eu finalmente encontrava algo muito mais valioso do que itens de alta costura, eles querem me fazer pegar a atenção para outra coisa.

"Oh, Alice Cul-len!"

Eu tentei uma vez mais para ignorar que a voz e continuar a repetir que o meu primeiro dia com Jasper.

"Ótimo. Não apareça na hora de casar com Jasper e esmague completamente seu coração. Edward vai gritar com você. Emmett vai implorar e gritar com você. Esme e Carlisle ficarão desapontado em você. Rosalie vai te matar."

Suspirei e encarei normalmente a minha doce cunhada. "Isabella, você está muito impaciente hoje."

"Olhe aqui, Pixie!" Bella resmungou, retornando meu olhar. "Você vai colocar sua bunda nesse vestido e vamos descer para nos juntas Esme, ou eu vou me colocar no cargo de ficar te deixar pronta e eu vou colocar sua pequena bunda em uns jeans e camiseta."

"Será que os hormônios estão falando? Ou a Bella que Emmett disse uma vez pode morder?" Eu ri, abraçando Bella firmemente.

"Ambos", ela riu. "Você sabe, eu meio que esperava que você fosse saltar e os vestidos fosse a primeira coisa a colocar esta manhã. Por que você está tão calma?"

"Eu não sei," Eu encolhi os ombros. "Talvez porque eu sabia que este dia ia chegar a muito tempo."

"Você sabe, tecnicamente, Emmett é a razão pela qual todos nós acabamos como uma grande família. Isso é um tipo de pensamento assustador", Bella riu.

"Emmett? Como Emmett é o responsável? "

"Emmett é a razão de Jasper estava no viveiro no dia em que você o conheceu. Emmett e Jasper se conheceram no ginásio e Jasper convidou-o para sair. Enquanto eles estavam lá, Emmett estava jogando fora e bateu sobre esta planta em vaso grande, quebrando o vaso e tudo. Jasper foi para o viveiro para encontrar um vaso e então encontrou você. E então Jasper apresentou Emmett e Rosalie para você, e, eventualmente, Edward. E meses depois apresentou Rosalie para mim."

"Será que Emmett sabe disso?"

"Caramba, não", Bella riu. "Ele nunca pararia de nos lembrar de seu papel muito importante em nossas vidas, se ele soubesse. Você sabe o quanto ele gosta de sua provocação. Os únicos que conheço sabem somos Rosalie, eu e você agora. E já que estamos todas informadas agora, tenho que insistir em que você entre neste vestido de noiva muito bonito, para que possamos ir até o cartório e você se casar."

"Sr. Jasper Hale," eu suspirei feliz, ajudando a Bella remover o meu vestido do cabide. Rosalie estava ajudando Jasper ficar pronto, exatamente como ele a ajudou no dia de seu casamento. Dias como hoje nos lembra de como a enorme sorte de Edward e eu ainda temos os nossos pais conosco, para compartilhar essas experiências com eles.

Com a ajuda de Bella, eu estava vestida e pronto para ir em menos de trinta minutos. Claro, eu tinha acordado cedo para obter ter o meu cabelo e maquiagem perfeita, então Bella realmente só tinha que me ajudar com o vestido e os sapatos.

Todo mundo estava tão chocado que eu tinha decidido ter em uma cerimônia pequena, conhecendo a minha propensão para festas e fazendo um grande negócio com as menores coisas. Mas havia coisas mais importantes que festas, ou então eu finalmente aprendi. Jasper teve uma enorme promoção em seu emprego e não podia dar ao luxo de tomar qualquer tempo fora, e nós dois estávamos economizando para uma casa. Nós sabíamos que queríamos uma família e que um apartamento na cidade não ia ser o lugar para criar um bebê. Assim, com o meu futuro em mente, por uma vez, eu estava tomada de decisões e ser uma Cullen adulta e responsável. Meu pai me examinava para ver se eu tinha febre e minha mãe ficava perguntando se eu tinha certeza. Rose, Bella e Jasper só queriam que eu fosse feliz, Emmett e Edward só se preocupavam com seus ternos e como incômodo seria. Mas isso estava tudo bem! Eu estaria preparando uma festa monstro quando fosse a vez do baby shower da Bella.

Bella me chamou a atenção de volta para o meu vestido como ela afofava as bordas para fora. E o vestido era bonito! Era um vestido sem alças, com um corpete de renda e frisado enrolando ao redor da metade inferior do corpete. A metade inferior do vestido levemente alargado para fora e atingia todo o caminho até o chão. Havia mais o laço na parte inferior do vestido e uma pequena cauda. Estando na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro, pude ver que eu era realmente a pequena princesa do meu pai neste vestido.

Bella e eu ajudamos uma a outra pelas escadas, e minha mãe cumprimentou-nos com aquele sorriso quente que sempre me fez querer enrolar nos seus braços e nunca mais me mover. "Alice, querida, você parece tão bonita", minha mãe fungava. "Eu não posso acreditar que você vai se casar hoje. Não que eu nunca duvidei que Jasper se casaria com você."

"Mamãe", eu ri. "Você não precisa adicionar isso no final. Eu sei que você sempre apoiou a mim e Jasper. Se você não fosse, papai teria encontrado uma maneira de se livrar de Jasper há muito tempo."

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella perguntou.

Olhei para o rosto curioso de Bella, querendo saber qual de nós havia se esquecido da história. "Eu não lhe contar a história sobre meu namorado colegial, Connor?"

"Não. Eu sei sobre Todd, Seth, Dillon, e Marcus," Bella disse, assinalando os nomes com os dedos. "Mas Connor não".

"Bem, Connor foi meu namorado no colegial. Na verdade, ele parecia um pouco com Brendan Fraser, que provavelmente foi por isso que namorei com ele em primeiro lugar. Fiquei um pouco preocupada com a moda nessa idade. Enfim! Connor teve a coragem de pensar que o namoro comigo por um mês significava que eu tinha que…" Fiz uma pausa, procurando uma palavra-mãe adequada "…tinha que estar ativa com ele em troca. Claro, eu imediatamente rompi com ele e começou a espalhar boatos desagradáveis em torno da escola. Eu disse a meu pai sobre isso e, três dias depois, Connor e toda sua família se mudaram."

"Alice, querida, não encha a cabeça de Bella, com coisas sem sentido. O pai de Connor mudou-se para aceitar uma promoção com a sua companhia. "

"Quem no seu perfeito juízo considera um trabalho no Alasca uma promoção?" Eu bufou. "E no auge do inverno, também!"

"E agora eu vejo que Edward tem sua natureza de super-protetora", Bella riu. "Falando nisso, estamos atrasadas, você sabe que ele vai assumir que algo está errado comigo".

"Nós só temos mais uma coisa a fazer e então nós podemos sair", minha mãe anunciou.

"O que isso, Esme?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu tenho que colocar isso na minha filha," minha mãe respondeu, arrancando o colar tia Elizabeth tinha deixado.

"Oh, mãe!" Eu engasguei. "Você tem certeza?"

"Nunca haverá um dia mais perfeito do que o dia do seu casamento, minha doce filha."

Eu amei este colar desde a primeira vez que eu tinha visto na caixa de jóias da minha mãe. Era feito de diamantes e a cada poucos centímetros, tinha uma flor feita de quatro pequenos diamantes pendurados. Eu sempre achei que parecia que pertenceu a uma rainha ou princesa. E quando eu aprendi a palavra "real" na escola, eu sabia imediatamente que era a palavra perfeita para este colar.

"Tome," minha mãe disse, arrumando só um pouquinho o colar. Ela me levou até o espelho perto da porta de modo que pude ver meu reflexo. Ela pressionou seu rosto ao meu, segurando meus ombros por trás e me dar um sorriso. "Minha garotinha perfeita."

Olhei para cima, observando Bella pelo reflexo no espelho. Ela parecia tão triste, mesmo que ela estava tentando a muito custo ter um sorriso no rosto só para mim. Ela sentia falta dos seus pais mais do que nunca e só Rosalie parecia ter palavras para fazê-la sentir-se melhor nos dias de hoje.

Meu celular começou a tocar naquele momento e Bella pegou na minha bolsa, entregando-me. O abri e respondi. "Olá?"

"Alice Cullen, se você não trazer a sua bunda pequena de fada para cá nos próximos quinze minutos, eu pessoalmente estou indo para caçar você", alertou Rose.

Eu ri da sua impaciência. "Eu estarei ai em breve, Rose. Eu nunca deixaria Jasper no altar ou na mesa, ou o que onde o juiz vai estar."

"Basta começar a vir para cá duente antes que meu irmão tenha um ataque do coração de tanta expectativa."

"Diga-lhe que nada pode me manter longe desse cartório e eu estarei ai assim que eu puder", disse ela.

"Tudo bem Alice. Quinze minutos ".

"Estou indo", eu ri. "Vejo vocês em breve, Rose." Eu terminei a chamada e passe o telefone de volta para Bella. "Vamos tenho que me casar", disse alegremente.

E isso foi o que fizemos. Ficamos em uma sala pequena, com meu pai ao meu lado e Jasper ao lado de Rose. Emmett e Esme tiravam fotos enquanto Edward sustentava uma Bella chorona com um braço e uma Lily sorridente na outra. E Jasper… o meu Jasper estava em seu smoking, com os olhos brilhantes e aquele sorriso lindo. Era mil vezes melhor que o meu sonho no viveiro, era absolutamente perfeito. E ainda estávamos esperando para começar.

"Olá. Eu sou a juiz Daniels", disse uma mulher enquanto entrou na sala. Ela era alta, vestido em um terno azul escuro com os cabelos grisalhos puxados para cima em um coque apertado. "A sala parece menor do que o normal com tantos de vocês aqui", ela riu. Seus olhos enrugados nos cantos, chamando a atenção para a cor verde claro. Ela deve ter ido com um terno cinza com detalhes em preto. Teria ressaltado mais seus olhos.

"Alice?" Chamou Jasper, levemente apertando a minha mão. "Você está pronto para se casar?"

"Desde o momento em que te conheci", eu respondi, sorrindo para ele. Seus olhos azuis enrugaram um pouco como um belo e enorme sorriso que ele me deu. Meu coração parecia que poderia estourar de tanto amor que eu sentia por este homem maravilhoso na minha frente. Eu só esperava que ele pudesse sentir o quanto eu queria este dia, esta união, estar sempre com ele.

"Então, vamos começar", Daniels disse. Então, muito, muito relutantemente, eu puxei meu olhos longe de Jasper e olhei para a juiz. Ela sorriu gentilmente e depois continuou. "Estamos hoje aqui reunidos para testemunhar a união de Jasper Hale e Alice Cullen em casamento. Vocês sabem a seriedade do compromisso que vocês estão se comprometendo a realizar? "

"Sabemos", Jasper respondeu, apertando a minha mão e sorrindo largamente.

"Nós definitivamente sabemos", eu concordei.

E Lily escolheu esse momento para dizer algumas palavras sobre o assunto, fazendo todo mundo rir. Edward começou a cantarolar a Lily pouco e logo, ela estava completamente tranquila, descansando a cabeça com cabelos cacheados sobre o ombro do meu irmão. Estávamos todos tendo um vislumbre de que meu irmão seria como um pai, e era perfeito.

Com Lily calma, a juiz retomou a cerimônia. "Jasper Hale, você aceita Alice Cullen para ser sua esposa, para cuidar dela, para protege-la, amar e honrar todos os dias de sua vida juntos?"

"Eu aceito", Jasper respondeu, apenas deixando-a terminar a pergunta.

"Ansioso, Jasper?" Emmett disse, empurrando-o no ombro. Rose virou a cabeça e deu um olhar mortal para Emmett, então ele franziu os lábios, soprando-lhe um beijo. "Estou feliz por Jazz. Você sabe que, Rose".

Rose sorriu um pouco. "Emmett, cale a boca e deixar o meu irmão se casar."

A juiz riu antes de prosseguir com a cerimônia. "Alice Cullen, você acha que Jasper Hale para ser seu marido, para cuidar dele, para protege-lo, para amar e honrar todos os dias da sua vida juntos?"

Conheço um monte de pessoas que dizem ter visto suas vidas em flash durante experiências de quase-morte, mas nunca foi tão comum. Então meus olhos brilharam por trás enquanto eu olhava para o homem que eu amava com todo meu coração e alma. Mas não era tudo da minha vida que eu vi. Minhas lembranças começaram do dia em que eu tinha encontrei Jasper e continuou por este momento. Não que eu precisava de um replay de coisas para saber a minha resposta. Eu soube desde o primeiro momento que ele apertou os lábios na minha pele.

"Eu aceito", eu disse, certificando-me que a minha voz soasse tão animada como eu sentia por dentro.

"Então, é com grande prazer que eu os declaro marido e mulher. Jasper, beije a sua noiva", Daniels instruído.

E ele fez exatamente isso, despejando todo o seu amor e emoção nele, fazendo-me sentir como se fossemos apenas duas pessoas na sala e que nada mais importava do que este momento no tempo. Era perfeito.

Com uma cópia de nossa certidão de casamento em mãos, fomos até Serafina's para a recepção. Por essa altura, Lily estava dormindo nos braços de Emmett por isso era uma coisa boa que o ambiente estava escuro e acolhedor. Minha mãe se ofereceu para pegar o bebê um pouco, mas Emmett se recusou a deixar ir o seu bebé. Sorri, esperando Jasper se comportasse assim, quando nós tivermos filhos.

O garçom nos levou até a mesa que Jasper e eu tinha reservado. Bella foi o primeiro a perceber que tínhamos muitas cadeiras. "Alice, estamos esperando companhia?", Ela perguntou, apontando para as duas cadeiras vazias ao seu lado. "Você tem duas cadeiras vazias aqui e dois no seu lado da mesa."

"Não, é o número certo de cadeiras", eu assegurei-lhe.

"Alice teve uma idéia maravilhosa", Jasper disse, sorrindo com orgulho para mim. "Ela sentia que devemos reconhecer aqueles que estão aqui apenas em espírito, esta tarde."

"Sim, porque eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que o Sr. e a Sra. Hale, e Sr. e a Sra. Swan estão aqui conosco, cuidando de seus filhos", acrescentei.

O lábio de Bella tremeu e ela rapidamente virou o rosto para o peito de Edward, soluçando contra ele. Emmett parecia que queria consolar ela, mas ele tinha um bebê dormindo em um braço e sua mulher chorando no outro. E honestamente, não havia necessidade. Meu irmão já conseguia acalmar os soluços de Bella e ela estava fungando enquanto calmamente balançava a cabeça para tudo o que ele estava dizendo.

"Alice" Rose resmungou, olhando-me com os olhos inchados. "Essa é a coisa mais doce que você já fez. Obrigado."

"Estou feliz que você gostou", disse ela.

"Meus pais realmente te amariam", disse Rose, dando-me um grande sorriso. "E não só porque você faz Jasper feliz. Você é uma pessoa boa, Alice, e você sempre parece saber exatamente o que precisa para sua família. "

Foi a minha vez de soluçar e chorar um pouco com as palavras de Rose que tinham o seu lugar no meu coração. Ela e eu nunca tínhamos estado tão perto como Bella e eu estávamos, e isso significou muito para mim ter Rose dizendo isso. Jasper esfregou meu braço e beijou minha testa e sorri como seu toque trouxe aquela sensação maravilhosa de calma que eu conhecia e amava.

Assim quando as bebidas chegaram, a nossa família se revezavam em nos brindar e felicitar-nos. O brinde Rose era doce; Edward era perfeitamente romântico; Bella era uma mistura de romance e humor, meus pais nos desejou uma vida longa e um bom casamento, e então houve Emmett.

"Jasper, eu tive o prazer de vê-lo crescer e florescer em uma bela jovem," Emmett começou.

"Emmett!" Rose, Bella, e minha mãe resmungamos. Rose também acrescentou um tapa em seu braço para uma boa medida.

"Oh, certo! Este é o seu dia do casamento, não o seu Bar Mitzvah", Emmett gargalhou.

"Em, Rose e eu não somos judeus", Jasper destacou.

"E é exatamente por isso que eu não lhe disse mazzletoff", respondeu Emmett. "Então, aqui estamos nós, uma grande família, celebrando a união do duende e o aeocional."

"Emmett, este é o dia especial de minha irmã mais velha. Ela decidiu que gastá-lo com apenas nós, em vez de milhares de pessoas que mal conhecemos. Dê-lhe um tempo," Edward disse a ele.

"Tudo bem", Emmett suspirou. "Eu estava apenas me divertindo um pouco antes. Mas devo ser sério, porque este é um dia importante. A última parte do nosso círculo familiar pequeno está sendo fechado hoje, e nós somos oficialmente uma grande família. Nós somos a família Swahallen".

"O quê?" Todos nós rimos.

"Vocês sabem! Swan Hale e Cullen, se juntaram e formaram a família Swahallen", Emmett explicou. "Então, Jasper, Alice, é com grande orgulho como o mais antigo do nosso grupo, que eu desejo que sua noite de casamento seja cheia de felicidade quente, com vaporoso amor."

"Não seria um brinde de Emmett sem alguma depravação envolvida", Bella riu. "Sinto muito por isso."

Debrucei-me sobre a Jasper. "Lembre-me novamente porque eu quis uma cerimônia pequena e ter Emmett por perto?"

Jasper riu e beijou meus lábios suavemente. "Porque nós amamos o grande urso velho e depravado".

Eu ri enquanto Jasper me puxou para um abraço apertado. "Sim, essa é a razão", eu concordei.

O resto do jantar consistiu de sorrisos, gargalhadas, histórias de infância, e comida maravilhosa. Nós ainda tivemos o prazer de Lily acordar de bom humor e querendo abraçar cada um de nós. Claro, que provavelmente tinha mais a ver com o fato de ter todos nós para alimentar com coisas de nossos pratos, mas faria o que podia para ter mais amor da bebe. Lily ainda não tinha me perdoado pela mudança de roupa, mas honestamente, de alguma forma tinha que lhe ensinar a importância da variedade. Enquanto eu olhava ao redor da mesa de cada um dos meus entes queridos, eu sabia que este dia não poderia ter sido mais perfeito ainda se eu tivesse esperado o casamento gigante com todas as guarnições.

O dia finalmente virou a noite e os meus pais levaram Lily para casa, deixando o resto de nós para ter uma noite pela cidade. Estávamos todos de carro até o apartamento que Jasper tinha comprado para nós a dois anos atrás e as meninas vieram comigo para o quarto assim que nós poderíamos mudar tudo para uma noite na cidade.

"Alice, você estava realmente satisfeita com esse casamento tão pequeno?" Bella perguntou como eu trabalhava em re-enrolar as partes do cabelo que tinha caído.

"Sim, eu estou, e sou. Foi absolutamente perfeito e eu sei que foi porque eu tinha as pessoas que amo ao meu redor", disse ela.

"Você sabe, é assim que não é justo que eu tive que ter essa grande festa de casamento e você não," Bella resmungou.

Eu sorri para ela e beijei a bochecha dela. "Eu tive muitas festas na minha vida, Bella. Você precisava experimentar pelo menos uma para si mesma. "

"Então, mamãe Bella!" Rose disse. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Estranhamente energizada hoje", Bella riu. "Especialmente considerando que eu tive o pior enjôo essa manhã. Eu não fiz isso para o banheiro também. Edward tinha que limpar tudo isso enquanto eu estava sentada no sofá chorando sobre isso. Eu não conseguia decidir se eu me sentia mais terrível para estragar o tapete, ou por gritar e perturbar Edward. "

"Gritar, Edward!" Rose bufou. "Bem, não que já não o fez, obviamente. Mas, Bella, você é o única que está grávida! Vamos lidar com o Edward vomito e as lágrimas e os comentários pequenos e você só se preocupa com o bebê crescendo saudável e forte. "

"São essas as palavras oficiais da sabedoria, Rosalie?" Eu disse.

"Você sabe o que é duende, que é tempo de você ter uma dose de seu próprio remédio", disse Rose, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. "Eu prevejo que oficialmente sua primeira gravidez resulta em gêmeos, e que você vai querer pickles e sorvete durante tudo isso."

"Não existem gêmeos na minha família", disse-lhe. "E não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu vou comer pickles e sorvete. Eu não agüento pickles! "

"Querida, doce, inocente, e despistada Alice", Rose deu uma risadinha. "Você é casada com meu irmão e nossa família corre solta com os gêmeos. Nós somos gêmeos, a mãe do meu pai tinha um irmão gêmeo, seu irmão mais velho era um conjunto de irmãos gêmeos, e o pai de minha mãe era um trio."

"Você está inventando isso!" Eu acusei. "Você está apenas tentando me assustar."

"Pense o que quiser", Rose deu de ombros

"Eu vou perguntar a Jasper", eu avisei a ela.

"Vá em frente", Rose respondeu calmamente.

"Merda!" Eu gritei, sabendo que Rose estava falando sério sobre essa coisa de múltiplos.

"As senhoras, estão tudo bem?" Edward perguntou, batendo levemente na porta.

"Estamos bem", Bella riu. "Alice tem apenas uma lição da história é bastante perturbadora é tudo."

"Você está bem, amor?"

"Sim, mas eu estou com sede de novo."

"Eu vou ver o que posso encontrar."

"Aquele homem é tão malditamente quase perfeito", Bella suspirou, olhando para a porta fechada.

"Só quase?" Eu ri.

"Ele é um homem", ela deu de ombros. "Eles só finge que sabe tudo. É por isso que Edward cometeu o erro de mencionar que a minha calça parecia um pouco apertada ontem."

"Ele. Não. Fez." Rose ofegante.

"Sim", Bella disse. "Acho que ele quis dizer isso como se preocupasse com o bebê que está sendo esmagado, mas eu não levei desse jeito. Você sabe, eu nunca realmente gritei com ele antes, mas foi bom mandar ele ao diabo por fazer uma mudança. Não que eu deveria ter gritado, porque ele nunca perdeu a paciência comigo."

"Ele nunca esteve grávida", salientou Rosa.

"Então, basicamente, posso começar a responsabilizar tudo por estar grávida, né?" Bella perguntou.

"Oh, sim", disse Rose, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo maliciosamente. "Você tem que crescendo dentro de você uma outra vida. Você tem que crescer e suas roupas ficam apertadas. Você tem que estar vomitando praticamente todas as manhãs durante semanas. E então, quando você finalmente chega a uma fase boa e quer devorar o seu marido, você não pode fazê-lo sem uma barriga enorme ficando no caminho. Temos todo o direito de ser mal-humoradas para os nove meses. E sinceramente, no momento em que ver seu bebê pela primeira vez, eles nos perdoam por tudo isso. Pelo menos, é assim que foi para Emmett e eu. "

"Eu mal posso esperar para segurar nosso bebê", Bella suspirou, colocando as mãos sobre sua barriga.

"Bella?" Edward chamou, batendo na porta novamente.

"Vá para fora e o veja", eu encorajei, ajudando Bella levantar da cadeira. "Seu cabelo está mais uma vez perfeito e você não precisa mesmo de mudança para esta noite. Aquele vestido que já é perfeito."

"Obrigado, Alice," Bella disse, dando-me um grande abraço.

Assim quando Bella estava fora do quarto, voltei minha atenção para Rose. "Como você acha que as oscilações de humor dela vão chegar a ficar ruins?"

"Difícil dizer," Rosa deu de ombros. "Mas com o jeito que ela está sem seus pais, será Edward melhor tomar cuidado. Lembro-me de passar por essa fase no início da minha gravidez. Gostaria de ficar zangada com os meus pais por não estarem comigo, com raiva de mim por estar zangada com eles, uma vez que não foram sua escolha, e então Emmett deveria suportar o peso disso, e eu ficava irritado com isso… era uma ciclo muito viscoso ".

"E quem te ajudou com isso?"

"Esme. Ela apareceu em casa um dia, com um livro do bebê e uma tonelada de fotos que ela é secretamente tendo sido a expansão do meu ventre. Passamos a tarde a partir do livro de Lily bebê juntas, com ela me contando histórias de sua gravidez com Edward e você. Eu compartilhei algumas das minhas histórias favoritas da minha própria infância. E em algum lugar no meio de tudo isso, eu me senti em paz, sabendo que meus pais estavam na sala, assistindo-nos escrever esse livro. Isso provavelmente soa ridículo, ou como um desejo, e talvez seja… mas ele ainda parece real para mim."

"Você acha que minha mãe vai fazer isso por Bella?"

"Não," Rose disse com um sorriso enorme.

"Por que não?", Perguntei, completamente confuso.

"Bem, ela vai, mas ela ajuda. Edward já começou. Pediu a minha câmera e tirou a primeira foto da barriga de grávida de Bella enquanto ela dormia na noite passada. E ele perguntou Emmett para escrever todas as histórias que ele pode se lembrar de quando Bella era um bebê."

"Então, eles vão dar-lhe o livro logo em seguida?"

"Eu acho que Edward quer esperar até que seja mais adiante. Uma das coisas que descobrimos quando Emmett e eu fomos ao longo da história médica da família Swan é que as mulheres tendem a ter um tempo duro com a gravidez e o parto. Havia um monte de erros em ambos os lados Charlie e Renee da família."

"Você está dizendo que Bella poderia perder o bebê?"

"Infelizmente, sim. Tudo isso é genético e sua mãe teve problemas, também, de modo que aumenta os riscos de Bella."

"Isso não pode acontecer, Rose," eu disse, prometendo a mim mesma que eu iria ver mais de Bella e esse bebê. "Bella jamais seria capaz de lidar com a perda que o bebê. Ela já está tão unido a ela."

"Eu sei. É por isso que todos nós vamos ter que fazer nossa parte para certificar-mos de que Bella pare de tomar conta de todos nós e só cuida de si mesma."

Eu balancei a cabeça, de acordo com Rose. Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter certeza de Bella ficasse saudável, inclusive parar as compras. E eu também precisaria falar com Edward sozinho, para se certificar de que ele sabia o que estava lidando. Meu irmão parecia o tipo, a forte proteção do lado de fora, mas eu sabia que se ele perdesse a Bella, ele nunca voltaria a partir daí. Ele era muito parecido com Noah no filme The Notebook, e eu sabia que ele iria morrer logo, junto com Bella quando esse dia chegasse, mas é melhor que seja um tempo longo, longo, longo, longo a partir de agora. Essas duas almas já tinham sido marcadas com bastante dor e perda, e não havia nenhuma maneira que o mundo pode ser cruel o suficiente para separá-los, agora que eles se juntaram. Recusei-me a pensar, ver, ou reconhecer tudo isso. Eles teriam um final feliz! Gostaria de ter certeza de que era o único futuro que eu nunca iria ver para eles.


	7. A&J Noite do casamento: Jasper&Alice

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capitulo 7 - Alice e Jasper: Noite do casamento**** (Jasper & Alice PDV)**

**Jasper PDV**

O dia do casamento não era para o marido. Não somente você tem que vestir em uma roupa desconfortável irritante, você realmente não consegue gastar todo o seu tempo como sua esposa. Eu tinha tido a atenção de Alice por toda a curto tempo da cerimônia. A tinta mal tinha secado de nossa certidão de casamento quando estava indo com Alice para o restaurante.

E jantar com Alice nunca era uma reunião tranquila, calma e privada quando as nossas famílias estavam juntas. Era como se todos eles alimentassem a emoção de Alice, tornando-os todos um bando de jovens desordeiros, em vez de os adultos que normalmente conseguimos ser. Bem, todos, exceto Edward que definido como sendo o mais relaxado estava ligeiramente tenso para uma pessoa normal.

Depois do jantar, tínhamos todos voltado ao apartamento para todos trocarem de roupa. As meninas passaram a maior parte da hora no quarto com Alice. Outra que Rose e Alice tiveram que trocar seus vestidos, eu não tinha certeza do que elas estavam fazendo pela última hora. Alice parecia tão impressionantemente bonita em seu pequeno vestido roxo como tinha em seu vestido de casamento. E ela tinha colocado os meus sapatos favoritos, os saltos eram de prata que tinham um design tipo parafuso neles. Eles quase desceram meu queixo e parecia incrivelmente sexy contra suas pernas bronzeadas.

Minhas mãos se contraíram, querendo saber se o vestido era tão sedoso quanto parecia. Alice decidiu no mês passado que iríamos abster-nos para fazer da noite de núpcias mais especial. Mais especial a mim… Foi frustrante! Isso é que era! Eu estava apenas feliz de que Edward e Emmett não tinham descoberto sobre isso. Eles fariam as últimas quatro semanas completamente insuportáveis se soubessem, especialmente Emmett.

"Ali, por favor, vamos enviá-los todos embora e ficar em casa?" Eu implorei, mordiscando sua orelha. "Deixe-me mostrar-lhe como estou feliz em ter você como minha esposa."

Alice riu maldosamente enquanto esfregou-se contra o meu corpo apenas o suficiente para me levar à loucura. "Eu prometo que a espera vai valer a pena, Jazzy. Mas, primeiro, nós vamos dançar." Sem uma palavra, ela girou para longe e saiu para se juntar a Rose perto de Bella e Edward.

"Eu puxaria sua camisa para fora de suas calças, se eu fosse você", Emmett riu, de alguma forma conseguido deslocar-se até mim. Como o inferno, a forma como esse homem tão grande como um urso podia ser cauteloso me assustava. "Você sabe, Jazz," Emmett começou, colocando o braço grande no meu ombro. "É bom vê-lo ainda passando pouco com a duente depois de todo esse tempo."

"Emmett, tenha cautela," Eu avisei. Emmett tinha o seu próprio código postal, na terra de mentes pervertidas e não se sabe que tipo de insinuação sexual está escondido por trás de sua boca grande.

"O quê?", Perguntou ele, fingindo inocência. "Eu ia perguntar se você se acostumou com a sensação."

Eu sabia que estava cometendo um erro enorme, mas eu não conseguia parar. "Qual a sensação?"

"Suas asas pequenas fazendo cócegas no pequeno Jazzy", disse ele com um sorriso grande em sua cara.

"Você realmente quer que eu diga a minha irmã que você está me irritando no dia do meu casamento?"

Emmett imediatamente se endireitou e olhou sombrio. "Jasper desculpe. Não quis dizer nada com isso. Eu estava apenas tentando aliviar o clima. Você parecia um pouco tenso foi tudo. "

"Jazz, Em!" Alice gritou. "Vamos, vocês dois!"

Todos subimos na Minivan Rose, de modo que só teríamos de usar um carro. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que minha irmã tinha comprado uma minivan com seu amor de automóveis, mas acho que a paternidade era necessário que você fosse mais prático do que elegante. Gostaria de saber quando Alice e eu íamos começar a falar sobre a paternidade. Eu não quero apressá-la ou qualquer coisa eu sabia o quanto ela amava o seu trabalho. Mas ainda assim! O próprio pensamento de Alice carregando nosso filho era o suficiente para me encher de emoção e expectativa.

Eu não era um grande fã de boates. Eu não me importava com a dança e algumas das músicas eram realmente muito boas. Eram os homens que eu não podia suportar. Desde o primeiro homem que via Alice, Rose, ou Bella, até que elas estavam seguras no carro novamente, olhava, para elas como se fossem pedaços de carne em vez das mulheres incríveis que eram.

E hoje não foi diferente. Emmett estava mais distraído, muito ocupado tentando espreitar por baixo do vestido de Rose para perceber os olhares babando. Mas Edward observou. Eu podia vê-lo no modo como ele segurava Bella na frente dele com as mãos cobrindo a barriga. E ele só ia piorar à medida que seu estômago crescesse. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele tentasse colocar uma almofada na sua barriga em um esforço para mantê-la em não esbarrar em nada. "Tentar" é a palavra adequada, porque Isabella Marie Swan, pequena irmã de Emmett Swan, era tão teimosa. Se ela achava que estava perfeitamente segura, então ela diria Edward exatamente onde ele poderia enfiar a almofada.

"Jasper, você estaria interessado em dançar com a sua nova esposa?" Alice perguntou. Ela estava movendo seu corpo apenas o suficiente para fazer o seu vestido se movesse e rodasse um pouco enquanto sedutoramente mordeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Seu batom era de uma cor brilhante que fez seus lábios parecerem tão molhados, rosa, e pronta para ser beijada.[N/T: gente que Jazz safadinho] A mulher ia me matar antes que nós sequer estarmos casado por um dia inteiro. Ah, mas é um caminho a seguir!

Eu encontrei um fragmento remanescente de cavalheiro dentro de mim e levei minha linda esposa para fora na pista de dança, conseguindo satisfazer-me com um beijo casto em seu rosto corar coberto. Seus braços pequenos cercaram o que poderiam de minha cintura e ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito, já balançando na letra de "With You" de Chris Brown. Eu não estava ligado a música como Edward e Alice, mas estar com ela todos os dias tinha feito alguns de seus conhecimentos chegarem a mim. E honestamente, era uma bela canção. Eu poderia relacionar um monte de letras como eu sentia sobre Alice. Sem ela, minha vida não seria tão vibrante, tão fascinante, ou longa. Alice fazia cada coisa com todo seu coração e me amar não foi diferente.

A música mudou para algo muito mais… o que fosse, fez Alice soltar o modo sexy que ela tinha, apenas grudando seu corpo contra cada parte do meu e realmente não me tocando ao mesmo tempo. Era completamente enlouquecedor. Mas era a melhor alternativa. Ela poderia ter sido… Sip! Falou muito cedo. Alice virou de costas para mim e agora estava passando suas pequenas costas contra mim. Ela tinha que saber que ela estava jogando um jogo muito perigoso, espalhando-se em torno deste desejo muito presente no início da noite. Ela realmente não podia esperar que eu ficasse aqui com todos, em vez de levá-la para casa e mostrar-lhe exatamente o quanto eu desejava.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava contente por Emmett ter encontrado uma maneira de interromper. Sem dizer uma palavra, agarrou meu braço e me puxou em direção de Edward, que estava tendo uma discussão bastante acalorada com uma Bella irritada. Rose não parecia muito feliz.

"O que está acontecendo", perguntei, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Bella, na esperança de acalmar ela. Não era bom para ela ficar chateada com muita freqüência ou por muito tempo. Ela estava tenso um bebê crescendo dentro de seu pequeno corpo.

"Edward se recusa a dançar comigo, o que está perfeito. Mas agora ele está me _obrigando_ a não dançar! "Bella fumegou olhando para Edward.

"Nós viemos para cá para passar um bom tempo. Ela tem sapatos confortáveis e que ela vai estar comigo", disse Rose. "Então isso, Edward. Pare de tentar ser o seu Senhor e Salvador, e apenas seja seu marido."

Edward parecia tão triste ae ser encurralaram por Rose e Bella, ao mesmo tempo, mas era culpa sua. Ele era muito super-protetor e Bella era muito independente para tolerá-lo por longos períodos de tempo. Ela tinha ficado bem tranqüila sobre isso durante a semana passada, mas, obviamente, Edward tinha tentado muitas vezes dado uma de chefe ao seu redor.

"Vocês dois façam algo com ele", Bella sussurrou, balançando o dedo entre Emmett e eu. "Eu estou indo com a dançar com as minhas irmãs." Virou-se em seu calcanhar, com os cabelos castanhos balançando e batendo direito no rosto chocado de Edward.

Emmett dobrou-se gargalhando como um idiota, batendo seu joelho com uma mão e apontando para Edward com a outra.

"Edward, uma palavra de conselho… Não irrite sua mulher grávida", disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Por mais que ela te ame, ela tem muito a lidar com ela mesma e não vai aturar o que não seja necessário."

"Eu estou apenas tentando me certificar que ela não vai exagerar nas coisas, Jasper", Edward defendeu. "Você sabe como ela é teimosa e quanto detesta admitir que precisa das coisas."

"O que ela mais precisa, é estar com sua família e amigos e ser da sua idade antes que ela tem que ser uma mãe responsável em cada segundo de cada dia", disse ele.

"Edward, eu gosto de você, cara", Emmett disse, enganchando o braço no pescoço de Edward e arrastando seu corpo mais perto. "Mas se você continuar a chatear a minha irmã querida, eu vou te bater".

"Você só precisa relaxar e deixa-la um pouco Edward", eu disse. Mudei de lado e apontei as nossas três mulheres bonitas, dançando juntas em um círculo apertado. Todas as três estavam sorrindo e se divertindo. "Ela está segura e que ela está feliz. Então pare de ser tão preocupado e vai dançar com sua esposa."

"Acha que ela vai deixar?", Ele perguntou, correndo a mão pelos cabelos fazendo mais estragos.

"Desculpa-se com sentimento", Emmett disse, batendo no peito de Edward.

Edward e eu não podemos evitar, mas rimos de Emmett tentado dar informações úteis. Deus sabe o quando irritou Rose para ter prática com isso de pedir desculpas.

Edward caminhou em direção a Bella, olhando como um homem tendo uma longa caminhada fora de um cais de curta distância; só Bella poderia fazê-lo ficar nervoso. Ele tocou seu ombro e ela virou-se, ainda olhando com raiva. Emmet e eu começa-mos a apostar uns com os outros sobre como ela iria bater nele, e quando isso iria acontecer.

O que quer que Edward havia dito deve ter sido muito bom porque o sorriso irritado de Bella se transformou em um sorriso brilhante, e ela jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Alice e Rose sorriram e bateram levemente em suas costas, deve ter sido muito bom para que elas o perdoassem também. As meninas sempre se uniam contra nós.

Com o drama resolvido, Emmett e eu nos juntamos a todos na pista de dança, finalmente, ficando em torno de desfrutar da música e a dança com as nossas belas mulheres. Eu realmente ia ter que perguntar a Edward sobre suas desculpas – Bella estava tão encantada que ela não estava mesmo prestando atenção ao ritmo da música. Ela estava apenas balançando na frente dele, nunca tendo braços longe de seu pescoço ou os lábios dos seus.

"Nós somos os últimos a fazer o casamento, Jazzy," Alice disse, sua voz melódica captando minha atenção.

"Deseja que ter feito isso antes?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Nunca", ela riu, usando a minha camisa gola para puxar para baixo aos lábios dela. "Tudo aconteceu exatamente como deveria e foi tudo perfeito, assim como o resto de nossas vidas será."

"Vou fazer tudo o que eu posso para ter a certeza disso Alice", eu prometi. Ela me deu aquele sorriso que iluminou o rosto inteiro e fez brilhar os olhos e meu coração fez dar um pulo por ela. Toda vez que eu pensava que eu não poderia amá-la mais, ela encontrava uma maneira de derramar ainda mais um pingo de sentimento em meu coração já sobrecarregado, e eu não queria que fosse de outra maneira.

**Alice PDV**

Tomei um banho para tirar o cheiro do clube, certificando-me que cada parte de mim ficasse suave como pele de um bebê, e eu estava vestida para matar na minha roupa nova. Então, por que diabos eu estava nervosa? Como é que eu não conseguia parar de ficar remexendo com a lingerie que eu tinha comprado especialmente para esta noite? E por que não eu tinha deixado o banheiro estúpido ainda? Por que eu queria abster-se de novo?

"Oh, se acalme, Alice Cullen", eu disse, criticando a minha reflexão. Eu percebi o meu erro e ri de mim mesma. "Alice Hale agora." Suspirei e olhei para mim mesma severamente. "Alice, você está sendo tão idiota como Bella. Você fez Emmett tremer em seus joelhos várias vezes, vencendo um monte de compradoras na Bergdorf Goodman para o vestido perfeito no tamanho perfeito, logo que saiu do contêiner, e você ainda conseguiu tirar uma completa extensão de Cullen – fez uma recepção digna de casamento para seu irmão só com o tempo de três dias. Você pode ir lá e mostrar a aquele belo exemplar de homem como você está feliz de ser sua mulher! Você é jovem e bonita, para não mencionar fabulosamente elegante nesse seu pequeno traje", eu acrescentei, virando para o lado para ter uma visão melhor de mim.

Eu tinha escolhido um baby-doll com calcinha combinando. Era branco com preto com estampa de flores, folhas e galhos, em honra da maneira que nós tínhamos nos conhecido. Eu tinha certeza de que Jasper ia pegar para o significado da minha roupca. Ele sempre parecia saber quando algo era significativo ou importante para mim.

"Alice, querida, está tudo bem?" Jasper perguntou, batendo suavemente na porta. "Eu não quero que você se apresse, nem nada. Eu só queria ter certeza."

Sorri pela sua doçura, de repente sentindo-me calma e animada. Era a nossa noite de núpcias! Nós nos casamos! Eu era a Alice Cullen Hale e seria para o resto da minha vida. Eu levantei a cabeça e caminhei de forma sexy para a porta, me metendo no papel da nova esposa sexy para ele. Abri a porta e posei para ele. "Olá, Marido", eu o cumprimentei, dando-lhe um sorriso sexy.

Seus dedos e os lábios se contraíram segundos antes de um grande sorriso irromper em seu rosto. "Vestida assim, torna-se muito difícil para mim me lembrar de como ser um cavalheiro."

Eu sorri, satisfeita do meu efeito sobre ele. "Você nem sempre tem que ser um cavalheiro, Jazz. Não me importo de ter apenas o homem de vez em quando."

Ele adiantou, envolvendo os braços longos ao redor do meu corpo pequeno. "Você merece o cavalheiro, porque você é uma mulher incrível." Ele pegou minha mão, beijando as costas dela e, em seguida, conduzindo-me até a nossa cama. Ele ajudou-me a subir na monstruosidade da king-size e depois ele subiu.

Nós sentamos com as pernas dobradas de frente um pro outro, nossas mãos pressionadas palma a palma, e nossos olhos fixos um no outro. Minhas mãos eram muito menores do que as suas, nossos pulsos estavam juntos, mas a base dos meus dedos começavam bem antes do início de sua palma. Para o observador externo, isso provavelmente se parecia com a estranha forma de preliminares já testemunhada, mas tinha significado para nós.

Jasper sorriu e minhas mãos começaram a formigar. Fechei os olhos, imaginando o seu amor fluir para fora de suas mãos e nos meus, enchendo-me através de meus braços, o meu coração, e todo o caminho para os meus pés. Concentrei-me firme, querendo que ele sentisse o meu amor de volta.

Ele riu e eu abri um pouco um olho para dar uma olhadela para ele. Ele sorriu e abanou à cabeça um pouco. Mais uma vez, eu tinha enviado a emoção errada no caminho. O amor, luxúria, era difícil mantê-los separados com Jasper. Ele era tão incrivelmente notável.

Jasper apertou meus dedos por apenas um segundo, trazendo de volta o meu foco para ele. Tentei de novo, pensando o quanto eu o amava e quão perfeito o dia de hoje foi com ele. Ele acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo enquanto olhava para mim. Lutei contra a vontade de rir, não querendo fazê-lo rir muito, ele odiava rir demais.

Jasper moveu a mão até meu rosto, acariciando a minha bochecha e depois fechando suavemente meus olhos. Esta era uma das minhas coisas favoritas que Jasper fazia por mim. Ele mudou-me para que eu estivesse estirada na cama. Com um leve toque, as pontas dos dedos eram como fantasmas sobre minha pele, começando em minha testa. Seus dedos hábeis massageando minhas têmporas, relaxando a minha mente. Suas mãos desceram para os meus ombros e trabalhou sua magia, libertando a tensão do meu corpo.

Depois de Jasper estar certo que eu estava relaxado, ele voltou a apenas acariciar-me com as pontas dos dedos. Ele arrastou-los sobre a minha clavícula e as entranhas dos meus braços, deixando arrepiado ao longo do caminho. Quando chegou a minhas mãos, levantou os meus braços acima da minha cabeça, deitada sobre os travesseiros.

Seus dedos deslizaram para baixo os braços e, em seguida, em todo meu lado sensível, me fazendo tremer e lutar contra o impulso de rir. Suas mãos, finalmente chegaram a minha cintura e eu fiquei tensa em antecipação, imaginando onde os dedos talentosos iriam.

E então eles desapareceram completamente. Eu queria abrir os olhos e olhar para ele, mas eu sabia que iria estragar os seus planos para mim. As surpresas Jasper sempre valiam a pena esperar. Senti um ligeiro puxar e percebi que ele estava desamarrando a fitinha que segurava meus top juntos. O ar bateu na minha pele, aumentando o arrepiado em meu peito neste momento.

Os polegares de Jasper mal passaram em meus mamilos e eles reagiram imediatamente, situando-se em atenção, como dois soldados na frente de seu general. Eu não pude segurar a minha risada naquele momento. Suas mãos tomaram o controle das tropas… bem, eu realmente precisava parar com as metáforas do exército.

Jasper beijou a pele sensível entre os meus seios, fazendo uma trilha até o meu umbigo e voltando para cima novamente. Todo o humor e o riso derreteram-se, e foi substituído com um toque suave de Jasper. Seus dedos e lábios acariciaram minha pele, atingindo todos os meus pontos sensíveis na maneira correta para deixar-me louca.

Ele mordeu suavemente meu quadril, fazendo-me a ranger e saltar. Eu ri, e bati no seu braço enquanto ele sorria para mim. Jasper era o amante perfeito. Parte amoroso, e sempre sexy. Ele beijou o local tinha beliscado e, em seguida, empurrou a borda da calcinha um pouco para baixo. Ele beijou a pele macia, que ele descobriu e depois mudou-se para cima, reunindo meus lábios com os dele. Sua língua movia-se contra a minha, deixando-me provar da essência que eu nunca soube o nome, mas apenas ele tinha. Pouco a pouco, seu peso foi caindo contra mim, seu peito nu pressionando contra o meu próprio. Eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço querendo atrai-lo ainda mais.

"Assim, tão bonita", ele sussurrou, beijando minhas pálpebras fechadas.

Abri os olhos e sorriu sedutoramente para ele. "Você não é assim tão mau, senhor Hale."

Ele riu baixinho e colocou seus braços em volta de mim, movendo-nos de modo que eu estava em cima. Seus dedos passaram ao longo da minha clavícula, removendo o topo do baby-doll completamente e jogando para o lado. Aqueles longos braços dava tal vantagem sobre mim, como as pontas dos dedos fantasmas na minha coluna, me fazendo tremer e suspirar de prazer.

Suas mãos grandes seguraram no meu quadril, deslizando-me contra ele e fazendo com que o atrito fosse mais surpreendentes. Eu balancei-me contra ele, querendo mais do que o atrito, mas ele apenas riu e moveu-nos novamente. Eu ainda perguntei como ele conseguia fazer isso sem nunca me esmagar. A metade inferior da minha roupa desapareceu antes mesmo que eu pudesse me acomodar no colchão.

Ele levantou minha perna, plantando seus lábios contra meu tornozelo e, em seguida, trabalhou até o meu joelho. Ele gentilmente mordeu a pele sensível atrás do meu joelho, fazendo-me gemer. Ele sabia as muitas formas para o prazer e me fazia sentir o seu amor e a luxúria, em igual medida.

Então, lentamente e dolorosamente, os seus lábios perfeitos, mudaram-se do meu joelho para interior da minha coxa. Então, muito perto da parte de mim que estava chamando por ele. Mas ele passou para a direita sobre ele, parando apenas tempo suficiente soprar em minha pele quente e me deixar louca. Seus lábios tocaram na minha coxa movendo para baixo em direção ao meu joelho.

"Jasper, por favor", implorei, puxando seu ombro.

Ele riu baixinho, colocando um último beijo na minha coxa antes de passar pelo meu corpo e bloqueando os meus lábios em um beijo quente. Com a sua habitual atenção e compaixão, ele lentamente se juntou nos juntou, unindo os nossos corpos como marido e mulher para o primeiro de muitos, muitos momentos maravilhosos. Ele estabeleceu um ritmo confortável para nós, deixando-o livre para atacar meu pescoço e ombros com seus beijos maravilhosos.

"Minha esposa", ele suspirou contra meus lábios, enchendo meu coração com muito amor para ele. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu sempre conseguia manter tudo dentro de mim. Este homem era o meu mundo inteiro e eu faria qualquer coisa para estar com ele. A partir desse primeiro momento no viveiro, para esse segundo exato, eu tinha feito com cuidado cada uma das minhas escolhas, certificando-me que levaria ao mais feliz dos resultados para nós dois.

Nos aproximamos da borda juntos, mas eu podia sentir que Jasper estava mais perto do que eu. Pobre, pobre homem tinha ficado sem por muito tempo e foi tudo para me fazer feliz. Meu nome voou de sua boca em um gemido soprado enquanto todo o seu corpo tremia contra o meu. Era só o empurrão que eu precisava para encontrar a minha própria libertação.

Jasper nos moveu para que eu pudesse descansar em cima dele. Seus lábios roçaram o topo da minha cabeça e suspirou, parecendo feliz e contente. "Então você gosta de ser minha esposa, até agora, a Sra. Hale?", Ele sussurrou.

"Gosto muito, Sr. Hale," eu ri. "Mas você sabe, eu não sou contra você estar me dando mais motivos para gostar de ser sua esposa."

"Está pronta tão rápido?", Ele riu, tirando os dedos nas minhas costas com a quantidade certa de pressão.

"Jasper, eu nunca me canso de você." Ergui a cabeça para ver o seu belo rosto. "Há tanto amor entre nós que nunca é apenas um fim de ciclo. E, honestamente, não teria nenhuma outra maneira."

"Bem, nesse caso, posso saber o interesse da minha noiva em um banho muito sensual?"

"O que você está fazendo ainda falando?" Eu perguntei, dando-lhe um sorriso sexy.

Sentou-se e eu imediatamente envolvi minhas pernas em volta dele, segurando apertado. Ele riu e beijou minha testa. "Alice, querida, isto pode funcionar um pouco melhor se você descesse."

"Eu fiquei sem o seu toque por muito tempo, Jasper Hale. Eu não vou te deixar ir por qualquer razão."

Ele pareceu chocado por um segundo, mas se recuperou rapidamente, a tempo de me dar um daqueles beijos cheio de paixão que me fazua sentir como se eu fosse explodir de emoção. Sim, essa definitivamente vai ser uma boa noite na casa Hale. E espere até chegar nessa banheira enorme e eu ficar no comando. Eu estava indo para mostrar o meu novo marido apenas como apreciei a sua ajuda naquela idéia maluca de abstinência. Nós não estávamos fazendo isso de novo!


	8. Primeira visita ao doutor: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – Primeira visita ao doutor (Bella PDV)**

"Bella," Edward resmungou, puxando minha mão da minha boca pela a quarta ou quinta vez, tentando me impedir de roer as unhas.

"Desculpe".

Ele beijou a palma da minha mão e segurou-a contra o peito. "Neste caso, você vai começar a roer a ponta dos dedos antes mesmo de entrar no consultório do médico."

"Estou nervosa".

"Isso é fácil de ver. Mas por que você está nervosa? "

"E se o Dr. Jensen estiver errado e meu teste foi um falso positivo?"

"Por que você faz essa pergunta?"

"Eu li que isso pode acontecer", eu admiti.

"Bella, se você estiver indo começar trabalhou-se cada vez que você lê alguma coisa, vou proibir você de todos os livros que tratam de gravidez," Edward disse com firmeza.

"Basta responder a minha pergunta por favor", implorei.

"Ta este for um grande caso, é um falso positivo, então você e eu vou sentar e discutir se queremos ter um bebê agora ou depois de encontrar-mos um lar."

"Você gostaria de tentar por um momento?"

"Amor, eu sei que é difícil para você ter muitas perguntas não respondidas, mas eu realmente acho que é melhor se afastar desta até após o seu médico falar."

"Ok", eu suspirei, cedendo por ora.

"Por que não tenta tirar sua mente fora da gravidez um pouco? Nós podemos conversar sobre o casamento de Alice."

"Você pode acreditar como ela deixou quatro cadeiras vazias aberto na mesa de jantar?" Eu perguntei, ainda tão tocada por ela agora como estava quando nós chegamos no restaurante.

"Ela queria ter certeza de todos os nossos entes queridos não fossem contabilizados", Edward respondeu. "Você sabe, eu costumava me preocupar que ela pudesse se concentrar apenas nas roupas, mas Jasper mudou-la em muitas maneiras. Ele a acalmou e ajudou-a a ter mais empatia com as pessoas ao seu redor. "

"Eu estou tão feliz que estarem casados agora. Eu sei que ambos disseram que não precisavam de uma certidão ou anéis para estarem comprometidos um com o outro, mas há apenas algo a ser oficialmente marido e mulher ", eu disse, correndo o dedo por cima da minha própria aliança de casamento.

"Será _extremamente_ oficial, logo que Esme fizer o anúncio do casamento em jornal local," ele riu.

Estremeci, recordando como foi incômodo que eu sentia quando eu tinha visto uma foto de Edward e eu estampados na primeira página da seção social. O nosso "anúncio" tinha tomado a metade da primeira página. Edward tinha dito que era perfeitamente natural para uma família com os status da sua.

Nós entramos estacionamento do escritório do meu médico e Edward encontrou um local não muito distante da porta principal. Ele deu a volta no carro e me ajudou, envolvendo o braço em volta da minha cintura. Desde que eu disse a ele sobre a gravidez na semana passada, ele quase não saiu do meu lado por um momento. E quando ele estava comigo, era mais atencioso e carinhoso do que jamais foi e que é difícil para um homem como Edward fazer. Meu tempo todo com ele, cada escolha que ele fez, não importa quão pequena foi, sempre tinha sido para me fazer sentir amada e feliz.

"Em que você tanto está pensando?" Edward perguntou, puxando-me fora do meu estado de espírito reflexivo.

"Você", eu respondi, sorrindo para ele.

Ele riu e inclinou-se, dando-me um beijo doce nos lábios. "Pronta?"

"Definitivamente", eu suspirei, segurando sua mão e apertando com força.

"Relaxe, Bella. É apenas um exame para saber quanto tempo você está grávida."

"Certo! Só vai descobrir há quanto tempo estou carregando sem saber uma vida dentro de mim e quando, eventualmente, chegaremos a conhecer o pequeno."

Edward segurou a porta aberta para mim, ter certeza que eu andaria por ela sem tropeçar. Eu tinha provado muitas vezes em nossa vida juntos, que eu poderia tropeçar no ar se tivesse uma chance. Embora, eu estava ficando melhor nisso. Algo sobre o pé, equilibrando papéis de estudante, uma pasta, um refrigerante, e as chaves do carro estava aumentando o equilíbrio e reduzindo o meu número de quedas.

"Bella", a Sra. Elliot cumprimentou com um grande sorriso quando me aproximei do balcão. "Não nos vemos a dois meses atrás, meu amor?"

Mrs. Elliot era a enfermeira no consultório do Dr. Johnson por tanto tempo que ela lembrava a minha mãe grávida de mim. Ela devia ter uns oitenta e tantos anos, mas não parecia ter mais do que cinquenta. Ela tinha cabelos prateados, olhos azuis e um sorriso que parecia nunca desaparecer. E ela sempre tinha uma história nova para contar-me sobre os meus pais quando vinha para os meus check-ups anuais.

"Oh, Bella. É ele?" ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça para Edward, que tomou assento no canto.

"Sim", eu respondi, o meu rosto formando um largo sorriso. "Esse é o meu Edward".

"Deus grego na verdade", ela riu. "Não é de admirar que você esta nas nuvens desde que o conheceu. Então! O que o traz por você?"

"Meu médico fez um exame regular de sangue em mim e parece pensar que eu estou grávida."

"Bella", ela gritou enquanto correndo para fora do balcão. Ela abriu a porta que dava para trás e me puxou para um abraço, apertando-me de um lado para outro. "Sua mãe deve estar fazendo uma festa no céu nesse momento. Eu posso apenas imaginar o seu pai virar beterraba vermelha com o número de pessoas que está por ali falando sobre a chegada do seu neto."

Mais uma vez, eu não consegui me controlar e acabei chorando contra os braços dessa velhinha.

"Oh, coração. Está bem", ela riu, passando a mão suavemente sobre o meu cabelo. "Edward, você pode querer vir que e ajudar-me", ela riu quando minhas lágrimas ainda não pararam.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou ele, sua preocupação clara em sua voz.

Assim que eu senti a sua mão nas minhas costas, eu virei para ele, enterrando-me no seu peito e respirando seu perfume. Nada poderia me acalmar melhor do que estar perto de Edward desta forma.

"Eu mencionei os pais e a coitada ficou um pouco chorosa sobre isso", a Sra. Elliot sorriu, dando tapinhas no meu braço. "Eu vou voltar para o balcão e pegar sua documentação, enquanto você se acalma, Bella".

Eu balancei a cabeça, fungando muito para conseguir responder ainda. Edward me levou até a cadeira e sentou-me no colo dele, segurando-me enquanto me acalmava.

"Bella, eu sei que você está passando por muitas mudanças, mas você tem que se acalmar. Você não quer estar no meio de uma discussão de Shakespeare e depois desmoronar diante de seus alunos."

"Isso seria ruim", eu suspirei, limpando meu rosto molhado na minha manga. "Mas em minha defesa, eu não esperava que ela disse."

"O que ela disse?"

"Que a minha mãe está fazendo uma festa e dizendo a todos sobre o bebê, enquanto meu pai estava ficando vermelho por perto. É só… Se eles estivessem aqui agora, que é exatamente o que estariam fazendo, Edward."

"Você quer Alice para faça uma festa e podemos colocar um pouco de maquiagem em Jasper para fazer as bochechas vermelhas?" Edward perguntou, mal segurando o riso.

"Nah", eu sorri, brincando com o colarinho da camisa. "Eu gosto de Jasper demais para colocá-lo em duas punições de uma vez."

"Sim, fazer Alice planejar uma festa seria uma segunda forma de tortura", Edward riu. "Especialmente desde que não fez tanto para o casamento."

"Ela jura que estava satisfeita."

"Eu sei. E eu acredito que ela está. Ela queria manter as coisas pequenas".

"Sim, porque ela está guardando tudo isso até me torturar quando for a hora para um chá de bebê", eu resmunguei.

Ele riu de mim, me abraçando fortemente, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo. "Eu não vou deixá-la exagerar."

"Você não pode detê-la."

"Eu posso tentar dar o meu melhor absoluto, apesar de tudo."

"Obrigado por isso."

"Qualquer coisa por você, amor."

Eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos, querendo ver esses olhos maravilhosos de esmeralda que tanto amava. Eles estavam praticamente espumantes hoje e eu sabia que ele estava tão animado como eu estava presente para a consulta do médico. Eu me inclinei na direção dele, querendo sentir seus lábios contra os meus, mas foi interrompido muito antes que eu chegasse perto.

"Bella Cullen", uma enfermeira chamou.

"É você", Edward disse, sorrindo para mim.

"É sou eu", eu concordei muito animada mesmo estando chateada com o meu beijo interrompido. Eu resolvi beijar o seu rosto e em seguida levantou-se, agarrando a mão e puxá-lo junto comigo.

"Será que você preencheu a papelada sobre histórico da família?" Perguntou a enfermeira.

"Eu não recebi nenhum", disse ela.

"Sra. Elliot?" a enfermeira chamou.

"Sim Mallory?" Sra. Elliot respondeu.

"Bella Cullen não recebeu a papelada de histórico da família", Mallory informou ela. "Dr. Johnson quer que todas as futuras mães preencham essa papelada."

"Eu irei preencher esses papeis" disse a Sra. Elliot, piscando para mim. "Eu vou pegar a papelada da mãe dela para preencher o histórico."

"Obrigado", disse eu, sinceramente, sabendo que não teria sido capaz de responder a muitas das perguntas por mim mesma. Um efeito colateral terrível de perder seus pais cedo é perceber quantas questões você nunca pode perguntar-lhes antes de morrer.

"Tudo bem. Por aqui, Sra. Cullen", disse Mallory, acenando-nos para a frente. "Você vai estar na sala de exame número três. Sr. Cullen, você está livre para ir e tomar um assento, enquanto eu tomo o seu peso e pressão sanguínea."

"Eu prefiro ficar com ela, se você não se importa," Edward respondeu, apertando a minha mão tranquilizador.

Eu sorri para ele enquanto pisei em cima da balança.

"Primeiro o bebê, né?" Mallory disse, claramente se divertindo.

"É fácil dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Claro", ela riu. "Você está tremendo e ele praticamente não soltou da sua mão, no entanto, torna um pouco difícil de obter o seu peso correto."

"Sinto muito", disse Edward, seu rosto assumindo um tom levemente rosado enquanto soltou minha mão.

"Tudo bem", garantiu-nos Mallory. "Acontece o tempo todo."

Uma vez que o meu peso e pressão arterial foram anotados, – ambos perfeitamente bons –Mallory entregou-me um copo e me mandou para o banheiro enquanto ela acompanhou Edward para a sala de exame. Depois que eu tinha enchido o copo, coloque meu nome nele, e empurrei-o através da porta secreta, fui para juntar Edward na sala de exame.

Encontrei-o sentada no canto, e o vestuário de costume estava sobre a mesa. Fui para o espaço por detrás da cortina e sentei-me no banco, tirando os meus sapatos um de cada vez.

"Então, eu começo a vê-la em toda sua glória?" Edward brincou.

"Nope. Você está me vendo ir para um exame muito desconfortável. Pelo que li, eu vou estar recebendo uma analise completa, incluindo pélvico. Eu não deveria ter que suportar a tortura do exame de Papanicolaou, embora, desde que eu fiz uma recentemente ".

"Bella, algumas dessas ferramentas parecem absolutamente bárbaro", observou Edward, soando um pouco preocupado.

Eu ri, utilizado meu riso para ver fora do balcão. "Sabe, querido, talvez você deveria reconsiderar a escola de medicina. Invés de se tornar um médico, você pode inventar as ferramentas para a medicina da mulher."

"Eu poderia fazer", ele murmurou, fazendo-me rir mais uma vez. Ele poderia ser muito protetor, às vezes, e eu raramente me preocupava. Eu sabia que ele só fazia isso porque me amava.

Eu saí da trás da cortina e modelando com meu vestido para ele. "Eu pareço impressionante?" Eu o provoquei.

"Você sempre parece impressionante", Edward me assegurou, dando-me o meu sorriso torto favorito. "Eu não posso deixar de pensar o quanto Alice odiaria", ele riu.

"Eu visualizo ela ficando grávida, e quando vier para a sua primeira consulta, ao ver o vestido, e em seguida, definindo o mundo em chamas projetando vestidos de exame de moda. Ela vai ficar irada!"

Edward pulou da cadeira assim que ele percebeu que eu estava me preparando para entrar na mesa de exames. Ele levantou-me no estilo noiva e gentilmente me colocou sobre a mesa, fazendo-me rir outra vez.

"Edward, eu não estou frágil, apenas grávida", disse, abraçando-o em torno de sua cintura. Eu estava sentindo irritada ultimamente, e tanto quanto eu odiava ele, eu sabia que era melhor dar para o sentimento de agora. Eu poderia ser independente, mais tarde, quando eu não estava esperando ansiosamente para descobrir sobre o bebê.

"Vocês também é conhecida por se tornar uma desastrada na mais inocente das circunstâncias, amor."

E lá estava a frase para iniciar swing ainda outro modo. Ergui a cabeça e olhou para ele. "Eu não tive um acidente nesse mês e você sabe disso."

"Eu te disse ultimamente o quanto eu amo sua cara amarrada?" Edward disse, me dando aquele sorriso torto que sempre me fez derreter e perdoá-lo. Aquele sorriso maldito ainda tinha o poder mudar meu humor para outra direção.

Eu sorri e descansei a cabeça contra o seu peito, apertando meus braços em torno dele. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo."

"Bom. Agora pressione a pequena tecla verde na parede e deixe que o médico saiba que é seguro entrar"

"Tudo bem," Edward riu, afastando de mim. Ele apertou o botão e, em seguida, tomou assento no canto novamente.

Dr. Johnson entrou na sala rapidamente, olhando por cima do meu arquivo enquanto entrou "Bella Swan, que se tornou Bella Cullen e está prestes a ser mamãe Bella", ele brincou, sorrindo para mim.

"É isso que estamos prestes a descobrir", disse eu, voltando de seu sorriso. "Dr. Johnson, este é o meu marido, Edward."

"Eu ouvi muitas coisas maravilhosas sobre você, jovem," Dr. Johnson disse, apertando a mão de Edward. "Seu pai é um cirurgião brilhante, por certo."

"Sim, ele é", Edward concordou, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu aposto que se ele estivesse no campo OB/GYN, eu não estaria vendo Bella agora," Dr. Johnson brincou.

"Eu não sei nada sobre isso", eu interrompi. "Eu amo meu sogro, mas algumas coisas devem ser privadas. Além disso, você me recebeu quando nasci então só é justo que lhe entregue ao meu bebê também."

"Você sabe, eu vi você crescer ao longo dos anos, Bella, mas agora, você olha parece como Renee mais do que nunca. Aquele brilho maternal combinava com ela, também," Dr. Johnson disse-me.

"Uh, oh," Edward suspirou quando minhas lágrimas e soluços arrancou-me mais uma vez. Ele correu, envolvendo-me em seus braços. "Ela está um pouco emocionada com a menção de seus pais na última semana ou assim", explicou ao Dr. Johnson.

"É perfeitamente natural," Dr. Johnson garantiu-nos que eu continuava a chorar no ombro de Edward.

Demorou alguns minutos, mas finalmente eu tinha as minhas loucas emoções sob controle. Edward seco meu rosto com um lenço, sorrindo docemente para mim. Este homem era tão perfeito e ele estava prestes a passar por tanto por minha causa. Eu estava indo realmente ter a certeza de dias de seu pai primeira vez foi excepcional… e seu presente de aniversário de casamento… e seu presente de aniversário… e muito próximo presente de Natal uma vez que este tinha acabado de terminar.

"Bella, pare de se sentir culpada," Edward ordenou, beijando minha testa.

"Como você sabe?" Eu disparei.

"Você tem ela pequena linha no meio da testa."

"Bella, é perfeitamente natural que você fique chateada por aquilo que parece sem razão," Dr. Johnson disse. "Sentindo-se culpada por isso só vai piorar a situação. Além disso, você tem o trabalho duro e não Edward. Claro, ele tem de lidar com lágrimas e correr atrás de lanches noturnos, mas você tem crescendo toda uma outra vida dentro de você."

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância, eu ouvi as mesmas coisas de Rose e Esme nos últimos dias. Edward beijou meu rosto, me deu um abraço reconfortante, e depois voltou ao seu lugar.

"Vamos começar este exame tudo bem?" Dr. Johnson perguntou.

"Sim, por favor. Nós dois estamos muito ansiosos para saber quando o bebê vai nascer", disse ele.

"Você se lembra da data de seu último ciclo?" ele perguntou, olhando para o meu arquivo novamente.

"Foi por volta de novembro, dia oito. Eu estava tomando um antibiótico para a gripe e pensamos que foi quando eu engravidei."

"A noite do dia 14 para ser mais exato," Edward adicionou com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

Eu queria atirar-lhe um olhar de raiva, mas não pude deixar de rir com o olhar no seu rosto. "Orgulhoso de si mesmo, rapaz?"

"Excessivamente," Edward riu.

Sacudi a cabeça para ele, assistindo Dr. Johnson virar um dial na roda de papelão na mão. "O que é isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Este é o nossa extremamente sofisticada ferramenta para identificar as datas de nascimento," Dr. Johnson disse, claramente se divertindo. "E de acordo com o assistente maravilhoso, ele deve nascer por volta do dia 20 de agosto."

"Exatamente dois meses depois de seu aniversário, Edward", eu notei, sorrindo largamente. Era tão emocionante ter em mente uma data de quando a esperar nosso bebê.

"Esta é uma suposição baseada na data que você deu. Você deve estar grávida de seis semanas. Nós vamos fazer um ultra-som após o seu exame físico para ver o quão perto nós estamos com o palpite," Dr. Johnson informou-nos.

Eu respirei fundo, me preparando mentalmente para a parte menos divertida da visita. O Dr. Johnson tinha o seu habitual cuidado pessoal, falando-me cada passo do desenvolvimento físico. Edward literalmente se sentou na beirada da cadeira durante o exame todo, parecendo que queria avançar a cada menor careta que eu fazia. Eu teria gostado de ter sorrido para facilitar a sua preocupação, mas eu estava ocupado sendo examinada.

Dr. Johnson colocou sua bandeja para a pia e lavou as mãos, sinalizando o fim da minha tortura. "Bella, tudo parece ótimo. Nós vamos fazer a ecografia e tentar identificar melhor como você esta grávida. Eu prometo que esta será muito mais fácil para você do que esse exame foi".

Eu balancei a cabeça, deixando escapar um suspiro profundo. "Vamos só terminar com isso de uma vez."

Dr. Johnson colocar um novo par de luvas e dirigiu-se, segurando um tubo de algum tipo de gel azul. "Edward, você pode vir para o lado dela agora", disse ele, sorrindo para ele. "Esse primeiro exame pode às vezes ser grosseiro para o marido do que a esposa, mas apenas um pouco", acrescentou ele, piscando para mim.

Edward estava ao meu lado em um instante, segurando minha mão com força e beijando minha bochecha. "Eu te amo".

"É melhor", brinquei, sorri para ele.

"Sempre", prometeu, dando-me o sorriso que eu mais gostava.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Esta será frio," Dr. Johnson advertiu, abrindo a metade inferior do meu vestido novo. Ele esguichou um bom bocado de gel, e ele era tão frio como tinha prometido. Pegou alguma coisa e apertou-a no gel quando ligar um monitor. "Tudo bem, vamos ver o que temos aqui." Dr. Johnson passou o bastão ao redor um pouco antes de sorrir; "Ali, onde você vê esse ponto que parece um grão, é o coração do seu bebê. É muito cedo para ouvi-lo, mas é está batendo forte e saudável. Eu sei que não parece ser muito mais do que uma bola latejante agora, mas isso é só porque é tão cedo. E pelo o que vejo, você está certo sobre essa data e está exatamente grávida de seis semanas. Em sua próxima consulta, vamos poder ouvir a pulsação do coração."

Eu estava chorando mais uma vez, enquanto eu olhava para a imagem na tela, maravilhada com a sorte que eu tinha, e como eu era de experimentar algo tão milagroso e maravilhoso. Eu estava indo ser mãe. Edward e eu estávamos nos tornando pais, nossa pequena família.

Eu olhei para Edward, completamente chocada ao descobrir que seus olhos esmeralda estavam úmidos, enquanto olhava para a tela, observando a pequena imagem pulsar. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu rosto, hipnotizada pela quantidade de emoção que ele estava deixando-me ver. Edward sempre tendia a ter olhar calmo, não importa o que ele estava sentindo, tentando ser o forte no nosso relacionamento. Ele geralmente deixa uma de suas paredes para baixo quando estamos nós dois sozinhos no quarto. Para ele ser tão aberto, tão vulnerável como este, eu sabia que tinha que ser, porque ele estava apenas afetado pela visão do nosso bebê como eu.

"Quando é que seremos capazes de saber o que nós estamos esperando?" Perguntei ao médico, toda a minha atenção continuava focada no meu marido maravilhoso.

"Vocês já tem uma preferência?" Dr. Johnson perguntou, parecendo se divertir novamente.

"Um menino seria muito bom", eu respondi, empurrando o cabelo bagunçado de bronze de Edward longe de seus olhos verdes.

Edward finalmente rompeu seu olhar longe da tela e olhou para mim. Ele sorriu o maior sorriso que eu já vi no rosto dele e puxou-me em seus braços, me abraçando com força. "Eu te amo", ele sussurrou, sua voz de veludo normalmente embargada pela emoção.

Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço e segurei-me tão bem a ele. "Eu te amo mais".

"Não é possível", ele riu.

Dr. Johnson limpou a garganta, e Edward e eu rimos enquanto nos soltamos um do outro. "Nós vamos ser capazes de descobrir isso quando você estiver em torno de vinte e quatro semanas, assumindo que o bebê decida cooperar no dia em que fizer o seu ultra-som," Dr. Johnson disse.

"O que isso significa?" Edward perguntou, franzindo a testa um pouco. Eu queria chegar e suavizar a linha de preocupação nele, mas eu sabia que precisava dar a atenção para o médico primeiro.

"Às vezes, os bebês no começo são um pouco tímidos nos exames e se recusam a virar o lado certo para nós. Isso pode nos levar a algumas semanas para finalmente tê-los de frente para o caminho certo para ter certeza do sexo," Dr. Johnson explicou.

"Isso tudo soa como a nossa sorte", eu ri.

"Bem, se você tem perguntas para mim, só fazer Bella," Dr. Johnson disse, limpando o gel do meu estômago.

"Sim! Enjôos. Eu não posso suportar isso", eu disse ele.

"Sua mãe odiava isso, também," Dr. Johnson deu uma risadinha. "Eu vou te dizer exatamente o que eu disse a ela. Acostume-se a comer os biscoitos na cama antes de se levantar para começar o dia. Além disso, coma refeições menores, mas mais delas. Líquidos também são importantes. Tenho uma folha que eu posso dar-lhe com a lista completa de dicas. Mas entre mim e você, nada funcionou tão bem como os biscoitos de sua mãe. "

"Eu me sinto muito sortuda de ter você como meu médico", eu disse sinceramente. "Eu nunca teria sabido sobre a minha mãe se você não tivesse dito," Eu fungava.

"Ela era uma mulher inesquecível, Bella. Assim como você," Dr. Johnson respondeu, acariciando a minha mão. "Agora, se vista, saia daqui, e vai compartilhar suas novidades com a sua família. E, Bella, você precisa começar a ter muito descanso. Eu sei que você tem um emprego, mas você vai ter que programar um cochilo diária para manter a sua força. E não tente recusar. Eu tinha sua mãe como uma paciente e ela tentou todas as desculpas para não cochilar e eu ainda tenho elas aqui."

"Tudo bem", eu ri. "Além disso, Edward ouviu e que ele nunca vai me deixar ficar sem os cochilos agora."

"Muito bom. Vou deixar você se vestir. A enfermeira terá uma receita de vitaminas pré-natais no balcão para você. Eu quero que você preencha e comece a tomá-los imediatamente. É importante para se manter saudável", Dr. Johnson disse. "Eu também vou ter o seu cronograma no sua próxima consulta daqui a três semanas. Se você tiver alguma duvida, ou se sentir excessivamente cansada, me chame de imediato, Isabella. Está claro?"

"Sim, Senhor", eu ri, feliz mais uma vez de que ele era meu médico. Eu sabia que estava em boas mãos com ele, e assim estava o meu bebê.

"Obrigado, Dr. Johnson," Edward respondeu, apertando a mão dele.

"Eu vou ver os dois em breve," Dr. Johnson disse enquanto saiu da sala.

Uma vez eu estava vestida de novo, saímos e pegamos todos os papéis. Edward nos levou direto para a farmácia comprar os remédios, e então nós finalmente pudemos ir para casa. Assim como nós entramos no nosso quarto, estendi-me sobre a cama, gemendo em como é maravilhoso me sentir não sobre os meus pés. Edward riu de mim enquanto puxou meus sapatos.

"Fique ai", ordenou, desaparecendo de nosso quarto. Ele voltou alguns minutos depois com um copo de água e minhas vitaminas.

Sentei-me tempo suficiente para pega-los e beber um pouco da água, e depois voltei para o conforto da minha cama. E então eu decidi que meu jeans incomodava, então eu lutei para sair deles enquanto meu marido riu baixinho. Eu estava cansada demais para sequer me preocupar me irritado com ele, embora. Eu abri meu sutiã e puxou-o para fora da minha camisa, então se aconcheguei-me nos meus cobertores.

Um segundo depois, Edward rastejou por trás de mim, me puxando contra seu peito e descansando a mão no meu estômago. Ele colocou beijos borboleta ao longo do meu pescoço enquanto sua mão esfregou círculos na minha barriga, ele parecia tão incrivelmente bom. "Eu amo você", ele sussurrou.

Eu estava cansada demais para falar, então eu balancei a cabeça um pouco. Este tinha sido um longo, mas um dia muito feliz e eu estava exausta, provavelmente de todos os choros que eu tinha tido no consultório do médico. Eu só queria ficar aqui mesmo nos braços amorosos do meu marido e não me mover por um longo tempo.

"Durma, Bella," Edward sussurrou antes de começar a cantarolar a minha canção de ninar. Como eu estava tão cansada, e sua mão esfregando os círculos suaves na minha pele, não demorou muito para que o sono me ultrapassasse.

* * *

**Coisinha mais linda esses dois né.. AWWW fico cada vez mais boba por eles aiai... Muito obrigada por cada review, mas fiquei triste pelo último capítulo ter tido tantas visitas e somente uma review, sei que é difícil comentar sobre Alice e Jasper, quando a fic ta focada em Beward, então perdôo vocês u.u**

**Então... espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**


	9. Perto de você: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo ****9 – Perto de você (Bella PDV)**

Quando acordei, as sombras na parede eram longas e baixas, deixando-me saber que era tarde. Deitei e rolei, esperando encontrar Edward, mas apenas encontrei uma cama vazia. Eu fiz uma careta, imaginando onde ele poderia estar.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e eu tive a minha resposta. "Olá, dorminhoca", cumprimentou, sorrindo para mim.

Levei um momento para lembrar como falar vendo a glória de um Edward em pé quase nu na porta apenas cuecas boxer cinza. "Senti sua falta", eu disse, estendendo meus braços para ele.

Edward estava em meus braços, me abraçando com força, em poucos segundos. "Eu te amo", ele murmurou os lábios pressionados contra a pele sensível do meu pescoço.

"Eu também te amo. Eu senti sua falta."

"Você já disse" ele riu, inclinando-se e beijando a minha testa.

"E ainda é verdade. Você está cheirando", eu suspirei, me puxando para perto dele.

"Acabei de sair do chuveiro."

"Você tomou banho sem mim?" Eu perguntei, fingindo fazer beicinho.

"Eu não sou contra tomar outro", brincou ele, sua voz soando perfeitamente aveludada.

Sorri e beijei a parte mais próxima do seu peito em meus lábios. "Bom, porque meu estômago ainda está pegajoso do gel e eu não quero passar mais tempo longe de você."

"Então nós devemos definitivamente preservar os recursos finitos do planeta e tomarmos um banho juntos," Edward disse, revirando-nos à beira da cama e, em seguida, levantou-se comigo em seus braços.

"O que já está fazendo, Sr. Cullen?" Eu perguntei, tentando não sorrir para suas travessuras.

"Bem, a Sra. Cullen, estou levando a minha mulher para o banheiro, onde irei despir dela, levá-la ao chuveiro, e esperamos, que ela vai ser grata o suficiente para permitir-me a adorar o seu corpo lindo."

"Eu acho que soa como um excelente plano", disse eu, incapaz de segurar o meu sorriso por mais tempo. "E nós definitivamente deveríamos aproveitá-la enquanto podemos. Em pouco tempo, eu vou ser uma baleia grande, inchada e sexo no chuveiro será uma coisa do passado."

"Você nunca vai ser uma baleia, e só vai ser por um curto período", ele riu, fixando-me no chão e, em seguida, ligando o chuveiro.

Uma vez que ele havia retirado todas as nossas roupas, entramos no chuveiro juntos. A água quente era maravilhosa caia como cascata pelas minhas costas. Edward colocou a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro, encharcando os cabelos, e depois balançou a cabeça em mim.

As gotas de água eram mais frias do que o chuveiro de água e eu arrepiei pela mudança de temperatura. "Edward", eu ri, tentando proteger meu rosto com as mãos enquanto balançou a cabeça em mim novamente. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ele riu e puxou-me em seus braços, beijando meu rosto. "Eu só queria ouvir aquele seu riso lindo."

Eu levantei meus braços, envolvendo-os em volta do seu pescoço e apertou meu corpo contra o dele. Seus olhos se fecharam como um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios. Seus braços enrolado ao redor de minha cintura, segurando-me firmemente, enquanto ele moveu a cabeça para descansar no meu ombro, levemente roçando meu pescoço com o nariz. "Eu amo você", ele suspirou, parecendo perfeitamente contente.

"Eu também te amo."

Edward começou a cantarolar uma melodia, que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, e balançava junto com a água em cascata.

Eu ri novamente. "Só o meu marido maravilhoso pensaria em fazer uma dança no chuveiro."

Ele beijou meu ombro, mas não disse nada em resposta.

Eu tentei estar no momento com ele, desfrutando deste gesto surpreendentemente doce dele, mas minha curiosidade tinha tomado posse e que eu precisava saber alguma coisa. Encolhi os ombros, fazendo Edward levantar a cabeça, e tomei o seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Edward, o que você estava pensando quando você estava olhando para a imagem do monitor esta manhã?"

Ele sorriu e beijou meu rosto molhado. "Eu estava pensando que era a coisa mais incrível que eu já vi na minha vida, e nunca haverá nada que eu possa fazer para retribuir-lhe o milagre que você está trazendo para a nossa vida."

"Ei, ele é meio seu, você sabe," Eu o provoquei.

"Sim", ele riu. "Mas ele está crescendo dentro de você", ele acrescentou, pondo a mão sobre minha barriga e segurando-o lá. "Eu te amo, Bella. Estou tão feliz com esse bebê. "

"Bom", eu disse beijando os seus lábios. "Porque eu nunca estive mais feliz em toda minha vida."

O sorriso torto cobriu o seu rosto e seus olhos verdes brilharam. "Você realmente quer dizer isso?"

"Eu nunca iria mentir para você sobre algo tão importante", eu prometi.

O seu sorriso realmente conseguiu crescer um pouco mais antes dele pressionar seus lábios nos meus num beijo doce. Eu amava beijar Edward não tinha algo que eu pudesse comparar ou jamais iria querer compará-los. Algo sobre o modo como ele poderia torná-los tão terno e amoroso, mas com paixão crua ao mesmo tempo… É só me fazia derreter em seus braços, desejando que eu nunca precisasse parar de beijá-lo.

Eu tive que afastar muito mais cedo do que eu estava acostumada, ofegante enquanto agarrei a Edward. "Eu não vou gostar disso", eu murmurei.

"O quê?", Ele riu, provavelmente confundido com o meu desabafo.

"Eu não posso te beijar durante o tempo que quiser, ao que parece," eu suspirei. "Eu já me sinto como se eu não conseguisse beijá-lo quase por tempo suficiente."

"Então nós vamos ter que dar muitos beijos curtos", disse ele. Ele imediatamente começou a cobrir o pescoço em beijos pequeno, dando uma leve sucção na minha pele.

"Não deixe uma marca", eu suspirei, inclinando a minha cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso ao meu pescoço. "Em não vai gostar."

"Seu irmão foi muito assustador para casa ontem, amor," Edward riu. "Posso marcar tudo o que eu quero."

"Certo, mas você tem que explicar essa marca para meus alunos."

"Eles são estudantes universitários, Bella. Eles já sabem o que isso significa. "

"Edward", eu adverti.

"Eu vou te comprar algumas camisas de gola alta", ele murmurou, continuando a atacar meu pescoço com seus beijos.

"Eu odeio rolê".

Ele suspirou, antes de colocar um beijo final contra o meu pescoço. "Tudo bem. Você ganhou."

"O resto de mim estava começando a sentir negligenciado de qualquer maneira," Eu brinquei, escondendo o meu sorriso dele.

"Oh, bem, nós certamente não podemos fazer isso", disse antes de levantar o queixo e cobrir os meus lábios com os dele.

As mãos Edward percorreram o meu lado e segurou meus seios em concha, tal como tinha feito milhares de vezes antes. Só que desta vez, doeu como o inferno. Eu pulei para longe dele, xingando baixinho.

"O quê?", Ele perguntou, olhando completamente em pânico. "O que há de errado, Bella?"

"Isso doeu," eu gemia, não muito ousada para cruzar os braços diante de mim.

"O que doeu?"

"Quando você agarrou meus peitos", eu expliquei.

"Eu não percebi que estava segurando, mas eu sinto muito por isso. Têm te incomodando ultimamente?"

"Está pouco dolorido, mas eu realmente não tenho muita atenção com tudo o que vem acontecendo."

"Bella, você tem que prestar atenção a si mesma primeiro, acima de tudo", advertiu ele, cuidadosamente puxando-me em seus braços. "Eu sei que você se preocupa em ser egoísta, mas este é um momento em sua vida quando você tem que ser egoísta. Você entendeu?"

"Sim", eu gemi.

"Se isso incomoda muito, pense nesses termos: você está se concentrando no nosso bebê, centrando-se sobre si mesmo."

"Isso soa melhor."

Edward abaixou a cabeça assim que estava olhando diretamente para mim. "Então por que você ainda esta sendo tão mal-humorada?"

"Porque nós temos que ir às compras. E vou avisá-lo agora, Edward Cullen. Se você deixar Alice descobrir que fomos fazer compras sem ela, eu vou fazê-lo se arrepender."

"Por que estamos indo sem ela?", Ele perguntou, olhando completamente confuso.

"Porque este não é o tipo de compras que eu me sentiria confortável em fazer. Sem mencionar que ela faria um espetáculo total do mesmo."

"Bella, por favor. Eu não posso ler sua mente e você está falando em círculos. "

"Preciso de alguns sutiãs novos, Edward. Parte da razão pela qual eu estou dolorida é que estou muito inchada para os que eu tenho."

"E você não mencionou isso antes por que?", Perguntou ele, um olhar familiar agravado em seu rosto. Ele realmente não suportava ouvir que eu tinha me negado algo, por qualquer motivo. Ele sempre foi tão focado em ter certeza que eu era feliz e que eu tinha tudo que eu poderia querer ou precisar. Era incrivelmente doce da parte dele, mas também um pouco chato, porque eu não precisam ou queria muito, eu só queria a ele.

"Porque nós estávamos bem no meio das férias em nossa casa por um curto período de tempo e que estava no fundo da minha lista de coisas a fazer", defendia.

"Isabella", ele suspirou.

"Não use esse tom comigo", eu implorei, já me sentindo bastante culpada por todas as diferentes emoções que eu infligia sobre ele, em apenas um dia. "Eu já prometi me colocar em primeiro lugar, então me dê um tempo. Lamento que a idéia de comprar sutiã novo com Alice me encheu de medo o suficiente para continuar usando os meus antigos, mas eu só posso andar com uma duende exuberante antes de eu querer arrancar meus cabelos. E com a maneira que eu tenho me sentido ultimamente…" Eu nem sequer terminei a minha frase, eu comecei a chorar novamente. Estúpidas emoções. Estúpido sutiã. Estúpido shopping.

"Bella, relaxe," Edward murmurou, me segurando perto. "Está tudo bem. Nós vamos cuidar disso juntos e Alice nunca vai saber. Eu prometo."

"Eu sinto muito. Estou totalmente arruinado o humor."

"Ei, eu vim aqui querendo estar perto de você. A última vez que olhei, você estava nua e em meus braços, o que parece estarmos muito perto."

"Como você sempre faz isso?" Eu funguei, relaxando contra ele.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Diga a coisa perfeita para me fazer sentir melhor?"

"É o meu trabalho."

"Bem, você é realmente bom no que faz", eu ri, enxugando minhas lágrimas. "Como no clube. E como é que você pensou nessas coisas, tão rápido? "

"Viver com você, e como um fogo rápido o seu processo de pensamento, eu aprendi a pensar nos meus pés. Isso, e a verdade é fácil de dizer."

Coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e sorri para ele. "Diga-me novamente, por favor."

"A desculpa toda, ou apenas o fim?", Perguntou ele, dando-me aquele sorriso torto que sempre me derretia.

"A desculpe toda."

"Isabella, me desculpe. Desculpe eu não penso em nada não consigo imaginar uma vida sem você, e isso me torna um tirano e um burro. Desculpe que eu estou fazendo as coisas mais estressantes para você e não menos. Desculpe que a minha tentativa de te proteger sempre parece frustrá-la e estraga o seu bom humor. Desculpe, eu não parecer saber as coisas certas para dizer e fazer, porque eu nunca fui um marido ou um pai antes e não há nenhum livro no mundo que poderia me explicar a sua mente que é muito complexa para mim. Bella, eu te amo muito, e você tem todo o direito de estar zangada comigo. Você é forte, independente, inteligente e tão incrivelmente maravilhosa e eu tenho que aprender a lembrar que, não importa o quão assustado eu ficar. Tudo que eu quero hoje era estar perto de você, por isso mesmo que eu não mereço isso, por favor, não fique brava o suficiente para passar a noite longe de mim. Você significa mais para mim do que simples palavras podem dizer, e eu prometo tentar não ser tão duro, me acalmar e recuar. Eu te amo, Isabella. "

"Você é um mentiroso", eu ri, beijando os seus lábios levemente. "Você pode passar muito para mim com a mais simples das palavras. E só você seria capaz de um discurso completo, quando confronta com uma mulher grávida e com raiva."

"Obrigado", ele riu, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. "Agora, vamos começar a nos limpas antes que a água quente vai embora." Ele chegou por trás de mim e agarrou a esponja, segurando-a para mim.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, esperando por sua explicação, he'd nunca me deu a esponja, nem mesmo a primeira vez que tínhamos tomado banho juntos.

"Eu não tenho certeza de todos os lugares que você está dolorida, agora, então eu pensei que seria melhor deixá-la lavar-se desta vez", explicou.

"Meus sentimentos são muito mais macios do que meus seios, por isso antes de você tenha que acabar precisando dar um discurso novo, eu acho melhor você apenas colocar algum sabão nessa esponja e se ocupar de me lavar", disse ele.

"Isso definitivamente vai ser uma experiência interessante", ele riu, agarrando o pote com sabão liquido perfumado de morango.

"Habitue-se isso, papai! Nós temos alguns meses para deixar de lidar com os altos e baixos dessa gravidez", eu disse, colocando algum condicionador nos cabelos, enquanto ele estava com a esponja pronta.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, mamãe", ele riu.

Uma vez eu terminei com o meu cabelo, ele girou o dedo para mim e eu segui suas instruções, girando para que a minha volta era para ele. Ele mexeu no meu cabelo molhado de modo que era caiu sobre um ombro e com muito carinho, começou a esfregar a esponja contra o meu pescoço e costas.

"Estou feliz que você ainda está me deixando fazer isso", disse ele, esfregando a esponja em círculos suaves em minha parte inferior das costas.

"Você diz isso agora", eu suspirei, a forma como amar minha musculatura relaxada com o seu toque macio. "Esperem até que eu ficar grande e não poder sequer ver meus próprios pés."

"Então, eu ainda vou fazer isso, mas se te fizer se sentir melhor, vou descrever os seus pés para você e que você sabe que eu posso fazer."

"Ed-ward", eu ri.

"Bel-la", ele riu, depois mudou-se para as costas das minhas coxas e panturrilhas. "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu não me importo o quanto você ganhar de peso. Eu só me importo contanto que você e o bebê estejam saudáveis. "

"Eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta e eu espero que você prometa me dar uma resposta honesta."

"Este é um truque para ver como eu reajo a você chorar mais uma vez hoje?" Ele bateu as costas da minha perna. "Vire por favor".

"Não", eu disse, virando-se para ele e olhando diretamente em seus olhos verde-esmeralda que eu amava. "Eu estou sendo séria e eu espero que não vou chorar."

"Tudo bem", respondeu ele com um olhar cauteloso sobre seu rosto. "Qual é a sua pergunta?"

"Como é que realmente sente-se Em sobre o bebê?"

Edward estava de repente muito interessado em concentrar nas minhas pernas enquanto ele lavava a minha canela e joelho. "Bella, você sabe que Emmett te ama muito."

"Eu sei".

"E você sabe que ele se preocupa com você, como se fosse sua filha, e não apenas a sua irmã pequena."

"Eu concordo com isso também."

"Ele tem alguns problemas…, mas no geral, ele está feliz com o bebê e para nós."

"Quais são seus problemas?"

"Para começar, ele gostaria de ver-nos na nossa própria casa antes do bebê nascer. Ele também está preocupado com você começar a voltar a lecionar depois que o bebê nascer. Basicamente, ele quer ter absoluta certeza de que você é realmente feliz e não se conformar com nada por causa do bebê. "

"Como se você nunca iria permitir-me a aceitar qualquer coisa", eu gritei, fazendo com que a minha voz a ecoasse no espaço fechado. "Desculpe".

"Tudo bem", Edward me assegurou enquanto ele se levantou e me segurou em seus braços. "Eu sei que você está nervosa agora, mas apenas tentar esfriar antes de falar com ele. Ele realmente tem o seu melhor interesse no coração."

"Não, isso é você. Emmett quer apenas o controle."

"Não Bella. Ele e eu tivemos uma conversa e ele até pediu desculpas por colocar-se no meio de nossas decisões no passado. Ele realmente quer o melhor para você. Ele se ofereceu para ele e fixar à casa de seus pais e vendê-lo, e depois dividir os lucros, para que possamos comprar uma casa nossa."

"Ele realmente disse isso?" Eu perguntei, querendo tanto para Emmett aceita-se. Ele nunca havia realmente perdoado Edward prls a forma como tinha fugido para se casar, ele gostava de fingir que eu fui junto com o que Edward disse, sabendo muito bem o quão teimosa eu poderia ser. E eu queria mais nada naquela noite do que para se tornar a Sra. Edward Cullen, de modo que era exatamente o que eu tinha feito. Edward tinha voado para fora com nós e estávamos em Vegas nos casando na capela em pouco tempo

"Sim, amor. Ele disse," Edward disse, puxando a minha atenção de volta para ele.

Eu poderia dizer a partir do olhar em seu rosto que Edward estava sendo perfeitamente honesto, não que ele nunca iria mentir para mim. Mais como disfarçar. "O grande urso," Eu funguei, lutando contra as lágrimas que queriam vir. "Ele pode realmente ser doce, às vezes."

"Ele ama você, Bella."

"Sim, mas você me ama mais", disse, sorrindo para ele. Essas merdas de oscilações de humor são malucas! Eu realmente precisava descobrir como controlar melhor essas coisas. Talvez eu ligaria Rose hoje.

"Absolutamente," Edward riu. Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-me docemente, mas eu queria algo muito mais do que doce agora.

Mordi o seu lábio inferior levemente e recebi um maravilhoso gemido dele em resposta. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo. Pare de me distrair, para que possamos sair desse chuveiro enquanto a água ainda está quente", disse ele.

"Sim, senhor" Eu ri.

Edward foi extremamente cuidadoso enquanto ele lavava o meu peito e o estômago, sabendo muito bem que estava me provocando um frenesi. Mas foi tudo muito bem, eu iria pegá-lo de volta em breve. Comportei-me da minha maneira sensual o resto do banho e até mesmo com ele secando-me, embora fosse extremamente difícil manter as minhas mãos para mim por esse ponto.

Enrolei-me em uma toalha grande e macia ao redor do meu corpo e fui para o quarto, deixando Edward para secar-se sozinho no banheiro. Eu rapidamente corri até meu armário e tirou a camisola de seda azul escuro, que Edward tinha conseguido para o Natal. Eu enfiei a minha cabeça, puxando as partes que ficaram presas na minha pele ainda úmida, até que estava ajeitado e abraçando todo meu corpo. Eu rapidamente fiz o meu caminho até a cama e sentei, descansando as costas contra a cabeceira. Eu coloquei o meu rosto tão inocente quanto possível e esperando Edward sair e ver sua surpresa.

"Então, você que discutir as coisas da casa?" Edward perguntou, saindo do banheiro com sua cueca boxer, e toalha sobre a cabeça.

"Podemos conversar se quiser," disse eu, tentando não rir. Eu sempre me senti um pouco idiota quando eu estava tentando ser sedutora com ele, mas ele jurava que eu nem sequer tinha que tentar.

"Bem, eu–" foi tudo que ele disse porque ele tinha puxado a sua toalha da cabeça e encontrou a sua surpresa.

"O seu estado mudo diz que isso parece tão bom em mim como você pensou que seria?" Eu perguntei.

"É melhor", disse ele sem fôlego.

Ele estava na cama comigo tão rápido que eu quase não vi passar por todo o quarto. Suas mãos agarraram minha cintura possessivamente enquanto seus lábios se moviam com fome nos meus. Sua língua quase balançou meu lábio ansiosamente e eu abri minha boca para ele, deixando sua língua explorar e envolver em torno da minha.

Nós não conseguimos desfrutar do beijo por muito tempo, apesar de tudo. Eu tive que me afastar para engolir um pouco de ar fresco. Edward não parecia se incomodar, moveu os lábios para a cavidade por trás da minha orelha e partes de meu pescoço. Minhas mãos entraram em seu cabelo emaranhado e desarrumado, e usava para dirigir seus beijos onde eu mais queria eles.

"Edward", eu suspirei, sentindo o amor dele contra mim.

"Muito peso?", Perguntou ele, logo se afastando de mim.

"Não, está perfeito", eu amuei. "Volte aqui".

Ele riu de mim, mas chegou mais perto, pressionando levemente seu corpo contra o meu. Eu agarrei seus ombros e ele permitiu-me puxá-lo só um pouquinho mais perto. Eu sorri para mim mesma, pensando em como Edward poderia ser super-protetor, mas o meu riso foi rapidamente esquecida quando ele apertou os lábios contra a minha pele. Minha pele formigava onde as mãos e os lábios que me tocavam, como sempre fez. Gostaria de saber se isso foi apenas porque o quanto nos amávamos, ou se era apenas Edward. Eu não ficaria nem um pouco surpreso se fosse ele, ele foi praticamente perfeito, afinal. E não porque ele fez tudo certo na primeira vez, qualquer um. Foi porque ele nunca parou de tentar fazer as coisas certas para nós. Um simples "me desculpe" seria bom para mim, mas Edward sempre foi um grandes amante, querendo que eu soubesse o quanto ele queria corrigir qualquer erro que ele tinha cometido.

Ele começou a beijar meus ombros, movendo-se lentamente através de meu corpo para o meu outro ombro. Minhas mãos vaguearam para baixo para seus quadris, a maneira amorosa que seus músculos se apertavam sob meus dedos. Eu só consegui ligar meus dedos em sua cintura, quando ele se afastou novamente. Um gemido alto escapou de mim e Edward riu na minha impaciência.

"Paciência, Isabella." Eu sabia que ele estava tentando soar inflexível, mas eu podia ver em seus lindos olhos verdes que ele queria isso tanto quanto eu. Ele estava apenas tentando ser o protetor de Edward ainda.

"Edward, por favor não me trate de forma diferente. Pelo menos não nesta área. Eu preciso sentir como uma parte de nossa vida juntos, não vai mudar completamente. "

"Boba Bella", ele suspirou, me segurando contra ele. "Eu não posso ignorar o fato de que você está carregando nosso filho e precisa ser tratado com cuidado."

"Você não pode me machucar ou o bebê, Edward." Eu coloquei minha mão contra o rosto, e olhou em seus olhos verdes. "Você nunca poderia me machucar."

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça em mim. "Por que você deve sempre me pede coisas que não posso dar-lhe?"

"Você pode, você apenas não quer porque você está no modo Protetor Edward. Mas eu quero meu marido Edward que ama sua esposa e quer ter sexo fantástico com ela."

Edward enterrou o rosto no meu cabelo, tentando encobrir seu bufar, mas foi muito forte para isso.

"Por favor, Edward?" Eu sussurrei, passando minhas unhas curtas ao longo de suas costas. "Por favor me ame."

"Eu te amo, Bella", disse ele, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para mim. "Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa ou pessoa no mundo inteiro."

"Então, por favor me ame como você faz normalmente, pelo menos por esta noite. Por favor."

"Você vai ser a minha morte, Isabella Cullen", ele respondeu, balançando um pouco a cabeça.

Eu sorri com a vitória em seus lábios que estavam perto do meu. O beijo era tudo que eu queria dele, cheio de amor e ternura e tanta paixão que fez minha cabeça girar... Ou talvez eu apenas me esqueci de respirar novamente.

Muito lentamente, os dedos avançaram na minha camisola até o meu corpo e, finalmente, puxou-o sobre minha cabeça. Seus olhos percorriam em cada centímetro de pele exposta e os lábios, seguiam logo depois. Finalmente, ele parou a doce tortura para estabelecer um beijo ardente em meus lábios e me perguntei se isso era nada perto do que o céu poderia ser. É claro que, em qualquer lugar onde Edward estivesse, era o céu para mim.

Quando os seis lábios finalmente deixaram os meus, ele focou na minha pele sensível, que se deslocava ao longo de minha garganta e, para o local atrás da minha orelha. "Eu te amo", ele sussurrou tão baixo que eu quase perdi as palavras.

Edward estava apreciando seu progresso lento, ficando os lábios em torno de cada centímetro do meu peito e estômago, enquanto eu queria que ele se apressasse para que eu pudesse senti-lo dentro de mim. Nada podia se comparar a ter a linha do seu corpo completamente em cima do meu. Pense na coisa mais incrível que você já sentiu em sua vida inteira e multiplique por cem, e você pode classificar de entender o que ele era capaz de me fazer sentir.

Como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, Edward levantou a cabeça, silenciosamente me pedir permissão com os deslumbrantes, olhos verdes dele. Eu balancei minha cabeça o melhor que pude e ele sorriu, enfim, voltando aos meus lábios lentamente, enquanto ele deslizava para dentro de mim. Meu lamento profundo e foi tão alto que eu sabia que deveria estar envergonhada, mas eu estava gostando muito para ter esse cuidado. Eu estava me afogando no prazer de Edward fazendo amor comigo e eu não dou a mínima se os outros ouviram. Tomaria cuidado mais tarde, e provavelmente com o rosto vermelho por um dia, mas agora, só havia o sentimento de aproximação para a borda com o homem que eu amava.

Por mais que eu não queria admitir essa versão, estava muito mais lento e mais doce do nosso fazer amor era quase melhor do que o caminho que normalmente tomávamos. Eu não estava respirando tão forte assim era mais fácil de responder a todos os sussurros de devoção que Edward me falava. Parte de mim queria se irritar com isso, mas ele nunca prometeu fazer o que eu tinha pedido, então ele ficou livre para definir qualquer ritmo que ele queria. Mas como eu poderia ficar irritada por muito tempo com alguém tão focado em me fazer feliz?

Minha libertação, veio segundos depois de seu impulso, batendo-me rápido e forte, fazendo com que meu corpo todo tremesse do prazer dela. Eu estava tão perdida com isso que eu não estava mesmo certa se Edward tinha vindo junto comigo ou não. Eu provavelmente ia me sentir culpada sobre isso mais tarde, mas agora, eu estava feliz de estar em seus braços.

Quando eu finalmente tornei-me coerente, novamente, eu me vi descansando sobre o peito dele com as suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos. "Eu te amo, Isabella Cullen", disse ele, amor e ternura escorrendo de cada palavra pronunciada em sua voz de veludo.

"Eu também te amo", eu suspirei exausta demais para dizer mais ou sequer me mover.

Ficamos assim por um longo tempo antes de Edward dize que era hora de se preparar para o jantar. Esme havia mencionado esta manhã que queria cozinhar para nós, então não houve questão para descermos.

Depois de finalmente sairmos da cama, nós jogamos "um minuto mais" cerca de dez vezes, Edward e eu vestimos nossos pijamas, planejando ficar na casa pelo o resto da noite. Nós fomos para baixo e encontramos Esme na cozinha, cozinhando algo que cheirava espetacular, pelo menos para mim.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, vendo-a agitar o pote na frente dela.

"Eu tenho uma caçarola de frango e brócolis no forno e eu estou fazendo feijão verde para ir junto com ele", respondeu Esme.

"O cheiro é maravilhoso", disse ela.

"Obrigado, querida." Ela pousou a colher e voltou-se para nós, rindo um pouco. "Eu vejo vocês dois estão curtindo o dia de folga."

"Dr. Johnson disse para Bella começar a ter uma abundância do descanso" Edward disse, me segurando em seus braços. "Nós pensamos que permanecendo em nossos pijamas era uma boa maneira de conseguir isso."

Eu sorri e sorrindo para ele, vendo seu sorriso crescer mais, antes dele finalmente se inclinar e me conceder-me o meu beijo.

"É bom ver vocês dois tão felizes", Esme disse.

Edward sorriu e deu um beijo casto nos meus lábios. "É fácil ser feliz com Bella."

"Esme, você tem um filho perfeito", disse ela, puxando os braços de Edward apertado em volta de mim.

"Ele tem os seus dias", ela riu.

"Obrigado, mãe", disse ele, revirando os olhos.

"Bem, você tinha um breve período em que você não iria mesmo deixar sua mãe dar um abraço em você", Esme o repreendeu, batendo no seu braço com o pano de prato.

"Eu acho que eu mereço essa sorte", admitiu. "Sorte para todos nós que Bella entrou em nossas vidas, não é?"

"Muito", Esme concordou, sorrindo docemente para mim. "Então! Quando posso esperar para segurar meu neto? "

Eu ri, não esperava que, para fossem as próximas palavras a sair da boca. "De acordo com o Dr. Johnson, deve ser em torno de 20 de agosto."

"Assim que você está em sua sexta semana. Você tem um longo caminho a percorrer com os enjôos matinais. Ele lhe deu mais algumas dicas que você já não ouviu de Rosalie e eu? ", Perguntou ela.

"Não realmente," eu respondi. "Ele disse que a única coisa que funcionava para a minha mãe estava a comer bolachas na cama, antes que ela se levantou e começar o seu dia. Eu não consigo esquecer o quanto ele se lembra sobre dos meus pais. "

"Entre o médico e a enfermeira pouco velho na frente, Bella passou a maior parte de sua consulta a chorar", brincou Eduardo, deslizando meu rosto com o nariz.

"O que significava Edward passou a maior parte desse tempo me segurando e tentando me acalmar," eu ri. "Mas foi bom para começar a aprender essas coisas sobre a minha mãe. E ele fez um ultra-som, também, Esme!" Eu adicionei, ficando animado sobre tudo novamente. "Não havia muito para ver ainda, mas nós podemos ver o ritmo dos batimentos cardíacos do bebê. Foi tão incrível! E o Dr. Johnson diz que vai ser capaz de ouvi-lo na minha próxima consulta. "

"Eles vieram até agora, desde os dias quando eu estava grávida de Alice e Edward," Esme pensou.

"Olá família", Carlisle cumprimentou.

"Olá, querido", Esme disse, apressando-se sobre e abraçá-lo firmemente. "As crianças estavam me contando sobre a consulta do médico esta manhã."

"Como foi?" Carlisle perguntou, beijando minha bochecha e apertando a mão de Edward.

"Bom", Edward respondeu. "Bella e o bebê estão muito muito bem até agora. Ela tem seis semanas, devido que terá o bebe por volta de 20 de agosto. Dr. Johnson deu-nos uma lista de coisas a fazer para o enjôo Bella da manhã, e ele também passou-lhe algumas vitaminas e muitas sonecas ".

"Bem, parece que vocês estão levando a sério a parte da soneca", Carlisle, brincou, apontando em nossos pijamas.

"Estamos aproveitando a calma após a tempestade de Alice e Emmett," eu riu.

"Sim, a casa está definitivamente mais calma agora", Esme concordou. "E na segunda-feira, eu provavelmente vou começar a faltar-lhes tudo de novo."

"Segunda-feira," eu gemi. "Regresso ao trabalho."

"Você realmente quer voltar ao trabalho?" Edward questionada.

"Eu que. Eu amo meus alunos. Eu não estou apenas ansiosa para o encontro com o chefe do meu departamento. Eu tenho que deixá-lo saber que ele vai precisar de um substituto para me cobrir, pelo menos, o início da sessão de outono", expliquei.

"Ele vai entender, Bella", Edward me assegurou. "Tenho certeza que ele não vai ter um problema com isso."

"Eu sei, mas eu ainda estou nervosa", disse ele.

"Você não seria a nossa Bella se você não estivesse nervosa com alguma coisa", Carlisle brincou, piscando para mim.

"Sim, eu acho que sim," Eu ri. Eu puxei os braços de Edward, pois ele ainda estava me segurando. "Eu realmente quero sentar agora, por isso quer me deixar ir ou vai me mover sobre mesa."

Edward riu quando ele me soltou. "Cuidado ao andar por conta própria."

Eu mostrei a minha língua para ele e ele riu como resposta.

"Edward, você não deve provocar Bella assim. Tem sido um longo tempo desde que ela caiu sobre seus próprios pés", Esme disse, me defendendo.

"Sim, mas quando o fez, fez com tal talento," Edward respondeu, sorridente enquanto olhou para mim.

"Claro, claro", eu suspirei. "Tire sarro da pobre mulher grávida que, provavelmente, acabar com problemas de equilíbrio ainda pior nos meses vindouros."

Edward caminhou até mim e pressionou seus lábios na minha testa. "Não se preocupe, amor. Eu estarei aqui para te pegar se a sua torpeza voltar. "

"Eu te amo, Edward", eu disse sinceramente, estendendo os braços para um abraço.

Ele imediatamente concedido o meu pedido, segurando firmemente a mim. "Eu também te amo, Isabella".

* * *

**Sério... eles são tão perfeitos que olha.. fico com inveja .-.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	10. Fazendo reparos: B&E&Em

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Fazendo Reparos (Bella/Edward/Emmett)**

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava olhando para o armário – ok, então eu estava realmente olhando para ele, mas merda fiquei frustrada! Eu tinha acabado de fazer compras com Edward com roupas de maternidade. Ok, talvez tivesse sido a um par de semanas, mas sério! Como diabos eu poderia ter ganhado bastante peso e ter a minha calça jeans apertada?

Eu tentei uma vez mais para fazer o botão encaixar no buraco estúpido… E ainda assim não ia. Eu pisei a minha saída da calça, tinha uma luta com eles enquanto tentava bola-los, e finalmente consegui jogá-los de volta para o armário estúpido. Eles não iam tão longe quanto eu queria, e uma das pernas estava saindo do armário. Então fiz o que qualquer mulher, grávida frustrada fazia… eu sentei e chorei. Não me admira Rose passara tanto tempo em casa no início da gravidez, ela não queria que a gente visse o quanto uma mulher louca ficava com seus hormônios. E agora eu estava vivendo isso!

"Bella, o que está errado, querida?" Esme perguntou, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. Eu nem tinha sequer ouvido ela entrar no quarto.

"Oh Esme! É tudo!" Eu gritei, assustando-a. "Eu continuo irritando com Edward. Ou eu não posso manter a minha comida no meu estômago ou comer muito dele. Estou ficando para trás em tudo, porque eu tenho que tomar as sestas caramba! E para culminar tudo, não consigo encontrar calças para vestir hoje."

"Eu sei de algo que vai animá-la até, Bella. Gostaria de saber o que é?" Esme perguntou na sua voz calma e maternal. Relaxei em seus braços, feliz por tê-la comigo durante minha crise. "Você vai se surpreender quando você percebe o quão simples isso é e quanto melhor você vai se sentir", Esme continuou. "Bella, você está tendo um bebê. Dentro de você neste exato momento certo tem uma parte de você e uma parte de Edward, e o bebê vai ser a coisa mais linda de sua vida para o resto de sua vida. "

"Mas eu-"

"Oh, fique quieta, filha", Esme riu, segurando-me próximo e que me embalando como qualquer outra mãe faria para sua filha irritada. "Seu corpo está em constante mutação e adaptação a esta nova vida ajuda a crescer. Você não vai se sentir como se há muito mais algumas semanas, mas você vai chegar lá, Bella. Você só precisa de alguma ajuda para torná-la completamente. Agora, uma das coisas que fiz foi pôr de lado toda a minha roupa normal, para que eu não iria agarrá-la acidentalmente, em vez de o desgaste de maternidade. Ele afasta a tentação de experimentar a sua roupa normal, e também evita que você acidentalmente pegue o par de calças de errado e trabalhe em si mesma uma emoção sobre nada." Esme se inclinou para frente e roubando o par de calças do mal. Ela puxou a etiqueta para fora e olhou-o. "Assim como eu suspeitei", ela riu. "Eu cometi este erro três vezes antes de colocar a minha roupa normal à distância." Ela segurou a etiqueta para mim e senti meu queixo cair. Tudo isso piorou e eu peguei o par de jeans errado!

"Edward e Emmett vão me provocar incessantemente", eu murmurei.

"Sério? Quem vai dizer a eles? Porque eu, pessoalmente, não acho que seja da importância deles. Eles não estão, nem nunca serão, uma mulher grávida, tentando ajustar e apoiar duas vidas com um corpo. Eles podem ter suas opiniões pouco viril e colocá-los onde nunca o sol espreita por tudo que importa."

"Esme", eu ofeguei, nunca ter ouvido falar dela antes com tanta franqueza.

"Bella, querida, eu sou uma mulher, em primeiro lugar", ela riu, beijando minha testa. "E, em defesa de Edward – que eu devo tomar por lei maternal – seu pai não fez as coisas certas na primeira tentativa também. Havia muitas coisas acidentais que provocou lágrimas durante a minha gravidez com Alice. Com Edward, Carlisle trabalhou bem mais para manter as lágrimas."

"Edward tem medo", eu sussurrei. Parte de mim estava preocupada que com as palavras em voz alta as tornaria mais verdadeiras do que já eram.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele tem, querida. Ser pai pela primeira vez é uma coisa muito assustadora para quase todos os homens. Mas você deve saber como ele está muito feliz e que supera de longe as suas preocupações. "

"Não é a paternidade que lhe dá medo, Esme. Sou eu. Eu tenho genes ruins."

"Que diabos você está falando, querida?" Esme perguntou, inclinando o rosto dela como Edward havia feito tantas vezes antes.

"Minha família tem problemas com sua gravidez. Lotes de abortos e nascimentos e coisas ruins." Eu não estava realmente surpresa quando ela não disse nada em resposta. "É claro que você já sabia. Ele queria ter um parecer médico de Carlisle, e você não tem segredos nesta casa. Bem, deixe-me tê-lo! Diga-me como eu sou boba mesmo para andar na minha condição. Eu deveria estar em repouso, deixando Edward ser minhas mãos e pés."

"Eu vou não escutei tal coisa! E eu pessoalmente lidaria com quem se atrevesse a dizer tal coisa. Isabella, você não é a sua família. Sim, sua história médica afeta você, mas desde que você siga todas as ordens de seu médico, você será apenas multa. Não é toda dos genes, querida. Eu não tinha história familiar de aborto, mas eu perdi um bebê antes de Alice e dois antes de Edward. E então eu perdi a capacidade de ter mais em tudo. "

"O que você acha que fez a diferença com Alice e Edward?"

"Bem, com o primeiro bebê, eu nem sequer percebi que estava grávida até que eu tinha perdido. Com Alice, eu me senti como se não houvesse nenhuma força na Terra que poderia impedi-la de vir ao mundo. O primeiro bebê depois dela, eu tomei por certo, pensando que eu estava fora de tudo, e do segundo filho ... Eu acho que me preocupei com o pobre e querido até a morte. Assim, quando de repente eu me vi grávida de Edward, eu decidi aproveitar cada pedacinho da gravidez enquanto durou. Acho que é porque ele foi uma coisa um pouco de calma ", ela riu.

"Você acha que pode funcionar comigo? Apenas curtindo a gravidez e não me preocupar com alguma coisa? "

"Eu acho que se ela funciona ou não, é exatamente o que você deve fazer. Eu sei que é difícil agora com o enjôo da manhã e as emoções em tudo, mas essas passarão em breve, Bella. "

"Será que Edward ainda vai me amar nesses meses a partir de agora?"

"Que pergunta mais idiota da Terra é essa?" Esme riu.

"Eu não sou a sua queria Bella agora. Eu sou temperamental, eu choro por tudo, e eu grito, Esme. Eu acho que ele realmente irritou-se esta manhã. "

"Gostaria de me contar o que aconteceu?"

"Bem, eu estava sentada em frente ao banheiro, esperando para ver se eu iria enjoar pela manhã. Edward perguntou se eu sabia o que queria para o café da manha. Eu lhe disse que ia conseguir algo mais tarde, e ele começou a falar sobre nutrientes e o café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia. Então eu lhe disse para tomar o seu café da manhã e ... bem, fazer aquela coisa com o sol que você falou anteriormente."

"Meu tolo, tolo menino", Esme deu uma risadinha. "Seu pai cometeu esse erro mesmo quando eu estava grávida de Alice. Só que ele deu mais um passo. Ele realmente entrou no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de comida deliciosa. O cheiro me atingiu como uma tonelada de tijolos e isso foi tudo que levou para definir o meu temperamento. Eu disse a ele 'Carlisle Cullen, se você não tirar essa comida daqui neste instante, terão algumas as tiras de bacon nos lugares mais estranhos, quando eu terminar com você'".

"De jeito nenhum!" Eu ofeguei, olhando para Esme. Ela sempre foi tão doce e calma.

"Sim, desse jeito," ela riu, dobrando alguns dos meus cabelos atrás da minha orelha. "Eu não era eu naquela manhã. Eu era uma mulher grávida hormonal com um estômago fraco e um pavio curto".

"Carlisle quis perdoá-la para estalar com ele dessa maneira?"

"É claro que ele fez, querida. Ele sabia que não importava o que eu dissesse naquele momento, eu ainda o amava com todo meu coração. Você sabe, algumas mulheres têm uma gravidez perfeitamente gloriosa, sem um pingo de enjôo ou temperamento. E então há você e eu, esforçando-nos com ambas as alterações e da culpa sobre o nosso comportamento. E então há a Rosalie, que apreciou muito a ser tratada como uma rainha frágil. Ela sabia que era o momento em sua vida quando ela poderia ser um pouco egoísta, sem se sentir culpado por isso desde que era tudo para o bebê. "

"E Em e Rose estão mais apaixonados do que nunca", pensei, pensando em como eles estavam quase nunca sem o outro. "Você acha que Edward iria gostar se eu fizesse o almoço para ele e Emmett?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Esme.

"Eu acho que eles adorariam. Eu vou ajudá-la a fazer o almoço e nós iremos juntas. Dessa forma, você pode ter alguns minutos a sós com Edward e eu vou manter Emmett entretido."

"Obrigado, Esme", eu disse sinceramente, abraçando-a firmemente.

"Por nada Bella."

**Edward PDV**

"Mexa-se, Tutor-boy", Emmett gritou, olhando para mim a partir do telhado. "Esse teto não vai corrigir-se sozinho."

"Onde é que você aprendeu a fazer isso mesmo?" Eu perguntei, começando a subir a escada.

"Passei muito tempo com o meu pai", Emmett deu de ombros. "Tudo ele arrumava por aqui. Charlie era uma espécie de Jack de todos os comércios. Ele parecia saber como consertar o que estava quebrado e precisava de um pouco de atenção. "

"Bella está falando-lhes mais e mais," que eu mencionei.

Emmett tinha um prego entre os dentes e as mãos grandes estavam tentando definir uma telha em linha reta, então ele apenas resmungou.

"Ela estava feliz em saber que você estava indo consertar a casa comigo".

Emmett balançou a um pouco dirigindo um prego através da telha.

"Ela gritou comigo novamente."

Emmett bufou e virou a cabeça na minha direção. "Você sabe que eu gosto sobre você, Edward? Você raramente faz rodeios proverbiais, mas quando o fizer, faça-o com tal estilo."

"Significado?

"Significa se você quer falar sobre a minha irmã grávida gritando a partir do momento que você apareceu na minha casa. Você só estava sendo muito frango para dizê-lo até agora."

"Você é quem prometeu que iria chutar a minha bunda se eu a perturbasse."

"Então você brilhantemente esperar até que esteja aqui em cima de um telhado sozinho comigo?", Ele perguntou, sorrindo largamente. "Não se preocupe, Eddie. Você está seguro comigo. Algumas contusões é uma coisa. Na verdade, quebrando alguma coisa se você ficar algo de errado com Bella. Ela pode ser a irmã do bebê, mas eu não tenho dúvida de sua capacidade que ela tem de chutar a minha bunda se eu estragar tudo com ela. Então me diga o que você fez nesse tempo. "

"Eu perguntei o que ela queria para o café da manhã."

"E o que ela estava fazendo quando você perguntou?"

"Sentado no chão do banheiro e falar comigo."

"Seu idiota!" Emmett riu. "Você não pede uma mulher grávida sobre a comida, enquanto ela está no meio de seu enjôo pela manhã."

"Ela já tinha terminado!" Eu me defendi.

"Até que ela saia do banheiro com os dentes recém escovados, ela não terminou. Eita! O que há com você? Bella diz que está grávida e de repente você ficar tão estúpido como eu. Será que você transfira todos o seu cérebro para seu filho, ou o quê? "

"Eu não sei. Eu só ... Eu não pareço ser capaz de dizer ou fazer nada direito. "

"Porque você está tentando ser muito difícil. Bella não precisa que você seja tão diferente em torno dela só porque ela está grávida. Ela precisa de mais atenção e paciência. Ela precisa de você não seja um pau insensível, mas essa parte você não pode evitar. Você é um cara e você não tem noção do que a gravidez é semelhante, assim você não vai conseguir fazer isso direito. Às vezes, você só tem que ficar ali em silêncio e esperar por ela perdir o que precisa. "

"Bella não pede", eu suspirei, ajudando Emmett dispor da próxima telha.

"Ela vai. Basta dar-lhe tempo para aceitar o fato de que ela não tem escolha. Você sabe que Bella não gosta de não se sentir no controle de cada segundo de sua vida. Ela irá lutar duramente contra isso. Mas ela vai perceber que o bebê é mais importante que sua própria teimosia e as coisas vão mudar para melhor. Esta está apenas na segunda semana de conhecimento e tem que lidar com sua gravidez. Basta dar a cada outra hora para se ajustar. Eu prometo a você, Edward, uma vez que Bella sentir isso no segundo trimestre, as coisas vão suavizar para vocês."

Eu balancei a cabeça, deixando as suas palavras afundar dentro sobre o que eu sabia o sobre a gravidez e os hormônios sabendo que Bella não seria assim por pouco tempo, mas era uma coisa totalmente diferente de enfrentá-la. Ela era a minha Bella, mas ela não estava ali. Estava a versão da Bella que iria chorar ou gritar, e no próximo segundo me deixava ir. Eu não sabia como reagir as mudanças de humor, sem perturbá-la mais e isso me fazia sentir como um idiota completo. Eu odiava não poder fazer o seu dia feliz.

E eu odiava me sentir inútil e assustado com o lado médico das coisas. "Emmett, você acha que Bella vai fazer até o fim desta gravidez?" Eu perguntei, quase com medo de ouvir sua resposta.

**Emmett PDV**

Eu tinha percebido a partir do momento que eu pela primeira vez Edward esta manhã que o menino estava apenas esperando para me perguntar algo. Eu poderia dizer da forma como suas mãos foram se contraindo e suspiros mantidos. Eu adivinhei corretamente sobre seu comportamento, também, ele disse que Bella gritou novamente.

Eu sabia o que era assim, me sentindo como um parafuso solto. Eu sempre fui o brincalhão do grupo o que eu estava diferente, e mais ainda com esse conjunto. Eles todos sempre foram muito a sérios e muito focados sobre os problemas da vida, então eu tinha que ser o único a iluminar as nossas vidas.

E agora que ele tinha realmente chegado ao cerne da questão. Ele queria falar sobre o material médico por trás da gravidez. Eu me perguntava se tinha sido Rose ou Alice que tinha dito que ele. Eu perguntei-lhes tanto esperar até Bella chegasse ao segundo trimestre. Ela teria muito mais probabilidade de levar a terna após esse ponto. Além disso, sabendo que ela já estava na parte mais segura da gravidez, Edward não seria capaz de tirar todas as rampas até sobre sua saúde. Ele estava sempre a acusar-me de ser super-protetor, mas ele tinha que se render.

Eu não respondi a sua pergunta, eu decidi pedir uma das minhas próprias. "Edward, você quer este bebê?"

"Claro, que eu quero... Mas eu _preciso_ dela."

"É _precisa_ relaxar. Não há nenhuma razão para estar sendo assim. Bella está saudável, o bebê é saudável, e isso é tudo que você precisa se concentrar. Basta fazer o que puder para mantê-la feliz e não se preocupe com o resto. A vida não é previsível e não pode ser controlada depois de uma certa parte, então relaxe. A menos que exista algo medicalmente nas mudanças com Bella, desfrute desse tempo com ela. "

"Emmett, obrigado", Edward disse, finalmente, dando um sorriso.

"Arregace as mangas e mantenha-se ocupado com algum trabalho real, Cullen! É hora de você ter algumas bolhas nas suas mãos bonitas de menina", eu brinquei, movendo-nos de volta a conversa feliz.

**Bella PDV**

Esme parou o carro bem na frente da minha antiga casa. Pudemos ver Emmett e Edward no telhado, ambos sem camisa e com ar cansado e quente. Essa coisa do almoço parecia uma idéia ainda melhor agora.

Sai do carro, acenando para o meu irmão e meu marido. "Oi, garotos! Nós trouxemos de alimentos e bebidas frias!"

"Deus te abençoe Bella!" Emmett gritou, dando-me uma reverencia.

"Tenha cuidado ai em cima, Em! Não caia através do telhado ou nada", eu gritei para ele.

"Nós estaremos ai em um segundo, Squirt. Vá para dentro e arrume o alimento para nós", Emmett disse.

"Você está me dizendo o que fazer, irmão urso?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ele enquanto eu tampava meus olhos com a mão.

"Não estou sonhando com isso, irmãzinha", ele riu. "Por favor, arrume o almoço, enquanto nós temos que descer nossos traseiros daqui."

"Isso é mais parecido com ele", eu ri, posição interior com Esme.

Esme definir a cesta de piquenique em cima da mesa e comecei a puxar os itens fora dela enquanto ela colocou todas as bebidas duas garrafas térmicas que ela trouxe. Edward e Emmett entraram, rindo e robustos simultaneamente como os homens sempre pareciam estar fazendo.

"O que temos aqui?" Emmett perguntou, tentando se inclinar sobre a cesta.

Eu empurrei o seu ombro suado. "Eca! Vão se limpar no banheiro. Os dois!"

"Eu estou morrendo de fome, Squirt," Emmett gemeu.

"Assim sou eu, e eu nunca vou ser capaz de manter a minha comida no meu estomago com você cheirando a isso. Vá se limpar agora", eu exigi.

"Venha, Emmett", Edward riu, puxando-o para as escadas. "Vamos fazer como a senhora adorável disse e nos limpar."

"Obrigada, querido!" Eu liguei para eles depois.

"Obrigada, querido", Emmett imitou, fazendo barulhos de beijos.

"Morda-me, Emmett", Edward assobiou.

"Eu sou o Conde Drácula e eu vou para sugar seu sangue!" Emmett gritou.

"Você é um idiota", Edward disse a ele, mas eu podia ouvir a diversão em sua voz.

"Há aquele sorriso lindo que todos nós conhecemos e amamos", Esme disse, dando palmadinhas no meu rosto.

Eu sorri e acabadei de colocar o nosso almoço no papel da mesa. Sentei-me na minha velha cadeira e olhou para as escadas, olhando Edward desce-las e puxando a camiseta na hora mesmo. Se eu tentasse um movimento como esse, eu teria que acabado presa na camisa e caida a cabeça sobre o pé.

"Olá, amor", Edward cumprimentou, inclinando-se para me beijar.

Eu sorri e encontrei com seus lábios, verdadeiramente feliz ao vê-lo. "Senti sua falta".

"Sério?" Perguntou ele, parecendo surpreso quando ele tomou o assento ao meu lado.

"É claro", eu disse, odiando que meu humor maluco o fez duvidar disso.

"Então venha aqui", ele se ofereceu, segurando seus braços abertos para mim.

Eu gritei como uma criança e pulou fora do meu lugar para o seu colo, fazendo-o rir. Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço e abracei-o tão firmemente como eu poderia. "Eu te amo tanto, tanto Edward."

"E eu te amo mais", ele sussurrou, beijando diretamente debaixo da minha orelha.

"Squirt, você parece estar em um estado de espírito amorzinho esta tarde", Emmett disse, despenteando meu cabelo enquanto passou por mim.

"Eu estou com meu marido, minha sogra, e meu irmão mais velho. Por que eu não estaria?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ele.

"Eu vou estar de bom humor assim que eu conseguir alguma comida e bebida para mim", Emmett respondeu, enquanto Esme, lhe entregou um copo.

Nós nos sentamos ao redor da pequena mesa, desfrutando de nossos sanduíches e chá gelado, enquanto conversávamos e riamos juntos. Eu fiquei no colo de Edward com um de seus braços em volta de mim em todo o momento. Parecia que nada havia mudado entre nós, como eu nunca tinha começado um balanço de modo único ou gritado com ele uma vez. Ele me fazia mais resolvida do que nunca para conseguir o controle dos meus sentimentos e mantê-los em xeque. Eu queria ter certeza de nosso pacote pouco áspero fosse completamente reparado, e então eu estava indo para mantê-lo dessa maneira.

**Emmett PDV**

Eu era um homem de pensamentos simples: Eu odeio arrumar telhas! Eu odeio os meus dedos ficando rasgados e minhas costas queimando, e os meus joelhos ficando duros, de ajoelhar e agachar. E o que eu mais queria no mundo era uma ducha fria e uma cerveja. Mas eu também queria o melhor para minha irmãzinha e ela precisava de uma casa própria, bem, ela pelo menos precisaria da opção. Assim que me necessário arrumar este lugar e vende-lo.

Levantei-me e estiquei-me, gemendo quando minha parte inferior das costas estalou.

"Você está bem, Em?" Edward perguntou.

"Muito bem, Tutor-Boy" ele disse. "Está quase tudo feito com o seu ponto?"

"Sim. Apenas alguns pregos mais. "

"Foi doce da parte da Squirt e sua mãe nos trazer a comida como aquela," eu disse lentamente começando a andar no telhado. Eu precisava ter certeza de que tinha reparado todos os pontos ruins.

"Foi muito legal da parte delas, Bella parecia muito mais feliz."

"Ela estava sim, então verifique se você realmente desfruta dos momentos felizes até que ela se equilibre".

"Então segundo trimestre, hein?"

Eu comecei a dizer "sim", mas rapidamente se transformou em um grito enquanto telhado abaixo de mim cedeu e jogou-me no sótão abaixo.

"Emmett! Emmett, você está bem? "Edward gritou.

"Fique ai! Eu não sei quanto mais esta podre. "

"Você está machucado? Você precisa de para-médicos?

"Não sei. Desça a escada e depois suba pela casa. Há uma porta de acesso no antigo quarto de Bella. "

"Basta ficar parado e não se mexa até eu chegar ai."

"Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu não vou a canto algum", eu assegurei a ele. Eu deixei minha cabeça cair contra o piso, enquanto tentava fazer um balanço de mim mesmo e qualquer lesão que podia ter. Meu tornozelo latejava, então eu provavelmente torci o inferno dele. Minhas costas não estavam sentindo tudo o que seja grande, mas desde que eu tinha desembarcado em meus pés, eu não acho que eu o feri muito. Eu sabia que meu pescoço estava muito bem desde que eu não tinha batido a cabeça caindo.

Rose estava indo para chutar a minha bunda quando cheguasse em casa hoje à noite e disse a ela sobre isso. Ela me avisou para ter cuidado e não colocar meu peso para baixo até que eu tinha testado o telhado debaixo dos meus pés. Mas, oh não! Eu tinha que ser amontoar em torno de meus chutes.

"Emmett?" Edward chamou, abrindo a porta de acesso.

"Ainda consciente", disse ele.

"Como você está ferido?"

"Não tenho certeza. Acho que posso ter torcido o tornozelo. E minhas costas, provavelmente vão ficar doloridos por alguns dias. "

"Eu estou ligando para o meu pai."

"Não. Eu só preciso ficar parado por alguns minutos. "

"Em, eu estou ligando para o meu pai ou levando-o para o hospital."

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo e tentar me derrubar aquelas escadas estreitas burro", eu ri.

Edward ignorou-me completamente e fez o que ele queria, de modo muito parecido com Bella. "Carlisle, eu preciso que você venha para a casa dos pais de Bella. Emmett caiu através do teto e no sótão. Ele diz que seu tornozelo e voltar machucado. Não, Carlisle, eu não posso. Mesmo que eu quisesse, as escadas são estreitas demais para nós descer juntos. Tudo bem, eu vou. Obrigado."

Ouvi seus sapatos na escada e depois a cabeça de cabelos selvagens Edward apareceu em vista. "Venha sentar-se sobre encanto," Eu ri. "A partir do som disso, Carlisle vai ser um pouco".

"Você quer que eu chame Rose?"

"Você é estúpido?" Eu gritei. "Você quer me chamar Bella antes de saber o que seus ferimentos?"

"Não", ele riu.

"Sinta-se útil", disse ele. "Tire meu sapato do meu pé direito."

"Inchaço?"

"Isso, ou arranque a minha, de repente ficou muito apertado."

"Como é possível ter esse humor em você, depois de cair através do telhado?"

"O que você preferia, Eddie? Que eu chorasse como uma menina? "

"Bem, não, mas… eu não sei. Eu só quero saber como você pode ter a vida tão livremente o tempo todo. "

"Acredite em mim, Edward, eu só pareço ser Pateta noventa por cento do tempo. Tenho muita preocupação, mas eu tento equilibrar-los para o bem de todos ao meu redor. Será que eu estaria quase tanto divertimento se eu estivesse constantemente deixando minhas preocupações sobre Rose e Lily, ou Bella, obter o melhor de mim?"

"Você se preocupa com Rose e Lily?"

"Todo o tempo. Eu me preocupo se eu estou dando-lhes uma vida boa o suficiente trabalhando como assistente técnico de um time de futebol da faculdade. Eu me preocupo se Rose um dia vai se cansar das minhas palhaçadas e me chutar pra escanteio. Eu me preocupo se Lily vai me respeitar e não me ver apenas como bobo na sua vida."

"Emmett, ninguém pensa que você é apenas um bobão", Edward disse, colocando minha bota para baixo entre nós.

Eu olhei para ele, esperando para ver se era tudo que ele ia dizer sobre isso.

"Você já saiu do seu caminho para ajudar cada um de nós quando realmente necessário. Você ajudou a moldar Bella na mulher maravilhosa que ela é por ser o pai e a mãe quando seus pais morreram. Você pode misturar humor nisso, mas você consegue dar grandes conselhos de vez em quando. Você sabe, isso deve ser uma coisa de família Swan para não se ver claramente. "

"Deve ser," Eu ri. Olhei ao redor do sótão, observando todas as teias de aranha que eu ia ter que varrer em algum ponto. Meus olhos se arrastavam para cima, olhando para o buraco no teto. "Ei, Edward. Faça-me um favor e chame Jasperilla. Diga-lhe que precisamos de uma lona resistente o suficiente para uma cobertura temporária, e precisamos de alguém para arrumar o telhado que não vai roubar-nos. As mulheres não vão deixar-nos de volta lá em cima depois de descobrir que cai."

"Jasperilla," Edward resmungou. "Quando você começou a chamá-lo assim?"

"Desde que decidiu admitir que ele joga cowboy com sua irmã. Ele gosta de uma ordem _sasaparilla_ de garota. Que tipo cowboy quer uma cerveja raiz em vez de uma cerveja real afinal?"

"Que tipo de homem quer saber desse material?" Edward gritou. "Há coisas que eu nunca, nunca quero saber sobre a minha irmã mais velha, Em. Eu particularmente não quero saber sobre os seus jogos."

"Porra! Eu tinha certeza de que você saberia deles jogando como vampiros. Eles têm presas e capas, e Alice colocou no lugar da cerveja Kool-aid* para que eles possam fingir que bebem o sangue um dos outros. "

_*Kool-aid: É um suco, nesse caso o de morango, que no Brasil leva o nome de Ki-suco. _

"Anormal", Edward murmurou, com uma carranca sentando no assoalho sujo.

"Então você quer me dizer que você nunca jogou professor pelado com Bella? Eu tinha tanta certeza de que você teria em seu desejo. É sempre as quietas que têm tendências masoquistas."

"Lamento te decepcionar, Emmett. Eu gosto da minha mulher do jeito que ela é."

"Desempenhar um papel não tem nada a ver com isso, Edward. E se você quiser parar de ser um puritano a tempo suficiente para saber sobre ele, você pode ver isso. É apenas uma maneira de apimentar sua vida amorosa um pouco. Não é como Rose finge ser alguém completamente diferente quando jogamos assassino e espião. É apenas sua maneira de matar a parte de mim tentando pegar uma olhada nela."

"Tão, nojento," Edward riu. "Você acha que Rose iria matá-lo se soubesse que você dizendo isso?"

"Não," Eu ri. "Ela tinha oferta para fazer Bella comprar para vocês uma roupa..

"Ok, esta conversa já está demais e eu estou chamando Jasper", Edward disse, discando o número do seu telefone já.

"Certifique-se de perguntar a ele sobre Guerra Civil à noite na casa Hale," Eu brinquei, empurrando o joelho de Edward com meu punho.

Eu realmente esperava que Carlisle estivesse trazendo alguma coisa para essa dor de merda com ele porque meu tornozelo estava doendo como uma palavra muito ruim que eu não estava autorizado a dizer agora que a minha doce pequena Lily estava falando. Ela deu um pequeno passo até mim esta manhã e clara como o dia, ela disse, "Amo papai." Ela estava definitivamente ficando mais algumas noites de sorvete com o papai quando a afagava juntos no sofá. Mas as primeiras coisas antes! Eu tinha que ser examinado primeiro e ter o telhado consertado.


	11. Preocupação e amor para o Urso: R&B

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capitulo 11 - ****Preocupação e amor para o Urso**

**Rosalie PDV**

Equilibrar um bebê em um quadril e um cesto de roupa sobre a outra é uma proeza só uma mãe pode conseguir. Juro alguns dias eu sinto como se tivesse feito malabarismos. Não me interpretem mal! Eu adoro ser uma esposa e mãe, mas alguns dias… alguns dias eu quero um longo banho quente em uma sala iluminada por velas, com um copo de vinho tinto na mão e tocando uma música suave ao fundo. E enquanto imersa em óleos de banho de luxo, eu queria saber que a minha menina estava segura e olhasse depois, meu marido estivesse seguro e amoroso só comigo, e que minha família estivesse saudável e feliz. Talvez eu iria começar a dar algumas dicas a Em que eu preciso de uma noite de sanidade da mamãe.

"Mama, para baixo!" Lily disse pela terceira vez em muitos segundos.

"Gostaria de colocá-la no chão queria, mas você continua tentando ir até as escadas e mamãe não pode evitar que você seja um macaco e lavar a roupa. Então, se você não deseja andar pelada pela casa, você vai precisar ajudar a mamãe com a roupa."

"Pelada!" Lily gritou, atirando os braços pequenos no ar enquanto sorriu largo.

"Você é tão filha do seu pai", eu ri. Deixei cair o cesto no chão da lavanderia, transferi Lily para o meu outro lado, e então comecei a carregar a lavadora.

"Boo!" Lily gritou, apontando para uma camisa que eu só peguei da cesta.

"O que foi isso, menina?" Eu perguntei certa de que ela tinha acabado de gritar algo aleatório.

Ela não poderia ter tentado dizer o nome da cor da camisa. Quero dizer, ela tinha apenas quinze meses de idade. Eu sabia que ela era inteligente, mas vamos lá! Então, novamente, ela tinha a boca de Emmett e já estava tentando montar frases. Ela sabia que "mama", "papa", "amor", "Beebee" e "Eee", que assumimos eram Edward e Bella. Lily estava trabalhando duro com "Vovó" e "Vovô", mas até agora, só tenho um som de "mmm" com os pequenos dedos alcance para que eles a abraçassem. Ela também tinha uma outra palavra que ela disse quando Jasper e Alice estavam por redor, mas não tínhamos certeza se ela estava tentando dizer "Jazzy" para Jasper, ou "ouchie" para a confecção de tortura da Alice.

Eu segurei a camisa para ela. "Lily, o que é isso?"

Ela sorriu timidamente e ombros curvados para cima para esconder o pescoço.

"Vamos Lily Bear. O que a mamãe tem na mão? "

Lily riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem, garota," eu ri, beijando sua testa. "Mamãe sabe que você vai ser um gênio em breve. Papai e mamãe estão indo para ter certeza disso."

Eu tinha acabado fechei a tampa da e a máquina começou quando meu celular tocou. Troquei Lily de lado, mais uma vez e atendi o meu telefone. "Ei, Sexy! Quando você voltar para casa para mim e para a pequena? "

"Uh ... Rose?" A voz de Edward nervoso respondeu.

"O que você está fazendo no telefone Emmett? Onde está o Emmett?" Eu perguntei, tentando não entrar em pânico e falhando miseravelmente. Emmett nunca deixa o seu telefone fora de sua vista. Era o seu orgulho e alegria, ao lado de Lily.

"Ele está bem. Ele está conversando com Jasper no meu telefone, então eu estou usando o seu. "

"E por que você está usando o seu? Por que você não apenas esperou? "

"Porque os dois têm discutido como um velho casal de vinte minutos."

"Por quê? O que está acontecendo? "

"Ele está bem, Rose, mas bem ... Emmett caiu através do teto e no sótão."

"Por que I-N-F-E-R-N-O... você não disse que ia se cuidar?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter o controle por causa de Lily.

"Porque eu estava tentando não preocupar você. Meu pai está aqui conosco e nós vamos levar Emmett para o hospital para alguns raios-x."

"O que Carlisle disse?"

"Ele pensa que Emmett pode ter fraturado o tornozelo, mas mesmo com isso Emmett está bem."

"Por que diabos você chama meu irmão primeiro, em vez de mim? Meu marido que caiu através do telhado!"

"Porque temos de arrumar o buraco esta noite antes que haja uma chance de chover e estragar a casa."

"Oh. Bem ".

"Vocês querem que a gente pare e pegue você e Lily se no caminho para o hospital?"

"Pode apostar sua bunda que eu quero!"

"Ok", Edward riu. "Olha, me faça um favor e não chame Bella. Vamos dizer a ela em pessoa depois de Emmett fazer os exames."

"Não tem problema", eu assegurei ele. "E Edward, obrigado. Eu tenho certeza que Emmett queria esperar para contar-me."

"Ele iria, mas apenas porque ele ama você, Rose."

"Eu sei", eu disse, sorrindo. "Diga a ele que eu o amo, ok?"

"Claro que sim, Rosalie," Edward respondeu antes de desligar.

Enfiei meu celular no bolso e, em seguida, movi Lily assim que eu estava olhando diretamente para baixo em seu rosto doce. "A menina bebê, papai tem uma "ouchie". Vovô Carlisle vai consertá-lo, por isso não devemos nos preocupar. Mas precisamos começar a te vestir."

"Papa?" Lily perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Ela parecia tão bem como Emmett nesse segundo que eu não pude evitar de deixar escapar uma lágrima. Lily pôs a mão no meu rosto e a cabeça no meu ombro, me dando um abraço de bebê. Eu tinha a melhor menina do mundo inteiro e tínhamos o melhor homem que toma conta de nós. Mesmo quando o urso faz coisas estúpidas como cair de um telhado. Eu esfreguei a meu rosto e fomos para cima para trocar a fralda de Lily e deixa-la pronta para ir.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava enroscada no sofá, lendo um dos meus livros novos que Edward tinha me comprado no Natal, quando a porta abriu. Carlisle moveu-se rapidamente através da porta e para o lado, revelando Emmett em muletas, seguidos por Rose e Lily, e Edward.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, enquanto Edward ajudou a colocar Emmett sobre a poltrona. Puxou a mesa de café para Emmett e apoiou o pé para ele.

"Meu marido denso e adorável estava andando no telhado e decidiu familiarizar-se com o sótão sem usar as escadas", disse Rose, sentando-se perto de mim com Lily.

"Papa, ouchie", Lily anunciou, batendo as mãos juntas.

"Olha você", eu ri, pegando-a e beijando sua bochecha. "Como você sabe disso?"

"Papa, ouchie", Lily repetiu, apontando para Emmett com um dedo enquanto mordia outro.

"É tudo que nós falamos sobre a viagem. Emmett fraturou o osso do tornozelo e machucou as costas, mas ele vai viver", disse Rosalie como Lily pulou em seus braços.

"Emmett", eu gritei, voltando-se para olhar para ele.

Ele colocou as mãos para cima e acenou-lhes para mim, como sinal de 'quieto' como costumava fazer quando eu era uma garotinha. "Reduza o volume, Squirt. Eu não danifiquei os ouvidos e eu gostaria de mantê-lo dessa maneira."

Fui até ele e sentei em seu colo, como eu costumava fazer logo depois que mamãe e papai morreram. Emmett envolveu em seus braços grandes em torno de mim e abraçou-me. "Você não pode me deixar, Em."

"Squirt, eu estou bem", Emmett disse. "Vai ter que ser muito mais do que um teto para me afastar de você. E basta pensar que seria necessário para me manter longe de Lily e Rose".

"Ele vai ficar bem, Bella", Carlisle me assegurou. "Ele vai ter que manter esse gesso e usar muletas durante algumas semanas."

"E eu vou estar muito dolorido para sair da cama amanhã", Emmett rosnou.

"Silencio!" Rosalie disse, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Assim que você vai ter o café da manhã na cama em uma manhã. Não é o fim do mundo."

"Não enquanto eu tenho as minhas duas meninas comigo", Emmett respondeu, dando um sorriso grande pateta.

"Espalhe o charme que quiser, querido", Rose riu. "Você ainda não vai subir em cima desse telhado, teto ou qualquer outra, nunca mais."

"Portanto, há um grande buraco no telhado?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Emmett.

"Eu cai", ele riu.

"Alice e Jasper estão na casa, supervisionando os reparos do telhado. Jasper tem um amigo que vai começar os reparos esta noite", explicou Rose.

"Não vai ser caro?" Eu perguntei.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Squirt. Eu fiz o dano, por isso vou pagar para corrigi-lo," Emmett me assegurou.

"Eu não penso assim", argumentei. "Você concordou em dividir os gastos com Edward, então este é apenas um deles."

"Bella, não seja teimosa," Emmett suspirou.

"Edward, diga a ele", perguntei, olhando para meu marido.

Edward me ajudou a sair do colo Emmett e envolveu seus braços em volta de mim. "Bella"

"Agora que está todo o alarido aqui?" Esme perguntou, entrando na sala. "Oh, Rosalie e Lily!", Ela gritou, correndo e abraçando e beijando as duas. Lily maneou-se imediatamente afastando de sua mãe para ir pro colo da vovó Esme. Esme pegou a bebê e plantou um beijo em sua bochecha, fazendo-a rir.

"Emmett caiu através do telhado da casa," Rosalie disse ela. "Fraturou o tornozelo e machucou a parte inferior das costas, mas viverá."

"Oh, você pobre querido", Esme arrulhou, andando mais e beijando a cabeça de Emmett.

Lily começou a fazer ruídos e abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas como ela tentou inclinar para a frente. Esme ajudou e Lily começou a acariciar o gesso rosa e roxo de Emmett. "Papa bonito", ela balbuciou.

Esme sorriu enquanto endireitou o bebê nos braços. "Lily e eu vamos fazer algo especial para o jantar. Vocês todos ficam para o jantar."

"Eu vou ajudar", Rose ofereceu, levantando-se e seguindo Esme e Lily para a cozinha.

"Eu poderia muito bem me juntar a elas. Pelo menos eu poderia ficar alguns minutos com a minha neta dessa forma," Carlisle riu, indo depois deles.

"O que vocês dois estão cochichando?" Eu perguntei, virando-me para ver Emmett e Edward, com as cabeças juntas. Os dois raramente pareciam tão íntimos juntos a menos que eles estavam planejando surpresas para alguém.

"Nada para você se preocupar, Squirt," Emmett respondeu, dando-me um grande sorriso.

Eu afastei de Edward e sentei no sofá bufando, cruzando os braços diante de mim. Poderia ter sido um pouco infantil, mas eu já era a última a saber sobre o acidente de Emmett. O que mais eles estavam escondendo de mim?

Edward riu enquanto estirou-se no sofá, colocando a cabeça em meu colo. "O que está errado, amor?"

Corri meus dedos por seu cabelo de bronze bagunçado, cuidando para não puxar os emaranhados que ele tinha por ter suado. "Você não vai me dizer que vocês dois estão fazendo?"

"Hmm. O que você estaria disposta a trocar por uma informação? ", Ele perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhantes com travessuras.

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Um banho antes do jantar."

"E quando eu vou ter as minhas informações?"

Ele pegou minha mão e beijou meus dedos enquanto me deu aquele sorriso torto dele. "Assim que estivermos secos e vestidos com roupas limpas. Eu senti sua falta e hoje eu só quero ficar sozinho com você um pouco."

"Bem, você está mesmo com mau cheiro e tudo isso," Eu disse, meio brincando. "Vamos lá".

Edward levantou do sofá e puxou-me para cima em tempo recorde, fazendo-me rir dele. "Emmett, estaremos de volta em tempo para o jantar," Edward disse.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem", Emmett suspirou. "Deixa o homem ferido para se divertir."

Lhe dei o controle remoto da TV e beijei sua bochecha. "Eu te amo, Em, e eu não vou demorar. E quando eu voltar, você vai me dizer como isso aconteceu," eu pedi, apontando para o pé. "E quero que toda a história irmão." Emmett só grunhiu em resposta.

Edward me ajudou a subir as escadas e então ele me fez sentar, enquanto ele preparava a banheira para nós.

"Edward, o que aconteceu com Emmett? E eu gostaria que a versão integral, por favor ", eu disse, olhando para ele tirando sua suada camiseta fora. Eu não tinha paciência suficiente para esperar o meu irmão para me dizer.

"Emmett estava atravessando o telhado, procurando os pontos fracos que precisariam de reparos. O local que ele pisou parecia bom, mas quando ele colocou seu outro pé para baixo, o peso era demais e ele caiu no sótão. Ele caiu em seus pés e que foi como ele fraturou o tornozelo. Ele machucou as costas quando caiu para trás de tentar sair de seu tornozelo ferido. Ele não bateu com a cabeça ou perdeu a consciência. Ele ainda contou com a presença de espírito para dizer-me para ficar longe e chegar até a porta do seu quarto velho."

"Eu tinha esquecido da porta velha e do sótão. Será que vamos deixar um monte de coisas lá em cima? "

"Não muito. Mas há algumas coisas que você pode querer manter ".

"Como o quê?"

"Bem, há uma cadeira de balanço de madeira lá em cima. Ele parecia estar em boa forma. Só precisa de algum polimento."

"Esse era da minha mãe, Edward. Ela usou para me fazer dormir na cadeira a cada noite. Fizemos isso até que não pudéssemos caber na cadeira mais juntas. O que mais você encontrou? "

"O berço do bebê a sua mãe usou para Emmett e você."

"Será que podemos?" Eu perguntei entusiasmado.

"Não, amor," Edward disse, me dando um sorriso triste. "É muito antigo. Emmett disse que você era um artista do escape e você conseguiu soltar as barras de modo que eles estão retorcidos."

"Oh", eu suspirei, maravilhada com a rapidez que eu tinha ido de excessivamente animada para completamente desanimada.

"Bella, podemos tentar encontrar um berço do mesmo estilo, se quiser," Edward ofereceu, ajudando-me a ficar pé.

"Vamos ver. Mas eu quero que a cadeira", eu disse ajudando-o a tirar a minha camisa.

"Eu vou ter certeza de obter a cadeira."

Uma vez que terminarmos, entramos sob a água quente e as bolhas, eu virei para conversa sobre outras coisas. "Então você tem um bom tempo com Emmett hoje?"

"Sim, na verdade. Não posso dizer que gostei retelhar um telhado, mas Emmett fez o dia passar rapidamente".

"Então, como Jasper e Alice se envolveram?" Eu perguntei, tentando esfregar algumas sujeiras sob as unhas de Edward.

"Emmett tinha chamado Jasper para encontrar alguém para arrumar o telhado. Era certo que Rose e você nos proibissem de subir no telhado de novo. "

"Inferno sim!" Eu concordei, balançando a cabeça.

Edward riu e beijou a parte de trás do meu ombro. "Eu achei que você poderia concordar com ele nisso."

"Ele está certo de vez em quando", eu ri.

Edward riu e me abraçou novamente perto. "Como foi sua tarde?"

"Lenta".

"Para mim também. Senti sua falta."

"Senti sua falta, também, Edward. Hey, devemos oferecer para ir e fazermos companhia para Emmett amanhã. Ele vai ser um urso total e Rose não deveria ter de lidar com isso sozinha. Emmett é o pior paciente sempre! Minha mãe costumava ameaçar que, se ele não parasse de choramingar, ela ia algemá-lo na sua cama e amordaça-lo "

"Sua mãe realmente lhe disse isso?"

"Ele tinha treze anos, estava em casa com gripe, e manteve a chamá-la de dois em dois segundos. 'Mamãe, eu preciso de uma bebida. Mamãe, eu estou com sede. Mamãe, você pode mudar o canal?' E isso foi só na primeira hora que ele acordou."

"Ok, agora isso faz sentido absoluto," Edward riu. "Bella, é bom tê-la falando de sua mãe sem ficar chateada".

"Sim, é", eu concordei. "Mas eu não estou pronta para falar sobre isso agora, ok? Dê-me alguma coisa para pensar."

"Eu aprendi uma coisa muito, muito perturbadora sobre os nossos irmãos hoje."

"Ao contrário de qualquer outro dia, o que?" Eu ri.

O resto do banho foi gasto rindo e brincando com coisas que Alice e Emmett tinha feito ao longo dos anos que foram apenas para eles. Edward me contou sobre o tempo de Alice distribuiu bilhetes de moda na escola secundária completa, com multas diferentes para suas infrações. Contei-lhe sobre quando Emmett foi preso durante uma incursão de calcinha na faculdade. Ele tinha chegado a números errados para o quarto de sua namorada e acabou no quarto a conselheira residente, ela o levou para baixo com uma lata de mace e implementou detenção de um cidadão.

Com nossas histórias e nossas banho tomado, eu fui desci, esperando conseguir alguns minutos a sós com Emmett. Eu queria ter a certeza meu irmão mais velho estava completamente bem e não apenas fingindo para todos.

"Bem, você não parece fofa", Emmett disse enquanto aninhou-me em seu colo. "Flanela faz-lhe justiça, Squirt.

"Assim que o seu gesso drosa e roxo," Eu ri. "Como é que você acaba com isso de qualquer forma?"

"Edward e Carlisle pensavam que estavam engraçado," ele bufou. E então ele sorriu brilhantemente. "Mas Lily gosta então quem se importa."

"Essa menina te envolveu em torno de seus pequenos dedinhos".

"Ela absolutamente tem. Assim como sua mãe. E você sabe, Squirt, eu não mudaria isso por nada."

"Em, você está realmente bem,?" Eu perguntei, olhando para seu rosto.

"Isabella, não use essa voz de garotinha assustada comigo. Você está com sorte que está grávida, ou eu jogaria sua pequena bunda no chão", disse ele, tentando soar áspero.

"Eu amo você, irmão mais velho."

"E eu te amo, irmãzinha. Mas você tem que parar de se preocupar, Bella. Eu estou bem. As pessoas caem nos telhados, as pessoas caem do telhado, o tempo todo e estão muito bem. E eu fiz exames com um dos melhores médicos por perto, lembra? "

"Sim, eu sei. Eu só não quero te perder, Em. "

"É um doce pensamento, Squirt. Mas todos nós temos o nosso tempo neste planeta e quando ele terminar, está feito. Agora, pessoalmente, espero que seja em torno de tempo suficiente para ver Lily crescida e casada, com uma família própria. Mas os meus planos e o que acontece realmente poderia acabar sendo duas coisas diferentes."

"Como você lida com isso, Em? Como você lida com todo esse desconhecido?"

"Ao apreciar cada segundo que eu fico com as pessoas que mais amamos. E é o que você precisa fazer Bella. Fica com tanto com medo de perder um de nós que você se esquece de viver conosco. Você tem um papel muito importante nesta família como a grande cabeça e boca inteligente. Ninguém pode assumir isso para você, e eu espero que você ensine a Lily quando ela tiver idade suficiente para saber melhor do que usá-los comigo."

Eu não pude evitar além de rir de suas palavras. Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço grande e abracei-o firmemente. "Eu te amo, Emmett."

"Você sabe, para uma irmã, você não está de toda ruim."

"Em!" Eu gritei, batendo no seu peito.

Ele pegou minha mão e os olhos fechados com os meus, o seu rosto perfeitamente sério. "Eu amo você, Isabella. Eu não vou deixar você".

"Bom", eu suspirei, deixando minha cabeça descansar contra seu ombro. "Porque você tem que ensinar meu bebê a lutar, cantar fora do tom e se não se importa, a dizer piadas, e rir, não importa quão horrível foi seu dia."

"E eu também posso dizer-lhe sobre seu incrível avô Charlie e avó Renee e que sua mãe foi maravilhosa enquanto criança. Especialmente com as coisas Edward e eu encontramos hoje," Emmett disse.

Sentei-me e olhei para ele, sentindo-se confusa. "Encontrou o que?"

"No sótão, Squirt! Esses hormônios te deixam confusas, bem como mal-humorada?", Ele brincou, piscando para mim. "Nós encontramos uma caixa com todas as nossas coisas do bebê. Eu estava pensando se você queria ver, podemos passar por isso todos juntos depois do jantar."

"Obrigado, Em! Eu adoraria isso", disse ele, dando-lhe outro abraço. Emmett era um monte de coisas para muita gente. Ele era um marido de Rose, pai de Lily, um amigo de Jasper, Alice, e Edward, e um filho de Carlisle e Esme. E para mim, ele seria sempre o irmão mais velho que eu amava incondicionalmente, e o homem que tinha desistido de seus próprios sonhos para se certificar de que não estava sozinha neste mundo.

Alice e Jasper chegou quando Esme estava pondo o jantar na mesa. O amigo de Jasper conseguiu corrigir temporariamente o teto para a noite e amanhã estaria de volta lá fora, para terminar os reparos. Ele estava mesmo dando-nos uma coisa realmente boa sobre os custos também. A maior parte do jantar foi gasto fazendo o divertimento de Emmett, enquanto esbarrava com a maioria das piadas. Eu sabia que era sua maneira de tranquilizar a todos nós que ele estava bem.

Depois do jantar, todos nos reunimos na sala em torno da grande caixa de Jasper tinha trago da casa. Primeiro foram as roupas do batizado de Emmett e que eu usava quando bebezinhas. Eles eram de que cor amarela estranho que os tecidos brancos tendem a desaparecer com o passar do tempo. Ficamos todos impressionados com o quão pequeno a roupa de Emmett era, especialmente o vendo descansando em suas mãos grandes.

A próxima coisa que nós encontramos foram duas pequenas caixas com botas de bronze do bebê dentro de cada um. Os de Emmett eram grandes e os meus eram pequenos. Tinham as nossas iniciais e datas de nascimento gravada no fundo de cada sapato.

"Será que eles ainda fazem coisas como esta, com sapatos de bebê?" Eu perguntei, segurando minha bundinha para cima para Esme ver. "Será que eles têm mesmo esse estilo sapato ainda?"

"Boa pergunta", Esme disse, sorrindo para mim. "Eu vou ter que fazer algumas chamadas e descobrir. Seria bom para misturar um pouco dos costumes antigos, com as de estilos mais recentes. "

"Squirt! É o seu livro do bebê ", Emmett anunciou orgulhosamente, segurando o livro roxo para cima. Ela tinha uma franja de renda em torno dos cantos e meu nome estava em letras de ouro.

Peguei o livro dele e comecei a folhear-la. "Eu não tenho visto isso à anos! Edward, você tem que ver esta página ", disse entusiasmada, olhando para o que eu queria. Eu finalmente encontrei-o e toquei enquanto eu olhava para as fotos na página. Eu corri o dedo sobre o saco Ziploc pequeno que havia sido grampeado para a página.

"Será que é o seu cabelo?" Edward perguntou seus dedos descansando ao lado dos meus na página.

"Sim", eu ri olhando para a mecha de cabelo castanho, com a fita roxa em torno dele. "No caso de vocês não entenderem, eu gostei muito roxo quando pequena, assim que minha mãe estava sempre com coisas roxas. Isso causou bastante comoção quando eu acordei aos oito anos de idade e decidi que a minha cor favorita mudou para azul durante a noite. Em, você se lembra por que este cabelo está aqui? "

"Não", respondeu ele. "E por que eu pareço tão culpado nesta foto?", Ele perguntou, apontando para a direita de cima do saco de cabelo.

"Não me lembro deste dia, mas lembro-me da mamãe me contando a história:" Eu ri. "Eu tinha quatro anos e eu consegui colocar minhas mãos sobre os brinquedos Emmett e quebrei um deles. Então, para se vingar de mim, Emmett esperou até que eu estivesse dormindo e, em seguida, cortou uma parte do meu cabelo. Esta é a mecha que você cortou, Em. Mamãe teve que me levar ao cabeleireiro para conseguir nivelar. Foi a primeira e única vez que eu já tive o cabelo na altura dos ombros. "

"O que se passa com os irmãos mais velhos e a necessidade de cortar o cabelo dos mais novos?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo largamente. "Ali, você se lembra do corte de cabelo que você me deu?"

"Sim!" Alice ri. "Eu tinha tanta certeza de que estava indo fazer seu cabelo ficam mais manejável. Ele só ficou pior! "

Eu subi e coloquei minha mão no cabelo de Edward, alisando-o longe de sua testa. "Eu amo o seu cabelo do jeito que é." Edward riu enquanto se inclinou e beijou-me docemente.

Passamos o próximo par de horas olhando o meu livro e o de Emmett, com Emmett dizendo-me muitas histórias sobre quando eu era criança, coisas que nossos pais nunca tinham chegado a cerca de compartilhar comigo. Foi a maior parte do tempo eu passei a pensar sobre eles em anos, e ouvindo todas aquelas histórias de Emmett me fez sentir como meus pais não estavam tão longe de mim. Eu também senti que meu irmão tinha sido muito fraco para mim do que eu lembrava, ou talvez eu tivesse apenas sido tão impressionado por ele cuidando de mim que eu decidi deixar todo esse material escorregar por mim. De qualquer maneira, eu definitivamente tinha um irmão grande e maravilhoso, e meu filho ia ter a sorte de tê-lo como um grande tio.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é fofo.. Em foi bem certo em falar com a Bella sobre os medos dela. Ela fica travada com isso e esquece de compartilhar o tempo que tem com todos. Essas coisas deles bebês e lindo *_* Essa fic sempre apaixonante.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por todas as reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	12. Momentos Emocionantes: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Momentos Emocionantes (Edward PDV)**

"Edward, o quanto você me ama?" Bella perguntou.

Olhei para cima dos papéis que estava classificando e encontrei-a sorrindo por cima do seu livro, seus olhos de chocolate brilhavam divertidos. "Eu não acho que há bastante dias, meses e anos para quantificá-lo. Meu amor por você não conhece fronteiras ", eu disse a ela.

"Hmm".

"Por que a pergunta?" Eu perguntei, afastando-me da janela e indo em direção a ela.

Ela puxou o lábio inferior entre os dentes enquanto olhou para mim. "Bem, meus pés estão doendo e eu esperava que você pudesse fazer uma espécie de massagem neles para mim."

Eu ri enquanto inclinei e beijei os seus lábios. "Estou honrado de esfregar os pés da mãe do meu filho."

O rosto inteiro de Bella se iluminou enquanto sorriu para as minhas palavras. "Eu realmente amo você".

Eu ri enquanto me sentei no braço do sofá e coloquei seus pés em minhas mãos. "Eu também te amo, minha Bella boba".

Ela era muito melhor em pedir o que queria nestes dias, e era um momento emocionante para nós dois lidarmos com as mudanças de seu corpo e de nosso relacionamento. Eu estava aprendendo a não ser tão protetor e ela estava aprendendo a tomar mais precauções. E nós estávamos aprendendo juntos a melhor forma de lidar com as mudanças de humor e melancolia de Bella porseus pais. Mostrar seu álbum como Emmett tinha mostrado que o seu mundo era bom, e eu estava certo de que o dom da minha mãe estava indo ajudar ainda mais. Ela foi colocando os toques finais sobre ele e planejando para dar a Bella na próxima semana, durante o jantar de família semanal com todos.

Bella estava apenas entrando no segundo trimestre de gravidez, logo no final de treze semanas. Eu não podia esperar para chegar a 18 semanas, quando o bebê seria capaz de nos ouvir. Eu já comecei a tentar escrever uma canção de ninar para ele. Bella estava animada para a semana 24, quando ela teria uma prova para todos nós que ela estava carregando um menino.

Isso foi outra coisa que tinha acontecido nas poucas semanas… Bella tinha de alguma forma se referido para cada um de nós ao bebê como "ele". Mas ela ainda se recusava a falar sobre nomes. Ela disse que queria esperar para ver primeiro o bebê e, em seguida, ela seria capaz de escolher o nome perfeito para o nosso bebê perfeito, suas palavras exatas e não havia como discutir com ela sobre isso.

"Isso é tão bom", Bella suspirou, fechando os olhos e relaxando mais no sofá. "Por que estar grávida tem que tomar um pedágio tão alto de meus pés?"

"O seu médico lhe disse que, com um quadro tão pequeno como o seu, seu corpo vai sentir os efeitos de qualquer peso extra."

"Claro, claro."

"Claro, poderia ter um pouco mais a ver com o fato de que você estava andando em torno de suas classes hoje em vez de ensinar por trás de sua mesa", eu ralhei com ela.

"Como você sabe disso?", Ela deixou escapar, com os olhos abertos voando em sua auto-incriminação.

"Porque eu tive um período livre e fui checar você", disse ela. "Meu entendimento do nosso compromisso era que você ficasse apenas o tempo suficiente para escrever sobre as atribuições do conselho."

"Sim", admitiu ela, olhando arrependida. "Sinto muito, Edward. Eu tinha toda essa energia nervosa hoje e eu não conseguia livrar-me dela. Cada vez que me sentava na cadeira, eu começava a rufar os dedos sobre a mesa ou bater meus pés no chão. Eu estava perturbando a minha própria classe!" Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas soltou um gemido alto lugar. "Mova o seu polegar para trás por cima em meu arco. Sim, ali mesmo", suspirou. "Eu acho que preciso de sapatos novos."

"_Eu_ acho que você precisa seguir com o que combinamos e _sentar-se_."

"Você vai me amarrar na cadeira se eu não fizer isso, não é?", Perguntou ela, olhando para mim.

"Esse pensamento cruzou minha mente:" Eu ri. "Se você preferir, eu poderia simplesmente dizer a Emmett que você não está cuidando de si mesma adequadamente."

"Você não ousaria!", Ela gritou, seus olhos castanhos alargaram, com descrença. A única pessoa mais protetora com a minha mulher grávida do que eu era seu irmão mais velho.

"Se isso significa garantir que você e nosso bebê fiquem saudáveis e seguros, não há nada que eu não faria," Eu assegurei-lhe.

"Tudo bem, eu desisto!" Gritou, atirando as mãos para o ar. "Eu apenas queria que você pudesse estar grávido de um dia, apenas um dia Edward Anthony! Gostaria de ameaçá-lo de ser amarrado a uma cadeira, tira seus alimentos açucarados, e dizer-lhe como a sua roupa 'parece' muito apertada".

"Bella, você está sendo incrivelmente absurda agora."

"O que eu estou é cansada, quente e grávida", ela bufou cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

"Gostaria que diminua o ar para você?"

Seu rosto imediatamente suavizou. "Você se importaria?"

Eu ri enquanto soltei os pés. "Mais alguma coisa agora que estou em pé?"

"Um suco de maçã."

"Ok".

"Com o gelo", acrescentou ela, enquanto abri a porta do quarto.

"Suco com gelo. Está bem."

"E biscoitos", ela gritou quando cheguei à beira da escada.

Virei e voltei para a porta. "Que tipo de biscoitos?"

"De limão".

"Então você quer suco de maçã e biscoitos de limão? Mais alguma coisa? "

"Desligar o ar."

"Além disso?"

"Asas de galinha."

Eu tentei o meu melhor para não rir, mas é que ela nunca tinha experimentado desejos comigo, eu não conseguia entender seu desejo de suco de maçã e bolinhos de limão com asas de galinha. "Qual o sabor?"

"Barbecue. E queijo azul na lateral. Mas sem aipo", acrescentou ela, o nariz virando de nojo.

"Eu sinto quase como se eu devesse ter uma bandeja de garçom em minhas mãos."

Bella sorriu, ignorando a minha provocação. "Obrigada, Edward".

"Você sabe que não temos asas de galinha em casa certo?"

"Claro que sim. Traga-me o suco e bolachas e então você pode ir buscar as asas. "

"Tudo bem", eu ri deixando o quarto novamente.

"Mas abaixe o ar em primeiro lugar!", Ela gritou atrás de mim.

Eu ri de novo, balançando a cabeça quando baixava a temperatura do termostato. Eu desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha preparar seu lanche.

Tínhamos passado a maior parte desta terça-feira no nosso quarto, nós dois trabalhos de classificação para as nossas aulas. Era parte de um acordo que eu tinha feito com Bella. Passávamos a tarde focalizando nossos trabalhos e Bella ia relaxar nos sábados e domingos. Até o momento, parecia ser um acordo muito bom entre nós.

Quando voltei para o quarto com seu lanche, Bella estava na cama com seus papéis espalhados ao seu redor. Uma de suas mãos estava distraída mexendo para frente e para trás através em seu estômago e ela estava cantarolando baixinho ao ler sobre um papel... Ela estava absolutamente de tirar o fôlego.

Ela olhou e sorriu para mim, o rosto radiante de felicidade. "Obrigado, Edward".

Eu cuidadosamente coloquei o tabuleiro sobre as suas pernas e, em seguida, beijei os lábios. "Por nada. Eu tenho o meu celular. Por favor, não hesite em chamar se você pensar em outra coisa que você quer."

"Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo", eu disse, beijando-a novamente. Baixei a cabeça e beijei a sua barriga de leve no seu estômago. "Te amo, baby".

Bella pôs a mão em meu rosto e eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ela. "Volte. Vamos sentir sua falta", ela sussurrou, dando-me um beijo casto.

Com um último beijo na testa, me virei e sai do quarto. Desci as escadas e saí para o meu carro, querendo terminar minha tarefa e voltar para Bella, o mais rápido possível. Eu nunca tinha gostado de sair do seu lado, e agora que ela estava grávida, eu achava mais difícil ainda. Mas Bella queria asas de galinha, por isso era o meu trabalho levá-los para ela.

Uma coisa que você aprende no estágio de náuseas, que ajuda ter os restaurantes favoritos da sua esposa no seu telefone. Liguei para o lugar onde tinha asa que ela mais gostava e ordenei-lhe duas dúzias de asa, sabendo que se ela não conseguisse comer hoje terminaria amanhã. Essa é a segunda coisa que você aprende… Era melhor ter muita comida do que pouca.

Vinte minutos depois, eu estava em casa com Bella, assistindo a um filme no nosso quarto, enquanto ela apreciava alegremente de seu jantar. Nós estávamos assistindo nove meses, com Hugh Grant e Julianne Moore. O cara era um idiota. E a parte triste foi sua reação à notícia de um bebê era o mesmo que uma boa porcentagem da população masculina. Como na Terra, um homem podia se virar para seu filho, muito menos para mulher que amava… Mas talvez essa era a chave. Muitas vezes, as relações tinham mais a ver com o sexo do que amor. Eu fui abençoado por ter encontrado a mulher perfeita e ter o seu amor tão completamente.

Depois que Bella tinha terminado de comer, coloquei a bandeja no canto do quarto e apaguei a luz. Eu aconcheguei-me com ela na cama e antes dos créditos do filme tivesse a chance de rolar, Bella estava dormindo, ressonando levemente. Eu a cobri com a manta que estava no sofá, esperando que ela não fosse acordar sem me ver ao lado dela. Ela tinha estado um pouco pegajosa nas últimas semanas, não queria me deixar sair de sua vista. Eu tentei fazê-la falar comigo sobre isso, mas manteve-se apenas culpando seus hormônios. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava tendo pesadelos de novo e só não queria admitir isso.

Cheguei na minha mesa de cabeceira e tirei o caderno que eu estava guardando para ela. Fui até o sofá, acendi a lâmpada e comecei a escrever.

_Você tem realmente tomado um pedágio nos pés de sua mãe nesses pequenos dias. Ela estava reclamando de novo hoje a necessidade de sapatos novos. Tive que ameaçar de dizer ao seu tio Emmett apenas para levá-la a aceitar sentar-se na escola. Se eu não mencionei antes, você deve saber que sua mãe pode ser um pouco teimosa._

_Temos uma consulta com o médico amanhã e sua mãe está muito animada para isso. Ela sabe que vai ouvir seu coração batendo forte dentro dela e é um som que não pode esperar para experimentar. Não há nada mais neste mundo que eu adoraria ver do que sua mãe realmente feliz. E ela está sempre feliz quando pensa de você. Sua mãe sempre foi linda pra mim, mas sempre que ela pensa em você, ela brilha. Eu sempre pensei que era apenas algo que os homens, diziam as mulheres grávida para fazê-las se sentir melhor sobre todas as mudanças que atravessam, mas agora eu sei que é verdade._

_Falando em mudanças… Não sei de que tipo de alimento que você vai acabar gostando, mas com certeza está mudando os gostos de sua mãe. Ela comeu biscoitos de limão hoje. Bella nunca gostou de nada com sabor de limão antes. A próxima coisa que eu sei, ela vai ficar me pedindo para buscar bacon. Sua mãe e eu temos uma antipatia mútua por esse item em particular, só assim você sabe._

_Sua tia Alice está tendo um grande momento de planejar seu berçário. Na última contagem, ela teve cinco diferentes esboços do que pode parecer em ambos os esquemas de cores. E quando eu digo esboço, não me refiro apenas o quarto. Refiro-me ao quarto,, os móveis, as decorações, e cada peça de roupa que ela planeja para o seu estoque com closet. Sua tia também tem gritado comigo para apressar-se e encontrar uma casa ou decidir ficar aqui com a vovó Esme e vovô Carlisle. Gostaria muito de receber sua mãe numa casa, mas eu não sei o que eu posso retirá-la antes de você chegar. Tio Emmett e eu estamos fazendo as melhorias para a casa que ele e sua mãe cresceram, mas não tivemos muitas ofertas na casa ainda. Sua mãe não quer deixar a vovó e vovô nos comprar uma casa, e eu concordo com ela nisso. Este é um grande passo e algo que devemos começar a fazer por nós mesmos. As coisas vão trabalhar para o melhor de qualquer maneira, tenho certeza disso._

_Sua mãe está se mexendo assim que eu vou terminar por aqui, para que ela não descubra mais sobre esse caderno. Bella, quando você ler isso um dia, espero que você saiba o quanto eu te amo e nosso bebê. Vocês dois são a minha vida._

Eu rapidamente coloquei o caderno de volta à minha mesa de cabeceira e me juntou a Bella na cama assim como seus olhos se abriram. "Edward?" Chamou sua voz carregada de sono.

"Eu estou aqui, amor. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

Ela suspirou e fugiu para perto de mim, colocando o braço em volta da minha cintura. "Só você, Edward."

"Por que nós não começamos colocando seus pijamas?"

"Eu não estou neles já?"

"Não, Bella", eu ri, beijando sua testa. "Você está dormindo em sua roupa normal."

"Outra vez? Sinto muito, Edward. Eu continuo tentando ficar e passar algum tempo com você."

"Está tudo bem. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Só tome cuidado com si mesma, e com nosso bebê. Se isso significa para você dormi cedo, então que assim seja. "

"Mas eu sinto que eu não comecei realmente a passar algum tempo de qualidade com você."

"Nós fomos às compras juntos este fim de semana passado", eu lembrei dela.

"Edward, compras não é tempo de qualidade", gemeu.

Eu ri no seu ódio contido pelas compras. Tínhamos de ir às compras em segredo para Bella obter algumas roupas para maternidade. Nós tentamos ir com Alice e Jasper um par de semanas atrás, mas ele tinha terminado com Bella e Alice em lágrimas lamentando a perda de um dia de compras em perfeitas condições. Alice tinha gostos muito mais caro do que Bella, e enquanto ela queria vestir Bella para qualquer improviso mãe do que para desfile de moda que ela poderia encontrar, Bella queria estar confortável. Após o argumento oitavo ou nono, explosão de lágrimas de Bella e não queria sair de seu provador até que eu fui buscá-la. Jasper e eu nunca tinhamos atravessado um shopping tão rapidamente em todas as nossas vidas. Alice pediu desculpas a caminho de casa inteiro, e, naturalmente, Bella a perdoou logo que se acalmou.

Mas talvez eu pudesse usar o seu ódio de shopping para levá-la a concordar com um dia calmo em casa. "Tudo bem. O que acha de ficar na cama no dia de sábado? Podemos conversar e assistir filmes. Isso parece mais com um tempo de qualidade para você?"

"Não. Vamos a um piquenique, Edward."

"Bella é fevereiro. Lá fora de muito frio."

"Então vamos para a Florida para o fim de semana e temos o nosso piquenique lá."

"Você realmente quer gastar o dinheiro por um fim de semana?" Eu perguntei incrédulo. Voar para a Flórida, ela estaria bem com isso, mas comprar a roupa de maternidade exigia propina de minha parte.

"Não", ela suspirou profundamente. "Eu só quero fazer algo diferente. Eu não quero comprar e eu não quero ficar o dia todo trancada."

"Nós poderíamos ir para o aquário," eu ofereci.

"E ter a chance de cair no tanque de tubarões? Não, obrigado."

Eu sorri para ela, abraçando perto dela. "Sim, minha Bella boba, se alguém poderia fazer isso, seria você. O que mais podemos fazer? Que tal um museu? "

"Só não o vidro. Isso acabaria pior do que o tanque de tubarões."

"Ok," Eu ri. "Como o soa Frye Museum? Você ama a iluminação de lá."

"Eu gosto dessa idéia. Vamos fazer isso."

"Posso levá-lo para Canlis para o almoço?" Eu perguntei, esperando que seus desejos iria fazê-la acordar. Bella quase nunca me deixa levá-la em qualquer lugar de fantasia.

"Bem ..."

"Lembre-se o quanto você gostou de seu lombo e batatas fritas quando eu a levei para o seu aniversário no ano passado?"

"Por que você sempre quer me levar para lugares caros? Não podemos simplesmente ir ao Panera e colocar o dinheiro que teria gasto em direção ao fundo da nossa casa? "

"Bella", eu gemi, sabendo que ela acabaria por vencer a discussão usando a casa contra mim. "Ótimo. Nós vamos em algum lugar simples. "

"Obrigada, Edward", respondeu ela, beijando meu queixo. "Eu amo que você deseja dar a mim coisas extravagantes, mas eu realmente, realmente só preciso de você."

"Eu não concordo exatamente com essa afirmação, mas é tarde e você precisa descansar. Vamos, você tem que se trocar e ir para a cama. "

Bella colocou um de seus novos conjuntos de pijama de maternidade e, em seguida, foi para debaixo das cobertas. "Estou feliz que você me fez comprar esses pijamas. Eles são realmente confortáveis."

"Você deve estar confortável, Bella. Você está trabalhando duro para crescer um bebê saudável para nós", eu respondi, enquanto deitei ao lado dela.

Bella voltou para o seu lado, pressionando as costas contra o meu peito, minha mão e mudou-se para cobrir a pequena protuberância de seu estômago. "Estou muito animada para amanhã, Edward," Bella bocejou. "Eu quero ir agora."

"Com esse bocejo, eu diria que o seu corpo prefere dormir em primeiro lugar" murmurei, pressionando meus lábios contra seu pescoço macio. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu te amo, Edward," ela bocejou, chegando para trás e batendo no meu rosto. "Podemos ter waffles para o café?"

"Claro, amor", eu respondi, tentando não rir. Parecia que a maioria dos pensamentos de Bella estava sobre o bebê e comida nos dias de hoje, não que eu estivesse reclamando.

"Vamos ver Plain Jane para não ficar na chuva", Bella murmurou. Eu não respondi, não tendo idéia do que era suposto dizer. Eu teria que perguntar a ela amanhã e espero que ela se lembrasse. Eu esperei o tempo suficiente para ter certeza de Bella estava dormindo profundamente e então eu deixei minha própria auto-deriva para fora da noite.

Bella me acordou na manhã seguinte, apertando o meu ombro e me pedindo para levantar. Nossa consulta não era antes das 10:30, mas ela estava muito animado para ficar parada. E porque eu poderia negar-lhe nada, eu saí da cama às seis e quinze, vestido-me rapidamente e, em seguida levei a minha linda esposa em busca de waffles no café da manhã.

Depois do café da manhã, onde eu aprendi que Jane tinha sido uma garçonete lá e que Emmett gostava de chamá-la de Plain Jane como uma piada, voltamos para a casa para esperar que ficasse um pouco mais de tempo da consulta de Bella. Encontramos meus pais sentados na mesa da cozinha, bebendo café e conversando tranquilamente.

"Bom dia", Bella e eu o cumprimentamos.

"Edward! Bella! Acordados tão cedo?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Edward me levou para comer waffles," Bella disse alegremente, esfregando a mão sobre seu estômago. "O bebê gosta muito chantilly."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele gosta", Esme riu enquanto piscou para Bella. Minha mãe sabia tão bem como eu que era Bella que amava o chantilly. O bebê era apenas a desculpa que ela usava para não se sentir culpada por comê-lo.

"Como tem se sentido, Bella?" Carlisle perguntou sempre o médico.

"Ainda o típico cansaço no final do dia, mas nada muito ruim. Meus pés estão me incomodando nesta semana", respondeu Bella.

"Pode ser os seus sapatos. pés de uma mulher grávida tendem a inchar e se os seus sapatos são muito apertados, que vai torná-lo mais desconfortável ", meu pai explicou.

"Veja, Edward! Pode não ser só de ficar pé," Bella disse desafiadoramente, mesmo mostrando a sua língua em mim.

"Ficar não ajuda", meu pai apontou. Nós rimos da queda que teve o rosto de Bella em suas palavras.

"Você está animada para o ultra-som hoje?" Minha mãe perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

"Esme, o que você vai fazer esta manhã?" Bella questionou, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado um pouco. Eu desejei pela milionésima vez que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo naquela linda cabeça dela.

"Eu tenho certeza que você não tem nada que não pode ser reprogramado Esme", disse meu pai rapidamente. Eu perguntei se ele tinha alguma idéia de onde Bella estava querendo chegar.

"Bem, bem, então. Eu acho que vou fazer o que você tem em mente, Bella", disse minha mãe. "O que você tem em mente?"

"Você está vai ter seu primeiro vislumbre do seu neto," Bella declarou feliz.

Minha mãe levantou-se da mesa e abraçou Bella, lágrimas permanentes nos olhos. "Oh, Bella, querida. Eu adoraria isso."

Bella entre os braços de minha mãe. "Não é grande coisa. Eu só sei que eles não tinham esses tipos de coisas quando você estava grávida de Edward e Alice, então eu pensei que você gostaria de ver por si mesma "

Minha mãe puxou para trás, tendo em face de Bella em suas mãos e alisar seu cabelo longe de sua face. "Eu adoraria isso. Muito Obrigada, Bella ".

"Não, obrigada!" Bella riu. "É provavelmente uma boa idéia ter uma ajuda extra de Edward com a maneira que eu fico mal-humorada e começo a chorar. Nós vamos ouvir o coração do bebê e hoje eu sei que vou ficar uma bagunça feliz com isso."

"Bella, você foi muito mais calmo nos últimos dias. Tenho certeza que você vai ficar bem ", disse eu, tomando-a em meus braços.

"Eu tenho sido um pouco melhor", ela concordou, sorrindo para mim. "E a melhor parte é que eu não tenho enjoado a duas manhãs."

"O enjôo deve desaparecer, agora que está no seu segundo trimestre", disse minha mãe.

"Bom! Eu estava começando a preocupar-me de que nunca iria embora ", Bella respondeu, inclinando-se para mim e descansando no meu peito. "Eu tenho comido biscoitos suficiente para durar uma vida. Pergunto-me como minha mãe conseguiu fazê-lo duas vezes. Talvez eu tenha sorte com o nosso segundo filho e não ter o enjôo e tudo. "

"Segundo bebê?" Eu perguntei, curioso.

Bella olhou para mim com uma expressão tímida. "Bem, sim. Eu classifico de imaginar-nos com um de cada um, tal como acontece com Alice e você, e Emmett e eu. Mas não vamos deixar o nosso primeiro filho ser tão mandão como Alice e Emmett são."

"Concordo", eu ri, inclinando-me e beijando seus lábios suavemente.

"Em quanto tempo que eu deveria estar pronta para ir?" Minha mãe perguntou.

Eu respondi "dez" assim como a Bella gritou "nove". Meus pais riram de nós dois e eu apenas balancei a cabeça na emoção de Bella. "O amor, irmos mais cedo não vai fazer-nos ver o médico mais cedo. Se formos as dez vamos chegar as dez e quinze – muito cedo e ainda teremos tempo para esperar. "

"Eu sei" Bella suspirou. "Estou realmente animada."

"É quase imperceptível," meu pai brincou, sorrindo para Bella. Bella apenas sorriu de volta, em resposta, abraçando-me um pouco mais apertado.

Depois de passar alguns minutos a mais com os meus pais, Bella e eu vagueamos ao meu piano. Joguei sua canção de ninar, ou como gostava de chamá-lo de sua composição "super-secreto". Consegui convencê-la a pegar seu violão e tocava para mim. Foi a canção de país que ela me fez ouvir na noite que ela se mudou para a casa. Foi bom ouvi-la tocar, mesmo que ela não sentia-se a cantar para mim. Ela disse que estava muito animado e não seria capaz de manter a voz firme.

Depois de tocar algumas músicas mais para Bella, nós fomos para a sala para relaxar e esperar o tempo passar. Bella deitou no sofá e encostou a cabeça no meu colo, olhando para mim e falar sobre tudo o que estalou em que a cabeça dela surpreendente. Ela começou me contando sobre uma viagem de camping que sua família tinha ido e como ela tinha caído para fora da canoa… duas vezes. Que de alguma forma a levou para uma conversa sobre o seu tipo favorito de bolo de maçã, e como ela realmente precisava aprender a cozinhar. E a partir daí, a mente da minha linda esposa amarrada por alguma corda invisível entre a torta de maçã e cangurus. Bella informou-me que um dia, ela e eu teríamos que ir para a Austrália e, estando lá, teríamos que visitar a Sydney Opera House, conhecer alguns aborígines, e tirar fotos de cangurus para Emmett. Por alguma razão, eu imediatamente imaginei Emmett tentando laçar um canguru.

* * *

**Eu sempre fico com vontade de comer asas de galinha quando leio esse capítulo D=**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, espero que estejam gostando da fic, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	13. Um Batimento e um impacto: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capitulo 13 - Um Batimento e um impacto (Edward PDV)**

Quando chegamos ao consultório do Dr. Johnson, Bella levou minha mãe para o balcão e apresentou a enfermeira Elliot. As três tiveram uma longa conversa sobre Bella e o quanto ela se parecia com Renee estes dias. Bella sorriu o tempo todo, e não derramou única lágrima daqueles olhos chocolate dela. Eu sorri, feliz dela ser capaz de ouvir essas histórias e realmente apreciá-las agora.

Bella finalmente foi chamada e ela praticamente ignorou-me pelo corredor até encontrar-se com Mallory. Bella não estava tão feliz com a pesagem. Pessoalmente, eu não estava satisfeito com a sua pressão arterial, mas fiquei quieto, esperando para ver o que o Dr. Johnson teria a dizer sobre isso.

Bella, minha mãe e eu fomos levados para uma das salas de exame e saiu sozinho para Bella se trocar. Uma vez ela estava em seu vestido, eu levantei-a sobre a mesa, assim como eu tinha feito na visita prévia e planejava fazer em cada visita. A última coisa que precisávamos era dela caindo ao tentar saltar para cima em uma mesa de exame.

"Estou muito animada", Bella disse apertando minha mão com força.

"Eu sei", disse eu, dando-lhe um olhar severo."Sua pressão arterial mostrou claramente isso." Ok, então eu não ia ser capaz de esperar pacientemente o médico mencioná-la. Mas em minha defesa, muitas coisas podem acontecer a partir de pressão arterial elevada e eu não ia deixar Bella arriscar sua vida.

Tentei relaxar e pensar no que Emmett tinha me dito. Ele disse que era importante para desfrutar da gravidez e não se preocupar com coisas fora do meu controle. Além do mais, o bebê estava ajudando Emmett e eu nos aproximar-mos.

"Não está tão ruim assim", protestou Bella, chamando minha atenção de volta para ela.

"Poderia ser pior, mas certamente deve ser melhor," Dr. Johnson disse, entrando na sala."Olá, Bella, Edward."

"Olá," Bella disse.

"Oi", eu disse, rindo com o entusiasmo de Bella, apesar das minhas preocupações sobre sua saúde. "Dr. Johnson, esta é a minha mãe, Esme."

"Ah! A avó de sorte," Dr. Johnson disse, apertando a mão de minha mãe."É bom conhecê-la, Esme."

"E a você, Dr. Johnson. Bella fala muito bem de você", minha mãe respondeu com um sorriso.

"É bom ouvir isso. Felizmente, isso significa que ela vai me escutar" Dr. Johnson voltou sua atenção para Bella, dando-lhe um olhar severo. "Agora, Bella, nós precisamos conversar sobre a sua pressão sanguínea."

Bella levantou o lábio inferior e soltou uma respiração, despenteando o cabelo que estava deitado em sua testa. "Sinto muito por estar tão animada. Mas em minha defesa, eu estive esperando semanas para esta consulta".

"O que exatamente você tem esperado da nossa consulta hoje?" Dr. Johnson perguntou, sentando em seu banquinho e deslizando-a para o lado de Bella.

"Eu quero ouvir batidas do coração do meu menino," Bella respondeu, os olhos úmidos e seu sorriso alargando.

Dr. Johnson sorriu junto com ela e acariciou-lhe a mão."Por que não fazemos iso primeiro, então? Nós vamos lhe dar uma chance para relaxar e depois vamos tomar a sua pressão arterial novamente. Se for baixo, então nós sabemos que você realmente estava apenas muito animada."

Ele rolou para fora da máquina de ultra-som exatamente como ele tinha feito da última vez. Ele também alertou Bella sobre o frio e, em seguida, aplicou o gel para o seu estômago. A única diferença foi que desta vez, minha mãe estava ao meu lado e havia um batimento cardíaco acelerado enchendo o ar que nos cerca.

Bella suspirou e as lágrimas começaram a gotejar de seus olhos. Ela olhou para mim, dando o maior sorriso que eu tinha visto."É tão lindo, Edward! É tão rápido, também."

"Isso é perfeitamente normal, nesta fase," Dr. Johnson garantiu a ela."O ritmo é constante e forte, os dois sinais excelente." Meus olhos estavam colados no pequeno quando Dr. Johnson continuou a mover o bastão ao longo do abdômen Bella.

"Isso é um pé?" Minha mãe perguntou animadamente, debruçando-se sobre Bella e apontando para a tela.

"Sim," Dr. Johnson deu uma risadinha."E aqui está o outro", acrescentou ele, movendo-se a varinha um pouco mais. A varinha avançou lentamente através da pele de Bella até a cabeça do bebê estava em exibição.

"E isso... é ele..." Eu gaguejei, não acreditando muito no que estava vendo.

"Se foi realmente 'ele', então ele está chupando o polegar, Edward," Dr. Johnson respondeu.

"É definitivamente um menino," Bella assegurou ao médico."E ele vai parecer apenas com seu pai."

"Edward! Use o seu celular e tire uma foto para o seu pai" minha mãe ordenou, sacudindo o meu braço.

"E envie para Emmett. Ah, e Rosalie e Alice e Jasper, também! E não se esqueça de Angela e Ben. Jacob e se você tiver o seu número." Havia quase nenhuma respiração entre as palavras de Bella.

"Isabella", chamei-a fazendo-a parar e tomar um fôlego.

"Desculpe. Eu estou relaxando! Eu prometo", disse ela timidamente, relaxando completamente contra a mesa."Ele ainda está chupando o dedo?"

"Sim queria", Esme respondeu, movendo o cabelo Bella e acalmando-a."Mas se você começar a se mover e ficar todo animada de novo, Edward não será capaz de obter a imagem para você."

Eu rapidamente tomei algumas fotos, sabendo que o Dr. Johnson não tinha o dia todo para gastar em apenas nós. Ele tomou algumas medidas para calcular a taxa de desenvolvimento do bebê, e deixou Bella ouvir os batimentos cardíacos mais uma vez antes de desligar a máquina.

"Eca", Bella murmurou enquanto eu a ajudava limpar-se do gel do seu estômago."Eu vou precisar de um banho, quando eu chegar em casa."

"Que tal tomar um banho só?" Eu sugeri.

"Você só está dizendo isso para me atirar os meus pés."

"E o seu ponto?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ela.

Ela mostrou sua língua pra mim, e então ela sorriu, deixando-me saber que ela não estava realmente chateada comigo.

"Tempo para verificar sua pressão arterial de novo", disse o Dr. Johnson, que fixa o punho contra o braço de Bella.

Eu não percebi como eu estava nervoso até que minha mãe pegou minha mão e apertou-a. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso agradecido e um beijo no rosto, feliz por que ela estava aqui comigo. Ela sabia sobre a história de Bella, e a família também.

Dr. Johnson sorriu enquanto levantou a cabeça."Bem dentro da normalidade", ele anunciou alegremente."Mas, Bella, você realmente vai ter que trabalhar mais em manter-se calma. Não é bom para você, ou o bebê, que sua pressão arterial esteja elevada por muito tempo."

"Então o que eu preciso fazer?" Bella perguntou, enquanto eu a ajudava a sentar-se.

"Em primeiro lugar, acalme-se," Dr. Johnson disse, dando um olhar severo Bella."Esta é sua primeira gravidez, Bella. Eu quero que você relaxe e desfrute de cada parte dela. Ela vai torná-lo muito melhor para você e seu bebê. Enquanto você está trabalhando, eu quero você pare para descansar sempre que puder. E se você está animada sobre algo, sente e conte a alguém. Nenhum pulo, mocinha."

"Sim, senhor", respondeu Bella, olhando arrependida.

"Em segundo lugar, você vai ter que prestar mais atenção ao que você come. Fique longe de alimentos salgados e lanches. Adicionar mais frutas e vegetais na sua dieta, e ficar longe de cafeína, tanto quanto possível," Dr. Johnson instruiu."Também gostaria de sugerir um corte de doces e carne vermelha. Apenas a prática moderação e você deve estar muito bem," Dr. Johnson garantiu a ela.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu segurava Bella em meus braços, observando-a dormir e esperar pela minha parte favorita da noite para começar. Ela adormeceu no meu peito enquanto estávamos discutindo os tipos de casas que queríamos olhar. Minha mãe havia recomendado a filha de um de seus sócios do clube do jardim, e Bella gostaria de estar vendo casas com Heidi neste fim de semana.

"Não, não baby," Bella suspirou quando começou a falar em seu sono."Não ponha a tinta roxa sobre o Tio Emmett. Ele gosta de vermelho. "Ela moveu-se um pouco em meus braços e então relaxou, um sorriso bobo se espalhou por todo o rosto."Você tem o cabelo do seu pai. Nada disso Alice. Nada de produtos capilares. Ele é apenas um bebê."

Eu ri de seus sonhos imaginativos, apenas um pouco ciumento que ela não tinha dito o meu nome ainda. Nas últimas semanas, mais e mais dos seus sonhos foram sobre o nosso bebê. Mas eu sabia que meu nome seria a última coisa que ela ia falar antes de parar, o que nunca mudava.

"Rose, não diga a Edward," Bella suspirou, o rosto de apertou em agravamento."A asa de galinha me seguiu pela casa e tive que comê-lo. Sim, ele fez a dança da galinha. Por que você acha que eu comi?"

Eu não conseguia parar de rir alto e eu rapidamente empurrei os meus lábios juntos, esperando que não tivesse acordado ela. Ela começou a mexer os olhos e vibrou um pouco assim que eu comecei a cantarolar sua canção de ninar, na esperança de persuadi-la de volta em um sono profundo.

Ela relaxou lentamente, puxando-se para perto de mim, ao mesmo tempo que dizia."Edward .." Os lábios dela se enrolavam em um sorriso enquanto ela repetia meu nome.

Eu ainda não tinha idéia de como eu tinha tido essa sorte, tendo esta bela mulher em minha vida e acabando por me amar. Eu nunca realmente me coloquei lá fora, com muito medo de ser ferido. Se não fosse por Alice como sendo uma irmã mandona grande, eu nunca poderia ter encontrado Bella… e minha vida certamente não teria sol nele. Todo o calor que eu sentia vinha do anjo nos meus braços.

Eu cuidadosamente a movi para fora de mim, e coloquei-a debaixo das cobertas, quase certo que ela ficaria dormindo. Eu tinha alguns papéis para olhar da minha sala de aula e eu também queria esgueirar-me em algum tempo no meu piano.

Meus pés tinham apenas tocou o chão da sala quando meu celular começou a tocar o ringtone de Emmett "What's My Age Again?" Por Blink 182. Se eu não o conhecesse pessoalmente, eu nunca acreditaria que ele faria vinte e oito anos de idade em breve.

"Ei, Em," eu respondi.

"Eddie, como vai?"

"Eu ainda odeio esse nome", eu suspirei, sabendo que era exatamente por isso que Emmett fez.

"Obrigado pela foto do meu sobrinho. Não posso esperar para quando o rapaz vier. Estou colocando esse danado na geladeira." E eram frases como essa, que tornava impossível para mim acreditar Emmett era mais velho do que eu.

"O que posso fazer por você, Emmett?"

"Você pode colocar a minha irmãzinha no telefone."

"Ela está dormindo."

"Já?"

"Ela teve um dia cheio."

"Sim, e ela está grávida. Eu me lembro como Rosie costumava adormecer em mim o tempo todo. Então o que o doutor disse?"

"Ele disse que estava tudo bem com o bebê e que a pulsação soou forte. Ele também quer que Bella pare trabalhar, fique mais relaxante e mude sua dieta. Sua pressão sanguínea estava um pouco elevada."

"Como elevada?"

"Só um pouco elevada e Dr. Johnson garantiu-nos que era porque Bella estava tão animada sobre a consulta hoje. Ele a fez deitar-se e quando ele tomou sua pressão novamente, estava de volta à normalidade."

"Eu sei que esse garoto não tem muito para se olhar, mas com o polegar como esse, ele é um garoto bonito já," Emmett riu, tentando afastar a parte séria da conversa."Mas você tem certeza que é o polegar, Edward? Os bebês são muito ágeis no útero."

"Emmett, você é um porco".

"E o seu ponto?"

"Nada em tudo, Em. Nenhuma."

"Hey, Rosie está chamando por mim eu vou falar com você depois."

"Boa noite Emmett."

"Boa noite Eddie-boy", ele riu antes de terminar a chamada.

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto eu colocar meu telefone longe, sabendo que nenhuma quantidade de conversa ia fazer Emmett desistir de "Eddie" como um apelido para mim. Era tão permanente como Bella e o Tutor-boy.

Eu fiz o meu caminho para a minha sala de música, espalhando meus papéis em toda a parte superior enquanto sentava na minha bancada. Eu tinha apenas começado a trabalhar quando meu celular começou a tocar de novo, jogando um outro toque muito familiar. Sorri enquanto atendi o telefone."A que devo esta honra, Sra. Hale?"

"Ele é bonito, Edward," Alice chorava no telefone.

"Por que você está chorando?" Eu perguntei, tentando não rir dela. Ela pode ser tão boba como Bella alguns dias.

"É tão incrível, Edward. Ele é parte de você e da parte de Bella e é incrível."

"Você disse 'incrível' duas vezes:" Eu ri.

"Então, onde está minha melhor amiga?" Alice fungou.

"Perfeitamente adormecida".

"Bom. Ela precisa descansar e cuidar do meu sobrinho pequeno."

"Nós todos vamos estar em apuros se o bebê acabar sendo uma menina", eu ri.

"Não, nós não. Nós apenas teremos uma linda menininha para estragar e vestir," Alice tocou."Então, minha mãe chorou quando viu a foto?"

"Na verdade, a mamãe viu diretamente da tela do ultra-som, mas não havia lágrimas."

"A mãe foi?" Alice suspirou."Como é que eu não fui convidada?"

"Foi uma decisão de última hora. Se você quiser estar em uma consulta, conversa com Bella sobre isso. Tenho certeza que ela não negará."

"É claro que ela não vai. Eu sou sua melhor amiga depois de tudo."

Eu ri da tolice de minha irmã."E, como tal, você terá que se comportar. O médico disse que Bella tem de manter a calma, então você vai ter que baixar o tom da sua exuberância em torno dela. Você sabe que ela fica tão agitada como você quando estão juntos."

Alice ignorou minha palestra, tendo ouvido isso antes já."Então o que você achou de ver o bebê hoje, irmão?"

"Ele é bonito, Ali. Apenas como você disse," eu respondi, sorrindo feliz com o pensamento do meu bebê e sua mãe incrível.

"Jasper apenas entre," Alice anunciou, parecendo muito animada.

"O que faz ele para voltar para casa tão tarde?"

"Um enorme projeto, no escritório. Essa promoção está tão perto. Estou tão feliz que eu só fiz o casamento pequeno para Jasper poder estar aqui a trabalhar assim."

Eu podia ouvir a voz que ela estava animada por tê-lo em casa, então eu decidi deixá-la ir "Bem, se alguém merece uma promoção, é Jasper. Por que você não vá dizer a ele o que eu disse?"

"Você tem certeza, Edward? Eu não tenho que cortar o nosso apelo curto."

"É bom, Ali. Tenho alguns trabalhos para a aula de qualquer maneira."

"Tudo bem. Eu amo você, irmãozinho."

"Eu te amo, irmã _grande_. Boa noite.".

"Beije Bella e o bebê para mim!" Alice disse rapidamente antes de desligar.

Sorri enquanto coloquei meu telefone no piano, imaginando como Jasper iria colocar-se com exuberância de Alice todos os dias a cada dia.

A próxima vez que olhei para o telefone, era quase meia-noite. Eu rapidamente recolhi os papéis que tinha trago para baixo e subi para o meu quarto. Eu não tinha a intenção de ficar até tão tarde, mas eu comecei a fazer progressos em matéria de música do bebê e não podia parar.

Eu assisti a forma que Bella dormia enquanto coloquei minhas calças do pijama, a forma como a luz da lua entrava pela janela e encostava em seu rosto a fazia ter a pele como porcelana. Mas eu toquei seu rosto vezes suficiente para saber sua pele parecia como seda sob meus dedos.

Eu deslizei sob as cobertas e aconcheguei Bella mais perto de mim, cuidando para não acordá-la. Coloquei um beijo suave na pequena saliência da sai barriga e depois sussurrei boa noite à minha família linda.

Minha manhã começou da melhor maneira possível… com minha linda esposa sussurrando meu nome e beijando meus lábios. Meus braços enrolados em torno dela enquanto meus olhos se abriram para recolher a visão gloriosa do meu anjo."Bom dia, amor."

"Bom dia, Edward. Você parecia tão pacífico dormindo, eu tive que acordá-lo. Cada um de nós tem que ir ser professor Cullen para nossos alunos."

"E você tem que ficar em sua cadeira atrás de sua mesa", eu lembrei a ela.

"Claro, claro," Bella suspirou. E então ela imediatamente se animou."Podemos agendar para almoçarmos juntos hoje?"

"Enquanto você toma algo para um lanche. Eu não quero esperar até uma e meia para comer, Bella."

"Mostra que você sabe", ela riu."Esme fez uma embalagem de lanches para as duas últimas semanas. E antes mesmo de perguntar, sim, eles são saudáveis."

"Nesse caso, eu gostaria de almoçar com minha linda esposa."

E porque eu tinha algo tão maravilhoso para olhar para a frente, o meu dia se arrastou por diante. Parecia quase todos da minha alunas encontravam uma desculpa esfarrapada para ocupar o pouco tempo que eu tinha entre as classes. E uma aluna em particular, foi mais irritante do que as outras, porque ela estava realmente me segurando de ir almoçar com minha esposa.

"Victoria, me desculpe, mas eu não tenho tempo para falar com você sobre isso agora. Venha a minha sala amanhã entre quatro e cinco e meia, durante as horas que normalmente reservo para os meus alunos. Eu tenho uma reunião extremamente importante que eu devo ir", eu expliquei ao recolher minhas coisas e indo para a porta.

"Tudo bem, professor. Vejo você amanhã. É um encontro", Victoria me garantiu e ela fazia questão de tentar sair pela porta ao mesmo tempo que eu. Mas eu tinha visto as meninas como ela antes e eu era capaz de afastar-me rápido o suficiente para evitá-la tocar em mim. Havia apenas uma mulher que eu queria perto de mim e ela provavelmente estava ficando muito impaciente comigo no momento.

Quando estava seguro que Victoria tinha isso, eu saiu correndo, cruzando o campus tão rapidamente quanto podia. Eu tinha prometido Bella eu encontrá-la em sua sala de aula logo que o período acabasse e agora eu estava quinze minutos atrasado. Eu nunca gostei de estar atrasado, e eu odiava manter minha esposa esperando.

Encontrei-me na metade do caminho para seu prédio."Eu sinto muito, Bella", eu disse, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros enquanto começamos a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento.

"Tudo bem", disse ela."James me manteve entretida até que eu fiquei muito aborrecida por esperar você e decidi vir encontrá-lo eu mesma."

"James?"

"Ele é um dos meus alunos. Ele provavelmente vai ser o mais brilhante da classe. Sua escrita é um pouco bruta, mas ele tem grande capacidade de compreensão."

"E você acabou de entrar completamente na minha cabeça, professora Cullen," Eu brinquei, inclinando-me para beijar o lado do pescoço.

"Então por que você está atrasado?"

"Uma das minhas alunas me emboscou depois da aula e eu mal podia dizer uma palavra e disse a ela que eu tinha algum lugar extremamente importante para estar."

"Ela, hein?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim."Eu estive pensando uma coisa, querido."

"O que, amor?"

"Alguma das mulheres que tem a sua aula realmente vão passar? Ou são todas muito distraídas pelo surpreendente Professor Cullen para conseguir boas notas?"

"Engraçado, Bella," eu disse, balançando a cabeça para ela.

"Eu só estou dizendo! Se eu fosse uma estudante em sua classe, eu tenho certeza que teria dificuldade para tirar meus olhos dos seus verdes, ou o seu cabelo, ou o resto de você", ela disse rindo no final.

"Basta entrar no carro", eu ri, segurando a porta aberta para ela. Era uma mudança agradável ter Bella brincalhona, mesmo que ela estava me dando o tempo duro.

Levei Bella de novo ao seu restaurante preferido e fiquei em fila para a nossa comida, enquanto Bella encontrava um lugar para sentar. Quando finalmente fui capaz de me juntar a ela, eu encontrei-a sentada em uma cabine e esfregando seu estômago.

"Você está se sentindo enjoada?" Eu perguntei, colocando os pratos na mesa.

"Não!", Ela respondeu com um sorriso brilhante."Eu estou finalmente tendo uma colisão." Ela me puxou para sentar ao lado dela e pegou a minha mão na dela, colocando-os sob sua camisa."Você sente isso?"

Eu tinha certeza que eu estava sorrindo como um idiota, mas eu não poderia ter menos cuidado. Isso não era muito surpreendente para ser animado sobre isso."Sim, eu estou."

"Basta pensar, Edward! Em quatro ou cinco semanas, devemos começar a sentir o chute, pela primeira vez."

"Isso vai ser uma experiência incrível para nós. Agora, que tal começar algum alimento em você?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e eu levei minha mão para trás, deslizando seu prato na frente dela."Você conseguiu tudo que eu queria?", Perguntou ela.

"Eu pedi tudo como você queria, mas eu não posso atestar se o pessoal ouviu."

Ela levantou um canto do seu pão e inspecionou seu sanduíche."O peru, cebola, queijo, picles, mostarda, ketchup, e apenas um pouco de molho ranch… Sim! Está tudo aqui."

"Yumi", menti.

"Mentiroso", Bella riu.

"Completamente", eu concordei.

"Você sabe, deve deixar esse seu Bacon Turkey Bravo. O seu abdômen perfeito perdido uma fração de segundo e não poderemos ter isso. Você sempre vai ser como um deus grego para mim. Eu acho que você deve fazer dieta ", anunciou Bella, mal parando de rir. Nós dois sabíamos que ela estava apenas brincando, uma vez que exercitava à tarde para ter certeza de que Bella fazia sua Baby Yoga como era suposto. Além disso, eu sempre deixei o bacon fora uma vez que nem Bella nem eu gostávamos disse.

"E pensar que eu estava realmente sentia falta desse senso de humor," Eu brinquei inclinando-me e beijando seu rosto.

Bella apenas encolheu os ombros e deu outra mordida do seu sanduíche."Você é perfeito, você sabe. Bem, pelo menos tanto quanto qualquer homem pode ser."

"Obrigado, eu acho", eu ri.

"Eu não quis dizer isso de uma maneira ruim. Só às vezes você fica muito protetor, como Em. Mas eu sei que você que diz por bem."

"Eu faço", eu concordei.

Como era costume com Bella, sua próxima frase não tinha nada a ver com a sua anterior."Edward, você pode por favor querer cozinhar para seus pais ou enviá-los para jantar fora uma noite em breve? Eu quero mostrar a eles o quanto eu aprecio tudo o que tem feito por nós, especialmente sua mãe. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ela arrumou nossa roupa."

"Ela realmente não se importa", eu assegurei Bella.

"Eu sei", Bella aspirada."Não teria sido ruim se tivesse sido a nossa roupa de trabalho, e outras coisas, mas minhas roupas íntimas estavam lá dentro."

"Roupas intimas?" Eu ri, incapaz de me ajudar.

Bella riu, jogando uma batata em mim."Sim! Especialmente para a sua mãe! Esse número atrevido preto que você comprou e como tanto não é exatamente algo que tinha no tempo de sua mãe."

"Desculpe, mas minha mãe não é tão velha. Seu tempo ainda não acabou e ela tem um pouco de itens atrevidos para si mesma."

"E como você sabe disso?" Perguntado Bella, olhando chocado quando ela me entregou a garrafa de água aberta.

Eu percebi que ela estava de bom humor e eu arrisquei a verdade."Quando ela me ajudou a escolher a sua roupa preta, pegou algumas coisas para si mesma."

"É bom e estranho que ambos os pais não finjam que nunca tiveram relações sexuais."

Eu quase cuspi minha própria água com as palavras de Bella."É coisa muito boa", eu ri."Especialmente desde que Alice e eu, pelo menos, provamos que temos algum conhecimento de trabalho dos mecânicos e tudo."

Bella me deu um sorriso brilhante enquanto olhava para mim."Eu amo como você consegue brincar quando está nervoso ou surpreso, Tutor-Boy".

Inclinei-me e apertou os lábios nos dela, recebendo um beijo da minha esposa linda maravilhosa."Você me estraga, Isabella".

"E você não faz o mesmo para mim?" Ela riu, chegando tão perto que estava praticamente descansando contra meu lado."Pelo menos do jeito que eu sou estragada com toneladas de dinheiro que envolvem os meus gastos."

"Coma seu almoço", eu disse balançando a cabeça para ela.

"Nós vamos procurar uma casa neste fim de semana", Bella mencionou, puxando uma fatia do sanduíche e picles em sua boca.

"Sim. Talvez nós vamos ver algo que gostamos e seja acessível."

"Sim, bem, a parte não poder dar tanto. Pelo menos não até Emmett vender a casa."

"Eu liguei ontem à noite. Eu finalmente entrei em contato com Heidi e ela está indo para ir olhar a casa com ele amanhã. Se ela acha que há potencial, ela é aceitar ser o agente por um preço muito razoável."

"Por favor, lembre-me de ligar para Alice a noite. Eu não falei a nenhum deles em dias e acho que estão chateados comigo ".

"Não, eles certamente não estão. Eles sabem que você está grávida e você teria descanso para você e o bebê do que gastar tempo a ouvindo os seus disparates."

"Isso não é verdade", disse Bella, cantando as palavras um pouco."Alice nunca chama seu mundo da moda absurdo. Ela é o eixo do mundo."

"Você ainda quer ir ao museu? Ou isso foi apenas uma idéia de noite? "

"A idéia de noite. Esqueci-me sobre a procura da casa. Oh! Você sabe Outra grande idéia? Nós precisamos ter uma lista de músicas."

"Para que?"

"Para o bebê, bobo! Podemos escolher que músicas que nós queremos expô-lo, e então descobrir que tipo de gosto musical que eu tenho. Espero que seja eclético e, como muitas coisas."

"Se ele gostar de qualquer coisa como sua mãe, tenho certeza que será."

Bella rosto se iluminou com as minhas palavras, e eu não conseguia superar o quanto eu tinha sentido falta de ver o seu sorriso como este. O segundo trimestre era definitivamente uma das minhas favoritas até o momento. Agora, se nós poderíamos apenas ter sorte com a caça de casa, seria realmente as coisas se encaixando no seu lugar para nós.


	14. Procurando uma casa: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capitulo 14 – Procurando uma casa**

"Bella, nós temos que levantar," Edward suspirou, beijando minha pequena barriga

"Não podemos nos vestir antes?" Eu ri, tentando oscilar enquanto ele beijava bem do meu lado, me fazendo cócegas com seus lábios macios.

"Sim, mas você não se move."

"E de quem é a culpa?" Eu perguntei, envolvendo os braços em volta do seu pescoço enquanto ele finalmente trouxe seu rosto de volta para o meu.

"Sua. Você está muito sexy", ele respondeu me dando aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava.

"Oh, não! Você não está jogando a culpa em mim, Tutor-boy", eu ri, afastando-o. "Você foi o único que disse, 'Amor, nós temos tempo de sobra para uma segunda rodada.'"

"E nós tivemos", ele murmurou, mordiscando minha orelha. "Mas então você decidiu que queria fazer carinho, e agora temos de nos apressar."

Eu puxei meu rosto para que eu pudesse ver aqueles olhos verdes deslumbrantes dele. "Eu te amo."

Ele sorriu e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Eu te amo mais." Com um último beijo na minha barriga, Edward levantou-se da nossa cama, estendeu suas mãos para mim. "Vamos olhar algumas casas."

Eu coloquei minhas mãos nas dele, deixando que ele me puxasse para cima. "Promete que podemos continuar isso quando voltamos para casa?"

"É preciso perguntar?", Ele riu, me levando para o nosso armário.

"Eu não gostaria de se me tornar presunçosa," Eu brinquei, sorrindo para ele.

Edward cuidadosamente girou-me e me puxou contra seu peito. "Isabella, sempre presuma que eu quero aproveitar cada centímetro do seu corpo suntuoso."

Revirei os olhos e empurrei-me para longe dele, entrando no armário. "É linhas como essa, que nos fazem chegarmos a tarde, Edward Cullen."

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim por trás, beijando a minha nuca. "Não é a linha que nos faz chegar tarde. Estar vivendo assim no amor uns com os outros e não mantendo as nossas mãos para nós mesmos."

"Eu tenho a impressão muito distinta que, mesmo se tentássemos, nós ainda não conseguiríamos", eu ria.

"Eu tenho certeza que você está certa, minha adorável esposa."

"Bem, nós podemos ser filosóficos sobre a nossa vida amorosa mais tarde, querido. Agora, temos de nos vestir e descer."

"Certifique-se de vestir roupas confortáveis," Edward avisou. "Eu não sei quanto nós iremos andar."

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto examinei minha nova roupa de maternidade. Eu precisava de algo morno, frouxo, e que iria com tênis. Acabei pegando um belo casaco de caxemira cinza que Edward tinha escolhido para mim e meus jeans novos de maternidade.

Eu coloquei para fora todo o meu material antigo com a ajuda de Esme, e eu não tinha tido um único problema com o armário desde então. Alice estava feliz porque eu estava gostando de fazer compras agora, começava a pegar as coisas que mostravam a minha barriga. Eu não podia esperar para chegar a ficar grande e redonda, por alguma razão, Alice pensou que eu era maluca, mas Rose parecia entender. O bebê estava definitivamente trazendo-nos a todos mais perto, Edward e Emmett não estavam brigando mais, Rose e eu estávamos conversando sobre os nossos pais mais do que nunca, e Alice estava gastando mais de seu tempo livre em casa com Esme e eu.

"Você está absolutamente linda", Edward sussurrou, deslizando os braços em volta de mim enquanto me checava no espelho do banheiro. Suas mãos espalhadas por minha barriga e esfregou suavemente, aquele olhar de espanto que estava se tornando uma expressão conhecida em seu belo rosto assumiu, enrolando-se em seus lábios um sorriso brilhante.

"Eu estava pensando que era algo que eu queria fazer", eu mencionei, chegando para trás e colocando minha mão em seu rosto.

"O que é isso, amor?"

"Eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos começar a tirar fotos da minha barriga, e as medidas também. Então, quando o bebê for mais velho, ele pode ver o quanto ele cresceu quando estava dentro de mim. "

O sorriso furtivo de Edward apareceu por uma fração de segundo antes de desaparecer rapidamente atrás de uma fachada lisa. "Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia, Bella. Devemos acrescentar em encontrar um livro do bebê para a nossa lista de coisas para fazer na próxima semana."

Ele foi até um ponto, mas olhando para o meu relógio me convenci que eu não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso agora. Terminamos nos vestir, peguei um rápido e excessivamente nutritivo café da manhã, e então fomos para o escritório de Heidi. Eu entendi a necessidade de comer saudável, mas negar-me no meu xarope de aveia maçã estava errado!

Nós fizemos o caminho para o escritório de Heidi com apenas alguns minutos de sobra e fomos direcionados para uma pequena sala de espera. Edward tinha planejado com antecedência para esse evento e trouxe nosso bloco do bebê conosco. Nós estávamos usando para acompanhar tudo o que queríamos para o bebê, as coisas que Alice já tinha comprado, e as coisas que queríamos ter certeza de que lembraríamos de partilhar com o bebê.

Havia também uma seção dedicada ao que eu estava comendo, quanto eu estava ganhando peso, e acompanhando minha pressão arterial. Eu decidi depois de minha visita esta semana o que eu queria Carlisle verificasse uma vez por dia, apenas para que eu pudesse ter certeza que tudo estava bem. Edward estava em êxtase com a idéia, e eu não estava nem um pouco surpreso com isso. Tudo o que garantia a minha segurança e bem-estar era uma grande idéia em seu livro.

"De jeito nenhum, Tutor-boy", eu ri, puxando o bloco para fora das mãos de Edward, logo que eu vi que ele tinha escrito. Nós estávamos trabalhando atualmente na lista de músicas para o bebê enquanto esperavamos por Heidi estar pronta para nos ver. "Nós não estamos deixando o bebê escutar Judas Priest, enquanto está no útero, muito menos quando ele nascer", disse.

"Vamos, Bella! Ele não vai saber o que as palavras significam por bastante tempo. Entretanto, ele pode balançar com a batida," Edward respondeu, tentando usar seu sorriso torto para me persuadir.

"Não", eu respondi, segurando o bloco contra o meu peito.

"Você colocar AC/DC por lá", apontou.

"AC/DC foi uma diversão, a inspiração batendo nele," eu defendi.

"E as musicas country?", Perguntou ele, uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas arqueadas.

Inclinei-me e beijei os seus lábios. "O melhor para aborrecer você, meu amor. Se o bebê e eu gostamos tanto de country, você tem que me deixar ouvir mais." Beijei-o novamente, tentando deixá-lo distraído demais para se preocupar com as minhas palavras que vem. "Como em seu carro."

Mas porque ele era Edward, ele ouviu perfeitamente. "Eu amo você, Isabella, mas inferno não."

"Eu pensei que você me amasse", eu amuei.

Ele riu e beijou meu lábio inferior. "Eu amo. Mas eu também amo a minha sanidade mental. Nenhum country no carro. "

"Claro, claro", eu suspirei. E então eu me animei. "Mas não há tal regra quando você andar no meu carro."

"Nós temos que começá-lo que o primeiro carro," ele me lembrou. "E estamos fazendo isso esta tarde. Não há mais tacada leve nisso Bella. "

"Eu só coloco fora porque nós temos tudo a sério para encontrar uma casa," eu defendi.

"Eu sei que, amor. Mas pode passar meses antes que encontrar a casa perfeita e eu não quero você de conduzindo uma lata velha em torno do mesmo. "

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está chamando o meu carro de lata velha."

"Bella, é um Nissan Sentra de dez anos. Chamá-lo de lata velha é uma gentileza."

Eu queria ficar bravo com ele, mas eu só conseguia rir, ele estava certo, afinal.

"Sr. e Sra. Cullen?" uma mulher alta perguntou, sorrindo para nós. Ela tinha cabelos escuros puxados para cima em um coque no alto da cabeça e ela estava vestida com um terno verde-pálido com salto alto preto, tornando-a ainda mais alta. A roupa fazia que os olhos verdes se destacassem, chamando atenção para seu rosto perfeito. Ela quase podia dar a Rosalie alguma competição.

Edward ajudou-me a levantar e estendeu a mão. "Só Edward e Bella, por favor. Sr. e Sra. Cullen são meus pais. "

"Ok, então," a mulher riu, sacudindo a mão dele. "Sou Heidi. E tenho o prazer de conhecê-los."

"Da mesma forma," Edward disse enquanto seguia por um corredor curto e em um escritório bem decorado.

"Por favor, tomem um assento. Nós vamos gastar apenas alguns minutos discutindo o tipo da casa que vocês se interessam, imprimir algumas possibilidades e, em seguida ir vê-los," Heidi disse, sentando-se atrás de sua mesa. "Vamos começar com o básico. Quanto vocês pretendem gastar?"

"É a nossa primeira casa, assim que nós queremos algo que podemos aumentar. Nós precisamos de algo, pelo menos com três quartos, e tem seja em um bairro seguro. Estou disposto a pagar o que custa para fazer isso acontecer", Edward disse a ela.

Apertei a mão dele, tentando sutilmente lembrar-lhe de que o que ele estava jorrando não era o que tínhamos discutido no início da semana. Nós concordamos que precisava de um lar seguro em um bom lugar, mas nós também concordamos que não poderia ser muito caro. Eu sabia que Carlisle e Esme poderiam ajudar-nos a comprar uma casa definitiva, se pedíssemos, mas eu queria essa casa por conta própria ou, pelo menos, tão perto do possível.

"Naturalmente, o custo deve ser razoável para o tamanho da casa e quintal," Edward acrescentou.

"Então você gostaria de um jardim também?" Heidi perguntou.

"Sim. Um jardim é muito importante", disse a ela. "Nosso bebê precisa ter espaço para correr."

Heidi me deu um sorriso amável. "Eu vi vocês estavam esperando. Você está animada?"

"Muito", eu respondi, sorrindo enquanto Edward colocava sua mão na minha barriga.

"O que mais você gostaria de ter na sua casa?" Heidi questionada.

"Tem que haver espaço para encaixar um piano em tamanho real", disse ela. "Edward tem que ter o seu piano."

"É por isso que seu irmão está vendendo casa de seus pais?", Perguntou ela.

"Sim. É muito pequena e que iria demorar muito para alterar a casa para fazer a montagem do piano possível", disse.

"Eu posso dizer que vocês tiveram tanto tempo para pensar nisso com cuidado. Isso é muito bom. Isso vai fazer coisas muito mais fáceis porque vocês vão saber rapidamente o que é uma possibilidade real e que é um não definitivo. Só tem que ter em mente que nenhuma casa já construída atenderá às suas expectativas exatamente. Você vai ter que priorizar e compromissar, a menos que você decidia a compra de terras e ter uma casa personalizada por vocês", explicou Heidi.

"Vamos manter isso como um último recurso", eu disse, não gostei da maneira Edward se animou com a menção de uma casa personalizada. Eu teria que deixar muito claro para o meu querido marido que não era sequer uma possibilidade remota de acontecer.

Nós respondemos a mais algumas perguntas e, em seguida, Heidi imprimiu uma lista de casas sentiu que correspondia aos nossos critérios. Saímos de seu escritório e subimos em seu brilhante Lexus SUV, Edward pareceu impressionado com o veículo, olhando tudo ao seu redor. Eu esperava que ele não estava tendo nenhuma idéia boba na cabeça. Eu concordei que precisava de um carro novo, seguro, mas eu não ia conseguir algo tão grande assim para a nossa pequena família de três. Três! Eu amei essa palavra muito agora.

Eu percebi que tinha ficado sonhando novamente e obriguei-me a ter atenção, pegando o final do que Heidi estava dizendo. "Assim que eu comecei no negócio imobiliário."

"Meu pai queria que eu fosse para a escola médica para seguir seus passos, mas a música sempre era o que eu mais amei," Edward disse. "Exceto a minha linda esposa", ele acrescentou rapidamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com seu comportamento tolo, nós dois sabíamos que ele não precisava dizer isso em voz alta, porque estava sempre implícito. Edward tinha muito claro para mim desde o início de nosso relacionamento que ele achava que eu era a coisa mais importante em sua vida, e eu fiz o meu melhor para mostrar a ele que me sentia daquela maneira sobre ele.

"Esta primeira casa é um pouco excêntrica, mas se você pode imaginar seus próprios móveis e cores de parede, ele vai realmente ajudá-los a olhar objetivamente para a propriedade", Heidi disse enquanto parou na entrada de uma histórica casa de tijolo.

"Que tipo de excêntrico estamos falando?" Edward perguntou, ajudando-me a sair do veículo.

"Apenas algumas cores interessantes na parede, peças de mobiliário, e murais", disse Heidi. Os saltos estalavam ruidosamente contra o chão, ecoando no silêncio da manha.

Olhei para cima e para baixo na rua, ver um monte de bicicletas, balanços e brinquedos, sinais que as crianças viviam neste bairro. E, de repente, ocorreu-me que tinha esquecido de colocar que mesmo em nossa lista, o bebê ia precisar de companheiros depois de tudo. Bem, as mais próximas à sua própria idade de qualquer maneira. Ele sempre teria o tio Emmett.

Edward e eu começamos a andar em direção a porta da frente onde Heidi estava esperando por nós. Entramos na casa e olhei em volta cautelosamente, não completamente certa o que esperar. Nós estávamos em uma sala e parecia bastante normal. Bem, exceto para a cadeira gigante branco que estava na forma de uma mão. Dos olhares dele, você sentou-se na palma da mão e descansou suas costas contra os dedos.

Heidi acendeu uma luz e da cor da parede bateu para fora, mostrando que não era a cor soft coral que eu havia pensado, mas um laranja abóbora que parecia horrível contra o tapete verde no chão.

"Debaixo do tapete é o piso de madeira original. Não custaria muito em tudo para remover o tapete do chão, e ter belos pisos de madeira duros aqui. E lembre-se que as paredes podem ser pintados e nenhum dos móveis ficar", disse Heidi.

"É uma aconchegante sala de estar," Edward observou. "Talvez um pouco pequena para toda a família para estar aqui de uma vez, mas perfeita para a maioria dos dias em que estaríamos eu e você", acrescentou ele, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim.

"Há uma sala de estar" acrescentou, há alguns passos "É aproximadamente o dobro do tamanho desse e seria perfeito para entreter ou para colocar o piano ", disse Heidi. "Vamos passar para a cozinha."

Seguimos Heidi para a cozinha. O chão era de ladrilhos brancos... exceto para os amarelos e pretos no meio da sala, que fez um rosto sorridente gigante. Eu cobri minha boca com as mãos para tentar não rir, mas que não fizeram nada para o som alto que voou para fora do meu nariz.

"Substituir um assoalho de telha é um pouco complicado", Heidi disse, sorrindo um pouco. "Então, eu sugiro sempre um tapete circular. Todos os armários aqui são bastante novos, substituídos há dois anos."

"Por que substituíram?" Edward perguntou, abrindo uma portas para olhar para dentro.

Heidi sorriu, mas parecia forçado e virou uma careta. "O marido gosta de experimentar, coisas na cozinha. Houve uma explosão bastante desagradável, enquanto ele estava trabalhando com alguns ingredientes únicos. Foi mais fácil substituir tudo do que tentar limpar a bagunça."

"Como eram esses ingredientes únicos?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu prefiro não dizer," Heidi suspirou. "Eu desejo não dizer."

"Embora esta casa possa ter potencial, eu não quero que me preocupar com a remodelação de imediato," Edward disse. "Eu não quero que os vapores da tinta e poeira da construção em Bella e do bebê."

"Então, vamos passar para a próxima casa", Heidi respondeu, olhando muito feliz por deixar essa casa. Isso fez-me perguntar por que ela tinha mostrado para nós.

Então eu decidi perguntar. "Heidi, por que mostrou essa casa em particular para nós?"

"Honestamente, o estaleiro e o bairro compensam o custo de vida da casa se você tiver o tempo e recursos para remodelar. Cada quarto tem novos revestimentos de parede e mais precisa o revestimento novo, bem, mas o telhado e exterior estão em grande forma. A casa fica perto de escolas e lojas, e esta é uma das zonas mais seguras na cidade ", explicou ela.

"Emmett e eu já estamos trabalhando em uma casa. Eu só não nos vêem com o tempo de tomar um segundo," Edward disse a ela. "E mesmo se o fizéssemos, seria ainda nos levando para meses em arrumar cada cômodo."

"Eu concordo", disse Heidi. "Portanto, vamos tomar alguma coisa importante a necessidade de remodelação fora da lista e estreitar as suas opções um pouco mais."

As próximas duas casas eram muito bonitas, mas os lugares eram muito pequenos. Eu queria ter uma pequena área para entreter a família e ter um desses balanços grandes para o bebê.

A quarta casa do dia foi um das minhas favoritas, mas Edward não gostou de tantas escadas. Você subia um conjunto de entrar pela porta da frente e uma vez dentro, você quer subiu um pouco mais para chegar a zonas de habitação, ou descer de um conjunto para chegar à lavanderia, área de garagem, e sala de estar. A sala de baixo era do tamanho perfeito para seu piano e teria sido fácil para insonorizar. A sala era grande, mas a cozinha e os quartos estavam do lado de pequeno porte. A melhor parte era o quintal enorme e suas seis árvores altas. Acabamos concordando em colocá-la como uma possibilidade.

A última casa que vimos durante o dia foi bastante surpreendente. Não estava incluída na lista de Heidi, mas eu observei que enquanto nós estávamos dirigindo de volta para a cidade e ela foi doce o suficiente para tomar medidas rapidamente para que nós víssemos. A casa tinha piso de madeira, grandes janelas, equipamentos modernos, e um quintal enorme. Edward não gostava da garagem estar separada da casa, mas ele estava feliz por ser grande o suficiente para caber dois carros e ainda ter espaço para armazenamento. A cozinha tinha bancadas em granito, eletrodomésticos de aço inoxidável e armários de madeira escura. As janelas davam para o quintal, o que tornavam fácil manter um olho em quem poderia estar lá fora. Eu podia ver Edward e eu cozinhando, trabalhando juntos. Edward amou o quintal quase tanto quanto eu, e imediatamente começou a falar sobre o alargamento da plataforma para nos dar uma área para cozinhar e sentar. Mesmo se ele fez isso em grande escala, haveria de toneladas de espaço para o nosso menino correr e brincar. Eu escrevi o endereço abaixo em nossa folha de possibilidade e, em seguida, salientei a Edward, me dando seu sorriso torto como ele fazia.

"Sinto por todo o tempo que tivemos hoje", Heidi disse que nós recebendo-nos de volta em seu veículo.

"Não há problema", Edward assegurou a ela. "Nós apenas estamos contentes que você foi capaz de ajustar-nos a todos."

"Eu sugeriria olhar sobre nossas listas no site e escolhendo algumas que vocês gostariam de ver no próximo sábado. Teremos a tarde inteira, e com alguma sorte, vamos encontrar a casa que vocês gostariam de transformar na casa", Heidi disse-nos.

Trinta minutos depois, estávamos em casa, já em nossos pijamas, e apreciando os sanduíches de salada de frango, Edward tinha preparado frango para nós ontem à noite e usou a sobra. Bati suavemente no estômago Edward com um dos pés que eu tinha descansando em seu colo, tentando puxar sua atenção longe do filme de ação que ele parecia estar dentro.

"Sim, amor?", Perguntou, fazendo cócegas no meu pé levemente.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta:" Eu ri.

"Sobre?"

"Esqueceu-se sobre a coisa do carro?"

"Não. Eu decidi que queria passar a tarde com você em seu lugar. Iremos segunda-feira, logo após o trabalho."

"Eu gosto deste plano", admitiu. "Está muito frio. Eu quero que quando a primavera volte assim que tudo agradável e acolhedor. E nós podemos finalmente ir a um piquenique de novo."

Edward enfrentou-me calculando por alguns segundos, e então seu sorriso torto alcançou seu rosto. "Feche os olhos."

"Por quê? Eu estou comendo o meu sanduíche. "

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou meu prato de mim, colocando-o sobre a mesa do café. "Feche os olhos."

"Edward, você simplesmente pegou a comida de uma mulher grávida. Você está tentando perder uma mão Senhor?"

"Se a bela mulher grávida fechar os olhos, eu vou ter certeza que ela terá mousse de chocolate com creme fresco para a sobremesa."

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele, perguntando se ele sabia o quanto perigo a sua vida seria se ele realmente não tivesse essa sobremesa especial na mão. Sem mencionar que eu não tinha certeza eu confiava que ele realmente iria entregá-lo, se ele estava mantendo um olho muito perto da minha ingestão de doces.

"Eu prometo", disse ele, colocando a mão sobre o coração.

"Ótimo", eu suspirei, secretamente sentindo um pouco animada para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Fechei os olhos e relaxei no encosto do sofá.

"Não importa o que você ouve, não abra os seus belos olhos castanhos. Ok?"

"Claro, claro. Só se apresse. O bebê estava realmente apreciando seu sanduíche de frango. "

Edward riu quando ele levantou meus pés e, em seguida, afastou-se do sofá. Durante os próximos minutos, ouvi um baque, alguns grunhidos e bufos, e um muito alto "ouch" que quase me fez abrir os olhos. E então ficou extremamente silencioso.

"Edward?" Eu chamei. Dei-lhe um completo vinte segundos, eu contei e, em seguida, chamou o seu nome mais alto. "Edward!"

"Estou aqui", ele riu, beijando minha bochecha. "Eu apenas tive que correr em cima de algo."

"Alimentação, Edward. Fome do bebê e da mamãe ", eu lembrei ele.

"Apenas alguns segundos mais", prometeu. Senti uma corrente de ar e ouvi o estalar da tela, seguido de alguns baques maçantes.

Soltei um ganido quando Edward repente me levantou do sofá. "Edward, o que você está fazendo?"

Ele me pôs em algo macio e beijou meu rosto com ternura. "Abra os olhos."

Abri apenas um, não sabendo o que esperar. O que vi fez meu olho direito abrir enquanto um alto suspiro escapou-me. Edward havia transformado completamente a sala. Ele afastou todos os móveis, exceto o sofá, e tinha estabelecido uma manta de piquenique e travesseiros. Ele tinha mesmo desligado o seu filme e mudou o canal para um que estava mostrando árvores. Ele apertou um botão no controle remoto e o som do chilrear dos pássaros encheu a sala.

"Vocês têm alguma idéia do quão surpreendente você é?" Eu perguntei, tendo seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Ou o quão especial você me faz sentir?"

Ele sorriu enquanto se inclinou para frente e roubou-me um beijo. "Espero que você se sinta como se fosse a melhor parte da minha vida, porque você é, Bella. Você é minha vida, agora e para sempre." Ele chegou para o lado e pegou nossos pratos, entregando-me o meu sanduíche. "Eu espero que você aprecie o seu piquenique à tarde, Sra. Cullen."

"Eu tenho certeza que eu vou, Sr. Cullen", eu ri, inclinando meu rosto para outro beijo.

Edward imediatamente cumprido com o meu pedido silencioso, sorrindo todo o caminho até ele. "Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo mais", eu suspirei, descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Impossível", ele sussurrou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. "E não discuta. Coma o sanduíche que você possa ter a sua sobremesa."

"Você faz parecer que não vai ter nenhum mousse que você me prometeu."

Os lábios de Edward passaram na minha orelha enquanto ele sussurrou no mesmo tom rouco que sempre me deixava selvagem. "Estou pensando em ter um doce muito melhor mais tarde."

Eu suspirei em descrédito, imaginando como diabos eu tinha terminado com um marido maravilhoso. Um piquenique na sala de estar, proporcionando-me a sobremesa final para toda a mulher grávida, e fazendo promessas de amor apaixonado para terminar o dia. Yep! Eu tinha bem perto um marido perfeito que eu amava e apreciava mais do que eu poderia dizer.

Eu pensei sobre o último par de meses, de todas as mudanças e todas as formas Edward tentou dar-me apoio e carinho. Pensei que tinha sido através de meu choro o tempo todo, e as tarefas extras que ele assumiu desde que eu tinha que tomar essas sonecas. Tudo tinha sido recente sobre mim e o bebê, e eu não conseguia lembrar de Edward fazer nada por si mesmo.

"Querido, quais são os nossos planos para o próximo domingo?" Eu perguntei.

"Ainda é um dia livre, tanto quanto me lembro", respondeu ele. "Há algo que você quer fazer?"

"Sim. Eu quero que você tire o dia. "

"Tudo bem. O que faremos com o nosso dia fora? "

"Não, Edward. Eu quero que você tire o dia. De tudo. Eu quero que você faça o que quiser durante todo o dia. E comer e beber o que quiser, também. Você tem sido tão bom, fazendo tudo para mim e comendo apenas as coisas que posso. Tire um dia livre de Bella e se divirta. "

"E se a minha idéia de um dia perfeito é gastá-lo com você?"

Sorri para a sua doçura. "Eu posso ver que isso vai dar um pouco mais trabalho de minha parte para chegar ao acordo. Muito bem, Sr. Cullen. Eu me atiro para os lobos, a fim de certificar-me que você tenha um dia livre de responsabilidade." Peguei o telefone sem fio e chamnado a pessoa que eu sabia que poderia manter Edward longe de mim para um dia inteiro. Eu fiz certo para colocá-la em voz para que Edward pudesse ouvir também.

"Alice Cullen, a melhor amiga em todo o mundo a seu serviço," Alice gritou quando ela atendeu o telefone.

"Ali, eu preciso de um favor", eu disse a ela, tentando não rir do olhar confuso no rosto de Edward.

"Qualquer coisa para você, Bells. Você sabe disso."

"Eu gostaria que você me roube de Edward no próximo domingo, durante todo o dia. Ele precisa de uma pausa e não vai levá-lo a menos que o force", expliquei.

"Eu não gosto do som disso", Edward suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Você não gosta do som de qualquer coisa," Alice riu. "É o que o faz sentido da nossa pequena família. Mas não tenha medo, irmãozinho. Ali surpreende é o caso. Rose e eu vamos fazer isso junto com Esme e planejar um dia para mimar a nossa favorita futura mãe. Nós vamos ter certeza que ela estara relaxada, bem alimentada, e completamente segura enquanto você sai e descobre como se descontrair."

"Eu não preciso descontrair", Edward bufou.

Alice não perder uma batida. "Edward, se a corrente ficar muito apertada, Bella tiraria a corrente WD-40."

Eu puxei meu lábio inferior entre os dentes para não rir, principalmente por causa do olhar furioso no rosto de Edward. Além disso, eu sabia que rir só iria incentivar Alice, ela era muito parecida com Emmett dessa forma. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda antes de quebrar o silêncio. "Alice era médio e desnecessário. Por favor, peça desculpas."

"Oh, Edward! Você sabe que eu apenas estou provocando, porque eu amo você, irmão", disse Alice.

"Claramente," Edward murmurou.

"Alice, vamos conversar mais tarde", eu disse a ela, querendo sair do telefone e espero voltar Edward para o bom humor que ele tinha sido anteriormente.

"Tudo bem! Tenho convites para fazer de qualquer maneira. Te amo tanto!" Alice gorjeou no telefone.

Eu terminei a chamada e joguei o telefone no sofá enquanto eu rastreado no meu colo muito chateado marido. "Querido, você sabe que ela não quis dizer nada disso. E honestamente, ela faz isso, principalmente porque você levá-la tão mal."

Os lábios de Edward puxou para cima em um sorriso maravilhosamente perverso como ele olhou para mim. "Você sabe, tem sido um tempo desde que eu mostrei a minha irmã mais velha o que acontece quando ela mexe comigo. Sinta-se a ajudar-me com uma pequena vingança? "

"Enquanto for pequeno e não fazer com que a duende retalie contra todos nós, eu ficaria feliz em ajudar."

"Oh, não é nada horrível," Edward riu. "Eu só vou fazer as chaves de seu Porsche amado sumirem por algum tempo."

"Ah, Edward," Eu ri. Alice amava Porsche quase tanto como Edward amava seu Volvo. Ele iria definitivamente bater-lhe onde dói.

"Chega da minha irmã chata," Edward disse, fixando-me no chão ao lado dele. "Por enquanto, vamos apenas desfrutar do nosso piquenique. É agradável e acolhedor, e os pássaros estão cantando só para você. "

Inclinei-me para cima e beijei meu marido maravilhoso no rosto. "Obrigado, querido."

"Qualquer coisa por você, Bella."

Sorri com as suas palavras, sabendo o quanto ele queria dizer-lhes. Eu realmente esperava que Edward me levasse a sério e fizesse algo divertido para seu dia de folga. E talvez se ele gostasse, ele levaria um dia para si mesmo a cada mês. Ele não podia ter sempre cada segundo de sua vida, sobre mim e sobre o bebê ou que ele começasse a perder as coisas que ele gostava de fazer, não havia nenhuma maneira no mundo que eu iria deixar que isso acontecesse com ele. Mesmo que tomasse recrutamento de Emmett e Jasper, eu faria Edward começar a tomar algum tempo para se concentrar em si mesmo.

* * *

**Tão fofinho eles não é 3 amo tanto**

**Tiveram um bom Natal e Ano Novo? espero que sim;**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e até **

**bjs  
**


	15. Quase errando: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 15 - Quase errando (Bella PDV)**

Eu estava agindo hoje, assistindo aos meus alunos saindo da minha classe, no conforto da minha cadeira. Certo, assim que a cadeira não era a mais confortável do mundo, mas eu estava me comportando, e esse era o ponto. Quando Edward chegasse a qualquer segundo agora, ele veria que eu estava ouvindo e lhe daria algo para sorrir. Tínhamos tido um ótimo fim de semana juntos e eu queria manter esse sentimento de felicidade entre nós, de toda a maneira que eu pudesse.

James foi o último na classe mais uma vez. Coitado não parece ter nenhum amigo na sala de aula, ele era sempre o primeiro aqui e o último a sair. Eu realmente esperava que ele tivesse amigos fora da classe. Eu odiava pensar ele estava nesta escola enorme e sozinho.

James fez o caminho descendo as escadas, empurrando os óculos grossos mais acima em seu nariz e me dando um sorriso tímido. Coitado. "Você não vai sair com o professor Cullen?" ele perguntou.

"Assim que Edward chegar."

"Eu posso esperar com você, se quiser."

"Você não tem alguns amigos para se encontrar, James?"

"Hoje não," ele encolheu os ombros, fazendo com que os óculos escorregassem no nariz novamente. Era uma pena que ele não tenha escolhido uma armação que lisonjeava melhor seu rosto. Ou pelo menos aquele que não escondia tanto os seus olhos. Eu sempre fui ensinada a olhar uma pessoa nos olhos quando falasse, mas era difícil fazer isso com óculos grossos que James usava.

"Obrigado pela companhia," eu disse a ele. "Será que você aproveitou a discussão em classe sobre Thoreau*?"

_*** Henry David Thoreau**__ (__Concord__, __12 de julho__ de __1817__ — __Concord__, __6 de maio__ de __1862__[1]__) foi um autor __estadunidense__, __poeta__, __naturalista__, ativista anti-__impostos__, crítico da idéia de __desenvolvimento__, __pesquisador__, __historiador__, __filósofo__, e transcendentalista._

James sorriu um pouco, parecendo mais nervoso do que qualquer coisa. Talvez ele fosse tímido demais para fazer amigos. "Acho que todos nós devemos ter nossa própria versão da Walden Pond*."

_*** Walden**__ é um livro escrito por __Henry David Thoreau__, escritor estadunidense. No livro, o autor relata dois anos de solidão vividos nas proximidades do lago Walden, na zona rural da cidade de Concord. Durante esse período, Thoreau não foi propriamente um ermitão, visto que frequentava sua aldeia e também recebia muitas visitas._

"Talvez um dia ou dois. Após isso, eu teria que voltar para minha família," disse.

"Por que você é casada?"

"Não," riu. "Edward estaria comigo, claro. Nós teríamos que voltar porque eu teria saudades da minha família demais para continuar me divertindo. E você? Você poderia passar meses isolado no deserto?"

James sorriu melancolicamente e moveu-se para se sentar numa das mesas na linha da frente. "Eu tinha um lugar que eu costumava ir depois da escola quando eu morava em Portland." Com essa frase, uma espécie de porta foi aberta em James. Era o máximo que eu tinha ouvido falar, e era fácil ver que ele era apaixonado sobre o assunto… Se pudesse colocar isso em seus escritos.

"Bem," James suspirou, olhando para o relógio. "Você provavelmente já ouviu falar bastante de mim. E o professor Cullen não deveria estar aqui até agora?"

Eu olhei para o meu próprio relógio, surpresa ao ver que quinze minutos já tinha se passado. "Sim, ele devia. Eu acho que ele se atrasou novamente." Levantei-me e vi se tudo estava na minha bolsa. "Vou começar caminhando nessa direção e me encontrar com ele." Não era uma caminhada tão longa e Edward provavelmente chegaria aqui antes que eu mesma fizesse isso fora do meu prédio.

"Eu vou andar com você," James ofereceu.

"Você realmente não precisa, James. Tenho feito a rota mil vezes."

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e balançou para trás sobre os calcanhares, olhando completamente nervoso. "Bem, eu estava esperando para saber se você já teve o seu lugar próprio." Ele me lembrou muito de Edward quando eu o conheci que achei difícil recusar.

"Tudo bem," eu ri, sacudindo minha mão em direção à porta. "Vai ser uma conversa muito curta, apesar de tudo. Eu nunca tive um lugar."

"Nenhum, afinal?" ele perguntou enquanto nós andávamos pelo corredor silencioso.

"Eu tenho um, mas que não foi até muito recentemente. E é um ponto comum. Edward e eu temos um lugar no quintal da casa do seu pai que é só para nós. É no topo de uma colina e tem vista sobre as árvores. É lindo nas noites quando a lua está cheia."

James abriu a porta e uma rajada de vento frio bateu-me na cara. Eu tremi um pouco enquanto puxei meu casaco apertado em volta de mim e envolvendo melhor meu cachecol em volta do meu pescoço.

"Eu vou ficar muito feliz de ver a primavera e o verão," eu disse enquanto descia os degraus.

"Qual é a sua estação favorita de todos?"

"Verão. Adoro a sensação do sol na minha pele e o cheiro da praia. Qual a sua?"

"Inverno, eu acho. Algo sobre o encerramento do ano e de todos."

"Edward gosta de primavera, mas eu acho que é porque sua mãe é uma jardineira. Teve sempre ele, e sua irmã, ajudando com as novas plantações. Ela ainda tem um jardim..." O resto da minha frase morreu na minha garganta, meu sapato atingiu um ponto de gelo e meu pé começou a deslizar para fora de debaixo de mim.

Mil pensamentos correndo pela minha cabeça: Será que eu poderia parar minha queda? O que Edward vai dizer? Por que não eu fiquei na sala de aula, como ele pediu? Ele me advertiu sobre o gelo. Será que o bebê vai se machucar se eu quebrar a minha bunda? Eu estava indo para a sorte de só acertar minha bunda? Assim como o frio é implacável, a calçada vai ser para mim hoje? O que Em vai fazer quando ele descobrir?

Eu odiava cair. Eu odiava que demorasse tanto tempo e você poderia ver todos os detalhes sobre o modo que caia, como o rosto aterrorizado de Edward. Eu não tinha reparado nele antes, mas lá estava ele na calçada, talvez vinte metros de distância. Ele estava dizendo algo e eu tive uma boa idéia, ele estava gritando meu nome. Mas eu realmente não podia ouvir mais do que o som do meu cérebro e todos os pensamentos piscando para frente e para trás através dele.

E então a minha queda parou tão abruptamente como tinha começado. Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Se eu batesse no chão, não tinha doído tanto quanto eu esperava. Talvez eu estivesse dormente. Poderia ser o chão frio o suficiente para isso?

Os olhos verdes preocupados, de repente, era tudo que eu podia ver. Os braços de Edward me ajudaram a ficar em linha reta e, em seguida, embrulhando em torno de minha cintura. Eu podia ver os lábios se movendo, mas eu ainda não podia ouvi-lo. Sacudi a cabeça e pisquei novamente, esperando que eu não tivesse me quebrado.

Minha audição voltou em uma corrida, fazendo-me sentir tonta enquanto me esforcei para responder a Edward. "Bella? Bella, você pode me ouvir?" ele perguntou, soando frenético. Fiquei imaginando quantas vezes ele já me perguntou isso.

"Dê-me um segundo. Me sinto tonta," disse ele.

"Você tem que sentar," Edward ordenou. Ele me levou até um banco onde se sentou e me segurou no colo. "Você está machucada? Devo chamar Carlisle?"

"Eu não sei. Eu me sinto fraca e não podia ouvir a um segundo," eu respondi, fechando os olhos e descansando em seu peito quente.

"Talvez seja a adrenalina de ter quase caindo," James sugeriu. James? Oh, certo! Nós estávamos caminhando e conversando.

"Obrigado por sua ajuda," disse Edward. Sua voz normalmente de veludo, era áspera e eu soube que era porque eu estava medo dele. Essa ia ser uma_ longa_ noite na casa dos Cullen. Eu não ficaria nem um pouco surpresa se Emmett, Alice, e o resto da família aparecessem para a minha repreensão. E eu merecia. Eu deveria ter ouvido e ficado dentro da sala.

"Oh, não tem problema. Eu estou apenas feliz que eu estava lá," James respondeu. "Eu tive certeza agarrá-la em seus braços e não em torno do estômago. Li que é ruim para colocar pressão sobre o estômago de uma mulher grávida."

"O que você está fazendo lendo sobre a gravidez?" Edward perguntou.

"Bem… a minha irmã esta… tenho sorte que me fez ler o seu livro bebê com ela," James gaguejou.

"Eu tenho uma irmã mandona também," Edward riu. "Se ela tivesse sido a primeira a ficar grávida, eu tenho certeza que ela teria feito todos nós ler junto com ela."

Essa sensação de tontura não estava recebendo nada melhor e como eu já tinha sido estúpida uma vez hoje, eu não estava disposto a repeti-la. "Edward, eu acho que preciso de um médico."

"Está tudo bem, Bella," Edward sussurrou, beijando minha têmpora. "Vamos para o carro e eu vou chamar o Dr. Johnson a caminho de seu escritório."

"Quer que eu vá com vocês?" James perguntou a Edward enquanto me ajudou ficar em meus pés.

"Não, eu faço isso. E novamente, obrigado por ajudar," disse Edward apertando a mão de James.

"Vou vê-la em sala de aula na quarta-feira, professora Cullen," James disse-me.

Eu apenas sorri, cansada demais para fazer mais do que isso. Eu tive um sentimento de luz na cabeça para pensar que o cansaço significava que havia algo errado com a minha estúpida pressão arterial.

Quase duas horas depois, eu finalmente estava na minha cama quentinha em casa, sob ordens restritas para relaxar e não sair até amanhã de manhã. A regra do relaxamento foi do meu médico. O descanso foi de Edward.

"O que você gostaria de comer?" Edward perguntou, checando meu pulso novamente. Eu não me incomodei sem dizer nada, minha pressão arterial era o medo de nós no tempo presente. Dr. Johnson garantiu-nos que era a partir do súbito choque de quase ter caindo e que eu estaria perfeitamente bem, mas ainda era assustador.

"Alguma coisa quente," eu suspirei, aconchegando-me ainda mais contra os travesseiros. "Talvez tenha alguma coisa cozida?"

"Se Carlisle não levou para o almoço, deve haver algum guisado de carne."

"Isso soa perfeito."

"E para beber?"

"Ginger Ale*?"

_*__**Ginger Ale:**__ Refrigerante caseiro de gengibre._

"Tudo bem. Eu já volto." Edward deu um beijo na minha testa e depois saiu do quarto.

Ele mal se foi um minuto antes de seu telefone começar a tocar, ele tinha deixado no criado-mudo. Eu estendi a mão e peguei o telefone, olhando para o identificador de chamada. Era Emmett e como a covarde que eu era, eu bati o botão de desligar e coloquei o telefone de volta onde estava.

Edward tinha chamado o doutor Johnson, logo que ele me colocou no carro. Meu médico já estava no hospital por causa de uma entrega, assim que disse para Edward me levar lá. E desde que Carlisle estava trabalhando no hospital, Edward o chamou também. Ele nos encontrou no estacionamento e ficou conosco por meio da coisa toda. Eu acho que ele estava esperando para acalmar Edward, mas realmente não funcionou.

Uma vez que a minha pressão arterial voltou ao normal, eles permitem que Edward me levasse para casa. E agora eu estava descansando e fingindo que não ouvia o sinal sonoro do toque de mensagem do telefone.

"Bella, você está dormindo?" Edward perguntou de perto.

Abri os olhos e virei minha cabeça em direção à porta. "Não, apenas descansando."

Ele sorriu e se aproximou da cama, estendendo-se ao meu lado. "Minha mãe está pegando algo para todos nós, pois meu pai acabou com o cozido."

"O que ela vai pegar para a gente?"

Edward escovou algumas mechas do meu cabelo longe do meu rosto e pescoço, olhando completamente distraído. E deve ter sido por isso que ele não respondeu à minha pergunta.

Eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar para mim. "Edward, eu perguntei o que ela vai pegar."

"Desculpe," disse ele, dando-me um pequeno sorriso. "Ela vai pegar chili* e broa de de uma pequena loja aqui perto."

_***Chili: **__O "__chili con carne__" é um prato tipicamente mexicano, muito apreciado nos Estados Unidos. É barato de se fazer e era inicialmente apreciada por vaqueiros._

"O que há de errado?"

"Além de você quase caindo e tendo a sua pressão arterial através do telhado?"

"Sim. Porque eu estava tão assustada com essas coisas, mas não me parece como se o mundo acabou de terminar."

"Eu estou bem, apenas cansado."

"Mentiroso," eu acusei, puxando seu rosto para que eu pudesse ver os olhos verdes dele. Eles estavam escuros e seriamente… pensativos. "Fale para mim, Edward. Não fique calado."

Ele puxou a cabeça longe, e colocou acima colisão do meu estômago, e envolveu seus braços em volta de minhas costas. "Eu não sei o que dizer."

Passei a mão pelo seu cabelo vermelho-bronze, na esperança de acalmá-lo, pelo menos, um pouco. "Apenas me diga o que você está pensando e sentindo."

Ele não disse nada, apenas continuou a me segurar. Eu o deixei ali por algum tempo antes de pressionar novamente. Edward só teve uma namorada séria antes de se machucar e ela lhe fez tão mal que ele fechou-se fora de todos, incluindo sua própria família. Tinha levado muito tempo para fazê-lo se abrir para todos da forma como ele fez comigo. Eu não ia deixar que nada lhe fizesse sentir como se tivesse que fechar-se para proteger-se de novo, especialmente o meu próprio comportamento estúpido.

"Edward, o que você está sentindo?" Eu sussurrei, traçando sua mandíbula até o queixo e voltando até seu ouvido.

Ele suspirou profundamente, mas finalmente murmurou uma resposta. "Estou sentindo um monte de coisas. Eu estou com raiva de mim mesmo, por exemplo."

"Por que você está irritado com si próprio?" Eu perguntei, completamente confusa. Eu não poderia pensar numa única razão pela qual Edward devia estar chateado com ele mesmo. Uma abundância para mim, mas nenhuma para ele.

"Eu deveria ter estado lá. Eu deveria ter chegado a tempo."

"Tenho certeza que tem uma boa razão de você ter se atrasado. E sinceramente, eu tinha que ter tido um pouco mais de paciência."

"Isso nunca foi o seu termo forte, Isabella," ele suspirou. Ele moveu a mão sob minha camisa e esfregou delicadamente sua mão sobre a minha pele. "Eu cometi o erro de crer que 'só vai demorar um segundo'."

"Victoria novamente?"

"Sim," ele rosnou. "Ela parece não compreender o conceito de tempo atribuído à discussão."

"Parece que ela tem uma queda por você, professor Cullen."

"Você acha?" ele bufou. "Sutileza não funciona com ela assim que eu vou ter que ser rude sobre isso. Eu odeio ser rude."

"Querido, o que considera ser rudeza é apenas a completa e total honestidade para com o resto de nós. E, se você preferir, eu ficaria mais que feliz em parar sua aula e marcá-lo como meu," Eu brinquei, puxando sua orelha um pouco. "Mas depois do gelo e a neve já terem ido," rapidamente acrescentei.

Edward sentou-se e segurou minhas mãos nas suas. "Eu sei que você odeia se sentir como se todos nós estivéssemos dizendo o que fazer, e eu sei que você é uma mulher adulta capaz de cuidar de si mesma, mas por agora, podemos chegar a algum tipo de acordo?"

"Como?"

"Como há uma grande diferença entre arrumando a casa por conta própria e caminhar através de um campus universitário. Você já foi alertada a um par de semanas e agora só vai piorar à medida que o bebê crescer."

"Talvez devêssemos ver o Dr. Johnson e verificar meus ouvidos. Talvez seja algum tipo de coisa interna na orelha."

"Você tem sido verificada, e Carlisle declarou você 'nasceu desajeitada', lembra?" Edward perguntou, dando-me o seu sorriso torto. Fiquei contente de vê-lo, sabendo que significava que ele estava realmente se acalmando. "Além disso, você estava se controlando no ano passado ou algo assim, porque você tinha abrandado. Você sempre fazer melhor quando tomava seu tempo, mas ultimamente, você está tentando fazer tudo em toda a parte."

"Há tanta coisa para fazer e eu não tenho tanto tempo não mais com os cochilos e tudo."

"Então pare de tentar fazer todas essas coisas. Escreva uma lista do que precisa ser feito todos os dias da semana. Qualquer coisa que eu não possa fazer eu mesmo, vou buscar a minha mãe ou Alice para me ajudar."

"Edward, isso é—"

Ele colocou o dedo contra o meu lábio, interrompendo a minha queixa. "É o que todos nós estamos dispostos e capazes de fazer para você e para o bebê."

"Edward, Bella?" Esme chamou. "Estou em casa."

"Hora do jantar," disse Edward, passando a se levantar.

Segurei forte a sua mão, mantendo-o sentado. "Edward, eu estou realmente arrependida. Eu não achei que as calçadas poderiam ter gelo como hoje à tarde."

"Eu sei. E eu tenho certeza que estou deixando você louca desde o início com a minha necessidade de protegê-la."

"Um pouco," eu concordei.

"Então, depois do jantar, vamos conversar e encontrar um meio termo, ok?"

"Eu gostaria de fazer isso."

Ele se inclinou e beijou-me, fazendo-me sentir seu amor por mim sem que seja demasiado apaixonado. Nós desafiamos o meu ritmo cardíaco suficiente por um dia. Ele afastou-se, deu-me o meu sorriso favorito, e, em seguida, levantou minha camisa, beijando a barriga. "Eu já volto," disse ele enquanto levantava.

"Eu vou estar aqui," eu assegurei a ele.

Seu telefone começou a tocar novamente e ele o pegou, respondendo como ele saiu da sala. "Olá, Emmett. Como você prefere que eu atenda o telefone? Não, eu não ouvi o telefone tocar mais cedo. Se eu tivesse, eu teria…" sua voz desvaneceu-se quando ele desceu as escadas e eu só podia imaginar a palestra Edward estava começando a dar a Emmett por minha causa. Eu estava indo realmente tendo a certeza de que o domingo livre de seja grande para ele.

No lado positivo, eu iria sair atrás do carro por mais um dia. Mas eu também transformaria em um evento familiar, terças-feiras à noite era jantar de família e todos estariam aqui para isso, eu tinha certeza que iam querer vir com a gente, especialmente desde que Rosalie estava com carro.

"Bella, querida?" Esme chamou, olhando para mim.

"Ah, me desculpe! Eu não ouvi você entrar." Eu ri. "Sente-se," eu ofereci, batendo o ponto próximo a mim.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Cansada e boba… e realmente estúpida. Mas muito sortuda também. Se James não tivesse sido capaz de me pegar, eu teria acabado na calçada."

"James?"

"Um dos meus alunos."

"Bem, quando você o ver novamente, lhe diga 'obrigado' por Carlisle e eu."

"Eu vou. Obrigada por pegar o jantar."

"Eu estava a caminho," ela deu de ombros. "Edward estaria criando a qualquer momento um jantar para dois. Você está com fome?"

"Morrendo de fome," eu admiti.

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar desta refeição. É um pouco de café do sul e os proprietários são originalmente do Alabama. Eles sempre têm uma versão suave e picante dos seus alimentos. Talvez se você gostar, pode tentar o picante depois que o bebê nascer."

Edward entrou na sala, carregando uma bandeja cheia de coisas. "Mamãe, eu te amo muito, mas saia."

"Eu vou," ela riu para ele. Ela virou para mim e acariciou minha mão. "Ele está preocupado que eu vou para excitá-la com a conversa do meu arrecadador hoje."

"Como foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Maravilhoso! Nós levantamos mais de trinta mil dólares para hospital infantil. Eles já me pediram para planejar o evento do ano que vem também."

"E pode dizer-lhe tudo sobre ele. Amanhã," Edward ordenou. "Obrigado novamente por fornecer jantar, nós dois te amamos, e vamos conversar com você amanhã."

"Edward, não seja rude com sua mãe," eu irritei.

"Ele não é querida," Esme sorriu, acariciando a minha mão de novo. "Ele está apenas funcionando um pouco acima e esta é sua maneira de deixá-lo fora." Ela se levantou e beijou a bochecha de Edward. "Você tem sorte, eu sou uma mãe compreensiva, Edward."

"Eu sei," ele riu, sorrindo para ela. "É uma das muitas razões pelas quais eu amo você."

Esme beijou seu rosto mais uma vez e, em seguida, deixou o nosso quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela. Edward deu os últimos passos para a cama e definiu a bandeja para baixo sobre as pernas.

"Você sabe, eu concordo hoje foi um dia ruim, mas isso não lhe dá o direito, ou uma razão de ser tão rude a sua mãe. Ela faz muito por nós, Edward Anthony," eu disse.

Edward sorriu para mim enquanto tinha cuidado sobre a cama. "Então, todos prontos para defender o tempo todo."

"Bem, se meu marido não estivesse agindo como um autoritário, ditador super-protetor, eu não teria sentido a necessidade. Esme falava comigo sobre o seu arrecadador não é um perigo para mim."

"E lá está a prova de que você é irmã de Emmett," ele riu. Ele deve ter finalmente percebido que não era tão divertido como achava que era porque aquele sorriso deixou seu rosto. "Bella, você sabe que eu nunca propositalmente seria rude com a minha mãe. Quando falamos lá em baixo, eu disse brincando que, se ela ainda estava aqui quando chegasse, eu ia coloca para fora. Ela disse que gostaria de me ver tentar. Fui desafiado. O que eu poderia fazer?"

Eu bufei e balancei a cabeça para ele. "E há a prova que você é amigo de Emmett."

"Você me perdoa?" , perguntou, fazendo com que seus olhos verdes olhassem tão tristes como um cachorrinho, nunca poderia recusar.

"Sim," eu suspirei, tentando não rir. "Então o que é isso?" Eu perguntei, apontando a bandeja na minha frente.

Edward chegou para perto de mim e puxou um par de coisas a partir da bandeja. "Este é o meu jantar. Esse é o seu jantar."

"Você tem mais chilli do que eu e não tem os vegetais," disse eu, olhando entre as nossas placas. "E você definitivamente tem um grande pedaço de broa de milho."

"O amor, não leve a mal, mas eu não tenho que prestar atenção a minha pressão arterial."

"Eu pensei que você fosse desistir de coisas que eu tinha de desistir."

"Você não tem que desistir, você só não pode comer tanto quanto eu. Nunca foi estipulado o controle de porção para mim."

Entre o sorriso em seu rosto e sua atitude de nada, eu não pude evitar, e ri. "Você é terrível, Edward Cullen."

"E você é bonita, Bella Cullen," ele riu, beijando minha bochecha. "Quer assistir a um filme enquanto nós comemos?"

"Eu prefiro falar."

"O que vamos falar?"

"Idéias para você no domingo."

Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Não há nada que você gostaria de fazer?" Eu perguntei.

"O café," ele respondeu, sorrindo largo. "Eu não tive um café em poucos meses."

"Sinto falta de café," eu suspirei. Suspirei novamente com a carranca de Edward. "Eu não disse isso para você se sentir mal. De qualquer coisa, devo me sentir mal por você abandoná-lo só por mim. Então, o que mais você quer fazer?"

"Não posso ficar em casa com você?"

"Não vou estar em casa. Alice, Esme e Rosalie vão me levar para um dia de mimar. Esme e Rose vão partilhar os seus segredos com de mamãe longe de ouvidos indiscretos do sexo masculino."

"É mesmo?" Ele riu os olhos verdes brilhando com sua felicidade.

"Absolutamente," eu concordei, sorrindo de volta para ele. "Você sabe, talvez você deva se mimar um pouco. Você pode alugar um carro para o dia. Gaste seu tempo ao volante de alguns carros absurdamente caros."

Seu humor se animou ao som da minha idéia. "Quanto dinheiro eu estou autorizado a gastar?"

"Eu não sei… Acho que tudo o que quiser desde que você não mergulhe no fundo da casa."

"Eu posso providenciar isso," respondeu ele, sorrindo como uma criança pequena na manhã de Natal.

"Então o que você está indo alugar?" Eu perguntei, tentando não rir dele.

"Eu sempre quis dirigir um Aston Martin. Meu pai tinha um quando eu estava com doze anos. Foi um belo carro. Um passeio tão liso, e as curvas!"

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Alice precisava de aparelho e um novo guarda-roupa," ele riu. "Papai levou para uma concessionária e vendeu."

"Uau. Quero dizer, eu sei que seu pai ama vocês e todos."

"A parte triste foi que três meses depois, ele recebeu a primeira de muitas promoções e teria sido capaz de manter seu carro."

"Oh, isso é simplesmente ruim," eu ri incapaz de manter uma cara reta. "Você sabe, se nosso bebê precisar de aparelho, eu prometo não fazer você vender a Volvo."

Edward rosnou, quase cuspindo seu chilli em cima dele. "Deus, eu espero que o nosso bebê seja tão bobo como você é."

"E eu espero que ele seja tão doce quanto você."

Edward e eu nos olhamos por um segundo antes de cair na gargalhada. Era bom que pudéssemos desfrutar este tempo agora, porque nós estaríamos tendo nossa discussão séria um pouco mais tarde. Mas Edward estar com humor agora me deu esperança de que poderíamos chegar a um acordo sem muita batalha. Ele realmente estava se esforçando para encontrar equilíbrio com sua natureza super-protetora, por isso era hora de eu tentar ser tão dura para não ser tão boba como eu costumo gerenciar.

Mas se ele pensou por um segundo sobre hoje, os eventos estariam indo fazer uma coisa fácil com o carro, ele estava muito enganados. Bella Cullen não era fácil, nem mesmo para seu marido deus grego.

* * *

**James na área... é ele vai causar probleminhas... coisas nada agradáveis.**

**Esses dois são uma coisa, mas olha até eu me irrito com essa super proteção do Edward ._.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo**

**Até e até rsrs  
**


	16. Outra Epifania: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Outra Epifania (Bella PDV)**

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," Emmett disse em pé na minha porta do quarto. Ele tinha uma carranca no rosto e os braços grandes foram cruzados na frente do seu peito.

"Oi, Em," eu respondi, voltando a minha atenção para a minha revista.

"Oi, Em? Oi, Em? É tudo o que você tem a dizer para si mesma?" ele perguntou a voz subindo um pouco.

Edward bateu a cabeça para fora do banheiro. "Emmett, relaxe ou pare. Estamos fazendo o possível para manter a pressão arterial de Bella, o mais estável possível e você gritar com ela não ajuda com isso."

"Ela quase—"

Edward caminhou até ele. "Eu estou bem ciente do que aconteceu. E como marido e mulher, nós falamos sobre isso ontem à noite de uma forma calma e madura. Ou quer jogar a sua entrada fazendo com calma ou não faça."

Fechei a revista e cancelei minha garganta, fazendo ambos olharem para mim. "Já lhe ocorreu que eu ainda terei que concordar em conversar com Emmett?" Eu rapidamente levantei minha mão, parando o argumento que quer que fosse na boca do meu irmão. "Não, Emmett Swan. Você me ouve agora. Eu te amo, agradeço a você, e valorizo a sua opinião. Mas o que eu preciso agora é descansar e apreciar o artigo que eu estava lendo antes de você tão rudemente me interromper. Eu sei que você está preocupado com ontem, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Eu falei sobre tudo isso com Edward e nós viemos acima com maneiras de nos certificar de que isso não volte a acontecer. Tanto quanto eu na causa de como aconteceu ."

Emmett olhou de mim para Edward. "Ela bateu com a cabeça quando caiu?"

"Não," Edward respondeu, tentando não rir. "Ela só sabe o que quer e não tem problema em dizer isso. Ah, e Jasper e Alice venceram você. Alice tentou dar a Bella a terceira ordem, Jasper parou Alice, antes que ela conseguisse ir, e Jasper lembrou a Bella que ela não tem obrigação de aturar alguém tratá-la como se fosse uma criança."

"Desculpe, Squirt," Emmett disse, andando no quarto e sentando-se ao meu lado na cama. "Eu não queria tratá-lo como uma criança… É só que você me assustou, Bells."

"Como você me assustou no mês passado quando você caiu através do telhado da casa?"

"Sim, como isso," ele concordou.

"E o que você me disse quando eu estava com medo por você?"

Emmett sorriu timidamente. "Eu disse para você parar de se preocupar tanto."

"Então, tome o seu próprio conselho, grande urso," Eu ri, chutando a sua perna com o pé.

"Posso fazer alguma coisa para você? Quer alguma coisa?"

"Convença o meu marido que não preciso fazer compras de carro com todos vocês," eu disse, sabendo que Emmett não teria uma forma de realmente fazer isso acontecer.

"Eu adoraria ajudar, Squirt, mas eu concordo com Edward sobre isso. Você precisa de um carro novo."

"Ótimo," eu suspirei. "Edward, você está pronto para ir, então? Eu não quero segurar até o jantar."

"Esme sabe o que está fazendo não se preocupe com o jantar," que ele chamou de volta.

"O que você está fazendo aí?" Emmett perguntou, ajudando-me a sair da cama.

"Seleção de lavanderia," Edward respondeu, saindo com uma pilha em seus braços. "Eu só tenho que soltar estes na máquina."

"Lavanderia," Emmett bufou.

"Não se atreva a provocá-lo," eu avisei o meu irmão mais velho. "Eu conheço um monte de coisas que você fez para Rose quando ela estava grávida e eu não me importaria compartilhar essas histórias com Edward e Jasper, se você não se comportar."

Emmett balançou a cabeça, sabendo que eu não estava blefando.

Mais de uma hora depois, Edward e Rosalie estavam finalmente voltando para onde eu estava sentada na concessionária de carros. Eles tiveram suas cabeças e suas mãos se movendo enquanto eles discutiram animadamente alguma coisa do carro.

"…Nunca desista dos cavalos de força..." Rosalie estava dizendo.

"Isso não é o que eu…" Edward estava discutindo.

Eu levantei a minha mão em uma onda, na esperança de chamar a atenção deles, mas eles caminharam pela direita, continuando a sua discussão. Eu era invisível. Suspirei e deixei cair a minha mão para trás ao meu lado. Eu estava, obviamente, para ter uma espera mais longa do que eu tinha inicialmente imaginado enquanto a minha família visitava o showroom.

"Bella, se o seu lábio inferior projetar mais um pouco para baixo, você será capaz de tocar o seu joelho com ele," Jasper brincou, colocando um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

Eu sorri e encostei a cabeça no ombro do meu cunhado. "Edward disse que eu preciso de um carro novo para as características de segurança e garantia — não um carro usado. E isso é muito bonito, a última frase que ele disse para mim foi…" Eu olhei para o meu relógio para controlar o tempo. "Uma hora e vinte e três minutos."

Jasper riu. "Você saiu fácil, Bells. Alice ficou gritando no meu ouvido desde ontem sobre as cores da pintura interior e estilo… E isso não é nem mesmo o carro dela!"

Alice estava correndo ao redor do showroom com Emmett. Os dois estavam sentando em todos os carros novos em conjunto, tentar encontrar o perfeito para mim. Aparentemente, o meu carro precisava ser azul ou preto para acentuar os tons da minha pele e que precisava ser de meia-altura para que eu não tivesse de me esticar para entrar ou sair tropeçando Alice e Emmett, opiniões de profissionais.

"Jasper, o que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei rindo enquanto observava Alice dançando ainda para um outro carro.

"Você está recebendo um carro novo," ele riu. "O quê? Você realmente não espera um carro e quarteto de estilo para deixar você dizer-lo, não é?" ele brincou.

"Então como é que você está aqui comigo em vez de ficar tonto como todo o resto deles?"

"Melhor companhia," brincou Jasper.

Eu bufei para ele. "Acho que se eu contar os quatro que eu estou com fome vou pegar um carro assim que nós podemos ir?"

"Acho que eles vão me dizer para levá-la para fazer um lanche, por isso vamos ignorar os homens do meio, e as mulheres, e ir embora." Ele ajudou-me, mantendo o braço com o meu enquanto ele me levou pra fora do showroom. "Há uma padaria muito pequena apenas algumas portas para baixo."

"Ar fresco," eu suspirei, virando meu rosto para o sol.

"Esta mais quente hoje," Jasper notando quando começamos a andar novamente.

"Eu estava querendo te perguntar uma coisa uma vez que você estava em casa… Quando Edward o ligou ontem à noite?"

"Por que você acha que Edward me ligou?",respondeu ele. Eu não gostei do jeito que contraiu os lábios.

"Porque Edward estava completamente tranqüilo a noite passada quando conversamos sobre a minha falta de jeito."

Jasper deu de ombros. "Edward só quer o melhor para você. Ele às vezes vai no caminho errado, mas está sempre tentando aprender com seus erros. E ele sabe que um dos seus maiores erros com você é a sua natureza super-protetora. Conversamos sobre o que ele queria conversar e eu dei-lhe algumas indicações sobre como obtê-lo sem ir muito longe."

"Sorte sua e minha que você parece sempre saber como fazer Alice e Edward se acalmarem."

Jasper riu e eu sorri de volta. "Eles não percebem como são parecidos em alguns aspectos," ele disse.

"Como chegamos a ter muita sorte de ter pessoas maravilhosas como eles em nossas vidas?" Eu perguntei, abraçando-o firmemente.

"Nós todos temos a sorte de encontrar um ao outro. O como e o porquê não são importantes. Tudo o que importa é que nós reconhecemos a nossa boa sorte e sempre apreciamos isso," Jasper respondeu.

"Alguns dias, você soa muito mais como um psiquiatra do que um arquiteto," eu disse sorrindo para ele.

"Ouço dizerem isso muitas vezes," ele riu. "Mas eu amo o que faço, e minha maneira com as pessoas misturadas com minhas habilidades arquitetônicas transforma nossos clientes potenciais em clientes muito felizes."

"E é exatamente por isso que você merece uma promoção."

"Descobrimos na sexta-feira."

"Sério?" Eu disse olhando para ele. "Por que Alice não disse nada?"

Jasper riu. "Ela tem medo de praga de falar muito sobre isso."

"A Grande Ali está nervosa com alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei, tentando não rir.

Jasper deu de ombros. "Ela está um pouco fora de si ultimamente com o esforço de todas as minhas horas de trabalho. Depois vem essa promoção, ela vai relaxar e estar de volta ao seu estado normal."

"Devo dizer a Edward que segure sua vingança exigente por ela ter feito um 'rude' comentário no outro dia?"

"Sim, isso foi particularmente desagradável da parte dela," Jasper riu. "Se você pudesse levá-lo para a preensão de uma semana ou duas, isso seria ótimo."

"Tenho certeza de que posso convencê-lo."

Chegamos na padaria e Jasper logo abriu a porta, minha boca começou a molhar. Os cheiros eram todos acolhedores e confortáveis e eu gostaria de ter um pouco do sabor de tudo lá dentro. Jasper e eu olhamos o local duas vezes, antes de finalmente decidirmos sobre a divisão de um rolo de canela e um bolinho frito de maçã. Nós dois pedimos leite para beber e sentamos em uma pequena mesa, apreciando um momento perfeitamente tranquilo e de conteúdo juntos. A capacidade de apenas sentar com Jasper e não encher o minuto de conversa era uma das minhas coisas favoritas sobre ele.

A minha mente vagueou para o futuro, imaginando o que o meu bebê gostaria de melhor sobre cada uma das pessoas especiais em sua vida. Eu sabia o que eu amava cada coisa sobre eles. Emmett poderia manter-me rindo, mas ele também pode dar bons conselhos. Jasper podia fazer ser bobo com a mesma facilidade que ele poderia ajudar com um problema sério. Alice podia vestir-me na última moda, enquanto me lembrava do que era importante na vida. Rosalie poderia diagnosticar tanto o meu carro e problemas da vida. Carlisle e Esme eram rápidos em dar aqueles abraços e palavras carinhosas, mas também podiam ser severos, se fosse isso que a situação exigisse. E Edward poderia trazer a menina risonha em mim ao fazer-me sentir como uma mulher inteligente.

Jasper estalou os dedos tão perto do meu nariz que quebrou-me dos meus pensamentos. "Aonde você estava?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Apenas pensando em quanto eu amo todos vocês."

"Assim qual é o esquema da grande vingança de Edward desta vez?"

"Ocultar as chaves de Sophia."

"Oh não, o Porsche. Ele deve saber melhor do que mexer com o carro," Jasper disse, olhando horrorizado.

"Edward acredita em bater sua irmã onde dói mais. Lembra quando ele queimou o vestido no quintal?"

"Ela ainda fala sobre o vestido de vez em quando," Jasper riu. "Ei, eu ouvi falar deste domingo livre de Bella, que você está forçando Edward a tomar. Eu acho que é uma ótima idéia, tanto para você."

"Sim, eu tentei convencê-lo a vir acima com algumas idéias na noite passada. Tudo o que é realmente certo é que ele quer café e alugar um Aston Martin."

"Sério? Ele alugaria um desses?" Jasper perguntou, olhando animado.

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Isso é o que ele disse."

"Eu vou ter que falar com o meu novo favorito cunhado e ver se ele quer alguma companhia," Jasper disse sorrindo largamente.

"Tenho certeza que ele gostaria," Eu ri.

Depois que terminamos com o nosso lanche e conversa, voltamos para o negócio. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett e Alice estavam em torno de um carro em particular. Eles tinham todas as quatro portas abertas, além de porta-malas e capô, e pareciam inspetores de carro em vez de os compradores de automóveis.

"Jasper, eu estou com medo," eu disse, segurando seu braço apertado.

"Estou sentindo que você deve ter muito, muito medo, Bella," Jasper respondeu, olhando para mim. "Mas não se preocupe. Vou protegê-lo contra o pior. Em cinco… quatro… três… dois…"

"BEL-LA!" Alice gritou, correndo para mim.

Jasper protegeu-me em seus braços, mantendo Alice longe de colocar seus pequenos braços de duende em volta de mim. "Calma, Ali," Jasper disse calmamente.

Alice tomou uma respiração profunda e visivelmente acalmou um pouco. "Oops," ela riu. "Esqueci. Desculpe por isso."

"Por que você está tão animada?" Jasper perguntou, ainda tão calmo como sempre. Era incrível ver o modo como sua calma afetava Alice e passou para ela.

Alice sorriu docemente para ele e estendeu a sua mão. Jasper tomou-a e trancou os dedos juntos, devolvendo o sorriso. "Nós pensamos que encontramos o carro perfeito para você. Os quatro de nós realmente todos concordam em um presente."

"Isso significa que ter uma votação real sobre se devemos ou não tomar este carro para casa?" Eu perguntei enquanto Jasper me levou para o outro.

"Bella boba," Alice riu, pulando fora antes de nós.

"Figuras," eu resmunguei.

"Basta manter a si mesma dizendo que é para o bebê," Jasper sussurrou. "E, além disso, você pode realmente decepcioná-los? Olha como eles estão todos animados e sorrindo."

"Eu perdi antes de mesmo começar," Eu ri. "Eu gosto da cor preta, de modo que pelo menos é alguma coisa."

Nos próximos vinte minutos, a minha família me contou tudo sobre este carro e quão grande era. As únicas partes que eu entendi foram tinta preta, interior em couro cinza escuro, assentos aquecidos em climas frios e espaço para as pernas. Com todos os homens em nossa família tendo 1,80 ou mais, espaço era uma necessidade definida.

Edward levou-nos para casa no meu novo Volvo, enquanto Rose levou para casa o seu Volvo. Emmett, Alice e Jasper estavam na Mercedes de Carlisle — eles pegaram emprestado desde que Alice não sentia gosto de andar no jipe e Emmett não podia caber confortavelmente no Porsche.

Carlisle, Esme, e Lily saíram para cumprimentar-nos logo que paramos na calçada. Os homens decidiram ficar de fora e falar enquanto o resto de nós saiu do frio.

"O que você acha do seu carro, Bella?" Esme perguntou enquanto aconchegou-se na poltrona com Lily.

"Edward está muito animado com isso," eu ri.

"Eee," Lily gritou, olhando para a porta fechada.

"Tio Edward estará aqui em breve, querida," eu sussurrei, beijando seu pequeno rosto.

"Beebee," Lily suspirou, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Eu também te amo, Lily Bear," eu sussurrei, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos encaracolados. Eu não podia esperar para desfrutar deste tipo de coisa com o meu próprio bebê. E ainda mais do que isso, eu queria ver Edward carinhoso com nosso bebê.

"Então, você já pensou sobre o que você quer fazer neste domingo?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Sim, eu já. Eu sei que poderia ser um pouco drástico, mas eu realmente acho que gostei. Eu não vou gastar quase todo o tempo preparando para amanhã," eu respondi. "Eu quero cortar meu cabelo, isso é até os ombros. É muito grande para cuidar agora."

Alice e Rose inclinaram a cabeça, tentando imaginar o meu cabelo tão curto. Tinha sido apenas alguns centímetros acima da minha cintura por quase toda a minha vida.

"Você sabe, se colocarmos alguns destaques na camada e, eu aposto que ficaria tão bonito," Alice tocou.

"Nada muito brilhante, apesar de tudo. Ela tem um monte de destaques naturais para começar," disse Rose.

"Vocês não acham que seria demasiado drástico?" Eu perguntei. "Eu não quero Edward o odeie nem nada. Eu já estou começando a olhar diferente o suficiente."

"E se você acabasse por fazer camadas?" Esme sugeriu. "Dessa forma, a cor ainda será a mesma e mais familiar, mesmo que seu cabelo vai ser muito mais curto."

"Sim, eu acho que gosto dessa idéia," eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Vamos tomar as apostas sobre quanto tempo leva Edward notar a diferença," Rose deu uma risadinha.

"Cinco minutos," Alice tocou.

"Quinze. Ele vai querer abraçar e beijá-la em primeiro lugar," Esme disse.

"Uma hora," afirmou Rose com confiança. "Ele vai estar em alta da sua não responsabilidade dias, querendo compartilhar tudo com Bella. Vai levar-lhe um tempo para perceber que ele não vai lhe deixar dizer em uma única palavra e, quando ele concentra sua atenção nela, ele vai perceber."

"Isso soa mais como Em do que Edward," Eu ri.

Rose deu de ombros e sorriu. "Os homens são os homens quando se trata de certas coisas."

"Vamos, Bella. Quanto tempo você acha?" Alice perguntou. Ela estava vibrando em seu lugar entre Esme e Rosalie no sofá.

"Bem, eu concordo que ele vai estar focado em abraços e beijos em primeiro lugar. Mas eu acho que no segundo que sua mão tocar minhas costas e não encontrar meu cabelo, ele vai perceber. Eu dou vinte segundos," eu disse.

A porta da frente abriu e nossos homens ruidosamente entraram na casa, ainda falando sobre o carro. Lily sentou-se e olhou na direção do som. Seus braços pequenos tiraram o cabelo e as mãos estavam abrindo e fechando muito rápido que me fizeram rir. "Eee!" ela gritou, seus olhos azuis seguindo Edward redor da sala.

Edward imediatamente sorriu e se aproximou de nós. Ele pegou Lily nos braços e afagou-a contra o peito, beijando seu rosto docemente. "Olá, Lily. Como vai minha sobrinha hoje?"

Lily passou a responder-lhe em sua língua do bebê. De suas expressões faciais e gestos de mão, ela parecia ter tido um dia muito longo e enfadonho. Todos nós rimos enquanto olhamos para ela.

"Rose, o que você fez para provocar tal reação da pequena princesa?" Jasper perguntou, abraçando a irmã contra o seu lado.

"Lily descobriu as alegrias de retirar a fralda," disse Rose, sorrindo para a filha. "Ela não gostava da minha capacidade de manter seu vestido."

"O que você fez para o nosso bebê, Rosie?" Emmett perguntou, olhando entre sua filha e esposa.

"O que qualquer inteligente mãe faria," Rosa deu de ombros. "Eu coloquei fita adesiva em sua fralda." Houve um completo silêncio por um momento e então todos começaram a rir.

Edward puxou o lado de Lily calças para baixo, revelando a fita prateada. "Você realmente fez isso," disse ele, parecendo chocado.

"É claro que ela fez," Esme deu uma risadinha. "Eu fiz a mesma coisa com Alice e quando eles tem essa fase. Embora, Edward, eu devo admitir, você estava mais determinado do que sua irmã a correr livre pela casa."

"Oh, eu não ouvi essa história ainda," ri. "Não diga, Esme!"

"Mãe, eu estou te implorando," Edward defendeu.

"Desculpe, meu filho. Bella precisa saber essas coisas no caso do seu bebê fizer isso com ela."

"Oh, eu não me preocuparia muito sobre isso," Emmett gargalhou. "Bella foi mais do que artista escapar um berço. Virar as costas para ela por mais de um segundo e você teria uma trilha de roupas para seguir."

"Eu não fiz isso!" Eu gritei, olhando para o meu irmão mais velho.

"Sim, você fez," garantiu, sorrindo largamente. "Olhe para as fotos de si mesma com idades entre um e quatro. Já reparou que você estava sempre de macacão?"

Senti meu rosto esquentar quando eu pensei em todas as fotos de mim em diferentes tipos de macacão roxo. Nós tínhamos acabado de passar por meu livro não há muito tempo que as imagens estavam ainda frescas na minha mente.

"Eu avisei," Emmett riu.

"Engraçado que os dois pássaros livres acabaram sendo os mais tímidos em nosso grupo," Rose deu uma risadinha.

"Apenas mais uma prova que eu estava certa e eles são absolutamente feitos um para o outro," Alice tocou.

Olhei para cima, pronto para começar a dizer-lhes para deixar Edward e eu em paz, mas ele não estava mais na sala de estar com a gente. Levantei-me da minha cadeira e fui procurá-lo enquanto a nossa família continuava a zombar de nós. Agora que eu não estava bem no meio de todo o barulho, eu podia ouvir o tilintar das teclas do piano.

Entrei na sala de piano e parei; Edward estava sentado no piano com Lily empoleirada em seu colo. Ele estava guiando os dedos pequenos ao longo das teclas do piano, ajudando-a a tocar uma melodia que eu não conseguia reconhecer. Eu imediatamente imaginei ele fazendo a mesma coisa com um garotinho de cabelo de bronze e não pude evitar, mas rompi com a imagem.

Lily pressionou uma tecla, fazendo com que a nota ecoasse através da sala. Seus lábios se aproximaram em um "o" de surpresa e ela virou a cabeça, sorrindo para seu tio.

"Sim," ele riu, tocando o nariz com o dedo. "Você fez esse som."

"Ela ama a seu tio," eu disse, andando mais na sala.

Bateu o espaço vazio na sua bancada. "Sente-se conosco."

"Você vai tocar para mim?" Eu perguntei.

"Se você acha que pode deixar Lily longe das teclas tempo suficiente," ele riu.

Sentei-me e puxei Lily em meu colo. "Garota, você quer ouvir o tio Edward tocar uma música bonita para nós?"

Lily assentiu com a cabeça quando ela soltou outra de respostas em seu discurso de bebê.

"Toque tio Edward," eu disse, sorrindo para ele.

Edward me beijou rapidamente e então se concentrou em seu piano. Seus dedos acariciaram as teclas, retirando uma música que eu ouvi ele tocar algumas vezes antes. Eu sabia que era de Bach*, mas não a canção. Eu não tenho uma memória para coisas desse tipo.

_***Bach:**__ Johann Sebastian Bach__ (__Eisenach__, __21 de março__ de __1685__ — __Leipzig__, __28 de julho__ de __1750__) foi um __organista__ e __compositor__alemão__ do período __barroco__._

No momento ele chegou ao final da canção, a nossa família inteira havia se juntado a nós na sala. Jasper e Alice estavam sentados em uma das cadeiras. Emmett estava encostado numa parede com Rosalie em seus braços, ambos perdidos no olhar um para o outro. Carlisle e Esme estavam se abraçando, sorrindo de seu local perto de Alice e Jasper.

Lily foi o primeiro a comentar, ela bateu palmas e, em seguida, soprou um beijo de Edward.

"Quando ela aprender isso?" Eu ri, olhando para meu irmão.

"Eu ensinei a ela ontem," Emmett disse com orgulho.

Ao som de sua voz, Lily decidiu que ela tinha o suficiente de Edward e eu. Ela estendeu a mão para Emmett, apelando para o pai dela.

"O jantar deve estar pronto agora," Esme anunciado. "Alice, você poderia me ajudar na cozinha?"

"Com certeza mãe!" Alice disse, seguindo logo após sua mãe.

"O restante de vocês deve ir para a sala de jantar," Carlisle instruiu. "Eu vou ver se posso ser útil para as mulheres na cozinha."

Edward ajudou-me no banco e passou um minuto apenas me segurando.

"Eu gosto disso," eu suspirei, apreciando o calor do seu corpo contra o meu. E eu estava secretamente desfrutando o espaço entre nós criado pela minha barriga, eu pensei que Edward pode rir, se eu lhe dissesse, então eu estava mantendo isso para mim agora.

"Você gostou do seu carro, amor?"

"É brilhante," eu ri. "Um Volvo brilhante."

"Estou surpreso que você não acrescentou 'estúpido' na descrição," ele riu baixinho, agradando a minha orelha com seu hálito quente.

"Um Volvo não seria estúpido, querido. Somente o proprietário," Eu brinquei, tentando não rir.

"Venha, Bella boba. Vamos cuidar da sua e da alimentação bebê," ele respondeu, levando-me para a sala de jantar.

O jantar era a hora habitual cheia de conversa, risos e olhares amorosos enquanto apreciávamos a nossa refeição juntos como uma família. Esme tinha feito tacos só porque eu desejei recentemente. Claro, ela colocou seu próprio toque especial nele assim que seria saudável, utilizando carne de peru e fazendo a salsa com legumes frescos. Eu tinha três para mim, mas só porque eu sabia que ela tinha Jell-O* com frutas misturadas para a sobremesa.

_***Jell-O:**__ É uma marca de gelatina._

Quando nós todos tivemos o suficiente de jantar e sobremesa, e Lily estava dormindo em seu berço no andar de cima, nós dirigimos para a sala para terminar a noite em nossa maneira usual. Estávamos todos sentados abraçados com o nosso amado, falando sobre o nosso dia e aquilo que queríamos fazer para o nosso próximo jantar de família. Também idéias de o que Edward deveria fazer com o seu domingo.

Antes que a noite acabasse, Esme me entregou um presente embrulhado em papel azul bebê. "É algo pequeno que Edward e eu temos estado a trabalhando para o bebê. Mas antes temos feito muito, nós queríamos que você possa contribuir para isso também."

Eu ansiosamente rasguei o papel, fazendo com que Edward risse baixo. Afastei o forro fino e encontrou um livro do bebê. Era azul com um pequeno urso de pelúcia castanho no centro — adorei.

"É lindo," eu sussurrei, arrastando os dedos em toda a capa mole.

"Abra-o, Amor," Edward disse, apoiando o queixo no meu ombro. "Nós colocamos algumas coisas ai."

Abri o livro e ri da primeira página. Ele tinha uma foto do bebê chupando o dedo e logo abaixo, em letra perfeita de Edward, era sua idéia de uma piada. "O nosso bebê: trazido a nós por mamãe ter dançado com o vestido azul favorito do papai."

"Edward, você não deveria ter colocado isso," eu ri, beijando sua bochecha. "Ele vai perguntar como um vestido faz um bebê e, em seguida, o que você vai fazer?"

"Direi a ele para perguntar a sua mãe," Edward disse me dando aquele sorriso torto que eu adorava.

Sacudi a cabeça para ele, sorrindo largo enquanto olhei para o livro novamente. Eu folheava o livro até que pousei em um conjunto de imagens. "Não é de admirar que você tinha esse olhar em seu rosto na semana passada!" Eu disse, voltando-me para olhar novamente Edward. "Quando você fez isso?"

"Quando você estava dormindo," ele riu. "Você gostou?"

"Eu amei Edward." Eu beijei o seu rosto rapidamente e então olhei as fotos novamente. "E eu amo que você tenha escrito as datas para que eu possa sempre saber que semana eu estava. Olhe para estas últimas três semanas, olhe o quanto minha barriga cresceu," eu disse com entusiasmo, apontando para as fotos. Edward tinha estado secretamente tirando fotos do meu baixo ventre, traçando a evolução do nosso bebê em crescimento.

"As próximas páginas estão em branco assim você terá espaço de sobra para ter uma foto para cada semana de sua gravidez," Esme disse.

"Você não tomou uma para esta semana," eu indiquei.

"Eu normalmente tirava-os na quarta-feira para que seja exatamente uma semana entre cada imagem," Edward explicou. "Nós vamos fazer amanhã à noite."

"Obrigada," eu disso olhando entre Edward e Esme. "Isto é tão bom."

"É nosso prazer, Bella," Esme me assegurou.

"Deixe de monopolizar o livro, Squirt," Emmett ordenou. "Eu quero ver também."

O livro foi passado ao redor até que todos tinham visto e comentado sobre ele. Alice gostou das páginas que falavam sobre a primeira viagem ao shopping para a roupa de maternidade. Rose ficou animado pela idéia de Edward de colocar uma página sobre o carro. Emmett ainda estava contando piadas sobre a imagem de chupar dedo, enquanto Jasper gostou de como Edward escreveu sobre a primeira vez que eu gritei com ele. Carlisle e Esme disseram que não poderiam escolher um favorito ainda porque o livro estava longe de terminar.

Quanto a mim, eu gostei da constatação que veio para mim enquanto olhei através do livro, especialmente as fotos da minha barriga crescendo. Edward estava fazendo tanto esforço em fazer essa gravidez uma experiência memorável, porque ele estava muito feliz com isso, porque sentia que tinha que fazer. Eu realmente não estava sendo um fardo para ele por que precisava de ajuda e tendo de passar a responsabilidade para ele.

Mais tarde naquela noite, sentei-me contra as almofadas, olhando Edward preparar a cama. "Edward, eu tive uma epifania esta noite."

"Sério?", ele perguntou, deslumbrando-me por um segundo com o seu sorriso.

"Sim. Eu não deixo você ou torno a sua vida mais difícil, com todo o material que vem por estar grávida. E você está tão disposto a ajudar e tomar conta de mim, porque você quer, porque você realmente quer esse bebê, tanto quando eu."

Edward subiu na cama e me puxou para perto, descansando uma das mãos contra a minha barriga "Será que esta epifania significa que você está finalmente pronta para parar de ser teimosa?"

"Sim," eu ri, olhando para aqueles seus olhos de esmeralda. "Eu renuncio a todas as tarefas que você possa realizar ou delegar enquanto você o ajuste. E eu vou mais devagar, e vou ter mais a atenção para mim. Vou fazer tudo isso sem me sentir culpada."

"Finalmente," ele brincou, sorrindo para mim.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo mais," respondeu ele, beijando-me suavemente.

"Você vai provar isso?" Eu perguntei, esperando que o sorriso no meu rosto parecesse sexy para ele.

"Sempre," prometeu.

Da forma que moveu os lábios com os meus, eu acreditei nele completamente. Eu era casada com o amor da minha vida, ele me amava muito mais do que eu merecia, e nós tínhamos um bebê a caminho. A vida era maravilhosa novamente, e juntos faríamos tudo o que podíamos para ter a certeza que ficaria dessa maneira.

* * *

**Haha será que a Bella vai realmente ser menos teimosa? =P vamos acompanhar xD**

**Obrigada por cada review do capítulo passado e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	17. Golpear moscas: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 17 - ****Golpear moscas ****(****Edward PDV)****  
**

"Pare de brincar Bella," eu implorei. Nós estávamos caminhando para a sua última aula antes do almoço. "Você não vai, por favor, me dizer se realmente gostou do carro?"

"Você se torna um menino tão pequeno, quando um carro está envolvido", brincou Bella batendo no meu rosto. Ela ainda tinha que me dar uma resposta honesta sobre seu carro novo.

"E você sempre tem que ser uma brincalhona ao invés de simplesmente me dizer."

"Quando mais eu vou ter de diversão, Tutor boy?" ela riu.

"Você pode me beijar agora", eu sugeri, sorrindo para ela.

Ela riu mais uma vez, seus lindos olhos castanhos brilhando com sua felicidade. "Se eu te beijar agora, vou incentivar você a ter que aparecer na hora do almoço hoje?"

Entramos em sua sala de aula e levei-a em meus braços, segurando-a perto. "Você é todo o incentivo que eu preciso Bella. Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu também te amo."

"Lembra-se de nosso acordo? Você fique aí e eu vou te ligar se eu atrasar."

"Eu sei. Eu estarei aqui", ela me assegurou.

Eu sorri e inclinando-me, querendo beijar minha linda esposa, uma última vez antes de sair para a minha própria sala de aula. Assim quando meus lábios tocaram os dela, a porta se abriu, Bella se surpreendeu. Depois que ela se acalmou de seu espanto, começou a rir, escondendo o rosto contra meu peito. Eu olhei para a fonte da nossa interrupção e encontrei James pé desajeitadamente na porta.

"Hum… Desculpe… Hum… Acho que estou adiantado", ele gaguejou, olhando para trás em direção ao corredor.

"Oh, está tudo bem, James," Bella assegurou-lhe. "Edward e eu estávamos dizendo o nosso adeus agora."

"Como você está, professora Cullen?" James perguntou, finalmente, entrando na sala.

"Eu estou bem. Por que não eu estaria?" Bella respondeu.

"Bem, você caiu… na segunda-feira", disse James.

"Oh, isso," Bella riu, acenando. Ela olhou para mim e sorri para ela, nós dois sabíamos que ela não tinha completamente superado seu medo, mas Bella nunca foi de deixar as pessoas se preocupando com ela. "Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Edward se assegurou disso."

"Meus pais me pediram para transmitir seu obrigado, se eu o visse você de novo", disse ele. "Então, muito obrigado."

"Não foi nada," disse James. "A professora Cullen é a minha professora favorita."

"Ouviu isso, Edward? Eu sou uma professor favorita agora", Bella riu.

Inclinei-me e sussurrei-lhe, apenas querendo ver seu rubor antes de eu sair para a aula. "Você foi meu professor favorito desde o início. Na verdade, existem algumas coisas que eu tenho certeza que eu preciso de um curso de atualização."

Bella reagiu como eu esperava, imediatamente corando e escondendo o rosto na minha jaqueta.

Eu sorri para ela enquanto beijei o seu rosto vermelho. "Eu tenho que ir para a aula amor."

"E você não poderia ter pensado nisso antes de me deixar envergonhada?" , perguntou ela. Seus olhos mostraram que ela estava apenas fingindo estar chateada comigo.

"Você sabe como eu amo o seu rubor", eu disse, colocando o rosto na minha mão.

Bella riu de mim, inclinando seu rosto em minha mão. "Beije-me e saia daqui, Tutor-boy."

Segui as instruções minha linda esposa, dando-lhe um lento e terno beijo para nós dois durante a maré para a próxima hora. "Eu te amo."

"Te amo mais", respondeu ela.

"Podemos continuar na hora do almoço," Eu ri. Com um último abraço, eu deixei-a ir e me virei para sair. James ainda estava de pé perto da porta enquanto eu caminhava até lá "James, foi bom ver você de novo", eu disse.

Ele pulou um pouco e eu fiz o meu melhor para não rir. "Hum… você também Cullen, professor."

Assim quando estava fora da sala de Bella, com a porta bem fechada e deixei escapar o riso que eu tenho segurando lá dentro. Mesmo quando Bella tinha-me completamente confuso e virado de cabeça para baixo, eu não tinha sido tão nervoso e tímido. Felizmente, o cara iria fazer alguns amigos na sala de aula e sair da sua concha, Bella tinha mencionado que ela não achava que ele tinha algum amigo.

E por falar em amigos, Emmett e Jasper tinham convidado-me para passar o meu Domingo Livre de Bella. Eu encontrei um lugar para alugar um Aston Martin. Logo que eu mencionei a Emmett e Jasper na noite passada, eles começaram a falar sobre quanto divertimento "nós" teríamos. Sorri para mim mesmo, sabendo que tê-los em torno iria garantir pelo menos que o meu domingo não seria chato.

Abri a porta para a minha aula e gemi um pouco, Victoria já estava em seu lugar. Eu fui direto para a minha mesa, ignorando a sua tentativa de chamar minha atenção. Eu sabia que ia ter de definir uma linha reta, mas eu não estava olhando para a frente. Eu ainda não entendo por que uma aliança não era suficiente para dissuadir as mulheres como ela, mas aparentemente, esse tipo de coisa era comum. Jasper tinha passado por uma experiência semelhante quando ele começou na sua empresa de arquitetura algumas secretárias tinham obtido uma queda por ele e não aceitam "não" como resposta. Emmett não tinha que se preocupar com isso em seu trabalho desde que ele estava cercado pelos meninos da faculdade e outros treinadores durante todo o dia. Jasper disse que eu só precisava ser firme e deixar claro que os meus sentimentos por Victoria não eram mútuos. Honestamente, acho que eu preferia que Alice viesse para a classe e definisse essa linha reta.

"Edward, eu–"

Eu me virei para ela, trabalhando para esconder a minha irritação. "Srta. Keegan, eu nunca lhe dei permissão para ser tão informal comigo. Eu sou seu professor e nada mais. Por favor, dirija-se da maneira correta."

"Hum… Desculpe, professor Cullen. Eu só queria saber se poderíamos continuar a nossa conversa de segunda-feira."

"Srta. Keegan, se você honestamente tem questões relativas à minha aula, eu sugiro que você agende um tempo durante minhas horas de consulta. Eu não vou estar disponível para discussão com ninguém de fora desses horários. Tenho responsabilidades fora desta aula que são de maior importância para mim."

"Bem isso é tipo rude com seus alunos", ela zombou, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"Srta. Keegan, eu tenho uma esposa e um filho a caminho. Eles vêm em primeiro lugar."

"Vamos lá, professor. Você realmente espera que eu acredite? Você é tão jovem."

"Srta. Keegan, por favor, tome o seu lugar."

"Mas eu–"

"Sente-se ou deixe minha aula", eu disse com firmeza.

Ela bufou, mas virou e caminhou de volta para seu lugar. Felizmente, essa seria a última vez que teria que lidar com ela. Mas eu duvidei que seria tão fácil assim, ela parecia muito difícil para que possa ser assim tão simples.

A aula acabou antes que eu percebesse e estava feliz por isso, animado para ver Bella de novo. Eu tinha algumas idéias que eu queria compartilhar com ela sobre esse domingo. Arrumei meus poucos trabalhos na minha mala e fui para a porta… onde Victoria estava de pé.

Eu suspirei e lembrei-me que tinha de ser profissional, não importa o quão irritado eu estava sentindo. "Sim, Sra. Keegan?"

"Eu sei que você não quer falar na hora da aula, mas suas horas de consulta interferem com minhas horas de trabalho, então eu estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar durante o jantar uma noite em algum lugar."

"Srta. Keegan, que parte do 'Eu sou muito bem casado' você não entendeu?"

"Como você poderia possivelmente ser? Eu fiz minha lição de casa, o professor Cullen. Eu vi sua esposa pouco tímida. Não há como uma menina como ela poder ser mulher o suficiente para um homem apaixonado como você. E vamos ser honestos… a coisa do bebê é apenas uma tentativa dela para mantê-lo."

"Srta. Keegan, eu sugiro que você visite a enfermaria campus e faça uma consulta com um conselheiro. Está, obviamente, não mentalmente bem se acha que está tudo bem para andar até um professor e falar com ele desse jeito. Se você continuar a me perseguir , eu vou ser forçado a ir para o reitor da universidade e que ele saiba do seu comportamento."

"E quando eu disser a ele que você veio até a mim e _eu _derramo algumas lágrimas para ele?" ela perguntou, dando uma falsa aparência inocente. "O que vai acontecer com você e sua pequena carreira quando eu disser, que ameaçou reprovar-me se eu não ficar quieta."

"Primeiro de tudo, boa sorte em convencê-lo disso. Sr. Wilson é um velho amigo da família e conhece a minha esposa e a mim muito bem. Em segundo lugar, um olhar para suas qualidades vai convencê-lo de que não há favoritismo da minha parte. Isso ou eu sou o pior já flertando com todos os 'C's e 'D's que você tem na minha aula. Minha sugestão para você, Srta. Keegan, é para que deixe a minha aula, ou deixe as suas fantasias pequenas e esteja neste espaço para aprender algo, não para olhar para mim."

Eu andei para a direita após ela, não querendo tentá-la a abrir a boca para dizer mais nada para mim. Eu puxei meu celular do meu bolso e disquei para minha esposa.

"Onde está meu marido lindo?" Bella perguntou, rindo um pouco.

"Em seu caminho, o amor. Tinha uma mosca para golpear."

"Você fez um bom trabalho?"

"Espero que sim," Eu ri.

"Esse é meu tutor boy!" ela riu.

"Eu estarei ai em breve."

"É melhor estar. Estou sentindo sua falta."

Eu ri quando eu desliguei o telefone, movendo-me um pouco mais rápido em todo o campus. Quando cheguei à sala de aula de Bella, eu encontrei-a sentada atrás de sua mesa… com James sentado no canto dela. Tão logo ele me viu, saltou longe da mesa, olhando como se sentisse culpado por alguma razão. Dei uma olhada questionando a Bekla, mas ela apenas encolheu seus ombros.

"Obrigada por me fazendo companhia, James," Bella disse, eu ajude-a a levantar de sua cadeira. "Você realmente não precisa fazer isso."

"Eu não me importo. Eu não tenho aulas agora," James respondeu.

"Este deve ser a ultima vez que eu estou chegando atrasado, Bella", eu prometi a ela. "Eu acho que eu dei a mensagem neste momento."

"Quão terrível você teve de ser?" Bella perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Eu tive que ameaçá-la com Dean Wilson," eu admiti.

"O reitor da universidade?" Bella ofegou. "Ela foi a cabeça-dura?"

"Infelizmente", eu confirmei.

"Oh, coitadinho," Bella suspirou, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim com força. "Tenho certeza de que odiava falar com ela daquela maneira."

"Não vale a pena falar mais. Vamos ir aproveitar do nosso almoço juntos", disse ela.

"Eu não me importo onde nós vamos, mas é melhor eles terem bife e batatas assadas no menu", disse ela.

"Você sabe que não pode ter isso", disse eu, penteando o cabelo longe de sua face.

"Assim que você começa e depois me dar algumas mordidas dele. Ou pelo menos deixe-me ter um hamburger. Eu estou com desejo de carne vermelha", lamentou ela, com o lábio inferior projetando.

"Bella-"

"O que aconteceu o de me dar o que eu queria?" ela bufou.

Eu ri e beijei sua testa. "Somente quando o que você quer seja bom para você."

"Deixe-me colocar de outra maneira, Edward Anthony… É de seu interesse ter algum tipo de carne vermelha para o meu almoço de hoje."

"A carne vermelha não é realmente assim tão mau, desde que você não come todos os dias", James saltou.

Virei a cabeça e fiz o meu melhor para permanecer educado. "Normalmente, isso é verdade, James. Mas com Bella, existem circunstâncias atenuantes. Por que não se dirige para o almoço mesmo? Nós estaremos saindo em breve."

"Oh, uh isso, com certeza. Vejo você na sexta-feira, professora Cullen," disse ele, que se deslocam em direção à porta.

"Edward, que era rude", Bella sussurrou. "Convidá-lo para almoçar conosco."

Fiquei olhando para ela, perguntando se ela não tinha conseguido bater a cabeça na última hora. "Eu não era rude e ele não vem almoçar conosco."

"Ele evitou a minha queda", ela cantou baixinho, sorrindo para mim.

"Bella, eu–"

"Por favor, Edward? Por mim?"

"Ótimo", eu suspirei, derrotou mais uma vez pelos olhos castanhos dela."Vamos ver se ele está no corredor."

"Obrigado, Edward," Bella disse docemente, abraçando-se contra mim.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, ainda sentindo como essa era uma idéia muito ruim. Então outra vez, só poderia ser o fato de que eu estava muito chateado, ele interrompeu uma conversa que não tinha nada a ver com ele. Pelo menos eu poderia usar essa seqüência de eventos a meu favor. "Mas você sabe, se nós convidá-lo junto, você não tem o seu bife ou hambúrguer. Você começa a galinha ou carne de porco em seu lugar."

"Isso não é justo", exclamou ela, olhando-me um pouco.

"Nem me fazer compartilhar você," Eu ri.

Ela sorriu, enxugando aquele olhar de irritação que ela tinha no rosto um segundo antes. "Eu te amo, mesmo quando você está sendo todo mandão.

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira sobre você e sua teimosia", eu ria. Enquanto andamos fora das portas do edifício, vimos James no final das escadas. "James, podemos falar com você um segundo?"

Ele parecia um pouco preocupado, como algo que ia saltar para fora e mordê-lo, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

"Bella queria saber se você estaria interessado em almoçar com a gente, como um agradecimento para segunda-feira", disse ele. Eu queria que ele entendesse isso era uma coisa de uma hora sem ser "rude" aos olhos de Bella.

"Eu realmente não sei", disse ele, olhando entre Bella e eu.

"Foi apenas um pensamento. Se você tem planos próprios está perfeitamente bem", eu assegurei ele. Na verdade, eu estava esperando que ele tivesse planos.

"Não há planos, mas eu não quero interromper," James respondeu, empurrando para trás os óculos no nariz.

"Você seria uma adição bem-vinda, e não uma interrupção", Bella disse. "Mas só se você quiser, James."

"Claro, professora Cullen. Qualquer coisa por você", ele respondeu, sorrindo para a minha esposa. Esse cara estava realmente começando a me lembrar do Mike, a Mosca.

Minha esposa obviamente doce, logo passou a convidar James para entrar no meu – seu – novo carro com a gente. Os dois conversaram sobre alguns atribuição de classe como nos levou a um dos restaurantes Bella estava apaixonada.

Eu estacionei o carro e sai para ajudar a Bella, mas pelo tempo que cheguei o seu lado do carro, James já estava fazendo isso por mim – definitivamente, uma_ mosca_.

"Este lugar é ótimo, James," Bella disse-lhe enquanto ela soltou a sua mão e agarrou meu braço em seu lugar. "Eles têm o melhor Frango Marsala sempre. Eu posso ter que para o almoço, Edward?" ela perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Eu já estava planejando a ordem para você, amor", disse eu, roubando um beijo rápido dela.

Nós víamos aqui o suficiente para que tivéssemos uma "mesa" habitual e de todas as garçonetes sabia de nós pelo nome. As senhoras aglomeravam em torno de Bella, falando sobre sua barriga e perguntando sobre o bebê. Bella estava no céu, chegando a falar sobre isso com elas.

Depois que ela terminou de conversar, fomos para a nossa mesa. Eu puxei a cadeira de Bella para ela e, em seguida, empurrou-a cuidadosamente para a frente novamente. Mas, assim como eu me mudei para sentar ao lado dela, James tomou assento. Eu sorri o melhor que pude e tomei assento em frente de minha esposa, figurando que James só não entendia os arranjos do assento desde que ele era um solitário. Além disso, este era um tempo de transação que eu poderia lidar com esta sessão para longe apenas uma vez.

"Assim, James, você trabalha ou você está apenas focando seus estudos?" Eu perguntei, tentando iniciar uma conversa com ele por causa de Bella.

"Só os meus estudos por agora," ele respondeu.

"Você mencionou que tinha uma irmã. Você mora com ela?" Eu questionei.

"Irmã?" Ele parecia confuso com o termo, e que definitivamente me preocupou. "Oh!" James disse em voz alta, empurrando os óculos para cima. "Minha irmã. Sim, ela tem uma casa cheia e tudo mais, então eu permaneço no campus. Acabo por vê-la nos finais de semana."

Algo sobre a forma como ele respondeu que não parece certo. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para falar com Alice e descobrir a melhor maneira de verificar-se em James. E então eu percebi que eu estava pensando em fazer e me senti boba por isso. Esse cara era apenas um estudante na classe de Bella, e por qualquer motivo, ele estava trazendo o lado protetor de mim. Eu só precisava relaxar e continuar a me lembrar que este almoço foi um negócio de uma vez.

"E seus pais?" Bella perguntou James.

"Eles vivem em Minnesota, por isso nãoos vejo com muita frequência", explica James.

Bella chegou na mesa e pegou a minha mão."Você deve fazer um esforço para ir para casa, tanto quanto possível, James", disse ela. "Você nunca sabe quando seus pais não estarão por aqui."

"Eu aposto que você tem grandes pais", disse James, sorrindo para Bella.

Esperei para ver como ela reagiria que não era algo que poderia ser previsto com ela. Ela tinha estado a falando sobre eles com mais frequência, e sem ficar chateada, mas ela também estava grávida.

Bella mudou-se para ficar e James e eu levantei, ao mesmo tempo. Mais uma vez, eu segurei minha língua.

"Eu tenho isso", Bella assegurou a James ainda segurando a minha mão.

Ela caminhou ao redor da mesa e sentei-me, deixá-la sentar no meu colo. Hoje foi definitivamente vai ser um caso que ela precisava para se sentir confortada ao falar sobre seus pais. Honestamente, eu esperava que ela apenas se sentasse comigo e decide não falar sobre eles, não era qualquer coisa que ela tinha de partilhar com James de qualquer maneira. Mas sabendo que Bella, se pensava que por um segundo partilhando a sua história iria manter James em contato com seus pais, ela iria falar com ele.

"Você está bem?" Eu sussurrei, dobrando seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Sim. Acha que devo lhe dizer?"

"Bella, você não tem que dizer-lhe em tudo."

"Eu sei, mas ele é sozinho o suficiente, Edward. Talvez se ele estiver mais envolvido com os seus pais irão ajudá-lo de alguma forma."

"Seja razoável amor."

Ela sorriu e então dobrando a cabeça debaixo do meu queixo. "Obrigada."

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

"Vão me dar bife e batata", ela riu.

"Você está bem, professora Cullen?" James perguntou, olhando apenas para a minha esposa.

"Ela está bem", eu assegurei ele. "Ela só fica um pouco triste quando alguém menciona seus pais. Perdeu-os em um acidente de carro quando era adolescente. É a razão pela qual ela lhe disse para fazer mais um esforço com seus próprios pais. Ela sabe o que é como querer seus pais em torno de momentos especiais na vida, e não poder tê-los. Felizmente para ela, embora, meus pais fazem o possível para preencher a lacuna."

"E Em" Bella acrescentou.

"Sim", eu concordei, rindo um pouco. "O irmão mais velho de Bella, Emmett, tomou o lugar dos seus pais e cuidou de Bella até que ela tivesse crescido o suficiente para lidar com si."

"Isso ainda não aconteceu em seus olhos", ela riu.

"E, provavelmente, nunca," eu disse. "Mas vai ser muito pior para Lily."

"Sim! Especialmente desde que Lily tem o raio independente de sua mãe", respondeu Bella. "Ah, a comida está aqui!" Ela piava, sentando-se em linha reta.

"Bella, você quer a sua comida aqui, ou você vai ficar com Edward?" Sylvia perguntou, colocando uma placa na frente de James. Sylvia estava vindo nós e encontrou Bella empoleirada no meu colo quando o alimento foi preparado.

"Você pode ficar", sussurrei para Bella.

Ela virou a cabeça e beijou meus lábios rapidamente. "Você não pode comer macarrão sentada em cima de mim. Mas graças a você."

"Tudo bem," eu disse, segurando seus quadris e ajudando a ficar em pé. Eu segurei em sua mão até que ela estava sentada em sua cadeira outra vez.

"Frango Marsala* para a mãe grávida," Sylvia anunciou, colocando o prato na frente de Bella. "Parmesão e berinjela ao papai feliz", disse ela, entregando-me o prato.

_*__**Frango Marsala:**__ ._

"Obrigada, Sylvia. Parece que está tudo delicioso," eu disse ela.

"Bella, se você nunca se cansar de ter um pedaço educado de um homem como seu marido, envie-o para mim", Sylvia disse, sorrindo para mim.

"Como eu digo sempre Sylvia, acho que teria melhor sorte na construção de um homem perfeito do que ficar esperando para que eu me canse do meu", respondeu Bella.

"Tudo bem, você é uma mulher de sorte", Sylvia deu uma risadinha. "Aproveite seu almoço. Só grite se precisar de alguma coisa."

"Nós vamos. Obrigada," Bella disse.

"Gostaria de dividir um pão comigo?" Eu perguntei, oferecendo metade para Bella.

"É melhor não", ela suspirou, olhando ansiosamente no pão.

"Desta vez, na próxima semana, você vai estar fora da restrição pesada e nós vamos voltar", eu assegurei-lhe.

"Quando eu estiver fora disso, vou querer meu bife", Bella prometido, apontando o garfo para mim.

"Então por que você tem restrições? O que você quer dizer com as mais pesadas? James perguntou, empurrando os óculos no nariz, mais uma vez.

"James, eu tenho certeza que minha esposa agradece a sua curiosidade, mas que na verdade não é algo que se sente confortável em discutir com uma pessoa totalmente estranha", disse ele. Ele estava com uma extrema necessidade de um mata-moscas, mas não acho que Bella o via como uma mosca, então eu teria que esperar.

"Não é que você seja um estranho," Bella alterada. "Está na minha classe, afinal. Mas Edward está certo e é uma espécie de privada. Estou bem e saudável, e nós apenas estamos fazendo todo o possível para manter as coisas dessa maneira."

"Oh, ok", disse James. "É, você sabe, estou interessado neste material, por causa da minha irmã."

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que sua irmã está feliz por ter você para discutir coisas como isso" Eu disse a ele. "Como está o frango, hoje, Bella?" Eu perguntei, tentando transformar a conversa para assuntos não-privados.

"Excelente", disse ela, sorrindo largamente. "Eu trocaria uma mordida para algumas de suas berinjelas."

"Eu acho que é um comércio muito justo", eu ri, cortando um pedaço para ela.

"Você é bem vindo para experimentar algumas do meu também," James ofereceu.

Eu sorriu infantilmente para ele, sabendo que Bella não tocaria em sua comida em um milhão de anos. "Você pediu Pasta Fagioli*. Isso é um claro 'não' para minha esposa. Ela e eu odiamos bacon."

_***Pasta Fagioli: .com/Pasta%**_

Bella acenou com a cabeça, aproveitando o seu almoço demais para se preocupar em falar. Felizmente, James seguiu o exemplo e no resto da refeição passou em relativo silêncio.

Quando chegamos de volta à escola, James agradeceu a Bella pelo almoço, e ela agradeceu-lhe por evitar sua queda. Ele disse adeus para mim em um resmungou adeus e, em seguida, dirigiu-se na direção oposta de onde Bella e eu estávamos indo.

"James ficou agradecido, você teve um almoço que apreciou muito, e agora nós vamos terminar o nosso últimas aulas, para que possamos ir para casa", eu disse.

"Você parece muito animado que James desapareceu."

Dei de ombros. "Eu não gosto de compartilhar você."

Bella riu, olhando para mim. "Você não vai ter muita escolha em cerca de seis meses."

"Meu filho é uma história diferente. Com ele, eu vou compartilhar."

"Eu amo quando você diz isso," Bella suspirou, seu sorriso crescendo ainda mais.

"O quê?"

"A coisa do 'meu filho'. Eu sei que ele vai ser um menino, Edward."

"Então, você continua dizendo," Eu ri. "Apenas não fique muito desapontada se ele acabar sendo uma mulher."

"Não vai acontecer", Bella assegurou-me, esfregando a mão sobre seu estômago. "Este bebê é um menino."

"Tanto quanto eu gostaria de ouvir mais de suas teorias, amor, eu tenho que ir para a aula e você precisa de ir para a sua."

"Confie em mim andando poucos metros até a porta do prédio para a minha sala de aula? Estou chocada, Edward," Bella brincou.

"Eu estou tentando," eu disse, contente que ela não conseguia ler minha mente. Caso contrário, ela teria ouvido um ouvido plenamente todos durante o almoço sobre seu pequeno aluno.

"Obrigada. Agora vá para a aula, Tutor-boy. Quero começar esta hora, ao longo de chegar em casa para um bom banho quente. E então ambos terão os papéis das notas. E eu quero tirar a foto para o novo livro do bebê ."

"Nós vamos fazer tudo, Bella. Vejo você em uma hora."

"Tudo bem. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. Esteja segura."

"Eu vou", prometeu, beijando-me rapidamente."Vá para a aula de modo que você possa estar muito mais perto de voltar."

"Vá para dentro primeiro", eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

"Como eu sabia que você estava indo para dizer isso?" Ela riu, sacudindo a cabeça um pouco. Ela acenou e, em seguida, foi para dentro de seu edifício. Vi através do vidro da porta, certificando-me que ela estava em sua sala de aula antes de sair para a minha própria classe.

Pelo menos eu poderia dizer que uma coisa boa veio no almoço com James: Eu nunca ia repetir essa experiência particular novamente. Eu não tenho nada contra o cara, diferente do que ele estava prestando atenção a minha esposa, mas eu não poderia dizer que eu confiava nele. Algo sobre ele simplesmente não parecia certo. Fosse o que fosse, não importava, porque estávamos oficialmente feito com James fora da sala de aula de Bella. Ele estava livre para sair e ser uma mosca para alguém. Ou talvez ele corra até Victoria e os dois se reunam, resolvendo ser um problema real e em potencial sem qualquer outra intervenção de Bella ou para mim.

* * *

**James está começando a incomodar.. eu sei e é apenas o começo. E a Bella, bem da pra ver que ela não percebe nada.**

**Obrigada pelas rewies do capítulo anterior, comentem please.**

**Bjs  
**


	18. Dia Livre de Bella p1: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 18 - Dia Livre de Bella - Parte 1 (Edward PDV) **

"Não, Alice", Bella sussurrou.

Eu me esforçava para acordar, querendo saber o que tinha no sonho de Bella para deixá-la tão irritada com a minha irmã mais velha.

"Ainda não", Bella disse severamente. "Vá embora e eu estarei lá em meia hora."

Eu consegui abrir meus olhos quando vi o balanço da porta do quarto sendo fechada. Não tinha sido um sonho, Alice estava em casa e que só poderia significar que era domingo. Eu estava ansioso por este dia, quase tanto como eu estava temendo por isso. Bella não tinha passado um dia inteiro longe de mim desde que ela me disse que estava grávida.

Bella bufou e, em seguida, virou. Um olhar chocado encheu seu rosto quando ela viu que eu estava acordado. "Maldita, Alice," ela suspirou. "Desculpe, Edward. Estava tentando arranjar uma forma que eu pudesse acordar você de uma maneira legal. Ela queria que eu o deixasse acordar para uma cama vazia."

Eu passei meus braços em torno de Bella e puxei-a para mais perto, beijando sua testa. "Obrigado. Teria definitivamente começado a manhã de forma errada se você não estivesse aqui."

"Isso é o que eu disse a duende," Bella disse, aconchegando-se perto de mim. "Ela parece mal-humorada, apesar de tudo. Normalmente, ela teria levado o primeiro 'não' e amuado um pouco. Mas desta vez, eu tive que lhe dizer 'não' cinco ou seis vezes e parecia que ia chorar."

"Eu acho que ela está apenas salientando a exploração em um segredo enorme. Jasper fez jurar que ia a deixá-la anunciar o resultado da promoção no jantar hoje à noite. Honestamente, eu estou chocado que ela está fazendo isso tão bem depois de quarenta e oito horas completas de mantendo-o para si mesma."

"Espero que seja isso. Eu odeio pensar que qualquer coisa seja realmente perturbador para Alice."

"Eu tenho certeza que um dia, com suas melhores amigas e minha mãe vai levantar seu ânimo."

"Sim! Ela tem todo o dia planejado."

"Então, quando você sair, eu não vou te ver de novo até o jantar", que eu mencionei. "Eu não tenho sequer o direito de te ligar."

"Verdade", Bella concordou. "Mas eu estou autorizada a fazer chamadas. E se eu te chamar no meio do dia?"

"Eu adoraria Bella", eu disse honestamente. "Eu sei que tenho que me acostumar a fazer as coisas sem o outro novamente, especialmente com a vinda do bebê, mas eu não estou pronto para desistir de você."

"Você realmente não está desistindo de mim. Esse só vai ser um dia aqui ou ali. A menos que eu decidir ficar em casa com o bebê. Mas você vai me ter todos os sábados e domingos, independentemente, e nós o nosso pequeno bebê com a gente para torná-lo muito mais especial."

"Você acha que vão ficar em casa?"

"Eu realmente não sei. Eu gosto da idéia e odeio tudo ao mesmo tempo."

"Só sei que se você quiser você pode."

"Eu sei. Eu também sei que uma bagunça vai ser explicar isso para o Em."

"Apenas no começo dizendo que é uma coisa de curto prazo. Sabendo que você vai querer voltar a trabalhar logo que o nosso filho estiver pronto para a pré-escola."

"É exatamente o que eu estava pensando em fazer. Eu tenho o horário escolar e que poderia mandar todas as minhas classes para a parte da manhã para que eu pudesse chegar em casa no início da tarde. Pelo tempo que você saísse, eu teria feito e colocado o jantar na mesa. "

"Você realmente tem pensado muito sobre isso. Por que você não mencionou isso antes?"

"Eu não sei. Nunca parecia o momento certo. Havia sempre algum mini-drama ou qualquer outra coisa acontecendo. Mas eu estava pensando sobre isso novamente sexta-feira e quando eu mencionei a James."

"James? Por que você está falando sobre isso com _James_?"

"Porque ele estava lá", ela deu de ombros. "Você sabe como eu sou quando um pensamento súbito aparece em minha cabeça." Ela pôs as mãos no meu rosto, sorrindo para mim. "Você não está chateado que eu mencionei para ele, não está?"

"Não, realmente. Eu acho que eu teria preferido que você estivesse falando comigo sobre isso em seu lugar."

"Eu estou falando com você sobre isso agora, seu bobo. Não foi como eu planejei estar discutindo com ele. O pensamento pulou na minha cabeça, você apenas saiu da minha sala e ele apenas entrou, eu acho que poderia ter ido atrás de você, mas eu duvido que você acharia essa idéia melhor. "

"Não, definitivamente não."

"Então, talvez agora você possa lembrar-me de falar com você sobre isso ainda esta semana. Eu continuo fazendo todas essas anotações mentais, mas eu ainda não pareço ter qualquer tipo de memória a curto prazo."

"Doutor Johnson disse que vai voltar quando o bebê nascer."

"Eu espero que sim. Está me deixando louca", Bella gritou. "Eu escrevo uma lista do que eu preciso fazer e depois esqueço onde coloquei na lista."

"Então, da próxima vez que fizer uma lista, traga para mim e vou guardá-la para você", sugeri.

"Soa como um grande plano, Tutor-boy", ela riu. Ela encostou à cabeça um pouco e apertou seus lábios nos meus, me dando um beijo carinhoso. "Tenho que ir," ela suspirou.

"Ainda não", eu disse, segurando-a perto.

"Edward, você sabe como Alice fica. Além disso, ela fez compromisso para algumas coisas e eu não vou ser a razão para perdê-las. Agora, eu amo você, já sinto sua falta, e eu vou te ver esta noite."

"Jasper e Emmett estão aqui?"

"Não. Alice decidiu que parte do dia deve ser composto de nós três e você dormindo. Eles receberam instruções restritas para estarem aqui às nove e meia, apesar de tudo. Você pode voltar a dormir por uma hora e ainda tem tempo de sobra para tomar banho e se preparar antes deles chegarem. "

Eu olhei por Bella até o despertador e tive que morder algumas palavras bem escolhidas. "Bella, são sete e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Minha irmã não sabe que precisa dormir mais do que qualquer um de nós?"

"Eu escolhi a hora, não ela. Eu queria que você tivesse um dia real de liberdade. Oito da manhã às oito da noite. Por favor, não brigue comigo sobre isso e apenas se divirta", ela confessou, com aqueles olhos castanhos contra mim.

"Ótimo", eu suspirei, removendo meus braços dela. "Vá em frente antes que eu mude minha mente."

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou, beijando-me uma última vez.

"Eu também te amo."

"Volte a dormir. Eu já defini o alarme para você."

"Obrigado."

"Por nada." Ela sorriu e deixou a nossa cama e quarto. Presumi que isso significava que Bella iria se vestir no antigo quarto de Alice, vestindo o que minha irmã tinha escolhido para este dia.

Eu rolei para minhas costas e olhei para o teto. Eu só viria com algumas coisas para fazer hoje e eles não estavam completando doze horas. Talvez Jasper e Emmett teriam algumas idéias. Independentemente disso, Bella teve um monte de pensamento sobre isso, falando com Alice e Rosalie sobre quase todas as noites esta semana — o mínimo que eu podia fazer era seguir suas instruções. Então eu fechei os olhos e tentei adormecer sem a minha esposa ao meu lado.

O alarme disparou e eu rapidamente descobri que levantar-me sem Bella era uma coisa muito estranha. Ela gostava de dizer que ela não era uma pessoa da manhã, mas ela estava sempre falando no início do dia. Ela gostava de passar por cima de nossa programação para o dia e sempre levava a partir do momento em que ela se levantava, até que parava no estacionamento da escola para que terminasse, — minha esposa gostava de suas tangentes. Então, novamente, eu só tinha que fazer.

"Edward você acordou?" meu pai chamou, batendo na minha porta.

Eu corri e abri a porta para ele. "Bom dia."

"Bom dia, Filho", ele riu. "Você parece um pouco perdido."

"Talvez um pouco", eu concordei, sorrindo para ele.

"Eu conheço o sentimento", disse ele, balançando a cabeça. "O café da manhã está no forno."

"O café da manhã?"

"Bella pediu para sua mãe fazer panquecas de morango para o seu café da manhã ", explicou.

"Eu não consigo esquecer o quanto ela queria que eu tivesse um dia como este. E para ir tão longe como pedir para minha mãe fazer suas panquecas de Natal…" Eu balancei minha cabeça, não sabendo como eu queria terminar a frase.

"Sua mãe disse que Bella está tentando mostrar o quanto ela gosta de tudo que você fez e tudo que você vai fazer durante a gravidez."

"Ela realmente não precisa. Ela já me disse isso que cerca de cem vezes."

"Bella sempre foi muito grata de cada bondade pequena que fazem por ela."

"Como acontece com James," eu murmurei.

Meu pai latiu uma risada. "Filho, você está com ciúmes do salvador de Bella?"

"Não realmente," dei de ombros.

"Certo", disse ele, sorrindo e cruzando os braços.

"Um pouco. Mas você não precisa dizer nada. Eu sei que é bobagem e não há nenhuma razão para isso. Simplesmente… Eu pensei em tê-lo conosco para o almoço de quarta-feira seria o fim, mas ele parecia estar em toda parte em que estávamos na quinta-feira, quando ele não tem aula com Bella, e, claro, vimos ele novamente na sexta-feira. E Bella me disse esta manhã que tinha estado a discutindo os planos sobre o nosso futuro com ele."

"Você já parou para pensar como deve ser para Bella ter um amigo fora da nossa família? Alguém que não está exagerando sobre ela e o bebê a cada segundo do dia?"

"Ele parece um pouco atencioso", eu respondi.

"Edward, a menos que este jovem convida-se a ir junto a uma das suas consultas ao médico com Bella, não vejo onde você tem que se preocupar. Sua esposa é uma pessoa amigável, e uma juiz justa do caráter. Você pode apostar que, se James tiver atos inapropriados com ela em qualquer forma, ela vai deixá-lo e você sabe. "

"Você está certo, pai. Estou um pouco mais em pensamento, como de costume."

"Desculpe", disse ele, acariciando minhas costas. "Você teve o que puxar de mim."

Eu ri quando saímos do meu quarto e descíamos as escadas. "Por que não me deram cabelo domável ao invés disso?"

"Eu tentei Filho, mas mais uma vez, você é muito teimoso para seguir meus passos."

"Legal," eu ri, sorrindo para o meu pai. "Você estava atrasado para um bom entendimenteo sobre a escola médica."

"É tudo brincadeira, Edward. Eu sei que você seria infeliz se você tivesse me escutado e ido para a escola de medicina. Você escolheu o caminho que era certo para você e eu estou orgulhoso por isso. Eu sempre quis que você e sua irmã fossem confiantes e seguissem seus sonhos. Eu esqueci que meus sonhos não são necessariamente iguais aos seus."

"Obrigado, pai. Significa muito para mim que você se sinta assim."

"Bem, aqui é onde eu vou te deixar", disse ele, parando ao pé das escadas. "Aproveite seu café da manhã. Eu estou indo ver como será horrível a minha pontuação de golfe comparado ao de Jack."

"Diga 'Olá' para Dean Wilson para mim."

"Devo também dizer-lhe sobre a aluna que você teve que ameaçar?" meu pai deu uma risadinha.

"Não", eu ri. "Ela parece ter finalmente entendido à mensagem. Havia uma nota na minha caixa de sexta-feira com o nome dela."

"Certo, então. Vejo você no jantar."

"Boa sorte" Eu disse enquanto caminhava para a cozinha. Abri o forno e encontrei o meu prato de panquecas. Eu agarrei o xarope, coloquei uma bebida, e sentei na mesa da cozinha.

Eu só derramei a calda por cima do meu panquecas quando Emmett e Jasper caminhva até a cozinha. "Sinto o cheiro panquecas", Emmett disse, farejando o ar.

"Elas são minhas", disse eu, dando uma mordida.

"Morangos, certo?" Jasper perguntou, sentada na cadeira ao meu lado.

"Elas são minhas", eu repeti.

Emmett sentou-se ao contrário e Jasper entregou um garfo, enquanto girava a sua própria na outra mão. "Panquecas, Edward."

"Minhas, Emmett," eu disse puxando meu prato para perto de mim.

"Emmett, o que exige medidas drásticas", Jasper anunciado.

"Em três," Emmett respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Um… dois… três."

Eu olhava de um para outro, perguntando como homens crescidos poderia realmente conseguir coisas dessa maneira. Suspirei e empurrar o prato entre nós três. "Se Bella perguntar, você vai querer me deixar ter as minhas panquecas em paz", disse-lhes.

"Bella boba," Emmett riu, se cortando um pedaço de panqueca. "Ela deve ter conhecido por ter feito panquecas suficiente para todos nós."

"Ela estava sob a suposição de que eu iria começar a apreciar o meu café da manhã, sem interrupção", eu respondi.

"Jazz, acho que ele nos chamou interrupções", Emmett disse, espetando outra fatia de panqueca.

"Ele simplesmente está mal-humorado, sem a Bella," Jasper riu. "Mas em breve teremos ele com um humor melhor. Apenas imagine-se deslizando no volante de um Aston Martins e tenho certeza que você vai ser todo sorrisos Edward. "

"Será que tem um de dois lugares? Vocês sabem que eu odeio esses carros pequenos. Sinto-me como um urso preso em um armário", Emmett reclamou.

"Você vai ficar bem", Jasper disse. "E pare de tomar esses pedaços grandes. Deixe um pouco para mim e Edward," ele mexeu o garfo batendo no de Emmett longe com a sua própria.

Os dois continuaram a ter um combate garfo enquanto eu deslizei meu prato para longe e acabei com minhas panquecas. Até o momento, que eles declararam um vencedor, eu estava lavando meu prato na pia.

"Edward, o que aconteceu com as panquecas?" Emmett gemeu.

"Eu desfrutei das _minhas_ panquecas," Eu ri. "Vocês dois estão prontos para sair? Ou vocês precisam encontrar um outro prato de comida para batalhar?"

"Vamos lá", Jasper disse, esfregando as mãos. "Eu quero o carro alugado imediatamente."

"Você fala como se fosse estar dirigindo."

"É um Aston Martin, Edward. Não importa o que você esteja fazendo enquanto está no carro", respondeu ele.

"Uma vez que estivemos terminado com a lata de sardinha sobre rodas, podemos alugar motos?" Emmett perguntou. "Eu encontrei este grande lugar que nós podemos alugar a nova Kawasaki Concours 1.400. Belas peças de máquinas", ele suspirou. "Mesmo Rose ficou impressionada com as suas especificações deste ano."

"É uma possibilidade", dei de ombros. "Vamos ver como o dia passa."

Meia hora depois, estávamos no lugar de aluguel, tentando nosso melhor para não babar sobre a peça de engenharia na frente de nós. "Meninos, eu não posso prometer que vou ser capaz de retornar isto no final do dia", disse eu, correndo a mão ao longo da capa.

Emmett riu e plantou sua grande mão no meu ombro. "Você vai voltar, mas só porque você sabe que a minha irmã vai te matar se tentar levar para casa."

"Eu não sei", Jasper disse, olhando para o carro. "Talvez eu vou levar para casa e alugá-la a vocês no fim de semana."

"Eu sei que Alice vai matar você", eu ri. "Ela teve um casamento discreto para ajudar a poupar dinheiro para a casa que você está indo projetar-la."

"Projetado", Jasper disse com um sorriso. "Ela só não sabe ainda. Ela vai receber os planos para seu aniversário."

"Falando de aniversários", Emmett disse, inflando o peito. "O meu é daqui a um mês. O que você está pensando em fazer para mim?"

"Passar o dia com a gente é um grande presente", Jasper riu, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

Abri a porta do condutor e deslizei pelo banco, apreciando a sensação do assento de couro. "Estou apaixonado", eu suspirei, sorrindo para Jasper.

"Como no inferno eu vou encaixar nessa garrafa de coca?" Emmett perguntou: de cócoras para ver dentro do carro.

"Eu vou esticar nas costas e você vai tirar o banco do passageiro", Jasper disse. "Você tem apenas espaço para as pernas."

"Para quê? Olha como eu estou fazendo a dança da galinha pela estrada?" Emmett grunhiu.

"Emmett quer ser uma galinha. Emmett quer ser um pato. Quack, quack", Jasper cantou, rindo no seu caminho através das palavras.

"Alice tinha que comprar para Lily a Boneca da Dança da Galinha," Emmett disse, abanando a cabeça.

"Eu não sabia que tinha essa Boneca de Dança da Galinha," disse eu, olhando entre o rosto divertido de Jasper e de Emmett irritado ."

"Lily odiava a coisa no início e agora ela adora, pulando e tentando fazer sua própria versão da dança da galinha", Jasper explicou.

"Se eu não amasse tanto o meu bebe, eu teria definido a boneca maldita sobre o fogo", Emmett disse. Ele colocou um pé dentro do carro e, em seguida, tomou de volta, franzindo a testa no veículo.

"Basta entrar Em", Jasper exigiu. "Há espaço suficiente para você."

"Disse a loira palito", Emmett rosnou. Ele gemeu e resmungou, mas finalmente conseguiu entrar no banco do passageiro. "Houston, temos um problema", ele suspirou.

"O que você esqueceu de fazer uma viagem para o quarto do menino antes de entrar Em?" Jasper riu.

"Não, idiota", Emmett rosnou. "Entrei no carro, mas eu não posso mover o suficiente para fechar a porta."

Olhei para Jasper e então para Emmett no novamente. "Sério?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça e isso era tudo bastou para enviar Jasper e eu em um acesso de riso.

"Ele não pode se mover", Jasper rugiu, agarrando o estômago, enquanto continuou a rir.

"Vou fechar," Eu ri. Eu saí e fui até a porta em torno de Emmett, certificando-me que eu tinha espaço suficiente para realmente fechar. Depois de ajudar Emmett, eu escorreguei no banco do motorista e comecei a ligar o carro.

"Ouça este ronronar de bebê", Jasper disse, parecendo assustado.

"Jasper, se eu não soubesse melhor, eu diria que você só–"

"Cale-se, Emmett, Jasper e eu dissemos que juntos, temos uma boa idéia de como sua sentença teria terminada."

"Me espremem em um maldito carro e depois me mandam calar", Emmett murmurou, olhando para fora da janela do passageiro como um acesso de raiva, parecendo ter três anos de idade.

Uma vez estávamos na estrada, acelerando suavemente no caminho, Emmett foi forçado a admitir que o carro era bom. Ele ainda reclamou um pouco sobre o espaço no carro, mas ele ficou impressionado com tudo, especialmente o quando Jasper sabia sobre o carro.

"Então, Jasper, quando você vai dizer a Alice você quer que seu carro esportivo?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para seu reflexo no espelho retrovisor.

"Eu não posso responder a essa pergunta", disse ele, rindo um pouco.

"Não é possível, ou não?" Emmett pressionado.

"Não é possível", Jasper respondeu. "Minha linda esposa me mataria desde que a minha resposta depende das informações que eu fizesse a promessa de manter segredo."

"Poucas horas do jantar," Emmett disse. "Alice nunca vai saber que você nos contou."

"Você está brincando?" Eu ri. "Ali sempre sabe. Ela ainda afirma que ela sabia que Rose estava grávida antes dela saber."

"Admito que a fadinha pode adivinhar corretamente com freqüência, mas como ela vai saber Jasper que disse não estando conosco em qualquer lugar por perto?" Emmett perguntou.

"Não sei e não me importo", Jasper disse. "Eu não estou arriscar."

"Idiota", Emmett gargalhou.

"Eu amo o jeito que você sempre age como a minha irmã completamente aterroriza você", Jasper respondeu.

"Ela não faz", Emmett deu de ombros.

"Certo", Jasper e eu rimos.

"Assim como Alice não assusta Jazz, e Bella não me assusta", acrescentei.

Emmett soltou um rosnado. "Como diabos nós terminamos castigados? Quando eu conheci vocês, estávamos fazendo nossas próprias coisas, saindo no ginásio, e checando meninas."

"E agora estamos todos felizes. Eu não vejo onde perdemos nada, Em," Jasper disse.

"Eu não queria dizer isso assim," Emmett respondeu. "Eu nunca teria acreditado que eu ia ser um daqueles caras, que iria ouvir a sua esposa."

"Você faz isso porque quer que ela seja feliz, Emmett. Não há nada errado com isso. Na verdade, é mais viril que agir como um homem das cavernas", Jasper disse.

"Obrigado, Doutor Spock," Emmett disse sarcasticamente.

"Ele é o médico do bebê. Você deveria ter dito Freud," Jasper corrigido.

"Eu prefiro ir com a Dra. Ruth", Emmett gargalhou.

"Claro que seria," Jasper suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Minha irmã se casou com um pervertido."

"Diz o homem que faz de gato e rato com sua esposa," Emmett respondeu, rindo maliciosamente.

"Pare antes de começar", eu avisei Emmett.

"Oh, venha, Edward. Deixe-me educar os seus pequenos ouvidos virgens", Emmett gargalhou.

Eu sorri para ele, sabendo apenas como calá-lo. "Pensando bem, Em, vá em frente e me diga. Vou ter a certeza de tentar tudo hoje à noite com Bella."

"Então Jasper, você não disse algo sobre o projeto de uma casa?" Emmett perguntou.

"Sim, eu fiz", Jasper riu. "É uma boa primeira casa para nós. Eu só preciso encontrar o local ideal para construí-la."

"Conte-nos sobre isso", disse.

"Vai ser de dois andares com três quartos e um escritório para cada um de nós. A cozinha vai ser enorme para entreter — vocês sabem o quanto Alice adora festas."

"A piscina?" Emmett perguntou, olhando esperançoso.

Jasper riu dele. "Não sabemos ainda. Vai depender da propriedade."

"Você deve falar com Heidi", sugeri.

"Sim, eu realmente gosto dela", Emmett acrescentou. "Ela é honesta, e não fala merda. Eu disse a ela que pensei que a casa valia a pena e ela me disse que eu estava subestimando-a, especialmente com o novo teto."

"Eu vou ter que fazer isso. Primeiro, eu tenho que encontrar tempo para ver algumas propriedades sem Alice", Jasper respondeu. "Eu quero surpreendê-la tanto quanto possível."

"Falando de surpresas", disse. "Eu tenho uma idéia para Bella que quero compartilhar com vocês dois."

"Você tem a minha atenção", Emmett gargalhou. "Não é como se eu pudesse ir a algum lugar."

"Vou trocar a minha atenção para uma volta por trás desse volante", Jasper disse, olhando esperançoso.

"Atenção e sigilo," retruquei.

"Feito", Jasper respondeu imediatamente.

"E eu? Eu não posso dirigir essa caixa de fósforos," Emmett gemeu.

"Nós vamos alugar as motos logo depois tomamos o carro de volta", eu ofereci.

"Legal", Emmett disse, sorrindo largamente. "Então o que você planejou para a minha pequena irmã?"

Eu sorri, esperando que eles fossem gostar da idéia, tanto quanto eu. Era fundamental que eles gostassem, porque eu não ia ser capaz de retirá-lo sem eles tentando me ajudar. Eu iria precisar de Rosalie e Alice também, mas não muito mais tarde. Por agora, o menor número de pessoas sabendo sobre isso, seria melhor. Eu não queria que Bella ouvisse alguma coisa até que ela estivesse pronta para isso.

* * *

**O começo do Dia Livre de Bella, o próximo vai mostrar o que as garotas estão fazendo.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos  
**


	19. Um Dia de Garotas: R&A&B

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Um Dia de Garotas **

**Rosalie PDV**

Que dia estranho estava esse se preparando para ser! Bella estava animada por passar o dia longe de Edward e Alice estava amuando. Eu teria apostado o jipe de Emmett que suas atitudes teriam sido revertidas. Esme achava que Alice estava em seu estado de espírito por causa da sua promessa de manter as notícias sobre a promoção potencial de Jasper em segredo até hoje. Quanto a Bella, nenhuma de nós tinha a menor idéia. Então eu decidi que era hora de perguntar.

"Bella, eu amo o que você está fazendo hoje, e eu não quero reduzir isso de qualquer maneira, mas por que você está tão calma? Normalmente, uma hora longe de Edward você está fazendo beicinho e querendo ir para casa", eu afirmei.

Ela encolheu os ombros e sorriu, mastigando um pedaço de pretzel. "Estou me divertindo com vocês."

"Bella, eu posso ter metade do que pretzel?" Alice perguntou, sentado ao lado dela. "O cheiro é de fazer água na boca."

"Claro", Bella riu, cortando no meio para Alice. "Tem certeza que você não quer a mostarda sobre ele?"

"Absolutamente," Alice disse, lambendo os lábios.

Esme e eu trocamos um olhar antes de rir das duas.

"Acho que minha filha está compartilhando simpático desejo", Esme deu uma risadinha.

"Emmett fez bastante quando eu estava grávida de Lily," eu disse.

"Meu favorito foi quando ele compartilhou dores de seu trabalho," Bella disse, rindo um pouco.

"Vamos ver como você acha que é engraçado quando você está no trabalho e Edward está se queixando de sua dor de estômago", eu disse ela. "Então vamos ver se você acha que é engraçado ou deseja esmurrar seu marido."

"Rosalie, não assuste a menina querida", Esme repreendeu, batendo de brincadeira meu braço.

Bella arregalou os olhos. "Será que vai ser muito doloroso?"

"Lembra quando Edward estava assustado e você fraturou o tornozelo?" Perguntei a ela.

"Sim", ela rangiu.

"Imagine uma centena de vezes mais e concentrado em seu estômago. Todos querem fazer é empurrar e você tem uma sala cheia de enfermeiros e de seu médico dizendo que você não pode forçar, nem sequer pensar em empurrar. E quando você cansada de toda a dor e só quer dormir, que é quando eles vão dizer-lhe para empurrar. O nascimento da criança é um procedimento muito bem tortuoso."

"Por que você faz o som disso ser completamente horrível, Rosalie?" Alice perguntou sarcasticamente. "Eu não acho que o coração de Bella tenha uma grande coragem agora."

"Eu não estou com medo", Bella mentiu. "Só curiosa."

"Bella, não tenha medo," eu disse baixinho, sentando ao lado dela e abraçando-a. "Olha, eu não estou tentando assustar você. O parto é doloroso e é a única coisa mais difícil que você vai fazer em sua vida, mas também é bonito e gratificante. Confie em mim, no momento em que colocar o seu menino nos braços , você saberá que valeu a pena. Ele ainda vai ter doído como um filho da puta, mas você tem essa pequen peça perfeita de Edward, e você e essa é a única coisa que você vai ser focalizada por diante. "

"Bella Cullen?" uma das mulheres chamo.

"Ela está aqui", eu disse pegando o pretzel de Bella e ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

"Olá, Bella", cumprimentou a mulher. "O que podemos fazer por você hoje?"

"Eu quero cortar meu cabelo até meus ombros e em camadas. Apenas um estilo facilmente manejável para que eu não tenha muito trabalho", explicou Bella.

"Camadas longas", Alice acrescentou. "Ela tem grandes destaques natural."

"Sim, ela tem", disse a cabeleireira. "Vamos sentar e começar." Ela levou Bella ao longo de uma cadeira a poucos metros de nós.

Encarei isso como a minha chance de descobrir o que estava errado com a duende. Eu me sentei ao lado dela, observando o modo como ela estava mastigando nervosamente em seu pedaço de pretzel. "Ei, duende?" disse, cutucando seu ombro com o meu. "O que há com você hoje? Você está muito quieta."

"Cansada. Fiquei a maior parte da noite acordada. Tive insônia por uma semana agora. Primeiro, eu não podia tirar o suspense da promoção de Jasper. Então, eu recebi a resposta e ele me proíbe de compartilhá-lo com alguém ." Seus olhos se estreitaram como os lábios dela virado para baixo em uma careta. "Acho que ele está tentando me torturar por algo."

"Como o quê?" Eu perguntei, tentando não rir. A idéia do meu irmão sendo vingativo era muito estranho para não ser engraçado.

"Eu não sei", Alice suspirou, caindo pouco os ombros. "Talvez ele não gostou da minha tentativa de autêntica cozinha italiana. Eu deveria ter ficado com o Frango Alfredo ao em vez de tentar a lasanha vegetariana. O que eu estava pensando? Jasper nunca manifestou interesse em experimentar uma dieta vegetariana."

"Alice, eu acho que você está canalizando Edward e sobre o pensamento. Jasper sempre foi um comedor de alimento oportunidades iguais. Ele gosta de legumes e frutas, tanto como ele gosta de carne. Além disso, se Jasper tivesse um problema, ele apenas falaria para você. "

"Então, por que me torturar com o sigilo?" ela gemia.

"Querida, antes que você comece mesmo trabalhando muito com isso, você pode querer considerar que Jasper só quer ser o único anunciar algo pela primeira vez. Ele sempre foi o mais silencioso de todos nós. Talvez ele só queira a chance de ser o centro de excitação para uma mudança."

"Rose?" Bella chamou.

Eu caminhei até a minha cunhada, na esperança de que ela estava bem. Ela estava mordendo os lábios, um sinal certo de que ela estava, ou nervosa ou preocupada—ou ambos. "O que foi Bells?

"Estou com sede de repente", Bella sussurrou, olhando para a Alice e Esme.

"Tudo bem. Vou pegar um pouco de água," eu disse sem entender o seu comportamento nervoso.

"Rose, eu não deveria estar com sede", ela sussurrou. "É ruim para mim estar com sede."

Ah! Agora eu entendi. Ela estava preocupada com a sua pressão arterial. "Bells, seria ruim, em determinadas circunstâncias. Só não é agora," eu assegurei.

"Mas eu—"

"Só comeu um pretzel salgado coberto de mostarda? Sim, você fez", eu disse sorrindo para ela.

Bella sorriu e visivelmente relaxado. "Eu fiz!"

"Sim, Bella boba," Eu ri. "Agora sente-se e relaxe enquanto eu pego água."

"Nós realmente temos alguns na parte de trás", disse a cabeleireira. "Clara, por favor você pode pegar uma garrafa de água para Bella?"

"Claro," a menina atrás do balcão disse. Ela caminhou para a parte de trás do salão e voltou um minuto depois com uma garrafa de água fria. A cabeleireira foi incrivelmente paciente, esperando que Bella para saciar sua sede.

A pobre menina tinha acabado de iniciar o corte no cabelo de Bella novamente quando ela foi interrompida mais uma vez. "Eu tenho que usar o banheiro", Bella rangiu. "Agora."

"Claro", a cabeleireira disse, olhando um pouco surpreso. "É atrás, primeira porta à sua esquerda."

Bella foi para cima e para fora da cadeira em tempo recorde, correndo em direção à traseira.

"Desculpe," eu disse, encolhendo os ombros para a cabeleireira. "Ela está grávida."

"Isso explica," ela riu. "Tenho dois, assim eu entendo."

"Quantos anos?"

"Meu filho tem seis anos e minha filhinha de três é muito precoce."

"Eu tenho uma menina, também. Ela tem dezessete meses."

"Oh, essa é uma grande idade. Eles estão apenas aprendendo a falar de verdade. Então, de repente, eles estão andando."

"Isso resume o meu dia", eu ri.

"Você tem o cabelo grande", disse o estilista. "Alguma vez você já pensou em cortá-lo?"

"Eu realmente prefiro meus cachos", eu respondi. Eu não senti a necessidade de explicar que minha mãe tinha cabelos encaracolados e que se recusou a arrumar o meu, querendo ter aquele pequeno pedaço seu cada vez que eu olhasse no espelho. Só Emmett sabia do meu desejo... Bem, ele foi o único que eu tinha dito. Jasper, provavelmente, sabia apenas de ser meu irmão gêmeo e estar em sintonia comigo.

Bella voltou, sentando-se cuidadosamente no banco. "Desculpe", disse ela, sorrindo timidamente para a cabeleireira.

"Não há problema", assegurou-lhe a mulher. "Pronta para continuar?"

"Sim," Bella disse, parecendo animada agora. "Vamos fazer isto."

**Alice PDV**

A parte do dia que eu estava esperando ansiosamente finalmente havia chegado. Eu fui chutada para trás em uma cadeira, com uma toalha quente sobre o meu rosto, enquanto meus dedos estavam sendo mimados por uma manicure. Esta última semana tinha sido tão estressante! Eu tive insônia durante a maior parte, também animada com a promoção na pendência de dormir. E então eu tive a sua resposta e tive que jurar segredo sobre isso. Jasper realmente não tem idéia de como isso foi torturante. Eu tinha muitas idéias sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas eu não poderia compartilhar um único com a minha melhor amiga, ou minha cunhada, ou minha mãe. Tudo porque Jasper me fez prometer.

Então, Jasper raramente pede algo de mim e não era realmente tão horrível esperar. Ainda assim, seria um enorme alívio o fazer. Era apenas uma maneira muito tentadora de abrir a boca e deixar uma pequena dica ou duas escorregar para ver se elas poderiam imaginar. Se eles adivinhasse, eu daria apenas a confirmação, e uma confirmação não era uma maneira semelhante a uma declaração.

Não, isso não seria justo com Jasper. Gostaria apenas de ter que esperar até hoje à noite. Minha mãe provavelmente estava certa sobre ele querer começar a anunciar a sua própria notícia para uma mudança. No entanto, ele realmente tinha escolhido a coisa mais estranha para decidir a anunciar. De todas as coisas para escolher, queria esse. Eu o amava com todo meu coração, mas provavelmente nunca iria compreendê-lo completamente. E acho que era uma das coisas que eu amava a respeito dele, ele sempre tinha aquele pequeno pedaço de mistério para ele.

"Sentindo-se melhor agora que você está sendo mimada?" Rose perguntou em algum lugar perto de mim. Ela e eu éramos as únicas a ficar nas manicures. Bella tinha se queixado do cheiro ser muito então ela tinha saído com Esme olhando através de algumas das lojas. Eu a fiz jurar que ela esperaria por mim antes de entrar na boutique do bebê.

"Sim, eu estou. Isso é exatamente o que eu precisava para me sentir mais como eu", respondi. "Como você está apreciando seu dia livre de Emmett e Lily?"

"É bom, mas eu sinto falta deles."

"Estou surpresa que Bella está lidando muito bem estar longe de Edward."

"Ela não quer interromper, e prometeu chamá-lo aproximadamente em uma hora, está apenas esperando."

"Edward diz que ela faz realmente as coisas e deixa que ele se encarregue delas."

"Assim como Emmett disse-lhe que ela teria. O raio independente dela não é páreo para a gravidez", Rose deu uma risadinha. "E nem era no meu. Eu estou quase com medo de ver o que acontecerá com você quando estiver grávida."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, olhando na direção da voz de Rose.

"Relaxe, duende. Eu não queria dizer isso de uma maneira ruim. Você é sempre tão energizada. Estou curiosa para saber se você vai manter isso, ou se a gravidez vai acalmá-la."

"Seria bom saber," eu resmunguei.

"É a minha vez", disse Rose, puxando a toalha do meu rosto. "O que isso quer dizer?"

Ok, então eu estava realmente sendo levada à loucura por dois segredos. Felizmente, um deles era algo que eu tinha decidido manter em segredo por isso foi nada demais, se eu quebrei meu próprio código de silêncio. "Jasper e eu temos tentado, nos últimos seis meses, mas todos os testes continuam aparecendo negativo."

"Você já falou com o seu médico?"

"Inúmeras vezes. Na primeira, ela disse que era porque não estávamos controlando os meus ciclo de perto o suficiente. Então, ela disse que estava muito focada em querer estar grávida. Agora, ela está nos enviando um especialista."

"Será que ela pensa que um de você é infértil?" Rose perguntou, a testa enrugada de preocupação.

"Eu não penso assim. Ela está apenas sem respostas para nós. Ela diz que a clínica de fertilidade vai ter mais testes e eles podem executar para descobrir o que está errado. Vai levar um pedaço de nossas economias, embora. Jazz diz que não se preocupa com isso. Ele diz que todos vão trabalhar para isso no final."

"E você? Onde está sexto sentido louco que você sempre parece ter para isso?"

"Não funciona em mim a menos que seja surpreendentemente claro. Às vezes, eu tenho vislumbres de um menino de cabelos negros, mas outras vezes, é uma pequena menina loira. Não há nada como quando me encontrei com Jasper e vi o nosso casamento."

"Não entendo porque você só falou sobre isso agora, Alice. Gostaria de ter estado lá por você. Assim como Bella e sua mãe."

"Eu não quero que toda a família saiba sobre isso. Este é um momento onde eu realmente quero privacidade. E além disso, a Bella é a última que precisa se preocupar comigo."

"Certo, então. Isso vai ficar entre eu e você. Então, comece a falar."

Suspirei, nem mesmo sabendo por onde começar. "Eu sou um pouco ciumenta de Bella e você. É mais ou menos porque eu não tenho estado em torno tanto nas últimas semanas. Eu sei que é bobagem, mas acho de que se relacionam facilmente das duas é que você ficou grávida e eu fico zangada. Você estava grávida apenas um par de meses depois de começar a tentar com Emmett. E Bella foi uma casualidade! Por que tem que ser tão difícil para mim?"

"A raiva e a inveja são dois sentimentos muito compreensíveis, Alice."

Eu funguei um pouco apesar de meu estado de espírito. "Isso é exatamente o que Jasper me disse."

Rose sorriu para mim. "Ele conhece você. Olha, a gravidez é uma das coisas mais emocionantes experiências de uma mulher em sua vida. Há o nervosismo ao longo de decidir se você está pronto para um bebê ou não. Há o pânico e a excitação de esperar que o teste lhe dê uma resposta. E isso é apenas tentando engravidar. Uma vez que você realmente tem a vida crescendo dentro de você, o lado emocional enlouquece completamente. Os hormônios descontrolados, você se preocupa se está pronta, você se preocupa se será uma boa mãe, e você vai se preocupa se pode fazê-lo através de todos os nove meses, sem algo ir mal. E quanto mais você quer que o bebê, o mais difícil é relaxar e não se preocupar. Essa é a grande coisa que eu aprendi com Lily, eu apenas tive sorte de não ter quaisquer problemas de pressão arterial como Bella está lidando."

"Eu quero ter bebês com Jasper, Rosalie. Quero saber como é fazer crescer uma vida dentro de mim. E eu quero saber o que é trazer um bebê ao mundo. Isso não deveria estar sendo assim tão complicado."

"Não, não deveria. Mas para muita gente neste mundo, é. Ainda assim, você está mais do que com sorte. Você tem os meios para pagar um médico de fertilidade para ajudá-la. E se isso ainda não adiantar, então Jasper e você estão definitivamente qualificados para adotar."

"Eu sei disso. Definitivamente vou adotar se eu não poder tiver o meu próprio. É egoísta, mas eu não quero sequer considerar a adoção. Quero ter o meu filho."

Rose pegou minha mão e apertou-a feliz. "Alice, a melhor coisa que você pode fazer é ter fé e ser paciente. Eu sei que é mais fácil dizer do que fazer, mas a espera é a única maneira algumas vezes. Olhe quanto tempo demorou para Jasper e eu encontrarmos as pessoas que foram feitos para nós, e foi assim que valeu a pena esperar. Pense em como facilmente Edward e Bella poderiam ter faltado na fora de conhecer um ao outro. Se ele tivesse decidido não vir com a gente naquela noite, ele nunca poderia ter encontrado Bella. Ele provavelmente teria movido longe para ir à escola médica e alguém teria que vir junto e ter tirado ele daqui."

"Engraçado achar que a vida poderia ser tão diferente por uma escolha tão pequena", disse.

"A coisa engraçada sobre a vida é que você nunca sabe se a escolha vai ser um grande problema ou uma pequena até que você esteja longe demais no caminho para levá-lo de volta."

Rose soltou a minha mão para que as senhoras que trabalhavam em nós pudessem começar em suas mãos. Enquanto assisti minhas unhas tornarem-se o tom perfeito de rosa, pensei no que Rose disse sobre a vida, espera, e as escolhas. Eu sempre fui o tipo de pessoa para tomar uma decisão rápida e correr atrás dela. Mas a criação de uma vida era uma responsabilidade enorme, talvez tudo que eu realmente precisava é de ser lento e planejar cada passo. Alice Cullen Hale planejando algo que não seja uma festa! Que idéia! Ainda assim, se ele terminasse comigo segurando meu próprio pequeno bebê, não vale a pena o esforço da minha parte?

**Bella PDV**

Eu retirei o meu telefone pela, provavelmente, centésima vez, esperando que finalmente seria hora de ligar para Edward. Eu estava sem ele pela última hora e tinha sido tão difícil esperar para chamá-lo. Mas ele merecia esse dia e eu não iria interromper o seu divertimento.

Felizmente, ele estava perto o suficiente da marca de não se importar. Eu bati na sua discagem rápida, impaciente para finalmente ouvir sua voz. Esme sorriu para mim enquanto sentou-se à minha frente. Nós entramos em um pequeno café para nos aquecer e deixar Esme pegar uma xícara de café.

"Olá, amor", Edward cumprimentou, sua voz de veludo soando suave e feliz. "Eu sinto sua falta."

"Eu sinto sua falta, também," eu suspirei, feliz por finalmente falar com ele. "Você está aproveitando o seu dia?"

"Eu estou. Obrigado por ter feito isso para mim, Bella."

"Por nada", disse, sorrindo largamente. "E Emmett e Jasper estão se comportando?"

"Tanto quanto possível," Edward deu uma risadinha. "E Alice?"

"Ela tem se saído bem. Ela está recebendo uma manicure com Rosalie agora."

"Você não quer um?"

"O cheiro", disse eu, meu nariz franziu até no pensamento.

"Desculpe."

"Eu também. Eu esperava que eu estivesse longe o suficiente para o segundo trimestre não estar incomodado. Mas está tudo bem. Rose e Alice vão fazer minhas unhas quando nós voltarmos para casa."

"O que mais você tem planejado para hoje?"

"Alice quer andar por aí em algumas das lojas. Há um boutique do bebê de um par de portas para baixo do salão e Alice quer que vamos lá."

"Como ela levá-lo a concordar com isso?"

"Eu quero olhar. Eu só não quero comprar ainda. Chega de falar sobre mim. O que você está fazendo?"

"Nós estamos em nosso caminho para nosso próximo destino. Emmett e Jasper não me dizem nada sobre isso, exceto que eu vou gostar."

"Oh, isso é legal da parte deles para surpreendê-lo."

"Eu espero", ele riu. "Você sabe como as suas surpresas tendem a ir quando eu estou envolvido."

"Sim, eles parecem gostar de lhe provocar mais do que deveriam, por vezes. Mas eles realmente te amam. Se não, eles não se incomodariam."

"Eu sei. Estou com saudade, Bella."

Eu sorri, feliz por que eu não era a única se sentindo desta maneira. "Tenho saudades de você também. Você deve ir ter um pouco mais divertido agora. Eu vou te ver hoje à noite no jantar."

"Não, eu tenho tempo. Nós não estamos nem indo para qualquer lugar ainda. Fale-me um pouco mais", Edward defendeu.

"Você sente falta de mim tanto assim?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo um pouco.

"Mais do que isso."

"Será que você aproveitou suas panquecas?"

"Muito. Obrigado. E por favor, agradeça a minha mãe."

"Eu vou."

"O que você tem para o almoço?"

"Nós fomos a este lugar muito bonito, eu não consigo lembrar do nome agora, acho que algo francês. Enfim, eu tinha de frutas frescas e este prato que foi espinafre, queijo e ovos. Foi muito bom. Eu poderia aprender a fazer isso."

"Talvez possamos aprender juntos. Tem se passado muito tempo desde que cozinhamos juntos."

"Eu adoraria Edward", eu disse entusiasmado. "A última vez que foi na Ação de Graças, quando nós fizemos essa coisa do suflê de milho juntos."

"Ok, então. Isso é o que vamos fazer no próximo sábado de manhã."

"Não estaremos procurando uma casa de novo?"

"Não até a tarde."

"Perfeito."

Edward suspirou pesadamente e eu sabia o que estava por vir. "Amor, eu estou sendo obrigado a desligar o telefone antes de atirá-lo para fora da janela do carro."

"Está tudo bem, querido. Vá se divertir com os garotos e eu vou te ver esta noite."

"Você sabe que você é bem-vinda a ligar de novo, né?"

"Eu sei", eu disse, tentando soar ríspida para ele. "Mas são apenas mais seis horas. Vá se divertir e eu vou voltar a passar o tempo com as meninas. Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo também, Bella."

Eu desliguei o telefone antes que eu pudesse mudar minha mente e dizer-lhe para me vir buscar.

"Você está bem, querida?" Esme perguntou, colocando a mão na minha.

"Sim", eu disse, tentando sorrir. "Eu sinto falta dele. Você acha que seria impossível com quanto tempo eu passo com ele."

"Bella, eu estou casada por quase trinta anos e ainda sinto falta de Carlisle cada momento eu não estou com ele."

"Sério?"

"Sim, realmente," ela me assegurou. "Carlisle e eu somos apenas melhor em ignorá-lo. Sabemos que, tanto quanto nós amamos uns aos outros, temos que ter nossos próprios interesses e dar espaço um ao outro. Não podemos ter a cada segundo de nossas vidas sendo sobre a outra pessoa ."

"Era algo que eu estava pensando quando planejava esse dia para Edward. Sei que a vida vai mudar para nós quando o bebê vier e nós vamos ter menos tempo para apenas nós dois. Portanto, isso pode ajudá-lo a se acostumar com isso, deixando-lhe ter algum divertimento. "

"Tenho certeza que vocês dois vão se adaptar rapidamente e encontrar o equilíbrio novamente. E você tem um sistema de apoio maravilhoso para ajudá-lo com isso."

"Sim, nós temos", eu concordei, sorrindo alegremente. "Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês."

"Usar a roupa desalinhada e ler livros o tempo todo", Alice gorjeou, sentado ao meu lado.

"Deixe-me ver", eu ri.

Alice ergueu suas mãos e mostrou-lhe as unhas cor de rosa.

"Muito bom", disse. "É definitivamente você."

"Enquanto a princesa duende foi com sua perfeição habitual rosa, eu tentei algo novo", disse Rose, segurando suas mãos.

"É uma cor linda em você", Esme respondeu com um olhar de aprovação.

"Eu nunca teria pensado que tom de roxo para você, mas parece ótimo", disse.

"Agora ela só precisa de uma camisa combinando", Alice acrescentou.

"Eu não estou comprando nada para mim", respondeu Rose. "Passei do orçamento deste mês, com roupas e presente se aniversário de Emmett."

"O que você comprou?" Eu perguntei.

"Um laptop com web cam, e uma web cam em separado para o meu laptop", disse Rose com orgulho. "Eu pesquisei-los para o mês passado, antes de encontrar o que eu queria. Desta forma, quando ele está na estrada com a equipe durante a temporada de futebol, poderá ver e falar com Lily no computador."

"Rose, ele vai amar isso", eu gritei. "Ele sentiu falta de vocês na última temporada."

"Vai ser uma coisa enorme para Lily, também. Odiava não ver seu pai antes de dormir", disse Rose.

"Emmett ainda lê para ela?" Alice perguntou.

Rose sorriu seus olhos brilhando de felicidade. "Toda noite. Ele se senta na cadeira de balanço com ela e eles leêm juntos. Bom, mais como Lily vira as páginas e Emmett lê uma história, mas coisa deles."

"Em é um bom pai", eu disse, sorrindo para Rose.

"Sim, ele é", ela concordou. "Lily e eu somos meninas muito felizes em tê-lo cuidando de nós. Mas chega de levar do meu grande. Você chegou a conversar com Edward?"

"Eu já fiz", eu ria. "Em e Jazz vão levá-lo em algum lugar secreto. Parecia que ele estava gostando do suspense, apesar de tudo."

"Ele está pronto para entrar e roubar-lhe de volta?" Alice perguntou, rindo um pouco.

"Provavelmente", eu respondi. "Mas desde que ele não tem idéia de onde estamos, ele não pode."

"Falando de ir a lugares," Alice tocou. "Você está pronta para ir para a boutique? Eu estou morrendo para ver as roupinhas de perto. Eles só de olhar são bonitas."

"Sim, eu estou pronta", eu ri. "Basta lembrar que estamos apenas olhando e não comprando."

"Claro, claro," Alice suspirou. Ela estava tentando ser melhor para manter a minha não regra de compras, mas foi contra cada fibra do seu pequeno corpo compralístico*****.

***Na fic a autora colocou**_** shopaholic **_**que seria como maníaco por compras, é uma palavra inventada então tomei a liberdade de o fazer.**

Esme terminou seu café e fomos até a loja. Um sino acima da porta tilintou quando entramos. Duas senhoras disseram 'olá' e 'bem-vindos' para nós, e eu imediatamente caiu no amor com a pequena loja, que era tão calmo e tranquilo.

"Oh, eles têm um pouco de tudo," Alice tocou. "Vamos começar com a seção de móveis e caminhamos na direção da roupa. Se formos ver tudo o que você quer mostrar a Edward, eu vou tirar uma foto com minha câmera do telefone para você."

"Soa como um plano sensato, Alice," eu disse, abraçando-a.

"Sou conhecida por ter poucos," Alice riu. Ela saiu de debaixo do braço e dançou ao longo de uma gruta com um dossel branco. "Isso é tão bonito."

"Um pouco feminino," disse Rose, caminhando em direção a Alice.

Eu nem sequer olhar o seu caminho, porque meus olhos já haviam encontrado um objeto que cativou sua atenção. Eu prometi a mim mesma que eu não iria me apaixonar por alguma coisa na loja do bebê. Eu não queria comprar nada até que o médico provasse que eu estava certa sobre o bebê ser um menino. Mas olhando para o berço de um azul pálido, era tão difícil lembrar porque eu tinha feito a promessa, em primeiro lugar.

Relutantemente, eu puxei meus olhos longe dele e segui depois Alice e Rose. Eu tentei prestar atenção a tudo o que eles estavam me mostrando, mas meus olhos ficaram para trás sobre o berço. Era tão lindo e muito de menino. Também era tipo de antiquado olhando para mim. Eu poderia agora imaginar um pequeno bebê de cabelos cor bronze dormindo tranquilamente nele.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, focalizando a roupa na frente de mim uma vez. Eu folheava uns cabides e encontrei o mais bonito pequeno traje. "Esme, Alice, Rose ... vocês têm que vir ver isto."

Os três viajaram por e comecei a rir logo que viram que eu tinha em minhas mãos.

"Você _vai _comprar isso," Alice riu.

"Se você não vai comprá-lo, _eu_ vou", Rose prometeu. Ela pegou o macacão azul com o rosto de leão de mim, olhando para as costas da roupa antes de virar para a frente novamente. "Isso é muito adorável, Bella. Eu já estou imaginando o meu pequeno sobrinho nele."

"Eu te disse qual era o brinquedo favorito de Edward quando ele era um menino?" Esme perguntou, sorrindo largamente.

Pensei nisso por um segundo, mas não consegui lembrar de ter falado sobre isso. "Não que eu me lembre."

"Seu pequeno leão de pelúcia", Esme deu uma risadinha.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Alice gritou. "Eu esqueci disso! Edward costumava se esconder atrás dos móveis e saltar com as mãos em forma de garras, gritando _'rawr'_ a quem passava. E do jeito que seu cabelo sempre fora armado, na verdade o fazia parecer um pouco selvagem." sorriso de Alice transformou em uma careta. "Ele chorou quando o leão desapareceu."

"E lhe deu o seu sapo de pelúcia, querendo animá-lo", Esme acrescentou. "Ele não iria levá-lo de você, apesar de tudo. Ele sabia o quanto você amava."

Alice rosto se iluminou novamente para cima. "Você não nos levou à loja para deixá-lo escolher qualquer coisa que ele queria?"

"Sim," Esme confirmada. "Eu estava orgulhosa dele por ser um menino tão grande e ser tão doce com você sobre o sapo. Ele acabou escolhendo um piano de brinquedo, o primeiro de muitos."

"Eu não posso imaginar Alice com um sapo de pelúcia. Eu tinha certeza que teria sido uma menina Barbie", disse Rose.

Alice pôs as mãos atrás das costas e balançou um pouco nos pés, dando um sorriso tímido. "Patrick. Ele era um príncipe que foi transformado em sapo. Eu fui positiva um dia, gostaria de beijá-lo na hora de dormir e que ele iria voltar a ser bonito e se casaria comigo."

"Agora soa mais como a Alice que conhecemos", Rose deu uma risadinha.

"Seu primeiro amor foi um sapo de pelúcia?" Eu ri. "Alice, você é simplesmente demais às vezes."

"Eu sou uma garota fofa," Alice deu de ombros. "Eu sonhava em crescer, me casar com o príncipe e viver no castelo gigantesco."

"Você está decepcionada?" Eu perguntei, curiosa sobre o que ela diria.

"Não", respondeu ela com um sorriso enorme. "Eu definitivamente tenho o meu príncipe. E um dia, ele vai projetar um castelo. Apenas um pouco menor, mais suburbano."

"Oh, eu tenho que dizer isso a Jasper", Rose deu uma risadinha.

"Não se atreva, Rosalie Hale Swan!" Alice fuzilou

"Bella, o que você está olhando tão atentamente?" Esme perguntou.

Eu me encolhi um pouco, sabendo que eu fui pega, eu estava olhando para aquele berço novamente.

"O que você viu?" Alice perguntou entusiasmada, devolvendo ao meu lado. "Conte-nos! Conte-nos!"

Eu suspirei e comecei a caminhar, sabendo que viria a seguir. Eu parei em frente ao berço, à espera de suas reações. Os segundos passavam, mas ninguém disse nada. Lentamente, vire para ver por que eles estavam sendo tão silenciosas... e encontrei as três falando com uma das vendedoras e apontando para mim e para o berço.

Eu poderia dizer que não haveria qualquer momento, mesmo tentando dissuadi-las disso, mas eu também estava um pouco chateada. Eu queria encontrar o berço perfeito com Edward. Ele queria ser como envolvido na gravidez que podia e eu amei isso, mas aqui eu estava sem ele.

"Por que você está carrancuda?" Esme perguntou, envolvendo os braços em volta dos meus ombros. "Você sabe que adorou este berço. Você provavelmente já imaginou o seu filho dormindo na mesma."

"Como você sabia disso?"

"É como eu sabia que tinha encontrado o perfeito para Alice. Imaginei ela envolta em cor de rosa e dormindo na mesma."

"Eu me sinto um pouco mal, apesar de tudo. Achei sem Edward."

"Oh, Bella, Edward não vai se importar. Ele vai ficar muito feliz que você viu o que você quis e conseguiu."

"Tecnicamente, vocês estão conseguindo."

"Você não está protestando", ela riu.

"Não há nenhum ponto", ri. "Vocês se moveram rapidamente de forma cruel em toda a loja e até a vendedora."

"Eles vão entregar", Alice disse com entusiasmo que ela retornou ao nosso lado. "Nós teremos ir em casa mais cedo para estar lá quando ele chegar, mas isso é nada demais."

"Desde que nós estamos começando com o berço, e temos que comprar o leão, eu acho que há uma outra coisa que você precisa para terminar esta experiência de compras", disse Rose, segurando algo em suas costas.

"O quê?" Perguntei, tentando ver atrás dela.

O sorriso de Rose se arregalou e ela tirou um conjunto de pijama cinza. A camisa e a calça tinham carros coloridos sobre ele. "Grita, filho de Edward", ela riu.

"Sim, ele faz", eu concordei, rindo com ela. "Vamos lá antes que vocês três me convençam a conseguir algo mais."

"Nós temos a loja Bella," Alice cantou, pulando o balcão com a roupa do bebê. "Vamos levar essas também."

"Nós vamos tê-los em presentes embrulhados e enviados para você. Nossa entrega deve ser lá por volta das cinco e meia", disse a vendedora.

"Soa perfeito", Alice respondeu. "Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda."

"Obrigada", disse ela. "Por favor volte à nossa loja a qualquer momento."

"Nós vamos", Rose mencionado como saímos da loja. "Eles tem alguns vestidos muito bonitos perto da parte de trás que olhei para Lily."

Olhei para trás no tempo uma última loja, querendo saber como eu poderia ter desabado sobre a minha própria promessa tão completamente. E então eu decidi que deve ter sido sorte. Eu não estava olhando para um berço, e eu definitivamente não esperava me apaixonar por alguém tão rapidamente, por isso deve ter sido concebido para ser. Foi uma coisa boa Alice fazer a opção de visitar a loja, ou eu nunca poderia ter chegado a esse berço. Felizmente, Edward iria adorar tanto quanto eu. Eu não podia esperar para mostrar a ele e receber sua opinião, eu só tinha cerca de cinco horas mais, até eu vê-lo.

* * *

**Fico toda boba vendo como a Bella se preocupa com a opinião do Edward, mas o berço é o que ela se apaixonou... aiai imagina quando esse bebe nascer? O Edward cuidando dele? ai gente... *suspiros***

**O próximo capitulo é a parte 2 do dia do Edward sem a Bella... **

**Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos e até Domingo  
**


	20. Dia Livre de Bella p2: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Dia Livre de Bella - Parte 2 (****Edward PDV)****  
**

"Edward, vá devagar. Nós estamos ainda nos limites da cidade", alertou Jasper.

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo", disse ele, mudando de pista novamente. Por que diabos havia tanto tráfego num domingo à noite?

"Alguém está ansioso para ver sua esposa," Jasper riu.

"Você acha?" Emmett bufou. "Hey, eu senti falta da minha esposa e minha princesa, mas você não me vê repreensão sobre isso."

"Repreensão?" Jasper riu. "Será que seu vocabulário está perdido nos anos 80, Em?

"Yep. Assim como seu corte de cabelo", Emmett revidou.

"Nem todo mundo ama o olhar de marinheiro rejeitado", Jasper respondeu, nem sequer parando para pensar sobre a sua resposta. Estes dois tinham chegado em competições insulto tantos que era surpreendente que eles não estavam repetindo o material.

"Ser rejeitado é melhor do que nem mesmo considerada, feijão de corda", Emmett disse.

"Por que eu iria resolver para ser um fuzileiro naval se poderia ser um piloto da força aérea e realmente fazer algo que requer o uso de meu músculo mais forte?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sério?" Emmett bufou. "Sua mão é tão forte? Quando Alice interrompê-lo?"

"Eu estava falando sobre meu cérebro, seu idiota", Jasper disse, socos nas costas do banco de Emmett.

"Ei! Pare com isso, não é meu Volvo", eu avisei.

"Desculpe", ambos disseram.

Eu finalmente estava fora dos limites da cidade e era capaz de deixar o carro, levando-a até oitenta por hora em tudo. Apenas dez minutos a mais a essa velocidade, e gostaria de estar em casa com Bella. O detector de radar piava e eu rosnei diminuindo o carro até sessenta por hora no limite de velocidade. Por que o limite tinha que ser tão baixo nessa estrada, eu nunca iria entender. Não era como se tivesse um tráfego sobre ela e era um tiro razoavelmente simples, com apenas algumas curvas.

O detector começou a apitar mais rápido e eu finalmente avistei o policial, os carros parados à minha esquerda e trafico indo na direção oposta. Logo eu estava fora de sua linha de vista, eu levei o carro para trás até aos oitenta e cruzei o resto do caminho de casa, sem interrupção.

Todas as luzes da casa pareciam estar como nos puxado para dentro da garagem. Eu nem sequer me preocupar com a garagem, apenas querendo entrar e ver Bella.

"Onde está o fogo, Edward?" Jasper riu enquanto eu rapidamente dirigiu-me para a porta da frente. Eu não me incomodei responder-lhe.

"Quanto você quer apostar que ele leva Bella para longe e não vemos qualquer um deles para o jantar?" Emmett perguntou em voz alta, provavelmente esperando me irritar.

Ignorei-as e entrou na casa, fechando e travando a porta só para irritá-los. "Bella?"

"Ela está lá em cima", minha mãe gritou da cozinha.

"Obrigado, mamãe."

"É bom vê-lo também", ela riu.

"Quando eu voltar", eu prometi, já subindo os dois degraus de cada vez. Eu estava quase para o patamar do terceiro andar quando eu comecei a ouvir as suas vozes.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos ter deixado isso para que eles fizessem," Bella disse.

"Você não se lembra o que aconteceu com o berço de Lily?" Alice perguntou. "Eles entraram em que grande discussão sobre como fazer o certo e os três não falaram uns com os outros, até que fez todos se desculparem."

"Emmett ainda pensa que montaram juntos", Rosalie riu. "Eu nunca vou dizer a ele que eu tive que desmontá-lo e montar tudo no caminho correto."

Eu fiz o meu melhor para encobrir o quanto eu queria rir enquanto entrei no quarto com uma porta aberta, as meninas estavam do outro lado. "O que está acontecendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

"Edward!" Bella gritou, segurando as mãos para cima e balançando-as em mim.

Eu a ergui em seus pés e puxei-a para um abraço. "Olá, amor."

"Senti sua falta", ela suspirou, aconchegando o rosto em meu peito, de modo que não havia quase nenhum espaço entre nós. "Estou tão feliz que você está em casa."

"Olha o que Bella encontrou hoje, pequeno irmão", Alice tocou.

Ergui a cabeça e encontrei Rosalie unindo um berço azul com a ajuda de Alice. "Você comprou um berço?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Bella. Eu me senti um pouco estúpido por fazer a pergunta, mas Bella quase nunca compra nada.

Bella puxou o lábio inferior entre os dentes e acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Por que você está nervosa?" Eu perguntei, liberando seus lábios com meu polegar.

"É a primeira coisa que comprou para o bebê e você não estava lá, e eu sei que eu disse que não iria comprar nada até que o médico—"

Eu coloquei meu dedo sobre os seus lábios, acalmando seu discurso retórico. "É bonito, Bella". Eu coloquei minha mão em sua barriga e sorri para ela. "E se por algum estranho capricho, for uma menina, eu vou pintar de rosa."

"Então você realmente gostou?" ela perguntou, seus olhos castanhos pedindo confirmação.

"Eu amei isso. Ele é perfeito."

Bella sorriu e jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, me abraçando com força. "Eu te amo".

Eu ri e beijou sua testa. "Eu também te amo."

"Então me diga sobre o seu dia! Eu quero ouvir tudo", disse ela.

"Vai ter que esperar", Alice anunciou, lembrando-me que havia outras pessoas na sala. "Nós temos que descer para o jantar."

"E resgatar Esme de Lily," Rose riu.

"Lily está aqui?" Eu perguntei, não esperando isso.

"Sim. Senti muita falta dela, assim que paramos no caminho de casa e apanhei na babá", disse Rose, enquanto todos nós descíamos as escadas.

"E ela está perguntando sobre seu pai e seu 'Eee' desde então", Bella riu.

"Eee!" Lily gritou de algum lugar lá embaixo.

"Bem na hora", Rose riu. "Essa menina tem o _timing_ impecável."

"É claro que ela tem," Alice tocou. "Ela tem isso depois que sua mãe e sua tia Alice. Eu atiraria o seu nome, Bella, mas todos nós sabemos que seria apenas para o efeito."

"Obrigada pelo amor, Alice," Bella riu, empurrando o ombro da minha irmã. "Não seja tão atenciosa dos meus sentimentos, da próxima vez."

"Oh, como você estava antes, quando você fez o divertimento de Patrick, o príncipe sapo", Alice respondeu.

"Patrick?" Eu perguntei, lembrando vagamente o nome.

"Sim, o sapo que Alice usava para o beijo de boa noite, quando ela era criança," Rose riu.

"Patrick", eu ri. "Lembro-me dele. Lembro-me quando Alice usou um batom da mamãe e colocou uma certa marca vermelha grande de beijo na bochecha do sapo Patrick."

"Você se lembra de seu próprio amigo, irmão?" Alice perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

Eu sorri, pensando em como eu costumava ter essa coisa boba em todos os lugares comigo. "Meu leão."

"Juro que pensei que você era um leão, também", Alice riu. "Ele era todo como você até que o perdeu."

"Se bem me lembro, você foi a pessoa que perdeu", disse, apontando um dedo na minha irmã. "Você queria brincar de esconde-esconde com ele no parque, mas você esqueceu onde você escondeu."

"Alice, você perdeu o melhor amigo do seu irmãozinho?" Bella ofegou. "Significa que você era a irmã mais velha que você é!"

"Eu não fiz isso de propósito," Alice bufou. "Eu tinha apenas nove anos na época."

"E ela se ofereceu para me dar Patrick para compensar isso", disse, defendendo a minha irmã mais velha. "Ela não tinha o que sempre significava para mim."

"Será que vocês podem se apressar?" Emmett perguntou. "Eu estou morrendo de fome!"

"Eee!" Lily gritou, abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas para mim.

Eu ajudei a Bella a sentar em sua cadeira e, em seguida, dirigiu-me para Lily, escavando-a para fora de sua cadeira alta. "Oi, querida," eu disse, beijando a bochecha dela.

Lily apontou para a frente da casa e seu discurso bebê derramando de sua boca. Ela terminou de falar e apenas me olhou com seus grandes olhos azuis, esperando que eu entendesse o que ela queria.

"Eu não sei o que você quer, querida. Me desculpe," Eu disse a ela.

Lily fungou e projetou o lábio inferior, apontando para a frente da casa novamente.

Eu me virei e olhei para a minha cunhada. "Rose, me ajuda?"

"O que ela fez?" Rose pediu.

"Ela está apontando para a frente e me deu uma aula inteira em sua fala de bebê", expliquei.

"Ela ainda está boicotando a televisão, por isso ela não quer a sala de visitas", disse Rose.

"Estamos todos aqui, então ela não está procurando ninguém. O que mais está lá?"

"O piano", respondeu Bella. "Eu aposto que ela quer brincar como você fez na terça-feira."

"Basta colocá-la de volta em sua cadeira, Edward. Ela vai chorar um pouco e depois estar bem", disse Rose. "Tenho certeza que você está tão faminto quanto o resto de nós."

Eu não poderia me imaginar fazendo Lily chorar, muito menos sentado em volta e vê-la chorar. "Não, está tudo bem. Vou levá-la a tocar algumas notas e vamos estar de volta."

"Minha menina tem cada membro desta família envolvida em torno dos dedinhos dela," Rose riu quando saí da sala com Lily.

Felizmente, o riso proveniente da sala de jantar, ajudou Lily a perder o interesse no piano com bastante rapidez. Depois de apenas um punhado de notas desconexas, ela foi pedir sua mamãe e apontando para a sala de jantar. Eu ri e beijei a bochecha dela enquanto a levava de volta para a sala e colocava-a para baixo em sua cadeira alta.

"Isso foi rápido", Emmett gargalhou.

"Ela podia ouvir todos vocês e queria ser uma parte da conversa", eu disse, tomando meu lugar ao lado de Bella. Ela imediatamente se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha. "O que foi isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Por ser tão doce com Lily."

"Então o que vocês meninos fizeram hoje?" meu pai perguntou enquanto passou os rolos para Jasper.

"Começamos alugando um Aston Martin", Jasper respondeu, vestindo aquele sorriso que ele tinha quando pegamos o carro.

"Foi um Vanquish S 2004 V-12, papai", disse ele. "Foi um elegante preto com interior vermelho e preto de couro. E falar de um bom passeio."

"Eu aposto", meu pai deu uma risadinha. "Eu deveria ter ido junto com vocês, em vez de perder mais um jogo de golfe para Jack".

"Você três apenas dirigiram ao redor em um carro o dia todo?" Rose pediu.

"Não", Emmett disse com orgulho. "Nós também alugamos motos Kawasaki eu mostrei-lhe na revista em uma motocicleta de duas semanas atrás."

"Você estavam em uma moto?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Sim. Eles eram muito bons. Nós os levamos nesta fuga de modo que não seria no tráfego regular" eu disse a ela.

"Jazz não estava se sentindo corajoso o suficiente para montar acaso nas assustadores ruas de Seattle", Emmett disse piscando para Jasper.

"Eu só andei duas vezes," Jasper defendeu. "Lamentamos que eu não sou louco o suficiente para acreditar um jogo de vídeo motocicleta significa que eu posso dirigir uma bicicleta no mundo real. Ou devo apenas dizer que sinto muito eu não sou você?"

"Eles têm sido assim o dia todo", sussurrei para Bella.

"Você sabe, eu acho que Emmett e Jasper deveriam ter se casado um com outro", anunciou Bella, fazendo com que a sala inteira ficasse em silêncio. "Eles lutam como um velho casal."

O silêncio permaneceu por mais alguns segundos antes de Alice aspirar e desencadear uma rodada de risos e aplausos.

"Nós merecemos isso", Jasper disse acenando com a cabeça e sorrindo.

"Sim", Emmett concordou.

"O que mais você fez hoje?" Bella perguntou, seu rosto cor de rosa de todos rindo.

"A surpresa eu falei no telefone. Levaram-me para uma gaiola de batedura*," eu respondi.

_***Gaiola de Batedura: Serve para treinar basebol.**_

"Você deve ter amado," Bella disse entusiasmado.

"Sim", eu ri. "Meu ombro vai ficar dolorido por alguns dias, mas eu gostei mesmo assim."

"Sim, Squirt. Se conseguirmos chegar ao concordar em deixar-nos tê-lo, queremos fazer uma coisa mensal com a gaiola," Emmett disse.

"Mas não para o dia inteiro novamente. Poucas horas aqui ou ali, mas é isso", disse.

"Definitivamente," Bella suspirou, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro.

Após o jantar terminar nos despedimos de Emmett, Rosalie, Lily, Alice e Jasper. Em e Rose e queria chegar em casa e na cama Lily, uma vez que já tinha passado da hora dela deitar. Quanto a Alice e Jasper, tinham planos de terminar celebrando a boa notícia Jasper tinha compartilhado com todos nós, ele tinha obtido a promoção em seu emprego. Isto significava que ele teria mais tempo de trabalho e melhor salário, ele também teria um novo escritório e estaria trabalhando com alguns dos maiores clientes que usaram o perfil da empresa.

Sentei-me na ponta do sofá e Bella esticou-se através dela, colocando sua cabeça em meu colo. Ela tinha estado bocejando sem parar durante os últimos vinte minutos e eu duvidava que ela seria até muito mais tempo. Eu comecei a acariciar seu cabelo para ajudar a relaxá-la completamente.

Meus pais abraçados no sofá do amor ao nosso lado. "Então, Bella, eu ouvi que você encontrou um berço que você só tinha que ter", meu pai disse, sorrindo para a minha esposa.

Bella cobriu a boca de outro bocejo escapou. "Sim, eu fiz. Rosalie colocá-lo em conjunto para nós."

"Carlisle, espere até vê-lo", disse minha mãe. "É de um azul suave e é do tipo que se transforma em uma cama de criança no futuro. É simplesmente perfeito."

Corri minhas mãos pelo cabelo de Bella, como eu tenho feito nos últimos minutos, mas de repente parou. "Onde está o resto do seu cabelo?" Eu perguntei chocado que não tinha notado antes.

Bella começou a rir e ficando vermelha enquanto minha mãe riu por trás da mão.

"Filho, você está bem?" meu pai perguntou.

"Eu estava acariciando os cabelos e eu percebi que não estava tudo aqui", disse a ele. "Sente-se Bella. Deixe-me vê-lo."

"Ok", ela riu. Ela sentou-se e alisou o cabelo dela no lugar, sorrindo para mim. "Você gostou?"

"Por que você cortou?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o novo comprimento.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu queria algo fácil de mexer com as manhãs. Eu não estou de bom humor para lidar com lotes de cabelos e tranças, então eu tenho que cortar. Por quê? Você odiou isso?" ela perguntou, fazendo beicinho para mim.

"Não, eu não odiei ele," Eu ri colocando meus braços em torno dela. "Apenas vai levar tempo para me acostumar, isso é tudo."

"Pode-se acostumar com ele amanhã? Estou muito cansada hoje," Bella bocejou.

"Tudo bem," eu disse, ajudando-a a ficar de pé. " Boa noite mamãe e papai. Nos vemos amanhã."

"Boa noite, Edward. Durma bem Bella," minha mãe respondeu.

"Boa noite crianças," meu pai disse enquanto começamos a subir as escadas.

"Eu quero limpar meu rosto com uma toalha quente, receber meu pijama de flanela, e dormir por uma semana," Bella suspirou, inclinando-se mais de seu peso contra mim.

"Foi definitivamente um dia inteiro", eu concordei. "Eu estou contente de estar em casa com você."

"Estou feliz que você teve um dia divertido. Quando falou sobre isso durante o jantar, soava como você realmente gostou."

"Eu fiz. Mas eu ainda senti sua falta."

"Mesmo aqui. Era tão estranho com a coisa de berço, Edward," Bella disse, de repente, de pé reto e olhar mais atento. "Um minuto, eu estou me perguntando como eu nunca chegar Alice para fora da loja sem comprar nada, e no próximo, eu estou saindo com um berço e duas roupas".

"Roupas?"

"Oops", Bella riu. "Esses deveriam permanecer em segredo até o chá de berço do bebê."

"Eu vou esquecer que você mencionou-os," eu assegurei-lhe, empurrando a nossa porta do quarto aberta para ela.

"Edward, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, mas você tem que prometer que vai manter a calma e não perder o bom senso."

"Eu farei o meu melhor."

"Eu não me sinto bem."

"Você vai precisar ser muito mais descritiva sobre isso, amor," eu disse, sentando-a sobre a cama.

"Eu me sinto dolorida e enjoada, como se eu tivesse febre."

"Você verificou a temperatura?

"Não. Isso começou no final do jantar, mas pensei que poderia ser apenas que eu não ligava para a comida."

"Eu percebi que você não comeu muito."

"É tudo engraçado quando provei para mim."

"Bem, vamos ver se você tem uma febre em primeiro lugar e de lá ir. Vá conferir a temperatura no banheiro e eu vou ter seu pijama."

"Tudo bem", disse ela, dando-me um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu vou estar por perto," eu disse, beijando a testa e ajudando a ficar de pé. Ela entrou no banheiro e eu pisei em nosso armário, à procura de seu pijama. Encontrei-os na segunda prateleira. Eu verifiquei e pegou um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta para mim.

Bella estava lendo o termômetro quando entrei no banheiro. "Normal", disse ela, segurando-a para mim. "Acho que _estou _cansada".

Eu levei o termômetro, verificada a leitura e, em seguida colocá-la sobre o balcão. "Fique em casa amanhã."

"Edward, eu não estou com febre assim que eu duvido que eu estou doente. Vou levar as coisas devagar extra e fácil, e eu estarei bem."

Eu torcia maior parte da água do pano e, em seguida, começou a limpar-lhe pelo rosto. "Você não perdeu um dia desde que começou a ensinar. Você pode dizer que está doente, Bella."

"Eu não sei", ela suspirou.

"Você tem provas ou testes planejados? Ou devendo papeis?"

"Não."

"Então, os alunos terão todo o prazer de ter um período livre".

Bella permaneceu quieta, pensando sobre suas opções, enquanto ela mudou de roupa e colocou seu pijama. Ela permaneceu em silêncio até que estávamos deitados na cama, assistindo ao auge lua saindo de trás das nuvens. "Eu acho que vou ficar em casa amanhã", ela sussurrou.

Eu sorri e beijei sua testa, feliz por tê-la fazendo uma pausa. "Eu vou deixar o departamento saber, dessa forma, você não tem que sequer explicar."

"Obrigada."

"Obrigado _você_. É bom vê-la colocando-se em primeiro lugar."

"Eu disse que iria," ela bocejou.

"Eu sei, mas também sei o quão importante o seu trabalho é para você".

"Nosso bebê é mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa."

"_Você_ é o que é importante", corrigi. "Cuide de si mesma primeiro e acima de tudo."

Bella colocou a mão dela contra a minha bochecha, sorrindo para mim. "Isso é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo, Tutor-boy, se acalme e tome um fôlego."

"Eu pensei que era o ponto do meu banimento, hoje," eu ri beijando sua testa.

"Se você tivesse apenas acordado sem um barulho, você não teria que ser banido", ela murmurou.

"Vá dormir, amor," eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, enfiando o cobertor apertado em torno dela. Eu definir o alarme no meu telefone e fez com que o relógio real ao lado de Bella estava desligado. Com alguma sorte, ela iria dormir direto através do meu alarme do telefone e me preparando para o trabalho.

O segundo eu registrei o meu telefone de alarme tocou eu estendi a mão e o peguei para desligá-lo. Eu olhei para baixo, contente de ver que Bella ainda estava dormindo no meu peito. Ela nem começou a ter frio durante a noite ou teve um sonho ruim, porque ela estava completamente em cima de mim. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e coloquei-a cuidadosamente em seu travesseiro.

Olhei para ela por alguns momentos, certificando-me que ela iria ficar dormindo, e, em seguida, beijei-a e dei adeus ao bebê. Eu rapidamente me vesti e sai do quarto, não querendo acordá-la. O cheiro de café fresco bateu-me logo que entrei no corredor e eu aspirei o cheiro profundamente. Eu nunca tinha chegado ao meu café de manhã, então eu teria apenas algum esta manhã.

"Bom dia", eu o cumprimentei, beijando minha bochecha da mãe.

"Você gostaria de um copo?", perguntou ela, derramando o seu próprio.

"Por favor", eu disse, entregando-lhe um copo para mim.

"Onde está Bella?" meu pai perguntou, olhando para a porta da cozinha.

"Ela está tendo um dia de folga", eu respondi. "Ela está se sentindo cansada."

"Ela não está doente, está?" minha mãe perguntou.

"Checamos sua temperatura na última noite e ela estava bem. Ela não pareceu muito quente ou fria quando eu beijei a testa esta manhã também. Ela provavelmente só exagerou ontem e precisa de um pouco de sono extra," Eu disse a eles.

"Vou verificar ela em um par de horas," minha mãe disse, entregando-me uma xícara de café.

"Mantenha um olho sobre o que ela come hoje, se você pensar sobre isso", disse. "Ela disse que provavam a comida na noite passada e ela realmente não comeu muito."

"Talvez o molho vermelho do bolo de carne deu azia", o meu pai sugeriu.

"Ou pode ter sido o pão pizza que comeu enquanto espera para o jantar," minha mãe acrescentou.

"O mais provável é que foi o pão pizza", eu respondi. Era outro item alimentar Bella que tinha desenvolvido um gosto para nos últimos meses. Eu retirei o meu telefone e liguei para a escola, deixando que eles soubessem Bella não iria hoje.

"É bom que ela está tendo um dia para ela," minha mãe disse, acariciando a minha mão. "Tenho certeza de que está aliviado ao vê-la relaxar sem reclamar."

"Muito", eu concordei. "Ela finalmente deixou de ser teimosa."

"Agora só precisamos que você pare de ser super-protetor", meu pai deu uma risadinha.

"Eu estou trabalhando nisso", disse ele. Olhei para meu relógio e, em seguida, levantei-me. "Por enquanto, tenho que trabalhar para chegar à escola." Eu apertei a mão do meu pai e, em seguida, beijei a bochecha da minha mãe. "Vejo vocês mais tarde."

Saí de casa e entrei no carro, sentindo um pouco a falta da presença de Bella. Pelo menos hoje, não seria quase tão longo como a separação de ontem. Bella iria descansar um pouco hoje e ela ficaria bem esta noite quando chegasse em casa. E então ela poderia mostrar-me o berço, ela tinha caído tão apaixonada por isso—Eu só obtive um vislumbre rápido ontem.

Eu parei no estacionamento da escola e fui saudado pela última pessoa que eu queria ver… James estava sentado num banco, perto de onde eu costumo estacionar meu carro. Eu tomei meu tempo juntando minha mala, esperando que ele pudesse ter ido para alguma outra parte da escola antes de eu sair.

Mas, quando abri a porta do carro, eu rapidamente vi que não seria feliz. James tinha-se movido fora do banco e mais perto do meu carro. "Bom dia professor Cullen."

"Olá, James."

"A professora Cullen, esta bem?"

"Ela está bem."

"Eu vi uma nota na porta dizendo que ela viria hoje."

"Isso é correto. Ela está em casa descansando."

"Será que ela vai estar de volta amanhã?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Por que importa? Você não tem aula com ela amanhã."

"Oh, eu sei", disse ele, empurrando os óculos no nariz. "Eu só… Eu só estava curioso."

"Bem, se ela descansar o suficiente, você vai vê-la na quarta-feira, quando chegar a hora de sua classe", eu disse, esperando que ele iria recebesse a dica. Ele não precisa estar em qualquer lugar perto de minha esposa fora da classe.

"Oh, ok. Espero que ela melhore logo. Tchau, o professor Cullen," disse ele, voltando-se andar.

Eu balancei a cabeça em seu recuo, esperando que isso poderia ser o fim das coisas. Ele era um cara legal e eu provavelmente não deveria me sentir tão incomodado com ele, mas havia alguma coisa sobre ele que me colocava em vantagem. Bella me dizia que eu estava apenas sendo ciumento, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza sobre isso. Eu só preciso esperar e ver se James recuava, ou continua sendo uma mosca.

* * *

**Ai o desespero do Edward para ver a Bella é ótimo haha**

**Eles são TÃO fofos aiai...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem please.**

**Beijos**


	21. Temperamentos Explodindo: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Temperamentos Explodindo**** (****Bella PDV)**

"Seu cabelo está crescendo já", disse James, sentado no seu local habitual, no canto da minha mesa.

Olhei para o meu cabelo, girando no final entre meus dedos. A primavera estava finalmente aqui e o bebê e eu parecíamos estar crescendo a um ritmo alarmante. Eu cortei meu cabelo apenas algumas semanas atrás, e j, estava um bom bocado abaixo dos meus ombros. "Eu estava dizendo que a Alice na noite passada. Queria fazer uma outra reserva no salão de beleza neste fim de semana uma vez que os caras estão voltando para a Gaiola de Batedura, mas eu não senti", disse ele. "Além disso, Edward gosta muito."

"Eu acho que é melhor, adapta ao seu rosto sendo pequeno."

"Eu não sei. Eu gosto que é mais fácil mexer na parte da manhã, mas eu sinto falta do comprimento. Ou talvez eu sinta falta de Edward escovando para mim."

James deu de ombros um pouco. "O que você está fazendo neste fim de semana?"

"A classificação do seu teste e uma tonelada de outros," Eu ri. "Eu realmente tenho que ganhar meu título de professora Cullen."

"O próximo semestre, você deve ensinar duas classes diferentes para que eu possa entrar e ser seu aluno novamente."

"Eu não sei sobre isso. Eu não decidi se quero ficar em casa ainda, e mesmo que eu voltasse, não há nenhuma maneira que eu poderia lidar com duas cargas de trabalho de aula diferentes e um bebê."

"Tenho certeza de que você poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse com apenas um pouco de ajuda."

"Você sabe, James, isso não vai dar um 'A' em seu teste," Eu brinquei e sorri para ele. "Assim que eu tiver todos os testes prontos, tenho que ir às compras com Alice e Rosalie. Nós estamos preparando uma festa para Emmett no fim de semana seguinte e eu disse que iria junto para começar a decoração."

"Você tem ainda festas de aniversário para ele em sua idade?"

"Você está brincando? Emmett ficaria arrasado se não comemorássemos seu aniversário."

"Meus pais pararam de comemorar aniversários quando foz treze anos."

"Eu não acho que nós vamos parar. Amamos nos reunir e comemorar."

"Minha irmã vai ir esse fim de semana em Minnesota. Ela vai visitar os nossos pais por alguns dias."

"Você deveria ir com ela, James," Eu disse a ele.

"Eu gostaria, mas o carro é muito pequeno para que haja espaço para mim. Mais, eu tenho um par de papéis devido em outras classes e fui colocá-los fora. Vou usar esse fim de semana para recuperar."

"Por que não recupera nesse fim de semana e vai com ela a próxima?"

"Eu já prometi me voluntária em um abrigo da área. Eu não iria querer saltar para fora disso."

"Não", eu concordei. "Isso não seria certo."

"Então eu vou só ficar em sua casa vazia e fazer minhas dissertações", disse ele, parecendo tão solitário. Eu me sentia mal por James, ele era uma pessoa genuinamente doce, mas tão dolorosamente tímido que não poderia permitir que outros vissem isso. Eu estava contente que ele se sentia confortável o suficiente em torno de mim para deixar brilhar o seu verdadeiro eu. Eu também me senti horrível que estava comentando sobre minha grande família, enquanto ele se preparava para passar um fim de semana sem a sua.

"James, você deve ter uma pausa no estudo e passar na festa", sugeri. "Vai ser sábado à tarde, a partir de duas horas."

"Não, está tudo bem. Isso é um evento familiar", ele suspirou, empurrando para trás os óculos no nariz.

"Você realmente deve vir", eu insisti. "Você pode encontrar meu irmão e todos os outros que estou sempre falando."

"Bem, só se tiver certeza, Bella. Eu não quero me intrometer no seu tempo com sua família", disse James. "Você já me deixa pegar tanto dele aqui, e eu aprecio isso."

"Não tem problema", eu assegurei ele.

"Pronta para o almoço?" Edward perguntou, cutucando a cabeça pela porta. Logo que viu James, seu sorriso se transformou em uma carranca. Nas duas últimas semanas, Edward tinha conseguido colocar em sua cabeça que James estava olhando para ser mais do que um amigo para mim. Eu pensei que só dando um pouco de tempo a Edward, ele iria acabar com toda essa coisa de ciúme e tudo ficaria bem, mas eu estava começando a duvidar disso.

"Onde você está sendo levada hoje?" James perguntou, ajudando-me na minha cadeira.

"Hoje é a escolha de Edward, então eu não sei", eu respondi. "Onde estamos indo, querido?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para Edward.

"Esme embalou um piquenique, uma vez que está finalmente quente o suficiente para você se sentar lá fora", Edward disse, um pouco do seu sorriso de volta. "Lily e Rose vão nos encontrar no parque."

"Um almoço de piquenique e uma visita com Lily? É o meu dia de sorte", eu riu, envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward.

"É mais quente lá fora, mas eu ainda não acho que seria bom sentar-se no chão, Bella", alertou James.

"Se Edward diz que eu posso fazer isso, então eu sei que é perfeitamente seguro", eu disse. Inclinei-me para cima e Edward me beijou na boca. "Eu tenho certeza que você verificou o triplo do tempo antes de planejar isso. Não é querido?"

Edward me deu o sorriso torto que eu mais gostava, mostrando suas covinhas. "Somente duas vezes amor".

"Espero que pelo menos lhe um almoço embalado quente para combater o frio", James mencionados.

O sorriso de Edward desvaneceu-se e o queixo endurecido. "James, eu lhe garanto, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de minha esposa."

"Ele não quis dizer isso dessa forma, Edward. Ele está apenas tentando ser útil. Você sabe que ele está lendo sobre tudo isso com sua irmã", eu disse, tentando aliviar a tensão entre os dois. Eu sabia que Edward não tinha muita experiência com mulheres, mas esperando que um cara que falou comigo queria ser mais que um amigo era apenas simplesmente bobo.

"Nós devemos ir," Edward disse, segurando a porta aberta para mim.

"Vejo você na segunda-feira, James", eu disse, dando-lhe um pequeno cumprimento.

"Claro que sim", respondeu ele, sorrindo enquanto pegava sua mochila no chão.

Edward deixa a porta da sala de aula, pegou minha mão e começamos a caminhar em direção à porta do edifício. "Você está feliz por que é sexta-feira?" ele perguntou.

"Eu estou", respondi. "Mas eu aposto que você está muito feliz com isso."

"Por que isso?" perguntou ele, segurando a porta grande de madeira aberto para mim.

"Porque são dois dias inteiros sem que tenha que ver James."

"Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não gasto cada segundo do meu dia me preocupando com James."

"Bom. Eu estava realmente começando a me preocupar."

Edward beliscou a ponte do nariz com a mão livre, suspirando profundamente. Ele levou alguns minutos antes de responder e quando o fazia, sua voz soou cansada e tensa. "Por favor, não briga comigo, Bella. Eu sei que você não vê as coisas do meu ponto de vista, e isso é bom. É sexta-feira, vamos gastar o tempo com Rose e nossa sobrinha, e tudo o que eu quero fazer é aproveitar a hora do almoço com você."

"Tudo bem. Mas eu ainda digo que você está errado." Parte de mim queria me sentir mal por Edward parecer chateado, mas o outro lado achava que era culpa dele próprio ficar tão mexendo ao longo de nada.

"Eu sei", ele suspirou, abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

Edward não falou no caminho para o parque. Pensei em comentar sobre algo, mas depois decidi deixá-lo com seu mau humor, se é isso que ele queria fazer. Ele gostava de zombar da forma infantil que Emmett agia, mas ele estava parecendo como um bebê grande agora.

Quando chegamos ao parque, ele me ajudou a sair do carro e caminhou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão. Mas tudo parecia rotina em vez de ele querer fazer essas coisas. Ele se animou um pouco, uma vez que reuniu-se com Rose e Lily, e levou o bebê até a balança.

"O que há com ele?" Rose perguntou, polegar empurrando-a para Edward.

"Ele está em um estado de espírito."

"Sobre?"

"James mais uma vez", eu suspirei. "Ele pode muito bem acabar com isso agora. Eu não vou deixar de ser amiga de alguém só porque Edward sente ciúmes com nenhuma boa razão."

"Bells, você sabe que estou entre as primeiros a zombar quando Edward parece ser super-protetor, mas eu tenho que te dizer, penso que há mais nisso do que apenas a ciúme. Se fosse apenas isso, Edward não iria continuar trazendo-o. Ele sofre em silêncio para deixá-la ser feliz com o seu amigo. "

"O que faz você pensar isso?"

"Como há poucas áreas em que Emmett, Jasper e Edward são completamente iguais. Todos os três deles transformam-se de dentro para fora só para nos fazer felizes. Eles amam muito você, eu e Alice. Eles são… qual é essa palavra? A primeira, quando alguém nega a si mesmo alguma coisa e, em seguida, tem o prazer de ver alguém se divertir? "

"Masoquista?" Eu ofereci.

"Sim, essa mesma."

"É bobagem se fazerem miseráveis apenas para fazer alguém que você se preocupa feliz."

"Realmente, porque eu lembro de alguém fugindo de Edward, mesmo que fosse machucá-la, apenas para que ele pudesse ir à escola médica e ser feliz."

Isso me fez calar! Eu _tinha_ feito isso, pensando que seria melhor para Edward. Eu estava preparada para viver o resto da minha vida sozinha apenas para garantir que ele tivesse o futuro que ele merecia. Eu tinha tido sorte de que Edward era tão malditamente persistente que chegou depois de mim – ele me disse que eu era o que mais queria na vida e ele se casou comigo naquela noite.

"Eu vejo que agora tenho sua atenção", disse Rose, rindo um pouco.

"Ok, então estamos definitivamente em lados opostos em toda essa coisa de James," eu disse. "Mas espero que, quando vocês todos conhecê-lo na próxima semana, você verá que não há nada lá e então Edward pode se acalmar."

"Conhecê-lo?" Rose perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para o seu cabelo encaracolado, loiro.

"Sim," Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu o convidei para a festa de Emmett."

"Você fez o quê?" Edward gritou. Eu não tive a chance de responder, porque Lily começou a chorar, por ter sido assustada pelo tom irritado de Edward. Ele balançou a cabeça para mim e saiu com ela, tentando acalmá-la pelo zumbido.

"Bella, você realmente emperrou o seu pé nele neste momento," Rosa suspirou, puxando uma garrafa da bolsa de Lily. "Edward?" ela chamou. "Venha pegar sua mamadeira. Entre ela comer e você cantarolando, ela vai acalmar tanto que provavelmente vai cair no sono."

Ele acenou duro com a cabeça e foi até a mesa. Ele pegou a mamadeira e saiu em direção a um outro conjunto de bancos, nem sequer olhando para mim.

"Ele acha que tem razão para estar chateado? Ele não me viu com raiva" Eu bufei, cruzando os braços diante de mim.

"Eu vi um monte de lados diferentes de Edward ao longo dos anos, mas eu nunca o vi reagir tão rapidamente ou quente. Eu não estou dizendo que ele está certo, e eu não estou dizendo que ele está errado. Mas você tem certeza você está certa? Porque se você tem mesmo um pouco de dúvida, deve cortar Edward de alguma folga. Não há um homem que eu conheço, nem mesmo Emmett e Jasper, que iria até os extremos que Edward foi para tentar dar-lhe a gravidez mais feliz e mais saudável possível."

"Parece que você está do lado dele."

"Eu não estou tomando partido. Estou apenas advertindo-lhe que talvez você esteja sendo um pouco egoísta. Você quer esse cara como um amigo, então está ignorando o que Edward vê."

"Vou ficar de olho nisso, mas agora, eu não acho que isso é o que estou fazendo em todos", disse ela.

"Eu espero que você esteja certa, Bells. A última coisa que eu quero é ver Edward ou você se machucando de qualquer maneira."

Suspirei e descansei minha cabeça e os braços sobre a mesa. "Ele me trata de forma diferente o tempo todo. Como eu se eu fosse quebrar ou algo assim."

"Você está grávida", ela deu de ombros. "O que você espera que ele faça?"

"Ser da mesma forma como foi antes", disse.

"E se tivesse, teria reclamado por isso também", Rose deu uma risadinha. Ela tocou meu braço e quando eu olhei para ela, apontou para Edward e Lily. "Olhe para ele, Bella. Olhe para o jeito que ele está embalando-a e conversando com ela. Isso é apenas sua sobrinha. Tente imaginar como ele se sentiria sobre o seu próprio bebê. Você sabe que Edward é um homem apaixonado. Você sabe que ele sente tudo mais profundo do que o resto de nós pode sequer pensar. Então adicione tudo isso e então o que você ganha?"

"Um marido insanamente nervoso?" Eu ri.

"Então, talvez a sua atitude para James é um reflexo disso. Por que você não tenta tranquilizar Edward em vez de gritar com ele?"

Rose fez Edward vir para a mesa e conversaram calmamente, enquanto eu comia o meu almoço e Lily dormia em seus braços. A viagem de volta para a escola foi tão tranquila como o passeio ao parque, e eu usei esse tempo para pensar sobre tudo o que Rose tinha compartilhado comigo. Eu decidi que ia ser extremamente carinhosa para hoje à noite Edward, na esperança de assegurar-lhe que estava tudo bem entre nós dois. Eu iria provavelmente ter que aturar um monte de provocações, pois todo mundo estaria lá à noite, Alice tinha reclamado, para que pudéssemos começar cedo com as compras amanhã. Mas eu poderia colocar-se com algumas provocações para Edward, especialmente se ajudasse a acabar com esta coisa sobre James.

Quando Edward veio me buscar depois da minha última aula, eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço e beijei-o, mostrando-lhe que não estava chateada como no inicio do dia. "Eu te amo", eu disse, abraçando-o.

"Eu também te amo", ele respondeu, tirando os braços de seu pescoço. "Pronta para ir?"

Eu sabia que ele estava chateado e eu sabia por que estava chateado, mas ainda doía que ele não me quis abraçar. Então, eu só escovei a ferida dos meus próprios sentimentos e me concentrei em animá-lo em seu lugar. Enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao estacionamento, peguei sua mão e sorri para ele. "Eu estava ansioso para aconchegar no sofá com você pela última hora."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, como se estivesse distraído e só deu uma resposta automática. Foi mais que qualquer coisa que me deixasse saber que ele realmente estava chateado — foi porque ele nunca fez isso antes. Nem uma única vez.

Eu puxei a mão dele e ele parou de andar. Ele piscou e olhou para mim, como se estivesse finalmente me vendo pela primeira vez esta tarde. "Tudo bem?" ele perguntou.

"Eu ia te perguntar isso?"

"Estou cansado", ele encolheu os ombros. "Longo dia." Ele puxou a minha mão suavemente. "Devemos chegar em casa. Todo mundo vai estar esperando por nós."

Eu balancei a cabeça, não confiando em mim para falar. Se eu achava que ele estava errado ou não sobre James, essa coisa toda estava, obviamente, ferindo Edward e eu nunca tinha destinado para que isso aconteça. Por que não podia estar apenas feliz que eu tinha um amigo? Por que ele tem que ficar tão chateado e complicar as coisas?

Eu tive o caminho todo até em casa para pensar sobre essas questões desde que Edward não disse uma palavra. Ele só olhou para fora da janela, batendo com os dedos contra o volante para qualquer ritmo que vinha do estéreo.

Chegamos em casa a um turbilhão de atividade com Alice e Rose planejando a viagem amanhã ao shopping, Lily batendo em panelas longe com Esme e duas colheres de pau, e Emmett e Jasper jogando algum jogo irritantemente alto com explosões.

"Bella, vamos olhar para isso", Alice pediu, segurando uma revista. "Eu acho que deveríamos olhar para um desses amanhã. Tem que ser um lugar por aqui que tem um."

Fui até lá e peguei a revista, olhando para a foto e o artigo. "Eu acho que isso vai um pouco ao extremo, Alice. Ele está girando 29, não 60."

"Isso é o que irá torná-lo divertido", argumentou Alice, pegando a revista de volta.

Antes que eu soubesse, eu tinha começado um debate sobre o monumental bolo de sorvete versus bolo assado e vinte minutos da minha vida tinha ido com isso. Olhei ao redor da sala, esperando um socorro de Edward, mas não o vi em qualquer lugar.

"Onde está Edward?" Eu perguntei, gritando um pouco para ser ouvida sobre todos.

"Ele está lá em cima. Disse alguma coisa sobre não se sentir bem", Emmett respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do videogame.

"Eu já volto", eu disse para Alice e Rose, ficando de pé. "Eu vou verificá-lo realmente rápido."

"É melhor ele não ficar doente", alertou Alice. "Eu vou fazer você dormir longe dele."

"Isso é o que você pensa," eu murmurei sob a minha respiração enquanto me dirigi até a escada. Eu realmente esperava que ele não estivesse doente por causa disso. Talvez ele só estava se sentindo fora depois do almoço de hoje.

Abri a porta, e me surpreendi ao encontrar o quarto escuto, ele tinha as cortinas fechadas. Eu fiz o meu caminho com cuidado sobre a cama e na hora que eu tinha chegado ao lado dele, meus olhos tinham se ajustado. Ele estava dormindo em suas costas com um braço atirado sobre os olhos.

Movi seu braço e seu cabelo longe de sua testa. "Edward? Acorde por apenas um segundo."

"O que foi?" ele suspirou, colocando o braço por cima dos olhos.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, esfregando o seu braço.

"Ótimo. Apenas cansado."

"São apenas seis da tarde," mencionei.

"Fiquei acordado até tarde ontem à noite e levantei cedo. Eu só preciso descansar."

"Você pode me dizer se alguma coisa estava incomodando, certo?" Eu perguntei.

Um profundo suspiro veio dele, seguido de palavras que eram quase um sussurro. "Isabella, eu te amo. Mas, por favor vá embora e deixe-me dormir."

Eu recuei de suas palavras tão rápida e áspera, como se ele me mordesse. "Vá embora?" Eu perguntei quando uma lágrima correu meu rosto.

"Eu só quis dizer que você deve ir lá embaixo e divirta-se ter com todos. Você realmente tinha energia, ultimamente, por isso vai ser divertido para você."

"Certo," Eu controlei enquanto sufocava um soluço. "Vejo você mais tarde então."

Antes que eu pudesse mover-me, ele tinha o meu punho na mão, olhando para mim. "Não faça isso, Bella. Não faça isso sobre você quando não é. Estou cansado e quero dormir. Não me sinto culpado por isso."

"Ótimo", eu disse, puxando minha mão. "Logo depois que parar de mentir para mim."

"Significa?"

"Significa que isto tudo é por causa de hoje mais cedo e da briga que tivemos por causa de. Eu tentei fazer isso para você, para mostrar que eu perdoei-lhe pela maneira como você agiu. Mas você não quer ter nada a ver comigo."

"Me _perdoou_?" ele rugiu. "Você _me_ perdoou?"

Sua reação foi tão inesperada que demorou um pouco com a batalha fora de mim. "Bem… sim…" Eu gaguejei. "Você está errado sobre James e está sendo tão rude e territorial."

Ele só olhou para mim por um longo tempo. Quando ele finalmente falou, realmente parecia cansado pelo som. "Lamento que veja dessa maneira." Ele virou e encarou a parede, terminando a conversa.

E porque eu tinha esse temperamento em mim que sempre era necessário ter a última palavra, peguei o travesseiro da cama e me levantei, olhando para suas costas. "Aproveite para descansar, Edward. Estarei dormindo em outro lugar esta noite." Eu me virei e pisei fora do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

E esse foi apenas o início da décima briga que eu já tive com Edward nos quatro anos que estávamos juntos. Desci e passei a noite com a minha família, fingindo que eu não estava chateada com o meu marido. E mais tarde, quando todos foram dormir, eu entrei em um dos quartos de hospedes do terceiro andar para dormir sozinha.

Eu tinha acabado de cair em um sono bom quando fui acordada por alguém que me levantava da cama. Eu consegui abrir meus olhos e me vi olhando para mandíbula de Edward. "Edward, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu acho que você está errada, eu sei que você é a mulher mais teimosa do planeta, mas você ainda é a única coisa que eu não posso viver sem. Você não vai dormir em qualquer lugar, mas na nossa cama." Ele me deitou suavemente e puxou as cobertas ao meu redor. "Eu já volto. Vou pegar seu travesseiro."

Voltou um minuto depois, com meu travesseiro na mão, levantou a minha cabeça para colocá-lo debaixo de mim. Uma vez ele estava na cama, aconcheguei-me a ele, envolvendo o meu braço em torno dele o melhor que pude. Essa colisão do bebê que eu tanto amava estava começando a ficar um pouco no caminho.

"Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, né?" ele sussurrou, beijando minha testa.

"Sim. Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu sinto muito que você tenha ficado zangada comigo, mas eu não posso simplesmente sentar e assistir a James se torna mais e mais ligado a você."

"Ele é apenas um amigo, Edward".

Edward suspirou e seu hálito quente soprou o meu cabelo longe da minha testa. "Para você, Bella."

"Para ele, também", bocejei.

"Durma amor. Alice vai estar aqui para acordá-la antes que você perceba". Ele beijou minha testa novamente e então começou a minha canção de ninar derivar de sua voz de veludo. Eu não sei se nós estamos melhores ou ainda brigados, mas eu sabia que ele me amava e que eu estava segura em seus braços. Então eu fechei os olhos e esperei que no final deste dia muito estranho iria por fim às preocupações de Edward sobre James.

* * *

**Ai meu coraçãozinho dói cada vez que leio esse capítulo, não gosto deles brigando. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews amores, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos e até sábado.  
**


	22. Festa de Emmett p1: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - Festa de Emmett ****– parte 1 (****Edward PDV)**

****  
Frustrar... definido pelo dicionário Merriam-Webster como "fazer inválido ou sem efeito". Essa era a palavra perfeita para as minhas tentativas de fazer Bella ver a razão sobre o que James estava causando — estávamos frustrados, mas por razões diferentes. Bella ainda pensava que eu estava exagerando e vendo as coisas. Com Mike, ele havia sido tão direto sobre suas intenções que ela não poderia perdê-las. Mas James… Oh James estava escorregadio. Ele nunca foi direito e disse o que queria de Bella, mas estava lá em cada pequena coisa que ele fazia.

Eu pensei que um almoço com ele há quatro semanas estava indo para ser o fim das coisas. E no dia seguinte, uma quinta-feira, um dia que James não tinha razão para estar perto de Bella, foi o começo de uma longa série de incidentes que não podem ser levadas como coincidência. Nessa quinta-feira, James parecia estar em todo lugar que estávamos no campus. Ele convidou-se para almoçar naquele dia — ok, então Bella sentiu pena dele sentado sozinho em um banco a poucos metros de nós e o convidou, mas eu ainda mantenho a minha convicção de que ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

E a partir daí, só piorou. James começou a se reunir conosco no estacionamento no momento em que chegávamos. Ele também estava "na área" cada vez que eu andava com Bella durante o almoço ou a caminho do estacionamento, à noite, quase quatro semanas depois de James estar em toda parte nós estávamos na escola. Ele ainda conseguiu de Bella um convite para a festa de aniversário de Emmett hoje. Ele havia dado a ela uma história sobre como ele estaria sozinho neste fim de semana porque sua irmã estava indo visitar seus pais, e, naturalmente, Bella se sentia mal por ele e convidou-o. Minha tentativa de apontar que ele poderia ter ido com a irmã não foi alcançada pelos ouvidos amigáveis.

Tivemos uma grande briga no dia que ela o convidou, na verdade, apenas na última sexta-feira. Ela até tentou dormir em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Nós realmente não conversamos sobre qualquer cousa ou fizemos — eles apenas não parecem ter nenhuma maneira de levá-la para ver o que James estava fazendo. Então, esta semana, eu tentei não falar sobre James em tudo, fazendo o meu melhor para ser cordial na frente dele, e não falar dele depois. Infelizmente, a única maneira de não falar de James era realmente não falando a menos que eu estivesse respondendo uma pergunta. Todos os meus próprios pensamentos estavam concentrados em como seus sentimentos estavam indo para acabar machucando minha esposa. Por alguma razão, Bella tomou o meu silêncio como o caminho errado e decidiu que eu estava ignorando ela e que deveria fazer o mesmo comigo. Como esta mulher tem essas idéias absurdas, eu nunca saberia. Ela estava lá embaixo, agora, esperando pela festa de Emmett começar, fingindo que eu não existia.

Esfreguei meu peito, tentando suavizar a dor causada pela idéia de que Bella não querer mais a mim. Ela ficou com raiva de mim tão rápido, e defendeu James com tal tenacidade. Isso simplesmente não fazua sentido para mim. Não podia ver que eu estava apenas tentando evitar que ela se machucasse? Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que ela iria se machucar quando ela descobrisse que seu novo amigo era apaixonado por ela… Ou talvez fosse apenas uma reação que eu esperava, porque eu não poderia trazer-me a sequer considerar a possibilidade de outro. Não, esse resultado certamente me mataria.

Talvez tenha sido uma coisa boa que ele estava vindo para a festa de hoje. Pelo menos desta forma, todos iram ver o que eu vi — eu tinha certeza que iriam me apoiar, uma vez que o viriam por si. James queria mais do que a amizade da minha esposa e ele não tinha nenhum problema em agir como se eu não estivesse bem ali. Ele tinha comentários e opiniões sobre tudo o que tinha a ver com Bella e nosso filho, e ele nunca foi muito tímido para compartilhá-las. Ele só foi demasiado tímido quando se tratava de fazer outros amigos que não fossem a minha esposa.

Houve uma batida rápida em nossa porta e, em seguida, Alice saltou, segurando um saco de roupa. Ela estendeu-o na beira da cama e, em seguida, se aproximou de mim, dobrando-se no extremo oposto do meu sofá. "O que você está fazendo?" perguntou ela.

Sacudi o livro na minha mão e voltei a fingir que estava lendo.

"O que há de errado?"

"Nada".

"Mentiroso".

"Vá embora, Ali".

"Eu não vi você amuado a tempos. Será que isto tem alguma coisa a ver com você estar aqui em cima sozinho e Bella estar lá embaixo?"

"Eu não estou de mau humor. Estou pensando."

"É sobre James?"

"Infelizmente, sim."

Alice suspirou e colocou a cabeça no meu ombro. "Eu não quero tomar partido nesta questão, Edward. Nenhum de nós".

"Eu não estou pedindo que você tome os lados. Eu apenas pedi que vocês observassem e tentassem ver as coisas do meu lado."

"E o seu lado afirma que James não quer ser apenas amigo de sua esposa?"

"Meu lado afirma que James tem uma agenda, provavelmente não tem uma irmã grávida, e está agindo como se minha esposa e criança ainda não nascida fossem sua prioridade."

"Se é realmente tão ruim assim, eu vou falar com Bella. Mas espero que, você tenha apenas um sentimento de super-proteção e isso tudo não vai chegar a nada. Então, você pode parar de ficar zangado com isso."

"Eu não estou bravo com isso", eu disse, largando o livro no chão e levantando-me. "Eu não me importo se Bella não era tão terna de coração. Lembra-se quando ela escaldou Mike com o café? E ela nem gostava dele, Alice. Como ela vai reagir quando descobrir que tem que quebrar o coração de James, porque ele chegou a idéia errada? Ela já está muito preocupada com ele ficar sozinho."

"Você disse que Bella é o que está incomodando você sobre isso?"

"Sim. E ela não acredita em mim. Ela pensa que eu sou ciumento e que eu farei de tudo para levá-la a ficar longe de James. Bem, isso foi antes de ela parar de falar comigo na semana passada."

"Você gritou com ela por convidá-lo para a festa," Alice ressaltou.

"Eu fiquei chocado. Eu não estava esperando por isso e meu temperamento vai para longe de mim. Se ela me desse apenas um pouco de confiança sobre isso, ela veria, Alice. Mas não! Ela está teimosamente convencida de que ele é apenas um amigo."

"Então, prove seu erro. Desça e seja acolhedor e amável com ele para provar que você não está com ciúmes. Tente se tornar seu amigo, assim como Bella."

"Eu tentei. Bella disse que eu o intimido."

"Tente novamente e faça Bella ver que você está fazendo um esforço. Se criticar James novamente, Bella vai saber que você está fazendo o seu melhor e ela vai pegar para você."

"Duvido", eu suspirei. "Ela está me ignorando, lembra?"

"Isso é muito errado," Alice bufou. "Bella finalmente chegou a meio caminho em sua gravidez, ela está se sentindo muito melhor, e ela está ignorando você. Estou colocando um fim a isso."

"Ali, tanto quanto você gosta de mexer com a minha vida, eu acho que este é um momento que você não deve."

"Eu não vou dizer nada para Bella, irmão mais novo. Estou indo só para manter um olho em James e ter certeza de que Bella veja que você não tem ciúmes dele."

"Como você conseguiria?" Eu pedi, afastando-me da janela e olhando para ela.

"Eu tenho um plano." Alice se levantou do sofá e agarrou meu braço, me arrastando para fora da sala. "E isso começa com você descendo e pedindo desculpa a Bella. O primeiro passo é deixá-la feliz com você."

À medida que descia as escadas, Alice sussurrou destaques do seu plano mestre para mim. Surpreendentemente, a maioria deles parecia que poderia realmente funcionar. Era tudo sobre James deixando agir da maneira que ele normalmente faz, quando eu estivesse em segundo plano, deixando-o a si mesmo.

Quando entramos na sala, Bella estava segurando Lily e conversando com Rosalie. "Vá em frente", Alice murmurou, empurrando-me para Bella um pouco. "Ela não vai morder. Eu não acho."

"Obrigado", eu murmurei. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e em seguida dei um passo adiante. "Bella, eu poderia falar com você em particular, por um momento?"

O sorriso que tinha sido em seu rosto desapareceu completamente e seu tom era frio como ela me respondeu. "Suponho que sim." Ela entregou Lily para Rose e depois seguiu-me para fora.

"Bella, eu só queria pedir desculpas. Lamento que a minha preocupação para que você tenha incomodá-lo. Eu só me preocupo que James tenha sentimentos mais profundos por você e que você vai ficar chateada quando você tiver que colocá-lo em seu lugar."

Ela continuou a olhar para fora das árvores enquanto caminhávamos, não olhando para mim. "Você devia ter mencionado a algum tempo, Edward."

"Eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu deveria ter dito a um tempo e deixado isso. Eu nunca lidei com esse tipo de coisa antes, e não tinha certeza de como fazer com isso. Quando Mike tinha uma paixão por você, você viu e segurou-se. Desta vez, você simplesmente não parecem vê-lo. "

Sua mandíbula ficou um pouco tensa. "Isso porque ele não está lá."

"Eu sei que você acredita nisso. Portanto, não vou dizer mais uma palavra sobre isso. E honestamente, Bella, eu espero que você esteja certa. Eu quero que você esteja certa, tanto que eu vou tentar novamente ser amigável com James ".

Ela virou a cabeça, finalmente olhando para mim. Aqueles olhos castanhos dela não possuíam quase a mesma quantidade de aborrecimento por mim que tinha tido nos últimos dias. "Você quer dizer isso?"

"Eu não diria que se eu não quisesse amor".

Bella parou de andar e eu parei com ela, esperando para ver o que iria dizer ou fazer. Ela sorriu e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, me abraçando. "Obrigada."

Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio quando eu coloquei meu braço em torno dela. Eu odiava que ela ficasse chateada comigo, e tê-la praticamente ignorando-me recentemente tinha sido doloroso.

"Vamos para o nosso lugar um pouco", ela sugeriu, afastando de mim e pegando minha mão na dela.

"Você precisa de um casaco?" Eu perguntei. Primavera estava aqui, mas ainda era um pouco ventoso.

"Não. O sol saiu quente o suficiente", respondeu ela, sorrindo enquanto caminhávamos. "Eu amo isso aqui. Eu espero que quando encontrarmos o nosso lugar, nós temos um jardim como este. Ou talvez um parque nas proximidades. Quando é que vamos olhar com mais casas Heidi?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Ela está esperando que o mercado acalmar um pouco a fim de que nós possamos ter mais opções para ver." Isso não era exatamente verdade, mas eu não poderia dizer Bella a verdadeira razão para o nosso lapso na caça de casa ainda. Eu precisava tirar mais alguns itens para fora do caminho antes.

"Eu prefiro mudar e resolver tudo antes de o bebê nascer."

"Eu quero a mesma coisa para você e eu estou fazendo o que posso para ver isso acontecer." Chegamos à pequena colina que chamamos nossa e eu me sentei, tendo Bella em meu colo. Nós dois colocamos nossas mãos sobre o seu ventre enquanto aproveitamos o sol quente.

Pouco depois, Bella rompeu o silêncio com sua voz suave. "Me desculpe, eu fiquei tão brava com você. É apenas… Eu gosto de ter um amigo que eu posso falar de livros. Quero dizer, eu sei que eu posso falar com você também, mas é diferente quando a pessoa é tão encantado com um sujeito como você é. Imagine se você conseguiu sair com Debussy e discutir composições. "

"Basta ter cuidado, Bella. Isso é tudo que eu peço", eu respondi, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu amo você, e eu não quero nada, nem ninguém, te machucando."

"Eu também te amo, e sua insana proteção", ela riu, beijando minha testa. Seu riso se transformou em um suspiro e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram. "O que foi isso?"

"Não se mova", eu sussurrei para ela. Esperamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas nada aconteceu. "Deve ter sido a minha mão ou—" Minha explicação foi cortada por esse movimento sutil mesmo que eu pensei que senti antes.

"Edward, você sentiu isso?" Bella perguntou, em tom reverente. Ela suspirou e, em seguida, gritou. "Aconteceu de novo! Só agora! Eu sei que eu não imaginei isso."

"Não", eu ri. "Isso definitivamente não é a sua imaginação. Esse é o nosso bebê chutando você".

"É tão fraco", disse ela, olhando para a barriga e movendo um pouco a mão. "Faça novamente, Baby".

"Eu não acho que ele possa chutar no comando ainda," eu ri, beijando a lateral do seu pescoço.

"Por favor, Baby? Chuta para mamãe e papai", Bella se confessou. Depois de alguns segundos se passarem, ela suspirou e abanou a cabeça. "Acho que ele está sendo tímido sobre isso agora."

Eu ri enquanto levantei minhas mãos para os seus ombros e comecei a massageá-los. "Ele vai chutar novamente. Dá-lhe mais algumas semanas e ele vai ser muito mais pronunciado. Nós não teremos qualquer dificuldade para saber que realmente estamos sentindo."

"Seu livro diz que devemos contar seus pontapés todos os dias, ao mesmo tempo para certificar de que ele está bem. Devo ficar de costas ou de lado."

"Fique de lado e então eu posso massagear suas costas para você, enquanto aguardamos o chute começar."

Bella moveu seu cabelo longe de seu pescoço e inclinou a cabeça para a frente um pouco. "Você pode começar pelo meu pescoço do lado direito? Está me incomodando desde que eu acordei esta manhã."

"Agora que você está falando comigo de novo, você acha que podemos discutir a questão da casa?"

"Claro", ela suspirou, relaxando sob meus dedos.

"Eu estava pensando que desde o berço já está montado no quarto em frente a nós, poderíamos adiar a obtenção de uma casa até depois que o bebê vier. Talvez até ele ter três ou seis meses de idade? Nós simplesmente não temos visto uma casa realmente que amamos e eu ainda não quero que a gente escolha alguma coisa só porque nos sentimos apressados. E por esperar, a casa de seus pais devem ser vendida e nós vamos ter que o dinheiro extra. "

"Bem… por um lado, seria bom ter Esme e Carlisle tão perto e ter que ajuda extra com o bebê. Por outro lado, eu realmente não gosto da idéia de transformar sua sala em um berçário. O que vão fazer quando nos mudar-mos?"

"Será o seu quarto sempre que os visitar. E sempre que meus pais forem babás por nós. Tomaremos o berço que você escolheu com a gente e colocaremos um berço regular lá para quando ele fique mais com seus avós."

Bella sentou-se em linha reta e virou a cabeça dela, beijando-me nos lábios. "Eu gosto dessa idéia."

"Então você não se importar em esperar, então?"

"Enquanto Carlisle e Esme não se importarem, eu estou bem com isso."

"Vamos falar com eles mais tarde hoje à noite e descobrir." Meu telefone começou a tocar e eu puxei-o para fora, vendo o nome de Alice na frente. "Sim Alice?"

"Onde estão vocês?" perguntou ela. "O menino aniversariante está pronto para seu bolo. E James chegou."

"Nós estaremos ai em um minuto", eu disse a ela. "Nós estávamos discutindo algumas coisas."

"Não diga a ela sobre o bebê se mover", Bella sussurrou. "Vamos surpreendê-la quando voltar."

Eu sorri e acenei para Bella. "Qualquer outra coisa, Alice?"

"Nop. Só se apressem" ela tocou.

Eu coloquei o telefone longe e passei meus braços em torno de Bella. "Seu irmão está pronto para seu bolo."

"Eu não quero deixar isso agora", ela suspirou, descansando a cabeça dela contra minha bochecha. "Apenas me segure por alguns minutos mais."

"Eu posso certamente fazer isso."

Bella fechou os olhos quando ela sorriu, inclinando o rosto para o sol um pouco. Ela estava divina com seus cabelos brilhando sob o sol e as mãos descansando em sua barriga redonda.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Seu sorriso se alargou. "Eu te amo mais".

Poucos minutos depois, encontrei-me tentando não rir enquanto despertei Bella. Ela conseguiu cair completamente adormecida nos meus braços e deu mesmo um pequeno ronco. "Amor, seu irmão vai ficar terrivelmente desapontado se você dormir em seu aniversário. Além disso, você não tem nenhuma proteção solar então não pode ficar aqui para sempre."

Ela esticou os braços e bocejou alto. "Mas eu gosto daqui, com apenas você e eu."

"Nós vamos voltar mais tarde depois que a festa acabar", eu assegurei-lhe.

"Ótimo", ela gemeu. "Vamos voltar para casa."

Com nós dois em nossos pés e tomamos nosso tempo andando de volta, apenas segurando as mãos e aproveitando a tranquilidade dele. "Temos Emmett aniversariando hoje e no próximo mês de Alice".

"Então o seu aniversário no mês seguinte, e dois meses depois disso, nosso bebê vai estar aqui conosco", Bella acrescentou, sorrindo largo enquanto esfregava seu estômago.

Entramos na casa e Alice imediatamente roubou Bella de mim, levando-a para cima para se trocar.

Eu comecei a trabalhar no plano de Alice e me aproximer de James. Ele estava sozinho perto da porta da frente, os olhos treinados na escadaria que Alice e Bella tinha apenas caminhado. Eu afastei a contrariedade que estava sentindo e sorri para ele. "Olá, James. Ainda bem que você pode fazer isso", eu disse, estendendo minha mão na direção dele.

Ele olhou para minha mão por uma fração de segundo antes de olhar para as escadas novamente. "Onde está Bella?"

"Ela está com minha irmã. Ela deve estar de volta em breve", eu respondi.

"Eee", Lily gritou enquanto esbarrou em minhas pernas.

Sorri enquanto inclinei-me e peguei-a em meus braços. "Olá, Lily Bear", eu ri beijando a bochecha dela.

Eu a coloquei na dobra do meu braço, ela me falou em seu próprio idioma. As únicas palavras que eu entendi foi "amor" e "Eee". De repente, ela se inclinou e me deu um beijo no nariz. Eu ri e ela riu junto comigo.

"James, esta é minha sobrinha, Lily. Ela é filha do irmão de Bella, Emmett, e sua esposa, Rosalie," eu disse, apontando os dois para ele.

"_Esse _é irmão de Bella?" James perguntou, empalidecendo enquanto tomou, à vista de Emmett flexionando o braço para Jasper. Parecia que tinha acabado o seu jogo e Emmet estava curtindo sua vitória.

A parte infantil me assumiu, gostando de ver James apavorado. "Emmett, venha aqui por um segundo. Há alguém que eu quero que você conheça", disse.

"Pa-pii", Lily cantou, acenando para ele.

"O que foi, Princesa?" Emmett perguntou, batendo as mãos e depois mantê-los abertos para Lily.

Lily inclinou seu corpo inteiro para a frente, lançando-se nas mãos de grandes Emmett. Ele levantou-a acima da cabeça, fazendo-a rir, e então ela caiu com segurança na curva de seu braço, ele colocou um beijo na bochecha.

"Emmett, este é estudante e amigo de Bella, James," Eu apresentei.

Emmett estendeu a mão e agarrou-o rapidamente o de James. Sorri enquanto os tendões do antebraço e do pulso de Emmett estavam tensos, sabendo que ele estava apertando a mão de James tão forte quanto ele podia. "James, prazer em conhecê-lo", Emmett disse, fazendo o som da sua voz rouca. "Eu vou te dar o mesmo alerta que eu dou a qualquer um que chega perto da minha irmã… Faça-a chorar, e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido."

Emmett rapidamente deixou James quando Lily começou a ter um mergulho de nariz em direção a mim. Emmett e eu rimos quando nós a impedimos de cair, e eu peguei uma risonha Lily em meus braços.

"Lily Bear, o que você está fazendo para seu pai e seu tio?" minha mãe arrulhou, aparecendo ao lado de nós.

As sobrancelhas de Lily foram para baixo e seus lábios puxaram em uma linha determinada. Ela abriu a boca e praticamente gritou a palavra para minha mãe. "Ovávó". Lily imediatamente sorriu e bateu palmas, orgulhosa de sua realização.

"O que foi isso?" Emmett perguntou, coçando a nuca.

"Foi a avó de trás pra frente e na fala do bebê", minha mãe riu, levando Lily em seus braços.

"Mãe, esse é James," eu disse. "James, esta é a minha mãe, Esme."

"É bom conhecer você, James. Oferta para eu apertar sua mão, mas como vocês podem ver, eu tenho minhas mãos cheias", ela riu enquanto Lily mexeu em seus braços.

"Edward!" Bella gritou, parecendo muito animado. "Olha o que Alice me deu!"

Virei para vê-la descendo os últimos degraus, segurando o braço de minha irmã. Bella ainda estava vestindo o jeans que ela tinha na anterior, mas agora ela tinha uma camiseta cinza por diante. Eu li a impressão em sua camisa e comecei a rir enquanto eu caminhava até ela.

"Muito apropriado", eu r, envolvendo os meus braços em torno dela.

"Eu pensei assim também", ela riu, abraçando-me.

"Eu não poderia resistir," Alice tocou.

"Deixe-me ver", Emmett exigiu, tocando em meu braço.

Movi para o lado, mas não deixando Bella, ela não me deixou ir e eu estava feliz em ver isso.

"Propriedade do meu menino, XY", Emmett leu. "Qual é a coisa XY? Desde quando é tem uma classificação?"

"É o primeiro cromossomo para um menino", Jasper riu.

Alice inclinou-se e apertou a bochecha da barriga de Bella. "Não se preocupe, Baby. Nós não somos todos tão idiotas como seu tio Emmett."

"Ah, sim?" Emmett disse, empurrando Alice para fora do caminho. Agachou-se para que seu rosto estivesse na altura do estômago da minha esposa. "Pequeno homem, deixe-me ser o primeiro a avisá-lo… a duende é do mal. M-A-L-V-A-D-A. Lembre-se disso."

"Pare de dizer ao meu bebê dizer coisas assim," Bella exigiu, cobrindo a barriga com os braços. "Ele pode ouvi-lo agora que eu tenho vinte semanas."

"Nós sabemos", Emmett e Alice riu. "Nós estamos apenas brincando, Squirt", Emmett acrescentou.

"Com todos os fluidos em torno dele, eu não acho que ele pode ouvir as palavras reais, apenas tons de voz," James saltou. "Enquanto eles dizem que muito bem, ele não vai saber a diferença. E mesmo depois de ele nascer, vai ser quase um ano antes, dele começa a realmente entender que as palavras têm significados."

"E você sabe muito sobre bebês, por que?" Rose perguntou, cruzando os braços e olhando para James um pouco. Rose era a única que acreditava em mim e as intenções de James.

"Minha irmã está grávida e eu leio o seu livro com ela," James respondeu.

"De quanto tempo ela está?" Rose questionou.

"Um… 38 semanas", disse ele.

"E ela fez uma viagem de carro a Minnesota? Ela está louca?" Rose perguntou, sua voz ligeiramente subiu. "Ela está muito perto do parto para tomar uma longa viagem em um carro."

"Eu disse viagem de carro? Eu queria dizer vôo. Eles sobrevoaram. É apenas um par de horas", disse James.

"Eles não poderiam ter voado," Bella disse, puxando para baixo as sobrancelhas, assim como os lábios. "Os médicos não permitem você entre no avião nessa fase da sua gravidez. As mudanças de pressão poderia enviar-lhe a um trabalho de parto."

"Bem, ela pegou alguma nota dele ou algo assim desde que ela apenas vai estar por poucos dias," James respondeu.

"Ela deve encontrar um novo médico," disse meu pai, tendo entrado na sala em algum ponto. "É extremamente perigoso permitir que esse tipo de coisa, tanto para o bebê e a mãe."

James deu de ombros. "Ela fez isso com o filho da última vez, por isso não é grande coisa."

"Você nunca mencionou que ela já teve um filho," Bella disse.

"Bem, não… eu não disse." James empurrou o seu vidro no nariz, olhando nervoso, bem, pelo menos, ele olhou assim pra mim.

"É um menino ou uma menina? Quantos anos tem ele ou ela?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu não sei", respondeu James. "Ela era jovem, então, assim que minha irmã deu para adoção. Agora que ela é casada, e queria ter um bebê."

Emmett chutou o meu pé com a sua e eu olhei para ele, chocado ao encontrá-lo fervendo. "Eu acho que agora seria um ótimo momento para começar a festa para o aniversariante. Se continuarmos com a conversa de bebê, ele é capaz de começar a fazer beicinho", eu anunciei.

"Bolo!" Emmett disse na qualidade de animador. "Vamos pegá-lo e trazê-lo para a sala de jantar."

"Jazz, é melhor você vir me ajudar a mantê-lo longe de comer," Eu ri. Eu beijei a testa de Bella e então deixei-a ir, não satisfeito com as linhas na sua testa enrugada.

Logo estávamos na cozinha com a porta fechada, Emmett soltou com um rosário de palavrões enquanto andava ao redor da bancada de cozinha. Ele veio a uma parada abrupta e as veias se destacaram em seu pescoço quando ele levou em um respirar fundo. "Esse desgraçado está mentindo para a minha irmã", ele disse por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Eu não sei se ele está ou não, mas eu duvidava a algum tempo que ele realmente tinha uma irmã", disse ele.

"Ele está definitivamente nervoso e assustado", Jasper disse. "Você viu a forma como os olhos estavam rodando em torno da sala?"

"Sim, exceto quando ele olhou para minha irmã e estava todo pateta", Emmett bufou.

"Pelo menos eu sei que não estou vendo coisas", eu suspirei, sentando na mesa.

"Desculpe cara", Emmett disse, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Nós deveríamos ter-lhe dado o benefício da dúvida e dado uma olhada neste palhaço mais cedo."

"Desculpe, Edward. Alice mesma pensou que estava apenas exagerando neste momento", Jasper disse-me.

"Eu sei. E eu sei que é minha culpa que vocês pensaram que isso. Pelo menos você vê o que eu vejo agora", eu respondi.

"Bella sabe que algo está fora do lugar. Isso é bom também", acrescentou Jasper.

"Sim, mas ele vai explicar isso como sempre faz", eu suspirei. "É como as coisas foram acontecendo durante o mês passado. Eu quase o peguei em uma mentira, ele se explicou, e então Bella brigou comigo por estar 'interrogando' ele".

"Bem, isso acaba sendo desagradavelmente feliz direito ao inferno aqui," Emmett rosnou. "Ninguém com parafusos se mete com minha irmã e seu casamento, e foge disso."

"Você não pode simplesmente ir lá e esmurrá-lo", Jasper disse, pondo a mão no braço de Emmett. "Isso vai levar a fineza de nossa parte. Bella quer acreditar que esse cara é legal por isso temos que deixar que enfie os pés pelas mãos até que ela veja por si mesma que ele é cheio de ar quente."

"Então como fazemos isso?" Emmett perguntou.

"Alice tem um plano", eu anunciei. Eles olharam um para o outro, trocando sorrisos, antes de se sentar à mesa comigo. "Então, aqui está como isso funciona ..."

* * *

**Será que James será desmascarado? Hum vamos descobrir no próximo capítulo...**

**Obrigada por cada review, e comentem por favor.**

**xx até Sexta  
**


	23. Festa de Emmett p2: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - Festa de Emmett ****– parte 2 (****Bella PDV)**

"E você sabe muito sobre bebês, por que?" Rose perguntou, parecendo irritada. Ela pareceu concordar com a idéia maluca de Edward sobre James estar apaixonado por mim.

James deu um sorriso tímido quando ele olhou para minha cunhada. "Minha irmã está grávida e eu leio o seu livro com ela,"

"De quanto tempo ela está?" Rose questionou.

"Um… 38 semanas", disse ele.

"E ela fez uma viagem de carro a Minnesota? Ela está louca?" Rose perguntou, sua voz ligeiramente a subindo. Eu não gostei realmente da idéia. Se eu soubesse que era tão longo, eu teria dito a ele como perigoso para sua irmã. "Ela está muito perto do parto para tomar uma longa viagem em um carro." Rose disse.

"Eu disse viagem de carro? Eu queria dizer vôo. Eles sobrevoaram. É apenas um par de horas", disse James.

Isso não faz sentido. Nenhum médico no seu perfeito juízo iria deixar uma mulher grávida voar, não importa quão pequeno o vôo. "Eles não poderiam ter voado", disse-lhes, na esperança de James estava confuso de ser nervoso ao redor da minha família. "Os médicos não permitem você entre no avião nessa fase da sua gravidez. As mudanças de pressão poderia enviar-lhe a um trabalho de parto."

" Bem, ela pegou alguma nota dele ou algo assim desde que ela apenas vai estar por poucos dias,"James respondeu.

"Ela deve encontrar um novo médico," Carlisle disse de seu lugar ao lado de Esme. "É extremamente perigoso permitir que esse tipo de coisa, tanto para o bebê e a mãe."

"Ela fez isso com o filho da última vez, por isso não é grande coisa," James respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

Por que ele estava agindo de modo casual? Quando ele falou sobre sua irmã antes, ele soou como se ele estivesse realmente envolvido em sua vida e cuidado dela. Então, como poderia ele simplesmente dar de ombros sobre ela fazer algo tão perigoso? E por que ele nunca mencionou já ter uma sobrinha ou sobrinho? Eu falei sobre Lily toneladas de vezes já. Então eu decidi ver o que ele diria. "Você nunca mencionou que ela já teve um filho," disse ele.

"Bem, não… eu não disse." Ele mudou seus pés e empurrou os óculos no nariz. Por que ele estava tão nervoso? Não podia ser a minha família. Estavam todos agindo tão acolhedores, até mesmo Edward.

"É um menino ou uma menina? Quantos anos tem ele ou ela?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu não sei", respondeu James. "Ela era jovem, então, assim que minha irmã deu para adoção. Agora que ela é casada, e queria ter um bebê."

Eu não poderia ajudar a carranca que tomou conta do meu rosto. Isso não fazia sentido. Por que James nunca mencionou essas coisas antes? Ele estava envergonhado da primeira gravidez de sua irmã? Ou era apenas a sua timidez que o mantinha quieto?

"Eu acho que agora seria um ótimo momento para começar a festa para o aniversariante. Se continuarmos com a conversa de bebê, ele é capaz de começar a fazer beicinho", Edward disse de repente.

"Bolo!" Emmett gritou animadamente, fazendo-me sorrir um pouco. "Vamos pegá-lo e trazê-lo para a sala de jantar."

"Jazz, é melhor você vir me ajudar a mantê-lo longe de comer," Edward riu. Ele beijou o lado da minha cabeça e, em seguida, levou os braços longe indo para a cozinha com Emmett e Jazz.

"Sinto muito, James, mas eu tenho que perguntar. Por que não você já mencionou essas coisas sobre a sua irmã antes?" Eu questionei.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e então olhou para Alice com Rose, e, finalmente, de volta para mim. "Elas simplesmente não chegaram", respondeu ele.

"Isso não é verdade, James," Eu disse a ele. "Eu perguntei-lhe se era a primeira gravidez de sua irmã e você me disse que era".

"Bem, isso é porque é para ela. Ela não gosta de pensar sobre o bebê que ela deu para adoção", disse ele.

"Por que não?" Alice perguntou. "Ela obviamente cuidou do bebê, se ela decidiu tê-lo e dá-lo para adoção. Ela deve ter queria que ela tivesse uma vida melhor."

"Eu não sei", disse ele, soando na defensiva. "Ela só não o faz."

Rosa e Alice tomaram um passo mais perto de mim e pela primeira vez, eu não senti que eles estavam exagerando. Algo estava muito errado aqui. "James, o que está acontecendo? Você está apenas nervoso ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim", respondeu ele imediatamente. "Seu marido está sempre tentando me fazer sentir como se eu estivesse invadindo. E que teu irmão tentou quebrar a minha mão mais cedo e me ameaçou."

"Eu sei para um fato que Edward cumprimentou-o com bondade e gentileza", disse Rose. "Eu estava perto desde que a minha filha tinha ido ao seu encontro."

"E Emmett só tem um jeito estranho de acolher as pessoas", acrescentei. "Meu irmão é muito doce, uma vez que você começa a conhecê-lo."

James balançou a cabeça, empurrando os óculos novamente. "Você não viu a forma como eles estavam olhando para mim."

"Que maneira foi James?" Esme perguntou. "Eu devo ter perdido aquele olhar quando eu estava de pé ao lado de vocês três."

"Bella, porque é a sua família me atacando?" , ele perguntou, olhando para mim tristemente.

"Eles não estão", defendia. "Eles estão apenas curioso sobre o amigo que convidou mais. Por que você está agindo assim com medo deles?"

"Porque eles são assustadores", respondeu ele. "Olha, essa foi uma péssima idéia. Eu acho que deveria ir. Minha irmã não está em casa, para que eu possa ter a sua casa para mim."

Suspirei, não querendo que ele ficasse em casa sozinho em um sábado. Lembrei-me muito bem como eram só os meus dias sem amigos antes de Emmett viver comigo, completamente virando meu mundo de cabeça para baixo e o arrumando. Se eles não tivessem decidido dar uma chance para mim e me conhecer, eu não teria essa família maravilhosa e meu marido maravilhoso. E olhando para James, eu senti que era minha chance de devolver alguma coisa e fazer meus pais orgulhosos.

"Não, James, por favor, fique", disse. "Lamento que você se sentiu desconfortável com as perguntas. Minha família realmente é apenas curiosa. E sua irmã viajar falei apenas porque é perigoso."

"Minha irmã é teimosa e ela realmente não ouve as pessoas. Quanto mais você diz a ela para não fazer alguma coisa, mais ela quer fazê-lo", disse ele. "Eu fico um pouco na defensiva, por vezes, da sua, e eu acho que só saiu de forma errada."

Eu sorri e acariciou seu ombro. "Está tudo bem. Eu tenho uma reputação de ser um pouco teimosa mesmo." Tanto quanto eu odiava admiti-lo, James estava agindo estranho. Gostaria apenas de ter a certeza da linha da nossa amizade foi claramente desenhado… e talvez um pequeno espaço extra entre nós por algum tempo não querendo magoá-lo. Eu não queria que James tivesse todas as idéias erradas sobre mim, eu estava apenas tentando ser seu amigo.

"Bee-Bee", Lily cantou, agitando os braçinhos para mim a partir de seu lugar nos braços do avô.

Eu feliz peguei-a, abraçando-a. "James, você conheceu Lily antes?"

"Sim, eu fiz. Ela é linda", disse ele, atingindo a mão em sua direção.

Lily gemeu e enfiou seu corpo contra o meu lado direito, afastando-se James.

"Está tudo bem, querida," eu arrulhei. "James é amigo da tia de Bella."

Lily apenas fez um ruído descontente e virou o rosto de James, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Eu acho que ela está se sentindo-se tímida hoje também," eu disse. Mas eu não tinha tanta certeza sobre isso—Eu nunca vi Lily fugir de alguém.

Edward apareceu e passou os braços em volta de mim por trás, apoiando uma das mãos sobre o nosso bebê. "Algumas semanas mais e este barriga vai estar muito grande para que você mantenha Lily no colo", ele sussurrou.

"É exatamente por isso que estou abraçando tanto ela agora", disse, fazendo cócegas no queixo de Lily e fazendo-a rir de mim.

"Ela ama Bee Bee e Eee", Rose deu uma risadinha. "E já que vocês dois são tão queridos, eu sei que você não vão saltar da chance de serem babás para ela esta sexta à noite."

"Oh, Edward! Vamos ter Lily toda para nós", eu disse já mais animada com as coisas que eu estava pensando em fazer com a minha sobrinha. "Rose, deixe-a passar a noite conosco, também."

"Eu não sei, Squirt", Emmett disse, abanando a cabeça. "Tem certeza que você tem energia suficiente para isso? Lily está frenética agora que ela anda."

"Ela está grávida, não inválida," James saltou.

"Obrigada, James," Eu ri. "Mas isso é apenas como brincadeira de Em. Ele não quis dizer nada com isso."

"Por que não nos dirigimos todos para a sala de jantar antes de acender as velas no bolo de Emmett?" Edward sugeriu.

"Lily, você vai ajudar o papai soprar suas velas?" Perguntei enquanto Edward caminhou conosco para a sala de jantar.

"Você tem que soprar muito forte", Edward disse a ela, tomando-lhe a mão oferecida e beijando as costas dela. "Pense que você pode fazer isso?"

"Mostrar como é Edward. Ela provavelmente não se lembra de seu aniversário", eu disse a ele.

Edward teve Lily nos braços e apontou para o bolo. "Basta abrir a boca e vá assim." Ele mostrou para ela, soprando suavemente seu cabelo longe de sua testa.

Lily deu uma risadinha e bateu a mão onde a respiração de Edward tocou sua cabeça. Ela sorriu para ele e fez o mesmo, soltando saliva de bebê em sua bochecha e do nariz.

"Boa coisa que você fechou seus olhos," Eu ri, cutucando-o na lateral.

"Você ensina da próxima vez", disse ele, sorrindo enquanto enxugava o rosto com a manga da camisa.

"De jeito nenhum. Você é o Tutor boy", disse ele.

"Dê-me minha menina", Emmett pediu, segurando seus braços abertos. Edward riu quando ele passou mais de Lily.

"Bella, eu puxei a cadeira para você", disse James, de pé atrás da cadeira ao meu lado.

"Obrigada, James," eu respondi. "Mas eu estou indo sentar com Edward." Eu tinha começado mal as palavras antes de Edward pegar-me e sentar-me no colo dele. Eu brinquei batendo no peito dele e, em seguida, beijei os seus lábios para mostrar que eu não estava chateada. "Eu te amo".

"Te amo mais", ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço, colocando alguns beijos suaves de boca aberta ali.

"Vocês dois se comportar ai", Alice riu.

"Silêncio, Pixie," Eu brinquei, sorrindo para ela enquanto Edward puxou os braços ao meu redor.

"Todos olhando para mim por favor", Emmett anunciou, segurando Lily nos braços de modo que os dois estavam de frente para o seu bolo. "Squirt, você quer fazer as honras da casa?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, como meu sorriso aumentou e a sala ficou silenciosa. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e depois cantou baixinho para o meu irmão mais velho. "Feliz aniversário para você, feliz aniversário para você, feliz aniversário querido Emmett. Nós todos amamos você."

O barulho na sala explodiu de uma vez, com gritos e aplausos. Edward beijou meu rosto e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Você tem a voz de um anjo, amor. Fico feliz que você sentiu bem em cantar para ele."

"Foi uma canção curta," dei de ombros.

"Obrigado, Squirt", Emmett disse, inclinando-se e beijando minha bochecha.

"Por nada, Irmão Urso", eu respondi, beijando-o de volta.

"Eu não sabia que você poderia cantar assim", disse James, parecendo assustado.

Eu ri quando me virei de volta para ver Edward e James. "Minha família acha que eu faço um bom trabalho. Eu não sinto como se tive fôlego suficiente para cantar, ultimamente, por isso simplesmente não me ocorreu de mencioná-lo."

"Falando de mencionar," Alice piava, batendo o garfo contra o copo. "Em, longe de mim para roubar suas atenções, mas eu realmente não posso esperar até meu aniversário no próximo mês de mencioná-lo."

"Vá em frente, Pixie. Eu não me importo de partilha", Emmett disse, sorrindo para ela.

"Isso é só porque você tem o seu bolo na sua frente", Jasper riu.

"Não se preocupe com os detalhes, Jazz," Emmett respondeu, com sorrindo largo.

"Qual é a sua notícia, Alice?" Esme perguntou.

"Mamãe, papai, eu espero que você fiquem tão animados sobre isso como Jazz e eu. Nós certamente não queremos que vocês se sintam esmagados ou nada", disse Alice, passando de um pé para o outro.

"Será que você tem outra promoção?" Carlisle perguntou Jasper.

"Oh, não! Não me diga que você tem um que vai ter que se afastar", Esme gritou, pondo a mão sobre o coração.

"Não, não", Alice disse, sacudindo a mão. "Não é nada assim. É só… Bem…"

"Alice, como você pode ficar nervosa?" Jasper riu. "Você está praticando dizer-lhes nos últimos três dias."

"É muita pressão para anunciar algo parecido com isto, Jasper Hale. Eu gostaria de vê-lo fazer um trabalho melhor", Alice reclamou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Os olhos de Rose devem ter atraído para a mesma coisa que os meus porque nós dois gritamos ao mesmo tempo. "Desde quando?"

"Dois meses", Alice deu uma risadinha, segurando dois dedos.

"Explique para o resto de nós", Emmett exigiu.

O sorriso de Alice se aumentou ainda mais. "Estou grávida".

Edward me colocou sobre os meus pés e todos nós cercamos Jasper e Alice, abraçando-os e felicitando-los.

"Como é que vocês dois adivinhar?" Alice perguntou, olhando entre Rose e eu.

Rose deu de ombros e sorriu maliciosamente. "Você está ficando com seios, Pixie.

"O que ela disse," eu ri.

"Eu sei!" Alice gritou. "É tão emocionante. E claro, isso significa que eu preciso de tudo novo, por isso há muitas lojas no nosso futuro imediato."

"E por que você disse… o nosso" eu parei de falar, esperando que eu estivesse errada.

Alice apontou para si mesma, Esme, Rose, e finalmente para mim. "Nosso".

"Veja, Alice, você estava nervosa por nada", disse Rose, abraçando-a. "Você já estava grávida e apenas não sabia disso."

"Eu sei", Alice deu uma risadinha. "É incrível! Bem, Jasper não está todo entusiasmado com a rapidez da minha mudança de emoções, mas ele está tentando."

"Você começou com os seus desejos ainda? E sobre o enjôo de manhã?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada de enjôo matinal até agora", respondeu.

"É um pouco de sorte pixie", eu disse, brincando dando um tapa em seu braço.

"E eu não estou com desejo de só querer coisas esquisitas para comer," Alice riu. "Como no mês passado quando eu tinha que ter parte do seu coberto de mostarda pretzel no salão."

"A avó de três", Esme suspirou, envolvendo os braços em torno de Alice. "Estamos verdadeiramente abençoados".

"Então você está feliz, mamãe?" Alice perguntou, olhando para a mãe com os olhos lacrimejantes.

"Estou em êxtase, minha filha linda", Esme garantiu a ela, beijando seu rosto.

"Posso ter minha vez?" Edward perguntou, exibindo seu sorriso torto e ondulações. Ele abriu os braços para sua irmã e Alice começou a chorar enquanto ele a abraçava. "Lembro-me nesta fase", brincou, sorrindo para ela.

Alice fungou e depois riu. "Desculpe".

Edward limpou as lágrimas, ainda sorrindo. "Parabéns, Ali".

Observando os dois, juntos, Rose e eu começamos a chorar também. Emmett e Lily deram um abraço em Rose, enquanto Jasper pôs o braço em meus ombros, deixando-me chorar em seu ombro.

"Eu nunca tive minha casa toda chorando tanto antes", Carlisle riu.

"Você nunca teve quatro mães antes", Esme fungou, enxugando os olhos com um lenço. "Nossos bebês estão crescidos e tendo seus próprios bebês."

"Esta é uma festa, não uma sessão de choro", Emmett anunciou. "Vamos ter algum do meu bolo. O chocolate vai animar as senhoras encantadoras."

Todos riram com ele como nós soltamos uns dos outros e tomou os nossos lugares de novo. Eu me empoleirado volta na volta de Edward, querer estar perto dele. Ela tinha sido quase insuportável para ter esse espaço entre nós, estas duas últimas semanas, mas eu precisava para ele entender que ele estava errado sobre James. E depois da conversa que tivemos antes, eu sabia que Edward iria manter sua palavra e dar uma chance James, que é tudo que eu queria dele para começar. Enquanto eu ainda considerado Edward ser meu melhor amigo, havia apenas algumas coisas que ele não entendia e que eu não podia falar com ele sobre. Não a menos que eu queria ouvir sua resposta à espera de que "é para o bebê".

"Bella, você gostaria de algum bolo?" James perguntou, oferecendo-me um prato.

"Eu tenho isso, companheiro", Emmett disse, segurando outro prato para mim. "Ela gosta da flor. É a única razão que eu mesmo deixei colocar um no meu bolo."

"Obrigada, Em" Eu disse, pegando o prato dele. "E obrigada, James," eu adicionei.

Os lábios de Edward puxaram para cima em meu sorriso favorito, ele pegou meu prato para mim. "Será que você compartilha comigo?"

"Eu poderia pensar sobre isso", eu ri, cortando um pedaço com o garfo.

"Por favor?" ele implorou, cutucando o seu lábio inferior e fazendo seus olhos verdes olharem triste.

"Ah, tudo bem", eu suspirei, fingindo estar chateada. O sorriso no meu rosto facilmente me levou para longe. Eu segurei o garfo, para Edward ter uma mordida e quando chegou perto dele, afastei e ri. "Não vai ser tão fácil, Tutor-boy".

Ele fez beicinho, assim que ficou tão lindo e alimentei-lhe com a mordida. No fim deixei um pouco de glacê sujar seu lábio — que poderia ter sido um pouco de propósito, mas eu não fiz— para que eu era bom o suficiente para beijá-lo afastado por ele.

"Nada de negócio do macaco na frente de Lily Bear," Emmett disse, sacudindo o dedo para nós.

"Ela não está nem prestando atenção em nós", disse ele. "Seus olhos estão fechados no tio Jasper e uma fatia de bolo que ele a alimenta."

"Ela poderia ter assistido", Emmett argumentou.

"Mas ela não estava", eu disse, cutucando a minha língua no meu irmão.

"Coma o bolo e fique quieta, Squirt", Emmett gargalhou.

Depois nós todos comemos uma fatia do bolo de Emmett — e Alice tinha gostado do segundo, — todos nós fizemos nossos caminhos separados. Rose subiu para colocar Lily no seu berço, enquanto Esme e Alice subiram as escadas para olhar os itens do bebê que Esme guardava. Emmett, Edward, e Jasper foram para a cozinha para lavar os pratos, e Carlisle desapareceu em seu escritório. James me seguiu até a sala, ainda sentindo-se tímido demais para ir com os homens.

Sentei-me no sofá duplo e colocar meus pés em cima da mesa, gemendo um pouco na mudança de pressão. Eu expulso o meu tênis e, em seguida, balançou os pés no sofá feliz por estar descansando-os.

James sentou-se na borda da mesa e agarrou o meu pé, esfregando a parte inferior para mim. "Minha irmã me fazer isso por ela, pelo menos, duas vezes por dia", disse ele.

Puxei meu pé, dando-lhe um sorriso amigável, embora eu me sentia mais vontade de chutá-lo. "Edward gosta de fazer isso por mim", disse.

"Oh, ok. Eu só estava tentando ajudar," James respondeu, franzindo a testa enquanto ele empurrou os óculos no nariz.

"Squirt, diga ao seu marido que Disturbed é a maior banda de alternativos", Emmett gritou da cozinha.

"Diga a ele mesmo," Eu gritei de volta, rindo um pouco. Emmett, Jasper, e Edward mal podiam ter uma quantidade de tempo sem encontrar algo a discutir, e hoje, eu estava agradecida pela distração.

"Por que ele continua a te chamar disso?" James perguntou.

"É o apelido que ele me deu quando eu era apenas uma criança", expliquei. "Ele provavelmente vai sempre chamar-me disso."

"É um pouco depreciativo", disse James.

"Só se ele quiser dizer isso dessa forma, o que ele não quer", respondi.

"Parece apenas que os homens de sua família tratá-lo como se fosse ainda uma criança e um adulto, não apenas como eles", continuou ele.

"Eu não concordo com isso", argumentei, a paciência começando a sumir um pouco. Eu respirei fundo, tentando ser consciente de minha pressão arterial. "Acho que eles tratam-me como alguém que se importam muito e gostariam de fazer tudo a sua maneira de proteger".

"Bella", disse James, tomando minha mão.

Eu não gostei de seu tom de voz ou a forma como ele estava segurando minha mão. "James?"

"Eu sei que meu tempo está distante. É muito mais fácil para você ser você mesma longe de todos eles. Eu realmente deveria esperar até que estivéssemos sozinhos na escola na segunda-feira, mas eu preciso colocar isso para fora. "

"James, solte a minha mão", disse eu, tentando puxá-la de volta.

Ele apertou seu mais nela em vez de deixar ir. "Bella, deixe-me ajudá-la. Deixe-me te amar. Posso te levar para longe deles para que possa realmente ser você mesma e ser feliz. Você não terá todos eles dizendo o que fazer, o que comer, e quando fazê-lo. E eu posso cuidar do bebê com você. Vou tratá-lo como meu próprio e tudo. "

"James, pare ai. Eu amo meu marido e minha família. Eu não sei como, mas você pode ter a idéia errada sobre eles, porque eu não quero sair e já estou feliz com eles."

"Como ele pode fazer você feliz? Ele nem sequer percebe o quão capaz você é! Ele definha você com seu comportamento selvagem, Bella. Ele está sempre tentando lhe dizer o que fazer."

"E, geralmente, Edward está certo!" Eu gritei, finalmente puxando a minha mão de James. Eu ia ter um monte de desculpas para o meu marido antes que este dia terminasse, mas eu não podia pensar nisso agora. Não, agora, eu tinha uma mosca para espantar. "James é hora de você sair".

"Você realmente não quis dizer isso."

"Eu quis. Saia agora, James. Não me faça chamar Edward ou Emmett."

"Você realmente não o ama. Você não pode", argumentou James, sacudindo a cabeça. "Você nunca poderia amar alguém tão controlador."

Edward era um monte de coisas, mas o controlador não era um deles. Sim, ele era protetor, mas tinha mais a ver comigo, provando que eu precisava de proteção mais do que naturalmente precisava. Eu tentei manter a calma, sem saber se eu estava com mais raiva de James por começar a idéia errada de mim mesmo ou para perdê-lo completamente.

"Lembra do dia em que escorreguei e caiu, quando você me pegou?" Eu perguntei. "Isso nunca teria acontecido se eu tivesse escutado Edward e esperado ele vir me pegar. Se eu estivesse com Edward, ele teria visto o gelo e me tirado do caminho, ou ele teria me segurado firme o suficiente para que eu nunca tivesse escorregado. Não importa o quão infeliz eu fique, Edward está sempre lá para se certificar de que eu não caia. É só quando eu estou sozinha e de cabeça cheia que alguma coisa acontece." Quanto mais eu falava, mais as palavras soavam verdadeiras e mais profundo que se afundou em meu coração. "Edward não é controlador, James. Ele é apaixonado por mim e se recusa a se arriscar a perder. Agora, eu realmente acho que você deveria ir." Levantei-me e movi para as escadas, com a necessidade de encontrar Rose e Alice antes que eu falasse com o Edward.

"Bella, eu posso te amar melhor do que ele", disse James, sua voz me parando ao pé das escadas.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e comecei a subir, não tendo paciência para responder a esta declaração sem a gritar para o idiota. Eu precisava falar com minhas amigas e obter alguns esclarecimentos sobre esta situação. Então, eu teria que falar com Edward. Uma vez que foi feito, _nós _teríamos que sentar com James e limpar toda essa bagunça feia.

Segui os sons de risos e encontrei Esme, Alice e Rosalie espalhados no chão, olhando através do livro de bebê da Alice.

"Você realmente devia deixar seu cabelo crescer, Alice", contou Rose. "Olha como você tinha esses longos cachos adoráveis."

"Fiquei cansada dos meninos colocando chiclete no meu cabelo, então eu fiz a minha mãe me levar para o salão para cortar", disse Alice.

"Eu chorei", Esme deu uma risadinha. "Todos os belos cachos indo em apenas alguns poucos cortes".

"Por que seu olhar está tão triste?" Rose me perguntou, batendo o local ao lado dela. Ela e Esme pegaram minhas mãos, ajudando-me a ir para o chão.

"Estou em apuros", eu suspirei, descansando minha cabeça no ombro de Rose.

"O que aconteceu?" Alice perguntou, segurando uma de minhas mãos.

"Basicamente, eu só fui pedida para fugir do meu marido e família para viver a minha vida real com James. Aparentemente, não pareço feliz e Edward é bárbaro", expliquei. Mal as palavras saíram da minha boca que a enormidade de coisas que eu julguei mal me atingiram rapidamente seguido por minhas lágrimas e soluços.

Rose, Esme e Alice encontraram uma maneira de me abraçar ao mesmo tempo, enquanto elas tentavam me consolar, me dizendo que não foi culpa minha. Mas como não poderia ser? Eu queria um amigo fora da minha família que eu havia ignorado tudo o que eu não queria ver. E agora que meus olhos estavam abertos, eu poderia ver todas as maneiras em que o comportamento James deveria ter me colocado na borda. Havia um monte de respostas estranhas e perguntas sem resposta.

"Eu sei que é estúpido," Eu funguei escovando minhas lágrimas com as costas da minha mão. "Eu nem sei por que agora, mas eu queria um amigo fora de vocês. Isso foi uma coisa boba de querer, porque ninguém me entende melhor do que todos vocês."

"Ela pode ter tido algo a ver com a maneira que todos nós temos sido com o bebe e você", Rose disse, dobrando alguns dos meus cabelos atrás da minha orelha. "Tenho certeza de que era bom ter alguém para tratá-la como uma pessoa normal, em vez de uma mulher grávida frágil."

Eu balancei a cabeça, fungando novamente. "Isso era bom." E então pensei em Edward e como eu estava tão irritada com ele e comecei a chorar novamente. "Eu fui tão mau para Edward. Eu nem sequer acreditei nele."

"Calma, Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem", Esme me assegurou.

"Ele vai ficar tão irritado", eu solucei.

"Não, querida," Alice disse, usando um pano para tentar secar meu rosto. Eu não tinha idéia de onde ela tinha pegado, mas senti o tecido fresco maravilhoso na minha pele superaquecida. "Eu mesma não acreditei em Edward desta vez", ela continuou. "E ele só vai ficar chateado que você está chateada. Ele estava tentando impedi-la de chegar a esse ponto para que você não se sentisse culpada por sentimentos perdidos de James."

"Woah!" Emmett riu, pulando para o quarto. "Esse é outro daqueles hormônios que induz a chorar?"

"Não, esta é sua irmã machucada e suas piadas não são engraçadas", Rose vociferou.

"Bella?" Emmett perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado. "Você está bem? Você se machucou?"

"É apenas os seus sentimentos neste momento", Esme disse, alisando meu braço. "Ela vai ficar bem quando se acalmar."

"Quer que eu vá buscar Eddie?" Emmett perguntou, escovando o meu cabelo com a mão grande.

Eu balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, inclinando-me sobre Rose enquanto as lágrimas começaram mais uma vez.

Emmett apertou os lábios na minha testa. "Eu já volto, Squirt. Você simplesmente relaxe com Rosie".

"Gravidez chupa os hormônios," Alice anunciou em voz alta. Algo sobre o jeito que ela tinha dito me fez rir e eu abri meus olhos para encontrá-la. "Sem querer ofender, Bells, mas eu realmente não quero chorar tanto como você", continuou ela. "Olhos inchados nunca combinaram comigo."

Eu ri novamente e peguei a toalha dela, limpando meu próprio rosto. "Continue fazendo as piadas, Pixie," Eu funguei. "E então, quando você se enjoar de manhã todos os dias, você saberá que foi a minha maldição que fez isso."

"Vamos coloca-la em pé", disse Rose. "Dessa forma, quando Edward chegar, vocês podem ir até seu quarto e conversar."

"Eu sinto muito. Estou estragando a festa de Emmett," eu suspirei, enquanto Rose e Esme me colocavam de pé.

Rose deu de ombros. "Ele teve o seu bolo. Ele está bem."

"E nós vamos considerar esse intervalo," Alice tocou. "Você vai falar com meu irmão e depois vamos todos nos encontrar na sala."

"Falar-me sobre o quê?" perguntou uma voz de veludo atrás de nós.

Virei e sorri para ele e seu próprio sorriso desvaneceu-se em um olhar de preocupação. Ele atravessou rapidamente a curta distância entre nós e levou-me em seus braços. "O que há de errado, Bella? Você parece que estava chorando."

"Em não te disse?" Sussurrei.

"Não. Ele apenas me disse que queria que eu viesse aqui em cima," Edward respondeu.

"Leve-a ao seu quarto," Alice instruído. "Nós estaremos lá embaixo quando vocês estiverem prontos para se juntar a nós novamente."

Cada uma das mulheres da minha vida beijou meu rosto na saída, sussurrando palavras de incentivo para mim. Eu sorri para elas, sabendo que eu tinha a sorte de ter este tipo de sistema de apoio surpreendente.

Edward e eu subimos as escadas para o nosso quarto, nenhum de nós dizendo uma palavra. Quanto mais perto eu comecei a nossa porta do quarto, mais chateada eu me senti e mais eu tentava não chorar. Isso seria bastante duro sem ser uma bagunça chorando em cima das coisas. Eu só podia esperar que Edward estivesse disposto a ouvir e entender algo que eu não tinha sido capaz de fazer por ele.

* * *

**Ai esse James... coitada da Bella. Mas eu entendo o ponto dela, em querer ter tido uma amizade com James, não querer que todos a vissem como a frágil... Não precisou que fizessem algo, o próprio James pisou na bola completamente.**

**Bem espero que tenham gostado. Planejo postar o próximo na terça...**

**Obg pelos comentários, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos e até  
**


	24. Fazendo as Pazes: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Fazendo as Pazes (****Bella PDV)**

Edward me sentou no sofá e em seguida sentou-se ao meu lado, segurando minhas mãos. "Diga-me o que você está te perturbando, amor". Suas palavras afetuosas e seu comportamento calmo me fizeram sentir como uma idiota ainda mais pela forma como eu havia agido com ele.

"Sinto muito", eu solucei, caindo no seu peito e tentando me esconder lá.

"Calma, Bella," ele disse suavemente, correndo as mãos sobre o meu cabelo e meu braço. "O que está errado, nós vamos corrigi-lo juntos. Acalme-se assim que você pode me dizer sobre isso."

Eu ainda tinha a toalha Alice havia me dado em minhas mãos, então eu usei-o para secar meu rosto o melhor que pude – a pobre toalhinha tornou-se um ensopado de lágrimas. Eu tomei uma respiração estremecida e obriguei-me a encontrar aqueles olhos verdes dele. "Eu estava errada… sobre tudo sobre James…", eu disse, fazendo uma pausa para respirar e manter-me sem chorar.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward perguntou, movendo-me para que eu estivesse em seu colo e nos seus braços.

Apenas a maneira que ele disse isso, deixou-me saber que estava realmente preocupado com nesse exato momento e não foi o ciúme que ele estava sentindo. Isso não ajudava o meu estado emocional em tudo e eu tive que morder o lábio para não gritar, eu me senti tão horrível.

"Por favor, Bella. Fale", disse ele, balançando-me suavemente.

"Ele queria que eu deixasse você por ele. Ele pensou que você e os outros estavam me tratando como uma criança e me impedindo de ser feliz. Edward, eu não sei por que ele acha isso. Eu nunca disse nada parecido sobre você, ou alguém em nossa família. Nem mesmo quando eu estava brava com você. "

"Acho que James só se convenceu de que você não é feliz para justificar que o perseguem."

"Você estava certo e agora eu me sinto tão horrível e eu não sei o que fazer sobre qualquer coisa", eu disse em uma corrida, na esperança de que se dissesse mais rápido, de alguma forma iria doer menos.

"Se isso ajudar em tudo, eu não queria estar certo. Eu não queria que você estivesse machucada assim, Bella".

"E essa é a pior parte de tudo," Eu chorei, virando meu rosto em sua camisa. Desta vez, não havia como parar as lágrimas e soluços, e eu apenas teria que esperar até chorar todas elas.

Edward continuou a me acalmar enquanto ele cantarolava a minha canção uma e outra vez. Eu não me acalmei apenas fiquei paralisada. Em um minuto, eu estava chorando e ensopando a camisa de Edward, e no seguinte, eu estava encostada nele e olhando fixamente para fora das janelas. Fiquei tanto tempo que eu comecei a ver o sol mergulhar atrás das árvores e as estrelas saírem.

Fechei os olhos por um segundo e quando abri, eu estava sozinha na cama. O quarto estava iluminado pela luz que derramava pela porta do banheiro. Eu sabia desde o silêncio que Edward não estava no nosso quarto.

Eu empurrei as cobertas para trás, surpresa ao descobrir que eu estava na camisa que Alice tinha dado a mim e minhas meias. Edward deve ter me despido a deixado-me mais confortável, eu queria que me deixasse tão fisicamente miserável como eu estava emocionalmente. Eu merecia.

Pensando para trás ao longo dos últimos meses, pude ver o que tinha acontecido muito mais fácil. Se fosse no ano passado, eu teria espantado James a uma milha de distância. Todas essas esquisitices que eu pensar ser sua timidez teria sido enorme bandeira vermelha ondulando ao vento. Mas eu tinha começado a me distrair por todas as coisas estarem acontecendo e eu estava à procura de algum sinal de normalidade tão difícil que me fez cego.

Eu costumava ser independente e intuitiva, e cheia de energia. Agora, eu vivia o mesmo dia, mais e mais. Levantava-me cedo, tirava a minha pressão arterial e tomava a minha pulsação, tinha um café da manhã saudável que eu tinha muito pouco a dizer, ia trabalhar, almoçava, voltava ao trabalho, voltava para casa para trabalhar um pouco mais, tirava a minha pressão arterial e tomava a minha pulsação novamente, tinha um jantar eu também não tinha nada a dizer, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa que realmente queria fazer, estava dormindo. Eu sabia que essas coisas eram importantes e que eram para o bebê, mas eu senti que desde que tinha começado a gravidez, eu tinha parado viver. Eu não era Bella. Eu estava mais para a incubadora do bebê. E eu sabia que era um absurdo a sensação disso, então eu não me incomodei em dizer a ninguém, especialmente depois que tinha tentado com Edward algumas vezes só para ouvir "é para o bebê". Então eu trancava a normalidade em torno de James, e uma hora ou duas por dia, onde eu poderia fingir que era o meu antigo eu… E eu tinha sido absurdamente egoísta nas minhas ações.

Eu não queria gastar mais tempo nadando na minha miséria. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer — fazer as pazes com meu marido pelo meu comportamento idiota. Eu me arrastei para dentro do armário e encontrei um par de calças de pijama para usar. Eu pensei em ir rapidamente para o banheiro para escovar meus cabelos, mas decidi ir contra isso, eu tinha a sensação de que olhando para o meu ninho de pássaro ia me fazer chorar novamente.

Eu fiz o meu caminho com cuidado pelas escadas, ouvindo os sons da casa. Eu poderia reconhecer o riso de Emmett crescendo facilmente, mas eu poderia também ouvir os risos suaves de Lily. Eu terminei os degraus e tive que rir ao ver o que estava diante de mim.

Edward estava deitado de costas no chão com Lily sentada em seu peito. Ela tinha um travesseiro em suas mãos e ela o batia na cara com ela e estava rindo tão forte que tinha o rosto vermelho. Emmett e Jasper estavam do lado de Edward, incentivando Lily a continuar batendo em Edward. E o meu Edward estava sendo o melhor tio do mundo, fingindo que estava aterrorizado com a pequena menina de cabelos encaracolados sentada sobre ele.

"Dobre mais o cotovelo" Jasper instruiu.

"Levante o travesseiro bastante antes de acertar ele," Emmett incentivada.

"Oh, não!" Edward gritou pelo seu riso. "Ela vai me bater de novo. Emmett, me ajude. Tio Jazz, não deixe que ela me bata".

"Acerte ele, Lily", Jasper riu.

"Bem no meio da testa grande dele", Emmett acrescentou.

Lily deu uma risadinha feliz enquanto golpeava Edward novamente.

"Eles estão assim com ela a vinte minutos," Alice disse, aparecendo ao lado de mim.

"Era para ela estar deitada, mas eu não tenho coração para romper isso", Rose riu, colocando um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"Ele parece tão feliz", eu disse com a minha voz vacilante enquanto lutei para manter minhas lágrimas. " Depois do que eu o fiz passar, como pode ser tão feliz?"

"Bella boba," Alice suspirou, inclinando a cabeça no meu ombro. "Você ainda está aqui com ele, ainda completamente apaixonada por ele. Como não poderia ser feliz?"

"Mama?" Lily chamou, virando-se lateralmente em Edward e batendo em seu queixo com seu pezinho.

"Oh, e ela chuta depois de bater", Emmett riu, ajudando Lily a sair de Edward. Uma vez ela estava em seus pés, ela correu para a mãe, rindo enquanto Rose a pegou e a abraçou apertado.

"É a minha menina finalmente pronta para dormir?" Rose perguntou, a testa pressionada na de Lily.

"Livro?" Lily perguntou.

"Eu não sei", disse Rose. "Eu penso que nós devemos perguntar ao papai".

"Papai?" Lily chamou, abrindo e fechando uma mão para Emmett.

"Hora de dormir para a princesa", Emmett disse, levantando do chão. "Jasper, você me deve vinte. Edward obrigado por deixar meu bebê chicotear sua bunda".

"Não tem problema," Edward riu. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e bem-humorados, e suas ondulações eram claramente visíveis enquanto sorriu. Ele percebeu que eu estava na sala e imediatamente ficou de pé, correndo para mim.

Aspirei seu perfume profundamente enquanto ele me segurou perto, colocando pequenos beijos ao longo da minha bochecha. "Eu te amo", eu sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo." Ele puxou para trás apenas o suficiente para inclinar meu rosto ao dele. "Você está com fome?"

"Não na verdade."

"Não quer nada para comer? Ou pelo menos beber? Vou sair pra comprar se não tiver tudo o que quiser aqui."

"Podemos ir juntos? De repente estou com vontade de comer batatas fritas do McDonald's", eu disse a ele, esperando que ele iria me deixar ir desta vez sem um barulho.

"Oh, um cheeseburger seria tão bom agora", disse Alice. "Irmãozinho, por favor, traga um cheeseburger", ela implorou, dando-lhe um pouco de beicinho. "E um sundae de chocolate."

"Claro, Ali," Edward riu. "Jasper, você quer alguma coisa?"

Jasper se inclinou a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá e olhou para nós. "Um quarterão com Queijo."

"É melhor ter um Big Mac para Emmett e uma salada de frango para Rosalie," Alice acrescentou. "Eles vão estar com fome, uma vez que Lily acabar dormindo."

"Essa energia incrível e você ainda não sabia que estava grávida," Eu ri.

"Eu sei", Alice deu uma risadinha. "É sobre me estragar, mas eu não posso reclamar. Este bebê foi uma grande surpresa", disse ela, olhando para baixo em seu estômago.

Edward pegou a minha mão na sua e se dirigiu para a porta da frente. "Estaremos de volta em breve."

"Verifique se o seu telefone está ligado. Eu poderia ter de chamá-lo e rever o meu pedido", Alice gritou quando a porta se fechou atrás de nós.

"Ela vai ser um total terror," Eu ri. "Você pensou que tinha sido mau comigo. Pobre Jasper vai estar puxando todo o seu cabelo loiro antes que termine."

"Duvido. Ele parece sempre encontrar uma maneira de manter-se calmo, não importando qual seja a situação." Edward abriu a minha porta para mim e fechou meu cinto de segurança. Pela primeira vez em um par de semanas, parecia que ele queria fazer isso por mim, não que tinha que fazê-lo.

Nós falamos sobre Alice e Jasper, e seu bebê durante todo o passeio com o carro, nenhum de nós querendo trazer James ainda. Mas eu sabia que teria antes da noite terminar.

Quando chegamos em casa, nós todos nos sentávamos na mesa de café na sala, trocando comida e histórias. Emmett disse a todos sobre suas tentativas de aprender a colocar uma fralda usando uma boneca, enquanto Rosalie descreveu como era engraçado para ela vê-lo passar por um pacote inteiro de fraldas antes de acertar. Para voltar para ela, Emmett deixou escapar que Rose tinha rido tanto, ela fez xixi suas calças. Aparentemente, durante os últimos meses de gravidez, o bebê tende a sentar-se sobre a bexiga, o que torna possível para uma pobre mulher grávida de rir com força suficiente para fazer xixi. Então, para voltar com ele, Rose bateu cabeça a cabeça e disse sobre ele experimentar o leite materno em seu café e como o fez vomitar. Todas essas eram coisas que eu poderia ter passado sem saber sobre o meu irmão e minha cunhada.

Para a história de Alice, ela deu a todos nós o conto horroroso de suas tentativas de engravidar, felizmente, deixando de fora os detalhes básicos que nenhum de nós queria saber. Rose comentou anteriormente sobre Alice estar preocupada fez muito mais sentido agora, e eu entendi por que Alice não se sentiu bem em falar comigo na época.

"Alice, eu estou animada que nós temos que estar grávida juntas. Não seria ótimo se Rose estivesse também?" Eu perguntei.

"Não", Rose deu uma risadinha. "Não seria. Eu amo a minha menina até a morte, mas eu não estou pronta para um segundo."

"Isso mesmo," disse Emmett. "Mas assim quando Lily tiver quatro, quero um menino."

"Isso é tão machista da sua parte", Alice deu uma risadinha, lançando uma batata em Emmett. "Você tem aquela menina bonita que se parece com você e ainda quer um menino."

"Eu quero carregar no nome Swan. Acredite", Emmett deu de ombros. "E eu não me importo se eu tiver dez filhos, nunca poderiam substituir a minha princesa."

"O que você vai fazer se você acabar com duas princesas?" Jasper perguntou, rindo um pouco.

"Rezar", Emmett respondeu imediatamente. Todos riram da expressão séria no seu rosto.

"E você, Jasper? Menino ou menina?" Eu perguntei.

Jasper levantou a mão de Alice e beijou as costas dela docemente. "Bem, eu definitivamente gostaria de um ou dois de cada eventualmente. Mas para o primeiro bebê, acho que um garoto seria bom. Ele poderia cuidando a sua irmã mais nova uma vez que ela vier."

"Assim como você costumava cuidar de mim", Rosalie disse, sorrindo para seu irmão. "Mesmo que eu era tecnicamente mais velha."

"Vinte segundos. Grande coisa", Jasper respondeu, acenando com a mão no ar.

"Não se esqueça que uma irmã mais velha também pode cuidar de um irmãozinho", Alice tocou. "Certo, Edward?"

"Certo, Ali," Edward riu. "Apenas certifique-se de sua filha mantém um melhor controle sobre os brinquedos de seu irmão."

Alice mostrou a língua em Edward, e ele retribuiu, fazendo com que todos nós rissem novamente.

Rose suspirou enquanto olhava para o relógio. "Está divertido, mas se Alice realmente quer nos arrastar para o shopping na primeira hora da manhã, eu preciso do meu sono de beleza."

"Você sempre está linda", Emmett disse, beijando a bochecha dela.

Rose sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele. "Eu amo você, grande urso".

"Eu também te amo", Emmett respondeu, sorrindo alegremente. E, em seguida, o momento doce se transformou em um momento puro enquanto Emmett ficou de pé e jogou Rose por cima do ombro, pulando as escadas com ela.

Uma vez que Alice e eu paramos de rir, nós nos abraçamos e Jasper deu boa noite, andou ela subindo as escadas em direção a seu quarto.

Edward e eu ficamos para trás para limpar a sala. "Por que não você descansa no sofá enquanto eu limpo isso?" ele sugeriu.

"Você tem certeza? Não me importo em ajudar", disse a ele.

"Eu gostaria realmente que você só descansasse", disse ele, seus olhos verdes me implorando para aceitar.

Eu sorri e beijei sua boca rapidamente. "Tudo bem". Ele me ajudou a levantar do chão e depois deitou-me no sofá, cobrindo com o cobertor que Esme mantinha na parte de trás dela. "Alice parece realmente feliz", eu mencionei, apenas querendo ouvir sua voz um pouco mais.

"Ela está", ele concordou. "Estou contente por os seus sonhos estão se tornando realidade para ela. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que ela será uma ótima mãe."

"Será que Alice tem algum problema? Você sabe, uma vez que sua mãe teve?"

"Não há como saber ainda. Felizmente, ela terá uma gravidez fácil, muito parecido com Rosalie. E mesmo que ela se depare com alguns problemas aqui e ali, ela não vai deixá-lo levá-la para baixo por muito tempo. Alice sempre foi capaz de se adaptar a novas situações com uma quantidade invejável de determinação e equilíbrio."

"Acho que ela pode compartilhar alguns comigo?" Eu ri, apenas parcialmente brincando. Teve um que eu tinha um pouco do que eu gostaria de pensar que a coisa James nunca teria acontecido.

Edward bufou um pouco e piscou um sorriso, as covinhas dele espreitando um pouco. "Eu estarei de volta. Vou jogar essa coisa fora na cozinha."

Quando ele voltou alguns minutos depois, estava sorrindo como um gato Cheshire***** e tinha uma mão atrás das costas.

_***O gato de Alice no país das maravilhas.**_

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, rindo um pouco.

"Fazendo você sorrir", disse ele, inclinando-se sobre as costas do sofá. Ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco mais e me beijou.

Eu ri e pressionou um dedo contra uma de suas covinhas. "O que está nas suas costas que você está sorrindo?"

"Alguma coisa para você."

"Para mim?"

"Sim". Ele puxou o braço para a frente e estendeu um pequeno ramo de flores de lavanda para mim. "Esme os plantou em segredo. Ela disse que o cheiro seria reconfortante para você e a ajudaria a dormir um pouco melhor quando a sua barriga crescesse, e torna mais difícil para você se sentir confortável."

"Entre os dois, você realmente está pensando em tudo", pensei, pegando a oferecida. Eu respirei o cheiro doce que vinha da flor e sorri. "É um perfume muito agradável."

"Vamos subir e ver se funciona."

"Não vai morrer se não colocá-lo na água?" Eu perguntei enquanto ajudou-me do sofá.

"Nós podemos usar o vidro mantemos no banheiro até amanhã de manhã", respondeu ele. "Eu vou ter que pedir a Esme para encontrar um vaso pequeno. Tenho certeza de que há uma em casa em algum lugar."

Subimos ao nosso quarto e Edward pegou a flor de mim, indo para o banheiro para colocá-lo em um pouco de água. Eu me livrei da minha calça e em seguida subiu na cama, fixando-me contra os travesseiros.

Edward saiu e colocou o copo na minha cabeceira, certificando-se mantê-lo longe do alarme que eu não iria bater acidentalmente quando o relógio soasse. Ele sorriu para mim e depois desapareceu em nosso armário para mudar para a cama.

Assim que ele entrou na cama, eu me apressei mais e envolvi meu braço em torno dele. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, Bella", ele suspirou, colocando seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxando um pouco mais. "Muito".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e em seguida iniciei a conversa que tínhamos tanto evitado. "Estou muito triste, Edward. Eu deveria ter tentado ouvir o que você estava dizendo e não afastá-lo só porque eu queria James como meu amigo."

"Não é sua culpa, o amor. É a minha."

Inclinei a cabeça para trás para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. "Como é possível ser culpa sua? Você tentou me dizer."

"Eu não deveria ter me tornado tão protetor com você no momento que me disse que estava grávida. Se eu tivesse agido de forma diferente, teria sido mais fácil para você acreditar em mim."

"E se eu tivesse tentado um pouco mais difícil de reconhecer como essa gravidez mudou sua vida, eu teria sido capaz de compreender e acreditar em você. Mas não! Eu só estava pensando em todas as formas que a minha vida era diferente e difícil. Eu fui tão egoísta. E, portanto, ainda é minha culpa. "

Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu cabelo e suspirou profundamente. "Não podemos não nos preocupar com falhas? Podemos apenas estar felizes de que hoje terminou sem mais complicações?"

"Sim", eu sussurrei não confiando-me a falar mais alto. Eu tinha certeza que a minha voz quebraria de como eu estava me sentindo horrível novamente. Edward tinha se magoado tanto e ainda assim ele queria levar a culpa por isso… por mim.

"Bella, se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você vai me dizer a verdade, mesmo se ela pudesse me machucar?"

"Eu vou responder a qualquer pergunta que você fizer, mas eu espero que você saiba que eu nunca iria machucá-lo."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um minuto antes de responder. "Eu sei que você não ia querer dizer se me machucasse."

Comecei a me sentir um pouco de medo de qual pergunta poderia ser, me perguntando se eu iria machucá-lo de alguma forma. Mas minha curiosidade foi mais forte do que o meu medo. "Qual é a sua pergunta, Edward?"

"Eu sei que você não foi feliz comigo ultimamente…" Ele parou e quando falou de novo, eu podia ouvir as emoções que ele estava tentando tão dificilmente esconder. "Bella, eu tenho te empurrado para longe? Você tem sentimentos por James?"

Eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos, querendo que os seus olhos verdes vissem a verdade na minha resposta. "Não, Edward. Nem mesmo por um único instante. Não importa quão chateada eu fique com você, ainda vou amar-lhe com todo o meu coração. Eu sempre vou te amar assim, porque você é meu para sempre. Você prometeu." Eu segurei seu úmido olhar enquanto me inclinei e apertou os lábios com ternura. Ainda não quebrando meu contato visual com ele, sussurrei uma promessa direto do meu coração. "Eu amo você e só você, Edward. Isso nunca vai mudar. Não importa quando pessoas flertem comigo ou querem mais de mim, e não importa quão irritado você me deixe, não vai mudar."

Ele sorriu como uma única lágrima caiu de seus tristes olhos verdes. Inclinei-me para cima e beijei-a longe, me odiando por ter ferido esse homem tão bonito. Não importava o que eu fizesse com o resto da minha vida, eu me perguntava poderia realmente fazer isso por ele. Eu sabia que ele não iria me culpar e eu sabia que ele iria me dizer que eu não tinha nada para compensar, mas meu coração dizia diferente. Tudo o que ele sempre quis foi me ama e me fazer feliz, me protegendo… E eu havia ignorado tudo, preferindo acreditar que ele estava com ciúme porque queria me sentir normal e James fazia-me sentir desse jeito .

Eu não era digna desse homem maravilhoso aqui deitado comigo, não, no mínimo. Mas ele me queria e eu queria que ele fosse feliz, então estava indo ter de fazer tudo que podia para ganhar o amor que ele livremente derramou sobre mim. Eu beijei cada um de seus olhos fechados, seu rosto e, finalmente, seus lábios, movendo lentamente e com cuidado. Eu estava preocupada de que ele ficaria muito magoado para permitir e me fizesse parar — mas eu precisava que ele sentisse o quanto o amava. Mesmo quando eu estava tentando ser digna dele, eu estava sendo egoísta.

Cheguei na bainha de sua camisa, mas delicadamente sua mão parou as minhas, envolvendo em torno dele e o trazendo até seus lábios para um beijo. "Foi um dia longo e você precisa dormir," ele sussurrou. "Alice vai querer estar na estrada cedo."

"Por favor, Edward", eu implorei, escovar meus lábios contra os seus. "Por favor, me deixe te amar."

"Você já faz", ele riu, dobrando o cobertor em torno de nós dois.

Eu fiz o meu melhor para pará-los, mas as lágrimas começaram a surgir fora dos meus olhos novamente.

"Por que você está chorando?" perguntou ele, inclinando meu rosto em direção dele.

"Porque eu me sinto tão terrível", eu solucei. "Eu sinto muito ter te magoado tanto que você não me quer agora."

"Isabella", ele suspirou, enxugando minhas lágrimas com os dedos. "Você é tão boba às vezes. Claro que eu quero você. Eu sempre quero você. Mas você teve um dia muito agitado, um longo dia, e você precisa de seu sono."

"Não", eu argumentei, balançando a cabeça. "Eu preciso de você".

Ele me deu um sorriso meigo, mas isso só me fez sentir pior. Meus lábios tremiam e eu engoli de volta outro soluço, não querendo sentisse como se as minhas lágrimas fossem culpa dele, todos eram minhas.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus e então ele sussurrou sua resposta. "Tudo bem".

"Tudo bem?" Eu funguei enquanto o beijei novamente.

"Tudo bem", ele confirmou, sorrindo como ele beijou meu rosto molhado. "Eu te amo, Bella Cullen. Vou te amar todos os dias da eternidade."

"O que você disse… de volta para você, Tutor-boy", eu respondi, finalmente capaz de sorrir para ele.

Eu o empurrei sobre o ombro um pouco e ele concordou, estendendo para as costas. Ele segurou no meu quadril e movi o braço para sentar em suas pernas para que eu pudesse chegar a todos os meus lugares favoritos para beijar-lhe. Eu comecei no pescoço, dando-lhe apenas pequenos beijos que tanto lhe agradavam e fazendo-o querer mais.

Seus braços longos tornaram fácil para ele trilhar seus dedos para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas e eu lutei para ignorá-los e permanecer sobre ele. Resolvi que uma distração era necessário e mudei meus beijos para os de boca aberta, sugando levemente o seu pescoço para cada outro beijo. Suas mãos vieram em concha no meu rosto tão gentilmente, me dando a impressão de que eu me sentia como um pedaço de vidro frágil. Finalmente entendi que não era porque ele não confiava em mim ou na minha força; era porque ele me amava tanto que não podia suportar o pensamento de qualquer coisa me machucar, muito menos ele ser o motivo.

Edward levantou meu rosto e beijou meus lábios, derramando o seu amor e paixão por mim, para ele, eu só esperava que ele pudesse sentir o mesmo de mim. Ele passou os braços em torno de minhas costas e sentou-se um pouco, abrir a boca e deixando seu hálito encher a minha boca. "Respire, Bella. Se você não conseguir se lembrar de respirar, vamos ter que parar."

"Eu estou tentando," eu disse honestamente. "Eu preciso tanto de você".

"E você tem a mim. Acalme e relaxe." Ele beijou-me com cautela, verificando para ver se eu poderia me comportar e lhe ouvir, queria muito isso, para fazer qualquer coisa.

Suas mãos deslizaram sob minha camisa e lentamente fizeram seu caminho até as minhas costas, massageando cada músculo que tocava em sua jornada. Até o momento ele conseguiu voltar para a borda da minha camisa, eu estava completamente relaxado em seus braços, feliz em deixá-lo levar.

Ele segurou a minha camisa na mão e puxou-o para cima e sobre a minha cabeça, atirando para o lado, sabia que ele faria com que eu colocasse novamente antes de ele me deixar adormecer. Ele estava sempre preocupado comigo com o frio durante a noite, desde que ele me encontrou sentada no chão e frio.

Ele nos levou para que eu estivesse descansando no travesseiro, enquanto suas mãos e lábios traçavam da curva de meu estômago. Eu apertava a minha mão em seu rosto, querendo que ele movesse os lábios maravilhosos de volta para o meu. Ele sorriu e fez exatamente o que eu queria, como se ele pudesse ler minha mente.

Cada toque, cada carícia suave, e cada beijo carinhoso era lento e amor entre nós, como nossos corpos se desculpou de forma as nossas palavras não podia. Isso não foi só sexo de reconciliação, foi uma reafirmação completa do nosso amor um pelo outro, e nossa promessa de sempre pertencer juntos.

Isso nunca deveria ter sido tomado tal colossal mal-entendido para que eu me lembrasse de cada única razão que amava Edward. Eu sempre prometi a mim mesma que nunca iria levá-lo, ou nossa família, por certo, sabendo o que era estar sozinha, mas eu tinha feito de qualquer maneira. Nossa vida era tão maravilhosa e sem problemas na maioria dos dias que eu tinha começado complacente, assumindo que ele seria tão grande. Eu estava determinada a não deixar que isso acontecesse novamente.

A última das nossas roupas desapareceram e Edward deslizou-se dentro de mim com tanta ternura e carinho. Como poderia um homem emitir tanto amor e compreensão? Eu procurarei no fundo dos seus olhos verdes, brilhando à luz do luar que fluía através do nosso quarto, mas não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta.

Escovou o cabelo do meu rosto e eu sabia que suas palavras foram sussurradas a resposta perfeita para a minha pergunta interna anterior. "Você é tão bonita, e eu te amo tanto. Minha linda Bella para sempre."

Até o momento o acúmulo lento se transformou em nossa realização doce, eu mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Edward colocou a minha camiseta para mim e abraçou-me perto, beijando levemente a parte de trás do meu pescoço enquanto ele cantarolava minha canção de ninar. Desta vez, eu tinha certeza que tinha feito certo e a luta entre nós estava completamente para trás. Nós eventualmente teríamos de sentar com James e classificar essa coisa toda para, mas por agora, eu estava disposta a me concentrar apenas no presente. Tinha uns fortes, maravilhosos e protetores braços me segurando e me aquecendo, que parecia ser a coisa mais importante agora.

* * *

**Choro sempre quando ele pergunta pra Bella se ela sente algo pelo James, senti a tristeza e o medo dele daqui. Ele é tão lindo. mimimi***

**Vou repetir o que eu disse em MLOONAA:**

**Essa fic tem muita visita e pouquíssimos comentários. se esforcem para comentar pois eu também me esforço traduzindo. Estamos ja na metade da fic, e ela poderia ter bem mais comentários. Tudo depende de você. Mais rápido comentam, mais rápido eu posto. Não é uma cobrança, é um pedido.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, beijos ;*  
**


	25. Um momento de calma: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - Um momento de calma ****(****Edward PDV)**

Passei uma boa parte da minha noite apenas vigiando Bella. Tinha dormido direito depois de fazer amor e ela quase não mexeu desde então. A forma como o luar lançava sombras sobre seu o rosto e cabelo fez parecer que ela tinha um pouco de brilho. Ou talvez fosse apenas o sorriso calmo nos lábios enquanto dormia.

Fiquei aliviado por finalmente ter o seu entendimento sobre James, mas eu não aguentava que tivesse se machucado tanto. Bella tinha obviamente sentido algum tipo de ligação com James e tentou fazer amizade com ele, não querendo que ele fosse solitário. Ele aproveitou, tentando transformá-lo em mais do que era, fiquei extremamente aliviado ao saber que tinha sido apenas um lado. E agora que Bella sabia, não era como se pudesse colocar algum espaço entre eles para lidar com esta bagunça desde que James era seu aluno e estaria em sua sala de aula três dias por semana. Não, nós teríamos que sentar junto com ele e descobrir como lidar com isso.

O grande plano de Alice para que James fosse si mesmo não teve mesmo de ser colocado em jogo desde que ele tinha ido embora e fez a sua confissão súbita para Bella. Eu tinha a sensação de que havia mais na sua conversa que ela não estava dizendo, mas também pude ver que ela não estava pronta para discutir o assunto. Conhecendo-a era provavelmente uma tentativa boba de proteger a mim e meus sentimentos.

Com um último beijo com seu rosto suave, eu me deitei e fechei os olhos. Havia uma sensação suave vibrando contra a mão que eu tinha descansando em sua barriga e sorri. "É hora de você dormir, também, Pequeno Homem", eu sussurrei. Fechei os olhos e, pela primeira vez em semanas, eu fui capaz de adormecer imediatamente.

O som de um violão lentamente me atraiu de volta ao estado de vigília. Abri os olhos, encontrando Bella sentada de pernas cruzadas na beira da cama com seu violão no colo e os pés escondidos em algum lugar dentro da minha calça de pijama de flanela. Achei que ela ia colocar minhas calças para que pudesse descer e tocar seu violão e me perguntei a quanto tempo ela estava acordada.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ela.

Ela me deu um grande sorriso. "Olá dorminhoco."

Eu me virei e olhei para o relógio, surpreso ao ver que era nove e meia. "Eu não posso acreditar que Alice não entrou na primeira luz", eu ri, olhando para a minha linda esposa.

"Ela tentou," Bella encolheu os ombros, os olhos focados em seus dedos dedilhando as cordas do violão.

"Que música você está tocando? Não soa familiar".

"Isso é porque é o country repugnante", Bella riu. "O melhor foi cantado por algumas pessoas, mas eu gosto da versão Alison Krauss".

"Você tem no seu iPod para que eu possa ouvi-lo?"

Bella levantou a cabeça um pouco, olhando-me com seus cílios espessos, ela colocou a mão sobre as cordas para parar as vibrações. "Realmente, eu pensei que poderia cantar para você."

"Você está se sentindo assim tão bem?" Eu perguntei, movendo-me de modo que eu estava sentado contra nossos travesseiros.

"Sim. Gostaria de ouvi-lo?"

"Você sabe o quanto eu amo a sua voz."

Ela sorriu enquanto começou a tocar novamente. Seus olhos se voltaram para as mãos e puxou uma respiração funda antes de sua voz suave encher nosso quarto.

_É maravilhoso como você consegue falar diretamente ao meu coração_

_Sem dizer uma única palavra, você consegue iluminar a escuridão_

_Tente como eu nunca vou conseguir explicar_

_O que eu ouço quando você não diz nada_

_O sorriso no seu rosto me faz saber que você precisa de mim_

_Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar_

_O toque da tua mão me diz que você vai me segurar onde quer que eu caia_

_Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada_

Seus dedos continuaram batendo nas cordas enquanto puxou mais algumas respirações profundas, preparando-se para continuar a música.

_Durante o dia consigo ouvir pessoas conversando alto_

_Mas quando você me traz para perto você destrói a multidão._

_Tente como eles, eles nunca vão conseguir definir_

_O que foi dito entre o seu coração e o meu_

_O sorriso no seu rosto me faz saber que você precisa de mim_

_Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar_

_O toque da tua mão me diz que você vai me segurar onde quer que eu caia_

_Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada_

Ela estava tão linda enquanto se concentrava em suas mãos, certificando-se que arrancasse cada nota corretamente. De repente, ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim, congelando-me completamente com seu amor nos olhos castanhos.

_O sorriso no seu rosto me faz saber que você precisa de mim_

_Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar_

_O toque da tua mão me diz que você vai me segurar onde quer que eu caia_

_Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada_

Ela ergueu as mãos, deixando a última nota para o ar. Eu abri meus braços para ela e sorriu, imediatamente colocando seu violão de lado e rastejando em toda a cama. Enrolei-a tão firmemente quanto podia e beijei cada parte do seu rosto que eu poderia alcançar.

"Você gostou, então?" ela riu, tentando me beijar de volta.

"Eu adorei."

Ela pegou o meu rosto em suas mãos, os olhos castanhos dela vagando por toda a minha cara. "Sinto muito. Eu sei que não é o suficiente, mas eu espero que você deixe-me fazer isso para você e ganhar o seu perdão. Eu sei que não mereço, mas preciso tanto de você, Edward. Eu preciso que você sempre esteja comigo, certificando-se que eu não caia por ser uma palerma ou ser esquecido."

"Você ainda não entendeu", pensei, escovar os cabelos emaranhados de sono longe de seu belo rosto. "Eu não estava chateado com você, realmente não. Eu só fiquei agravado por não poder te levar a acreditar em mim, mas isso nunca foi sobre manter James. Era sempre sobre tornando-o consciente de seus sentimentos para que você não tivesse para acabar com uma amizade e sinto incrivelmente culpado, assim como você está fazendo agora."

"Eu tomei-lhe presumido, e eu sinto muito por isso, Edward. Eu nunca quis fazer isso para você. Eu sempre me senti tão sortuda de ter você, e sei que me da essa vida maravilhosa que poucas pessoas experimentam… É que... Bem, as coisas mudaram assim tão rápido entre nós, uma vez que descobri que estava grávida. Eu não conseguia ficar confortável com a maneira como você estava constantemente tentando fazer coisas para mim em vez de deixar-me fazer-lhes eu mesma. Eu sempre fui independente e mais ainda depois que meus pais morreram. E acredite, eu sei o quão estúpido e tolo tudo soa agora… Mas no momento…" Ela balançou a cabeça, em uma perda para palavras de uma só vez. "Foi apenas mais fácil de acreditar que você estava com ciúmes do que James gostasse de mim como mais um amigo. Talvez mais fácil não é a palavra", ela murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça novamente.

"Você teve alguém que faz você sentir que ainda era independente e capaz, ao contrário de sua família que ficava controlando a sua dieta e seu peso e sua pressão sanguínea."

"Sim", ela suspirou, traçando as linhas da palma da minha mão com os dedos. "Parece estúpido agora, especialmente porque eu sei que essas coisas têm de ser assistidas para garantir que nosso bebê é saudável. Era ainda bom fingir que estava perfeitamente bem, mesmo que apenas por algumas horas por dia."

"O que acha de ter uma certa quantidade de tempo de um dia para lidar com todo o material médico e as coisas que você acha irritante sobre sua gravidez? Dessa forma, você está livre para fingir pelo resto do dia em que não há nada irregular sobre você."

"Não era para você estar me dizendo para ficar assim e lidar com isso desde que há algo irregular sobre mim?"

"Não. Se você gastar cada minuto do seu pensamento sobre as coisas que podem dar errado na gravidez, vai transformar-se em mim. Eu não acho que nós podemos segurar mais uma preocupação".

Bella sorriu e colocou as mãos sobre sua barriga. "E se o nosso homem tiver um pouco disso como seu pai?"

"Então vamos ensiná-lo a ser mais parecido com sua mãe. Ser um planejador e não um aflito."

Alice decidiu explodir em nosso quarto naquele momento. "Hora de sair da cama, pessoas preguiçosas. Temos muito a fazer hoje!"

"Nós estaremos indo em um pouco, Alice," Bella disse a ela.

Alice foi para alcançar o canto de nosso cobertor, mas rapidamente parou. "Eu não sugiro fazer isso", disse a ela, empurrando a mão dela.

"Que nojo!" Alice gritou o nariz pequeno enrugando em desgosto.

Bella começou a rir enquanto agarrou o cobertor em sua mão. "É melhor correr, Pixie. Eu vou sair da cama por suas ordens e me obrigar a lançar para trás este cobertor que está estrategicamente cobrindo o seu irmão."

"Tentem ficar prontos em uma hora", disse Alice enquanto ela correu para fora do nosso quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Bella sorriu para mim, seus olhos castanhos brilhantes e cheios de amor e felicidade. "Gostaria que tivéssemos descoberto a uns anos atrás."

Houve uma batida na porta seguida pela voz de meu pai. "Posso entrar?"

"Por favor", eu respondi. Nosso quarto foi rapidamente se transformando em uma porta giratória para os membros da família.

Meu pai entrou e sorriu para Bella. "Bom dia, querida. Como você está se sentindo?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Bem, eu acho."

"Eu estava esperando que você não se importaria de me verificar sua pressão arterial tão cedo", disse ele, entrando na sala com sua maleta de médico. "Eu sei que Alice tem planos para você sair de casa pela maior parte do dia."

"Não, isso é provavelmente uma boa idéia", Bella concordou.

Meu pai se sentou ao lado dela na cama, enquanto ela enrolava a manga de sua camisa. Ele puxou a manga preta familiar e colocou-a no braço de Bella. Ele também declarou seu pulso entre os dedos, contando-lhe o pulso como ele pressionou para baixo na bola e pressionou o punho. Eu esperei ansiosamente pelos resultados, esperando a noite da última montanha-russa emocional, não tivesse afetado muito a sua saúde.

Finalmente, meu pai sorriu, soltando-lhe o pulso e puxando o aparelho. "Tudo parece muito bem, Bella. Seu pulso e pressão arterial estão dentro da normalidade nesta manhã."

"Obrigada, Carlisle", Bella respondeu, inclinando-se e beijando a bochecha de meu pai.

Meu pai sorriu e acariciou sua perna. "O prazer é meu, Bella."

"Obrigado, papai", eu disse a ele enquanto se levantou para sair. Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta atrás dele.

"Hora de se vestir para o nosso dia muito longo," Bella suspirou, lançando as pernas para o lado da cama e lentamente ficando em seus pés.

Ela desapareceu dentro do nosso armário e eu em seguida. Imaginei que poderia muito bem se vestir para o meu dia, também, sair com os rapazes e Lily. Emmett havia oferecido para os três de nós manter um olho nela para que Rose e as meninas pudessem ter uma experiência de compra do bebê livre.

Joguei a calça jeans e uma camiseta preta enquanto Bella vestiu-se de uma camisa branca, um par de macacões de veludo roxo, e um suéter branco. Ela pôs os cabelos curtos em um rabo de cavalo e orgulhosamente anunciou quando terminou. "O que você acha, Tutor-boy?"

Eu sorri e caiu de joelhos, pressionando os lábios de sua barriga saliente. "Eu acho que você olha como a mãe-mais-sexy em todo o mundo."

"Muito bonito, Edward Anthony", ela riu, me empurrando. Ela voltou para o espelho, verificando sua roupa.

"Eu tenho certeza que você é a única bonita, Bella Cullen", eu disse, levantando-me e envolvendo meus braços em torno dela.

"Eu gosto dessas", disse ela, balançando os braços e passando as mãos sobre sua roupa. "Isso me faz parecer muito maior e mais redonda".

"E você ainda estava com muito medo de sua barriga crescer no começo," Eu brincava, beijando seu pescoço.

"Vou sentir sua falta hoje."

"Eu vou sentir sua falta também. Chame-me tanto quanto você quiser, ok?"

Ela virou-se em meus braços e sorriu para mim. "Obrigada."

"Pelo o quê?"

"Amar-me."

"Bella, tem sido honestamente o meu prazer desde que eu sinto isso por você." Eu cuidadosamente a firei e encarou-a para a porta do banheiro. "Eu vou ser mais do que feliz em continuar com isso quando chegar em casa, mas por agora, temos que buscar o café da manhã e cair na estrada."

"Eu não estou sentindo tanta fome", disse ela enquanto descíamos as escadas.

"Mesmo algumas torradas e suco?"

"Torradas soa bem, com geléia de morango. Mas eu prefiro o leite morno."

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" Eu perguntei, suprimindo a vontade de sentir a sua testa.

"Estou fisicamente bem. Eu só preciso de um pouco de conforto emocional e leite quente sempre me lembra de sentar à mesa com minha mãe. Ela costumava beber desse jeito, tarde da noite durante o inverno."

"Você entende que eu não estou chateado com você, certo?"

"Sim. Mas você tem que entender que eu estou chateada comigo mesma e isso vai me levar algum tempo para lidar com isso."

"Eu estou aqui por você, Bella. Apenas me diga o que você precisa", disse a ela, apertando a mão de leve.

"Olha! A mamãe quente chegou", Emmett gritou enquanto veio a última das escadas e entrou na sala.

Jasper enfiou os dedos na boca e assobiou para Bella, enquanto Rose e Alice bateram palmas para ela.

"Pare com isso, vocês," Bella disse, tentando não rir de suas palhaçadas enquanto o rosto virou um vermelho brilhante.

"Olha Alice, _você _está embaraçando ela," Rose riu. "Ela nunca se vestiu como um conjunto impressionante quando a conheci."

"Por que eu quero ir às compras com vocês novamente?" Bella perguntou, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"Isso mesmo, mamãe! Apegue-se que é a barriga do bebê", brincou Emmett, sorrindo para Bella.

Bella suspirou e revirou os olhos. "Podemos, por favor tomar o café da manhã antes de meu irmão insano vir com mais provocações relacionadas a gravidez?

"Aqueles de nós que não são preguiçosos, já tivemos nosso café da manhã," Alice tocou.

"Estou grávida. Resolva com ele," Bella disse, mostrando a língua para a minha irmã enquanto passou no caminho para a cozinha.

"Bella acordou mal-humorada", Rose deu uma risadinha.

Eu ri como eu fui a seguir depois de Bella, mas Emmett segurou meu braço. "Ela está realmente bem ou ainda chateado de ontem?" ele perguntou.

"Eu acho que é um pouco de ambos, na verdade," eu respondi.

"Oh, Edward, você está ai. Bella acordou também?" minha mãe perguntou, descendo as escadas.

"Ela está na cozinha, mamãe", disse ela.

"Será que ela quer algo cozinhado? Eu não me importo," minha mãe se ofereceu.

"Não. Só leite quente e torradas, esta manhã," eu respondi.

"Pobre querida," minha mãe suspirou. "O estômago está provavelmente tão rasgado como o seu coração. É uma pena."

"Que diabos está errado com esse cara? Por que ele tem que ser todo pateta sobre a minha irmã em vez de apenas ser seu amigo?" Emmett perguntou.

"Bella disse que era extremamente tímido e não conseguia passar muito tempo com sua irmã. Talvez a idéia de ter uma família imediata com Bella apelou para isso", Jasper disse. "E você pode apostar que Bella foi a primeira pessoa em um longo tempo que sequer fez a tentativa de ser amiga desse cara. Ele simplesmente confundiu sua compaixão para uma atração."

"Não há nada simples sobre como terrível Bella está se sentindo agora," Alice amuou. "O que podemos fazer para animá-la?"

"Nada, infelizmente," eu disse. "Ela só precisa de tempo para este processo e lidar com a culpa que está sentindo."

"O que você vai fazer com James?" Rose pediu.

"Eu não sei ainda. Nós definitivamente vamos ter que sentar com ele e falar disso. Ele precisa entender que interpretou mal suas intenções, e eu gostaria de garantir que ele não vai fazer nada para tentar levá-la a se demitir. No extremo oposto disse, eu odiaria vê-lo sair da classe. É muito tarde no semestre para ser dispensado, por isso ele teria que ter um 'F', e Bella se sentiria ainda pior se isso acontecesse."

"Você pode querer chamar Jack e lhe dar um relatório, Edward", sugeriu o meu pai, depois de ter andado na nossa conversa. "Apenas no caso de James quiser dar uma queixa contra Bella."

"Isso é provavelmente uma boa idéia", eu concordei. "Vou conversar com Bella sobre isso."

"Sobre o quê?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim por cima da sua caneca. Eu ri no bigode de leite acima de seu lábio superior. Ela percebeu imediatamente porque eu estava rindo e fez uma careta para mim. "Morda-me Cullen."

"Agora essa é a Bella pura", Emmett disse através de seu riso. "É bom ter você de volta, Squirt. Eu estava começando a me preocupar que estava passando todo o seu sarcasmo e luta para o seu bebê."

Bella se adiantou e socou Emmett no ombro. "Cale-se Em".

"Ooh, eu estou tão assustado com uma pequena mulher grávida", disse ele, acenando com as mãos na frente do rosto.

"Você deve estar com mais medo do seu marido, muito assustador", disse eu, entrando na frente dela e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Ele é o tipo de sem paciência para gente chata com sua esposa."

"Está bem Edward. Isso foi corajoso e eu respeito isso," Emmett respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Desculpe, Squirt. Me esqueço quando parar as provocações, às vezes. Eu não quis dizer nada com isso."

Bella abraçou-me, aconchegando-se contra o meu lado e eu sorri para ela.

"Eu sei que nós tiramos muito sarro de você, Edward, mas você é o tipo quente quando fica todo irritado e assustador", brincou Rose, piscando para Bella.

"Eca!" Alice gritou, escondendo-se atrás de suas mãos. "Não diga coisas desse tipo quando estou na sala."

"Eu pensei que você pudesse apertar e ir além," Bella brincou, sorrindo para a minha irmã.

"Bem, eu hoje não pode, por isso, não faça isso de novo" Alice bufou. "Além disso, vocês dois tem que comer assim nós podemos sair."

"Venha, amor," Eu ri, levando Bella de volta para a cozinha. "Vamos tomar nosso café da manhã antes de Alice decida sair sem você."

"Então o que vocês estavam falando?" Bella perguntou enquanto enchia seu copo com leite.

"Meu pai sugeriu que conversar com Dean Wilson sobre a nossa situação com James apenas no caso de ele decidir apresentar uma queixa contra você."

Bella franziu a testa, colocando sua xícara no microondas. "Eu realmente espero que ele não vá fazer algo como dizer isso. Eu me sinto horrível que ele fique mal, mas passei a maior parte do meu pensamento da manhã sobre tudo o que aconteceu e eu realmente não vejo onde fiz nada para lhe dar a impressão de queria mais do que amizade."

"Ele está ferido", dei de ombros. "As pessoas às vezes fazem coisas que não se deram ao trabalho de pensar racionalmente."

"Podemos conversar sobre isso depois?" , ela perguntou quando o microondas apitou. "Eu realmente não quero discutir antes de eu sair."

"Isso é bom, amor," eu disse, pegando o pão da torradeira. "Você quer apenas um pouco ou muita geléia hoje?"

"Só um pouco."

Fixei na torrada, em seguida, trouxe-o para ela em cima da mesa. "Eu vou fazer alguns ovos mexidos, se você mudar sua mente."

"Obrigada, mas eu realmente não quero mais que isso", disse ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas em sua caneca.

"Você sabe que não precisa ir às compras, se não se sentir bem com isso," eu mencionei.

"Eu realmente quero ir. Eu quero ver o que Alice escolhe para si mesma. E eu estava lendo que se eu conseguir um desses travesseiros confortáveis, ele vai me ajudar a dormir no meu lado mais fácil."

"Uns travesseiros confortáveis?"

"Sim", respondeu ela, mastigando um canto de sua fatia de torrada. "É este travesseiro em forma de 'U' e se curva em torno de sua barriga. Fazem em todos os tamanhos diferentes, assim você pode obter um que apenas embalo no estômago ou outro que vai tudo ao seu redor para fazer você se sentir confortável. Assim, travesseiros confortáveis."

"Ah", eu respondi, tentando não rir.

Bella apenas deu de ombros para mim, continuando a comer sua torrada.

"Você não está pronta ainda?" Alice perguntou de pé na porta com as mãos nos quadris e um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Não," Bella riu. "Vai ter que esperar mais um pouco."

"Você está sendo tão lenta de propósito, não é?" Alice amuou.

"É essa dedução brilhante, Watson," Bella riu.

"Você _está _mal-humorada, esta manhã. O que se passa com isso?" Alice perguntou sentando em frente de Bella. "Sinto o cheiro de ovos mexidos".

"Isso foi completamente aleatório", Bella riu.

"Meu nariz sabe de repente de _tudo_", Alice respondeu.

"Bem-vinda à gravidez," Bella aspirou. "Espere até que você tente voltar para o salão de beleza e seu estômago não rolar essa coisa estranha, como se você estivesse em uma montanha de torção."

"Facilmente resolvido", Alice tocou. "Tampador de nariz."

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos antes de rir da minha irmã, ela era realmente um tipo.

Sentei-me ao lado de Bella com o meu prato, olhando para a frente do meu café da manhã. O garfo nunca sequer chegou perto de minha boca. Um biquinho da minha irmã e meu prato e seu conteúdo foram parar na frente dela.

"Acho que você vai fazer mais", Bella riu, beijando minha bochecha.

"Seu sobrinho ou sobrinha agradece", disse Alice, segurando a mão dela na frente de sua boca cheia de ovos.

"Oh, Edward! Você pode imaginar o horror se for uma menina?" Bella perguntou como eu voltei para o fogão. "Mini-Alice!"

"Pare de tentar agir como se você não gostasse de mim e minhas habilidades", disse Alice.

"Claro que eu te amo, Pixie. Você é minha melhor amiga", respondeu Bella.

"Eu amo você, também, Bells," Alice fungou.

"Vamos lá", Bella riu como enquanto arrastava a cadeira no chão. Olhei para achá-la andando na minha direção com seu prato e caneca vazia. "Vamos pegar a estrada antes de assustar os caras com o seu choro, como eu costumava fazer."

"Ok," Alice tocou.

"Não vai terminar os ovos que você roubou?" Eu perguntei, virando-me para minha irmã.

"Que os ovos?" ela respondeu, dando-me um sorriso perverso enquanto mostrou seu prato vazio.

"Será que você os inalou?" Eu perguntei, completamente chocado que ela tivesse conseguido comer todos os ovos.

"Não", ela riu, inclinando-se e beijando minha bochecha. "Obrigada pelo meu segundo café da manhã, irmão mais novo."

"Não há problema", disse, sorrindo para ela. "Seja agradável com minha esposa hoje."

"Eu sou boa a cada dia", Alice me assegurou. "Bella apenas nem sempre concorda com a minha versão de agradável."

"Precisa de um abraço e um beijo, Cullen. Ao contrário, não posso deixar esta casa e Pixie terá um ataque", Bella disse, sorrindo para mim.

"E se eu quiser mantê-la aqui?" Eu desafiei, dando-lhe o sorriso que ela mais amava.

"Por favor?" ela respondeu, mostrando lábio inferior um pouco.

Eu ri enquanto cruzei a curta distância entre nós e levei-a em meus braços. Inclinei-me e beijei sua barriga e, em seguida levantei-me para beijar os lábios. "Eu te amo e nosso bebê. Eu vou sentir falta de vocês dois."

"Nós te amamos também", sussurrou ela, segurando meu rosto nas mãos. "Eu não vou deixá-la manter-me o dia inteiro."

"Bom," Eu ri, pressionando os lábios na testa dela e abraçando-a firmemente. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo", suspirou.

"Te amo, te amo, saudades, saudades. Nós podemos ir?" Alice perguntou, batendo seu pé no chão de ladrilhos.

"Você realmente tem certeza que quer ir as compras com ela?" Perguntei a Bella sorrindo para a minha irmã.

"Tchau, Edward," Alice cantou, segurando o braço de Bella e saindo da cozinha com ela.

Eu ri e me virei para o fogão, fazendo uma segunda tentativa de café da manhã. Felizmente, Bella teria um grande dia com as mulheres e iria colocá-la em espírito melhor. Eu sabia que este era apenas um momento de calma na tempestade que travaríamos. Se quiséssemos ou não, teríamos que sentar com James e resolver isto tudo. Amanhã é segunda-feira e tanto quanto eu não gostava dele, não havia maneira de evitá-lo.

* * *

**A conversa com o James pode ser bem esclarecedor... mas como ele vai reagir? O que ele vai argumentar? Bem bem... veremos no próximo capítulo.**

**Outra coisa q eu queria falar é sobre cobrança.. olha não tenho só essa fic pra cuidar, então parem de ir no meu forms ficar cobrando dois dias depois que eu posto. Não da né.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos xx  
**


	26. Limpando a Bagunça: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Limpando a Bagunça (Bella PDV)**

Fiquei em casa na segunda e terça-feira, por ter pego um pequeno resfriado. Edward e eu tivemos uma conversa sobre ficar em casa hoje de novo, mas desde que eu só estava um pouco congestionada, e não com febre, nós concordamos que seria bom para mim ir.

"Fique sentada e beba bastante líquido," Carlisle advertiu enquanto Esme me entregou um pequeno cooler cheio de sucos e água.

"Eu vou", eu assegurei aos dois. "Eu estou até levando um dos meus travesseiros, para que não tenha nenhuma desculpa para sair da minha cadeira."

"Ela vai ficar bem", Edward disse, sorrindo para mim enquanto segurava meu casaco para mim. Era refrescante e tranquilizador tê-lo soando tão confiante em mim.

"Se você se sentir cansado ou doente demais para continuar o seu dia, me ligue e terei prazer em buscá-la", Esme disse endireitando o meu casaco sobre meus ombros.

"Eu me sinto como se eu tivesse cinco anos e este fosse o primeiro dia de escola", eu ri minha voz falhando um pouco do congestionamento. "Eu amo a preocupação, mas eu vou ficar bem."

"Talvez você deva esperar até a próxima semana para lidar com James," Esme sugeriu.

"Não", eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Quanto mais cedo acabar com isso, melhor. Além disso, Edward vai estar lá comigo."

"E Dean Wilson foi muito compreensivo quando falei com ele na segunda-feira", Edward lembrou. "Nós vamos ter uma discussão, agradável e calma com James durante o almoço e acabar com essa coisa toda deixando para trás."

"Exatamente," eu concordei.

"Devemos ir, amor," Edward disse, tomando o cooler e pegando nossas suas pastas. "Nós não queremos chegar tarde."

"Não, definitivamente não", eu respondi, tomando a mão oferecida.

A viagem para a escola foi em silêncio, mas era um daqueles silêncios surpreendentemente tranquilos e pacíficos que Edward e eu tínhamos sido capazes de ter, desde o início. Passei o passeio descontraído contra o meu lugar com os olhos fechados e as mãos sobre o meu bebê. Nos últimos dois dias, o senti mexer mais algumas vezes — sempre no final da tarde e a noite. Edward já estava fazendo comentários sobre a possibilidade de ter uma coruja da noite em nossas mãos.

Edward finalmente quebrou o silêncio, falando baixinho. "Você está acordada?"

Eu sorri e me abriu os olhos. "Sim. Apenas relaxando."

Edward deu uma risadinha, mas logo parou. "Sinto muito. Você apenas soa tão bonito quando está para assim."

"Cale a boca", eu gemi, empurrando seu ombro.

Edward puxou para dentro do estacionamento e eu não pude deixar de olhar ao redor, perguntando se James estaria esperando como antes. "O que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu só queria fazer algo de bom para ele, mas eu estraguei tudo", eu suspirei.

Edward levantou as mãos entrelaçadas e beijou a parte de trás do meu. "Você não estragou nada. Nós fomos apenas pegos em uma situação infeliz e agora, nós vamos colocar um fim nisso juntos. Você pode até achar uma forma de manter amizade com ele.",

"Como você pode ser tão calmo sobre isso agora? Você estava tão chateado na sexta-feira passada."

"Na última sexta feira, você não acreditou em mim."

"Oh," eu sussurrei, sentindo-me mais castigada do que se ele tivesse gritado comigo.

Edward apertou minha mão levemente, ficando-me a olhar para ele. "Bella, pela milésima vez, eu não estava chateado com você, apenas com a situação."

"E preocupado que eu pudesse fugir com esse cara", eu murmurei, olhando para nossas mãos.

"Só um pouco e só mesmo no final", admitiu.

"Eu sinto muito por você ter se sentido assim mesmo por um segundo."

"Bella", ele gemeu. "Por favor pare de pedir desculpas para mim. Eu sei que você não queria que isso acontecesse."

"Eu vou tentar", eu suspirei, apertando sua mão.

"Venha, amor. Vamos para sua aula."

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri para ele. Ele saiu, pegando todas nossas coisas, e depois deu a volta no carro para me ajudar. Eu estava começando a perder de vista os meus pés, e mais do meu equilíbrio, ao mesmo tempo, então eu definitivamente não estava entrando e saindo de carros por mim mesma, por algum tempo.

Eu estava tão ocupada em minhas aulas de manhã, deixando tudo pronto para as finais, que era apenas em um mês, que não encontrei tempo para me preocupar com James. Não foi até que Edward entrou na minha sala de aula, mesmo que eu percebesse a tempo.

"Como vai você?", Perguntou ele, inclinando-se e beijando minha bochecha.

"Eu estou bem. Foi uma manhã atarefada", eu respondi que ele abriu meu cooler e espiou nela. "Duas águas e um suco," eu relatei. "E eu tive o cuidado no meu caminho para o banheiro durante as seis vezes que fui. Eu juro que essa criança está sentada na minha bexiga hoje."

"Espere", Edward riu.

Eu estava tão feliz de tê-lo feliz que eu não me importei que ele estava me provocando. "Lembre-me de perguntar hoje à noite a Esme se você alguma vez se sentou em sua bexiga. Duvido que eu fosse tão cruel com minha mãe."

"Disse o vigarista", ele rosnou, mostrando suas covinhas.

"Eu estou começando a questionar as memórias de eventos de Emmett," eu disse, sorrindo de volta.

"Pergunta suas memórias tudo o que quiser, mas aquela cicatriz não mente", Edward respondeu, rindo um pouco.

A porta da sala aberta e nós dois se virou para ele, não me surpreendi ao descobrir que era James. Ele parecia nervoso e tinha um buquê de flores nas mãos. "Olá", ele cumprimentou, com cautela de entrar na sala.

"Olá, James," Edward saudou, de pé ao meu lado. "Nós estávamos esperando que você aparecesse após a aula. Existem algumas coisas que precisamos discutir juntos. Talvez durante o almoço?"

"Claro", disse ele, dando um amplo espaço Edward enquanto ele se aproximava de minha mesa. "Estas são para você, professora Cullen. Em parte como bem simbólico e, em parte como uma desculpa para sábado. Eu me enganei."

"Obrigada, James," Eu disse a ele.

"Isso foi muito gentil de sua parte", Edward concordou enquanto pegou as flores. "Bella ainda está um pouco gripada, ou eu tenho certeza de que iria gostar do cheiro."

"Eu tenho aquele vaso na minha gaveta de quando você me deu flores para o meu aniversário", eu disse Edward.

"Então eu só vou sair para o corredor e colocar um pouco de água nele para você", disse ele. Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e cavou na gaveta até encontrar o vaso. Ele sorriu para mim antes de levantar e sair da sala.

"Como foi o resto do seu fim de semana, James? Será que você se agarrou em suas tarefas?", eu perguntei.

Ele olhou para seus sapatos, empurrando os óculos um pouco. "Sim."

"Será que a sua irmã elaborou isso bem em casa?"

Ele suspirou profundamente, ainda não olhando para cima de seus sapatos. "Eu só vou tomar o meu lugar agora."

"Ah, ok. Vamos conversar durante o almoço", eu disse, sentindo-se mais desconfortável do que em qualquer outro momento poderia recordar. Esse cara, pobre só tinha lido mal a minha amizade e agora estava provavelmente tanto constrangido e magoado.

Edward voltou para a sala e olhou para James em seu caminho para mim. Ele colocou o vaso na beirada da minha mesa e colocar as flores para ela para mim. "Tudo bem?", Ele sussurrou, tomando a minha mão na sua.

"Não sei", deu de ombros. "Ele não parece que realmente quer dizer muita coisa, então eu não vou pressionar."

"Só foca na aula para a próxima hora e depois vamos conversar com ele na hora do almoço."

"Podemos ir visitar Sylvia? Sopa Minestrone soa muito bem hoje."

"Claro. Ela vai ficar feliz em vê-la, especialmente porque você está mostrando muito agora. "

"Sim", eu sorri, olhando para minha barriga. "Nosso pequeno homem está realmente começando a crescer."

"E eu tenho que ir."

"Diga que não é assim", eu ri.

Edward riu enquanto ele se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha. "Eu te amo. Vejo você em uma hora."

"Ok, querido," eu disse, sorrindo, só para ele. Pessoalmente, eu realmente não me sentia sorrindo. Sentia-me triste e culpada, e doente. Pensei em voltar para casa, mas eu não tinha certeza de quanto estava realmente frio e quanto era o meu nervosismo durante o almoço, então eu decidi apenas aguentar.

Minha aula foi tão movimentada quanto os meus dias, tornando mais fácil para esquecesse tudo sobre o almoço e falar com James. Não demorou muito para que Edward estar de volta e nós estávamos saindo para o restaurante com James segue atrás de nós.

Edward segurou a porta e me ajudou a subir os dois degraus e entrar no restaurante. Sylvia sorriu assim que ela nos viu e veio por cima. Uma vez que ela estava de pé diante de mim, seu sorriso virou-se para uma carranca.

"Bella di momma, osservate così stanco", disse Sylvia, cacarejando sua língua contra o céu da boca.

"Desculpe, Sylvia," Edward riu. "Nós ainda não aprendemos italiano."

"Ela parece cansada, Edward", disse ela, segurando meu rosto com as mãos.

"Eu tenho uma cabeça fria", eu disse a ela.

"E eu tenho a sopa. Você terá uma caneca grande. I' il ll gli fa migliorare in nessun tempo", ela instruiu, levando-nos à nossa mesa habitual.

"O que foi isso?" Edward perguntou, sentado ao meu lado.

"Eu disse que vou ter o seu melhor em nenhum momento. Vou trazer-lhe um chá bem ", disse ela, acariciando o meu ombro. "Velha receita familiar. É claro que vai fazer você respirar melhor."

"Obrigado", eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

"Eu vou querer sopa e chá, também," Edward disse. "Eles soam bem. James? E você? "

James colocou seu menu e empurrou os óculos para seu rosto. "Eu só vou ter o espaguete com almôndegas. E uma coca."

"Eu estarei de volta com as bebidas", disse Sylvia, já indo embora.

James mexeu em seu assento, parecendo muito desconfortável, ninguém parecia saber como iniciar o que era a certeza de ser uma conversa muito estranha.

Edward limpou a garganta e sentou-se um pouco mais reto em sua cadeira. "Como está sua irmã? Ela fez isso de volta com segurança? "

"Hum… bem…" James gaguejou. Ele suspirou enquanto empurrou os óculos no nariz, mais uma vez. "Me desculpe, mas eu meio que menti. Eu não tenho uma irmã. Eu só… eu não queria assustar você, Bella, com o quanto eu gostava, então eu pensei que seria melhor dizer que eu estava lendo para a minha irmã em vez de admitir que estava lendo para você. "

"Mas… você não estava mesmo falando comigo, então", eu disse, sentindo-me ainda mais confuso sobre esta confusão.

"Bem, eu fui criando coragem. Eu só… eu não sei como começar uma conversa real. Mas depois que você fez isso por mim, e bem…" James fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. "Bella, como você pôde mentir pra mim? Como você pode me deixar acreditar que você se importava? No sábado, eu estava tentando explicar e você simplesmente virou as costas para mim."

"James, eu nunca menti. E eu me importei. Eu me importo. Mas só como amigo. Nada mais que isso", eu disse.

"Como pode ser isso? A maneira como você recomendou pedaços de sua vida comigo, discutiu os seus planos para o futuro! Como isso poderia ser apenas amigos", ele perguntou, olhando honestamente confusa.

"Isso é o que os amigos fazem James. Eles discutem as suas esperanças e sonhos. Eles falam sobre suas famílias e os planos para o fim de semana. Eles compartilham", expliquei.

"James, você não teve amigos na escola?" Edward perguntou.

James deu de ombros. "Eu fui educado em casa e nunca senti a necessidade de sair. E pelo que eu me lembrava de estar na escola como uma criança, não era exatamente cheio de pessoas que eu gostaria de me associar."

"Bem, isso explica muita coisa," Edward suspirou. "Olha, eu sei melhor do que ninguém, exceto Emmett, que Bella é uma pessoa incrível. Ela é amável, e amoroso, e muito altruísta. Eu posso entender como isso poderia ser confundido por alguém com experiência social limitada ."

"A experiência limitada social", James murmurou, balançando a cabeça e olhando para a mesa. "Eu caio no amor com uma mulher casada, confesso o meu amor por ela como um idiota, mesmo oferecendo-me para criar o bebê—"

"Você o quê?" Edward perguntou, estreitando os olhos para James.

Eu agarrei o braço de Edward, tornando a certeza de que ele não se mexesse. "Eu queria falar isso, mas não tive a sorte de encontrar o momento certo para isso," eu disse, orando Edward fosse entender que eu só estava tentando protegê-lo.

"Eu sabia que você estava escondendo algo," Edward disse, olhando para mim. "Eu só não sabia que era errado."

"Desculpe. Eu só estava…" Dei de ombros, sem saber como terminar.

Edward sorriu e apertou os lábios na minha testa. "Você estava tentando me proteger, e te amo por isso."

"Chá", Sylvia anunciou, colocando uma xícara fumegante na frente de mim. "Não basta beber", ela advertiu, entregando Edward sua xícara. "Respire profundamente antes de tomar cada gole. Claro que bem direito", prometeu. Ela deu a James sua coca e então desapareceu novamente.

"E agora?" James perguntou, usando a palha para agitar sua bebida.

"Isso realmente depende de você", Edward respondeu. "Você acha que pode ser apenas um amigo? Ou você precisa retirar-se completamente? "

Eu me mexi no meu lugar, tentando manter um sorriso educado no rosto. James tinha mentido sobre ter uma irmã. Ele tinha feito uma outra pessoa completa… E eu tinha caído nisso. Cada vez que eu pensava, entendia o quão estúpida e cega eu fui, algo de novo apareceu para me mostrar que eu era uma idiota ainda maior. Na minha busca para me sentir normal, sentir como sou, eu coloquei meu casamento em risco. E talvez até o meu trabalho também. Meus pais devem estar tendo convulsões, olhando para mim e meus erros colossais.

"Bem, eu—" James começou.

"Sopa!" Sylvia anunciou, aparecendo mais uma vez. "Eu pedi para colocarem abobrinha extra no seu, Bella. Eu sei o quanto você o ama."

"Obrigado, Sílvia. Você é muito doce para mim e Edward", eu disse a ela.

"Eu sou apenas amolecendo de forma que você deixá-lo para mim quando você se cansa dele", ela riu, piscando para mim.

"Não vai acontecer", disse eu, olhando para Edward e apertando sua mão.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou em minha direção, beijando meus lábios levemente. "Nunca."

"Eu acho ele o máximo", disse ela, sorrindo. "Ele não tem um irmão, não é?"

"Apenas uma irmã", eu ri.

"Appena la mia fortuna", disse Sylvia, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela sorriu e levantou as mãos, parando a minha pergunta antes de deixar os meus lábios. "Que sorte a minha."

"A sorte muda quando você menos espera", Edward disse, sorrindo para mim.

"Disseram-lhe a sua história de amor?" Sylvia perguntou James.

"Não", respondeu ele, balançando a cabeça.

"Você vem comigo lá atrás, enquanto eu pego seu prato e vou contar. Ele vai fazer você acreditar em contos de fadas", ela assegurou. "Vamos Bella coma a sopa e fuga desse frio. E, Edward, você come cada gota de seu para manter-se saudável."

"Sim, senhora", Edward riu.

"Bem, vamos lá," Sylvia disse, acenando com a mão de James. Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável, mas se levantou e seguiu atrás dela de qualquer maneira. Sylvia tinha um jeito de fazer você se sentir como em casa, e eu tinha certeza de que James iria perceber que antes mesmo que eles chegassem na cozinha. E honestamente, eu estava extremamente grata por ela levá-lo embora por alguns momentos.

"O que você acha que ele vai fazer?" Eu perguntei a Edward, soprando na minha colher de sopa.

Edward encolheu os ombros, tendo acabado de colocar um pouco de sopa e legumes em sua própria boca. Ele engoliu em seco e tomou um gole de chá. "Eu realmente não sei, Bella. Ele obviamente está se sentindo envergonhado e chateado. Acho que ele está um pouco confuso sobre como isso foi muito errado para ele."

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele mentiu sobre ter uma irmã. Faz-me pergunto o que mais ele está mentindo. Eu só… Eu não acho que eu posso realmente confiar nele depois disso." Eu suspirei pesadamente, empurrando os legumes ao redor em minha caneca de sopa. "Tantos erros e tudo começou por umas razões simples", eu suspirei.

"Quais foram às razões?"

"Um deles era que eu odiava vê-lo tão desamparado e olhando tão perdido. Ele parecia estar sozinho no mundo e eu acho que já está sendo adicionado com todo emocional sobre meus pais só me fez querer estender a mão e ajudá-lo."

"E os outros?"

"Bem, nós conversamos algumas vezes e que a conversa não foi exclusivamente centrada no bebê e minha saúde, que se tornou a minha parte favorita do dia. Eu era apenas Bella em torno dele. Eu era a garota que amava os livros e ainda tinha um pequeno aperto no Sr. Darcy. Eu não era apenas uma será-mãe. Não era para o bebê. E eu sinto muito, porque eu sei que isso soa egoísta."

"Não há mais egoísta do que eu sempre consegui-lo fazer as coisas e dizendo que era para o bebê. Lamento, também, Bella. Eu nunca deveria ter julgado como você estava sentindo como sendo apenas parte de sua gravidez. Mas… bem, eu entendo por que você parou de tentar falar comigo, mas e Angela? Por que você não poderia ter confiado nela ao invés de James?"

"Eu realmente tentei chamar Angela no início. Mas neste ponto, ela teve seu novo trabalho no centro de Seattle e Ben tinha proposto casamento. As poucas vezes que eu era mesmo capaz de levá-la ao telefone, ela parecia tão tensa que eu não poderia me imaginar acrescentando mais a isso."

"Eu posso entender isso", Edward disse, acenando com a cabeça. "Bella, eu prometo ouvir melhor a partir de agora. Me desculpe, se eu não estive aqui para você emocionalmente quando precisou."

"Acho que esse é o ponto onde paramos de nos preocupar tanto com o que fizemos e não fizemos e começamos a nos concentrar no que precisamos fazer a partir deste ponto em diante. Uma das primeiras coisas é que eu preciso parar de adiar ter um quarto pronto para o homenzinho. A outra é que precisamos encontrar uma casa, Edward. Eu amo estar com Esme e Carlisle, eu realmente gosto. Mas devemos ter nossa própria casa para o nosso filho ter suas próprias memórias nela. E nós devemos ir completamente sobre nossos próprios pés."

"Eu concordo", Edward disse com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. "Vou fazer tudo que posso para tentar conseguir antes do bebê nascer, mas eu não sei se poderei fazer isso acontecer, eu juro para você terá sido feito pelo menos antes que o bebê complete seis meses de idade. Eu só quero ter certeza de que tem a casa que você quer e que, uma vez que tenhamos pagado, estejamos em casa e não teremos que nos preocupar em nos mudar novamente. "

James apareceu e sentou-se com seu prato. "Então, você acabou com ela só porque você fez a escolha de ir ao jantar com sua irmã e os amigos?", Ele perguntou, olhando para Edward.

"Parece simples, não é?" Edward perguntou, rindo um pouco. "Na época, eu estava chateado por ter decidido ouvir a minha irmã. E agora, eu olho para trás, e foi a melhor escolha da minha vida."

"Sim", eu concordei, inclinando-me contra ele.

"Então… Eu acho que é melhor se eu sair", disse James, olhando entre Edward e eu. "Estou indo de volta para Minnesota. Eu realmente tenho meus pais lá e eu deveria gastar algum tempo com eles."

"Você, pelo menos, vai terminar o semestre?" Edward perguntou. "É apenas mais algumas semanas."

"Eu não sei", disse James, balançando a cabeça.

"James, por favor, não estrague as suas notas por isso. Foi um mal-entendido, um surpreendentemente estranho, mas não é a pior coisa. Apenas… pelo menos fique e terminar o semestre", implorei. Tivemos todos os erros cometidos, mas James não deveria perder um semestre inteiro por isso.

"Eu não sei se eu posso fazer isso. Eu não sei se posso estar perto de você", disse ele, franzindo a testa para seu prato. James finalmente levantou a cabeça e seus olhos estavam cheios de tanta tristeza que o meu coração doeu por ele, não em qualquer lugar perto da dor que eu senti que ia colocar em Edward, mas ainda me incomodava. "Bella, eu agradeço que você esteja tentando ser legal, mas… Olha, eu estraguei tudo isso. Eu li tudo errado. Eu não posso ter esse lembrete diário de quão estúpido e socialmente atrofiado eu sou. Eu só—"

"James, eu entendo que você está envergonhado, mas jogar fora um semestre inteiro não vai ajudar. De qualquer forma só vai piorar as coisas para você", Edward disse a ele. "Você só vai acabar com raiva de si mesmo e ressentido com tudo isto."

"E eu deveria ouvir _você_? Você não gostava de mim desde o início", disse James, parecendo um pouco irritado.

"Não, não era que eu não gostava de você", Edward defendeu. "Eu vi desde o início que você era muito atencioso com Bella. Eu já vi pessoas que ficaram fascinados com ela antes e sei que quando eu vejo aquele olhar nos olhos de um homem. Eu não queria que interpretasse mal sua simpatia e ferisse tanto no processo. Honestamente, se não tivesse distraída com a gravidez, ela teria percebido por si mesma. "

"James, você não tem que falar comigo fora da classe. Você nem precisa gostar de mim. Só… por favor, não jogue fora o semestre inteiro. Não vale a pena. _Eu_ não mereço isso", eu disse a ele.

James, de repente levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim. "Você está errada sobre isso. E eu agradeço porque você ainda pode ser cuidadosa sobre mim depois da enorme merda e como estraguei isto. Mas eu só acho que é melhor assim." Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para Edward. "Nenhum de nós realmente merece ela, mas pelo menos eu sei que você vai cuidar bem dela."

Edward apertou a mão de James, sorrindo um pouco. "Eu acho que você deveria dormir com isso, James. No mínimo, apenas pule as aulas de Bella. Você realmente não deve perder o semestre inteiro por isso. Mas o que você fizer, eu te desejo sorte."

Eu sorri e acenei para James, incapaz de encontrar as palavras para explicar-lhe o quanto sentia por tudo isso. Eu ainda não tinha nenhuma idéia do que tinha dito ou feito para lhe dar uma idéia errada sobre a nossa amizade, mas que a culpa ainda estava lá. E agora ele ia jogar fora o seu semestre.

Assim como de forma rápida e estranhamente como ele entrou em nossas vidas, James saiu. Ele saiu da porta do restaurante e eu senti essa certeza súbita que não o veria novamente.

"Bella, você deve terminar a sua sopa. Está ficando tarde e temos de voltar para escola ", Edward disse, esfregando as costas um pouco.

Eu fiz o meu melhor para manter a minha voz normal quando eu respondi. "Edward, não podemos simplesmente sair? Eu não quero comer mais."

"Tudo bem. Será que você concorda que Sylvia coloque a sopa em um recipiente para mais tarde?"

"Claro", eu suspirei, inclinando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu já volto", disse ele, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Ele se levantou e levou as nossas duas canecas embora com ele.

Bebi meu chá, tentando não pensar em nada. Eu ainda tinha mais uma aula antes que eu pudesse ir para casa e me enroscar na cama. Mais uma aula antes que eu pudesse me permitir o luxo de afundar na culpa e tristeza que eu estava sentindo.

Voltamos para a escola com pouco tempo antes dar aulas começarem, mas Edward conseguiu de alguma forma me levar a minha aula e, em seguida, começar a sua própria. Eu senti como se estivesse rodando no piloto automático quando segurei minha última aula do dia. Foi fácil, pois eu estava cobrindo o material exatamente o mesmo que eu tinha ido ao longo de todas as outras aulas hoje.

Essa sensação de dormência ficou comigo até chegar em casa com Edward, jantei e tomei o meu banho. Não foi até que Edward deixou o nosso quarto, achando que eu estava dormindo, que eu finalmente me deixei pensar e sentir todas as coisas que eu tinha empurrado hoje. Eu fiquei na cama, tentando processar todos os meus sentimentos e ouvi o som do piano de Edward encher a casa, ele deixou a porta aberta, provavelmente querendo ter certeza que pudesse me ouvir se eu chamasse por ele. Eu não faria isso, não agora. Esta era minha culpa e minha dor, e eu precisava ficar sozinha para lidar com a maior parte dela. Se Edward estivesse comigo, ele só iria tentar tirar a culpa para si mesmo e que me faria sentir ainda pior.

Eu não chorei, embora o desejo estivesse lá. Em vez disso, eu só examinei cuidadosamente a minha vida a partir do momento que eu decidi fazer amizade com James, olhando para cada único erro que eu fiz. Eu queria catalogar e documentar todos para se certificar de que eu nunca, nunca ia repetir. Quando eu conheci Edward, estava tão segura de mim mesma e tão independente. Eu poderia dizer imediatamente quando alguém estava sendo honesto comigo e quando eles tinham uma mentira. E então eu desembarquei nesta vida incrível e acabou sendo suave, me acostumando com as coisas sendo fácil e perfeito. Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de equilibrar as duas versões de mim mesma, eu precisava proteger tanto Edward e a mim se algo parecido com isto voltar a acontecer. Eu precisava me lembrar como se vê e golpeia uma mosca.

A música finalmente parou e eu inclinei a minha face para cima, olhando para o relógio ao lado da cama. Era depois das onze, pois eu havia sido colocada aqui com meus pensamentos por quase duas horas. Eu vi a porta aberta e esperei por Edward para aparecer, finalmente pronta para aceitar o seu conforto… e se ele me desse, o seu perdão.

Ele entrou no quarto, cantarolando para si mesmo e baralhar algumas páginas na sua mão. Vi quando ele deslizou as páginas em sua maleta no chão e depois desapareceu no banheiro. Ele reapareceu poucos minutos depois, bocejando enquanto se aproximou e fechou a porta do quarto. Ele finalmente reparou em mim e que meus olhos estavam bem abertos. "Bella? Tudo bem?"

"Ainda não, mas eu espero que fique."

Ele subiu na nossa cama e deslizou para debaixo das cobertas comigo, envolvendo o braço em volta da minha cintura. Seus dedos massageavam as minhas costas suavemente enquanto beijou minha testa. "O que está fazendo acordada? E o que você entende por que espero que fique?"

"Eu sei que isto vai parecer egoísta da minha parte, mas eu preciso saber que você me perdoe, Edward. Por não acreditar que você, para discutir com você, e por ignorá-lo. Eu deveria ter confiado em você mais. "

"Bella, eu já te disse que eu entendo por que você não acredite em mim. Você pensou que eu estava exagerando, porque da forma como eu fui comportando desde que engravidei. "

"Compreender não é o mesmo que o perdão. Eu preciso saber que você acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu realmente não achava que James tinha sentimentos por mim."

"Eu acredito em você, Bella. E se você precisa ouvir isso, eu vou te dizer, embora eu realmente não acredito que haja nada para perdoar. "Ele pressionou seus lábios na minha testa novamente antes de sorrir para mim. "Eu te perdôo, e eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo", eu suspirei, chegando mais perto dele.

"Como você se sente sobre James, possivelmente, ir embora?"

"Nós não temos que falar sobre ele."

"Sim, nós temos. Você está com o coração sensível e eu sei que você deve ter um monte de emoções conflitantes sobre tudo isso. Então me diga como você se sente."

"Incrivelmente culpada. Eu arruinei sua vida quando tudo que eu queria era ser sua amiga, para torná-lo um pouco menos solitário."

"Você não arruinou sua vida, Bella. Se ele optar por desistir, isso é escolha dele, não a sua."

"Ele não iria considerar como uma escolha se não fosse por mim", argumentei.

"Ele foi quem fez a escolha de persegui-la como mais do que uma amiga," Edward apontou.

"Mas se eu apenas tivesse escutado imediatamente, eu poderia ter corrigido há muito tempo e então ele não teria chegado a este ponto."

"Não há nenhuma maneira de você saber isso, Bella. Você poderia ter dito a ele, mas não há nenhuma garantia de que ele teria ouvido. "

"E se ele não tivesse, eu teria que colocar distância entre nós."

"Bella, é muito fácil jogar o 'teria' na cena agora que está tudo acabado. Mas que bem isso faz a você? Ou a James isso tudo?"

"Eu não sei", eu suspirei. "Eu só… Eu não quero que ele arruíne suas notas por isso. Eu não quero que ele fique tão ferido que sinta que tem que fugir de sua escola e seus sonhos só porque eu fui uma idiota."

"Amor, eu sei que a parte altruísta de você quer levar toda a culpa, mas não pode. James era um idiota muito maior. Sim, você ignorou meus avisos. Mas James ignorou nossa união, nosso amor evidente para o outro, e o fato de que você está carregando nosso filho", Edward explicou, esfregando a mão sobre minha barriga. "Ele tentou se inserir em nossas vidas e nos separar de modo que pudesse ter a vida que ele pensou que iria fazê-lo feliz."

"Mas eu ajudei, mesmo que não soubesse disso na época."

"E esse é o meu ponto, Bella. Você não sabia. Mas James sim. Ele sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo a todo momento. Pense nisso, amor. Ele inventou até uma irmã grávida pelo amor de Deus."

"E agora?"

"Certo, neste exato momento, você está indo fazer o seu melhor para deixar de ter culpa e a vergonha que você está sentindo e fechar esses belos olhos castanhos. Você ainda está doente e precisa descansar. Amanhã, vamos voltar à escola para mais um dia de aula. E na sexta-feira, devemos ter algum sinal de decisão de James. Realmente não há nada mais para você fazer, Bella. Você me pediu desculpas, e a James. Tudo o que você pode fazer, é tentar se mover para além disso."

"Como?" Eu perguntei, procurando os olhos verdes de Edward por algum sinal.

Ele sorriu e começou a esfregar a minha barriga novamente. "Você pode começar por se concentrar sobre este menininho que vai estar conosco em breve. Podemos nos concentrar em colocar seu quarto pronto. Podemos nos concentrar na Alice e Jasper e ajudá-los na sua jornada para se tornarem pais. Eu vou avisar Jasper de todas as coisas que ele não deverá fazer, e você pode pedir para Alice ter calma com ele", Edward riu.

"Eu amo você, Edward."

"Eu sei", ele sorriu, beijando minha bochecha. "Eu te amo mais. Agora, por favor, feche os olhos e durma. Se você não fizer isso, eu vou ter que implorar para ficar em casa amanhã, e eu não vou cair no seu biquinho até ficar."

Eu ri um pouco, sabendo que ele foi tão sério enquanto estava brincando. "Me de um beijo de boa noite, Cullen."

Edward sorriu e apertou seus lábios nos meus. "Boa Noite, Amor."

"Boa noite", bocejei, aconchegando meu rosto em sua camisa. Ele cantarolava minha canção de ninar e acariciou meus cabelos até que o sono finalmente me alcançasse. E quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, um pouco desse peso que estava sentado no meu coração desde sábado tinha sumido. Eu só podia esperar que as próximas semanas e meses tirassem o resto. Edward estava certo e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer nas escolhas que James faria para si mesmo. Tudo que eu podia fazer era me concentrar no meu marido e meu filho, certificando-me que tinha a melhor vida possível e que eles entendessem o quanto eu os amava.

* * *

**Bem pelo menos o assunto com o James foi resolvido. O próximo capítulo é um amor, os dois cuidando da Lily aww *-***

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor **

**Beijos xx  
**


	27. Cuidando da Lily: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – Cuidando da Lily (Bella PDV)**

Enquanto esperei pacientemente para que a minha pressão sangüínea, me declarasse saudável ou não, a minha mente direcionou sobre James. Ele não tinha ido na minha aula hoje e eu não tinha o visto em qualquer lugar do campus hoje ou no dia anterior. Edward disse que eu não deveria tirar conclusões precipitadas e que talvez James estava apenas levando o resto da semana de folga para tomar sua decisão. Eu estava bastante certa de que ele já fez e se foi, provavelmente, estava em Minnesota.

"Ligeiramente elevado," Carlisle anunciou, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos. "Apenas alguns pontos, então nada de se preocupar mais. Basta ter cuidado com o que come e bebe esta noite e tente ficar relaxada. Deixe Edward ser o único a correr atrás de Lily."

"Eu já estava planejando isso", eu ri. "Estou tendo dificuldade para andar então perseguir está definitivamente fora."

"Eu deixei o guisado de carne na geladeira", Esme disse. "Edward, é melhor aquecer em fogo médio. Certifique-se de deixar Lily esfriá-lo completamente antes de alimentá-la. Ela está acostumada a comer as seis e meia, então você tire a travessa do refrigerador pelas seis e quinze para impedi-la de lhe chatear pedindo."

"Obrigado, mãe," Edward riu. "Nós nos sentamos com ela antes, você sabe."

"Ela é minha neta", Esme deu de ombros.

A porta da frente se abriu e foi imediatamente seguido pela voz estrondosa de Emmett. "Squirt? Nós estamos aqui."

"Amos, aqui!" A voz de Lily anunciou pouco depois.

Eu ri como Edward, Esme, Carlisle e todos foram para a porta da cozinha. Lily estava falando mais e mais a cada único dia e repetindo ainda mais seu pai.

"Olhe para isso, princesa. Um comitê de recepção", Emmett gargalhou. "Onde está Bella?"

"Na cozinha", Esme respondeu. "Olá, menina doce. Vamos ver tia Bella."

"Bee-Bee", Lily cantou. E então ela apareceu, sorrindo largo de seu lugar nos braços de Esme.

"Ei, Lily Bear", eu disse, sorrindo para a minha sobrinha pequena. Esme se inclinou para frente e deixou Lily me beijar na bochecha. "Oh, você é tão doce," eu disse a ela, acariciando sua perna. "Eu não sei como seu pai a deixa fora de sua vista."

"É difícil," Emmett respondeu enquanto beijou minha testa. "Como você está, Squirt?"

"Quase curada completamente do meu resfriado", eu disse.

Ele sentou na cadeira ao meu lado e segurou minhas mãos em suas patas grandes. "E a coisa de James?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. E eu realmente não sei ainda o que ele decidiu."

"Tem certeza que você sente bem de ficar com ela esta noite?", Perguntou ele.

"Emmett, eu pensei nisso o dia todo. Por favor, não se preocupe, e deixa eu me divertir com minha sobrinha", disse a ele.

"Nós vamos ter uma noite tranquila, só nós três", Edward disse, com Lily saltando nos braços. "Vovô e Vovó tem um jantar para ir hoje à noite."

"Eee", Lily riu, inclinando-se muito rápido e batendo a cabeça contra a de Edward.

"Ai", ele riu, esfregando a cabeça mesmo quando ele estremeceu em seu prejuízo. "Você tem que ter mais cuidado, querida." Lily riu novamente, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Edward.

"Tudo bem, eu e Rosie vamos sair para jantar no centro no novo restaurante mexicano. Se você mudar de idéia sobre Lily dormir aqui, você pode me chamar, Squirt. Eu não me importo qual seja a hora."

"Em, eu não vou mudar de idéia," eu assegurei a ele. "Vá e desfrute de uma noite com sua esposa."

"Tudo bem", ele suspirou, levantando-se da cadeira. Ele beijou minha testa e me abraçou. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo, Irmão Urso. Divirta-se e diga 'Olá' a Rose por mim."

"Edward, você a mantenha assim," Emmett ordenou, sacudindo a mão de Edward. "Adeus Princesa. O papai vai vê-la amanhã de manhã."

"Tchau-tchau", Lily cantou enquanto deu um beijo na bochecha de Emmett.

Emmett riu e limpou o rosto. "Eu amo você, Lily. Seja boa para o tio Edward e a tia Bella." Ele acenou para ela uma última vez e depois desapareceu.

"Estamos saindo agora, também", Carlisle disse, beijando rosto de Lily. "Vejo você amanhã, querida."

"Emmett deixou sua bolsa na sala de estar, mas se você precisar de algo, ela tem tudo extra no quarto de Emmett e Rose", Esme nos disse enquanto abraçou e beijou Lily.

"Mãe, nós sabemos," Edward disse, soando um pouco irritado com ela. "E antes de dizer qualquer coisa, meu pai me ajudou a mudar seu berço para o nosso quarto para que ela não fique sozinha e vai ser muito fácil ouvi-la se ela acordar durante a noite."

Esme sorriu e balançou a cabeça e, então permitiu que Carlisle a levasse para fora da cozinha.

"Isso foi interessante", Edward riu. "Eu me pergunto como foi horrível, quando era Alice e eu, e não apenas sua neta."

"Eu me pergunto como você vai fazer quando for nosso filho e nós o deixar pela primeira vez", pensei, sorrindo para Edward quando ele se sentou ao meu lado com Lily.

"Nós realmente temos que deixá-lo?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo tanto que suas covinhas aparecendo. Lily furou com seus dedinhos nas covinhas e riu.

Eu peguei a mão dela e beijei a palma da mão. "Eu gosto deles também menina."

"O que devemos fazer primeiro?", ele perguntou.

"Que tal um curto passeio no parque? E então o tio Edward pode ajudá-la no escorregador e balanço."

Lily riu e bateu palmas, obviamente, gostando da idéia.

Edward riu enquanto Lily lutou em seus braços até que ela estava entre nós, com uma mão em cada um dos nossos pés para mantê-la estável. "Você pode lidar com ela sozinha, enquanto eu coloco a cadeira no Volvo?"

"Absolutamente", eu assegurei a ele.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha antes de sair da cozinha.

Lily olhou para mim e apontou em direção à porta. "Eee?"

"Ele está colocando a sua cadeirinha no carro para que possamos ir ao parque. E você pode deslizar e balançar. Talvez nós vamos ver alguns patos também. Deveríamos fazer tio Edward trazer biscoitos para que possamos alimentar os patos. Gostaria disso?" Eu perguntei, correndo os dedos por seus cachos.

"Quack, quack, quack, quack", Lily gritou, agitando os braços pequenos ao redor. Eu ri quando pensei em seu pequeno boneco Elmo que Emmett odiava tanto. Ele culpou Jasper pelo amor repentino de Lily pelo brinquedo, mas na verdade era minha culpa. Ou a minha diversão, dependendo de como você olhasse para isso. E sinceramente, se Emmett não tinha mostrado uma forte antipatia por ele, nunca teria acontecido.

"Do que você está rindo?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo enquanto andava até Lily e eu.

"Oh, Lily está animada sobre a alimentação dos patos no parque, por isso ela esta grasnando".

"Acho que precisamos encontrar alguns biscoitos", disse ele, caminhando para os armários.

Quase meia hora depois, estávamos finalmente no parque. Lily estava segurando uma das minhas mãos e uma de Edward enquanto caminhávamos pelo parque, olhando para os patos. Ela estava muito falante hoje, embora pudéssemos realmente entender algumas de suas palavras.

"O que você acha que ela está dizendo?" Edward perguntou, olhando para cabeça cacheada de Lily.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Pelo tom que ela está usando, está feliz com o que quer que seja", respondi.

Nós viramos a esquina e um pequeno lago estava à vista, com um grupo de patos selvagens. Jasper tinha me ensinado os tipos de patos que freqüentavam o parque durante um dos nossos piqueniques aqui.

"Quack", Lily gritou de alegria. "Quack, quack, quack".

"Eu acredito que ela viu os patos", Edward riu.

Vi algo melhor do que os patos – um banco. "Querido, eu vou sentar um pouco. Você vai levá-la para mais perto e alimentá-los?"

"Você está bem?", Perguntou ele, levantando Lily em seus braços.

"Sim. Apenas sentindo a necessidade de me sentar", eu respondi. Eu beijei sua bochecha e lhe entreguei o saco de biscoitos. Eu fiz meu caminho até o banco e sentei. Eu tive que rir quando Edward tentou ajudar Lily apenas a jogar um biscoito, em um momento estava lidando com uma causa perdida.

Eu definitivamente tive uma nova visão, agora que tínhamos passado por tudo com o James. E com isso veio uma nova apreciação para o tipo de homem que Edward havia se transformado. Ele tinha sido quase tão fechado à idéia de família como eu era quando nós nos conhecemos, mas os anos tinham o mudado drasticamente. Ele era o exemplo de um homem de família agora, colocando cada único membro —ainda Emmett—, na frente de si mesmo. Ele queria nada mais do que a nossa felicidade, e um sorriso de um de nós realmente poderia fazer o seu dia. O conhecimento que o nosso próprio bebê iria mudá-lo ainda era quase desconcertante, mas também era verdade.

Enquanto o ano tinha feito Edward abrir-se completamente a sua família, fizeram-me satisfeita. Eu pensava que todos estavam felizes e saudáveis. Eu esperava que nós todos apreciássemos romances maravilhosos e casamentos incríveis. Eu realmente não tinha muito pensamento em como essas coisas seriam alcançadas. Eu nunca tinha dado uma vez a vida a pensar que uma família forte vinha com o simples trabalho árduo de cada membro da família e que não era toda a sorte e oportunidade. Edward sabia disso e isso é o que o tornava tão ferozmente protetor sobre nós. Eu teria que aprender a ser mais paciente como ele, especialmente se queria um verdadeiro para sempre com ele.

"Tia Bella, alguém está pronto para o escorregador," Edward riu, correndo atrás de Lily, enquanto ela corria para mim.

Eu ri, e levantei-a, ajustando-la em minhas pernas. "Será que você deu todos os biscoitos para os patos?"

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, balançando seus cachos em volta dela.

"Então nós definitivamente deveria levá-la até os escorregadores," eu disse.

Edward levantou Lily em seus braços e em seguida me ajudou a levantar do banco. "Nós vamos deixá-la deslizar um par de vezes e depois voltamos para casa. Vai começar a escurecer mais cedo de qualquer maneira."

"Algum pensamento sobre o que vamos fazer quando chegarmos lá?"

Ele deu um sorriso torto, suas covinhas aparecendo enquanto um braço envolvia em torno de meus ombros e docemente beijou minha bochecha. "Não, mas tenho certeza que nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa."

E como de costume, Edward estava certo sobre isso. Ele moveu a mesa da sala e sentamos ao redor, usando lençóis para criar um pequeno forte para Lily brincar embaixo. Ela e eu estávamos escondidas na fortaleza, observando e esperando por Edward tentar novamente. Toda vez que ele fazia, Lily o batia com um travesseiro e, em seguida, caia sobre ele rindo.

"Eu acho que o ouvi", eu sussurrei para ela. Eu apontei para a nossa esquerda e fez com que ela tivesse um bom controle sobre seu travesseiro.

Edward puxou o lençol e divertidamente rosnou para Lily enquanto ele enfiou a cabeça dentro.

Ela gritou e bateu-lhe com o travesseiro. "Não!"

"Oh, por favor, Lily Bear", suplicou ele fazendo beicinho para ela. Ela bateu-lhe novamente, direita na boca e ele cuspiu, enxugando os lábios com a parte traseira de sua mão. Eu não pude deixar de rir ao ver a expressão no rosto dele, que obviamente o travesseiro não era um bom gosto para ele.

"Lily, tudo bem. Eu acho que nós já tivemos um momento bastante divertido batendo no tio Edward", eu ri, puxando-a em meu colo. "Gostaria de brincar com seus blocos?"

Ela sacudiu fora de mim e andou debaixo de seu forte, sabendo exatamente onde seu balde de blocos estava.

"Foi divertido", Edward disse enquanto puxava os lençóis para longe, deixando a sala de estar brilhantes de luzes sobre nós.

"Sim, foi. Ela vai esta pronta para dormir em pouco tempo. Ela teve sua diversão no parque, ela teve o jantar, e ela até jogou água em você durante o banho."

"E Emmett se preocupa dela não se divertir com a gente", Edward riu, sentando-se perto de mim. Ele se inclinou e beijou a minha barriga. "Você está se divertindo conosco, também?", Perguntou ele, apertando a orelha contra mim. Houve uma ligeira sensação de vibração e, em seguida uma forte sensação de movimento. Edward sorriu de orelha a orelha e eu sabia que ele sentiu isso também.

"Eu acho que é um sim, querido," eu disse, acariciando seus cabelos.

"Isso é bom", ele suspirou, fechando os olhos.

"Sim é", eu concordei, olhando para Lily. Ela foi cuidadosamente puxando cada bloco para fora um de cada vez e colocando no chão.

"Eu estou ansioso para muitas noites como esta com nosso bebê, onde ficamos e brincamos com ele."

"Já esteve pensando muito sobre isso?"

"Não", ele suspirou.

E havia um outro bom motivo para me sentir culpada por minhas ações e querer ser uma pessoa melhor para ele. Eu tinha-lhe preocupado tanto com as coisas James que ele ainda não tinha tido tempo para pensar sobre o nosso futuro com o nosso filho.

"Então, pense nisso agora", disse. "Diga-me o que você quer ter certeza que conseguira fazer com ele?"

"Eu não tenho nada em particular. Estou ansioso para vê-lo com você."

"Ok", eu ri. "Eu estou animado para ver você com ele, e você está animado para me ver com ele. Nós somos um par, não somos?"

"É por isso que estamos tão bem juntos", disse ele, sentando-se e abrindo os seus olhos verde-esmeralda. Ele olhou para Lily e sorriu. "Ela está bocejando. Deveríamos, provavelmente, colocar em um filme e levá-la para dormir durante a noite." Ele caminhou até a televisão, tirando alguns dos DVDs que tinha chegado para Lily. "O que você acha?"

"Vamos assistir _Narnia_", sugeri.

"Isso não é violento demais para ela?" Edward perguntou, olhando preocupado.

"Não", eu ri. "Ela realmente não sabe o que estão fazendo. Ela vai gostar dos animais"

"Vamos apenas assistir _Os Sem Florestas _."

"Claro", resmunguei "Porque o cara caçador de animais não será assustador. Ou a senhora que diz estar no comando da associação de proprietários. "

"Sim, mas Hammy vai compensar o material assustador, porque ele ama o cookie", Edward disse, rindo um pouco, enquanto voltava para mim. Ele me ajudou a levantar e ficar em pé.

Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo de bronze bagunçado, obtendo um suspiro pequeno dele. "Você ganhou. Será Hammy."

"Bom", ele riu, apertando os lábios na minha testa. "Isso é o que eu peguei."

Eu ri e o empurrei brincando. "Você é um trapaceiro."

Edward ficou de pé e agarrou o cobertor de Lily no braço do sofá. "Lily, eu tenho o seu cobertorzinho. Vamos subir e assistir Hammy."

Lily estava ocupado organizando uma pilha de blocos ao seu redor. Ela levantou a cabeça com voz de Edward e sorriu ao ver seu cobertor rosa favorito. Ela pegou a mamadeira e andou mais, lançando-se em seus braços.

Nós fomos até o terceiro andar juntos e quando chegamos em nosso quarto, Edward de brincadeira deixou Lily cair no meio da nossa cama grande. Eu ri com ela quando me sentei ao lado dela na cama. Ela segurou na minha mão e saltou para cima e para baixo algumas vezes antes de deixar-se cair e começar a rir.

"Você é uma pequena menina boba", eu disse, fazendo cócegas por trás de seus joelhos. Ela gritou com uma risadinha de bebê e tentou desviar. "Oh, não, você não vai", eu ri. "Eu te peguei agora. Tia Bella vai tirar todos aqueles risos direito fora de você."

Eu vi Edward saindo pelo canto do meu olho e olhei para cima para vê-lo descer em suas mãos e joelhos, rastejando ao lado da cama e caminhando para Lily.

"Uh, oh Lily Bear. Eu acho que o tio Edward está tentando deslocar-se sobre você."

Ela olhou ao lado da cama, observando o tufo de bronze que estava espiando enquanto ele se movia. Ela riu e revirou-se em seu estômago antes de rastejar em direção à borda. Edward levantou a cabeça e os dois gritaram contra o outro. Ele a agarrou e começou a beijá-la em todo seu rosto, fazendo-a rir e gritar.

"Ela nunca vai dormir, se você manter isso", eu ri.

"Disse à mulher que estava ameaçando fazer cócegas nela", respondeu ele, subindo na cama com ela. Ele deitou entre nós e enfiou seu cobertor em torno de Lily. Eu dei a mamadeira para ela e imediatamente colocou em sua boca, virando a cabeça para que tivesse descansando sobre o peito de Edward e pudesse ver a televisão.

"Ela vai estar dormindo quando menos imaginarmos", eu sussurrei, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Isso é bastante próximo à sua hora de dormir", ele disse suavemente, esfregando as suas costas pouco.

"Ela é como uma boa filha, — sempre feliz. Você acha que nosso bebê vai ser desse jeito?"

"É claro que ele vai. Ele tem a mesma família amorosa para fazê-lo feliz. Nós todos demos um dote em Lily, tanto como Rose e Emmett fizeram. Vai ser da mesma maneira para o nosso bebê, e agora com de Alice e Jasper, também."

"Estou muito animada por eles. Eles vão ser pais maravilhosos. Eles estão em sintonia um com o outro que eu tenho certeza que vai ser o mesmo com seu bebê. Embora, tenho que admitir que eu estou com um pouco de ciúmes da falta de náuseas de Alice pela manhã."

"Eu perguntei sobre isso", Edward riu baixinho, tentando não perturbar Lily.

"Pelo menos ela tem o mesmo apetite louco que eu. Ah, esqueci de te dizer. Quando falamos na noite passada, ela convidou-nos para irmos na tarde de sábado. Ela está fazendo churrasco com Jasper. Ela esta com desejo de churrasco de costelas e salsichas".

"E para você?", Perguntou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas um pouco.

Eu coloquei a minha língua para ele, sabendo que ele estava apenas tentando cuidar de mim. Não foi uma boa idéia para mim ter muita carne vermelha com meus problemas de pressão arterial. "Frango. E ela prometeu ter milho e salada. Ela quer passar algum tempo com você."

"Comigo?", Ele perguntou, soando um pouco chocado.

"Isso é o que ela disse. Ela está recente em sua gravidez. Lembre-se como apegada eu fiquei com todos vocês nessa fase? Especialmente Em?"

"Sim, eu sei. E se Alice precisa de mim lá por ela, então eu vou estar lá."

"Eu amo o fato de que você ama todos nó, e você está tão disposto a colocar-se fora apenas para ficar em torno de nós."

"Bella, nunca coloco-me apenas quando precisam. É apenas parte de amar você. Além disso, nenhum de vocês realmente pedem muito. Bem, exceto Alice quando ela quer que eu compre com ela, mas mesmo isso não é tão ruim. "

"Eu estava pensando que quando formos mais, poderíamos falar sobre o berçário com Alice. Vá até aqueles desenhos que ela fez e comece a realmente pôr o quarto e a outra sala juntos."

"Essa é uma ótima idéia. Falei com meus pais segunda à noite e eles são muito animados para ter-nos com o bebê tão perto. "

"Sua mãe não vai querer nos deixar ir", eu ri.

"Provavelmente não", ele concordou, sorrindo para mim. "Mas ela também nunca vai ficar no nosso caminho quando nós estivermos prontos para a nossa própria casa."

O frasco de Lily, de repente, caiu em cima da cama, eu inclinou-se e verificou sobre ela, encontrá-la dormindo. "Ela dormindo."

"Eu vou colocar ela no berço."

"Basta deixá-la aqui."

"Ela chuta em seu sono e eu não quero que ela acidentalmente chute você. Além disso," ele disse, deslizando para fora da cama com ela nos braços. "Eu consigo finalmente abraçar você."

Eu sorri para ele, segui-lo com meus próprios olhos enquanto colocou ela em seu berço, mesmo em frente das janelas grandes. Cobriu-a e beijou a bochecha dela antes de retornar para a nossa cama.

"Você é tão bom com ela", eu disse a ele que me puxou para perto.

"Ela torna mais fácil", ele suspirou, enterrando seu rosto no meu cabelo.

"Você parece cansado."

Ele acenou com à cabeça um pouco, deixando escapar um bocejo. "Eu apanhei, fui encharcado, e saltei sobre tudo em uma tarde."

"Mas você parecia tão bonito todo encharcado e molhado. E isso fez Lily sorrir."

"É certamente fez", disse ele, bocejando novamente.

"Meu marido super-herói está cansado", eu ri, beijando sua bochecha.

"Estou contente que já estamos na cama com as luzes apagadas. Eu não acho que eu poderia começar de novo se eu quisesse."

"E se eu precisar de um lanche?" Eu perguntei, apenas brincando para ver o que ele diria.

Ele gemeu um pouco enquanto puxou a cabeça para trás e olhou para mim. "O que você quer?"

"Querido, eu estava só brincando. Eu não preciso de nada."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Positivo". Passei a mão sobre os seus olhos. "Por que você não fecha esses lindos olhos verdes e dorme?"

"Contanto que você vá dormir também."

"Eu acho que você é bonito o suficiente quando dorme," disse eu, tentando não rir.

"Eu vejo que o seu senso de humor está voltando", ele riu.

"Eu sei o quanto você ama quando eu brinco com você."

"É como o destaque do meu dia", pensou ele, beijando a lateral do meu pescoço.

"Eu amo você, Edward."

"E eu te amo, Bella". Bocejou novamente, ele agarrou e puxou o cobertor para cima e sobre nós.

"Você não vai assistir Hammy com o cookie?" Eu brinquei traçando a sua orelha com meus dedos.

"Amanhã", disse ele, sorrindo um pouco. Seus olhos estavam fechados e seu rosto já estava relaxado, demonstrando o quão cansado ele realmente estava essa noite.

Corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos de novo e de novo, finalmente a chance de ser a única a observá-lo dormir. Foi bom tê-lo tão relaxado e não se preocupando comigo, talvez eu devesse pedir Emmett nos permitir ter Lily ficando aqui com mais freqüência.

Quando o filme acabou, me levantei da cama para desligar a televisão. Também passei alguns minutos observando meu sono sobrinha, ouvindo a sua respiração suave como seu peito subia e descia. Ela parecia tão angelical com seus cachos emoldurando seu rosto e seu pequeno cobertor rosa dobrado ao redor dela tão confortável.

"Está tudo bem?", Esme murmurou, aparecendo ao meu lado.

"Sim", respondi, inclinando-se para dentro dela. "Ela só parece tão doce dormindo assim."

"Ela cansou Edward?" Esme perguntou, olhando para a cama.

"Sim", eu ri. "Ele caiu no sono não muito tempo depois que ela fez."

"O que você ainda está fazendo acordada?"

"Oh, eu só estava desligando a televisão e olhando Lily. Eu não estou planejando ficar acordada."

"Ótimo. Você precisa do seu descanso."

"Esme?"

"Sim, querida?"

"Quando… quando tudo o que estava acontecendo e Edward e eu estávamos discutindo, você acreditou nele?"

"Eu não dei muita importância."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, um pouco chocada. Eu me afastei e olhou para seu rosto.

Ela sorriu e passou a mão sobre o meu cabelo. "Aprendi que é melhor ficar de fora das coisas e permanecer neutro. Mais ou menos como a Suíça. Eu não estava lá na escola para ver como James se comportava, e por tudo que eu sabia de Edward é que ambos estavam errados. Posso dizer que se você não tivesse notado por si mesma durante a festa de Emmett, eu teria falado a esse ponto, mas só porque eu vi o seu comportamento com os meus próprios olhos."

"Você acha que Edward realmente me perdoou?"

Esme deu um tapinha na minha mão e me levou para a cama. "Se ele não tivesse, não estaria dormindo pacificamente. Ele sempre teve problemas para dormir quando está estressado, até mesmo quanto criança. Eu nunca consegui fazer Alice ou ele me contarem sobre a menina Stanley, mas eu sei que ela era a razão de sua distância e sua terrível insônia, estou bem que tenha Alice e permita que ele se sinta como se tivessem os seus segredos." Ela sorriu e moveu o meu cabelo sobre meu ombro. "E então você veio e sua insônia foi embora, junto com sua distância. Agora, eu não quero que você se sinta culpada, porque você já está fazendo isso muito bem, mas quando esta coisa estava sendo entre vocês dois, eu o ouvi tarde da noite, vagando ao redor da casa. Isso parou desde a festa".

"Nossa, quando eu estrago alguma coisa, eu não faço pela metade," eu murmurei.

"Isabella, por favor, pare de martirizar. É qualquer erro que possa ter feito."

"Você realmente acredita nisso?"

"Você honestamente acha que Carlisle foi um cirurgião de sucesso de todos estes anos e nunca houve uma enfermeira ou outra médica que teve uma queda por ele?"

"Bem, não, mas ele não vê por si próprio?"

"Nem sempre. Houve uma ou duas vezes quando eu tive que tomar uma senhora jovem ansiosa para o lado e lembrá-la que ele tem uma família."

"Obrigada Esme. Eu não sei como fazê-lo, mas você sempre parece ter alguma história ou um pouco de sabedoria para me fazer sentir melhor."

"A sabedoria vem com a idade e experiência, Bella. E você tem muitos, muitos anos antes de aprender. Um dia, você terá a minha idade e vai ter de compartilhar todas as lições que estamos aprendendo agora com seus próprios filhos."

"Espero que eu seja, pelo menos, tão boa mãe como você é."

"Tenho certeza que você será. Agora, deite em sua cama e durma um pouco. Lily acorda por volta das sete."

"Boa Esme. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, querida", disse ela, dando-me um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. Ela se virou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Eu deslizei sob as cobertas e coloquei minha cabeça no peito de Edward, não querendo acordá-lo. Eu coloquei lá no escuro por um longo tempo, apenas ouvindo a sua pulsação firme e forte.

Aquela sensação de vibração começou no meu estômago e eu ri baixinho. "Olá, homenzinho. O que está fazendo acordado agora?"

"Ele provavelmente está pensando o mesmo sobre você", Edward murmurou, envolvendo o braço em torno de minhas costas. "E eu também."

"Eu estava indo dormir. Promessa. Eu só fiquei para assistir ao final do filme."

"Você já viu mil vezes."

"Mil e uma agora", eu ri.

Ele suspirou e apertou os lábios em minha testa. "Boa noite Bella boba."

"Boa noite, Edward preguiçoso." Sorri quando ele balançou um pouquinho a cabeça. E então eu fechei os olhos, deixando-me adormecer ao lado do homem que eu amava tão completamente.

* * *

**Esse capítulo é fofo em vários sentidos... não vejo a hora para ver o Edward com o filho dele... todos os ovários explodem kkk D:**

**Foi bom o que a Esme disse a Bella... eu fico imaginando o Edward acordando nas madrugadas completamente angustiado *tods chora*  
**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs  
**


	28. Cuidado do Urso: Emmett

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – Cuidado do urso**

Eu segurei Lily no colo enquanto subi a pequena escada da varanda de Carlisle e Esme. Abri a porta e entrei, Esme tinha me dado passagem depois da minha primeira visita. "Squirt? Nós estamos aqui."

"Am, aqui!" Minha princesinha repetiu sorrindo para seu pai. Eu amava essa menina mais do que deveria ser permitido, Deus ajude qualquer homem que a fizer chorar. Gostaria de cometer um assassinato por ela sem pensar duas vezes. Para a Squirt, eu só estava indo para a fluência áspera um pouco.

Esme, Carlisle e Edward sairam, cumprimentando Lily ainda em mim, mas eu não me importei. Minha menina era amada e amável.

"Olhe para isso, a princesa. Um comitê de recepção", eu ri. "Onde está Bella?"

"Na cozinha", Esme respondeu, beijando minha bochecha. Lily inclinou-se para sua avó, aconchegando-se feliz nos braços de Esme. "Olá, menina doce", Esme disse. "Vamos ver a tia Bella."

"Bee-Bee", Lily cantou como se tudo se encaminhava para a cozinha.

"Ei, Lily Bear", Bella cumprimentou-a com um grande sorriso. Ela ainda parecia um pouco pálida para mim e eu esperava que fosse apenas esse resfriado que estava tendo. Esme inclinou Lily para que ela pudesse beijar a face de Bella. "Oh, você é tão doce", Bella riu. "Eu não sei como seu pai a deixa fora de sua vista."

"É difícil", eu disse, honestamente, enquanto pressionei meus lábios na cabeça da minha irmã. Ela só estava um pouco morna, se ela tivesse sido mais quente, eu não a teria deixado como babá para a princesa. "Como você está, Squirt?" Eu perguntei.

"Quase curada completamente do meu resfriado", ela disse, parecendo apenas um pouco abafado.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e segurei suas mãos, fazendo-a olhar diretamente para mim. Ela não ia ser autorizado a editar em um presente. "E a coisa de James?"

Ela encolheu os ombros como se não se importasse, mas seus olhos castanhos embaçados me diziam o contrário. "Nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. E eu realmente não sei ainda o que ele decidiu."

"Tem certeza que você sente bem de ficar com ela esta noite?", Eu pressionei.

"Emmett, eu pensei nisso o dia todo. Por favor, não se preocupe, e deixa me divertir com minha sobrinha", Bella confessou. Eu suspirei, sabendo que não ia ser capaz de negar-lhe com o lábio inferior saliente assim.

"Nós vamos ter uma noite tranquila, só nós três", Edward prometeu, com minha filhinha saltando minha filhinha nos braços. "Vovô e Vovó tem um jantar para ir hoje à noite."

"Eee", Lily riu. Olhei para cima a tempo de vê-la bater a cabeça pequena contra a grande de Edward. Eu estremeci, esperando que ela não tivesse se machucado muito.

"Ai", Edward disse, esfregando a cabeça de Lily. "Você tem que ter mais cuidado, querida."

Minha menina poderia ser uma princesa, mas ela também era um lutador. Ela apenas riu de seu tio e então colocou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Tudo bem, bem eu e Rosie vamos sair para jantar no centro no novo restaurante mexicano. Se você mudar de idéia sobre Lily dormir aqui, você pode me chamar, Squirt. Eu não me importo qual seja a hora." Eu disse a ela, apenas parcialmente mentindo. Mexicano estava no menu, mas era dançar mais do que o chapéu burrito — na verdade, mais de uma dança de rosto, se eu tivesse meu caminho.

"Em, eu não vou mudar de idéia," Bella disse com a expressão séria. "Vá e desfrute de uma noite com sua esposa."

"Tudo bem", Eu suspirei, levantando-me da cadeira. Era uma coisa boa a sua gravidez foi tornando-se difícil para ela insistir nas coisas, caso contrário, ela estaria me implorando para me comportar e deixar esse assunto fechado. Eu avisei sobre fazer minha irmã chorar, por isso foi culpa dele mesmo que ela não tinha escutado. Eu empurrei esses pensamentos para o lado e foquei na minha irmã. Eua beijei e abracei dando adeus. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo, Irmão Urso. Divirta-se e diga 'Olá' a Rose por mim." Ela disse dando um lindo sorriso.

"Edward, você a mantenha assim," eu ordenei, sacudindo a mão para o meu cunhado. Edward poderia me irritar de vez em quando, mas ele era um bom homem e amava a minha pequena irmã louca. As atividades dessa noite eram tanto para ele como para Bella. "Adeus Princesa. O papai vai vê-la amanhã de manhã."

"Tchau-tchau", Lily cantou enquanto ela me deu um beijo de bebe, babando todo o meu rosto.

Eu ri do meu bebe e limpei meu rosto. "Eu amo você, Lily. Seja boa para o tio Edward e a tia Bella." Eu dei-lhe um pouco aceno, em seguida, saiu da casa.

"Algum problema?" Rose perguntou quando deslizei para o Jipe.

"Não.. A bebe está feliz com sua tia e tio, e Squirt não suspeita de nada", disse ela.

"Perfeito", Alice chiou. "Vamos começar".

"Alice, você tem certeza que está bem para isso?" Jasper perguntou, colocando a mão sobre seu estômago protetor.

"Jazzy, eu te amo, mas se você me perguntar isso mais uma vez, eu vou arrancar o seu cabelo loiro bonito da sua cabeça", ela ameaçou com um doce sorriso no rosto. Isso me fez estremecer.

"Ela não está deixando a rua, Jasper. Nem estamos aqui apenas como o maravilhoso, álibi, incrível sexy que vocês dois precisam", disse Rose com uma risada pouco. Porra, eu amava essa mulher. Outra boa razão para reorganizar esta fluência com o pequeno ser, ela estava me fazendo perder tempo sexy com a minha Rosinha.

"Então eu vim com uma piada ótima hoje à noite", disse eu, olhando para Jasper no espelho retrovisor.

"Certo", Jasper respondeu, revirando os olhos. "Isso é o que você disse sobre o último."

"Não é minha culpa que não reconhece uma boa piada quando você ouve" eu disse.

Rose sorriu e pegou a minha mão na dela. "Em, longe de mim a traço seu pequeno sonho de se tornar um comediante de renome mundial, mas dizer que você vai virar o rosto de James's Chihuahua em guacamole não é realmente uma piada. É apenas uma ameaça de temática mexicana."

"Rosie, eu pensei que você me amava, baby", eu disse, fazendo beicinho para ela com efeito.

"Eu te amo", ela me assegurou. "Mas isso não significa que eu tenho que amar suas piadas ou até mesmo achar engraçado."

"Podemos voltar a um tema que realmente importa?" Alice chiou. "Precisamos passar por cima do plano, mais uma vez."

"Canalize mais baixo e lá atrás, Pixie," eu brinquei, sorrindo, Alice no espelho retrovisor.

"Tudo bem. Chegue com o seu próprio plano, então," ela bufou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

"Você ainda está ferida que seu grande plano para revelar James não entrar em vigor", disse ela.

"Não, não realmente," Alice respondeu com um encolher de ombros minúsculos. "Eu realmente gosto desse plano 'B' é muito melhor. Você sabe que a vingança sempre foi meu forte especial."

"Sim, você gostava de torturar a menina Stanley impiedosamente", Jasper riu. "Tenho certeza de que você está perdendo a alegria que ela trazia para você."

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você realmente a fez correr para o Alasca," Rose riu. "O que ela está fazendo lá em cima novamente?"

"Ouvi dizer que ela é uma dona de casa… em um bordel. Três irmãs executam o lugar e lidam com os clientes", explicou Alice. "Ou então eu ouvi. Então, novamente, tudo poderia ser da cabeça do garoto Yorkie".

"Yorkie?" Eu perguntei. "Por que esse nome soa familiar?"

"Cara que entrega Pizza", Alice chiou.

"Você tem a sua informação do menino pizza?" Eu ri. "Você é mais fruticultor do que eu pensava."

"Não, pizza de fruta é com Bella," Alice corrigiu. "Eu sou uma mulher que sabe dar uma boa gorjeta em uma noite lenta, combinado com um pequeno flerte inocente, receber o rapaz da pizza para derramar suas entranhas. Jessica pedia sua pizza toda quarta-feira, exatamente às sete e quinze para que ele chegasse as oito. Ela ordenou calabresa com queijo e molho ranch extra ao lado. Quer saber o que seu apartamento parecia?"

"Não," Rosa riu. "Isso já é o bastante."

"Então, que informação você tem sobre a meta de hoje à noite, duende?" Eu perguntei a ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, franzindo à testa um pouco. "Eu pesquisei isso… E eu estava perturbada com o que eu encontrei."

"O quê? Será que esse cara como um louco perseguidor ou algo assim? Preciso realmente quebrar o puto?" Eu perguntei.

"Acalme-se, seu grande urso pardo," Alice repreendeu, batendo do lado do meu braço. "Não é nada tão horrível. Ele só tem uma página no MySpace com os gráficos horríveis e música sobre ela. Ele a levou sério e o bebê, me deu uma dor de barriga. "

"Claro que era a página e não os quatro waffles que você comeu no café?" Rose questionou com um sorriso. Deus, eu amava seu sorriso. Eu amava seus lábios. Eu amava— _foco Emmett! Você tem uma fluência para definir._

"Alice, como você sabe que ele estará lá hoje à noite?" Jasper perguntou.

"Estava no seu myspace," ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. "Aparentemente, o pequeno James não é tímido demais para apreciar a poesia slam ocasional."

"Eu só posso imaginar isso agora", eu disse, sorrindo largamente. Olhei para a minha família e cancelei minha garganta. "Era uma vez um menino solitário, que tinha uma amiga chamada Bella. Seu irmão mais velho era um cara muito assustador. Solitário fodido a fez chorar. Agora ele tem as costelas presas e um olho roxo. Não posso reclamar por ter sido atacado por um urso. Ele não ouve, por isso é justo."

"Como você se torna eloqüente quando está animado com a perspectiva de bater em alguma coisa", Jasper riu.

"Emmett," Alice riu, seu corpinho tremendo contra o lado de Jasper. "Esse foi o melhor."

Rose se inclinou e passou os dedos pelo meu braço provocando. "Baby, se você ensinar a nossa filha que nunca disse nada disso, eu vou lhe mostrar o que ela gosta de ser atacada", Rose ameaçado com um sorriso perfeito.

"Rosie, eu nem sempre posse ser o mais brilhante bulbo na árvore, mas eu ainda sei quando piscar", eu ri.

"O quê?" Alice e Jasper riu.

Revirei os olhos para eles. "Isso significa que eu sei ainda quando me comportar e usar o meu cérebro."

Sexta-feira o tráfego noturno nos mantinha parado algumas vezes, mas nós ainda chegamos cedo o suficiente para "acidentalmente" encontrar James. Alice sabia que ele nunca poderia culpar-nos por entrar no café, mas desde que o restaurante mexicano era apenas algumas portas para baixo, cruzarmos com ele na rua na frente era completamente possível.

"Deus, o cheiro das chimichangas é excelente", disse Alice, farejando o ar.

"Como diabos você pode saber todos os outros cheiros por aqui?" Eu perguntei. "Tudo o que eu cheiro é comida."

"O nariz sabe", Alice deu de ombros. "Oh, ele está se preparando para sair."

"Perfeito", eu disse, estalando meus dedos.

"Emmett, você tem que começar falando", alertou Rose, colocando suas mãos nas minhas.

"E se ele se vira para acertar, você tem que acompanhá-lo no primeiro beco", Alice lembrou-me pela bilionésimo vez.

Coloquei meus braços ao redor da minha mulher e puxei-a para perto, olhando diretamente em seus lindos olhos azuis. Ela tinha o mais perfeito e cristalinos olhos azuis sempre repleto de amor, quando eles estavam olhando para mim. "Eu te amo, Rosie. Qualquer outra mulher neste planeta teria me feito ficar em casa e ficar de fora disso."

As unhas de Rose arranharam levemente contra o meu couro cabeludo, enquanto correu os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Eu sempre apoio o meu homem quando ele está cuidando de sua família." Seus dedos envolveram meus cachos e ela puxou meu rosto ao dela, dando-me um beijo que brevemente me fez considerar ir para casa e esquecer tudo sobre o que é o nome dele.

"Se vocês dois não se importam, a razão para qual viemos até aqui hoje está caminhando na direção oposta", Jasper interrompeu.

"Vá buscá-lo", Rose sussurrou, usando seu polegar para limpar o batom de meus lábios. Deus, que mulher!

Com um aceno de cabeça e uma adaptação da minha calça jeans apertada agora, virei e fui para a pequena fluência que tinha causado tantos problemas. "Ei, James? Como está amigo?" Eu coloquei para fora, um sorriso amigável no rosto.

O pequeno nerd parou e se virou, empurrando os óculos para cima no rosto. "Hum… Emmett, tudo certo?", Perguntou, já balançando em seus sapatos mocassim baratos.

"Sim", respondi, sorrindo mais amplo, com apenas um pouco ameaçador que espreitava para fora. "Você se lembra de minha esposa, Rosalie, meu cunhado, Jasper, e sua esposa, Alice?"

"Claro. Da festa,"James respondeu, olhando em volta, ansioso. Ele era inteligente o suficiente para perceber sua vida estava em perigo, mesmo que ele não sabia por que ainda. "É… hum… é"

Acabei com sua gagueira estúpido, a sua voz falhando me em meus nervos. "Minha irmã está em casa com o marido, que ela ama, e minha filha."

"Claro. Claro," James respondeu, balançando a cabeça. Ele parecia um bolha cabeça e eu mordi o interior do meu lábio inferior para não rir dele. "Então… o que você quer?", Perguntou ele.

"Oh, nada. Nós apenas estamos em nosso caminho para o restaurante de lá", eu expliquei, apontando para o local para ele. "Nós vimos você e pensei que iria dizer 'olá'. Ah, e 'adeus.' Edward disse que planejava voltar para Minnesota. "

"Bem, eu ainda não decidi. Pensei em levar alguns dias para pensar sobre isso, como Edward tinha sugerido."

"Sim, mas você percebe que a melhor coisa para você está indo para casa, certo? Você vai para casa, você lambe suas feridas limpas, encontra uma garota que não é casada. Você sabe, ser normal, James. Não arruíne um lar."

"O quê?", Perguntou, dando um passo para trás.

Eu rapidamente me adiantei com um enorme sorriso no meu rosto, enganchando o braço em volta do ombro de James e fazendo-a parecer para todos à nossa volta que nós éramos os melhores amigos de sempre. Eu comecei a andar, obrigando James a acompanhar-me. "Sim, o homem. Foi ótimo vê-lo e conhecê-lo, mas eu entendo totalmente porque você precisa voltar a sua própria casa. O tempo. Isso é muito importante depois de um erro como o que você fez."

"E-erro?", Ele gaguejou, tentando estupidamente sair de meu controle.

Eu apertei o meu braço em torno dele e gostava de seu silvo de dor. "Sim, você sabe, seu erro. Fazendo minha irmã chorar e tudo."

"Ei, ela me levou", ele gritou quando entramos no beco deserto e sombrio. "Ela foi quem começou a falar comigo."

"É isso mesmo?" Eu perguntei minha voz calma. Este pequeno pirralho não sabia a calma mortal que eu estava. Eu deixo de lado o seu braço e apoiei-o na parede do edifício, prendendo-o lá com os meus braços em cada lado da cabeça. "Porque eu ouvi dizer que ela tentou ser sua amiga e você resolveu se tornar seu marido. Ela estava apenas tentando falar com você sobre os livros e fazer você se sentir como se você não estivesse sozinho no mundo porque ela tem o coração mole desse jeito. Ela se preocupa demais às vezes. E então você a salvou da queda que ela se sentia como se lhe devesse alguma coisa, como ela precisasse ter a certeza que tinha pelo menos um amigo no mundo. E você se aproveitou disso. Você encontrou maneiras de usar isso contra ela e enganá-la para convidá-lo para almoços e minha festa."

"Você está fazendo isso", disse ele, empurrando os óculos no nariz. Eu queria tirar os óculos do seu rosto e esmagá-los com minha bota, mas eu resisti. Amassar com botas eram provas, ou então Alice tinha avisado durante as instruções que tinha realizado anteriormente.

"Então me diga o seu lado das coisas," eu ofereci.

"Bem, eu… Ela… E depois...", ele gaguejou, seus olhos estavam selvagens enquanto olhou para Jasper, Rose e Alice por ajuda. Rose e Alice estavam mantendo sua promessa e elas estavam em uma das brilhantes luzes da rua, fingindo-se absortas distraídas e Alice mexendo em sua bolsa. Jasper estava na entrada do beco, os braços cruzados na frente dele e seu rosto com uma ameaçadora carranca, fiquei impressionado.

"Parece-me que você é recém-saído de mentiras", eu disse James. "E que coincidência! Eu estou sem paciência" Eu rosnei, inclinando o meu rosto no dele. "Eu vou dar-lhe uma escolha, James. Você pode sair com algumas costelas quebradas e um olhar muito preto para lembrá-lo porque você prometeu ficar longe da minha família. Ou você pode dizer que não e então eu vou pegar alguns galhos a quebrar para ver se eu não puder fazer você mudar de idéia."

"Você não pode me tocar. Eu vou chamar a polícia. Vou processá-lo."

"Chame a polícia. Diga a eles. E eu vou dizer que eu estava com minha esposa e nossa família, desfrutando de uma noite na cidade. Você vê James, o que não sabem sobre mim, é que eu tenho batido a merda de um monte de caras na minha vida. Eu sei exatamente como e onde bater para que todas as contusões estejam no meu destino e não comigo. É uma técnica incrível e eu estou mais do que feliz em compartilhá-lo em todas as suas formas diversas. "

"Eu vou fazer sua irmã ser demitida se você me tocar", disse ele, sua voz tremendo de seu medo.

Eu levantei o meu dedo até meu queixo, fingindo considerar suas palavras. E depois que eu levantei o dedo e apertou-a na sua testa, batendo sua cabeça contra a parede atrás dele. "Oops. Eu acho que toquei em você."

"Você não vai se safar dessa", disse James prometeu.

Então eu decidi fazer uma ameaça própria. "James, deixe-me apontar algumas coisas para você. Você está sozinho em Seattle. Você provavelmente não escreve ou liga para mamãe e papai muito frequentemente. Você não tem nenhum amigo. Caramba, você nem sequer possui um telefone celular. Você realmente acha que alguém vai sentir sua falta se desaparecer permanentemente?" Eu não estava indo realmente matar o pequeno idiota, mas ele não sabia disso, e eu queria que ele ficasse com mais medo de mim do que qualquer coisa que ele viu em toda a sua vida.

"Merda," Jasper riu de repente.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

Jasper riu de novo enquanto apontou para James. "Você fez xixi nas calças."

Olhei para baixo e com certeza, havia um rastro negro que desce as calças cáqui. "Oh, James. Sinto muito, cara. Eu não sabia que você era tão fraco na bexiga."

"Eu vou voltar para casa. Eu vou voar hoje à noite. Apenas me deixe ir", disse James soluçava, olhando entre Jasper e eu. "Vou transferir minha escola e tudo mais."

"Eu poderia acreditar em você e te deixar ir. Mas então eu penso sobre todas as coisas que já mentiu e eu simplesmente não consigo confiar em você, James."

"Então… então o que eu faço? Como você vai acreditar?"

"Incentivo".

"O quê? O que quer dizer com incentivo?"

"Bem, James, é assim. Eu em você acredito se tiver incentivo suficiente para ficar longe da minha família, então eu posso acreditar em você e te deixar ir. Se não houver incentivo, então não há confiança. E sem confiança, não somos apenas todos os animais neste mundo?"

"O quê?" James gritou, olhando para algo entre confuso e horrorizado. "Eu não te entendo. Você está falando como uma pessoa louca."

"Ou talvez eu seja tão inteligente o seu cérebro não consegue lidar com isso e você acha que sou louco", eu respondi. Agora eu só estava zoando com o cara. E era divertido! "Você sabe, se estivéssemos no reino animal, eu ia ser totalmente um urso. Todas as peles e as garras que arrancasse. Sim, eu esmagaria tudo em meu caminho. E você... Sim, eu acho que você seria um esquilo. Um lanche noturno que fica preso entre meus dentes e eu tenho que buscá-lo para fora com este lasca enorme das minhas garras com uma fatia de tronco de árvore. Sim, esse seria o caminho a percorrer no mundo animal. "

"Eu deveria ter apenas ficado longe dela", disse James, sacudindo a cabeça e olhando para seus sapatos. "Eu deveria ter apenas feito meu trabalho e mantido minha cabeça abaixada. Eu deveria saber que era bom demais para ser verdade, que ela não podia gostar de mim desse jeito. E agora eu vou morrer neste beco desagradável que exala a bunda. Este psicopata completo, falando sobre ursos, só vejo a minha cabeça arrancada e que vai ser por ele. Eu serei conhecido como o cara do beco sem cabeça."

"Você é emo?" Eu perguntei, brincando com ele um pouco mais. "Você está propenso a chorar como um maricas?"

James ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. "O quê? O que isso tem a ver com toda a coisa?" Sua voz levantou-se com cada palavra nova que ele jorrou. "Olha, você pode simplesmente me matar agora? A antecipação vai fazer isso por você, se você não agir logo. Apenas… apenas não deixe meus pais se perguntando ok? Basta encontrar alguma maneira de lhes dizer que eu sou o cara morto no beco."

"O quê? Você acha que eu iria realmente foder a minha própria alma do solo sobre você?" Eu perguntei a ele, fazendo a minha voz som ofendido. "Você acha que eu iria acabar no inferno, longe da minha família, por sua bunda? Cara, você está ferrado."

"Mas… mas…por quê?", Ele gaguejou, com o rosto todo amassado em confusão.

Com o rosto tão perfeitamente definido na posição, eu deixei meu punho fechado, conectando perfeitamente com o olho direito e desfrutando com satisfação da "pancada" de sua cabeça batendo na parede de concreto por trás dele. "Isso foi para fazer minha irmã chorar." Dei alguns socos rápidos dupla com ambas as mãos ao estômago enquanto ele lutava para conseguir ar suficiente para gritar de dor. Comportei-me — eu não quebraria suas costelas, mas ele não ia estar andando ereto por um tempo também. "Isso foi por Edward e eu."

James pegou seu estômago e caiu para o chão molhado, gemendo e ofegando.

Eu agachei na frente dele e aproximei levantando a sua cabeça com seu cabelo. "Está claro?"

"Sim", ele ofegou. "Eu estou indo para casa. Eu nem olho no caminho de sua irmã, e muito menos falo com ela."

"E hoje à noite?"

"Nunca aconteceu".

Eu sorri e delicadamente acariciei seu ombro, provavelmente apreciando seu encolher um pouco demais, mas hey! Isso é só comigo. "Bom menino, James. Fico feliz que nós pudemos ter esta conversa. E espero que eu nunca fale com você de novo." Levantei-me e olhei para ele mais uma vez. "Você sabe, James, você provavelmente é um cara muito simpático quando não está enroscando com a família de alguém. Você deve trabalhar com isso. Encontre uma menina agradável, na sua volta para casa."

Virei e afastei, juntando-me com Jasper. Ele bateu o punho contra o meu e sorriu. "Muito bom. Eu estava um pouco preocupado que estava indo te deixar levar com a raiva um par de vezes, mas ficou sob controle", ele disse.

"E é por isso que eu sou seu irmão favorito de outra mãe", eu ri, jogando meu braço sobre os ombros de Jasper.

Nós saímos do beco e nos juntamos as nossas esposas. "Vocês dois se beijam e ganham?" Rose perguntou, dando-me um sorriso malicioso.

"Jazzy assediou-me apenas na saída," eu brinquei, franzindo os lábios dele.

Ele me deu um soco no lado e me empurrou, me dando um chute na parte de trás do meu joelho para uma boa medida. "Você é um burro".

Rose riu enquanto colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e apertou seu corpo no meu. "Sim, mas ele é todo meu e eu amo o urso".

"Eu também te amo, baby", eu disse, beijando-a levemente seus lábios rubis vermelhos. "Estou morrendo de fome. Vamos comer."

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca", Alice chiou de seu local de armas de Jasper. "Eu quero um burrito e dois tacos, e batatas fritas. Muitas batatas. Ah, e alguns dos que o molho de queijo branco. Eu _adoro_ essas coisas."

"Pixie, você precisa realmente sentar-se com o garçom na sua frente antes que você dar as ordem", eu brinquei sorrindo em cima da Alice.

"Emmett, você não tem algo a me dizer?" Alice perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Yep. Você é pequena, você compra demais, e você faz de tudo quando quer algo, "eu disse a ela. E então eu sorri. "E eu te amo por isso, Alice Hale."

"E o que mais?", Perguntou ela, soprando sobre as unhas e olhando poderosa e satisfeita com a sua auto estima.

"O seu plano foi incrível, sem falhas, e trabalhou perfeitamente como você disse que seria", disse eu. "Obrigado por me ajudar a resolver esse pequeno problema para a minha irmãzinha. Te devo uma."

"Você certamente está", ela tocou, envolvendo os bracinhos em torno de mim. Tive o cuidado quando a abracei de volta, sem querer apertá-la como faço normalmente. Eu tinha uma sobrinha ou sobrinho saindo dentro dela e eu tinha que tomar cuidado com ele ou ela. "Obrigada", Alice disse suavemente. "Eu sei que você fez isso, tanto para Edward como você fez para Bella e eu aprecio muito, Em."

"Eu os amo, também, Al", disse eu, beijando a cabeça pontiaguda. "Agora, vamos parar toda essa porcaria melosa e conseguir alguma comida. Eu preciso de um burrito e uma Corona."

"Estou obtendo assim uma Margarita," Rosa suspirou, aconchegando-se contra mim.

"Vocês dois," Alice riu. "Então você pode beber um para mim."

Rose inclinou-se e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu só vou beber uma, querido. Tenho planos para você mais tarde e que não envolve nenhum de nós estando bêbado demais para apreciá-los."

Inclinei-me e mordisquei sua orelha levemente. "Eu te amo, Rosalie." E então eu concha rosto perfeito na minha mão e não era aquele em seu belo rosto. "E sua mente suja."

"Pela milionésima vez, você pode abster-se disso na minha frente?" Jasper perguntou. "Eu sei que vocês são casados. Eu sei que vocês fazem as coisas juntos, algumas muito doentes e torcidas, mas isso não significa que eu posso lidar em vê-los."

"Claro, Jazz," Rose riu, sorrindo para seu irmão. "Temos a promessa de nos comportar para o resto do tempo que nós estamos com você e Alice."

"Obrigado", Jasper suspirou, parecendo aliviado. "Isso é tudo que eu estou pedindo."

"Vamos entrar e fazer alguma comemoração," eu disse, segurando a porta do restaurante, aberto para a minha família para passar.

Isso tinha me levado muito tempo para colocar a vida de volta novamente para Bella e eu. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu iria deixar nada e nem ninguém estragar tudo agora. Se eu tivesse que andar através do fogo do inferno e lutar com o diabo, eu faria isso duas vezes. Esta era a minha família e quem mexesse com eles, estava apenas implorando para encontrar com meus punhos.

A mão macia de Rose escorregou para o meu e imediatamente resfriando meus pensamentos, deixando-me a imaginar quais poderiam ser os seus planos para mais tarde esta noite. Eu ia ter de agradecer a Bella e Edward duas vezes por serem babá essa noite. Sim, eu tinha uma família muito legal que eu pertencia—minha família Swahallen.

* * *

**Vamos lá... James mereceu, agora sim o _problema James_ foi completamente resolvido.**

**Próximo capítulo vai ser no Domingo no começo da Maratona :)**

**_Não deixem de conferir 'Pela Estrada' e 'Soulmate' são novas traduções._**

**Thanks pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Bjs **

**xx**


	29. Aniversário da Alice: Alice

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Aniversário da Alice (Alice PDV)**

"Por favor, Alice. Você sabe o que quer. Por favor, me diga", Bella implorou pela... Eu parei de contar depois de cinco até que eu não sabia o número de nós estávamos realmente.

"A gravidez faz com que você fique quase insuportável com a sua impaciência" Eu disse a ela, tentando não sorrir. Eu estava secretamente emocionada, queria saber o meu grande anuncio. Provavelmente porque eu queria dizer a ela da mesma forma. Ela realmente vai me matar, porém não entendia como era difícil esperar para que todos possam estar juntos durante o jantar. Lily estava dormindo, os homens estavam pintando, e Rose e Esme tinham ido fazer compras para o meu jantar de aniversário, mais tarde, esta noite. Meu pai estava no hospital, verificando em um de seus pacientes.

"Não é minha impaciência que está aumentado. É a minha curiosidade," Bella respondeu com uma risadinha. Ela olhou para a barriga arredondada e passou as mãos sobre ela. "Não é certo, homenzinho? Mamãe tem a curiosidade suficiente para dois agora."

"Eu mal posso esperar para o meu estômago parecer assim", eu disse tristonha. Eu levantei a camisa e mostrou-lhe o meu monte.

"Do que diabos você está falando?" Bella perguntou, olhando confusa. "Alice, você está apenas 14 semanas e o seu estômago está crescendo rapidamente vai se aproximar do meu e tenho 26 semanas. Esse bebê é das proporções de Emmett. Eu não sei como algo pode ser grande até mesmo dentro do seu pequeno corpo."

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Ele ou ela deve ter pernas longas de Jasper e precisa de espaço extra."

"Ou talvez o seu estômago pobre só precisa do espaço para todos os alimentos que você está devorando", ela riu.

"Certo," eu bufei. "Porque você não foi a que me ajudou a comer o pote de sorvete na noite passada."

"Psiu! Edward não sabe," Bella riu, olhando para as escadas. Foi bom vê-la de volta ao seu antigo eu-brincalhão e se divertindo.

Tinha se passado um mês desde a festa de aniversário de Emmett e a confissão torcida de James. O garoto teve pelo menos a inteligência suficiente para seguir o conselho de Emmett e ele deixou a cidade. Bella se sentia horrível e culpada na primeira semana, tendo ficado para baixo com uma falta não justificada a cada dia. Mas depois Edward a levou embora para o fim de semana. Ele havia levado-a para Tacoma e levou-a para o Karpeles Manuscript Museum*****. Aparentemente, era o seu tipo de coisa e ela adorou. Ela certamente voltou para casa com uma atitude muito diferente e toda a culpa tinha sido arrastada ao redor com ela parecia ter se dissolvido. Eu nunca a tinha visto, ou Edward, mais felizes do que eles estavam agora.

_*** Karpeles Manuscript Museum**__ é a maior coleção privada de manuscritos originais e documentos. _

"Alice, você está me ouvindo?" Bella riu, jogando um travesseiro em mim. "Caramba! Faço um pequeno comentário sobre compras e você começa a dissipar. Que melhor amiga que você é. "

"Gravidez fora do espaço," Eu dei de ombros. "Agora, o que você estava dizendo sobre as compras?"

"Não se preocupe. A parte importante é que precisamos de mais sorvete com cookie." Bella disse.

"Absolutamente", eu concordei. "E quem devemos mandar por ele?"

"Eu diria que Emmett, mas desde que ele foi o único que comeu tude, mas um terço dela, antes que pudéssemos encontrá-lo eu tenho certeza que ele repita seu erro."

"Tenho de amar o seu irmão", eu ri.

"Então," Bella disse, sorrindo enquanto abraçava uma das almofadas do sofá no peito. "Qualquer pista sobre o sexo?"

"É fenomenal", eu respondi, sabendo que ela estava se referindo ao meu bebê.

"Alice", Bella lamentou, lançando mais um travesseiro em mim.

Eu peguei e ri. "Não, eu ainda não sei sobre o sexo do bebê. E eu tenho mais de dez semanas antes do meu primeiro ultra-som que pode ser capaz de me dizer."

"Não conte com isso", Bella resmungou. "Nós tentamos duas vezes até agora para dar uma olhada neste rapaz, mas a gente só vê o bumbum. Eu estive suplicando-lhe, à noite, porém, quando ele está se movendo ao redor e eu sei que ele está escutando. Estou confiante que ele vai deixar-nos ver amanhã."

Levantei-me do sofá e se sentou ao lado de Bella, colocando a mão sobre meu sobrinho. "Será isso, meu pequeno sobrinho? Segunda-feira vai ser o dia de sorte? Você finalmente vai se comportar e mostrar seus bens, para que sua mãe possa ser provada certa? Eu sei que é divertido brincar com ela, mas isso significaria muito para a sua tia se você puder mostrar-se amanhã no caminho certo. Vou comprar-lhe algo especial."

"Alice, você não poderia subornar o meu filho enquanto ele ainda está no útero? Você vai fazer o suficiente uma vez que ele estiver realmente nascido."

"Você me conhece tão bem", eu ri.

"Você _é _minha melhor amiga", Bella suspirou, me abraçando. Ela sentou-se em linha reta e um sorriso enorme tomou o rosto dela. "Vamos verificar eles."

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça para ela. "Eduardo vai ter um colapso." Tinha nos dado instruções rigorosas para permanecer embaixo e longe das emanações da pintura.

"Vamos usar essas coisas de máscara de pintores e ele vai ter que me deixar ficar apenas o tempo suficiente para ver as paredes."

"É o seu funeral", eu ri enquanto nos ajudamos a sair do sofá.

"Além disso, eu estou desejando um burrito de frango, como se não houvesse amanhã."

"Sério? Eu quero as asas de búfalo***** e cobertura de queijo azul."

*_**Asas de búfalo: **__Buffalo Wing é tradicionalmente frito e depois revestido em molho. Clássico molho da asa estilo Búfalo é composto de uma pimenta vermelha à base de vinagre molho quente e manteiga. Asas de frango são tradicionalmente servidas com aipo e molho de queijo azul._

"E batatas fritas."

"Nós temos que ter batata frita."

"Não, você tem que pegar as batatas e deixe-me viver através de você. Os salgados não combinado com esse pequeno homem de modo que não posso tê-los até depois que ele nascer."

"Eu vou roubar alguns para você."

"E dar s Edward um enfarte? Não, obrigada", Bella riu.

"Ele é um estraga-prazeres, às vezes."

O rosto dela eclodiu em um belo sorriso. "Sim, mas ele me ama."

"Sim, ele o faz", eu concordei, rindo de seu sorriso. Isso me lembrou de como tinha sido quando ela tinha caído primeiro pelo meu irmão – frívolo e em êxtase com uma elevação natural do amor e aceitação. "Aqui," eu disse, entregando-lhe uma das máscaras da mesa de café. "Ponha isto e depois vamos fazer o nosso caminho até as escadas."

Com passos cuidadosos e parando em cada passo, nós fizemos nosso caminho com segurança para o terceiro andar e no quarto que estava lentamente se tornando um quarto para o bebê de Bella e Edward. Ela e eu permanecemos na porta, invisíveis e inaudíveis, apenas observando Edward, Jasper e Emmett pintando.

Os três estavam cantando junto com o rádio e batendo suas cabeças. O cabelo de Edward estava naturalmente, obtendo o maior trabalho, –nunca tinha sido muito para ficar em um só lugar. Cabelo de Jasper estava realmente muito curto para esse tipo de coisa, mas vê-lo tão graciosamente que era muito divertido de assistir. E o cabelo castanho Emmett caia para trás e para frente através de sua cabeça enquanto ele balançava os quadris ao ritmo da música.

_**Poison – Groove Coverage**_

_Sua natureza cruel_

_Seu sangue como gelo_

_Um olhar poderia matar_

_Minha dor é sua vibração_

_Quero te amar, mas é melhor eu não te tocar_

_Quero te abraçar,mas meus sentidos dizem para eu parar_

_Quero te beijar, e quero muito isso_

_Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos_

_Você é veneno correndo em minhas veias_

_Você é veneno, eu não quero quebrar estes elos_

_Veneno_

_Um olhar poderia matar_

_Minha dor, sua vibração_

_Quero te amar, mas é melhor eu não te tocar_

_Quero te abraçar,mas meus sentidos dizem para eu parar_

_Quero te beijar, e quero muito isso_

_Quero sentir seu gosto, mas seus lábios são venenosos, veneno_

Limpei a garganta ruidosamente, assustando todos os três e o fazendo saltar. "Nós esperamos que vocês meninos não estão cantando sobre Bella, Rose, e a pequena antiga eu."

"Porque se for os nossos sentimentos estariam muito, muito machucado," Bella disse, brincando comigo. Ela estava aprendendo bem com Rose e eu, jogando em um biquinho profundo para o efeito extra.

Emmett bufou e revirou os olhos. "É uma canção. Supere isso."

"E se Rose estivesse aqui?" Eu desafiei.

"Eu estaria rastejando no chão a seus pés bonitos. Mas ela não está", disse ele, mostrando a língua para nós.

"Realmente maduro", Bella suspirou, balançando a cabeça para seu irmão.

Emmett deu de ombros. "Meninas não é minha culpa que você não podem apreciar o mestre de bater a cabeça, Alice Cooper. Se você pudesse, você sabe que "veneno" é uma das melhores músicas já gravadas."

"Jasper", eu perguntei, virando a cabeça para ver seu rosto.

"Qual foi a pergunta?", ele perguntou, rindo um pouco enquanto colocou mais tinta em seu rolo.

Edward colocou seu própria rolo e caminhou para nós. "Enquanto Emmett não é tudo que discreto, ele está certo. É só uma canção. Nós não cantavamos nada de ruim sobre as mulheres maravilhosas que nos casamos."

"Absorva isso", eu sussurrei, fazendo Bella rir.

"Com o que foi dito... Isabella Marie Cullen, você não devia sair da sala..." Edward começou.

Bella levantou a mão e interrompeu-o. "Segure seus cavalos, Tutor-boy. Eu só quero ver. Além disso, tenho uma máscara."

"Jasper? Emmett? Alguma ajuda aqui?" Edward implorou.

"Então, Jasper, você vê a forma como o meu rolo vai junto à moldura da janela, sem tocar?" Emmett perguntou, virando de costas para Edward.

"Eu vejo isso perfeitamente", Jasper riu. Ele virou a cabeça para mim e sorriu docemente. "Alice, apenas alguns minutos, tudo bem?"

"Isso é tudo que eu planejava, Baby", eu respondi, devolvendo o sorriso.

"Veja, Edward?" Bella disse, agitando o dedo entre Jasper e eu. "Essa é a maneira de obter uma reação agradável da sua mulher grávida. Exigir que ela sair do quarto de seu filho antes mesmo de vê-lo apenas garante que a sua tortura mais tarde."

Edward riu enquanto tomou Bella em seus braços e beijou a bochecha dela. "Eu te amo. Mesmo quando você me faz querer arrancar os cabelos."

Bella riu enquanto suas mãos subiram ao cabelo do meu irmão. "Não faça isso, querido. Eu amo essa pilha que você chama de cabelo desarrumado. É uma das minhas partes favoritas em você."

"Eu aposto que sei o outro", Emmett disse, fazendo as sobrancelhas subirem e descerem.

"De qualquer forma," Bella disse em voz alta, tentando ignorar o seu irmão mais velho. "Este azul prateado é perfeito. Isso realmente combina com o berço."

"Como eu sabia que seria," Eu trinado. Afinal, eu tinha planejado isso no quarto, das fraldas até as botinhas – mesmo que Bella não tivesse me comprado as fraldas ou botas ainda. Ela pode ser tão teimosa! Ela disse que eu tinha que esperar até a semana após o chá de bêbe. Ela sabia que ia ser enorme e que ela ia ter muitos presentes e ela queria que eu a esperasse e visse o que ela realmente precisa.

"Grande", Edward respondeu, sorrindo para Bella. "Agora sai."

"Tudo bem, Sr. Mal-hurado, " Bella resmundo, tendo os braços longe de Edward.

Seu rosto se suavizou e ele a abraçou. "Emanações da pintura, Bella. Essa é a única razão que eu quero que você saia. "

"Máscara, Edward", ela riu, deixando o seu sorriso levantar seu humor.

"Tchau, Amor", ele riu, beijando sua testa.

"Tchau", Bella respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça para ele enquanto se aproximou de mim. "Oh, Alice e eu viemos pedir comida", disse ela, virando um pouco para ver o rosto de Edward. "Eu quero um burrito de frango com arroz, frango, tomate, alface e creme azedo. Nada queijo. Seja bem específico sobre isso. Eu não estou em um humor para queijo."

"Sim, senhora", Edward riu. "E você, Ali?"

"Asas de búfalo com molho de queijo azul. E não deixe que eles pouparem no aipo," eu disse a ele. "E batatas fritas. Fritas grande, com muito pouco sal. Eu não estou de bom humor hoje para algo salgado ", eu acrescentei. Eu esperava ter fritas com pouco sal que fariam bem para mim e esgueirar um ou dois para Bella.

"Jazz e eu vou lidar com as asas e obter algum para nós", Emmett disse. "Ed, você obtém o burrito".

"Se está tudo bem para as senhoras, eu prefiro que possamos concluir esta primeira demão de tinta antes de sairmos," Edward respondeu, olhando para Bella e eu.

"Absolutamente, irmão mais novo," eu tilintei. "Nós estaremos na sua sala, assistindo a um filme." Segurei o braço de Bella e atravessamos a sala juntas. Uma vez que estávamos em sua cama com todos aqueles travesseiros apoiando-nos apenas da maneira certa, nós duas suspiramos contentes.

"Isso é o céu," murmurei.

"Não, este é o relaxamento. Céu seria se você fosse Edward," Bella corrigido com um risinho.

"E você fosse Jasper", eu suspirei, aconchegando mais nos travesseiros. "Minha mãe fez um ótimo trabalho com essa cama."

"Sim, ela fez. Ela tem algumas idéias maravilhosas para o quarto também", Bella bocejou. "Eles todos elogiam as suas idéias, é claro", acrescentou ela rapidamente.

"Isso é como deveria ser, uma vez que ela me ensinou."

"Sim, mas você definitivamente leva para um outro nível."

"E você me ama por isso."

"Sim", Bella riu.

Eu peguei a mão dela e sorriu para ela. "Bells, eu sei que você disse que não queria falar sobre isso novamente, mas eu não consigo deixá-lo ir ainda. Eu sinto que preciso pedir desculpas a você."

"Pelo o quê?", ela perguntou, vincando a testa um pouco.

"Para ajudar a fazer com que você se sentisse como se não pudesse falar conosco sobre o que você estava passando com a gravidez. Todos nós simplesmente pulamos para a direita em foco sobre o bebê e sua saúde. Esquecemos que você possa ter preocupações além disso. E como sua melhor amiga, eu deveria ter estado aqui por você. "

"O que eu deveria dizer para você, Alice? Hey, a nossa família me regou com amor e apoio, e seu irmão é o marido mais atencioso de todos, mas eu odeio a atenção e querem alguns minutos para mim antes de eu gritar. E pelo jeito, eu não sou egoísta em tudo."

"Sim, eu acho que teria sido a coisa mais perfeita para dizer", eu disse honestamente. "Teria sido fácil dizer que você estava frustrada e se sentindo um pouco perdida e _muito_ sobrecarregada."

"Porém como eu poderia vir até você com isso? Você estava lidando com suas próprias coisas, embora eu não sabia o que era na época. Você teria escutado meus choramingar e me odiaria por isso. Eu teria estado ali sentada reclamando sobre estar grávida quando era a única coisa que você mais queria. Eu teria me odiado por isso."

"Não, Bella. Eu nunca poderia te odiar. Você é minha irmã, e eu te amo. Não posso prometer que eu teria necessariamente compreendido por meus próprios problemas, mas eu ainda teria tentado ajudar."

"Eles estão realmente fazendo um ótimo trabalho com as paredes. E eu não queria mesmo ver que muito da pintura sobre as folhas de proteção", disse ela, forçando uma mudança de assunto para nós.

"Eles estão colocando o mesmo cuidado que colocaram no quarto que eles fizeram para Lily," eu disse a ela. Eu poderia dizer que ela precisava de mim para deixar isso ir por agora, então eu faria isso por ela. Eu seria a melhor amiga que ela deveria ter tido e que precisava meses atrás.

"Eu amo as paredes lavanda," Bella continuou. "Se tivesse sido uma menina, eu acho que seria a cor que eu queria."

"Mamãe" veio através do monitor do bebê na doce voz de Lily. Bella e eu trocamos um olhar antes de rir.

"Acho que ela sabia que nós estávamos falando sobre ela," Bella riu. "Eu vou buscá-la."

"Não", eu disse, colocando minha mão em seu braço. "Mesmo com as minhas proporções estranhas, estou mais equilibrada sobre os meus pés do que você. Eu vou pegá-la e já volto."

"Oh, tudo bem," Bella bufou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

"Nada de biquinho. Passe essa energia para escolher um filme para vermos quando eu voltar." Saí do quarto e espiei dentro nos meninos. Eles estavam rindo de algo enquanto terminavam nas paredes. Eles provavelmente estariam fora da porta antes que eu conseguisse voltar lá em cima com Lily. Pelo menos se eles sabiar o que era bom para eles, as mulheres grávidas nunca devem ser deixadas com fome por muito tempo.

Abri a porta do quarto de Lily e encontrei-a de pé em seu berço, com um sorriso enorme no rosto pouco. "Olá, princesa".

"Amice", ela riu, abrindo os braços para mim.

"Alice. Ah-liss. Você pode dizer com 'l'?" Eu perguntei, levantando-a de seu berço.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Amice", disse ela, olhando tão orgulhosa de si mesma.

Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Querida, com certeza. Isso é certo." Eu a trouxe para a mesa e se deitou com suavidade. "Não se mexa enquanto eu colocou uma fralda limpa em você, pequenina", eu avisei.

"Mamãe?"

"Ela está na loja com a vovó."

"Papai?"

"Papai, está com o tio Jasper e tio Edward. E se ele for inteligente, está em seu caminho para conseguir comida para a tia Bella e eu.

"Bee-Bee", ela riu, batendo palmas.

"Você vai vê-la em breve, princesa."

Uma troca de fralda e uma mamadeira de suco fresco depois, Lily e eu estávamos na cama com Bella. "Essa é minha pequena menina favorita," Bella disse, beijando o rosto de Lily.

"Bee-Bee", Lily riu, aconchegou-se nos braços da tia. "Bebê?" Lily perguntou, colocando a mão na barriga de Bella.

"Sim, ele ainda está ai", Bella riu. "Temos cerca de quatorze semanas mais antes ele chegar aqui. E você vai amá-lo e cuidar dele, não é?"

Lily beijou estômago de Bella. "Amar bebê".

"Isso mesmo", eu disse colocando Lily entre nós. "Você vai amar todos os bebês da família e brincar com eles. E não se preocupe, Lily Bear, não importa quantos bebês trouxermos para esta família, você sempre será a princesa. Isso é seu direito como primogênita."

"Você deve saber," Bella brincou, sorrindo para mim.

"Você só está com ciúmes", eu brinquei, mostrando minha língua para ela.

Lily olhou entre Bella e eu e, em seguida, mostrou a língua pequena para nós duas.

"Certo Alice. Ainda bem que você poderia ensinar-lhe isso" Bella suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem. Eu vou pôr a culpa em Emmett," eu chiei.

"Vamos assistir ao filme" Bella respondeu, tentando não rir.

Estávamos bem no meio de movê-lo com Lily durante _Madagascar_, quando a porta do quarto abriu e a voz de Jasper tocou para fora sobre a televisão e risos do bebê. "Emmett, essa foi a coisa mais nojenta que você já disse. Por que você sempre tem que ser tão idiota assim? "

"Jasper Hale," eu gritei enquanto Bella suspirou e colocou as mãos nas orelhas de Lily.

"O quê?", ele gritou, virando a cabeça para nós. Tão logo colocou seus olhos em Lily, um olhar de arrependimento preencher o seu rosto. "Sinto muito. Eu não sabia que ela estava aqui."

Lily puxou as mãos de Bella, sorrindo largo enquanto cantou a sua palavra recém-aprendida. "Idiota. Idiota. Idiota."

Emmett entrou na sala, olhando petrificado, e levantou Lily em seus braços. "Princesa, isso não é uma palavra agradável. Vamos dizer mais alguma coisa, ok? Como sobre "esquilo"? Isso não é um esquilo na TV?"

"É um lêmure, " Bella corrigido.

"Lêmure! Há uma palavra divertida ", Emmett disse, dando Lily um grande sorriso falso. "Lêmure. Diga princesa."

"Idiotal", Lily riu jogando os bracinhos no ar.

"Jazz, você está tão morto", Bella riu.

Rosto de Emmett caiu enquanto olhou para nós. "Rosie vai me culpar."

"Eu vou confessar", Jasper disse-lhe. "Não se preocupe com isso."

"Talvez nós tenhamos sorte e ela vai ter esquecido até a noite," Edward ofereceu. "Por enquanto, vamos apenas comer e deixa Lily terminar seu filme. Ela pode encontrar algo no filme que ela quer repetir mais do que determinada palavra."

"Meu Deus, essas asas estão com cheiro celestial", eu suspirei minha boca enchendo com um pouquinho água.

Os rapazes passaram a comida e os seis de nós apreciamos nosso lanche. Tivemos o cuidado de só dar Lily algumas coisas aqui e ali, não querendo estragar seu apetite para o jantar. Ela estava mais interessada em pular na cama de qualquer maneira.

Uma vez que os rapazes terminaram de comer, eles voltaram para quarto à espera obter a segunda demão de tinta nele antes do jantar. Eles tiveram tempo mais que suficiente, desde que eles não comeceram a discutir ou a brincar, evitando essas duas coisas era quase uma impossibilidade para eles. Mas, com Edward ansioso para ter a pintura concluída e Jasper buscando o perdão por ensinar a Lily uma palavra feia, eu tinha fé neles.

Finalmente, finalmente, _finalmente,_ era hora de jantar. Eu queria fazer o meu anúncio de imediato, mas Jasper disse que precisávamos esperar até o meu bolo estar na minha frente. E porque ele tinha o desejo perfeito em mente, eu estava feliz em ouvi-lo.

O jantar estava indo bem, com todos desfrutando da refeição. Minha mãe e Rose nos fez um frango assado com purê de batata, pão, milho, macarrão e queijo. Esse item foi um último lado que Bella tinha começado a se apaixonar e ela provou melhor agora do que jamais teve.

"Bells, por que as nossas papilas gustativas ficam melhores com a gravidez?", eu perguntei. Eu não lembro de ter lido sobre isso em nenhum dos livros de meu bebê.

"Eu não sei", ela riu. "Mas em alguns dias parece de qualquer maneira."

"Lily, você precisa tomar uma mordida mais se quiser o bolo mais tarde", disse Rose, tentando convencer a filha a comer um pouco mais.

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente e afastou a mão de Rose.

"Só mais uma pequena mordida, Lily", confessou Rosa.

"Lily Bear venha. Tome mais uma mordida para sua mãe", Jasper disse. "Vou me certificar de Tia Alice fica-lhe um pedaço de bolo com uma flor sobre ela."

Lily olhou para Jasper e sorriu largo e o vi vir de seus lábios, antes mesmo de se moverem. "Idiota", ela gritou triunfante.

Rose deixou cair a colher e bateu ruidosamente contra a bandeja de Lily, especialmente porque não havia mais ninguém falando ou se movendo. O cabelo loiro de Rosalie girou no ar enquanto ela chicoteou a cabeça para olhar para Emmett. "O que você fez, Emmett Swan?" Não havia um homem crescido no planeta que não se acovardava diante do olhar irado em seu rosto.

Emmett levantou as duas mãos no ar e se recostou na cadeira. "Não fui eu. Não desta vez."

"Foi eu", Jasper admitiu. "Eu não sabia que ela estava no quarto. Eu estava discutindo com Emmett e eu falei sem pensar."

"E nenhum de vocês pensou que esta era uma informação que eu precisava saber?" ela perguntou, o rosto vermelho e os olhos dela se estreitaram enquanto eles dispararam entre seu irmão e seu marido.

"Bem, ela parou de dizer isso", Jasper respondeu. "Nós pensamos que ela simplesmente esquecido."

"Jasper, espero esse tipo de coisa de Emmett, mas não de você," Rose suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "O que eu vou fazer? Não é como se ela entendesse por que a palavra é tão ruim."

"Você vai ter que ignorá-lo, estou com medo", meu pai disse, tirando toda a nossa atenção para ele. "É difícil de fazer, mas é a única coisa que funciona."

"E ele deve saber", Esme riu. "Ele ensinou a Alice a dizer um palavrão especial com quatro, que é comumente usado em referência a hemorróidas fedidas."

"De jeito nenhum!" todos nós gritamos. Eu nem sabia que eu tinha feito isso.

"Quanto tempo eu disse isso?" eu perguntei.

O rosto de meu pai corou um pouco, enquanto ele olhava a minha mãe para mim. "Duas semanas. Você transformou em uma canção de Natal e cantou na festa de jardinagem da sua mãe. Eu acredito que foi a única vez que Esme tinha considerado se divorciar."

"Finalmente temos algo em comum, Carlisle," Emmett disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Uma das poucas vezes que Charlie e Renée realmente se irritaram comigo foi quando Squirt ouviu algo que eu disse."

"Oh, não," Bella suspirou, deixando cair à cabeça em suas mãos. "Em, por favor, não."

"Bells, esta é uma grande história", disse ele, sorrindo para ela.

"Não, não é", argumentou.

"Então Bells estava escutando em seu irmão mais velho, um dia, enquanto ele e um amigo estavam discutindo um pouco dos melhores pontos de vida. Isso só passou a ser o mesmo dia em que nossos pais estavam nos levando para o shopping assim que Bella poderia conversar com o coelhinho da Páscoa e minha mãe poderia ter uma imagem pateta de seus dois filhos com um cara com uma fantasia de coelho. Então Bella de seis anos de idade, com suas tranças e seu cachorro de pelúcia debaixo do braço, foi até o coelhinho da Páscoa, pronto para ter uma conversa com ele. Ela sentou-se no seu joelho e sorriu toda doce para ele. E então ela abre a boca e deixou voar." Emmett parou e olhou para Rosalie. "Você pode querer cobrir seus ouvidos para isso."

"Você pode me dizer mais tarde. Ela precisa trocar a fralda de qualquer maneira", disse Rose, levantando-se e tendo Lily com ela.

Quando Emmett estava certo de sua filha estava fora da distância de audição, ele continuou sua história. "Então Bella está sentada sobre este pobre, ignorante Coelhinho da Páscoa. Ela olha para ele bem nos olhos e lhe faz uma pergunta que eu tenho certeza que nunca foi feita antes ou depois. "Coelhinho da Páscoa, se a sua merda são coelhos de chocolate, isso significa que Jelly Beans são sua bunda?"

"Em-mett", Bella lamentou. Mesmo com as mãos sobre o rosto, eu poderia dizer que ela estava corando, as orelhas dela estavam vermelhos brilhantes.

"Oh, meu", Esme disse, mantendo-se mal de tanto rir.

"Definitivamente, vale um castigo", Jasper sorriu, batendo com o punho contra o Emmett.

"Melhores pontos da vida?" Edward bufou. "Realmente Emmett?"

"O que posso dizer?" Emmett encolheu os ombros com um sorriso enorme no rosto. "Eu sempre estive pensando fora da caixa".

"Emmett, tanto quanto nós amamos você, eu estou feliz que você não estava aqui para ensinar essas coisas a Alice e Edward ", Carlisle disse.

Bella finalmente levantou a cabeça, sorrindo para seu irmão mais velho. "Esse não foi o seu maior castigo?"

"Sim", Emmett gargalhou. "Dois meses sem televisão, sem amigos, e eu estava proibido de tocar em doces de Páscoa desse ano."

"Ai", Jasper disse com um sorriso.

"Não foi tão ruim assim," Emmett respondeu, sorrindo para a irmã. Seus olhos estavam cheios de tanto amor por ela que quase me senti um pouco privada para testemunhar isso. "Squirt deu-me metade de seus doces na primeira chance que teve."

"Foi minha culpa tecnicamente. Eu devia ter perguntado a você em vez de ao coelho," Bella disse.

"Então, foi tão horrível como Bella temia?" Rose perguntou, voltando para a sala com Lily.

"E mais alguns," Edward confirmou, rindo um pouco.

"Jazz, eu acho que é hora do bolo", eu anunciei.

"Alice, você e Bella são as únicos que terminaram o jantar," ele respondeu.

Eu sorri docemente para ele, sabendo que ele iria pegar o meu sentimento de frustração. Eu queria compartilhar o meu segredo e eu queria fazê-lo agora, egoísta, eu sei, mas eu estava grávida e com direito à um pouco de comportamento egoísta. "Jazz o bolo".

"Imediatamente", ele disse, levantando-se da cadeira.

"E o leite," Bella acrescentou.

"Eu vou buscá-la," Edward ofereceu, foi atrás de Jasper na cozinha.

"Então, é o bolo que você tanto deseja? Ou, para dizer que a notícia da sua? "Rose riu.

"São certa de sessenta e cinco, trinta e cinco com novidades na liderança", disse ela.

Jasper e Edward voltaram alguns minutos depois com o meu bolo e uma bandeja de copos de leite. Esperei pacientemente o que pude enquanto minha família cantou "Feliz Aniversário" para mim, e então Jasper e eu apagamos as velas juntos, fazendo o mesmo desejo exato.

"Posso lhes dizer agora?" eu perguntei, sorrindo para ele.

"Vá em frente antes de estourar", ele riu, beijando meus lábios levemente.

Bati palmas e gritei quando virei minha cabeça para olhar para a minha maravilhosa família, uma família que eu estava indo para ajudar a tornar maior e mais maravilhosa. "Então, nós tivemos a nossa visita com o meu médico na quarta-feira. Ele estava um pouco preocupado com meu peso de primeira. Mas depois de olhar para algumas coisas, ele concluiu que era perfeitamente normal."

"Pixie, fale em Inglês", Emmett exigido.

Eu olhei para Jasper e sorri, pegando a mão que ele tinha no meu ombro, e então voltei para a nossa família. "Vamos ter gêmeos."

"Não me diga!" Emmett soltou com os olhos arregalados.

Rose começou a rir e apontar para nós enquanto Bella começaram a chorar, e Edward tentou acalmar sua esposa. Minha mãe também estava chorando, encostada ao meu pai que tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

"Acho que eles receberam a notícia muito bem", Jasper riu, apertando os lábios em minha bochecha. "Eu te amo, Alice. Obrigado pelos dois pequenos milagres que você está nos dando."

"Obrigada por não me assustar quando o médico nos disse," eu disse, rindo um pouco.

"Rose, por que você está rindo?" Jasper perguntou. "Eu esperava que você fosse ficar feliz, mas você está mais divertida do que qualquer coisa."

"Porque sim!" Rose respondeu, sorrindo largo. "Quando você e a pequena duende se casaram ela disse da certeza que eu teria uma garota como meu primeiro bebê. Então eu joguei um pouco de sua magia de fadas de volta para ela e agora ela está tendo gêmeos."

"Bella, por que você está chorando?" Edward perguntou baixinho, passando as mãos em seus cabelos. Foi rápido pela barriga e agora para o meio das costas.

"Porque eu estou feliz", ela soluçou.

"Faz _todo_ o sentido", Emmett disse, revirando os olhos. Rose era doce o suficiente para bater-lhe por todos nós.

"Então esse é a minha grande notícia" Eu tilintei, todo mundo contente que ficaram satisfeitos com a minha notícia. Não que eu duvidasse que fosse.

"Três bebês neste ano", minha mãe suspirou, enxugando os olhos.

"Nós vamos ser avós muito ocupados," meu pai deu uma risadinha. "Acho que podemos lidar com isso?"

Minha mãe sorriu e seus olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto olhou para o meu pai. "Eu acho que tudo é possível nesta família."

"Então, no meu aniversário, ela anuncia que está grávida. No seu próprio aniversário, ela nos diz que é gêmeos. O que o diabos é que você vai fazer no aniversário de Edward no próximo mês?" Emmett perguntou.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Jasper começou a falar. "Eu gostaria que esperar até depois que todos nós termos comigo para abrir os presentes de Alice, mas há uma que eu sinto que ela deveria ter agora", ele disse me surpreendendo completamente. Esses bebês estavam realmente me deixando de fora, mas era maravilhoso estar surpresa e a razão para isso era ainda mais surpreendente.

"Você sabe que eu estou sempre pronta para um presente," eu provoquei, sorrindo para ele.

Ele beijou minha bochecha e depois desapareceu da sala, voltando com um tubo circular, onde papéis são colocados.

"O que no mundo se encaixa no que você está animado e tem o suficiente para dar a mim agora?" Eu perguntei, pegando o tubo dele.

"Você vai ter que abrir e ver, Ali", ele respondeu, agachado ao meu lado. Ele me ajudou a puxar a tampa e tirar os papéis fora, enquanto Emmett e Rosalie apuradas fora nosso lado da mesa de jantar. Edward se aproximou e ajudou Jasper a desenrolar as páginas e colocá-las planas na minha frente.

Agora que eu podia vê-los, eu sabia exatamente o que eram. "Jasper, você não fez", gaguejei, correndo os dedos sobre as linhas perfeitas diante de mim.

"Claro, que eu fiz", ele riu, dando um beijo na minha bochecha. "Eu vou ter que fazer algumas alterações para os bebês, como mover estes armários e colocar uma porta entre os quartos, mas além disso, esta é a sua futura casa, a Sra. Hale."

"Jazz", eu soluçava, colocando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. "É tão perfeito."

"Só o melhor para você e para nossa família, Alice." Ele me segurou mais apertado e murmurou baixinho, dizendo as palavras que ele professou a mim, a cada passo novo e excitante no nosso relacionamento. "Eu só posso sempre dar-lhe tudo."

Eu me afastei e beijei seus lábios, esperando que ele pudesse sentir todas as coisas maravilhosas que ele despertou dentro de mim com suas palavras e seu dom. Olhando nos seus olhos amorosos, eu sabia que tinha tanta coisa para ser grato e tantas pessoas maravilhosas que me cercam. E agora, iria ter filhos para compartilhar a vida incrível. Eu sempre senti que tinha uma vida bastante sortuda e depois de passar pelo susto de possível infertilidade e saindo do outro lado com gêmeos, eu sabia que era uma vida abençoada. É por isso que este ano, quando Jasper e eu sopramos as velas do meu bolo, a única coisa que eu desejei foi bebês saudáveis.

E a melhor parte de saber que eu estava tendo gêmeos era que eu estava bastante certa que meus pequenos olhos não estavam tão quebrados quanto eu pensava. Eu ainda estava alternando entre ver-me com um garoto com cabelos pretos e uma menina de cabelos loiros, mas agora eu acreditava que isso quer dizer que eu estaria tendo um de cada. Duas lindas crianças para acrescentar à nossa família amorosa.

* * *

**EEE Gêmeos x3 Essa Lily é danadinha xD  
**

**Começando a Maratona.. 1 capítulo por dia até sábado. O negócio é: eu PRECISO que vocês comentem, porque o número de visitantes nos capítulos só aumenta e as reviews diminuem... por que hein? RUM**

**Enfim... espero que gostem ... até o final da Maratona vamos estar no nascimento do Charlie s2**

**Bjs e até amanhã  
**


	30. Prova: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Prova (Edward PDV)**

O shampoo de morangos de Bella encheu o meu nariz, enquanto me aconcheguei a na nossa cama. Ela estava dormindo, e embora eu tivesse muita coisa para fazer esta noite, eu não conseguia me afastar dela. Nós tínhamos tido um dia extraordinário juntos e eu realmente não queria que isso acabasse, mesmo que tecnicamente no momento tinha seus belos olhos castanhos fechados.

O nosso dia tinha começado com a gente acordando tarde e desfrutando de uma manhã preguiçosa na cama. Foi bom ter isso com o semestre acabando e ser capaz de simplesmente deitar com ela. Depois de arrastar-nos para fora da cama e nos vestir para o dia em frente a nós, tínhamos descido e feito o café da manhã juntos—algo que não tínhamos conseguido faze, em meses. Bella estava no humor para omeletes de modo que era o que tínhamos, com cebolinha, queijo e um pouco de creme de leite. Ela tinha comido tudo dela e, em seguida, acabou com as últimas mordidas dos meus para mim. Ou, como ela gostava de dizer, o bebê desfruta daquelas mordidas finais.

Uma vez que limpamos a cozinha, fomos para a cidade e para o consultório do Dr. Johnson. Nós estávamos indo um pouco mais cedo, por isso, paramos na loja de bebê que Bella tinha encontrado o berço e deu a volta. Bella estava carregando um notebook, criando uma lista para o seu bebé, e encontramos alguns itens para escrever. Ela estava sob instruções restritas de Esme e Alice para ignorar etiquetas de preço e se concentrar no que ela queria e precisava para o bebê. O chá de bebê estava rpevisto para o fim de semana após meu aniversário e ele estava indo para ser um assunto importante, com quase todos os amigos de meus pais comparecendo. Bella estava fingindo que não sabia o quão grande ele ia ser e eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para não rir.

Depois de deixar a loja, fomos para o consultório médico, onde fomos recebidos com alegria pela Sra. Elliot. Ela ficou surpresa e apavorada com barriga grande de Bella, como se ela não tivesse nos visto na semana passada, ou na semana anterior, ou uma antes. Ela também beliscou e beijou minha bochecha, um hábito que ela tinha adquirido e que eu não tive coragem de quebrar.

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos, pensando na consulta de hoje. Tivemos que esperar um pouco mais do que o normal para o Dr. Johnson – ele tinha ficado preso no hospital com uma C-seção da culatra de um bebê que ele não foi capaz de mudar. Sra. Elliot teve que garantir Bella seis vezes que o bebê e a mãe estavam perfeitamente bem e estaria, em casa antes que a semana tivesse acabado.

Bella estava no meio do interrogatório para idéias sobre um presente de aniversário, quando o Dr. Johnson tinha finalmente entrado na sala. "Edward, você não está jogando limpo", ela reclamou.

"Será que ele alguma vez o fez?" Dr. Johnson brincou, sentando em seu banquinho e rolando para o lado de Bella.

"Às vezes", ela riu.

"E o que ele não está sendo justo?" Dr. Johnson pediu.

"Seu aniversário é apenas algumas semanas e ele não vai me dar alguma dica sobre o que comprar para isso", respondeu ela.

"Eu já te disse, eu tenho tudo que eu quero", eu disse.

Bella sorriu e pôs a mão no meu rosto. "Deve haver alguma coisa, Edward."

Eu beijei a palma da sua mão e segurou a mão dela na minha. "Tudo bem. Convença o nosso filho a ser gentil e provar que ele é realmente um menino. Isso é o que eu quero."

Dr. Johnson riu enquanto se levantou. Ele esfregou as mãos para aquecê-las um pouco e depois começou a pressionar levemente em torno da barriga de Bella. "Qualquer dor ou sensibilidade?", perguntou ele.

"Nenhuma. Eu realmente estou me sentindo muito bem nas últimas semanas."

"Provavelmente porque você está terminando o semestre e teve o estresse diário removido," Dr. Johnson disse enquanto rolou a máquina de ultra-som sobre ela. "Eu olhei para os números sobre a forma e tudo parece ótimo. Você ainda está tendo Carlisle controlando sua pressão arterial em casa?"

"Sim", Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Duas vezes por dia. Não tive qualquer pico de resfriado desde o que eu tive no aniversário de Eminem."

"Excelente. Será que estamos prontos para tentar uma última vez? Se ele não mostrar agora tempo, Bella, nós provavelmente não vamos ter antes que ele chegue. Você está quase em 28 semanas e você só vai ter mais um encontro comigo. Depois disso, a próxima vez que nos veremos será quando eu for trazer esse bebê ao mundo."

"Tivemos uma longa conversa na noite passada enquanto nós contamos seus chutes," Bella disse, sorrindo para o seu médico quando ela apertou minha mão. "Eu tenho certeza que ele vai se comportar hoje."

"Você sabe o que fazer. O gel vai ser frio, a tela ficara um pouco confuso, e depois vamos ver onde ele está deitado." Dr. Johnson espremeu um pouco do gel no estômago de Bella e depois espalhou com a varinha.

Nós três olhamos para a tela quando um pé apareceu. "Há esse pé que está chutando você", eu ri, beijando bochecha de Bella.

"Um pequeno pé perfeito", ela disse, sorrindo largamente.

"Ele tem o pé ao seu lado com seus dedinhos para fora, de modo a não ser que ele esteja fazendo algumas acrobacias, ele deve estar posicionado da maneira correta hoje", disse Johnson, mantendo a varinha sobre o pé do bebê. "Tem certeza que quer saber?", ele perguntou, olhando para Bella.

Ela apenas sorriu mais largo, desafiando-o com os olhos para continuar a procurar.

Dr. Johnson riu levemente e passou o bastão para cima... sobre o joelho do bebê... um pouco mais acima...

E agora nós estávamos olhando para a prova de que Bella estava certa o tempo todo e nosso bebê era definitivamente um menino. Bella gritou em voz alta e realmente conseguiu ferir minha mão um pouco na sua emoção. "Eu sabia disso", ela gritou. "Eu sabia que ele era um menino."

"Sim, você o fez", eu ri, beijando-a na testa. "E agora você pode terminar a sua lista para o chá de bebê, anotando tudo em azul que você encontrar amor".

Com uma imagem como sua prova, Bella praticamente flutuou para fora do escritório, ansiosa para ligar para todo mundo e compartilhar as notícias dela. Ela havia passado quase uma hora no telefone apenas com Alice, passando por cima das coisas que ela queria começar a fazer com o quarto. Tão certo como Bella estava que ela estava certa, ela quis esperar por uma prova absoluta antes de comprar o resto dos itens que precisava.

Quando ela finalmente terminou todas as suas chamadas, inclusive chegando a falar com Angela, Bella decidiu que deveríamos ter um piquenique no nosso lugar preferido no quintal. Foi mais uma desculpa para se sentar ao sol do que qualquer coisa desde que ela não estava com fome por mais de frutas e iogurte — e seu pensamento era que ela queria uma tarde tranquila no sol com o marido.

Nós passamos o tempo todo falando sobre o último livro que Bella estava lendo e tive o cuidado de não mencionar ou fazer referência ao bebê ou a gravidez alguma vez. Através de todas as nossas conversas depois do incidente de James, percebi que o maior problema para Bella era que ela tinha perdido o senso de si mesma, pelo jeito que eu estava fazendo tudo sobre o bebê. Era algo que cada membro de nossa família tinha sido culpado e estávamos todos trabalhando para corrigi-lo.

Quando nós voltamos para casa, fomos para o quarto do bebê com desenhos de Alice para tentar decidir onde queríamos colocar para o berço. Alice tinha dito que o berço seria o ponto focal e uma vez que escolhermos a sua localização, seria fácil para ela saber como arranjar o resto dos móveis. Nós não tínhamos sido capazes de chegar a uma decisão, mas Bella tinha gostado de rir enquanto eu movia o berço ao redor do quarto sozinho.

Depois disso, Esme tinha roubado Bella para ver mais decorações para o chá de bebê, enquanto o meu pai e eu tínhamos ido pegar um jantar para todos nós. Nenhum de nós queria ser puxar para o debate e passar a noite olhando para guardanapos nas mesmas tonalidades de azul e fingir que nós poderíamos ver a diferença.

Quando o jantar terminou, Bella e eu subimos para a noite. Nós tínhamos desfrutado de um banho juntos em silêncio, limpado um pouco o quarto, e agora estávamos na cama, com Bella dormindo. Abri os olhos e olhei para seu rosto pacífico, ainda não querendo realmente sair do seu lado. Mas o tempo mostrou o quão tarde estava ficando e eu sabia que precisava sair da cama, se eu estava indo para terminar os últimos pequenos itens na minha lista para o dia. Eu não queria esperar até amanhã e ter a chance de esquecer algo.

Eu deslizei para fora da cama, dobrando os cobertores firmemente ao seu redor para mantê-la aquecida e em seguida sentei no meu sofá. Eu peguei o livro do bebê do carrinho e virou a página em que Bella e eu tínhamos acrescentado a foto de hoje. Peguei minha caneta e escrevi algumas notas pequenas sobre a visita e reação de Bella para a foto, eu estava salvando a maioria das minhas observações no seu diário. Eu coloquei o livro do bebê de volta em seu lugar habitual e, em seguida, sorrateiramente sobre a minha mesa de cabeceira, ao puxar o diário que ficou escondido lá.

Eu pensava que o diário seria apenas sobre a gravidez e a emoção sobre o bebê. Na realidade, era muito mais. Era a história de nossa jornada, não só de acertos, mas sobre abraçar a maternidade, paternidade, e as pessoas que estávamos nos tornando por causa de nossas experiências. E enquanto ele estava um pouco tendenciosa, uma vez que era apenas meu ponto de vista, eu gostava de pensar que eu estava fazendo o que podia para mantê-lo honesto.

Enquanto eu folheava as páginas, procurando minhas anotações, eu me perguntava se talvez fosse um pouco honesto com as entradas de James e os nossos argumentos. Mas depois percebi que se o nosso filho poderia ler isso um dia e ver os nossos erros, então talvez ele pudesse aprender com eles e não repeti-los. Uma coisa que eu queria absolutamente para ele, era lhe ensinar como ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro e valorizar a sua parceira de todas as maneiras, algo que eu ainda estava aprendendo por mim mesmo.

_Hoje foi um dia incrível, homenzinho. Você finalmente tomou o caminho correto, fazendo com que sua mãe __ficasse imensa de orgulho que eu tenho certeza que ela vai estar sorrindo largo pelos próximos dias. Observando-a colocar sua foto em seu livro de bebê foi muito divertido pois ela estava dançando no lugar no sofá enquanto cantava "eu avisei" mais e mais. Ela está muito feliz e estou aliviado por vê-la tão extasiada._

_Eu tenho escrito algumas vezes, __—tudo bem, talvez um pouco mais do que poucas, mas a quantidade não importa, apenas o produto final. James não está mais em nossas vidas. Duas semanas após o nosso almoço com ele, eu recebi uma carta enviada de Minnesota. Ele foi escrito para me avisar que não voltaria e que estava arrependido por qualquer problema que ele causou. Ele também pediu que eu não mencionasse a sua carta para Bella, ele estava preocupado com perturbá-la acidentalmente. Mas eu disse a ela assim mesmo, não querendo que houvesse algum segredo ou palavras não ditas entre nós. Ela tinha levado a notícia melhor do que eu esperava, escolhendo um discurso retórico e divagação sobre a estupidez dos homens em vez de deixar a culpa voltar. No caso de eu não ter mencionado antes, sua mãe é uma mulher incrível._

_Estas serão as últimas palavras que eu escrevo sobre James. Eu quero que você __saiba o que sua mãe e eu aprendemos com esta experiência. Em primeiro lugar, é vital que você não só ouvir o seu parceiro, mas você 'ouvir' o que ela está dizendo a você. Uma das razões para a sua mãe ser tão inflexível quanto a ser amiga de James era porque eu não estava ouvindo o que ela dizia, e, portanto, eu não estava dando a ela o que ela precisava. Tão feliz como ela está com você vindo a este mundo, ela sente falta da sua vida normal, e independente. E porque seu pai tem a tendência de ser um idiota superprotetor, o meu comportamento imediatamente a tirou de sua independência, em vez de deixá-la aos poucos se acostumar com isso e ceder em seus próprios termos. A segunda coisa que você deve saber é que nunca, jamais, seja um idiota como seu pai superprotetor. É importante vigiar e proteger a sua família, mas há uma linha entre guardar o que você ama e controlar. Terceiro, nunca tenha qualquer membro de sua família como presumido, e se o fizer, corrija logo —ainda mais se for sua mãe. E a coisa mais importante que aprendi com esta experiência é que o amor que sua mãe e eu compartilhamos é suficientemente forte para resistir a qualquer coisa, contanto que nós queremos que seja. Meu maior desejo para o futuro é que algum dia experimente esse tipo de amor._

_Sobre a outra notícia... o seu tio Emmett e sua tia Alice receberam isso muito bem ultimamente, o que só tornoua sua mãe e eu muito desconfiados. A única vez que sua tia e tio viam algo como olho por olho é quando eles estão fazendo algo errado. Tio Jasper disse que é apenas a gravidez, fazendo Alice mais suave, mas eu conheço a minha irmã bem demais para acreditar nisso. Eu vou finalmente pegar a informação a partir dela, eu tenho certeza._

_Sua mãe teve um tempo maravilhoso bri__ncando comigo hoje. Ela me fez empurrar o seu berço em torno do quarto, fingindo que ela estava realmente tentando decidir onde deve ir. Tenho certeza que o primeiro par de vezes, fosse honestamente para fins de tomada de decisão, mas depois disso, ela estava rindo demais para ser sério. Mas desde que eu adoro o som dis risos de sua mãe, eu coloquei isso. Filho, eu aviso a você... se apaixonar por uma mulher vai fazer você fazer coisas loucas, e enquanto ela ri ou sorri, você vai achar que vale a pena._

_Ela está dormindo agora, parecendo um anjo com os seus cabelos cobrindo parte do rosto. Vocês dois parecem __estar muito saudáveis e felizes agora e eu sou grato por isso. Sua mãe fica me perguntando o que eu gostaria para o meu aniversário. Ela parece não acreditar em mim quando eu digo que tenho tudo que quero, mas eu tenho. Eu tenho ela e você, ambos saudáveis e aqui. Como eu não poderia estar satisfeito com a vida? Tenho certeza de que vai parecer um pouco estranho, já que apenas no mês passado eu estava escrevendo sobre o sentimento perdido. Mas naquele tempo, eu senti que estava perdendo a sua mãe. Eu posso lidar com o que a vida jogar em mim, mas eu nunca poderia fazer isso sem ela. Se algum dia eu perder ela... Bem, isso não vai acontecer por isso não há ponto sequer para pensar nisso. Você e eu vamos amá-la e cuidar dela por um tempo muito longo._

_A __sua avó Esme e sua tia Alice estão no céu planejando o seu chá de bebê. Eles alugaram um salão grande em um dos hotéis locais, e elas estão tendo um buffet. Sua mãe não está empolgada com o tamanho da festa, mas quando começar, eu tenho certeza que ela vai se divertir. Tia Alice prometeu tomar toneladas de fotos para que possamos colocá-las em seu livro bebê. Esta é uma festa que os homens da família pulam e Tio Emmett programou-nos para um dia de paintball. Vovô Carlisle também ainda vai se juntar a nós._

_É tarde e eu estou sentindo falta de sua mãe, então eu vou terminar __por aqui esta noite. Angela e Ben vão nos visitar, no sábado, então eu tenho certeza que vou ter algumas coisas para escrever sobre essa noite. Eu os chamei e expliquei o quanto sua mãe tinha sentido falta deles. Angela imediatamente mudou algumas coisas em torno de modo que ela pudesse vir. Apenas mais uma prova de como sua mãe é amada pelas pessoas que eu conheço. Estou ansioso para ver você junto a ela e eu sei que você vai amá-la tanto quanto o resto da família, — ninguém vai amá-la mais do que eu. Boa noite, pequeno homem. Obrigado por sua mãe ter a prova que você é realmente um menino lindo._

Fechei o diário de couro e retornei à minha cabeceira. Bella ainda estava dormindo, mas sua testa estava enrugada, o que significa que ela não estava confortável ou se percebeu aos poucos que eu não estava a seu lado. Eu rapidamente desliguei a luz e voltei para a cama, na esperança de não acordá-la se fosse à última razão.

Bella imediatamente agarrou minha camisa, usando-a para puxar-se para perto de mim. "Coloca um anel no meu dedo e de repente você supera o seu medo de meu irmão?", ela riu.

Eu ri baixinho, sabendo que ela estava sonhando com a nossa noite de núpcias. Que noite maravilhosa que tinha sido. Ela estava tão linda em seu vestido, segurando minhas mãos e me olhando com aqueles olhos castanhos dela, tão cheios de amor por mim.

"Eu te amo. Obrigada por me fazer sua esposa", ela sussurrou, com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto adormecido.

Eu coloquei meus lábios em seu ouvido e sussurrei as mesmas palavras que eu respondi com a nossa noite de núpcias. "Eu amo _você_, Bella Cullen. Obrigado por me amar o suficiente para ser minha esposa."

Na manhã seguinte, acordamos ao mesmo tempo, ao som de alguém batendo impacientemente na porta do nosso quarto. Eu tinha uma idéia muito boa que a pessoa era pequena, de cabelos negros e relacionada a mim.

A porta se abriu e minha irmã entrou em cena com cautela, com a mão sobre os olhos. "Olá? Vocês estão acordados? Mais importante, vocês estão decentes?"

"Absolutamente não", Bella respondeu, conseguindo manter uma cara séria. "Você bateu na porta e interrompeu um ciclo de selvagem apaixonado de fazendo amor e nós apreciaríamos muito se você pudesse voltar para fora da porta, para que possamos terminar."

E então mentira a Bella foi arruinada por sua risadinha e os dedos de Alice espalharam o suficiente para ela espiar entre eles. "Você é uma mentirosa, Bella Cullen", ela xingou, passando a mão em seu rosto e colocando-a em seu quadril.

"O que você quer, Pixie?" Bella riu, batendo na cama para Alice a entrar e sentar. "O que trouxe você aqui nesta manhã de quinta-feira?"

Precisamos terminar essa lista para o chá de bebê. E também temos algumas coisas a fazer para o chá de bebê", Alice explicou enquanto ela se sentava ao lado de Bella.

"Será que é o código que vocês precisam da ajuda dela em traçar uma festa de aniversário surpresa que eu não quero?" Eu perguntei enquanto Bella colocava a cabeça na dobra do meu braço. Aparentemente, ela não estava planejando realmente sair da cama tão cedo e que estava tudo bem com isso.

"Não", respondeu Alice muito depressa para que eu acreditasse. "Não, nós estamos focadas no bebê, seu pai desmancha prazeres".

"Certo", eu ri.

"Agora desça, Esme está esperando por você."

"Para quê?" Eu perguntei, não tendo conhecimento de quaisquer planos com minha mãe.

"Você está ajudando-a a limpar o sótão. Ela tem algumas coisas que quer tirar para os bebês e eu estou sem condições de estar lá ajudando. Então, eu ofereci você par a isso."

"E o seu marido?"

"Ele está trabalhando", respondeu ela, fazendo com que as palavras soam muito mais como um "duh" alto do que ela realmente tinha dito.

"Edward," Bella disse docemente, correndo os dedos ao longo do meu maxilar.

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei, completamente derrotado apenas pela forma como a minha esposa tinha dito o meu nome. "Mas eu estou primeiro tomando café com minha esposa" eu disse a minha irmã, desafiando-a a discutir.

"Como se houvesse alguma dúvida disso," Bella suspirou, abraçando-me da melhor maneira que podia já que ela estava deitada.

"Então eu posso dizer à mamãe que vocês vão estar lá em meia hora?" Alice perguntou enquanto levantava.

"Sim, isso soa bem", respondeu Bella.

"Quer que eu faça qualquer coisa para o café da manhã?"

"Se não chocar com seus planos, eu gostaria de fazer o café da manhã com o Edward."

"Não, isso deve ser bom. Eu estava planejando ficar o dia inteiro de qualquer maneira." Alice segurou a maçaneta da porta e começou a caminhar para fora. "Meia hora", falou logo antes de fechar completamente a porta.

"Ela está muito mais suave e agradável grávida. Como isso é estranho?" Bella comentou, olhando para mim com seus lindos olhos castanhos.

"Os bebês devem ter o temperamento Jasper", eu disse, beijando sua testa.

Bella me deu um sorriso tímido enquanto tocava o meu queixo com as pontas dos dedos. "Você sabe, nós não podemos ter essa natureza, o amor apaixonado-fazendo decisões que eu estava brincando sobre Alice, mas o tipo lento e doce que eu mais amo seria bom."

"Tem certeza que você tem energia suficiente para isso _e_ Alice?"

Bella suspirou e fez beicinho, aninhando-se perto de mim. "Sim, você está certo. Mas eu posso ter um encontro para esta noite?"

"Completo com banho de espuma quente depois", eu assegurei-lhe.

"Você é tão incrivelmente maravilhoso e eu amo você".

"Eu te amo também, Bella. Então o que você gostaria de fazer com nosso tempo esta manhã? "

"Nada. Absolutamente, gloriosamente pacifica,_ nada_."

"Você está respirando. Isso é uma coisa," eu provoquei.

"Cullen, é um pouco cedo para começar a provocar sua esposa," Bella advertiu, dando-me um olhar brincalhão.

"Sinto muito, meu amor."

"Não, você não sente", ela riu.

"Ok, talvez não, mas eu te amo".

"Você acha que o bebê gosta e não gosta da mesma comida que nós?" Bella perguntou de repente.

"Eu ainda quero saber de onde que esse pensamento aparentemente aleatório veio?" Eu ri.

"Bem, eu estava pensando em café da manhã, que me fez pensar sobre Emmett, que me levou a bacon e que você e eu não gostamos. E então eu me imaginei tendo que usar tampões nariz para cozinhá-lo para o nosso bebê, porque ele ama e queria comer um pouco. "

Eu fiz o meu melhor para não rir de novo enquanto respondi a ela um pouco divertido. "Primeiro de tudo, o bebê não sabe que ele gosta ou não gosta de bacon, a menos que ele se depara com ele. E como um bebê, ele não pode ter algo perto assim até que tenha poucos dentes, por isso você tem algum tempo antes de ter que se preocupar com isso. Por último, se ele acabar gostando bacon, será uma descoberta a fazer com o seu tio Emmett. Portanto, ele estará para sempre com o seu dever de fornecer o bacon ao seu sobrinho, longe de nossa casa e narizes."

"Falando da nossa casa... você já ouviu algo de novo de Heidi? Não é que eu estou com pressa , ela acrescentou rapidamente. "Eu gosto da idéia de ter Carlisle e Esme, para ajudar no início, e o quarto realmente estando juntos e eu sei que o bebê vai adorar o quarto."

"Heidi tem um lugar para me mostrar na próxima semana."

"Você diz que como se eu não fosse."

"Bem, é uma casa que ainda está em construção e não é muito seguro para uma bela, maravilhosa, inacreditável, mulher grávida que eu amo", eu respondi, beijando-a entre cada um dos adjetivos que usei para descrevê-la.

"Você é tão trapaceiro", ela suspirou, relaxando mais em mim. "Então, quanto tempo vou ficar sem você?"

"Um par de horas, talvez. Mas você não vai notar. Lily e Rose vão vir nesse dia para sair com você."

"Você já planejou tudo? Quando você ia falar isso para mim?"

"Hoje, durante o almoço. Mas desde que nossos planos foram alterados por nossa querida Alice, estou lhe dizendo agora."

"Certo, Cullen. Acho que eu poderia deixar esta malandragem de seu deslize só desta vez. Mas não pense nem por um segundo que você pode fazer disso um hábito."

"Eu não sonharia com isso, Bella. Adoro compartilhar tudo com você", eu prometi, segurando-a um pouco mais apertado.

Segurou minha mão, colocando-o na barriga dela enquanto riu. "Ou ele não foi dormir ainda ou ele decidiu acordar cedo com a gente, mas de qualquer forma, suas pernas estão indo bem forte agora", disse ela calmamente.

Sentei-me, levantando a camisa e colocando um beijo em sua barriga. "Bom dia, pequeno homem. Será que a tia Alice o acordou com sua exuberância? Ou será que ela só deixou a nossa coruja da noite mais acordada?"

"Papai, ele já ama a sua voz," Bella disse, tocando minha bochecha e puxando os meus olhos para os dela. Ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto quando ela olhou para mim. "Ele sempre responde a ela."

"Ele responde para o seu bem, amor. Você só tende a acalmar quando a minha voz é mais profunda e ele começa a ficar curioso."

"Você acha que ele tem a minha curiosidade?"

"Por que mais ele optaria por ter um horário tão estranho? Ele está acordado na tarde e a noite, quando nossa família está em torno de nós e há tantas vozes para ouvir."

"Sim, mas ele está acordado nesses momentos, mesmo quando é só você e eu."

"O que só comprova ainda mais que ele já ama a sua mamãe e seu papai."

"Eu sei que eu tenho lutado com a gravidez e todas as mudanças, mas eu realmente estou animada para ver o bebê com você, e para tê-lo aqui para que possamos cuidar dele."

"E ver nossa família o mimar", eu ri, movendo de modo que eu estava segurando Bella novamente.

"Mas nós vamos evitar que ele fique mimado. Nós vamos ensiná-lo a apreciar tudo o que ele receber e trabalhar duro para ter a vida que ele quer. Assim como nós fizemos juntos."

"Eu sei que não se passou meia hora, mas você se importaria de levantar e começar o nosso dia agora? Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome."

"Sim, acho que o bebê e eu poderíamos comer", ela riu, deixando-me ajudá-la a levantar da cama.

Bella e eu nos vestíamos e descemos, onde encontrei minha mãe e minha irmã sentadas na cozinha, conversando sobre a casa que Jasper havia projetado para Alice. Ele tinha encontrado um pedaço de propriedade não muito longe de Emmett e Rosalie, e a construção estava prevista para começar em algumas semanas. Estávamos todos muito animados para ver seus planos ganhando vida.

Depois de fazer e comer torradas francesas com Bella, eu voltei lá em cima com a minha mãe. "Assim como Alice a convenceu de limpar o sótão só para ela?"

"Não é só para ela," minha mãe riu. "Eu tenho algumas coisas que eu quero encontrar para seus bebês, e que eu ainda estou procurando, para o seu."

"Sério? O que seria?" Eu perguntei tanto curioso e chocado.

"O velho balanço de cavalo de madeira. Eu sei que vai demorar algum tempo antes que o bebê poder usar ele, mas eu pensei que pelo menos, seria uma decoração maravilhosa para o quarto."

"Eu tinha um cavalo de balanço?"

"Sim, você tinha. Você costumava passar horas com ele, balançando para frente e para trás enquanto me olhava cozinhar ou limpar. Muito antes de você querer ser um tocador de piano, ou um professor de música, queria ser um cowboy. Mas quando eu lhe disse que iria exigir que você fosse para o sul e não haveria neve no inverno, você rapidamente desistiu da sua escolha de carreira. Silver começou a recolher o pó então seu pai o levou para o sótão em algum lugar."

"Silver?", eu ri.

"Eu me esqueci de mencionar as horas que passava em seus cavalos, enquanto você via Lone Ranger***** e seu fiel cavalo de montaria?" minha mãe disse, sorrindo para mim. "Não foi nenhuma surpresa para seu pai e a mim que você nomeou o seu cavalo do mesmo que o mascarado ranger. Você era tão criativo quando era pequeno, e então de repente se tornou muito prático. Eu me preocupava se era porque tínhamos colocado você na escola muito cedo, mas seu pai estava convencido de que era mais parecidos com ele do que tínhamos pensado inicialmente. Ele jurou que tinha sido da mesma maneira quando ele era uma criança pequena."

_***Love Ranger: **__The Lone Ranger é um famoso cowboy fictício do rádio, cinema e televisão, criado por George Washington Trendle e equipe, e desenvolvido pelo escritor Fran Striker._

"Você preferia que eu tivesse ficado no criativo?", eu perguntei enquanto entramos na porta do sótão.

Minha mãe parou e se virou para mim, sorrindo enquanto ela colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Filho, eu te amo exatamente como você é. Nunca me ocorreu em desejar para você ser algo, além de feliz e saudável. Além dessas duas coisas, todo o resto é pouco importante. Eu posso ter o filho mais prático, quem não iria mesmo deixar meu filho acreditar em contos de fadas ou Papai Noel, muito tempo enquanto ele estava feliz e saudável."

"Não, você não iria", eu cheirei. "Você ama o Natal e todas as outras ocasiões demais para permitir tal como uma caricatura."

"Exatamente," ela riu. "É porque eu sei que por causa do seu próprio filho, você vai aprender a gostar de seu próprio aniversário de novo. Não é porque você quer uma festa, mas porque você quer que seu filho seja capaz de comemorar um dia que ele acredita que é extremamente importante. Você sabe, essa mesma razão que você recebe a ajuda de Alice planejando minha festa de aniversário todos os anos. "

"As mulheres da minha vida são tão boas para me forçar a fazer coisas", eu ri.

"Todos para o seu benefício filho."

"Por onde devemos começar?" Eu perguntei, olhando para todas as caixas aqui.

"Vamos começar na parte de trás e trabalhar para frente", sugeriu.

Uma hora mais tarde, quase não parecia que tínhamos feito um pedaço na bagunça. A única pista de que estávamos mesmo trabalhando era a leve camada de pó sobre as nossas roupas e a maior pilha no chão.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Minha mãe engasgou de repente.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, levantando e indo em direção a ela.

"Sim", ela soluçou, segurando algo azul contra o peito.

"O que você achou?" Eu perguntei, tentando não rir muito. Todas as mulheres da família choravam com muita coisa ultimamente.

"São os seus cobertor de bebê, querido. Minha tia Elizabeth tinha tanta certeza que eu teria dois bebês, ela me fez um cobertor de laço cor de rosa e um azul. Você era tão pequeno quando o trouxemos pra casa e estava envolvido nele."

Eu me sentei ao lado dela, tocando a borda do cobertor. E então eu perguntei Esme uma coisa que eu sempre quis saber, mas nunca me senti no direito de perguntar. "Mãe, como foi para você quando me trouxe para casa?"

"... Foi uma luta", disse ela, dando-me um sorriso doce. "Eu estava tão feliz de ter você aqui, saudável e em casa, mas eu estava muito irritada. Eu não entendia por que deveria ter sido tão difícil, ou porque o que tínhamos que chegar tão perto de perder outro. Além disso, eu estava com dor da cirurgia e eu estava cansada demais para realmente me importam com você nessas primeiras semanas. Tudo sobre isso me deixava com raiva."

"Como você conseguiu parar de sentir raiva? Eu nem mesmo lembro de você sempre levantar a sua voz para Alice ou a mim."

"Levou um longo tempo, e um monte de apoio de seu pai. Mas eventualmente, eu sabia que tinha mais a agradecer do que eu tinha para ter raiva. Estar em casa com você e Alice, vendo você crescer e aprender, aqueles eram os dias tão maravilhosamente especiais para mim. Quando você estava ocupado vivendo sua vida, você não tem tempo suficiente para se preocupar com o 'deve ter'."

"Então você acha que esse cobertor é em boa forma para você envolver seu neto?" Eu perguntei, enxugando suas lágrimas perdidas com o polegar.

Minha mãe se inclinou e beijou a minha bochecha. "Vou me certificar disso, Edward."

"Obrigado, mãe," eu disse, puxando-a para um abraço. "Espero ter a sua paciência e sabedoria, como um pai."

"Eu vou ter certeza disso também," ela riu. "Agora, vamos terminar esse sótão para que possamos ficar com sua esposa e irmã lá embaixo." Ela me beijou mais uma vez e depois levantou, usando o meu ombro para apoio. Ela atravessou a sala e colocou o cobertor sobre a grade para a proteção antes de virar e atacar uma nova pilha de caixas.

Não importa quantas vezes eu pensei que entendia quão forte e surpreendente era a minha mãe, ela disse ou fez algo para me mostrar que eu tinha apenas o mais vil de idéias. Não admira que o meu pai ainda estava louco de amor por ela depois de todos estes anos. Eu só podia esperar que meu casamento com Bella fosse tão surpreendente, no futuro, e fazer tudo o que pudesse para ajudar a tornar tão especial.

* * *

**Nhom esse Edward é lindo demais gente! O próximo é o aniversário do Edward *_***

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem please.**

**Até amanhã ;)**

**Bjs xx  
**


	31. Aniversário de Edward: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – Aniversário d****e Edward (Bella PDV)**

Assistir Edward dormir parecia nunca ficar velho ou chato para mim. Adorava o modo como seus cabelos espalhavam em direções diferentes. Eu adorava quando ele sorria em seu sono e suas covinhas apareciam. Eu amava como seu peito forte subia e descia com respiração estável. Eu realmente amo tudo sobre este homem maravilhoso.

Hoje era o aniversário de Edward e eu estava tão animada com o dia que tinha planejado para ele. Ele não se importava com a atenção de uma grande festa mais do que eu, assim que eu lutei com Alice e ganhei. Cada parte do dia de Edward tinha sido planejado por mim, e a família estava indo para ajudar a certificar-se que tudo na lista aconteceria.

Emmett e Jasper estavam no comando das atividades desta manhã. Eles iam levá-lo para um grande café da manhã gorduroso, com café e depois para a gaiola de batedura para trabalhar com tudo fora. Depois disso, eles iam levá-lo para corridas de kart. Emmett havia sugerido e depois olhando o lugar com Jasper e ele, eu sabia que ia ser perfeito. Cada centímetro do lugar era tema de corrida; haviam faixas diferentes, e então havia uma sala de jogos com mesa de bilhar e vídeo games. Era o paraíso para o seu garoto interior e eu sabia que Edward teria um grande momento.

Emmett e Jasper teriam Edward casa exatamente às duas horas da tarde, eu sabia disso porque eu tive o prazer de ouvir a Alice e Rosalie explicar exatamente o quão terrível seria a vida de seus maridos se eles não tivessem o meu marido aqui no horário. Esme e Rosalie estavam fazendo juntas um almoço em família e depois que comermos estaríamos abrir os presentes. Depois de passar algumas horas com a família, eu estaria movendo Edward para a última parte de seu aniversário —e espero, que sua parte favorita. Eu sabia que estava contra a concorrência acirrada do lugar do kart, mas eu tinha certeza que ainda vencia.

"Que diabos você está rindo sobre isso no início da manhã?" Edward murmurou, virando de lado e abraçando contra mim. Eu estava com trinta semanas de gravidez e grandes demais para dormir confortavelmente deitada de encontro ao lado de Edward. No lado positivo, isso significava que eu tinha apenas dez semanas antes que eu pudesse colocar os olhos no meu doce e pequeno garoto.

"Bom dia, aniversariante", eu disse docemente, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Bom dia", ele resmungou. Ele levantou minha camisa e beijou a barriga bastante grande escondida debaixo dela. "Bom dia, pequeno homem."

"Ah, então o bebê recebe um doce bom dia e eu recebo um mal-humorado. Como isso é justo?" Eu perguntei, fingindo estar chateada.

Edward imediatamente levantou-se na cama e trancou os lábios nos meus, me dando um beijo incrível. "Esse foi o seu bom dia, minha bela mulher."

"Oh, sim", eu ri. "Eu definitivamente tenho um melhor que o bebê."

"Então, quantos segundos que ainda me resta com você antes de Alice saltar e começa o meu dia de tortura?", ele perguntou, ajudando-me a sentar na cama.

"Bem, Alice não estarei aqui até mais tarde. No entanto, você ainda tem que sair da cama em exatamente dez minutos para tomar banho e se vestir. Emmett e Jasper vão estar aqui para buscá-lo."

"Eu não vou passar meu aniversário com você?", ele questionou, olhando completamente chocado.

"Vamos nos encontrar quando os caras te trouxerem para casa no almoço."

"Bella", ele fez beicinho, com o seu lábio inferior projetado.

"Não me venha com essa cara, Cullen", eu ri. "Ou você vai junto com os meus planos, sem reclamar, ou eu pego o telefone e digo a Alice que ela pode assumir."

"Espere! Alice não tem planos neste dia? "

"Nop", eu ri, estalando o 'p'. "Eu planejei isso tudo por mim mesma. E a nossa maravilhosa família concordou em me ajudar a ter certeza de que tudo vai funcionar."

"Você vai me dizer nada sobre esses planos?"

"Você vai ter um grande momento."

"Nada de sugestões", ele perguntou, sorrindo largamente.

"Nenhum", eu confirmei, sorrindo de volta. "Agora, me dê um beijo enquanto pode fazer isso, me ajude a sair desta cama, e depois salte para o chuveiro."

"Alguma chance de convencê-la a se juntar a mim, linda?", ele questionou, com os olhos de esmeralda cintilantes com uma mistura de amor, luxúria e humor.

"Querido, desculpe. Sua esposa, muito, muito grávida não fica em pé por muito tempo. Mas ela lhe dá uma total seleção de banhos para depois que o bebê nascer "

"Eu vou ter que manter isso em mente", ele riu, beijando meu rosto docemente. "O que você vai estar fazendo enquanto eu estou no banho?"

"Como me vestir e, em seguida, esperar por você para me ajudar a descer as escadas. Então, por favor, não demore muito."

"E desperdiçar os poucos minutos que tenho com você essa manhã? Nunca", ele prometeu enquanto me ajudou a levantar da cama. "Você precisa de mim para fazer alguma coisa antes que eu escorregue para o banheiro?"

"Apenas me diga as minhas três palavras favorias," eu disse, sorrindo para ele.

"Você é pequena?"

"Edward".

"Você está infeliz?"

"Aniversário ou não, Cullen, eu _vou _ te morder."

"Eu te amo", ele riu, inclinando-se e beijando meus lábios levemente. "Eu te amo mais do que eu posso dizer."

Sorri largo enquanto o vi desaparecer no banheiro. Eu fui até nosso armário e encontrou um dos vestidos confortáveis que Alice tinha comprado para mim. Eu estaria deixando-a me vestir hoje à noite, então eu queria passar a maior parte do meu dia relaxada e confortável.

Quando estava indo em direção a porta do quarto, pude ouvir o barulho do fundo a voz de meu irmão. Abri a porta e encontrei-o através do salão no quarto do bebê com Jasper.

"Eu estou dizendo que eles realmente têm uma chance neste ano", Emmett estava dizendo.

"Como muitos jogos fora de casa você tem?" Jasper perguntou.

"Seis", Emmett suspirou. E então um grande sorriso tomou conta da sua face. "Mas com esse novo laptop Rosie me comprou, eu vou poder a ver a minha mulher e menina, não importa onde eu esteja."

"Vocês estão prontos para ter certeza que meu marido vai ter uma grande manhã no seu aniversário?" Eu perguntei, entrando na sala.

"Não se preocupe com o pequeno Eddie", Emmett gargalhou.

"Vou manter ele e Emmett fora de problemas", Jasper prometeu.

"Obrigada garotos. E certifiquem-se de que ele se divirta", disse-lhes.

"Não se preocupe, Squirt. Nenhum homem pode resistir ao nível de diversão que temos planejado para o seu marido," Emmett me assegurou.

"Então, quem quer ter a honra de ajudar-me os encantadores três lances de escadas?" Eu perguntei, rindo um pouco.

"Eu vou te levar, Squirt," Emmett ofereceu.

"Isso é provavelmente sábio", Jasper riu. "Se deixar ele aqui, ele vai explodir em Edward e começar seu dia de folga em um mau caminho."

"Então é verdade", Emmett riu, enganchando um de seus grandes braços em volta da minha cintura. "Então, como é o meu pequeno sobrinho está indo?", ele perguntou quando saímos do quarto e em direção às escadas.

"Em, está tão legal! Ele tinha os soluços na noite passada!", gritei. "Edward tinha a minha camisa para cima—."

"Não precisamos dos detalhes pervertidos, irmãzinha," Emmett interrompeu.

"E sempre que o bebê soluçava, você poderia ver a minha barriga se mover um pouco," eu continuei, ignorando o meu irmão.

"Não me lembro de Lily ter soluços dentro de Rosie. Então outra vez, eu perdi muito nesses últimos meses com o meu trabalho. É muito bom que Edward e você estão fora do trabalho na sua gravidez. "

"Sim", eu concordei com um sorriso enorme. "Edward realmente fez as últimas semanas especiais. Eu me diverti muito com ele quando ele me levou para o museu de manuscrito em Tacoma. "

"Vocês são dois garotos loucos", Emmett gargalhou. "Todos os lugares interessantes para ir no mundo e que acabam em Tacoma."

"Nós fazemos nossa própria excitação," eu disse, provocando meu irmão mais velho enquanto ele me ajudava a descer a última etapa.

"Eca, que rude, Squirt," Emmett gritou, sacudindo-se perto de mim.

"É muito divertido brincar com você", riu.

"Maldita hilária", Emmett resmungou.

"Bom dia, queridos", Esme cumprimentou como entramos na cozinha.

"Esme, quando você vai fugir comigo e me ensinar tudo sobre a experiência amorosa?" Emmett perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas para ela.

"Quando você se torna homem suficiente para aguentar toda a mulher que você está vendo", ela retrucou com um sorriso.

"Carlisle não sabe como ele é sortudo?" Emmett gargalhou.

"Eu diria que sim", Carlisle respondeu por trás de seu jornal. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira habitual, na mesa da cozinha.

"Explosão", eu cantarolei, mais gingado e sentando em minha própria cadeira.

"Bom dia, querida", Carlisle cumprimentou-me, inclinando-se e beijando minha bochecha. "Como é que você e meu neto estão se sentindo esta manhã?"

"Estou bastante certa de que ele está dormindo, e eu sei que estou morrendo de fome", eu disse a ele.

"Eu tenho frutas, um pouco de ovos mexidos, e algumas torradas de trigo para você", Esme disse, colocando o prato na minha frente. "O que você gostaria de beber?"

"Leite", eu suspirei. "Eu _não v_ou repetir o suco de laranja que ontem me deu azia."

"Em! Eu tenho isso! Vamos antes que alguém possa salvá-lo!" Jasper gritou da sala.

"Essa é a minha sugestão", Emmett gargalhou. Ele beijou rapidamente Esme no rosto, e quase foi atrás Carlisle antes sabiamente mudando sua mente e correndo para fora da sala. "Edward Cullen! Hoje você é um homem!"

"Eu tenho 24, Emmett. Eu sou um homem já faz algum tempo", Edward respondeu.

"Cale-se e ouça o seu guia divertido", Emmett disse, logo seguido do muito alto fechamento da porta da frente.

Eu ri enquanto partia meu pedaço de pão. "Eu sei que ele vão se divertir quando chegar ao seu destino, mas eu realmente sinto muito por Edward no caminho até lá."

"Quais são seus planos para esta manhã?" Carlisle perguntou, dobrando o seu jornal e colocando na mesa ao lado de sua xícara de café.

"Fazer o mínimo possível pelo maior tempo possível de modo que eu estou cheia de energia para esta noite", disse alegremente.

"Afinal, o Edward suspeitou de algo?" Esme perguntou, sentando na cadeira a meu lado.

"Não", eu ri. "Você deveria ter visto a cara dele quando eu disse que ia passar a primeira parte do seu dia sem mim."

Ouvimos a porta da frente aberta e, em seguida, a voz assustada de Alice encheu a casa. "Papai!"

"Você poderia relaxar?" Rosalie implorou. "Você está bem."

Carlisle estava fora de sua cadeira e indo para a sala antes mesmo de Esme levantar da própria cadeira. Ela me ajudou a levantar e caminhou comigo para nos juntar aos outros.

Alice estava sentada no sofá duplo com Carlisle ajoelhando-se diante dela, segurando suas mãos. "... e então ele voltou, mas não se afastou mais. Papai, eu estou com medo."

"O que está acontecendo?" Esme perguntou, correndo para o lado de Alice como Rosalie ajudou-me no sofá.

"Alice está tendo cólicas," Carlisle explicou. "Eu vou levá-la ao hospital e ter um dos médicos de plantão verificando-a."

"Papai, você não pode simplesmente dar-me alguma coisa?" Alice confessou. "Eu odeio hospitais."

"Eu sei, querida, mas você está tendo gêmeos e eu não sou médico treinado para lidar com isso", Carlisle disse. "Nós vamos entrar e você vai fazer um exame e eu vou ficar com você o tempo todo."

"Mamãe, você vai vir também?" Alice perguntou, olhando tão assustada e não-Alice.

"Claro, minha filha", Esme disse suavemente, passando a mão nos cabelos de Alice.

"Eu vou ficar aqui com Bella", disse Rose. "Alice, você ter certeza que não quer chamar Jasper?"

"Nem pense nisso. Se isso acabar sendo algo sério, vou chamá-lo. Por enquanto deixá-lo ter o seu divertimento," Alice respondeu.

"Ele vai ter um ataque quando descobrir," Rosa riu.

"Tenho certeza que ele vai," Alice riu. "Mas, então espero que o drama já vai ter passado e não vai demorar muito para acalmá-lo."

"Chame-nos logo que você souber alguma coisa", disse Rose, caminhando para a porta com todos.

"Amo você, Alice!" Eu disse, esperando que ela me ouvisse.

"Eu também te amo, Bells!" Alice respondeu de volta.

Rose fechou a porta e se virou para mim com um sorriso. "Parece que serão só você e eu, garota."

Eu ri e me deu um tapinha na almofada ao meu lado no sofá. "Assim como está vida com meu irmão mais velho?"

"Cansativo", Rose suspirou, sentando-se e batendo seus pés sobre a mesa do café. "Mas eu não trocaria por nada no mundo", acrescentou com um sorriso.

"E onde está minha sobrinha?"

"Com uma babá. Alice e eu íamos fazer compras nesta manhã por algumas coisas de última hora para você esta noite. Nós tínhamos apenas começado na primeira loja quando as cólicas bateram nela."

"Acha que ela vai ficar bem?" Eu perguntei, mordendo nervosamente no meu lábio.

"Eu tenho certeza que só está com cãibras. Eu tinha com Lily, mas desde que era apenas um bebê, eu não acho que foi nada tão mau como Alice está sentindo. Tentei explicar isso a ela, mas ela está nessa fase pegajosa que nada iria fazê-la feliz, exceto para estar aqui com os pais."

"Estou muito feliz que ela pode fazer isso", eu disse o que significava completamente. "Eu a invejo por isso, mas eu não iria querer ser de outro jeito também."

"Eu sentia o mesmo quando eu estava grávida de Lily", Rose admitiu, colocando o braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Então você se sente bem em pegar uma carona comigo para buscar a minha bebê?"

"Eu adoraria isso", disse entusiasmada.

Uma hora e meia depois, estávamos com Lily posicionada em sua cadeirinha de carro atrás e um saco preto de descanso entre os meus pés no assoalho do passageiro. Rose tinha decidido que desde que Alice não tinha sido capaz de fazê-lo à loja, nós duas iríamos. Eu estava um pouco preocupada com o que elas queriam fazer para mim, mas em minutos Rose tinha mostrado para mim, eu caí de amor com isso.

"Assim, quando voltar, eu vou correr as escadas e esconder que em sua bagagem", disse Rose, apontando para a bolsa enquanto estacionou o carro na garagem dos Cullen. "Ah, que bom! Eles estão de volta com Alice."

Saímos do carro o mais rápido que pudemos e fomos para a casa. Alice estava dormindo no sofá e Carlisle e Esme não estavam à vista. Checamos primeiro a cozinha, mas ela estava vazia, então subimos para o escritório de Carlisle.

"Bem, ele tem que dizer a ela em breve. Você só pode esconder algo tão grande por um tanto de tempo," Esme disse com uma risada.

"Eu não sei, Esme," Carlisle riu. "Ele fez um bom trabalho até agora."

Grito animado de Lily fez a nossa. "Vóvó!"

"Lily!" Esme arrulhou, segurando-a em seus braços para fora para sua neta. Lily tinha aprendido na semana passada como dizer 'vovó', e eu nunca tinha visto Esme olhar tão orgulhosa.

"Como Alice está?" Eu perguntei, sentando em uma das cadeiras de couro Carlisle.

"Ela está bem", Carlisle nos assegurou. "Ela está tendo cãibras pelos gêmeos esticando seu corpo pequeno. O médico deu-lhe alguma coisa para tomar a para tirar a dor e ela está dormindo desde que voltamos a uns vinte minutos atrás. Ele nos assegurou de que não há nada que se preocupar e que a medicação que ele lhe deu não irá prejudicar os gêmeos de maneira alguma."

"Isso é bom", disse Rose, balançando a cabeça. "Ao menos agora Jasper não vai nos matar por não chamá-lo imediatamente", acrescentou com uma gargalhada.

"Oh, gente! Edward ia definitivamente perder o seu caf ", eu ri. "Ele me mandou uma mensagem de texto ele é tão foto – é muito bonito."

"O que ele disse?" Esme perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

Em jeito de brincadeira limpei a garganta antes de recitar a minha mensagem de texto. "Bella Cullen é a melhor mulher que já andou na Terra e eu estou orgulhoso de ser seu marido e pai de seu filho."

"Ele é um grande otário," Rosa bufou. "Mas confesso que estou um pouco com ciúmes de suas palavras doces. Emmett não é capaz, não importa o quão duro o grande urso tente."

Olhamos em volta da sala um para o outro antes de cairmos na gargalhada. Nós tínhamos sido as testemunhas das tentativas de Emmett para imitar formas românticas Edward, eles nunca eram bonitas.

Passamos o resto da manhã apenas andando ao redor da casa até que era hora de começar o almoço chegou. Os caras apareceram prontamente as duas e curtimos um almoço maravilhoso com sanduíches de pepino, mini-quiches, saladas e frutas, todos os itens saudáveis para que eu pudesse comer o que eu quisesse esta noite e não ter que me preocupar com isso me afetando ou o bebê .

Após o almoço, sentamos na sala, com Lily sentada no colo de Edward e se recusando a deixar alguém segurá-la, eu acho que ela só queria ajudá-lo a abrir os presentes.

Emmett e Rosalie deram para Edward um kit de sobrevivência para novo pai. Era uma mochila vermelha cheia de todos os tipos de coisas: havia três caixas de lenços de papel para o choro que eu teria, enquanto meus hormônios se resolviam após o nascimento, um pequeno pacote de fraldas e duas chupetas de "emergência" para o bebê, um kit de primeiros socorros que Emmett disse que era para quando Edward batesse em uma parede depois de uma noite sem dormir com o bebê, e uma pequena estrutura que tinha uma foto de Edward e eu na nossa festa de casamento para nos lembrar de momentos felizes que estavam à frente de nós quando nos acostumássemos a ser pais.

De Alice e Jasper, Edward recebeu calças para dias da semana e camisas que Alice jurou que eram resistentes a manchas e capaz de sobreviver ao bebê cuspindo em cima. Carlisle e Esme, lhe deu um envelope que o fez sorrir de orelha a orelha. Quando perguntei o que estava nele, ele disse que era um passaporte conta defundo da faculdade que tinha aberto para o bebê assim que ele e eu poderíamos começar a colocar dinheiro para ele imediatamente. Mesmo a pequena Lily tinha o dom de seu tio... ela lhe deu o ursinho de pelúcia que mantinha na casa, se recusando a deixar que ele mesmo colocasse sobre a mesa do café. Eu estava esperando para dar-lhe o meu presente quando estávamos sozinhos.

Enquanto Edward limpou o papel de embrulho, Jasper subiu para pegar nossas malas. Ele desceu as escadas com elas enquanto Edward entrou na sala. "Jazz, o que você está fazendo com mala de Bella?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu sou apenas o rapaz da entrega," Jasper riu, entregando a bolsa para Edward.

"O seu aniversário ainda não terminou, querido," eu disse, sorrindo para ele. "Você e eu estamos saindo agora."

"Onde estamos indo?", ele perguntou.

"Cullen desculpe. É a minha vez de ter todas as respostas e se recusar a dar-lhe qualquer", eu provoquei, sorrindo para ele. "Agora, diga adeus a nossa família para que possamos sair e chegar ao nosso destino no tempo."

Edward balançou a cabeça para mim, seu sorriso com covinhas firmemente no lugar. Nossa família nos beijaram em adeus, e então nós estávamos no carro, indo em direção a Seattle.

"Então, nenhuma dica?" Edward perguntou. Nós estávamos dirigindo por algum tempo e agora estava ficando muito perto do nosso destino. Eu realmente esperava que ele não adivinhasse antes de chegarmos lá.

"Nenhum", eu ria. "Como se sente?"

"Incomodado", admitiu.

"Então você está tendo um bom aniversário até agora?"

"Muito bom. Obrigado, Bella."

"Ele realmente tem sido o meu prazer. Então, qual foi sua parte favorita até agora?"

"Uma parte entre o café da manhã nada saudável e o no rosto de Emmett quando eu ganhei dele na sinuca."

"Ah, essas são escolhas difíceis. Mas já que é tão raro que qualquer um de nós vença Emmett em qualquer coisa, eu digo que é isso por enquanto."

"Por enquanto?" Edward perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Bem, se tudo correr como o previsto, espero que essa noite se torne a sua parte favorita."

"Vou passar a noite sozinho com você, certo?"

"Posso confirmar que sem ninguém por perto."

"Então é claro que vai ser o meu favorito."

"Você é como um bobo, Tutor-boy. Mas eu te amo mesmo assim. Agora vire aqui."

"Aqui? Você tem certeza?", ele perguntou, olhando duvidoso.

"Claro que eu tenho certeza, Edward", eu respondi. "Vire e estacione o carro."

Ele deu de ombros, mas fez como eu disse. Ele encontrou um lugar no estacionamento perto das portas e me ajudou a sair do carro antes de pegar a nossa mala. "Por que estamos aqui?", ele perguntou como começamos a caminhar em direção às portas.

"Para passar a noite", disse eu, tentando não rir dele. Ele só parecia tão confuso e bonito.

"Bella, eu–"

"Cullen, confie em mim", eu exigia. "Vamos acabar logo com o check-in e ir para o nosso quarto e eu vou explicar tudo."

Ele segurou a porta do aberta para mim e então ele foi fazer o check-in.

"Querido, onde você está indo?" Eu perguntei não completamente capaz de conter o riso.

"Para o check-in?", disse ele, parecendo muito inseguro.

Puxei o cartão de plástico para fora da minha bolsa e acenei para ele. "Alice já cuidou disso."

"Estou começando a ter uma sensação de déjà vu," Edward disse, sorrindo largo, enquanto voltava para mim. "Quer que eu adivinhe qual nosso andar e número do quarto?"

"Se você quiser," Eu dei de ombros, animada que não parecia a tempos.

Nós entramos no elevador, de mãos dadas e beijando levemente. "Eu amo você", Edward disse quando portas se abriram no nosso andar.

"Eu tenho certeza que eu amo você de volta. Eu provavelmente deveria pesquisá-lo mais ainda, antes de confirmar isso", eu brinquei, rindo um pouco.

"Você e aquele seu senso de humor", ele suspirou. Seu sorriso não me enganava.

Eu coloquei o cartão na porta e abri, acenando para ele ir primeiro. Mas ele era o meu Edward e se recusou a entrar antes que eu entrasse. E já que era seu aniversário, eu desisti e o deixei seguir seu caminho. "Então você está prestes a explodir com a curiosidade", eu perguntei, sentando na cadeira perto da janela.

"Absolutamente. Vai me dizer que você está fazendo?", Ele implorou.

"Bem, eu sabia que você realmente queria fazer a coisa toda de grande festa e este é realmente a última chance de ir longe com isso porque nós dois vamos ter que lidar com isso por causa do nosso filho pelos próximos dezoito anos ou algo assim. Então eu pensei que você deveria ter uma manhã cheia de adrenalina com os amigos, almoçar com a nossa família, e depois um jantar íntimo com sua esposa. Eu também pensei que o caminho perfeito para nós para comemorar seu aniversário seria para lembrar a noite que eu te dei todo o meu coração. Então Alice alugou exatamente o mesmo quarto, neste maravilhoso hotel e nós temos reservas para jantar no Campagne".

"Você é absolutamente incrível", Edward murmurou entre beijos. "Obrigado."

"Você gostou?"

"Eu adorei, Isabella."

"Ótimo. Porque você está indo com Jasper por uma meia hora."

"O quê?", Ele riu, puxando para trás para ver o meu rosto claramente.

"Bem, eu não posso me vestir corretamente por mim mesma e Alice vai estar aqui a qualquer momento para ajudar. Jasper vai levá-lo ao seu lugar para que você se troque e se prepare para o jantar."

"Bella, você realmente não tem que passar por esse tipo de problema."

"Eu realmente quero, Edward. Por favor" eu disse, dando-lhe um muxoxo.

"Tudo bem, amor", ele suspirou, imediatamente cedendo e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, houve uma batida na porta.

Edward se aproximou e abriu-a, deixando Alice entrando enquanto Jasper o arrastava para fora. Alice me ajudou a colocar o meu vestido para a noite e fez o meu cabelo e maquiagem para mim, o tempo todo tagarelando sobre como Jasper tinha reagido a notícias sobre a cólicas. Eu não pude deixar de rir enquanto Alice me contou sobre Jasper impressionantemente "coloca meu pé no chão", fala.

"E então," Alice riu. "E então ele realmente teve coragem de me dizer que como sua esposa, eu sou obrigada pelo casamento a notificá-lo imediatamente de todos os meus problemas de saúde, e que vai duplicar para sempre que eu estou grávida de nossos filhos."

"Quantas crianças é que acha que você vai ter?" Eu perguntei, rindo ainda.

"Ele gostaria de pelo menos quatro".

"E você?"

"Quatro soa como um bom número." Ela se afastou de mim e ergueu a mão no queixo, dando-me um olhar avaliador. "Perfeição", disse ela com um grande sorriso. "Edward vai se atirar."

E o seu timing foi perfeito porque, assim que ela me ajudou a ficar em pé, houve uma batida na porta. Eu me senti como adolescente de novo, tão tonta só de pensar em como poderia Edward reagir para mim. Alice riu de mim quando ela abriu a porta para os rapazes. "Eu espero que você esteja pronto para uma noite fora com uma das mais quentes eu-vou-ser-mãe do planeta", Alice disse, acenando para os rapazes entrarem.

A mandíbula de Edward realmente caiu quando me viu. Eu ri, e corei, tão feliz que tudo estava indo do jeito que eu imaginei. Meu vestido era preto com uma parte superior em V profundo e uma corrente que abraçou minha barriga perfeitamente. Estava envolto embaixo dos meus insanos seios e amarrados ao lado, deixando-me sentir ao mesmo tempo sexy e bonita. Estas eram duas emoções muito difíceis para ter quando a sua barriga entra em um lugar antes de você.

"Bella, você está... impressionante, cativante, _divina_," Edward proclamou, segurando minhas mãos nas suas e beijando meu rosto.

"Nós vamos voltar para casa e deixar dois pombinhos desfrutando do resto de aniversário do meu irmãozinho", Alice chiou. Ela mexeu o dedo para Edward e ele abaixou a cabeça, deixando-a beijar seu rosto. "Te amo, irmãozinho."

"Eu também te amo, Ali", disse ele, abraçando-a.

"Você é tão doce," Alice fungou.

"Noite", Jasper riu, envolvendo o braço em volta de sua esposa e levando-a para fora do quarto de hotel.

"Pronta para ir?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu preciso de uma coisa e então nós podemos sair", eu respondi. Fui para a cama e puxei o presente embrulhado para fora da minha mala. "Eu vou dar o presente para você depois que comermos."

"Mais surpresas?", ele riu.

"Só um pouco mais", eu concordei. "Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar de todos eles."

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para o restaurante francês chique que Edward tinha me levado para o nosso primeiro Dia dos Namorados, dando-me o aniversário que minha mãe nunca tinha conseguido. Eu tinha conseguido, não só pegar uma reserva, mas eu ainda tenho a mesma mesa que nós tivemos da última vez. É claro que Edward percebeu imediatamente e suas covinhas apareceram rapidamente enquanto me agradeceu novamente.

Nós conversamos sobre Alice e Jasper, enquanto esperávamos por nossas bebidas e refeições chegarem. Edward espiava sério o presente embrulhado em poucos segundos e eu pude ver em seus olhos que ele estava tentando descobrir o que podia estar dentro da pequena caixa quadrada.

Eu decidi ser simpática e acabar com sua curiosidade um pouco mais cedo. "Vá em frente e abra."

"Você disse que depois que comermos."

"Sim, mas você nunca vai fazer isso através do jantar", eu ri. "Vá em frente e abra."

Essas ondulações apareceram mais uma vez quando Edward puxou a caixa em seu colo e começou a remover o papel de embrulho. Você acha que com o tempo que isso tinha me levado para envolvê-lo, teria sido um pouco de uma luta por ele para abri-lo, mas não! Ele tinha essa caixa aberta e o bracelete de couro na mão sem nenhum plano no momento.

"Isso é lindo, Bella", ele disse, virando o bracelete marrom escuro em suas mãos.

"Viu que o desenho no meio? É um símbolo celta e representa o passado, presente e futuro. Nosso início, nossa vida agora, e o nosso futuro com o nosso filho e todos os irmãos que ele pode ter. Ele também representa a mãe, pai e filho, e espero que quando você olhar para ele, você vai sempre lembrar o quanto sua família te ama... o quanto _eu _te amo."

Edward rapidamente colocou no punho e então se inclinou sobre a mesa para beijar-me. "Obrigado, Isabella. Vou usá-lo com orgulho."

Após o nosso maravilhoso jantar, voltamos para o hotel e eu desapareci no banheiro, ficando surpresa com o final da noite para Edward pronta. Apenas Alice e Rosalie seriam capazes de encontrar, e convencer-me a visitar, uma loja de lingerie para mulheres grávidas. Era um vestido lindo preto com laço que parava logo acima dos meus joelhos e parecia que estava bem. Eu deixei meu cabelo solto, deixando os cachos cairem sobre meus ombros para esconder o meu pescoço, sabendo que Edward iria empurrá-los para fora do caminho em breve. Uma vez eu limpei afastando toda a maquiagem e vi que o vestido ainda estava perfeitamente no lugar, eu fui para o quarto para lhe dar o seu último presente.

Edward estava parado em frente das janelas, com vista para a cidade e cantarolava uma melodia para si mesmo. Parecia que era música que ele vinha trabalhando para o bebê, ele realmente achava que eu não sabia nada sobre isso. Ele estava sempre tentando me surpreender com as coisas, então eu o deixei ter o seu divertimento.

Eu estava na beira da cama, assim ele seria capaz de me ver quase se virasse. "Pronto para o seu último presente de aniversário, Tutor-boy", eu perguntei. Ele virou-se tão rápido que eu tive que morder o lábio para não rir.

"Você está tentando me matar hoje à noite, certo?", ele perguntou, vindo em minha direção e me enchendo de borboletas.

"Não. Estou tentando mostrar a você como você é amado."

Suas mãos repousavam contra meu pescoço enquanto ele beijou meus lábios suavemente. "Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez esta noite, a última coisa que eu queria fazer era ir para o jantar."

"Sério? O que você queria fazer?"

"Ajudá-la a sair daquela roupa sexy e ir para cama. Se Alice e Jasper não estivessem no quarto, eu poderia ter tentado seduzi-la."

Eu ri sacudindo a cabeça para ele.

"Você acha que eu estou brincando, mas eu realmente não estou."

"Bem, Alice e Jasper não estão aqui agora. E isso pode não ser um vestido, mas eu espero que você ache que é mais agradável."

"Então, isso significa que eu posso desembrulhar meu presente?" ele brincou, movendo-me para a cama.

"É seu aniversário. Você pode fazer o que quiser", eu respondi.

Ele sorriu e me levantou, me fazendo gritar. "Você age como se eu não tivesse feito isso um milhão de vezes."

"Não", eu ri. "Eu ajo como se você nunca tivesse feito isso comigo com uma barriga gigante." E então um pensamento estranho me ocorreu e eu coloquei minha mão sobre a boca de Edward, que foi parar a certeza de ter sido um surpreendente beijo. "Hum... espera!"

"O que?", ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado quando se sentou ao meu lado na cama.

"Bem... o bebê..."

"O bebê? Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Não, eu estou ótima. É só... ele está acordado e tudo... você acha que ele vai saber o que estamos fazendo?"

Edward olhou para mim com uma expressão vazia no rosto durante cinco segundos e então ele explodiu em gargalhadas, todo o seu corpo tremendo com ele.

Peguei um travesseiro e bati com ele. "Edward Anthony, estou falando sério! E se ele fica assustado com os barulhos que nós fazemos?"

Por alguma razão, isso só fez Edward rir ainda mais forte — eu bati de novo e ele caiu direto para fora da cama, mas a queda não o fez parar o seu riso. Observando seus olhos brilharem na luz da lâmpada e seu rosto virado para cima com sua tolice, eu comecei a rir também.

"Idiota", eu ri, jogando o travesseiro dele.

Ele saltou do chão e subiu na cama, beijando o alto do meu pescoço. "Quatro anos com você e eu ainda não tenho idéia do que vai sair de sua boca. Eu te amo tanto, Isabella."

"Eu também te amo, Edward," eu disse, acariciando seu rosto com a mão. "Vamos terminar o seu aniversário, mostrando o quanto nós nos amamos."

"Definitivamente, bom para ser o aniversário do menino", ele murmurou, os lábios fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço enquanto ele se movia para cima. "O homem mais sortudo de todos", ele suspirou contra meus lábios antes de me dar um beijo ardente.

Sim, este foi definitivamente o caminho para passar seu aniversário. Sozinhos... na cama ... Edward completamente e gloriosamente nu deitado ao meu lado. Não houve sequer palavras para descrever o quão maravilhoso era tudo, mas, novamente, Edward sempre foi grande por não precisar palavras para mostrar que me amava.

Até o momento eu coloquei no meu pijama e Edward puxou as cobertas sobre mim, eu mal tinha despertado. Eu rapidamente soltei as palavras que eu queria ouvir, esperando que eles não soassem muito confusa no meu estado cansado. "Eu te amo e espero que tenha gostado do seu aniversário. Eu realmente queria que você tivesse um dia que você gostasse."

"Eu amei", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu te amo".

E isso foi tudo que eu precisei ouvir para me deixar ir e desfrutar de um sono de felicidade pacífico e cheio de sonhos de Edward rindo e dos tempos que passamos juntos nos últimos quatro anos. Podemos estar mudando por causa dessa gravidez e nossa paternidade iminente, mas isso não significa que as mudanças seriam ruins. Se nós trabalharmos forte para isso, poderíamos ter um futuro mais surpreendentes do que qualquer coisa que ainda tinha experimentado. E esse era o verdadeiro segredo para uma vida longa e feliz juntos, nunca tendo por certo e trabalhando duro para preservá-la.

* * *

**Nem preciso dizer o quão esse Edward é perfeito né? Pois é.**

**Queria pedir para vocês votarem em MUTE aqui por favor**

**_meninasvampiras.*com/*?p=15057_** (só tirar os *) **OBRIGADA A QUEM VOTAR 33**

**Beijos e até hoje mais tarde né, ja que postei de madrugada e.e**


	32. Chá de bebê: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Chá de bebê (Bella PDV)**

Hoje era o dia temido. O dia do chá de bebê. Alice e Esme estavam muito animadas sobre isso, e eu tinha a sensação de Rose estar apenas me acalmando quando ela concordou comigo antes. Tudo bem, então talvez isso realmente não era tão temido e talvez eu estivesse um pouquinho animada, mas minhas costas e estômago estava doendo e era difícil de ficar alegre sob essas condições.

Sem mencionar que Alice e Rose me fizeram sair da cama cedo, querendo me vestir imediatamente para garantir que a roupa que Alice tinha escolhido ainda servia. Eu estava com 34 semanas e assim repugnantemente incômoda que as seis semanas que eu ainda tinha pareciam uma vida inteira. A última coisa que eu queria hoje era estar sentada em uma sala cheia de mulheres com estardalhaço em cima de mim. Mas, surpreendentemente, a minha barriga gigante tinha conseguido ainda caber comodamente dentro do vestido e Alice não precisava se preocupar com a esgotar-se para me comprar algo novo.

Nós tínhamos originalmente planejado para ter o chá de bebê no fim de semana depois do aniversário de Edward, mas tivemos que remarcar porque os corpos dos gêmeos crescendo estavam fazendo Alice sentir cólicas muito fortes. Não havia perigo para ela ou os bebês, mas era muito desconfortável e a deixava incapaz de estar em seus pés por muito tempo. E agora ela estava melhor e estávamos tendo este chá de bebê.

Embora eu estivesse um pouco animada para ele, eu não estava olhando para a frente por atenção. Então eu estava escondida no quarto do bebê, sentado na minha velha cadeira de balanço que Edward tinha limpado e polido para mim. Eu pensei que se pudesse lembrar como pacífica esses momentos eram no final do dia, isso iria ajudar. Além disso, eu estava tentando imaginar como o quarto ficaria uma vez que as coisas forem colocadas nele. Tudo o que realmente faltava era ter o chá de bebê e adicionar todos os presentes no quarto. Isso, e finalmente deixaria Alice estocá-lo com roupas e fraldas.

"Bella, onde você está?" Edward chamou, andando no corredor.

"Escondida", eu ri, tendo certeza de que eu era alto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

"E porque é a minha linda mulher está se escondendo?", ele perguntou, entrando na sala. "Eu pensei que você estava animada com a festa."

"Eu estava, até que eu acordei esta manhã com as minhas costas e quadris doendo. E eu continuo recebendo uma dor por causa da barriga", queixei-me, olhando para ele. "Não é que eu vou faltar a festa ou qualquer outra coisa, mas percebi desde que você pediu, eu seria permitida a lamentar um pouco."

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando seus olhos verdes diminuíram um pouco. "Bella, o que você quer dizer com 'recebo'?"

"Bem, ele vai embora para talvez uma meia hora e depois começa novamente. É muito chato", eu expliquei.

Edward se moveu tão rápido, eu quase perdi. Ele abriu a porta toda e gritou descendo as escadas. "Pai, venha aqui!"

"Por que você está gritando por Carlisle", eu perguntei.

"Porque eu não acho que você tem uma dor de estômago", ele respondeu, inclinando-se para fora da porta e olhando para o corredor.

"Bem que outro motivo o meu estomago estaria ruim, Einstein?" Eu perguntei, sentindo um pouco chateada com ele por gritar assim. Ele provavelmente iria assustar o seu pai, sem qualquer razão. "Foi provavelmente o suco de laranja que fez isso. Eu só achei que talvez agora que eu mais à frente, iria parar de me dar azia. Mas não, a minha bebida favorita de café da manhã não é mais meu amigo. Estúpido suco!"

"O amor, talvez não seja culpa do suco."

"Então o que mais seria?"

"Será que você considera que pode estar tendo contrações", ele perguntou, dando-me um sorriso malicioso.

"Isso não é possível", eu respondi, balançando a cabeça e me sentindo um pouco assustada. "Eu estou apenas de 34 semanas. Seis semanas são muito cedo, Edward."

"É muito possível, Bella, mas nada para se preocupar mais", ele me assegurou.

"Por que todos os gritos?" Carlisle perguntou, com Esme e Alice no seu encalço.

"Eu acho que Bella pode estar tendo contrações", Edward explicou como ele entrou na sala com eles.

"A que distância eles estão?" Carlisle perguntou, ajoelhado na minha frente.

"Cerca de 30 minutos. Ela pensou que era uma dor de estômago estranha," Edward disse, rindo um pouco.

"Não é engraçado, Cullen", eu sibilei para ele.

"Edward se comporte", Esme repreendeu, dando-lhe uma palmada por mim.

"Ah, vamos lá", ele disse, rindo novamente. "Você tem que admitir, é um pouco engraçado. Ela é uma grávida, mas eu sou o único que pensou em contrações como uma razão para o seu estômago a doer."

"Edward, seja útil e pegue a minha maleta no meu escritório", Carlisle instruiu.

"Não, não deixe!" Eu gritei com Edward, agarrando a sai mão tão forte quanto eu poderia. "E se isso realmente é uma contração?"

"Eu vou buscar", Esme ofereceu, já de saindo do quarto..

"Bella, você não pode estar em trabalho de parto," Alice bufou, cruzando os braços na frente de sua barriga saliente. "Nós não podemos remarcar novamente."

"Todos vocês relaxem. Provavelmente é só Braxton Hicks," Carlisle disse.

"Era o meu pensamento, também," Edward adicionou.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, não gostando do som disso.

"É chamado de trabalho de parto falso, Bella. Você tem as contrações sem realmente entrar em trabalho. E vendo como a bolsa não rompeu, eu duvido que você está realmente em trabalho de parto," Carlisle explicou.

"Por que no mundo existe tal coisa como falso trabalho de parto?" eu chorei. "É assustador o suficiente para saber que eu tenho que ir com a coisa real. Por que diabos tem que haver um falso também?"

"Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, querida, mas você precisa relaxar", Carlisle disse baixinho, apertando a minha mão livre. "Quanto mais calma você ficar, melhor será para você e para o bebê."

"Aqui está", Esme disse, entrando na sala e entregando a Carlisle sua maleta pequena. Ele tirou o estetoscópio colocou e direcionou para mim, e apertou-a contra meu estômago.

"Ele está bem? O seu coraçãozinho batendo certo?" Eu perguntei, nervosa.

"Bella, você tem que ficar quieta", Edward disse, esfregando meus ombros levemente. "Ele não pode ouvir sobre a vibração de sua voz."

Carlisle passou a parte final, ouvindo atentamente enquanto os segundos passavam, fazendo-me ainda mais apavorada. Fechei os olhos e comecei a praticar a minha respiração profunda, que Edward e eu tínhamos aprendido sobre a nossa aula de Lamaze* no hospital. Eu não tinha certeza se realmente funcionaria durante o parto, mas ele tinha ajudado a acalmar-me recentemente.

_*** **__**O método de Lamaze:**_ _foi desenvolvido pelo obstetra francês Fernand Lamaze como uma alternativa à intervenção médica durante o parto. O objetivo do método de Lamaze é manter a mãe relaxada e focalizada na respiração._

"Está tudo bem, Bella", Carlisle disse em tom tranqüilizador. "Você pode abrir seus olhos."

"Como ele está?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio de nervosismo.

"O coração do bebê esta forte e saudável, sem nenhum stress. Eu realmente acredito que isso é apenas Braxton Hicks, Bella. Vamos ficar de olho em você, mas a menos que sua bolsa rompe, não vejo nenhuma razão para levá-loaao hospital."

"Sim", Alice chiou, batendo palmas. "A festa continua."

"Eu não deveria ficar em casa com Edward, se eu estou tendo problemas?" Eu perguntei, rezando para Carlisle me salvar. Eu gostaria de gostar e olhar para frente com a festa, mas agora a idéia de estar sem Edward era perturbador.

Ele olhou para sua esposa e filha antes de virar e me dar um sorriso triste. "Querida, você está bem para a festa."

"Oh, isto assim é uma porcaria", eu grunhi.

"Você é a única pessoa no mundo que não é animada com festas e presentes", Alice disse, franzindo a testa para mim. E então seus olhos se viraram para Edward. "Ok, a segunda pessoa. Se o garoto também for, serão três por três, estamos em tantos problemas."

"Bella este é um dia especial para você e para o bebê", Edward disse, depois de ter tomado o lugar na frente de mim que seu pai tinha desocupado. "Você realmente deveria ir e se divertir."

"Mas e se eu entrar em trabalho de verdade e você não estiver lá? E se você perder?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Bella, você tem mais seis semanas, amor. Você vai ficar bem", ele disse, tentando me tranquilizar.

"Mas você vai paintball com os rapazes e isso não é em qualquer lugar perto do hotel."

"Mas isso não importa, porque você não está em trabalho de parto, Bella", Edward respondeu.

Eu sabia que ele tinha razão e eu sabia que era egoísta da minha parte, mas não queria que ele me deixasse. Eu estava bem com o pensamento de antes, mas agora eu não estava. "Me desculpe, mas eu não quero que você vá. Por favor, venha para o chá de bebê comigo."

"Bella, ele vai ser o único homem lá e vai estar de saco cheio", disse Alice, tentando ajudar seu irmão a sair.

"Edward, por favor", implorei. "Eu sei que é bobagem, porque não era a coisa real, mas isso não significa que não foi assustador."

"O que teve de tão assustador sobre isso?", Perguntou Alice.

"Além do fato de que eu pensei que era uma dor de estômago?", Respondi. "Eu não tenho idéia do que estou fazendo aqui. Tudo o que sei é que eu não posso ter esse bebê sem Edward ali ao meu lado."

"Mas você vai ter a minha mãe e eu, e Rose, também", disse Alice.

"Não é o mesmo", disse ela. "Eu sei que vocês me ama, e tudo, mas é-"

"Bella, pare", Edward disse baixinho, apertando meus dedos. "Eu vou com você."

"Mas, Edward, lá não é suporto ser–" Alice começou.

"Ali, Bella precisa de mim lá, então é lá que eu vou estar", disse a ela com firmeza.

"Obrigada", eu disse, inclinando-me e abraçando-o.

"Está tudo bem", Ele sussurrou, esfregando minhas costas.

"Não, não esta", argumentei. "Eu estou assustada, Edward. E se eu realmente entrar em trabalho e eu perder todos os sinais e ferir o bebê de alguma forma? "

"Isso não vai acontecer", ele me assegurou. "Acredite em mim, amor, você não vai errar a quebra da sua bolsa por mais nada no mundo. E isso tem que acontecer para que ele seja um verdadeiro trabalho."

"Será que Alice ainda está aqui?", eu sussurrei.

"Não, ela desceu as escadas."

"Você acha que ela está mal porque eu quero que você vá?"

"Provavelmente, mas não se preocupe com isso. Ela simplesmente não entende, mas ela vai quando seu tempo chegar. "

Eu me afastei para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. "Estou sendo boba, não? Quer dizer, eu sei que sua mãe e Rose tiveram filhos, então elas sabem o que fazer. "

"Mas como você disse a Alice, não é o mesmo que ter-me lá."

"Eu queria que minha mãe estivesse aqui. Eu acho que poderia ficar bem com deixá-lo ir, se disse ela."

"Você está sentindo falta de seus pais novamente?"

"Um monte", eu admiti, balançando a cabeça. "O pensamento de tudo o que eles vão perder apenas uma espécie de acertos que vi na outra noite, quando Emmett e eu estávamos conversando."

"Por que você não disse alguma coisa antes?"

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Eu pensei que ia embora de novo. E foi um pouco, mas depois quando eu nem sequer penso em contrações para o meu estômago doendo, isso me fez sentir tão despreparada e eu sei que se minha mãe estivesse aqui, eu não seria. Ela teria me dado detalhes de cada segundo de sua gravidez comigo."

"E não é a mesma coisa se você perguntar Esme ou Rose?"

"Mas é justamente isso, Edward. Eu não sei o que perguntar. Minha mãe me conhecia tão bem e ela sabia exatamente o que compartilhar comigo. Edward, é tão infantil quanto parece, eu quero a minha mãe."

"Eu sei, amor", ele suspirou, me levantando e me colocando em seu colo. "Eu sinto muito que você a perdeu."

"Sinto muito por arruinar seus planos para hoje", eu sussurrei, relaxando em seus braços fortes.

"Eu posso ir em outro momento. Você é muito mais importante do que qualquer partida de paintball poderia ser."

"Obrigada. Isso realmente me faz sentir um pouco melhor."

"Mas você ainda está assustada com o que aconteceu?"

"Não você está? Mesmo um pouco?"

"Tenho medo de não ser um pai suficientemente bom, mas não de qualquer outra coisa." Ele virou meu rosto para ele e sorriu. "Eu sei que você vai ficar bem, Bella. Você é muito forte e teimosa por nada menos."

"Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo mais", respondeu ele, dando-me um doce beijo. "Agora, vamos descer e prepare-se para este maravilhoso chá de bebê que minha mãe e irmã fizeram para você."

"Onde estamos tê-lo novamente?"

"Na sala de Fireside no Parque Hotel Mayflower", ele respondeu, ajudando-me a descer as escadas. "É uma sala muito bonita e com certeza você se apaixonar por ela assim que ver."

"Vai ser Cullen caro, não é?"

"Cullen caro", Edward riu. "Quando você veio com isso?"

"Na noite passada", eu ri enquanto ajudou-me na última escada e na sala. "Você tem que admitir que vocês se deixam levar de vez em quando."

"O que você chama de 'levar', nós chamamos mostrando a profundidade do nosso amor."

"Volta agradável das palavras, Cullen", eu disse, rindo um pouco. "Você realmente deve pensar em emprestar seu talento para a Hallmark*. Eles podiam fazer uma matança com suas linhas suaves. "

_*** **__**Hallmark:**__ empresa de cartões de aniversario, natal, casamento, cartões online._

"Minha Bella está sendo muito boba hoje", ele riu, fazendo cócegas no meu lado.

"Não faça isso", eu ri, empurrando a sua mão. "Estou muito grávida para ser agradado e rindo."

"Depois, Eddie terá fralda grande sobre você", Emmett anunciou em voz alta.

"Você é tão mal, Emmett Swan," eu reclamei.

"Sério?", Perguntou ele, fingindo estar ferido. "Porque eu ouvi que você é a pessoa negando a Eddie um pouco de diversão paintball".

"Emmett, pare com isso", Edward ordenou, puxando-me em seus braços. "Eu não tenho problema em ir para o chá de bebê."

"Qual é o problema afinal? Por que você está forçando Edward que aturar o tanto de mulheres?" Emmett perguntou.

"Ela está tendo Braxton Hicks hoje", Edward respondeu.

Emmett estava fora do sofá em tempo recorde, a mão grande nas minhas costas. "Você está bem, Squirt? Será que assusta você? Eu me lembro quando Rosie teve e nos assustou. Eu a levei ao hospital e tudo, mas eles mandaram-nos para casa algumas horas mais tarde."

"Quanto tempo depois Lily veio?" Eu perguntei, com um pouco de medo da sua resposta.

"Ah, foi algumas semanas depois. Ela veio um dia antes da data efetiva que Rose tinha "

"Como é que você não nos contou sobre isso antes?"

"O quê? E assustar minha irmãzinha desnecessariamente", ele perguntou com um sorriso bobo grande. Seu sorriso desapareceu e uma expressão séria raramente assumiu suas feições. "Eles são assustadores, mas não é perigoso, Bella. E Edward é um bom homem para desistir de seus planos de ir para ao chá de bebê com você. Sinto muito, brinquei sobre isso."

"Está tudo bem. Você não sabia," eu disse a ele.

"Não sabia o quê?" Rose perguntou, entrando na sala com uma caixa gigante embrulhada em papel azul brilhante.

"Squirt está tendo Braxton Hicks," Emmett explicou.

Rose baixou a caixa para a cadeira e se aproximou de mim, passando a mão sobre o meu cabelo. "Querida, por que não disse isso mais cedo?"

"Eu não sabia que era isso", eu admiti. "Eu estive desconfortável na semana passada, então eu pensei que era mais do que isso."

"Vai estar tudo acabado com logo", disse Rose, sorrindo para mim. "E então você vai ter esse menino lindo em seus braços e todas as vezes que se sentiu assustada e desconfortável, não importa". Rose e Esme estavam me dizendo muito nas últimas semanas e eu realmente esperava que elas estavam certas quanto a isso.

"Entretanto, nós estamos indo ter um excelente dia e um chá de bebê incrível", Alice chiou, tendo vindo para a sala em algum ponto. "Estamos prontas para ir, Senhoras e Edward?"

"Claro," Edward riu, levando-me para a porta da frente. "Nós vamos segui-lo no carro de Bella, só no caso."

"Obrigada", eu sussurrei para ele, feliz por uma ruptura da exuberância de Alice.

"Por nada", ele sussurrou de volta, dando-me uma piscadela pequena.

"Ok, mas não perca tempo nem nada," Alice avisou. "Não há nenhuma desculpa para se atrasar para o seu próprio chá de bebê."

"Sim, Mãe", Edward disse, revirando os olhos para a irmã enquanto me ajudou a descer os degraus da varanda.

"Você sabe que amo a minha natureza mandona", ela disse depois de nós.

"Nós estaremos lá", Edward prometeu.

E ele foi fiel à sua palavra, tendo-nos parando poucos minutos atrás do resto da família. Ele queria tanto para facilitar os meus medos e me colocou em espírito melhor que ele me deixaria enganar e teria pequenas batatas do McDonald's.

"Pronto para a sua festa?", Ele perguntou, ajudando-me a sair do carro.

"Por mais que eu nunca vou estar." Eu passei meus braços ao redor dele e o abracei tão firmemente quanto pude. "Obrigada por ter vindo comigo."

Ele virou meu rosto e beijou meus lábios suavemente. "Gostaria de fazer absolutamente tudo para te fazer feliz, Isabella."

"Então me beije outra vez, Edward."

Ele fez exatamente como eu havia pedido e, em seguida me levou para o salão onde nossa festa estava sendo realizada. A primeira coisa que meus olhos pousou foi na linda faixa do chá de bebê que estava pendurada acima da entrada para o salão. Era azul, verde e ouro com animais de desenhos animados nele. Assim que entrou no salão, percebemos a longa mesa com o pano azul drapeado sobre ele. Era enorme e muito difícil de perder. Colocado bem no meio da mesa estava um grande bolo feito de falsos tecidos branco. Cada camada estava envolto de um conjunto por uma fita verde com ursos brancos e os corações em todo o meio. Orgulhosamente na parte superior da tela era uma girafa de pelúcia que parecia tão suave. Eu não pude resistir e caminhar para tocá-lo.

"É linda, Alice," eu gritei, sabendo que ela estava voando por aqui em algum lugar.

"Eu sabia que você iria gostar", ela tocou, aparecendo ao lado de nós. "E você nem sequer viu muita coisa." Ela nos levou para uma outra mesa no lado oposto da sala. "O buffet está indo para colocar o alimento em breve, mas o que você acha da louça?"

Este também foi coberto por um pano azul e estava sentado em cima de pratos correspondentes, copos e guardanapos que eram de um azul claro com as palavras "baby boy", enunciado em blocos. Havia também as taças de plástico para beber e um tinha um carro e um tinha uma mamadeira e ambos diziam a mesma coisa: Bem-vindo bebê Cullen.

"Alice presente é tão lindo", eu disse, fungando um pouco. "Isso é simplesmente muito lindo."

Ela estava radiante de orgulho quando olhou para seu trabalho prático. "Só o melhor para o meu sobrinho. Agora, temos o seu lugar de honra tudo pronto para você se sentar e relaxar. Rose ajudou-me a colocar um conjunto muito rápido para Edward também."

"Você trouxe algumas almofadas para mim?" Eu perguntei. "Porque a minha barriga não vai gostar de qualquer cadeira a menos que seja preenchido."

"Claro que eu trouxe almofadas, Bella", Alice disse, tirando o meu braço livre e levando-me para outra parte da sala com Edward. "E eu tenho aqui ao pé da lareira para que você tenha uma visão de toda a sala. Os hóspedes vão entrar à esquerda, onde eles vão colocar seus presentes na mesa, em seguida virão te cumprimentar, e vão sair pela direita, indo direto para as bebidas e o buffet. Eu escolhi coisas saudáveis, mas também aqueles que eu conheço são os seus favoritos. E o bolo que nós vamos ter perto do final é terá pouco açúcar para você."

"Você realmente pensou em tudo," Eu funguei mais uma vez, abraçando-a firmemente, que foi uma verdadeira façanha com a barriga no caminho.

"Claro que sim, Bella. Eu te amo", ela riu, beijando minha bochecha. "Agora vamos Edward ajude-a a se instalar em sua cadeira enquanto eu corro para garantir que a comida fica definida corretamente." Ela não esperou por uma resposta antes de sair.

"Ela é tão legal", eu funguei como Edward me sentou sobre os travesseiros.

"Você está bem?"

"Apenas um pouco sobrecarregada, mas eu vou estar bem", eu assegurei a ele. "Você pode mover o travesseiro nas minhas costas para a esquerda um pouco?"

"Assim?"

"Muito bom. Obrigado ".

"Ela até mesmo colocou almofadas azuis sobre os travesseiros," Edward riu, sentando-se perto de mim. "E ninguém vai te perder com todos esses balões azuis."

"Eu acho que eles sabem que eu sou a mãe desse menino com essa enorme barriga", eu ri. E então eu apertei a mão de Edward, falando muito séria com ele. "Nós realmente temos que ter certeza que ela tenha um grande chá de bebê. Eu quero ajudar Rose e Esme fazê-lo e eu sei que seria ainda mais especial para Alice se você ajudasse com isso também."

"Vamos", ele prometeu, beijando minha testa. "Mas hoje é tudo sobre você e nosso pequeno homem".

E isso realmente era. Os convidados facilmente contados cento e todo o dom que veio através da porta parecia ser maior do que o passado. Alice e Esme estavam realmente em seu principio quando agiram como garçonetes para todos, enquanto Rose e Edward me acompanharam e me fizeram rir enquanto fizeram palpites bizarros sobre o que poderia estar dentro dos presentes embrulhados.

Uma vez que todos tinham comido o almoço, Alice teve o buffet trazendo o bolo comestível. Só que não se parecia com qualquer bolo que eu já tinha visto antes. Era azul e tinha alfinetes de fraldas, cobertores, blocos de bebê e até mesmo um urso de pelúcia marrom pequeno em cima dele. Ia ser uma verdadeira pena cortar, mas eu já podia sentir o cheiro da bondade açucarada por isso era tarde demais para que ele sobrevivesse. Enquanto eu os assisti colocarem o bolo em uma mesinha na frente de Edward e eu, eu comecei a pensar se Rose teria gostado de tivesse uma festa grande como esta. Nós apenas tivemos um churrasco em sua casa e Esme, e eu tínhamos trabalhado juntas para fazer seu bolo, — um normal retangular com cobertura de morango para que ele ficasse rosa. E então me lembrei o quão sincera Rosalie era e tinha certeza que se ela quisesse algo parecido com isto, ela teria pedido isso ele.

Depois que nós todos termos um pouco de bolo, Alice e Rose tinham retirado e substituído com o primeiro de muitos presentes. Edward me ajudou a abri-los e agradecemos a cada pessoa por sua bondade. Alice e Jasper nos deu um lindo berço para que o bebê pode ficar certo de nossa cama quando quisesse. Rose e Emmett havia escolhido uma cadeira que vinha com seu próprio conjunto de brinquedos que estavam firmemente na bandeja. Rose disse-nos de como Emmett viu e "sabia" que era perfeito para seu sobrinho. Edward foi sorrateiro e me comprado um presente para o chá de bebê, comprando cadeirinha de carro para o nosso bebê, dizendo que ele precisava ter a certeza que tínhamos um extremamente seguro. E eu não estava nem um pouco surpresa com seu raciocínio, era o que fazia dele o meu Edward depois de tudo.

Os presentes dos amigos de Esme e Carlisle incluíam um cercadinho para o bebê que era verde e cinza e tinha pouco animais do safari nele; uma banheira de bebê azul; lotes de fraldas em tamanhos diferentes, mamadeiras, chupetas, mantas, babadores, macacões – Rose disse que eu gostaria de viver e morrer por aqueles –, uma colher, garfo e copo para bebê; muitas roupas que o bebê provavelmente nunca vai vestir, um canguru de bebê que era para que eu pudesse ter as mãos livres, foi bom saber sobre isso, pois eu estava realmente preocupada, ele pode cair fora dele; um par de almofadas moldadas para o bebê, alguém tinha me dado uma bola de exercício para ajudar a perder o peso do bebê.

Até o momento chá de bebê finalmente terminou, eu estava me sentindo muito cansada, então tive que ficar sentado com Alice de companhia enquanto todos os outros carregavam os até nossos veículos para que pudéssemos levá-los para casa. Agora eu entendi por que Rose tinha conduzido sua van e Esme tinha levado o Cadillac grande. Mesmo com o meu carro, que mal tinha espaço suficiente para embalar em todos os presentes.

Nós finalmente conseguimos voltar para casa e Edward me levou para o quarto onde eu prontamente fui dormir. Quando acordei, algumas horas mais tarde, o nível de ruído me garantiu que todos estavam em casa. Saí para o corredor e gritei para baixo para que alguém viesse e me ajudasse.

Emmett estava em pé na minha frente em questão de segundos, um sorriso de orelha a orelha. "Eu ouvi de uma certa pequena irmã que a minha curtiu uma festa hoje."

"Eu fiz", eu concordei quando começamos a descer as escadas. "Como é que você aproveitou a sua sessão de paintball?"

"Foi divertido, mesmo se fosse dois em um. Carlisle e Jasper se uniram contra mim. Não deixe que os cabelos grisalhos lhe engane, Squirt. Carlisle é uma ameaça! E sua virilha quase me em lágrimas."

"Em!" Eu gemi.

"O quê? Você perguntou como foi meu dia e eu estou lhe dizendo. Jasper me matou no meu peito duas vezes. E eu tenho hematomas."

"E, estranhamente, não me sinto nem um pouco triste por você", riu.

"Eu também te amo", Emmett bufou, pressionando os lábios a minha testa.

Quando chegamos à sala, todos estavam lá e Lily estava brincando de esconde-esconde com Jasper, escondendo-se atrás das caixas de presentes do bebê. Carlisle e Esme estavam abraçados no sofá do amor, rindo enquanto assistiam Lily e Jasper. Rose, Alice e Edward tinham o esboço do quarto do bebê e estavam discutindo sobre onde colocar todos essas coisas.

"Olá, amor", Edward disse com um sorriso quando me sentei no colo dele.

Eu sorri de volta e beijei sua bochecha. "Olá".

"Você realmente acumulou muito material para o bebê, Squirt" Emmett disse, indicando com a mão grande para todas as caixas. "Estou preocupada com um deles, embora."

"Qual?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que eu estava indo para se arrepender.

Emmett sorriu bobo enquanto correu pela sala e pegou uma pequena caixa, lançando-a Edward. Ele bufou enquanto olhava para o que ele tinha pego. "A bola".

Emmett gargalhou sombriamente enquanto olhou para mim. "Pessoalmente eu acho que você está um pouco longe demais para este tipo de coisas. Você não concorda, Eddie?"

Corei forte, entendendo o que ele estava querendo dizer quando Rose lhe deu um tapa por mim.

Edward apertou seus braços em volta de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido, suas palavras fazendo o meu rosto vermelho ficar um inferno completo. "Talvez não agora, mas depois que o nosso homenzinho vier talvez valesse a pena tentar."

"Então o que você mais gostou Squirt?" Emmett perguntou, poupando-me de ter de responder ao comentário de Edward.

"Acho que ela tem que terminar de abrir seus presentes antes que ela possa decidir", Esme anunciado. Eu me virei para ela, me sentindo muito confusa, mas ela apenas sorriu de volta.

Carlisle pegou duas caixas do chão e entregou a Emmett, que passou por eles até chegar a Edward e eu. "Estes são mais pessoais do que os outros presentes assim que nós decidimos esperar até que estivéssemos todos juntos", explicou.

Abri o presente maior, com a ajuda de Lily, é claro. Assim que ela ouviu o primeiro rasgo de papel, ela correu para ajudar a terminar o trabalho. Eu dei-lhe a parte de cima da caixa após tirar, ela se afastou batendo a tampa contra o topo de sua cabeça enquanto fala para si mesma. Eu ri com ela enquanto tirava o papel.

Dentro da caixa estava o mais perfeito terninho branco com listras marrom claro. Havia uma camisa, uma jaqueta, calça, e até mesmo uma pequena gravata. "Este é adorável," Eu gritava, correndo a mão sobre o material liso.

"Isso para a festa de benção dele", Esme disse, sentado no braço do sofá ao meu lado. "Edward, e você sempre se referem a ele como seu pequeno homem, então pensamos que um terninho seria perfeito para ele."

Eu sorri para ela com olhos lacrimejantes, mais uma vez oprimida com o amor que essa família mostrava a cada um de nós. A festa de benção da Lily tinha sido um dia tão especial para nós, especialmente porque nenhum de nós nunca tinha ouvido falar de um antes. Carlisle havia explicado que era uma tradição que sua família havia comemorado enquanto nenhum dos seus parentes se lembrava. Todos os membros da família se reuniam e realizava uma grande festa em honra do bebê, acolhendo-o para a família e fazendo isso para o futuro do bebê. Lily tinha estado neste adorável vestido rosa, com babados e cada um de nós tomou um giro para brindar o seu e fazer um desejo por ela. Eu tentei imaginar o nosso bebê neste terno e imaginar o que a nossa família podia desejar para ele, mas fui interrompida antes que eu pudesse ir muito longe em meus devaneios.

"Abra a outra, Squirt. Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade aqui", Emmett disse, batendo no meu joelho.

Eu ri para ele enquanto troquei com Edward a caixa com o terno pelo presente fechado. Eu arranquei o papel, tendo a parte de cima, e mudou-se o tecido para o lado e engasguei com o que vi.

"Era de Edward", Esme explicou, movendo o tecido pequeno para mostrar melhor o presente. "Minha tia Isabel fez isso por mim, e ele passou uma boa parte do primeiro ano de sua vida envolvido neste cobertor. Eu achei que você gostaria de tê-lo para seu bebê."

Estendi a mão e toquei o belo manto azul levemente, pensando sobre o quão velho o presente era e quanto significava para mim ter isso para o nosso menino. Tinha rendas e era inequivocamente feito à mão. "Muito obrigada. Isto é simplesmente perfeito," eu funguei. "Eu não posso esperar para colocá-lo em torno do nosso bebê." Olhei para Esme e sorri para ela. "Você vai me mostrar como você usou para envolvê-la em torno de Edward para que eu possa fazê-lo da mesma maneira?"

Os olhos de Esme se encheram de lágrimas e ela me puxou para um abraço. "Eu ficaria muito honrada, Bella. Obrigada."

"Certo, certo, "Emmett disse em voz alta. "Nós tivemos presentes e lágrimas. Agora podemos ter um jantar?"

"Você está com tanto medo de lágrimas de uma mulher que é patético", Rose brincou, batendo de leve o braço de Emmett.

Todos nós rimos enquanto ele esfregou o braço e fez beicinho para ela, sabendo que ele estava apenas tentando conseguir um beijo dela. Apenas seis semanas e este bebê seria capaz de realmente sentir o quanto ele era amado, todos os beijos e abraços na frente dele... ele seria um menino muito feliz com isso. Eu não podia esperar para finalmente conhecê-lo.

* * *

**Lindo esse chá de bebê s2 Chorei com a Bella e isso da manta aww que lindas..**

**Vou pedir novamente que POR FAVOR votem em Mute aqui pra mim:**

**_meninasvampiras.*com/*?p=15057_** (só tirar os *) **É muito importante pra mim... obrigada**

**Thanks pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Obg e até amanhã  
**


	33. É a hora: Edward&Alice&Emmett&Carlisle

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – É a hora **

**Edward PDV**

Bella e eu nos sentamos em sua velha cadeira de balanço no quarto de nosso filho, olhando por cima de todo o trabalho duro que nossa família e eu tínhamos feito para conseguir este quarto pronto. Ele tinha nos levado algum tempo, mas finalmente tivemos todos os presentes do chá de bebê em seus devidos lugares, e nós escolhemos o melhor local para o berço do bebê. Bella tinha decidido que deveria ir para a direita no meio do quarto para que o bebê nos visse assim que entrarmos. Meu velho cobertor estava envolto em toda a lateral do berço, pronto e à espera do nosso menino.

"Sua mãe diz que a parede em branco acima do seu berço é de sua placa," Bella disse, tirando minha atenção de volta para ela. "Ela só está esperando por nós para escolher um nome e, em seguida, o quarto estará totalmente concluído."

"É realmente um grande quarto," eu respondi. "O bebê vai ser muito feliz aqui."

"Alice é realmente uma grande decoradora. Embora, eu tenha que admitir, ainda estou um pouco chateado com ela. Ela nenhuma vez teve o enjôo pela manhã e ela tem muito mais energia do que eu já tive."

"Oh, eu não sei nada sobre isso. Você foi muito ágil para o sexto e sétimo mês," eu provoquei, beijando seu pescoço longo.

"Sim, bem excitada e energizada não são exatamente a mesma coisa. E eu estou muito grande agora para sentir qualquer coisa."

"Você não é tão grande", argumentei, movendo minhas mãos em cima de sua barriga saliente. "E você sabe que v vai perdê-la tão logo que ele sair."

"Eu sei", ela suspirou, deixando descansar a cabeça no meu ombro. "Estou pronta para conhecê-lo."

"Três semanas a mais, dar ou tomar."

"Isso é _muito _tempo", ela fez beicinho.

"Desculpe, amor," eu respondi, tentando não rir. Com o fim da sua gravidez, aproximando-se rapidamente, o fim de sua paciência parecia vir muito mais rápido do que antes. Ela estava cansada e incômoda, e mais um pouco ansiosa para conhecer e ter o nosso filho. A trigésima sétima semana não era uma das favoritas para a minha Bella.

Fechei os olhos, pensando nos últimos nove meses de nossa vida juntos. Nós tínhamos tratado de hormônios, mudanças de temperamento, James e uma Alice exuberantemente excessiva. Nós não tínhamos saído completamente ilesos, especialmente Bella, mas nós ainda estávamos juntos e ainda nos amávamos perdidamente.

E em três semanas, nós seríamos pais, e nossa vida iria mudar mais uma vez, adaptando a enquadrar esta pequena pessoa que fazia parte de Bella e parte de mim. Era emocionante e aterrorizante, em igual medida, mas com Bella lá para me ajudar, eu tinha certeza que eu, pelo menos, conseguiria ser um pai suportável.

"É hora de sair para o nosso almoço com Alice e Jasper?" Bella perguntou um pouco animada.

Abri os olhos e olhei para o relógio, surpreso que tanto tempo tinha passado. "Realmente sim."

"Bom, porque eu estou morrendo de fome."

"Sylvia não vai obter qualquer trabalho feito com você e Alice no restaurante", eu ri.

"Está tudo bem. É seu privilégio uma vez que ela é a dona", Bella riu enquanto eu a ajudava a ficar em pé. "Embora eu tenha que usar o banheiro primeiro."

Ajudei-a através do corredor e no nosso quarto. Bella era verdadeiramente "bamboleante" ao redor neste momento e ela realmente não era capaz de andar sem ajuda, já que sua falta de jeito estava em um momento de alta. Fiquei tão feliz que final de sua gravidez tinha caído junto com as férias de verão, porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu teria sido capaz de deixar o seu trabalho sem o meu cabelo ficar grisalho de preocupação.

Enquanto Bella estava ocupada, olhei através dos meus CDs, querendo encontrar algo relaxante para ela ouvir no nosso caminho para o restaurante. Ela estava muito desconfortável para fazer sua baby yoga mais assim estavamos encontrando novas maneiras de ajudá-la a relaxar, como a imersão na banheira e ouvindo música clássica.

"Edward?" Bella chamou, soando um pouco estranho. "Eu acho melhor você vir aqui."

Eu me dirigi até o banheiro, pensando que ela precisava ajudar para levantar-se. "Você não tem que fazê-lo soar como um motivo para pânico, amor. É compreensível que você precise de ajuda nesta fase."

"Este caso não é de mim sendo teimosa", ela assegurou-me, seus olhos castanhos arregalados e animado. "E com alguma sorte, você não vai entrar em pânico."

"Por que eu iria entrar em pânico?"

"Porque a minha bolsa acabou de romper", ela disse com um grande sorriso. "Você tinha razão, Edward. Não posso confundir isto com qualquer outra coisa."

Compreensão, alegria, medo e pânico tudo jogado para o meu coração no momento exato. "Sua mala! Eu tenho que pegar tudo e colocar no carro."

Bella riu alto para mim e ecoou no banheiro. "Edward, você tem que me tirar o banheiro primeiro."

"Certo. Claro. Isso devia ser a primeira coisa. E então a sua mala."

"Não", ela riu. "Então você chama o Dr. Johnson enquanto você me ajudar a descer as escadas e sair para o carro."

Eu tenho ela em pé e fiquei ali como um idiota, sentindo-me mais confuso do que eu já estive na minha vida. "Quando eu pego sua mala?"

Bella riu de mim mais uma vez, batendo no meu rosto. "Você colocou no carro há uma semana."

"Ah. Claro."

"Edward, nós devemos sair do banheiro e ir para o carro agora."

"Claro. O carro", eu concordei, levando-a pelo braço e conduzindo-a para fora do quarto.

"Chame o doutor, Edward."

Peguei um dos meus braços longe dela e busquei o telefone do meu bolso, caindo para trás em meu bolso duas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir uma boa aderência sobre ele.

"Você precisa de mim para lidar com isso?" Bella perguntou. Seu rosto estava vermelho de seu riso reprimido.

"Não, eu não preciso isso", eu assegurei-lhe, enquanto desciamos as escadas.

Eu finalmente consegui ligar para o médico e disse-lhe que Bella estava em trabalho de parto. Ele me disse para me acalmar e levá-la ao hospital, onde ele iria nos encontrar. Uma vez eu tive Bella colocada com segurança no carro, e nós estávamos em nosso caminho para o hospital, começou então a tarefa de ligar para todos os membros da nossa família. Liguei para Jasper e Alice primeiro já que estariam no caminho do restaurante e teriam de virar para chegar ao hospital. Emmett e Rose foram os próximos, apenas para evitar Bella de me lembrar para chamar o irmão dela. E então eu falei com a minha mãe e a secretária do meu pai. Meu pai estava em cirurgia, mas a menina iria lhe dar a mensagem logo que ele saísse.

"Não temos tempo para parar no drive-thru?" Bella perguntou de repente. "Eu quero algo frio para beber."

"Nós temos?" Eu perguntei, encolhendo um pouco do som da minha própria voz. Ninguém poderia lançar-me em um estado de pânico completamente como minha esposa. Ela estava em trabalho de parto e estava preocupada com uma bebida! Eu realmente nunca iria entendê-la.

"Minhas contrações não estão perto ainda. Ele só vai tomar um segundo", ela me assegurou.

Quando sua esposa está grávida, sua bolsa rompeu, e você deveria estar no seu caminho para o hospital, nunca, nunca, nunca a escute quando ela diz "isso só vai tomar um segundo". Há forças no mundo ouvindo atentamente, esperando por essas palavras sair de lábios inocentes para fazer transformar segundo em uma quantidade absurda de minutos.

"Bella, por favor", pedi mais uma vez. "Vou pegar uma bebida no hospital. Assim que você estiver em um quarto e em uma cama."

"Isso vai demorar muito. Eu estou com sede agora. Além disso, você já pagou por esta bebida."

"A família toda vai estar lá antes de chegarmos", eu gemi.

"Duvido com a forma como você dirige", ela riu. Sim, isso é certo. Ela teve a coragem de rir do seu pobre marido entrando em pânico.

"Isabella, eu estou lhe implorando," eu implorei.

"Aqui é a sua bebida, senhor. Desculpe a esperar", uma adolescente jovem disse, segurando um copo grande para fora.

"Como alguém pode demorar quinze minutos para uma bebida?" Eu bati.

"A carbonatação parou e, em seguida, a máquina de gelo não funcionou direito, então tivemos que usar a da sala de jantar. Estamos inundados de lá e essa foi à primeira chance que temos. Desculpe", a pobre moça explicou.

"Obrigada", "Bella disse suavemente, inclinando-se e pegando o copo. Felizmente para nós dois, eu também tinha uma mão sobre ela, porque Bella de repente soltou e pegou seu estômago. "Acho que é melhor ir," ela ofegou, olhando para mim.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e mordi a parte interna da bochecha, sabendo que um dia iria rir sobre esta situação, mas também em pânico agora considerando remotamente engraçado. "Eu me pergunto se sua mãe fez isso com seu pai."

Bella acenou com a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida. "Eles estavam em um restaurante. Ela o fez terminar o seu jantar de peixe em primeiro lugar."

"Claro", eu suspirei.

"Você está chateado comigo?" Bella perguntou, fungando um pouco.

"Não, querida," eu respondi, levantando a sua mão e beijando as costas dela. "Apenas um pouco ansioso para chegar ao hospital."

"Mas não há pressa. Minha pressão arterial tem sido excelente nas últimas três semanas, e não teve nenhum ponto."

"Ainda assim, eu me sentiria melhor que você estivesse em sua cama com o Dr. Johnson verificando sobre você e o bebê."

"Devemos estar preocupados, já que estou tecnicamente três semanas mais cedo?"

"Não enquanto seus pulmões estão desenvolvidos. Que é algo que só o Dr. Johnson pode nos dizer."

"Eles estarão. Ele vai estar perfeitamente bem. Eu só sei disso."

Sorri contente que ela estava tão feliz e confiante. E então eu apertei no acelerador, querendo chegar o hospital o mais rápido possível. A última coisa que eu queria para minha esposa era ter o nascimento em meu carro, ela merecia a melhor atenção médica possível e estar tão confortável como poderia ser. O banco de trás de um Volvo não seria bom para essas coisas. Eu olhei para o retrovisor, certificando que as estradas estavam limpas de oficiais de polícia, enquanto acelerou ao longo da rodovia. Avistei a cadeira do bebê e sorri ainda mais... O nosso pequeno homem estava a caminho e estaria aqui em breve.

**Bebezinho—Bebezinho—Bebezinho—Bebezinho— Bebezinho—Bebezinho—Bebezinho**

**Alice PDV**

"Eu estou desejando breadsticks* como se não houvesse amanhã. E a própria idéia de frango grelhado me dá água na boca", eu disse enquanto Jasper nos levou para o pequeno restaurante italiano que Edward e Bella amava.m "Você acha que eles têm abobrinha frita aí? Ah, eu adoraria um pouco disso."

"Eu não tenho certeza, Ali. Nós vamos descobrir quando chegarmos lá. E para não dizer o seu negócio, querida, mas você realmente não deveria ter o breadsticks e o aperitivo frito ", Jasper respondeu. O homem realmente pensava que o seu sorriso e o tom de cuidadoso de sua voz, estava indo trabalhar para ele.

"Jasper, estou comendo por três. A menos que o meu médico diha o contrário, nós três vamos comer o que diabos nós queremos."

"Sim, querida", Jasper suspirou quando meu telefone tocou bem alto no carro.

O abri e respondi. "Nós devemos estar lá em breve, Edward."

"Não mais", meu irmão riu. "Vire-se e vá para o hospital. A bolsa de Bella rompeu."

"Oh meu Deus!", Gritei, saltando no meu lugar. "Jasper, vire o carro. O bebê está vindo."

"O bebê?" Jasper gritou, olhando em pânico.

"O bebê de Edward, seu grande bobo", eu ri. "Nossos bebês vão chegar, mas não tão cedo."

"Bella está mandando me dizer para você dizer a Jasper pra ter almofadas para você", Edward disse. "Se você me ama, Ali, certifique-se de Jasper ter travesseiros", acrescentou, falando tão baixo que mal ouvi ele falar.

"Você estará seguro, irmão mais novo", eu ri.

"Eu tenho que chamar Emmett agora antes que Bella diga-me para fazê-lo pela centésima vez," Edward suspirou. Ele nem sequer esperou por uma resposta antes de desligar o telefone na minha cara. Teve a sorte de sua esposa estar no trabalho, ou então ele receberia uma bronca quando chegasse ao hospital.

"Vamos receber o nosso sobrinho para o mundo", eu chiei enquanto Jasper puxava de volta para o tráfego, colocando o carro em direção ao hospital.

**Bebezinho—Bebezinho—Bebezinho—Bebezinho— Bebezinho—Bebezinho—Bebezinho**

**Emmett PDV**

"O que você está fazendo?" eu gritei, pisando sobre um dos meus jogadores. Eu agarrei sua máscara e puxei-o mais perto. "Isso era suposto ser um bloqueio? Onde estava o bloqueio? Você sabe mesmo o que significa a palavra "bloqueio"? Porque eu posso lhe garantir que não significa deixar sua bunda valsar e passar, marcando um touchdown!"

"Desculpe, técnico Swan", ele murmurou, olhando para seus pés.

"Eu não quero ouvir 'desculpe', Tucker. Eu quero ouvir como você planeja corrigir isso."

"Eu vou manter minha posição."

"O quê? Você vai ficar no mesmo lugar e vê-lo passar por você? "

"Não, senhor! Eu vou manter a linha e quando ele chegar perto o suficiente, eu vou enfrentar ele. Eu vou ficar com ele."

"Então vamos ver isso", disse, batendo no seu ombro com almofadas duras. Quando fui para a linha lateral, meu telefone começou a tocar. "O homem é melhor estar morrendo," eu resmunguei, ao ouvir toque de Edward enquanto tateava o telefone do meu bolso. "O quê?" Eu cuspia.

"Estou no caminho para o hospital com Bella. Ela está em trabalho de parto, Em. Este é o negócio real," Edward disse em uma corrida. Seu tom de pânico estaria sendo divertido se Bella não fosse a minha irmãzinha.

"Eu vou sair e buscar Rose e o bebê e nós estaremos lá em breve", eu prometi. "Diga a Squirt que eu a, tá? "

"Claro que sim. Vejo vocês em breve, Emmett", Edward disse. "Bella, ele está vindo" Eu ouvi antes que de a chamada terminar.

"Maldição, meninos! Vou ser tio!" Eu gritei para fora com uma risada. "Jones, você pode assumir para mim?" Eu pedi, jogando-lhe a minha prancheta.

"Claro que sim, Emmett. Você diga a sua irmã parabéns por nós ", respondeu ele.

"Vou dizer!" Eu disse, já correndo para o estacionamento. Eu bati o número de discagem rápida de Rosie e ela pegou no terceiro toque. "Baby, pegue uma bolsa e comece a deixar a princesa pronta. Squirt está em trabalho de parto e no caminho para o hospital."

"Será que ela está bem?" Rose perguntou.

"É difícil dizer. A voz de Edward parecia de uma adolescente estridente," eu ri.

"Você entrou em pânico, também," Rosa me lembrou.

"Sim, eu sei", eu concordei. "Mas eu ainda tinha você ao hospital a tempo. E era o _certo_!" Tivemos um treino na semana antes e eu tinha nos levado para o hospital errado no extremo oposto da cidade. Rose gostava de me lembrar do meu erro, mas ela era doce o suficiente para mantê-lo apenas entre nós até agora.

"Estaremos prontas, Baby. Você tenha cuidado para dirigir e tente não acelerar muito."

"Te amo, Rosie".

"Eu te amo, Em."

"Estarei ai em breve," eu prometi, iniciando-se o motor do jipe. Eu deixei cair o telefone no bolso e arrancou do estacionamento. "Cuidem dela mamãe e papai", eu disse para o carro vazio. "Mantenha a minha irmã e sobrinho seguros para mim." Mas isso era muito sério para mim, então eu joguei em uma brincadeira para aliviar o clima. "Quem sabe que tipo de problemas que eu poderia me meter sem a Squirt para dar-me um momento difícil? Eu sei que nenhum de vocês quer explicar à Deus porque eu fui deixado sem supervisão", eu ri. [N/T: Eu chorei com isso, ele é tão fofo]

**Bebezinho—Bebezinho—Bebezinho—Bebezinho— Bebezinho—Bebezinho—Bebezinho**

**Carlisle PDV**

"Dr. Cullen, eu tenho uma mensagem," Jennifer disse quando tentei ir para o meu escritório sem que ninguém percebesse. Eu tinha acabado de uma cirurgia cansativa e queria relaxar por apenas cinco minutos.

"Não é possível esperar?", eu suspirei, parando na porta e virando para a minha secretária.

"Os bebês normalmente não fazem isso, Senhor", ela disse com um sorriso.

"Que bebês?" Eu perguntei, entrando pânico, pensei em Alice. Ela tinha apenas 25 semanas de gravidez, dando os bebês apenas uma chance de cinquenta por cento de sobrevivência fora do útero.

"O bebê de Edward", explicou. "Ele deve estar aqui no hospital até agora. Você estava c no meio de sua cirurgia, quando ele chamou."

"Esme foi avisada?" eu perguntei, sorrindo largo com alívio.

"Claro que sim", Esme respondeu quando entrou na sala. "Agora, troque essa roupa o mais rápido possível e vamos dar as boas vindas ao nosso neto para o mundo."

"Olá, querida", eu ri, beijando a bochecha dela.

"Trinta e sete semanas, é seguro, certo?" Esme perguntou seus olhos implorando por uma resposta positiva.

"Sim, é," eu assegurei-lhe.

"Eu me preocupo, Carlisle. Ela tinha uma gravidez muito difícil. Tanta coisa sobre isso lembrei-me dos problemas que tivemos com Edward."

"Bella é tão forte e teimosa como você, meu amor. Tenho certeza que ela e o bebê vão ficar bem."

"Eu odeio admitir isso, mas eu estou tão feliz por Edward não foi capaz de terminar a casa a tempo. Estou tão ansiosa para tê-los conosco por mais três meses."

"Lembre-se de deixá-los ir, quando os três meses que acabarem", eu ri. "Ele cresceu Esme. Não há mais desculpas para mantê-lo em casa."

"Só que eu amo ele", suspirou.

"E ele vai visitar", eu prometi.

"Você está certo", disse ela, dando-me um sorriso. "Você sabe que eu fico emocionada com nascimentos. Apresse-se e vá se trocar para que possamos ir."

"Eu vou ser tão rápido quanto eu puder", eu assegurei-lhe, dirigindo-me para o meu escritório. Eu rapidamente troquei-me em um conjunto de roupa extra que ficava aqui, animado para conhecer o filho do meu filho. Tendo em Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, e Jasper se juntar a nós havia completado Esme e eu nos dando a grande família que ela sempre sonhou. Eu sorri, pensando no quão sortudo eu era em ter uma família tão grande e maravilhosa. E nós estávamos indo para crescer um pouco mais, hoje, com a adição de um pequeno menino muito especial. Éramos definitivamente abençoados.

* * *

**Essa parte com divisória 'Bebezinho' tem na original, decidi manter, ficou tão fofo rs**

**AH! Vai nascer tods chora!**

**Vou pedir novamente eeee... POR FAVOR votem em Mute aqui pra mim:**

**_meninasvampiras.*com/*?p=15057_** (só tirar os *) 

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem**

**Bjs e até amanhã**

**xx  
**


	34. Nascimento 1: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – Nascimento 1 (Edward PDV)**

Hoje foi o _grande_ dia. Nosso bebê estava a caminho e a dor que eu estava sentindo, eu sabia que não ia ser muito maior. Edward estava sendo tão doce, esfregando minhas costas para tentar me acalmar. Eu sorria para ele, não querendo que ele soubesse o quanto estava realmente me machucando, eu tentei focar em outra coisa senão a dor e respirar como aprendi nas aulas de Lamaze.

"Você chamou o Em?" Eu perguntei. Eu senti se já tivesse perguntado isso antes a Edward, mas eu não conseguia lembrar.

"Sim, amor. Ele e Rose se encontram a caminho com Lily. Eu também chamei Alice e Jasper. Eles devem estar aqui em breve. Carlisle está vindo de uma cirurgia e Esme está vindo da sua reunião do clube do jardim."

"Alice não ficará confortável no hospital", Eu amuou, desejando que eu pudesse cruzar adequadamente os braços sobre o peito.

"Bella, ela vai ficar bem. Ela insistiu em vir. Jasper está trazendo travesseiros como você instruiu."

"Ela está tendo gêmeos, Edward! Ela precisa ser cuidada." Os homens simplesmente não conseguiam entender o que era ter todo o peso sendo puxado para a frente durante todo o dia, fazendo você pender de volta. E a pobre Alice estava carregando o dobro do peso. Eu não entendia como poderia fazê-lo. Ela era ainda menor do que eu!

"Eu concordo amor. Mas Alice tem alguns meses para ir. Ela vai ficar bem. Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você?

"Não, eu estou bem agora."

"Você quer chamar Angela e Ben também?"

"Não, querido. Eles estão de férias no Havaí com os pais de Ben. Eles não vão estar em casa até a próxima semana. Ela vai ficar tão chateada por perder."

"Eu trouxe a câmera. Nós vamos ter muitas fotos."

"Apenas me deixe fora delas. Tenho certeza de que estarei horrível." Eu gemi. Eu queria esconder o rosto no travesseiro, mas eu estava com muita dor para me preocupar.

Edward beijou a minha testa. "Você está linda. Você está brilhando. Você vai dar à luz o nosso filho hoje."

"Você acha que estamos preparados?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Eu acho que isso não importa", ele riu. "Ele decidiu que está pronto. Nós apenas temos que ir junto."

"Sabe o que a minha parte favorita de não estar grávida?" Eu sussurrei, tentando manter o sorriso do meu rosto.

Edward se inclinou para perto de mim. "Qual é amor?"

"Fazer amor com você outra vez. E não vamos ter uma barriga enorme e insana em nosso caminho como da última vez!"

"Bella, você estava com quase oito meses de gravidez. Além disso, eu amei sua barriga. É perfeitamente redonda e bonita."

"Eu sei! Você certamente beijou-a bastante!"

"Mas eu sempre salvo meus melhores beijos para seus lábios." E só para provar seu ponto, Edward me deu um belo beijo apaixonado.

"Eita, Eddie!" Emmett riu, enquanto entrou no quarto. "Ela está dando à luz hoje! Dê sua folga e pare de tentar dormir com ela!"

"Emmett!" Eu ri, balançando as mãos nele. Eu estava tão feliz que meu irmão mais velho tinha feito isso a tempo.

Ele curvou-se e deu-me um abraço e um beijo na minha bochecha. "Como vai você irmãzinha?", ele perguntou, seus olhos ligeiramente nevoados.

"Muito bem. Edward está tendo um grande cuidado comigo", eu disse a ele, lutando contra a umidade em meus próprios olhos.

"Ele seria assim", Rosalie sorriu quando entrou com a nossa sobrinha, Lily.

"Minhas flores favoritas!" Eu ri, sabendo como Rose muito secretamente gostava da minha piada.

Rose se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha depois deixou Lily fazer o mesmo.

"Eu estou aqui!" Alice gritou, irrompendo na sala com uma sacola nas mãos. "Eu tive que escolher cinco roupas de levá-lo para o quarto. Eu também lhe trouxe alguns pijamas confortáveis para depois que acabar. E eu achei a roupa perfeita para você ir para casa. O vendedor me garantiu que era perfeita para as novas mães para ajudar com a dor."

"Respira, Alice!" Eu não conseguia entender como ela tinha tanta energia, eu me senti tão cansada na maior parte da minha gravidez.

Alice beijou meu rosto e olhou diretamente para mim, tendi certeza que eu não iria editar a resposta para qualquer pergunta que ela estava prestes a fazer. "Você está bem até agora?"

"Sim, eu juro. Onde está o Jazz?" eu perguntei.

"Eu estou aqui, Bella," Jasper disse, enquanto caminhava trazendo quatro almofadas grossas. "Com almofadas como você mandou."

"Bom!" eu suspirei. Pelo menos Alice estaria confortável, enquanto esperávamos que o meu filho fizesse a sua aparição no mundo. "Em, você traga a cadeira para cá para Jasper acomodar Alice?"

As palavras mal haviam deixado a minha boca quando outra contração dolorosa começou a me bater. Eu agarrei a mão de Edward, tentando ser cuidadosa para não machucá-lo, e cerrei os dentes.

Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Calma, amor. Eu sei que dói, mas tente respirar. Eu estou aqui com você. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

A contração começou a diminuir, então eu rapidamente sorri para Edward. "Assim que você tem novas idéias para os nomes?" Perguntei a Alice, virando para encará-la.

"Eu comecei a pensar com Jasper, que Elizabeth é o nome perfeito para a nossa filha", Alice disse com uma piscadela. "Eu decidi parar de torturá-lo e deixá-lo saber que eu só estava brincando sobre Jazzy Jr. para o nosso filho."

"É bom saber!" Edward riu.

Notei Jasper fingir enxugar a testa. Ele havia estado realmente preocupado se Alice estava falando sério.

"Na verdade, Bella sugeriu um nome e eu queria ver o que todos vocês pensam sobre isso."

"Qual é?" Emmett perguntou. Lily estava rastejando em cima dele e eu ri para mim mesma. Acho que ela pensava que seu pai era o melhor para escalar.

"Bella sugeriu que Brandon seria um bom nome para um menino," Alice informou a todos.

Eu ia dizer-lhes de onde tirei o nome, mas me bateu outra contração. Edward esfregou as costas e cantarolou a minha canção de ninar, se esforçando para me ajudar. Mas eu estava muito sozinha nesta dor. Fechei os olhos com força e tentei respirar fundo para me acalmar. Eu queria que Edward estivesse feliz hoje, não se preocupando comigo.

A porta abriu e, em seguida, uma voz familiar nos cumprimentou. "Olá família" Dr. Johnson deu uma risadinha.

Abri os olhos, sabendo que eu tinha, mas a última contração tinha realmente machucado. Obriguei-me a sorrir e conversar. "Edward, por favor, apresente-o."

Edward me deu um leve beijo na testa antes de falar. "Gente, este é o Dr. Johnson. Doutor, essa é a minha irmã Alice. Ao lado é o marido dela, Jasper, o irmão de Bella Emmett, sua esposa, Rosalie e sua filha, Lily."

"Onde estão Carlisle e Esme?" o doutor perguntou.

"A caminho" Edward respondeu.

"Vamos ver se vai chegar a tempo," Dr. Johnson disse. "Eu poderia pedir a todos que saíssem?"

"Exceto o Edward!" Eu anunciei em voz alta, segurando sua mão ainda mais apertada.

"É claro, Bella", o doutor garantiu. "Edward vai estar com você o tempo todo. Nós conversamos sobre isso, lembra?"

"Estou nervosa" eu admiti.

"Tudo bem, Bella", disse o médico em voz baixa. "Todas as minhas mães da primeira vez estão nervosas."

"Nós estaremos lá fora", Alice disse beijando minha bochecha.

Edward e eu vimos todos irem embora, o pobre Jasper uma vez mais lutando com as almofadas, quando enfermeira entrou no meu quarto.

"Tudo bem Bella. Eu preciso de você vire de costas e abra as pernas. Eu preciso ver como você está sua dilatação." O doutor instruiu.

Edward me ajudou a transformar em minhas costas e eu lhe dei o melhor sorriso que pude. Eu poderia dizer que meus sorrisos o ajudavam, ele parecia descontraído e animado, sem um traço de preocupação em seu rosto lindo.

"Excelente!" o doutor disse, removendo de suas luvas. "Bella é quase hora de começar a empurrar. Eu vou sair e pegar o resto da minha equipe. Nós estaremos de volta e então vamos começar."

Eu assenti, em seguida o médico e a enfermeira saíram.

Edward pegou a minha mão e beijou as costas dela. "Basta pensar Bella. Muito em breve, estaremos segurando-o pela primeira vez."

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver seu rosto. E então nós saberemos exatamente qual o nome dele."

O doutor voltou com três enfermeiros desta vez. Eles também levou em um carrinho grande. Olhei para o carrinho e depois olhei para Edward, imaginando se ele sabia algo que eu não sabia. Ele estava olhando para mim da mesma maneira.

Dr. Johnson deve ter notado o nosso olhar. "É apenas para limpeza e pesagem depois que ele nascer. Eu não espero que haja qualquer problema." Sentou-se no final da minha cama e levantou os estribos. "Vamos lá Bella. Eu preciso de você para isso".

Uma enfermeira veio ao meu lado e ela e Edward me ajudaram a ir até o fim. As outras enfermeiras colocaram meus pés nos estribos. Eu agarrei a mão de Edward e apertei-a contra meu peito. Agora que o tempo estava realmente aqui, eu estava com medo. Mas eu também estava animada em saber que eu iria ver o nosso bebê em breve.

Edward deve ter visto o meu medo em meus olhos, porque ele se inclinou e falou calmamente para mim. "Tudo vai ficar bem, amor. Você pode fazer isso."

"Bella, quando a próxima contração vier, eu quero que você segure na enfermeira, enquanto conta até dez. Quando ela parar a contagem, você pode descansar até a próxima contração. Você entendeu?" o doutor perguntou.

Eu assenti.

"Tudo bem Bella. Aí vem o primeiro. Incline-se para a frente um pouco mais e empurre."

A enfermeira contou. "Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez."

Deixei-me cair de volta para o meu travesseiro. Eu me perguntava como as pessoas tinham feito isso há séculos, quando não havia medicação para ajudar com a dor. Edward estava sendo tão bom. Ele estava limpando a minha testa com uma toalha fria e parecia celestial. Tentei sorrir para ele, mas eu não achei que funcionou muito bem porque ele estava franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

"Mais uma vez, Bella", o doutor instruiu.

Mais uma vez? Fiquei imaginando quantas vezes eu ouvi isso. Acabou por ser muitas. Eu não sei quanto tempo tinha passado, mas eu não podia acreditar que o bebê não tinha saído ainda. Isso era muito doloroso e eu estava muito cansada. Eu tinha que deixa-los entendendo como eu estava cansada.

"Eu não posso, Edward", eu sussurrei. "Estou cansada".

"Eu sei, amor. Mas você está chegando tão perto ", disse Edward. Ele tentou sorrir, mas não alcançou seus olhos. Ele não tinha certeza de suas palavras.

"Edward, você pode sentar atrás dela? Isso vai lhe dar um pouco mais de inclinação", disse o doutor.

Edward sentou sobre a cama e com as pernas para os lados atrás de mim, me deixando descansar em seu peito enquanto ele tomava as minhas mãos nas suas.

"Bella, ele está coroando. Se você pode nos dar um empurrão mais forte, poderemos tirá-lo", o doutor me disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça e tentei respirar fundo. Eu realmente esperava que o médico estivesse certo, porque eu não poderia fazer isso por muito tempo. Inclinei-me, com Edward ligeiramente pressionado contra minhas costas. Rangi os dentes, apertando as mãos de Edward, e empurrando tão forte quanto eu podia. Todos os meus músculos estavam tremendo de meus esforços, mas eu estava determinada a tirar o bebê fjunto com este impulso. Senti mudar alguma coisa e eu parei de empurrar, cai para trás contra Edward.

"É um menino!" o médico anunciou. "Não é como se fossemos surpreendidos por isso."

Eu podia sentir Edward movimentar-se, provavelmente, tentando ver o bebê. A sala ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois foi preenchido com um choro.

Edward riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Ouviu isso, Bella? Este é o nosso bebê. Você fez isso!"

"Edward, você gostaria de cortar o cordão?" o Edward perguntou.

Edward sair de trás de mim, tendo a certeza que eu estava descansando no travesseiro. Ele estava tão feliz, sorrindo e eu tentei sorrir de volta para ele. Tentei assistir Edward cortar o cordão, mas eu estava muito cansada. Fechei os olhos e descansei ainda mais no travesseiro. Toda parte de mim doía ou estava tremendo e eu estava cansado e com frio. Eu só queria dormir, eu só ia ver o bebê mais tarde.

"Edward, por favor, saia," Dr. Johnson disse de repente. Eu vagamente me perguntei por que ele parecia perturbado.

"O que está acontecendo?" Edward perguntou, sua voz normalmente terna enchendo de pânico.

"Eu estou tendo um pequeno problema com o sangramento de Bella. Eu preciso que você saia assim para que os enfermeiros e eu possamos obter o controle", o médico explicou.

Problema? O que ele estava falando? Eu só estava cansada. Médico bobo! Assustando Edward para nada.

"Vou ficar aqui, por favor, não me faça sair do seu lado", Edward pediu.

Eu tentei abrir meus olhos para falar com ele e deixá-lo saber que eu estava cansada, mas estava tendo problemas para fazer o meu corpo agir do jeito que eu queria. Eu só podia ficar ali, ouvindo falar todos ao meu redor.

"Entendo como você se sente, Edward, mas realmente seria melhor se você deixasse a sala agora", o doutor explicou.

Eu senti Edward beijando minha testa suada. "Não se atreva a me deixar Isabella Cullen! Não se atreva!"

"Edward", eu murmurei, forçando os meus olhos a se abrirem para encontrar os seus olhos verdes em pânico. Meus olhos seguiram-lhe por todo o quarto enquanto a enfermeira colocava para fora da porta.

* * *

**Todos óbvio, leram PEDV e sabem que essa parte é bem triste... mas aqui vamos ter uma visão maior sobre tudo o que aconteceu...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem please **

**Amanhã é o último capítulo da Maratona, e em seguida será de Sex Call**

**Bjs xx  
**


	35. Nascimento 2: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 35 – Nascimento 2**

Eu balancei a cabeça, recusando-me a acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Isto tinha de ser um sonho louco. Ela não ia me deixar. Ela não podia! Ela prometeu!

"Bella", eu sussurrei para mim mesmo. "Por favor, se segura. Por favor, não me deixe. Eu te amo demais para perdê-la. "

"Eu ouvi o choro", Emmett disse, me dando tapinhas nas costas. "Quão grande é?"

Eu me virei para encará-lo e ele viu o olhar assombrado em meu rosto. Eu não podia escondê-lo. Bella estava em apuros e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso.

"Edward". Sua voz exigiu uma resposta.

"Há uma complicação com Bella. Eles me fizeram sair ", eu respondi, não olhando para ele.

"Edward, por que parece que você está prestes a desmoronar-se?" Jasper perguntou, correndo para mim.

"Ela está sangrando muito, Jazz. Eles me fizeram sair ", eu respondi, sufocando as lágrimas.

Moveram-me longe de sua porta para a na sala de espera onde o resto da nossa família estava sentada.

Minha mãe correu para mim, todos os sorrisos. "Estamos atrasados? Ele está aqui ainda?"

Eu não poderia mantê-lo por mais tempo tempo. Eu solucei alto e cai no chão.

"Edward!" Alice e minha mãe gritaram.

"Dê a ele um minuto," Emmett exigido, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Há um problema com Bella e o fizeram sair da sala."

"Que tipo de problema?" Alice gritou.

"Alice", Jasper se acalme, fazendo-a sentar-se. "É preciso ter calma. Pense nos gêmeos."

"Essa é a minha irmã lá dentro!", Alice gritou.

"E ela ficaria muito brava com você se você deixar que algo aconteça aos nossos bebês", Jasper disse. Alice enterrou o rosto em seu peito e chorou.

Eu vi tudo isso do meu lugar no chão, apertando o meu coração, querendo saber por que estava doendo tanto. Eu estava vagamente ciente de Carlisle e Emmett movendo-me para uma cadeira. Rosalie e minha mãe sentaram em ambos os lados, esfregando os braços e sussurrando, dizendo-me Bella ficaria bem. Eu queria acreditar nelas. Eu realmente queria. Mas só vendo o seu rosto sorridente novamente para me convencer.

As próximas duas horas, foram as mais longas de minha vida inteira. Ninguém veio falar conosco. Não havia nenhum som vindo de seu quarto. O que eu ia fazer se eu perder ela?

Meus pais tentaram me pegar para ir até o berçário para ver o bebê, mas eu não poderia fazê-lo. Eu tinha que ficar aqui. E se o médico saísse e Bella precisasse de mim?

Nós sentamos em silêncio, exceto pela pequena Lily que ria com alguém entretendo ela. Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo pela milionésima vez, tentando manter o meu cérebro pensando.

"Edward".

Eu olhei para ver o Dr. Johnson tinha chamado o meu nome. Levantei-me lentamente enquanto ele se aproximou de mim. Este homem estava prestes a arruinar a minha vida, ou me fazer muito feliz.

"Edward, houve uma grande quantidade de sangramento", continuou o médico. "Nós tentamos pará-lo tão depressa quanto podíamos. Sinto muito, meu filho. Eu fiz tudo que pude."

"O que isso significa?" Emmett gritou, apertando as mãos em punhos.

Dr. Johnson olhou para Emmett por um segundo antes de voltar sua atenção para mim. "Eu sei que isto é perturbador, mas você tem que focar nos pontos positivos aqui. Bella está descansando agora, com o maior conforto possível, mas ela vai estar com muita dor quando ela acordar. Ela não será capaz de fazer muita coisa nos próximos dois a três meses e eu simplesmente não quero que ela amamente pelo próximo mês. Ela vai precisar de seus remédios contra a dor e ela não pode amamentar enquanto ela está tomando. Hum... embora eu realmente não gostaria de sugerir dizendo-lhe isso."

"Que diabos você está dizendo?" Emmett perguntou, mais tenso ao meu lado. Ele estava praticamente espumando pela boca, ele estava com muita raiva. "O que há de errado com a minha irmãzinha?"

"Emmett, relaxe," Dr. Johnson pediu, movendo a mão na direção dele.

"Fodidamente não me peça para relaxar," Emmett rosnou. "Diga-me o que há de errado com Bella." Concordei com o seu sentimento perfeitamente e se não fosse mais difícil para o doutor falar, eu poderia já ter dado uma porrada na boca dele me por ser tão enigmático. Eu só queria saber se Bella estava viva.

"Emmett, querido", Esme disse, colocando as mãos em seu braço. "Ele está tentando, mas você tem que deixá-lo falar."

"Como eu disse antes, não conseguimos parar o sangramento. Fomos forçados a realizar uma histerectomia parcial, "Dr. Johnson explicou.

"Espere... o que isso significa?" Emmett perguntou sua raiva deflacionando pelo sua confusão.

"Isso significa que ela não podemos ter mais filhos", disse ele.

"Oh," ele disse. Ele repetiu a palavra, novamente, muito mais suave. "Ed, cara—"

Eu acenei com a mão para ele ficar calá-lo. "Então, ela vai ficar bem?" Eu perguntei ao médico.

"Sim. Ela não precisa se preocupar com tratamentos hormonais desde que eu fui capaz de fazer o sangramento parar, sem fazer uma histerectomia completa, mas ela provavelmente vai precisar de acompanhamento para lidar com as emoções que vêm com esse tipo de complicação. Ela também pode acabar por sofrer depressão pós-parto por causa disso. Eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer exatamente o que esperar Edward, mas cada mulher é diferente. "

"Podemos vê-la?" Emmett perguntou, ainda que falando em voz baixa.

"Só Edward, por agora, estou receoso. Bella está muito aborrecida e não me deixou falar com ela sobre a cirurgia." O médico colocou a mão no meu ombro e começou a me levar de volta para o quarto de Bella

A mão grande de Emmett segurou no meu ombro oposto e nos impediu de mover. Eu me virei para olhar para ele, vendo o mesmo olhar em seu rosto que eu conhecia era por mim mesmo. Nós tínhamos chegado muito perto de ser um maldito num mundo sem Bella.

"Você diz a ela que estou bem aqui por ela. Diga-lhe que eu a amo", Emmett disse, sua voz ainda baixa e suave.

"Eu vou, Em. logo que levá-la a concordar, eu vou levar você lá para vê-la", eu prometi a ele.

"Hey, uh... você poderia... você poderia me enviar uma mensagem ou alguma coisa, se ela não deixar-nos ir lá imediatamente? Eu sei que o médico vai dizer que ela está bem e não nos preocuparmos, mas vai significar mais vindo de você."

"Sim, eu posso fazer isso, Em."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e depois voltou para a nossa família. Era realmente estranho ver Emmett assim esvaziado e parecendo ter metade do tamanho que ele realmente tinha, era apenas mais um sinal do quanto ele amava sua irmã.

"Edward?" Dr. Johnson chamou. "Vocês estão pronto?"

Eu apenas acenei, imaginando que ninguém jamais poderia estar pronto para algo como isto.

"Agora, Edward, ela está muito pálida, mas até agora, todos os seus resultados indicam que ela vai ficar bem assim que tente não deixar que isso te incomode muito. Se ela parecer estar com muita dor, chame os enfermeiros. Tente levá-la a adiar ver o bebê até que ela esteja um pouco mais calma sobre tudo isso. E, Edward, realmente me desculpe, filho."

"Eu sei que você fez tudo o que podia", disse eu, abanando a mão. "Obrigado por mantê-la comigo."

"Você realmente tem de agradecer a ela por isso, Edward. Se ela não tivesse ficado e continuado a lutar, eu realmente não acho que eu teria tempo suficiente para parar o sangramento. Se você já se perguntou sobre isso, você pode saber com certeza que ela te ama muito."

Eu acenei enquanto eu coloquei minha mão em sua porta. Eu respirei fundo, querendo permanecer calmo e não chateá-la ainda mais, e então eu abri a porta.

* * *

**Ai que triste ='/ mesmo sabendo que isso ia acontecer ver assim é triste.**

**O começo do capítulo é um capítulo de PEDV mas aqui ela aumentou e tal...**

**Acabou a maratona.. agora a fic volta a ser 3 vezes por semana.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários. Beijos**

**Leili xx**


	36. Nascimento 3: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

******Capítulo ** 36 - Nascimento** - Parte****3**** – Bella PDV**

_**(E****ste**** começa logo**** depois que Edward**** é forçado a**** sair**** da sala de**** parto)**_

"Alguém leve o bebê para o berçário. Eu quero um IV ligado a ela e pegue um pouco de sangue do hemocentro. Nós precisamos trabalhar rapidamente, ou eu posso perdê-la", disse o médico.

Eu tentei ficar preocupada com o que meu médico estava dizendo, mas eu estava com frio e cansada. Eu só queria dormir então eu fechei meus olhos novamente. Eu assobiei quando a enfermeira me prendeu com a agulha para inserir o tubo de soro. Eu só queria dormir e fugir da dor, mas eles estavam me cutucando toda, ou pelo menos assim parecia.

"Bella fique conosco", o médico pediu-me.

"Estou cansada", eu reclamei.

"Eu sei, Bella. Eu estou trabalhando tão rapidamente como eu posso, mas eu realmente preciso que você fique forte agora. Edward está lá fora esperando por você. Quanto mais cedo conseguirmos que você fique bem, mais cedo ele pode ver você de novo," Dr. Johnson disse-me.

"Eu só quero dormir um pouco", eu murmurei ainda não abrindo os olhos.

"Bella, você precisa ficar acordada agora. Eu prometo que você pode dormir mais tarde", disse Johnson. "Basta pensar em Edward e no bebê, ok?"

Então foi exatamente isso que eu fiz... Eu pensei em Edward. Pensei em como nos conhecemos e como eu imediatamente me senti à vontade com ele. Pensei em nosso primeiro beijo durante um desafio, no meio da sua sala de estar. Pensei em nosso segundo beijo no meu quarto, quando ele tentou melhorar o desafio. As lembranças vieram mais rápido depois a dança que foi a nossa primeira vez juntos, o nosso primeiro beijo depois de nos tornar namorado e namorada, filmes com os nossos irmãos e amigos, jantares com os seus pais, tardes andando ao redor do quintal...

E depois havia a noite, eu me mudei para a casa de seus pais, partilhando o quarto com ele. Estávamos deitados juntos na cama, segurando e beijando um ao outro. Ele parou de repente e olhou para mim e seus olhos verdes tinha ficado tão escuros e com medo. Lembrei-me de suas palavras tão claramente... Eu te amo tanto, Isabella. Isso ia me matar se você não estivesse aqui comigo.

Cerrei os punhos e obriguei os meus olhos a abrir.

O médico percebeu e eu podia ouvir na sua voz que ele ficou satisfeito. "Bem vinda de volta, Bella. Basta segurar ai mais um pouco. "

"Eu vou", eu sussurrei. "Por Edward."

"Estamos fazendo tudo que podemos, mas precisamos que você nos ajude, Bella. Continue lutando e esperando."

"O que há de errado comigo?"

"Eu vou ter que levá-la a uma cirurgia para saber ao certo. Você está sangrando muito e eu estou com receio de que eu não consigo parar."

Os enfermeiros levantaram os lados da minha cama e começaram a rodar para fora da sala. Eu tentei olhar para ver Edward, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido.

"Bella, teremos que colocá-la sob a essa parte. Basta ficar com a gente e em breve, você estará acordada para ver Edward e o lindo bebê de vocês", disse Johnson enquanto outra enfermeira colocou uma máscara sobre o meu nariz e boca. Eu nem estava acostumada com a sensação disso antes de cair em um sono profundo.

Algum tempo depois, eu acordei, não completamente certa de onde estava ou porque estava ali. Havia uma enfermeira segurando meu pulso e olhando para o relógio. Eu tentei falar com ela, mas minha língua parecia inchada e estranha.

"É bom vê-lo acordada, Sra. Cullen", disse a enfermeira sorrindo para mim. "Você provavelmente vai achar que é difícil falar agora. A anestesia pode ter a sua sensação de boca seca. Quer um pouco de água?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, feliz que ela sabia exatamente o que havia de errado comigo... Bom, pelo menos essa parte. Eu ainda me sentia cansada e com frio, mas eu tinha sofrido mais do que eu lembrava.

Depois de beber cada gota de água que ela tinha me dado, eu pigarreei e tentei achar a minha voz. "O que aconteceu comigo?"

"Dr. Johnson vai deixar você saber tudo em apenas um momento. Deixe-me ir e alertá-lo que você acordou."

"E quanto Edward? Quando posso ver o meu marido?"

"Depois que o Dr. Johnson falar com você e você recebe os seus visitantes."

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei, sabendo que não me faria qualquer bem discutir.

Uma hora mais tarde insuportavelmente longa, que foi na realidade provavelmente, apenas alguns minutos. Dr. Johnson entrou na sala. A partir do olhar no rosto dele, eu sabia que o que ele tinha a dizer que ia ser ruim. "Bella".

"Dr. Johnson, o que aconteceu? Posso ver Edward agora?" Eu perguntei, sentindo-me agitada pelo olhar em seu rosto e a forma como ele disse meu nome.

"Você precisa se acalmar, Bella", advertiu. "Eu não quero que você se movimente agora. Você teve que fazer uma cirurgia e é importante para você descansar e ficar relaxada para ajudar na cura."

"Que tipo de cirurgia?"

"Bella, a hemorragia foi grave e não conseguimos pará-lo. Fomos forçados a fazer uma histerectomia***** parcial para salvar sua vida."

_*** **__**Histerectomia**__**:**__ A histerectomia é uma operação cirúrgica da área ginecológica que consiste na retirada do útero. A histerectomia pode ser total, quando se retira o corpo e o colo do útero, ou subtotal, quando só o corpo é retirado. _

Eu só olhava para ele, sabendo o significado dessa palavra, mas não querendo dizer isso em voz alta. Talvez se eu não dissesse isso em voz alta, isso não seria verdade. E se isso não fosse verdade, então nenhuma das conseqüências desse tipo de cirurgia seria real.

"Bella, me desculpe não havia mais o que fazer. Mas você é muito sortuda. Você está viva e você tem um bebê saudável."

Eu estava contente, que estava ao meu lado, isso fez tudo mais fácil o ato de virar a cabeça longe do médico. "Eu quero o Edward."

"Bella, eu preciso explicar as implicações deste tipo de cirurgia para você".

Eu o ignorei, optando por fechar os olhos e o bloqueando completamente. Eu não queria falar com ele sobre isso ou ouvir sobre as implicações, ou ouvir o quão sortuda eu poderia estar. Eu queria qo meu marido e eu queria que ele me abraçasse e me dissesse que isto foi apenas um pesadelo e que eu estava segura em casa. Eu queria ouvir de seus lábios que eu estava bem. Que estávamos bem. Eu precisava de Edward agora mais do que nunca.

Seja qual for o remédio que me deram estava difícil manter o foco com os olhos fechados. Eu ouvi a porta abrir e um movimento da cadeira no chão, mas eu estava tendo dificuldade para me lembrar por que eu queria estar acordado. Uma mão quente alisou meu cabelo para trás, colocando uma mecha atrás da minha orelha e eu sabia que eu queria segurar aquela mão. Lutei contra a vontade de dormir, forçando os olhos abertos e encontrar o meu lindo Edward chorando.

"Edward." eu suspirei tão feliz de vê-lo.

Ele enxugou os olhos e sorriu para mim. "Bella. Eu estava tão assustado."

"Eu também." Admiti, imediatamente com as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos e caindo.

Edward subiu na cama ao meu lado e me segurou com força contra seu peito, acariciando meus cabelos e minhas costas. "Você está segura agora, Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo a você."

"Será que…se… ele te disse?" Eu solucei, ainda na esperança de que não era verdade.

"Sim, amor."

"E?"

"E o quê?"

"Você não está chateado?"

"Não Bella. Eu não me importo. Você está viva e segura. Isso é tudo que me importa. "

"Mas você... nós não podemos ter mais filhos."

"Eu já lhe disse isso quase todos os dias desde que nos conhecemos, Bella. Eu espero que você acredite em mim quando eu lhe digo agora. Você é tudo que eu preciso nessa vida. Estou muito feliz do que temos, mas Bella, eu preciso de você."

"Eu preciso de você, também. Teria sido tão fácil deixar ir à dor… Eu não acho que poderia levá-lo mais, cada parte de mim estava doendo tanto, Edward. Mas depois pensei da noite eu me mudei para casa de seus pais... você esmagou-me, dizendo-me que me amava e que iria matá-lo se eu não estivesse com você. É por isso que eu não iria me deixar desistir… Isso iria machucá-lo e eu te amo demais para te ferir." Ficamos quietos por algum tempo, apenas abraçados, mas eu precisava saber uma coisa. "O bebê está bem?" eu perguntei.

"O bebê está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Ele está bem. Ele está no berçário agora. Dr. Johnson quer que você para descanse um pouco antes de eles trazerem o bebê."

"E se ele ficar com fome?"

"Eles vão dar-lhe uma mamadeira. Você está fraca demais para amamentá-lo agora. Talvez em alguns dias."

"Será que a família ainda está aqui?"

"Sim, amor".

"Eles sabem?"

"Sim".

"Eu acho que é o melhor." Eu suspirei. "Pelo menos dessa forma, eu não tenho que lhes dizer."

"Você deve tentar dormir agora, amor."

"Você tem que ficar comigo."

"Eu não tinha planos para sair." ele me assegurou, beijando minha cabeça e abraçando-me apenas um pouco mais apertado.

Fechei os olhos, confortada pelo abraço apertando que tinha em mim, e deixando o sono me alcançar completamente nesse momento.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, mas eu sabia que não era suficiente já que eu ainda estava cansado. Eu tinha ficado quente até poucos minutos atrás, mas agora eu estava ficando com frio e eu sabia que Edward não estava mais comigo. Eu precisava encontrá-lo, para ter certeza de que ele ainda estava aqui no quarto comigo, então eu me forcei a acordar.

Eu peguei o fim do que Edward estava dizendo. "Você, querida irmã, tem que ir descansar, como seu médico disse-lhe. Não vamos estar na posição de ter de se preocupar com você. "

"Edward está certo." Eu disse. Eles olharam para mim.

Edward veio até a mim e me ajudou à sentar um pouco. "Você dormiu bem?"

"Eu estou descansada." Disse a ele assentindo com a cabeça. "Posso ver o bebê agora?"

Edward apertou um botão do controle remoto na minha cama e uma das enfermeiras que ajudaram a ter o bebê apareceu segundos depois. "Bella! Você está acordada. Você está sentindo alguma dor neste momento?"

"Não. Eu estou bem. Eu estava esperando para ver o bebê ", eu respondi. Na verdade, eu estava sentindo muita dor, mas eu queria ver o nosso bebê.

"Deixe-me ver com o Dr. Johnson", a enfermeira disse. "Tenho certeza de que não será um problema." Poucos minutos depois, a enfermeira voltou, empurrando um carrinho pequeno com um pacote azul aninhada dentro dele. Ela gentilmente levantou o bebê e colocou em meus braços.

Sua pele estava um pouco vermelha e suja, mas ele ainda parecia absolutamente lindo para mim. Ele tinha um pequeno indício de cabelo cor de bronze e grandes olhos castanhos, com nariz de Edward e os meus lábios — ele era o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi. Eu beijei a sua testa e segurou sua mãozinha na minha enquanto Edward abraçou a nós dois. "Edward, eu tenho uma idéia para um nome", disse sorrindo para ele.

Ele assentiu para que eu continuasse, dando o meu sorriso favorito.

"O que você acha sobre Charles Edward Cullen? Poderíamos chamá-lo de Charlie em breve."

"Eu acho que é bonito, Bella", ele respondeu sinceramente beijando os seus lábios suavemente.

"Funciona para mim!" Alice cantou.

"Papai ficaria muito feliz com isso, Bella," Emmett disse solenemente.

"Ele parece um Charlie", Rose disse.

"Agora nós podemos terminar o seu quarto!" Esme estava radiante. "Carlisle, nós devemos ir à loja de decoração, quando nós saírmos. Eu sei exatamente o estilo de letra eu quero para ele."

"Olhe para cá vocês dois!" Carlisle chamou.

Edward e eu olhamos em direção a sua voz, e eu fui surpreendida pelo flash da sua câmera.

A porta se abriu e a enfermeira entrou, carregando uma garrafa. "É hora da sua alimentação. Eu pensei que vocês gostariam de ter as honras desta vez."

Edward pegou a madeira com alguma coisa nela, mas não estava falando. Eu ri na sua falta de coerência, lembrando claramente como me sentia quando ele fazia isso comigo. Nosso homenzinho tinha apenas algumas horas de idade e ele já estava deslumbrando seu pai.

"Obrigada. Nós realmente gostaríamos disso," eu disse a enfermeira. Eu olhei para Edward e sorri para ele. "Você quer alimentar Charlie primeiro? Eu acho que cada um pode dar a ele a metade do frasco de modo que ambos possam aproveitar."

Esme pegou Charlie de mim, enquanto Carlisle segurava a mamadeira e Edward apoiava-me contra o meu travesseiro. Ele sentou ao meu lado na cama e Esme, entregou Charlie a ele. Edward respirou instável enquanto olhava para o nosso filho.

"Meio assustador, não é?", eu sussurrei, correndo o dedo ao longo bochecha macia do bebê.

"Só um pouquinho", ele riu, pegando a mamadeira de seu pai e colocando cuidadosamente a ponta na boca pequena de Charlie. Mas Charlie parecia não querer isso.

"Sacuda à mamadeira um pouco, Edward," Esme instruiu. "Ele precisa saber o que está ai."

Edward seguiu suas instruções e assistiu com admiração quando Charlie começou a chupar a mamadeira.

"Ele é tão bonitinho!" Alice chiou. "Eu só quero beijar-lhe todo o seu rostinho."

"Ele tem seus olhos, Bella," Emmett comentou.

Eu sorri enquanto eu cuidadosamente toquei os poucos cabelos na cabeça de Charlie. "Tudo bem. Ele vai ter o cabelo de Edward e isso é o que eu realmente queria."

"Ótimo," Alice suspirou, sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama. "Outro homem Cullen com o cabelo que é impossível de domar." Todos nós rimos de Alice, sabendo que ela tendia a se preocupar com coisas mais bobas.

"Eu me lembro quando foi à pequena Lily, " Rosa ponderou. "Embora, ela não era tão tranquila como Charlie está sendo."

"Ele tem uma mamadeira em sua boca, Rose", Emmett gargalhou.

"Eu acho que ele está tranquilo, porque ele está perfeitamente satisfeito", comentou Jasper.

"Ele tem a carinha mais doce", Esme arrulhou.

"Meu filho tem seu próprio filho," Carlisle disse com orgulho.

Edward puxou a garrafa para longe dos lábios de Charlie e nosso bebê imediatamente começou a choramingar.

"Seu choro é tão bonito!" Alice gritou.

Edward riu enquanto cuidadosamente entregou o nosso bebê para mim. Eu o silenciei suavemente, puxando-o perto do meu corpo e tê-lo envolvido em meus braços. Charlie parou de chorar assim a mamadeira tocou seus lábios, ele parecia realmente estar curtindo a sua refeição. Eu não podia acreditar o quão surreal isso era. Eu estava alimentando o nosso bebê com Edward sentado ao meu lado, com os olhos tão amorosos e ternos enquanto ele cuidava de nós.

"A hora de visita está quase no fim e Bella precisa de seu descanso", Esme anunciou. "Nós todos vamos estar de volta amanhã, meus queridos", ela disse, enquanto beijou o rosto de Edward e então o meu e do bebê.

Todo mundo concordou com ela enquanto nos dizia boa noite e nos deu beijos e abraços. Por um momento, eu realmente pensei que Emmett não ia. E quando ele finalmente veio, ele deu apenas uma espécie de roçar de lábios na minha bochecha e depois voou para fora da sala. Edward disse para não me preocupar, e que era só porque eles todos tinham se assustado com o que tinha acontecido.

"Isso foi tão doce de Esme nos dar algum tempo juntos sem todos pairando," eu disse.

Edward sorriu, parecendo tão feliz por este momento particular, como eu estava.

"Então, você realmente gosta do nome que eu escolhi", eu perguntei, um pouco nervosa para a sua resposta.

"Eu adorei, Bella. Eu acho que seu nome realmente combina com ele. E é uma maneira maravilhosa de lembrar do seu pai com carinho."

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que somos pais, Edward", eu ri, sentindo-me tonta. Eu não tinha certeza se era o medicamento ou o cansaço me fez sentir tão leve, mas eu não me importava. Eu tinha Edward e Charlie comigo—todo o resto não era importante agora.

"Estou tendo a mesma questão, Bella", Edward disse, sua voz rouca de emoção.

"Embora eu não achei que ele seria tão enrugado."

Edward riu enquanto tocou os dedos grandes na pequena mão de Charlie. "É apenas temporário, amor. As rugas e vermelhidão irá desaparecer em breve."

"Quanto tempo você acha que nós dois vamos ficar no hospital?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Dr. Johnson quer ter certeza de que não há maiores complicações antes que ele a libere. Recém-nascidos saudáveis são geralmente mantidos por um apenas um par de dias."

"Você vai ser capaz de ficar comigo?" Eu perguntei, tentando não entrar em pânico com a idéia de estar sem Edward depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Ninguém pode me fazer sair do seu lado, meu amor", Edward me assegurou, colocando a mão sobre meu joelho. "Eu estou aqui com você até que ele libere você."

"Você pode levar Charlie? Estou cansada de novo" eu suspirei realmente não querendo deixar o meu bebê ir, mas sabendo que precisava.

Edward beijou minha testa e levou o nosso bebê nos braços. Lutei para ficar acordada e assistir Edward terminar de alimentar Charlie enquanto meu marido ria da minha tentativa de combater o sono. Ele então decidiu fazer trapacear e começou a cantarolar a minha canção de ninar. Eu tentei chamá-lo de traidor, mas acho que minhas palavras foram muito trocadas para ele me entender.

A última coisa que ouvi antes do sono me ganhar foi sussurro de Edward no meu ouvido. "Eu te amo, minha doce Isabella. Obrigado por não me deixar. Eu nunca teria feito isso sem você."

* * *

**Tadinha da Bella... ainda vamos enfrentar alguns dramas... **

**Bem vocês sabem que o FF teve problemas né, então nem preciso comentar, só pedir desculpas pela demora e agradecer pelos comentários.**

**Comentem por favor s2**

**Beijos  
**


	37. O Que Mais Importa: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**C****apítulo 37 – O que mais importa (Edward PDV)**

Olhei para Bella mais uma vez, o meu coração partido com a idéia de quão perto eu estive de perdê-la. Se tivéssemos chego tarde no hospital, ou se o Dr. Johnson não tivesse assistido tão perto... Eu sabia que precisava parar de pensar dessa maneira, mas eu não conseguia descobrir como. Fiquei esperando para ficar chateado com o fato de que não poderíamos ter mais filhos, mas isso nunca veio. Minha única preocupação era manter Bella saudável e ao meu lado.

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver Charlie mais uma vez," Bella disse, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Tenho certeza que ele também não pode esperar tanto, amor," eu respondi, levantando a sua mão e beijando as costas dela.

O bebê estava em casa com os meus pais. Eu achava que era melhor para mim trazer Bella para casa sozinho, deixando-a relaxar durante a viagem, pois eu sabia que a casa seria um turbilhão de barulho e agitação, logo que chegarmos. Todo mundo estava lá, esperando para receber Bella em casa. Eu consegui Alice concordasse com apenas uma faixa e alguns balões, em vez de toda uma festa, ela queria. Eu entendia que a minha irmã estava tentando mostrar o seu amor, mas nem Bella, nem eu poderíamos lidar com uma festa agora. Eu estava sem minha esposa durante os últimos três dias e eu não estava em um estado de espírito de compartilhar. Ela teimosamente me fez ir para casa com nosso filho, enquanto ela ficou presa no hospital. A única razão que eu tinha dado era porque minha mãe tinha ficado com Bella, assegurando-me que iria ligar se alguma coisa acontecesse.

"Ele fez algo novo desde que nos falamos ontem?" Bella perguntou.

"Não", eu ri. "Ele é um pouco jovem para fazer muita coisa. A única mudança é a consistência do seu cocô. E o cheiro. "

"Quantas fraldas você trocou até agora?"

"Muitas. Eu não tenho um número exato."

"Será que ele ainda quer comer a cada quatro horas?"

"Bella, você não perdeu nada. Eu prometo a você," eu disse a ela. "Então, por favor, relaxe."

"Estou relaxada, mas eu também estou animada. Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Edward."

"Isso que você me fez ir para casa," eu provoquei, sorrindo para ela.

"Charlie precisava de você."

Eu não disse mais nada, não queria discutir com ela. Na minha opinião, ele era o único saudável e Bella era a única que precisava de mim. Ela estava indo estar em repouso na cama pelo resto da semana, sendo permitida apenas atividades limitadas para as próximas seis a oito semanas, enquanto ela se curava. E eu não me importo qual teimosa ela iria ser, ela estava indo para ouvir as instruções, mesmo se eu tivesse que amarrá-la na cama.

Eu ainda não tinha desligado o carro antes da nossa família veio derramando para fora da porta da frente. "Eu acho que estão animados por ter você em casa", eu ri, enquanto Bella suspirou profundamente. Ela estava feliz em ver todos, mas não estava ansiosa pela atenção.

Emmett abriu a porta com cuidado e levantou-a para fora do carro, levando-a para a casa. Eu esperava que ela discutisse com ele, mas ela não disse uma única palavra. Ou ela tinha decidido não ser teimosa ou ela não estava sendo completamente sincera sobre quanta dor tinha nesta tarde. Eu realmente esperava que fosse a primeira razão.

Jasper me ajudou a pegar as bolsas de Bella fora do carro e levamos para a casa, soltando-as perto da porta da frente. "Ela está em casa, Edward. Tente relaxar um pouco", ele sussurrou.

Eu só acenei a cabeça, imaginando como ele se sentiria se as nossas posições se invertessem e eu estava lhe dizendo isso sobre Alice. Eu me perguntei se ele estaria tão perto de desabar e gritar como eu estava. Era tudo muito novo para mim, para simplesmente esquecê-la. Eu tinha certeza que ia ficar mais calmo com o tempo, mas eu nunca iria esquecer o quão perto eu tinha chegado a perder a minha mulher.

"Onde está Charlie?" Bella perguntou quando minha mãe a abraçou.

"Ele está no berço de Lily no quarto de Emmett e Rosalie," Esme respondeu. "Edward e você vão ficar lá até que você esteja liberada para subir e descer as escadas."

"Eu estava um pouco preocupada que eu chegar em casa e encontraria uma nova ala na casa só para me manter no piso térreo," Bella disse com um riso nervoso. Ela expressava a preocupação no telefone em mais de uma ocasião nos últimos dias.

"Eu jamais permitiria uma coisa dessas", Esme assegurou. "Você está temporariamente precisando da nossa ajuda, mas você estará de volta a seus pés, em um momento, Bella".

"E estas almofadas são o suficiente?" Perguntou Alice, tentando afofar exatamente onde Bella estava encostada.

"Está tudo bem", Bella riu, afastando as mãos de Alice.

"Ela precisa de um cobertor sobre as pernas. Emmett, busque um cobertor," Alice ordenou.

"Há um bem aqui", disse Rose riu, revestindo-o por cima das pernas de Bella. "Relaxe, Pixie. Você está começando a me deixar estressada."

Eu não tinha certeza se era a gravidez, mas Alice tinha tomado o incidente Bella... quase tão forte quanto eu. Eu passei meus braços em volta da minha irmã e a abracei com força. "Lembra do que falamos", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Seja corajosa por Bella e isso não vai incomodar."

"Certo", Alice sussurrou de volta. Quando ela falou para a família, ela parecia muito mais animada. "Jasper arrumou o cercadinho do bebê para você", ela anunciou, apontando para ele. "Nós sabemos que você não pode se mover muito por algum tempo e achei que você iria querer Charlie por perto."

"Obrigada, Alice, mas eu não vou ser capaz de curvar durante algum tempo," Bella respondeu, franzindo um pouco a testa.

"Oh, certo", Alice fez beicinho. E então ela começou a sorrir novamente. "Fácil de resolver! Emmett, vai colocar o cercadinho no quarto do bebê e tirar o berço de vime do quarto de Edward. Colocando na altura certa para Bella ficar sentada e pegar o bebê sem se dobrar. "

"Tudo o que você disser, Pixie," Emmett disse enquanto ficou de pé.

"E faça silêncio nas escadas, assim você não acordar o bebê", alertou Rosa.

"Entendi", ele bufou, levantando o cercadinho do bebê e indo para as escadas com ele "Levar a coisa grande para a pequena coisa e fazê-lo sem ruído para que eu não acorde a coisa realmente pequena."

"Sabe, estas almofadas são grandes, mas não exatamente o que eu quero," Bella disse, puxando minha mão. "Sente-se comigo."

É de bom grado movi seus travesseiros e sentei atrás dela. Alice me ajudou a colocar a pilha de travesseiros no meu colo e Bella deitou contra eles, sorrindo para mim. Com um sorriso pateta grande no meu rosto, eu se inclinou e beijei sua testa. "Bem vinda ao lar, amor," eu sussurrei.

"Agora isso é bom", suspirou feliz.

"Bee-Bee", disse Lily, afagando o braço da tia levemente. "Bebê?"

"Não está em minha barriga mais", Bella disse com uma risada. "Ele está dormindo no andar de cima."

O monitor do bebê estalou e o choramingo macio de Charlie saiu dos alto-falantes. "Não mais", eu ri, olhando para o relógio. "Ele é muito consistente com a sua vigília e sono por agora."

"Eu vou buscá-lo", Jasper ofereceu. "Eu estou usando como prática."

"Espere até você ver ele com Charlie", Alice chiou. "É tão bonito! Eu mal posso esperar para vê-lo com nossos próprios filhos." Alice e Jasper tinham ficado aqui nos últimos dois dias, me ajudando com o bebê desde que minha mãe estava no hospital com Bella. Jasper já estava melhor com as mudanças de fralda mais do que eu parecia estar, principalmente porque eu estava com tanto medo de acidentalmente ferir Charlie. Não só tenho o umbigo para me preocupar, nós tínhamos tido a circuncisão nele e eu tinha que tomar cuidado para não deixar a fralda esfregar contra qualquer área.

O monitor estalou de novo, e todos nós pudemos ouvir a voz de Jasper. "Hey pequeno homem. Tio Jasper está aqui para te pegar. Nós vamos apenas verificar a fralda e depois vamos descer para ver alguém muito importante."

"Eu acho que significa que é você", disse a Bella, fazendo-a sorrir.

Charlie começou a chorar forte e Bella parecia tão atingida. "Está tudo bem", eu disse, tentando acalmá-la. "Jasper esta provavelmente trocando as fraldas do bebê. Ele não gosta quando nós tiramos o seu cobertor de cima dele", expliquei.

Bella acenou com a cabeça, mas não parecia relaxar. Sorri em como protetora ela já parecia estar com a quantidade limitada de tempo que ela teve com o nosso pequeno menino.

"Vamos ter que sentar um pouco para que você possa alimentar Charlie", eu sugeri, tentando tomar sua mente fora de seu choro. Levantei-me e Rose me ajudou a arrumar os travesseiros e Bella de modo que ela estava descansando confortavelmente e poderia facilmente alimentar o bebê.

"Aqui está seu travesseiro de bebê também", Alice disse, entregando a Bella. "Coloque-o contra ele e então você apenas tem que segurar a mamadeira."

Poucos minutos depois, Jasper entrou na sala com Charlie aninhado em seus braços. "Pronto para a sua surpresa, Charlie? Ela parece pronta para você ", ele disse, sorrindo enquanto segurava o bebê para Bella vê-lo claramente.

"Você sentiu minha falta?" ela sussurrou, beijando a testa do bebê. "Porque tenho certeza que senti a sua."

"Sem dúvida", Jasper garantiu a ela, colocando o bebê no travesseiro e aos pés de Bella. "Espero que o choro não tenha lhe preocupado. Ele realmente não gosta quando tiramos o seu cobertor."

"Isso foi o que Edward disse," Bella riu, tocando no canto do cobertor azul do bebê.

"Aqui está a sua mamadeira", disse Rose, passando-a para Bella.

"E o sua fralda aqui", Alice acrescentou enquanto ela o pano envolto por cima do ombro de Bella.

"É uma coisa boa que Lily veio primeiro para que pudéssemos ter prática antes desse pequeno homem se juntar a nós", Bella riu quando ela colocou a ponta da mamadeira na boca de Charlie.

"Tudo bem, parem de pairar e voltem ao que estavam fazendo", minha mãe pediu, batendo palmas suavemente para que ela não assustasse o bebê.

"Bebê", Lily gritou alegremente.

"Vou levá-la ao quintal para jogar e se livrar de algumas das suas energias", disse Rose, levantando sua filha até em seus braços. "Quer ir ao balanço, Lily?"

"Sim", Lily riu, batendo as mãos pequenas.

"Vamos fazer uso do jogo de balanço que o vovô Carlisle fez para você. Alice gostaria de se juntar a nós?" Rose perguntou.

"Adoraria muito", Alice riu.

"Vamos, Emmett," Jasper disse. "Podemos atirar a bola enquanto eu fico de olho na minha esposa."

Meu pai ficou na sala, lendo o jornal enquanto prometeu que ficaria por perto para examinar Bella para mim. Sentei-me na ponta do sofá, coloquei os pés de Bella em meu colo. Ela sorriu rapidamente antes de voltar sua atenção ao nosso menino.

"Será que você gostaria de algo para comer?" minha mãe perguntou com suas mãos em meus ombros.

"Ainda não", eu respondi, batendo a mão na dela.

"Deixe-me saber quando você mudar de idéia", disse ela, beijando minha bochecha.

"Isso é muito bom," Bella disse, olhando ao redor da sala. "Eu estava realmente preocupada que a casa seria muito ocupada e todos estariam fazendo um grande negócio sobre as."

"Eu também estava", disse a ela, sorrindo. "Ele já está quase terminando", eu ri, olhando para mamadeira de Charlie.

"Ele tem uma maneira particular que gosta de arrotar?"

"Não que eu tenha notado. Eu só o recostava de modo a que ele esteja descansando confortavelmente no meu ombro e então eu dava tapinhas no meio das costas levemente até ele arrota duas ou três vezes."

"Então é assim que eu vou fazer também", ela respondeu com um grande sorriso. Ela bocejou e riu de si mesma. "E então eu acho que vou ter que tirar uma soneca."

"Então nós vamos subir as escadas e você pode cochilar na sala com Charlie. Minha mãe trouxe nossos travesseiros e cobertores para baixo para você ter a certeza que ia estar confortável."

"Eu só cheguei em casa e eu realmente não quero deixá-lo ainda."

"Então eu vou tirar uma soneca com você."

"Ouviu isso Charlie," Bella murmurou, levantando-o até o ombro. "Essas são as palavras doces de seu pai. Ele faz muito disso para a mamãe e é uma das muitas razões pelo qual eu o amo tanto", ela disse enquanto acariciava suas costas. Ele choramingou um pouco antes de finalmente arrotar para ele. "Esse é o meu doce menino," ela sussurrou, colocando-o contra o peito. Ela descansou a cabeça contra seus travesseiros, verificando cada um dos minúsculos dedinhos de Charlie, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto a assistia com ele.

Em questão de minutos as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida estava dormindo, ambos parecendo completamente satisfeitos.

"Eu dormi assim com Alice e quando você era pequeno", sussurrou a minha mãe, sentada no braço do sofá.

"Ela está confortável assim?" Eu perguntei um pouco preocupado.

"Mais do que você pode saber", respondeu minha mãe. "Eu sei que é difícil para você, mas tente não se preocupar muito, meu filho."

"Posso incomodá-la por um sanduíche?" eu perguntei. "Eu não quero deixá-los."

"Eu entendo", disse ela, sorrindo para mim. "E eu tenho algo muito mais do que um sanduíche. Rose fez guisado de frango e eu vou colocar em uma tigela grande. Gostaria de chá com ela?"

Eu sorri para ela. "Poderia fazer um café em vez disso?"

"Claro", ela riu. "Eu já volto."

"Jasper, você é um merda", Emmett gritou enquanto voltou pela porta da frente.

"Em!" Eu assobiei para ele.

"Ah, desculpe", disse ele suavemente como conseguia. "Ela está bem?"

"Só dormindo", eu assegurei a ele.

Emmett sorriu feliz enquanto se inclinou sobre o encosto do sofá, olhando para Bella e Charlie. "Eu nunca imaginei que eu iria ver minha irmã com o seu próprio bebê. Ela parece feliz, Eddie."

"Sim, ela está", eu concordei. E eu planejava fazer tudo o que pudesse para mantê-la dessa maneira.

O resto do dia manteve-se relativamente calmo com Bella rindo e conversando com nossa família. Eu não poderia começar a descrever o quão feliz isso me fez por tê-la aqui e seguro, o que me fez também igualmente incapaz de entender por que eu me sentia tão triste ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward, vamos pegar mais bebida para Bella e ver se podemos encontrar-lhe algo para fazer um lanche", disse meu pai, segurando meu ombro.

"Oh, um lanche soa muito bem," Bella disse com um grande sorriso. "Algo de chocolate seria celestial."

"Vamos ver o que podemos fazer", meu pai riu enquanto nós fomos para a cozinha.

Ele tinha-me andando na frente e depois ele fechou a porta atrás de mim. Eu quase tinha esquecido que ainda tinha uma porta para fechar, uma vez que não tinha sido usado há muito tempo.

"Sente-se, filho", disse ele, apontando para a mesa. Uma vez que ambos estávamos sentados, ele segurou meu braço e sorriu para mim. "Tenha em mente que eu estou falando por experiência e entendo a distinção entre o dizer e o fazer. Mas, meu filho, você tem que deixar esse medo ir embora. Sim, Bella chegou muito perto de morrer, mas ela não morreu. Ela está aqui e ficando mais saudável a cada minuto. Sentado ali e perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido está apenas causando mais dor a si mesmo. Você precisa atirar-se para ser um excelente marido e pai, e deixar todo o resto."

"Estou tentando fazer isso", disse ele. "Mas eu não sei como."

"Você tem que descobrir, e rapidamente. Sua mãe e Bella são muito semelhantes e eu tenho certeza que ela vai passar pelas mesmas coisas que sua mãe."

"O que isso significa para nós?"

"Bem, Bella vai ficar muito emotiva, nos próximos dois meses. Primeiro, ela vai ficar irritada com o pouco que vai poder ajudar com o bebê. Então, quando ela finalmente for capaz de ser uma mãe para seu filho, ela vai começar a pensar em como esta é a única vez que ela vai começar a desfrutar desses momentos desde que ela não pode mais ter filhos. Ela vai ficar brava com isso e então ela vai se sentir culpada por estar irritada quando tem tanta coisa para ser grata. E quando ela passar por tudo isso, ela vai encontrar a felicidade novamente e compartilhar isso com vocês."

"Alguma sugestão para mim?"

"Tente incluí-la tanto quanto você puder para cuidar do bebê. Mesmo se tudo que você pode fazer é colocar Charlie em seu colo enquanto você troca a fralda. Cada pedacinho vai ajudá-la a se sentir incluída e útil. Fale com ela quantas vezes puder, tente com que ela fale como está se sentindo sem forçar muito."

"Obrigado. E se você pudesse..."

Ele sorriu, sabendo exatamente o que eu queria dizer. "Eu vou chamar você de lado, como eu fiz esta noite e vamos conversar novamente. Vamos falar quantas vezes precisar, Edward. Agora, vamos encontrar um lanche para sua esposa e nos juntar a nossa família. Eu acho que você tem cerca de meia hora com a gente antes de Charlie acordar novamente. Posso sugerir que você leve Bella para cima e considere como um início de noite?"

"Isso soa muito bem", eu concordei, conseguindo sorrir um pouco.

Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto eu alimentava Charlie e olhava Bella dormir, pensei nas sugestões do meu pai e como eu poderia avançar. E então eu me perguntava se talvez eu estivesse pensando sobre, lembrando do dia no sótão com minha mãe. Se eu estivesse ocupado vivendo uma vida com Bella, então eu não teria tempo de me preocupar com mais nada.

"O que você acha meu pequeno?" sussurrei para Charlie enquanto o colocava para arrotar. "Você acha que pode funcionar para o seu pai extremamente preocupado?" Ele deu um arroto mais alto em resposta e eu ri enquanto limpei a boca dele.

Agora que ele estava seco e cheio, seus pequenos olhos castanhos começaram a se fechar. Eu cantarolei a canção de ninar de Bella enquanto eu o abraçava, levando para dormir sem nenhum problema. Eu cuidadosamente o coloquei em seu berço, assim como minha mãe tinha me mostrado, e fiquei perto dele por alguns minutos apenas para ter certeza de que ele estava profundamente adormecido.

Arrastei-me de volta na cama e deitei ao lado de Bella, com a sensação de saudade dela em meus braços. Seria algumas semanas antes de que fosse possível novamente, já que seu estômago estava tão sensível agora. Assim, limitei-me a segurar a mão dela enquanto fechei os olhos e tentei descansar um pouco.

Nos próximos dias, Bella e eu começamos a criar a nossa própria rotina com Charlie. Sua medicação para a dor tornava fácil para ela não acordar no meio da noite com o bebê e estar descansada pela manhã, tão cedo quanto minha mãe, eu iria começar a cochilar enquanto mantinha um olho no bebê e Bella. Eu iria ficar encarregado do almoço e minha mãe saía para fazer suas incumbências enquanto eu passava um tempo com minha esposa e filho.

Neste dia especial, estávamos dando um banho juntos em Charlie. Depois de pensar nisso por um tempo, eu decidi que o melhor caminho para deixar Bella participar disso era usar a pia da cozinha. Dessa forma, ela poderia estar junto e chegar facilmente ao bebê, sem ferir a si mesma. Além disso, esse acessório pulverizador pequeno seria uma ferramenta útil.

"Seu primeiro banho," Bella murmurou, segurando Charlie enquanto eu verificava a temperatura da água. Eu não quis corrigir a sua suposição e magoá-la. Isso seria realmente o seu segundo banho. O primeiro foi uma necessidade, desde que eu tinha colocado a sua fralda muito corretamente e ele tinha vazado por todo seu corpinho em seu primeiro dia em casa. "Edward, você tem a câmera aqui?", ela perguntou.

"Sim, amor. É que o objeto prata a direita de vocês", eu ri.

"Papai acha que ele é engraçado, Charlie. Mamãe não", disse ela, sorrindo para mim.

"Então por que você está sorrindo?"

O sorriso dela aumentou enquanto olhou para mim. "Porque eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo, com meus dois homens perfeitos."

"Alguém está com um humor muito bom, esta tarde."

"É o primeiro dia em que minhas pernas não estão parecendo como gelatina quando ando por aí. Não é como se eu pudesse ir muito longe nem nada, mas elas ainda se sentem bem."

"Quer falar comigo sobre isso, enquanto nós damos a esse pequeno homem o seu banho?" Eu perguntei, ajudando-a a tirar a roupa do bebê.

"Você começa tirando as fotos e eu vou falar", ela disse.

"Certo". Peguei a câmera e tirei uma foto dela tirando a roupa sobre a pequena cabeça de Charlie.

Bella deu um pequeno suspiro antes de começar a falar. "Isso é realmente estranho estar tão fraca por tanto tempo. É um pouco assustador também. Quer dizer, eu sei que vou ficar melhor e começar a fazer por mim novamente, mas realmente não me sinto assim agora. E eu estou triste que não posso fazer muito por Charlie agora. Eu só... Eu tinha essa imagem na minha cabeça do que seria depois que ele nascesse e... bem, não é possível."

"Não agora, mas será em breve, Bella. É só passar a ter um pouco de tempo e então nós vamos ter certeza que você consegue fazer tudo o que você planejou para este nosso pequeno menino maravilhoso."

"Então, qual é a melhor maneira de fazer isso?", ela perguntou enquanto joguei a fralda do bebê no lixo.

"Bem, eu estava pensando que eu podia segurá-lo na sua banheira por um pouco tempo enquanto faz a verdadeira lavagem. Meu pai disse que temos que ter muito cuidado em torno de seu umbigo e seu piu piu."

"Piu piu?" Bella bufou. "Sério, Edward! Quantos anos temos? Três?"

"É a palavra de minha mãe," eu disse, revirando os olhos para ela.

"Claro que é", ela respondeu, sem olhar por um segundo como se tivesse acreditado em mim.

"Vamos levá-lo para banhar." Mantive minha mão sob a cabeça de Charlie enquanto o colocava em assento.

Bella tirou o pulverizador e começou pelos pés de Charlie, movendo-se lentamente de modo que sua pele estava bonita e úmida. Eu peguei a câmera com a mão livre e tirei uma foto de Bella segurando o equipamento e, em seguida, uma do rosto de Charlie como a água tocou seu estômago.

"Ele parece gostar", ela mencionou, alisando a água sobre seu peito. "Ele não está chorando até agora."

"Ele quase não chorou desde que nasceu. O máximo que ele fez é aquela coisa de gemido."

Ela assentiu enquanto continuou e quando ela foi para o rosto, eu guardei a câmera e coloquei minha mão sobre os seus olhos e o nariz para que ele não esguichasse. Bella pouco a pouco molhou o cabelo que ele tinha, enchando o fundo de sua banheira e, em seguida desligou a água. "Fórmula sem lágrimas", ela disse enquanto esguichou o sabão em suas mãos. "É melhor que seja sem lágrimas. Vou processá-los se o meu pequeno homem chorar."

"Eu acho que eu gostaria de vê-la tentar", eu ri.

"Você duvida do meu desejo de proteger este pequeno homem perfeito?" Bella sussurrou, esfregando o nariz contra Charlie.

"Eu acho que é melhor se apressar com o banho", eu disse quando o bebê começou a choramingar.

"Tudo bem, pequeno homem," Bella disse suavemente, ensaboando o seu pé. "Olhe para este seu pequeno pé perfeito. Cinco dedos pequenos e um arco bonitinho, assim como o pé de seu pai. Quando será que ele vai ri, Edward? Eu mal posso esperar para ver se ele sente cócegas como você."

"Eu acho que o meu livro dizia que isso acontece em torno de três ou quatro meses."

"Tão longe?" ela perguntou com um muxoxo.

"Não é agora", eu ri.

"Mova-se para o lado um pouco para que eu possa lavar seus braços mais fácil", Bella instruiu.

Fiz o que ela disse, sorrindo enquanto ela banhava nosso menino com tanta ternura e carinho. Ela parecia realmente estar se divertindo.

Até o momento que tivemos Charlie todos lavado e enrolado em uma toalha, Bella estava esgotado. "Por que não o levamos para a sala para que você possa sentar-se enquanto o vestimos?" Eu sugeri.

"Sim, eu gostaria disso," ela disse, tentando sorrir.

Eu segurei Charlie contra mim com um braço e ajudei Bella a ir para a sala de estar com meu outro. Uma vez que ela estava estendida no sofá, colocou o bebê no peito e ela inclinou a cabeça para frente, pressionando os lábios na cabeça.

Sorri quando comecei a secá-lo. "Agora temos que ambos descansando confortavelmente".

"Sim, isso é melhor", bocejou, mantendo uma das mãos de Charlie na sua.

No momento que eu tinha ele seco e vestido, ambos estavam com frio. Por alguma razão, Charlie parecia dormir melhor quando ele estava no peito da Bella assim. Eu beijei e cobriu-os a ambos e então apenas o assisti um pouco, apreciando a visão da minha família saudável e segura. Amar e cuidar desses dois, era o mais importante na minha vida, e isso era tudo que eu precisava me concentrar. Era apenas muito mais fácil dizer do que fiz até agora. Mas eu faria isso, porque não tinha escolha, pois eu havia prometido a Bella uma vida maravilhosa e eu mantinha todas as minhas promessas para ela.

* * *

**Ai que amor eles juntos, e a Bella ainda vai passar por alguns momentos de stress como o próprio Carlisle avisou ao Edward. É difícil para ela, que sempre foi independente não conseguir cuidar sozinha do próprio filho, da maneira como ela quis... Mas o Edward está ali sempre cuidando para que tudo seja o mais perfeito possível para ela.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e comentem por favor, quanto mais rápido comentarem, mais rápido eu posto :D**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	38. Altos e Baixos da Maternidade: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – Altos e baixos da maternidade**** (Bella PDV)**

Eu suspirei enquanto eu descansava no sofá, segurando a girafa de pelúcia de Charlie e me sentindo um pouco triste comigo mesma. Edward tinha levado Charlie ao consultório do pediatra, esta tarde, eu não tinha sido capaz de ir hoje, tal como eu tinha sido presa em casa duas semanas atrás, quando Edward tinha tomado Charlie para obter check-out após o umbigo ter caído. Desde que eu ainda não podia me sentar em uma cadeira por longos períodos de tempo, um passeio de carro, mais uma longa espera no consultório do médico não era permitido. Eu estava tomando tão mal que nem tinha pedido para ir hoje, sabendo que só iria me machucar tentando. Era melhor sentar e ficar mau humor, enquanto me curava para conseguir o que eu queria e ficar com dor por mais tempo. Esta experiência inteira tinha mudado definitivamente a maneira que eu olhava para as coisas, me livrando de um grande pedaço de minha teimosia no processo.

"Como você está, querida?" Esme perguntou, entrando na sala com um de seus muitos livros de jardinagem.

"Estou aborrecida", eu respondi honestamente. Esme e eu tínhamos falado muito ultimamente e não escondia nada com ela, sabendo que ela tinha passado por isso sozinha.

"Eu achei que você poderia estar," ela disse com um sorriso enquanto se sentou na cadeira à minha frente. "Você sabe, eu secretamente amaldiçoei Carlisle a partir do momento que ele saiu da casa com Edward, até que voltou com meu bebê para mim."

"Será que Carlisle sabe disso?" Eu ri.

"Não faço idéia", ela riu. "Você não é obrigada a compartilhar cada pensamento com seu marido. E agora, muitos desses pensamentos que você tem são apenas temporários e não vale a pena que o que seria causado por compartilhá-los. "

"Eu acho que Carlisle teve uma conversa com o Edward", eu disparei.

"Tenho certeza que ele teve", Esme riu. "Por que você parece tão surpresa com isso?"

"Não é que eles falaram. É o que Edward escutou. Ele não está me incomodando para lhe dizer como me sinto, e realmente vem acontecendo fora do seu caminho para me ajudar com Charlie. Bem, não que eu realmente posso fazer muito ainda."

"Qual é o seu favorito até agora?"

Sorri largo o suficiente para esticar as bochechas. "Quando Edward me deixa ter Charlie dormindo no meu peito. Eu adoro tê-lo tão perto, a cheirar aquele cheiro de bebê e sentir seu corpo pequeno corpo quente contra o meu."

Esme assentiu com a cabeça em compreensão. "Edward tinha tanto cabelo quando era tão jovem e amava roçar o meu queixo quando eu o abraçava."

"Eu me preocupo com o que vai acontecer em um par de semanas. Edward tem que voltar a trabalhar e eu ainda não consigo sair da cama sozinha."

"O que você vai fazer é permitir que ele tenha chance de fazer tudo sozinho. E então quando ele falhar por falta de sono, Carlisle e eu vamos entrar e ajudar, até você poder estar com o bebê. Mas só entre você e eu, se você continuar fazendo exatamente como o médico diz, eu acho que você vai ser capaz de se levantar muito mais cedo do que o esperado."

"Eu espero que sim. É engraçado porque eu não tinha certeza se queria amamentar enquanto eu estava grávida, mas agora que não posso fazer isso, eu quero tanto."

"Você ainda está usando a bomba?"

"E jogando o leite pelo ralo", eu respondi com um aceno. "Mas se eu posso ir levar até parar de tomar os comprimidos, o medicamento vai limpar do meu sistema e eu vou ser capaz de fazê-lo. Se Charlie ainda querer isso. Ele provavelmente vai usar muito as mamadeiras," eu suspirei, sentindo-me triste com a idéia dessa falta de experiência.

"Querida, eu sei como é difícil, mas tente não se preocupar com isso agora. Eu tive o mesmo medo com Edward e isso acabou sendo para nada."

"Sério?"

"Sim," Esme riu. "Eu estava tão extasiada, Bella. Eu honestamente considerei atirar-me em uma festa para comemorar. Claro, convidando o clube de jardinagem mais só porque eu poderia amamentar, teria sido um pouco difícil de explicar corretamente."

"E eu acho que deveria estar feliz por Edward ficar tanto tempo Charlie agora desde que ele vai ter uma grande parte desse tempo tirado quando ele vai voltar a trabalhar", eu disse.

"Só sei que se você se sente feliz ou triste, ou invejosa sobre isso, não significa que você é uma péssima mãe, ou mulher, ou pessoa. Você é apenas alguém que está lidando com uma perda. É difícil para alguém que não tenha passado por isso entender o que é, entender o sofrimento. A perda de poder criar e dar vida é muito semelhante ao perda de um ente querido. "

Eu assenti, pensando mais uma vez quando essas emoções e sentimentos de perda teriam completamente sumido. Mesmo com os sentimentos ocasionais de contrariedade de não poder fazer mais, fiquei imensamente feliz por estar em casa com Charlie. E falando do meu bebê... "Quanto tempo até chegarem em casa?" Eu perguntei, tentando não reclamar.

"Um pouco", Esme riu. "Você sabe, é um lindo dia. Gostaria de dar um passeio comigo no jardim?"

"Luz do sol e ar fresco na minha pele? Eu seria louco de não querer isso", disse entusiasmada.

"Apenas um passeio", Esme avisou.

"Absolutamente", eu concordei sem hesitar. "Eu prometo dizer algo no segundo que eu começar a me sentir cansada."

Esme me ajudou a levantar do sofá, com apenas alguns gemidos e grunhidos da minha parte. Eu estava praticamente tonta quando ela abriu a porta da frente e a brisa quente de verão tarde bateu no meu rosto. Esme me ajudou a descer as escadas e então eu estava no quintal com o sol brilhando no meu rosto.

"Edward e Charlie nasceram no momento certo do ano para permitir isso", Esme murmurou. "Se estivesse assim condições de inverno tornaria impossível uma situação ainda pior."

Suas palavras trouxeram de volta os meus pensamentos mais cedo e eu olhei para ela. "Eu não tenho ficado zangada com isso. É estranho?" Eu perguntei enquanto começamos a andar juntas pelo quintal.

"Eu acho que só não caiu a ficha ainda. Mas quando isso acontecer, você vai lidar com isso. E se você for a jovem mulher inteligente que eu sei que você é, você vai deixar Edward ajudá-la com isso. "

"Você... você acha que ele me culpa por tudo?" Eu perguntei, mordendo meu lábio.

"Oh, não, querida. Nunca pense isso por um segundo."

"Ele nunca tocou nesse assunto, nenhuma vez."

"Isso porque ele ainda está sofrendo de quão perto esteve de te perder, Bella. Assusta-o pensar sobre aquele dia."

"Por que ele não disse alguma coisa?"

"Eu acredito que ele está tentando muito seguir um conselho que foi dado e que não tenha ocorrido a ele compartilhar esse conhecimento e objetivo com você. Eu também acho que você deve permitir que Carlisle e eu estraguemos o bebê hoje à noite assim que Edward e você possam passar algum tempo juntos. Eu acho que você teria tanto benefício de uma noite de descontração e conversa."

Estávamos apenas passando pela porta dos fundos e já estava me sentindo desgastada. "Esse é o fim dessa caminhada", eu suspirei.

"Na metade do caminho da casa não é tão mau," Esme disse enquanto me ajudou a subir os degraus da varanda para trás. "Nós vamos levá-lo confortável no sofá e depois vou trazer-lhe um copo de chá gelado para se refrescar."

"Parece ótimo. Muito obrigada, Esme. "

"Não é nada, querida. E eu realmente quero fazer isso."

Eu afundei no sofá e contra todos aqueles travesseiros e percebi como eu estava cansada do meu passeio. Um enorme bocejo me escapou, fazendo Esme rir.

"Devo adiar esse chá até que você esteja certa de que vai ser acordada para isso?", ela perguntou.

"Provavelmente", disse bocejando novamente.

Ela puxou o cobertor da parte de trás do sofá e eu juro que ela o tinha dobrado em torno de mim, eu estava dormindo. Fiquei realmente surpreso que tinha me levado tanto tempo. Eu consegui ficar acordada até meia noite com Edward e o bebê, para grande desgosto do meu marido amoroso. Charlie tinha decidido a uma semana que ele gostava de estar acordado durante a noite, muito melhor do que durante o dia e eu estava tentando ajudar Edward colocá-lo de volta no calendário. Além disso, eu precisava da prática, já que Edward logo voltaria a trabalhar.

"Diga a ela, Charlie. Diga 'acorde, mamãe'", sussurrou uma voz familiar.

Senti uma lufada de ar quente no meu rosto e uma pequena mão logo embaixo do meu pescoço. Eu sorri e forcei para abrir os olhos, encontrando o meu menino doce imediatamente.

Edward riu enquanto arrumou o bebê em meus braços e Charlie imediatamente colocou seus dedinhos no meu cabelo. "Não machuque a mamãe," Edward disse baixinho enquanto soltou o meu cabelo.

"Meu pequeno homem nunca faria isso", eu murmurei, beijando a pequena mão de Charlie. "O que o médico disse?"

"Que esse pequenino é saudável e dentro dos padrões como os outros bebês da sua idade. Expliquei sobre o negócio de coruja da noite e ele disse que devemos manter as luzes apagadas e realmente não falar quando Charlie acordar durante a noite. Ele diz que se fizermos isso por algum tempo, Charlie irá descobrir que noite é para dormir e voltará ao horário."

"Esse é meu garoto", eu suspirei, abraçando-o fechado. "Feliz e saudável, e simplesmente perfeito."

"E ele tem um bom par de pulmões," Edward riu.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei, nervosa. Meu pequeno homem só deu um choro real quando tiramos seu cobertor, e ele não era tão alto.

"Charlie teve a sua primeira vacina hoje. Ele _realmente _não se importou com isso."

Dei um tapa no ombro de Edward tão forte quanto eu pude. "Deixou-os enfiar uma agulha no meu bebê", eu reclamei, tentando manter minha voz para não assustar Charlie.

"Bella, nós discutimos isso", Edward disse calmamente. "Charlie tem que ter suas vacinas, assim como qualquer outro bebê. Eu prometo a você que eu estava com ele, enquanto o enfermeiro lhe deu a vacina, e eu cantarolei sua canção de ninar para ele para se acalmar imediatamente. Ele nunca vai se lembrar disso."

"Eu sei o que vamos fazer, baby", eu murmurei, ignorando a explicação racional de Edward. Eu entendi a necessidade das vacinas, mas eu não podia suportar a idéia de Charlie estar com dor. "Nós vamos dar-lhe um banho de espuma quente. Mamãe sabe o quanto você gosta deles."

"Especialmente agora que ele descobriu como chutar as perninhas," Edward riu. "Mas o banho terá que esperar. É quase hora da sua mamadeira. Você quer as honras de alimentação, mamãe?"

"Como se você ainda precisasse perguntar papai", eu disse, sorrindo para Edward.

Ele se inclinou e beijou-me. "Eu te amo".

"Faça isso novamente e demonstre isso", eu o desafiei.

Ele me deu o meu sorriso favorito com covinhas e depois apertou os lábios nos meus novamente. O beijo estava apenas começando a ficar bom quando Charlie interrompeu batendo a pequena mão contra a bochecha de Edward e fazendo-nos rir.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele te disse para parar de me beijar e ir buscar a sua mamadeira", eu disse, ainda rindo um pouco.

"Ele não pode esperar mais alguns minutos."

"Não, _você_ pode esperar. Esme ofereceu para cuidar hoje à noite Charlie para que você e eu possamos ter uma noite de folga do bebê. Eu acho que é uma idéia realmente boa. E a oportunidade perfeita para compartilhar mais beijos."

"Basta lembrar que você não tem permissão para se deixar levar."

"Confie em mim, Edward. Não há maneira de esquecer."

"Bem, contanto que você acha que é uma boa idéia, então eu estou bem com isso."

"Eu realmente gostaria de simplesmente deitar na cama e relaxar com você. Vou sentir falta de Charlie com a gente, mas eu realmente acho que nós deveríamos fazer isso."

"Tudo bem, amor", Edward disse, sorrindo para mim. "Eu já volto."

"Tome seu tempo. Charlie e eu vamos nos manter mutuamente entretidos", eu ri. Eu cuidadosamente levantei Charlie, certificando-me de que eu não esticasse os músculos do meu estômago e sorri para o meu menino. "Que emocionante noite, você tem à sua frente. Uma mamadeira quente, um belo banho de espuma, e então o tempo com os avós."

A mão de Charlie encontrou seu caminho para meus lábios e eu ri enquanto beijava-lhe os dedos pequenos. Seus lábios tremeram, parecendo que ele estava tentando sorrir.

"Vamos, Charlie. Você pode fazê-lo. Sorria para a mamãe", insisti praticamente implorando.

Seus lábios tremeram novamente, mas em vez de sorrir, ele explodiu com bolhas de bebê para mim. Eu ri e me aconcheguei perto dele, beijando a testa pequena.

"Isso está bom pequeno homem. Você vai sorrir quando você estiver pronto," Eu disse a ele. "Mamãe sentiu tanta saudades sua enquanto você estava fora. Eu sei que não pode parecer com isso desde que eu estava dormindo quando cheguei em casa, mas eu prometo que não esqueci a cada segundo."

"Eu pensei que tinha ouvido a voz de Edward," Esme riu enquanto olhou Charlie e eu por cima do sofá. "Como foi a visita do médico?"

"Seu filho os deixou enfiar uma agulha grande e na perna do seu neto," eu disse por cima com os dedos de Charlie enquanto ele tentava puxar meu lábio inferior.

"Já começou a Imunização? Bem, ele tem quatro semanas de idade agora de modo que se trata apenas do começo."

"Eu conversei com Edward sobre hoje à noite e ele está bem com você tendo Charlie para a noite."

"Isso torna um pouco mais fácil deixá-lo ir, já que estamos apenas no final do corredor", Esme riu.

"Já te disse hoje o quanto eu agradeço toda a ajuda que Carlisle e você estão dando a nós?"

Esme sorriu e beijou minha testa. "Lembro-me de logo após seu primeiro Natal com a gente. Você agradeceu-nos todos os dias até perto de um ano e meio antes de fazermos você parar. "

"Eu realmente aprecio isso, Esme." E então eu comecei a chorar sem nenhum motivo aparente. "Eu amo todos vocês tanto."

"Oh, nós sabemos, Bella", ela disse suavemente, pressionando a cabeça dela na minha. "Está tudo bem, querido. Eu sei que é difícil ver isso agora, mas tudo vai ficar melhor. Você vai se curar e chegar a ser a mãe todo o tempo que tiver de ser, e com Edward ao seu lado, vão ser ótimos pais para esse pequeno homem especial."

"Tudo bem?" Edward perguntou, entrando na sala enquanto eu enxugava o meu rosto molhado.

"Claro," eu disse, dando-lhe um sorriso. "Só agradecia a sua mãe por toda sua ajuda."

Edward me entregou a mamadeira e, em seguida, beijou o rosto de sua mãe. "Obrigado, mãe."

"Você está me dando o melhor 'obrigado' possível", Esme disse, dando tapinhas no seu rosto. "Você está me deixando ter o meu neto só para mim. Eu poderia deixar o seu pai me ajudar, se ele tiver sorte", acrescentou com uma risada.

"O que garoto de sorte você é", eu exclamei para Charlie, enquanto ele chupou avidamente em sua garrafa. "Vovó te ama tanto que ela não quer te compartilhar."

"Muita sorte", Edward concordou, segurando a pequena mão de Charlie. "Então como tem foi a sua tarde amor?" Edward perguntou enquanto sorriu para mim.

"Eu fiz um passeio até o outro lado da casa com sua mãe antes de me cansar. Bem, minhas pernas ficaram muito cansadas de qualquer maneira;"

"E sobre o seu estômago?"

"Ainda dói muito para me estivar, mas deitada é quase nada. Acho que minha soneca improvisada tinha mais a ver com ficar acordada a noite passada do que qualquer coisa."

"Eu avisei", ele riu.

Ignorei sua provocação enquanto coloquei Charlie no meu ombro para arrotar. "Quando sairmos para nossa caminhada após o jantar, podemos ir ao nosso lugar?"

"Isso depende se você pode fazer a caminhada de volta."

"Bem, eu fiz isso em casa duas vezes de manhã e depois duas vezes na noite passada, de modo é a mesma distância de ida e volta. E eu tive uma soneca hoje."

"Então nós vamos ter o nosso tempo e experimentar."

Eu sorri para Edward, amando o fato de que ele estava sendo tão favorável e não tentando me manter trancada em casa. Eu estava preocupada que mesmo com a permissão do meu médico, Edward iria tentar me forçar a ficar na cama. Mas não! Ele não só tem a caminha comigo, como me pedida para ir um pouco mais cada vez que saímos.

Charlie finalmente arrotou, deixando sair um som alto e bom... molhado! "Edward! Pegue-o antes que ele golfe no sofá!" Eu rangi, puxando Charlie para longe do meu ombro. Usei seu babador para limpar o resto de seu golfo de cima enquanto Edward usou o pano de arrotar para limpar a parte de trás da minha camisa.

"Bella, você vai ter que tomar um banho antes do jantar. Está no seu cabelo", ele disse com uma pitada de riso em sua voz.

"Atrevasse a rir, Tutor-boy", eu avisei. Eu olhei para meu filho que estava observando Edward como um falcão. "Você vê o papai? Ele está limpando a bagunça que você fez, pequeno homem. Mas não se preocupe. Mamãe não está chateada com tudo, porque ela finalmente vai ter um bom banho por sua causa."

"Você pode subir os degraus com Charlie enquanto eu vou pegar roupas para todos nós?" Edward perguntou.

Eu estava tão animada que ele estava mesmo _considerando_ tentar me deixar subir as escadas com Charlie. E por causa disso, eu queria ter certeza de que estava ganhando a confiança que ele estava dando. "Honestamente, não tenho certeza da firmeza das minhas pernas para me arriscar. Então eu acho que você deve levar Charlie e então eu posso segurá-lo no banheiro enquanto você toma nossas roupas."

"Isso soa como um grande plano", Edward respondeu com um grande sorriso. "Mãe?", gritou.

Esme entrou na sala esfregando as mãos sobre um pano de prato. "Sim, queridao?"

"Charlie tornou necessário para Bella ter um banho e uma vez que já estava planejando banhá-lo esta noite, nós apenas estamos indo levá-lo para o chuveiro", Edward disse a ela. "Depois de tê-lo limpo, que você querer levá-lo? Se você não esta pronta tão cedo, está bem. Eu apenas pensei em oferecer."

"Claro que eu quero levá-lo", Esme riu. Ela levou Charlie em seus braços e lhe deu quatro beijos rápidos em sua bochecha. "Vovó quer todo o tempo que ela pode ter com seu neto."

"E a sua mamãe quer tirar o resto da sua mamadeira de seu cabelo", eu suspirei. "Pequeno homem, talvez seja o bom gosto para você, mas uma vez que faz isso na mamãe, ela fede."

"Venha, amor," Edward riu enquanto me ajudou a levantar do sofá. "Vamos deixá-lo limpo."

Eu assobiei um pouco com os músculos do meu estômago apertado, mas quando eu estava de pé, a dor desapareceu de um pulsar monótono. "Eu não posso esperar para isso parar de doer", eu murmurei, resistindo à vontade de colocar um braço em volta do meu estômago.

Edward pegou o bebê de Esme e nós três fizemos o nosso caminho para o segundo andar. Eu não podia esperar até que nós poderíamos voltar até o terceiro andar e Charlie visse o seu quarto, mas ainda faltava um par de semanas, pelo menos. Fomos para o banheiro amplo e Edward me passou o bebê, nos dando um beijo antes de nos deixar.

"Você está pronto para brincar na água, pequenino?" Eu perguntei enquanto segurei Charlie contra mim. "Papai vai ter que mantê-lo lá dentro, mas tudo bem. Isso significa apenas que a mamãe começa a lavar suas mãos e pés pequenos e deixa-lo cheirando limpinho.

"E a mamãe também", Edward riu quando voltou para o banheiro. Ele tinha todas as roupas em um braço... e a cadeira de segurança de Charlie no outro. Eu só não poderia despir o meu filho ou mantê-lo no chuveiro, como ele tinha que sentar e esperar por seu pai do que ser despido por sua mãe. Eu segurei Charlie apertado contra mim, tentando pensar só nele e afastando a tristeza que eu estava sentindo.

Edward arrumou a banheira de Charlie, certificando-se que foi longe o suficiente sobre o balcão para ser seguro. Passei Charlie para ele, desejando que eu pudesse me curvar na distância pequena que seria necessária para a fivela de segurança de Charlie.

"O que você está pensando?" Edward perguntou quando ele puxou camisa de Charlie polo azul minúsculo sobre sua cabeça.

"Apenas pronto para tomar banho e tirar o cheiro", eu disse, tentando sorrir.

"Por que você não tira a roupa, enquanto eu deixo o bebê pronto?" Edward sugeriu.

Ele puxou o shortinho cáqui de Charlie e os meus olhos se pousaram no band-aid na sua pequena coxa. Eu tive que lutar contra as lágrimas enquanto corria levemente meu dedo sobre ele. Meu menino tinha levado uma injeção e eu não tinha estado lá para fazer ele se sentir melhor.

"Bella, eu te juro que não o machucou muito", Edward disse baixinho, esfregando minhas costas com a mão livre.

"Você sabe se ele se lembrar e tiver medo de agulhas na sua vida, vou lhe ensinar a culpá-lo," eu provoquei, tentando clarear o meu estado de espírito.

Edward riu ao colocar Charlie delicadamente sobre um pano no balcão. "Se eu concordar em assumir a culpa, você vai deixar de me chamar de 'Tutor-boy'?"

"Não em sua vida", eu ri enquanto tirava a fralda de Charlie. Eu estava observando atentamente nosso bebê, enquanto conversávamos, mas Edward estava ocupado olhando para mim e Charlie tinha boa pontaria. Eu cobri minha boca, tentando não rir, mas aquela mancha molhada na frente da camisa de Edward era demais.

Pobre Edward parecia tão chocado enquanto os seus olhos se lançaram entre a sua roupa, e nosso filho.

"Querido, você acabou de ser batizado", eu disse, só deixando escapar um pequeno riso.

Edward bufou e balançou a cabeça enquanto olhou para Charlie. "Você sujou mamãe e papai. Você está feliz agora?"

Bracinhos A maneira de Charlie e as pernas estavam bombeando parecia muito claro "sim" para mim.

Edward decidiu prender a fralda Charlie de volta agora e então ele tirou a camisa suja. Comecei a tentar a tirar a minha própria roupa, esperando que eu pudesse, pelo menos, tirar a minha camisa e sutiã hoje.

Eu tirei a camisa, mas eu não conseguia puxar os braços atrás das costas, sem causar-me dor. Então eu desisti e me dediquei a fazer caretas para Charlie enquanto Edward se despia. "Seus lábios tremeram, hoje, Edward. Eu realmente acho que ele está chegando perto de sorrir para nós."

"Você está indo para ter uma festa quando isso finalmente acontece, não vai?" Edward brincou, sorrindo para mim.

"Lamento que os marcos do nosso bebê são tão emocionantes para mim", eu disse sarcasticamente.

"Eles são para mim também amor, mas você olha para a frente mais além do que eu posso compreender."

"Bem, agora, ele praticamente faz a mesma cara de sempre. Mas uma vez que ele aprender a sorrir, nós podemos realmente saber o que ele mais gosta e o que é apenas bem", eu expliquei. "Eu quero este pequeno homem seja o mais feliz possível, mas primeiro, ele tem que me dizer o que lhe faz feliz."

"Bella, você está pronta?" Edward perguntou,de pé atrás de mim com as mãos nos meus ombros.

"Sim, claro", respondi, tentando afastar a minha frustração. Sim, eu estava mais uma vez, completamente dependente de Edward, mas eu tinha que ficar me lembrando que eu estava viva e Charlie era perfeitamente saudável e essas eram as coisas que importavam. Era tão mais fácil dizer do que fazer!

Uma vez que Edward colocou toda nossa roupa suja dentro do cesto, levou Charlie fora de sua cadeira, deixou a fralda cair no lixo, e entramos no banho juntos. Assim que os pezinhos de Charlie encontraram a água, ele começou a movimentar seus braços e pernas, ainda mais rápido lançando gotas de água por todo o lado e fazendo Edward e eu rir.

"Eu não consigo esquecer o quanto ele ama a água. Assim que ele tiver idade suficiente vamos ensiná-lo a nadar", eu disse a Edward.

"Nessa época será inverno, por isso vamos ter que esperar até o próximo verão. Eles podem aprender muito cedo, você sabia."

"Não, eu não sei. Mas obrigada por compartilhar o conhecimento, Tutor-boy", eu provoquei.

"Obrigado por me comprar o livro que me falou sobre isso", ele riu.

O pé de Charlie bateu perfeitamente na água que caindo e a pulverizando a água do chute no meu rosto. Senti minha boca formar um perfeito "O" de choque e, em seguida, Edward e eu estávamos mais uma vez, rindo. Nós rimos bastante durante todo o tempo do banho de Charlie, amando o jeito que ele estava tão contente em sentar nos braços de Edward e deixar-me lavá-lo.

Assim que Charlie estava limpo, Edward saiu do chuveiro com ele para que pudesse deixar o bebê secou e passar para Esme. Eu fiquei sob a água, deixando-a bater contra os meus ombros e costas enquanto ouvia Edward falando baixinho com o bebé.

Mais uma vez, encontrei-me sentindo-me um pouco inútil. Eu não poderia mesmo ter o meu próprio bebê fora do chuveiro e secá-lo porque eu ainda estava fraca. O médico continuou assegurando-me que iria ficar melhor e que era apenas um efeito de todo o sangue que tinha perdido. Mas isso não me faz sentir melhor sobre ser um perigo para meu filho. Ele poderia escapar dos meus braços, ou eu poderia cair, segurando-o...

E lá estava eu apenas fazendo nada para o meu menino e eu já estava mandando-o fora pela noite. E no dia em que tinha tido uma injeção sem mim lá. Eu realmente era a pior mãe do mundo. Virei o rosto no chuveiro, contente de que Edward tinha ido e eu poderia chorar em paz. Eu me inclinei minha cabeça para frente contra o azulejo frio, tentando me acalmar um pouco.

Meus olhos foram para baixo e vi a minha cicatriz, pela primeira vez. Era vermelha em alguns pontos e roxa em outros, com um aspecto ligeiramente enrugado. Havia faixas encharcadas de sangue ao longo do comprimento da cicatriz, apenas as pontas estavam ainda da cor branca natural. Nenhum ferimento que eu já recebi da minha falta de jeito jamais pareceu tão nojento. E isso era quatro semanas mais tarde! Oh, Deus! Edward tinha sido forçado a olhar para isto toda vez que ele me deu um banho de esponja. Ele nunca ia querer me ver nua novamente quando já não tivesse que me ajudar.

Meu choro se tornou forte fazendo-me tremer e eu tinha completamente me apoiado na parede para apoio. Eu não podia sequer chorar sem precisar de ajuda! Eu queria estar irritada com isso, e raiva e protestar contra, mas eu simplesmente não tinha energia em mim.

Uma mão macia e uma toalha macia tocou minhas costas, e pela primeira vez, Edward não tentou torná-lo melhor. Ele secou minhas costas e, em seguida, silenciosamente me passou a toalha para que eu pudesse pelo menos tentar fazer alguma coisa. Eu controlei o meu rosto, braços e peito antes de ter que dar a toalha de volta. Eu não poderia mesmo pôr-me a limpar perto da minha cicatriz, eu realmente tinha caído nisso. A independente Bella Cullen tinha se transformado em uma concha patética de si mesma.

Quando Edward delicadamente passou a toalha em volta da minha cicatriz, limpando as bordas, sem nem mesmo tocá-lo, percebi que eu estava pensando sobre tudo isso era errado. Edward não estava fazendo nada disso, pois ele tinha que fazer. Ele não estava mesmo fazendo isso porque queria, ele iria levar tudo isso para si mesmo para que eu pudesse ficar saudável. Não, Edward era tão doce e tomava um cuidado tão grande comigo porque ele me amava incondicionalmente e completamente. E eu o amava tanto, eu faria isso por ele em um segundo, se as coisas se invertessem.

Uma vez que estávamos secos e vestidos, deitamos sobre a cama e Edward ligou a televisão. Ele achou "A Pequena Loja dos Horrores" passando em um canal e nós decidimos ver que desde onde estava. Eu não ri tanto quanto eu normalmente teria feito, mas neste momento, qualquer riso era uma coisa boa.

Edward bocejou enquanto créditos rolaram no filme mais tarde naquela noite. "O que mais você gostaria de assistir? "

"Eu tinha uma espécie de esperança que pudéssemos conversar," eu disse, minha voz, oscilando um pouco com o meu nervosismo. Esme me disse para confiar em Edward e deixá-lo me ajudar com isso, mas eu não tinha certeza de como explicar isso.

Edward desligou a televisão e jogou o controle remoto na borda da cama. "Será que ainda lembro como ter uma conversa que não é cheio de falar arrulho e o bebê?", ele brincou enquanto sorriu para mim.

"Eu acho que nós vamos conseguir", eu disse, sorrindo de volta enquanto ele repousava a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu imediatamente comecei a tocar em seu cabelo, feliz por estar fazendo algo tão normal, mesmo que apenas por um momento. "Eu te amo", eu disse a ele.

"Eu também te amo, Bella".

"Não, eu quero dizer, eu realmente amo você, Edward. Eu preciso que você entenda o quanto eu quero dizer isso. Não são apenas palavras que eu digo para você, porque você é meu marido. Eu digo isso porque meu coração está tão cheio de carinho e amor por você que parece que não conseguirei segurá-la o tempo todo. Eu nunca pensei que meu coração poderia aguentar amar um monte de gente, mas tem isso de que ele não tem só amor por todos da nossa família, tem este toda a outra parte que é só para você."

Edward inclinou-se sobre o cotovelo e sorriu para mim tão docemente que trouxe lágrimas frescas aos meus olhos. "Isso é exatamente como você me faz sentir, Isabella. Você me ajudou a ter uma vida que eu nunca sonhei que era possível. E então você foi além, e nos deu um lindo menino saudável."

Eu fiz uma careta, imaginando como ele poderia me manter em alta, depois de tudo o que eu fiz para ele. Primeiro, o humor, e, em seguida, James, e agora ter que praticamente cuidar de Charlie sozinho.

"Por que você está franzindo a testa, amor?", ele perguntou, acariciando meu rosto com a mão.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma e explicar-lhe os meus sentimentos. "Eu me sinto como um fracasso, Edward. Eu sou mãe de Charlie, mas eu faço quase nada para ele. Eu não posso nem alimentá-lo corretamente. Todo mundo fica me dizendo que é apenas temporário, como que de alguma forma apagasse o quão mal eu me sinto sobre isso. Esme é a única que não me diz isso. Ela concorda que é chato e me diz como ela ficou, e então ela me conta como se sentiu quando finalmente ficou melhor."

"Você passou o último mês da gravidez, falando sobre todas as coisas que você mal podia esperar para fazer com ele. De repente tem tudo isso tirado de você, eu posso entender como isso pode deixá-la perturbada. Mas você nunca, nunca deve se sentir como um fracasso, Bella. Você pode não ser capaz de fazer muito nesse segundo, mas você já fez a parte mais que importante. Você viveu. Para _mim_, isso é vale a pena completamente, ter as fraldas e a alimentação, acordar a meia-noite sozinho." Seus olhos esmeralda combinavam com suas palavras, mostrando nada além de amor.

"Significa muito para mim que você se esforce para entender."

"Eu aprendi que eu sou mais útil para você quando ouço do que quando eu tento consertar tudo. Acredito que se você realmente quer minha ajuda, você vai me pedir. Às vezes é difícil esperar porque eu sei como você pode ser teimosa, mas também sei que você não quer perder um minuto da nossa vida juntos, ou com Charlie."

"Edward, você poderia me dizer como se sente?" Eu perguntei, mordendo nervosamente o meu lábio. Eu realmente queria saber, mas eu não tinha certeza se ele seria capaz de falar sobre isso ainda. Ele tinha levado quatro semanas para chegar a ter coragem de falar sobre isso e eu era a única curiosa.

"Eu estou realmente tentando apenas ser feliz tendo você e o bebê, mas às vezes... às vezes eu olho para você e penso em como cheguei perto de te perder." Ele balançou à cabeça um pouco enquanto lutava para engolir. "Bella, eu nunca estive tão assustado na minha vida. Eu não podia respirar e meu peito doía, sentia que Emmett estava ao meu lado. E eu não podia sequer olhá-lo. Quando o médico finalmente me levou de volta para seu quarto, ele continuava tentando falar comigo, mas tudo que eu queria era vê-la novamente, e te tocar. Eu precisava de uma prova de que tinha mantido sua promessa e ficado comigo."

Eu enxuguei as suas lágrimas e o abracei da melhor forma que pude. "Eu te amo e sinto muito ter assustado você."

"Não é como se você tivesse feito isso de propósito."

"Não", riu. "Eu nunca iria pegar isso como uma forma de torturar alguém. Eu prefiro deixar que Alice escolher suas roupas."

"Tenho certeza que ela sente falta dessa capacidade," Edward riu, beijando minha testa.

Peguei sua mão e segurei-a firmemente na minha. "Assim como você faz esses pensamentos irem embora, Edward? Como você encontrar uma maneira de ser feliz quando ainda está magoado daquele dia? "

"Quando eu estava limpando o sótão com a minha mãe, eu acabei perguntando a ela sobre sua vida depois que ela e eu estávamos fora do hospital. Ela disse que passou algum tempo muito irritada, mas ela finalmente encontrou uma maneira de aceitar o que havia acontecido com ela. Ela disse que só ficava se lembrando que quando está ocupado vivendo sua vida, você não tem tempo suficiente para se preocupar com o 'deveria ter'. Então eu decidi ouvir a minha mãe e dar um tentativa a mim mesmo. "

"Estou contente que o ajude. E eu acho que quero tentar fazer isso sozinha."

"Existe algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar, Bella? Existe alguma maneira que eu possa ajudá-la a se sentir mais envolvida com Charlie?"

"Agora, eu realmente acho que você está fazendo tudo o que pode. Mas talvez você possa concordar que é hora de eu começar a ficar com você durante a noite. Você vai voltar para a escola em um par de semanas e você não vai ser capaz de trabalhar o dia todo e ficar com o bebê durante toda a noite. E Esme já se ofereceu para me ajudar com o bebê. Você poderia passar a noite com a gente e depois, quando chegou à hora de ir para a cama, pode ir lá pra cima, para o nosso quarto e Esme, e eu vamos lidar com o bebê. "

"Primeiro de tudo, eu não vou dormir longe de você. Eu nem vou conseguir dormir sem você ao meu lado. Não agora", ele disse. Seus olhos verdes estavam tão cheios de emoção que os meus próprios ficaram úmidos novamente. "Em segundo lugar, eu sou um super-herói, lembra? Eu posso lidar com um pequeno bebê e meu trabalho sem suar a camisa."

Eu ri para ele. "Você vai engolir essas palavras, Edward Cullen. Assim quase encostar o seu rosto em um travesseiro você vai desmaiar de cansaço."

Ele fingiu estar mesmo magoado, colocando a mão sobre o coração. "Tenha um pouco de fé em mim, Bella."

"Eu tenho toneladas de fé em você, querido", eu disse docemente. "Só não tanto na sua resistência", eu acrescentei com um sorriso travesso.

Sorriso de Edward era perverso quando ele inclinou-se, sussurrando em meu ouvido sedutoramente. "É só posso esperar até que esteja curada e segura, amor. Eu vou provar para você quanta resistência eu tenho."

Eu não pude parar minha reação a suas palavras e eu comecei a chorar, as imagens da minha cicatriz em minha mente.

Edward olhou-me em pânico, enquanto tentava descobrir o que fazer com as mãos pois ele não poderia simplesmente me levar em seus braços. "Bella? O que eu disse? O que há de errado?"

"Como você pode querer isso? Eu estou horrível", eu chorei.

"Não, amor," Ele falou suavemente, descansando a cabeça junto a minha e colocando o braço sobre meu peito. "Você está linda, como sempre."

"Pare com isso, Edward", eu implorei. "Pare de ser bom! Eu vi a cicatriz."

"Você viu o lembrete de que você trouxe um bebê para o mundo, e sobreviveu a uma situação de risco de vida. Você viu alguma coisa que ainda cura e não vai estar tão áspero quando os dias passarem e se recuperar mais", ele disse suavemente, tentando enxugar minhas lágrimas. "Quando olho para a sua cicatriz, eu vejo o quanto você me ama. Duvido que o Dr. Johnson lhe disse isso, mas eu juro que eu estou te dizendo a verdade. Quando ele me levou para seu quarto depois, ele me disse que se você não tivesse lutado, ele não teria sido capaz de salvá-la. Então, para mim, sua cicatriz é apenas um sinal de quão forte você lutou para ficar comigo. "

Eu não disse nada de volta — eu simplesmente deixei Edward me abraçar e me consolar quando eu pensei sobre como ele via a minha cicatriz. Duas pessoas olhando para a mesma coisa, mas percebendo duas coisas diferentes. Acho que foi exatamente por isso que Esme empurrou-me tanto para conversar com Edward. Ela sabia que ele teria uma visão diferente disso, se eu pudesse encontrar uma maneira de conciliar nossos pontos de vista diferentes, então eu poderia começar-me a seguir esse conselho que Esme havia compartilhado com Edward. E eu _gostaria _de encontrar um caminho. Eu era Bella Cullen, afinal— a mulher mais teimosa em nossa família.

* * *

**Desculpe pela demora... a fic tem mais 17 capítulos ainda, mas quero tentar postar ela pelo menos 3 vezes por semana, isso depende também de vocês, me ajudando a levar a fic para frente ok.**

**Vou dar uma dica do próximo capítulo: SORRISO!**

**Beijos amores s2  
**


	39. O Primeiro Sorriso do Bebê: Bella&Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 39 – O Primeiro Sorriso do Beb****ê**

**Bella PDV**

O quarto estava tão silencioso, preenchido apenas com os sons da respiração profunda de Edward enquanto ele dormia e o meu muito mais leve enquanto olhava para o teto. Eu sabia que não podia ser mais cedo do que seis da manhã e também sabia que meu filho iria acordar por agora. Ele sempre acordava entre 05:45 e 06:30. Eu queria ir buscá-lo, mas eu não conseguia me levantar sozinha ou sem acordar Edward. Ele merecia dormir tão profundamente, com todo o trabalho que ele estava fazendo para cuidar de Charlie e eu.

A noite passada tinha sido a primeira vez que Edward e eu tínhamos conversado muito desde que o bebê havia nascido. Tinha sido uma conversa tensa, muitas vezes interrompida por meu choro, mas eu estava feliz que eu tinha sido capaz de falar com ele sobre meus sentimentos. E, ouvindo o seu ponto de vista tinha definitivamente me ajudado a me sentir um pouco melhor sobre toda essa situação. Foi bom saber que ele ainda me via como sendo bonita e que ele realmente acreditava que eu estava sendo a melhor mãe que poderia ser dadas as circunstâncias.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Esme espiou. "Bella?", ela chamou baixinho.

"Eu estou acordada," eu sussurrei. "Edward ainda está dormindo."

Ela entrou no quarto, sorrindo ao ver seu filho dormindo profundamente e abraçando o travesseiro. "Ótimo. Ele precisa recuperar o atraso em seu descanso. Embora, eu tive uma sensação que você poderia estar acordada. Gostaria de descer comigo? Você pode alimentar Charlie e conversar com Carlisle e eu."

Sorri largo—como se alguém precisasse me perguntar se eu queria ter um tempo com meu filho. "Eu adoraria. Muito obrigada."

Esme me ajudou a levantar da cama e consegui ficar em pé, sem fazer qualquer barulho. Se Edward ouvisse o menor barulho vindo de mim, eu sabia que ele acordaria em um instante.

"Então vocês dois tiveram uma noite agradável?" Esme perguntou enquanto descíamos as escadas juntas.

"Foi uma boa noite", eu respondi. "Nós conversamos sobre o que aconteceu e sobre como eu estou me sentindo agora. Ouvir seu ponto de vista significou muito para mim e eu estou feliz, de ter falado com ele sobre isso. Ele fez tudo tão fácil também, Esme. Ele realmente me ouviu, e não tentou discutir comigo sobre como eu me sentia. Ele apenas me disse o seu ponto de vista e o que isso era. E ele me disse que o conselho que você deu sobre como viver a vida e estar ocupado demais para se arrepender."

"Ótimo. Fico feliz que vocês dois foram capazes de conversar livremente e ajudar um ao outro. Você já parece muito mais leve do que ontem. Só sei que está longe de acabar, Bella. Você vai ficar irritada com isso antes de começar a realmente curá-lo. E quando isso acontecer, você não pode deixar se sentir culpada. Você tem o direito a ter essa raiva. Eu certamente tinha direito da minha."

Caminhamos até a cozinha e eu imediatamente explodi em gargalhadas. Carlisle, meu vaidoso e correto sofro, ainda estava de pijama, com o cabelo completamente desgrenhado, e ele estava fazendo as mais bobas caretas para o meu menino.

"Bom dia, Bella", ele riu, me olhando por cima da cabeça de Charlie.

"Bom dia, Carlisle," eu respondi, abaixando-me cuidadosamente na cadeira ao lado dele. "Está se divertindo?"

"Com um neto tão doce como este pequeno homem, como poderia não estar?", ele perguntou, entregando-me o meu bebê. "Mas acho que ele está pronto para obter alguma atenção de sua mãe."

"Olá, homenzinho," eu murmurei, abraçando o bebê próximo a mim. "Mamãe sentiu sua falta na noite passada. Dormiu bem com a vovó e o vovô?"

"Ele era uma coruja como de costume", Esme riu. "Fizemos o que Edward disse, e deixamos as luzes apagadas."

"Mas não pude resistir a falar com ele um pouco," Carlisle acrescentou. "Não mais do que poderíamos resistir quando Edward ou Alice tinham essa idade."

"Eu duvido que teria feito muita diferença", disse. "Vai levar um par de noites para ele começar a ter uma idéia disso de qualquer maneira. Nós vamos mantê-lo um pouco acordado hoje, para que ele à noite esteja cansado."

"Aqui está a sua mamadeira, querido", Esme disse e o colocou sobre a mesa. "E o seu pano", ela acrescentou, colocando sobre o meu ombro.

"Certo pequeno homem. Eu quero que você mantenha isso dentro da sua pequena barriga hoje. Não jogue na mamãe no início do dia," eu disse, enquanto ele fechou a boca pequena em sua mamadeira.

"Nós estamos indo para Alice e Jasper para visitar e dar a Jasper algum alívio de Lily", Esme riu enquanto sentou-se com uma xícara de café. "Ele não chegou a perceber com o que estava concordando em quando ele se ofereceu para cuidar de Lily enquanto Emmett e Rosalie fossem para sua viagem."

Meu irmão e Alice estavam se dando muito bem no último par de meses e nós finalmente descobrimos o porquê. Alice ajudou Emmett a planejar uma longa semana de longe para apenas Rose e ele. Ele a tinha levado para Santa Cruz, na Califórnia, para passar alguns dias em uma casa na praia.

"Parece que o trabalho de uma Alice muito grávida misturado com as demandas de uma criança de quase dois anos são mais do que o pobre Jasper pode" Carlisle riu.

"Isso não é bom presságio para quando os gêmeos chegarem", eu disse, rindo um pouco.

"Sim, mas o fato de que eles não serão capazes de se mover estará a seu favor," Carlisle respondeu.

"Nós pensamos que seria bom se todos nós fossemos", Esme disse.

"Eu acho que seria uma ótima idéia, mas eu não sei sobre Edward", eu respondi. "Ele tem sido muito agradável ultimamente sobre o passeio, mas eu não sei se isso se estende para mim realmente saindo da propriedade," eu brinquei.

"Vamos convencê-lo", Carlisle me assegurou. "Você precisa de uma mudança de cenário, e ele precisa visitar sua irmã."

"Ouvi Charlie?" Eu murmurei enquanto o levantei para o meu ombro. "Seu primeiro passeio, onde a mamãe realmente vai", eu disse, levemente tapinhas em suas costas pouco.

"Quem vai passear?" Edward bocejou enquanto entrou na cozinha.

"Nós vamos visitar a tia Alice e tio Jasper", eu disse enquanto Charlie arrotava.

"Deus, isso fede," Edward resmungou, acenando com a mão na frente do rosto.

"Isso é o que você ganha se tenta beijá-lo, enquanto eu o estou fazendo arrotar," eu ri. Mudei Charlie do meu ombro e fiz com que seu rostinho estivesse limpo. "Papai é um bobo, não é?"

Charlie balançou a cabeça em minhas mãos, colocando os olhos castanhos dele sobre o rosto de Edward.

"Você vê o seu pai pequeno homem?" eu perguntei. Os pequenos lábios de Charlie tremeram como fez ontem à tarde. "Edward, você viu isso? Eu estou lhe dizendo que ele vai descobrir e sorrir a qualquer segundo agora."

Edward levantou Charlie, segurando-o perto e balançando um pouco. "É mesmo? Você vai sorrir para a mamãe?" A única resposta que o bebê deu foi outro arroto. "Eu acho que é apenas o gás, Bella," Edward riu.

"Eu não estava errado, de que ele era um garoto e eu não estou errado sobre essa coisa," eu disse sorrindo.

Ele riu novamente, enquanto beijou meu rosto. "Vamos ver amor."

"De qualquer maneira," eu disse, tentando ignorar a sua provocação. "O que você acha de passar o dia na casa da Alice e Jasper?"

Edward encolheu os ombros enquanto Charlie tentou colocar sua mão na boca de seu pai. "Contanto que você realmente se sinta bem, especialmente com a pequena Lily correndo, está tudo bem pra mim."

"Está resolvido, então", Esme disse alegremente. "Vocês três podem tomar seu tempo se arrumando e nós vamos sair daqui as dez ou mais. Entretanto, nós felizmente estamos devolvendo o bebê para você dois e vamos estar lá em cima precisarem de nós. "

"Obrigado novamente por cuidar dele ontem à noite," Edward disse enquanto seus pais se levantaram da mesa.

"A qualquer hora, filho", Carlisle respondeu, batendo no ombro de Edward enquanto passou por trás dele.

Edward sentou no lugar que seu pai estava puxando para mais perto da minha cadeira. "Como você está essa manhã?"

"Eu sou bem. Eu estava esperando que você realmente dormisse esta manhã."

Ele se inclinou para frente, tocando sua testa na minha. "Eu lhe disse ontem à noite, Bella, eu não consigo dormir sem você perto de mim."

"Eu te amo", eu respondi, desejando que soubesse mais o que dizer para aliviar sua dor.

"Eu te amo mais", ele sussurrou enquanto inclinou a cabeça. Ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus e me deu o beijo mais doce.

"Por que não posso pegar Charlie e achar-nos alguma coisa para o café da manhã?"

Ele me beijou mais uma vez e depois me entregou de volta o nosso filho. Charlie gemeu e segurou firme com seu punho na camisa de Edward.

"Oh, ele sente falta do seu pai," eu disse, fungando um pouco. "Isso é tão doce." Meu Deus, essas emoções eram ridículas. Eles estavam me deixando louca e Esme disse que eu não estaria boa com elas até ficar zangada. Tão assustada quanto eu estava para passar por isso, seria bom estar completamente pronta e avançar.

**Edward PDV**

Eu sorri enquanto Bella fungou e enxugou os olhos. Pelo menos essas eram lágrimas de felicidade e não aquelas perdidas da noite passada. Meus pais tinham me avisado que Bella teria humor muito semelhante do começo, quando ela tinha ficado grávida e que eu deveria fazer o meu melhor para fazer as coisas até que ela pedisse por mim. No entanto, às vezes era tão difícil fazer isso. Ainda assim, ela conversou comigo ontem à noite, confiando os seus sentimentos de vergonha e fracasso. Eu só podia esperar que ela tivesse me ouvido em troca e acreditasse no que eu lhe tinha dito. Ela realmente era uma mãe maravilhosa e eu sabia que ela iria melhorar, pois ela iria curar e ser capaz de fazer mais.

E pensar que o meu anjo tinha pensado por um segundo que ela não era mais bonita por causa de sua cicatriz! Eu quis dizer cada palavra do que disse a ela na noite passada—que a cicatriz era apenas um sinal do nosso amor um pelo outro.

Eu empurrei esses pensamentos longe, focando na minha Bella neste momento. Ela já sentiu como se não estivesse tão perto do bebê, como eu era então eu tentei arrumar uma forma de fazê-la sentir-se melhor sobre a reação de Charlie comigo. "Ele só está fazendo isso porque eu era o último,"e u disse a ela. Inclinei-me para baixo e coloquei o bebê nos seus braços, tirando a minha camisa dos seus pequenos dedos. "Papai só vai estar lá fazendo o café."

"Está bem pequeno homem," Bella murmurou, tentando acalmar o bebê. "Edward, você poderia virar minha cadeira de modo que ele possa ver você."

Fiz o que ela pediu e então fui até a geladeira para ver o que poderíamos ter para o café da manhã.

"Olha, lá está ele. Ali está o papai", Bella disse suavemente.

Charlie parou de choramingar e eu levei isso como significado de que ele me encontrou novamente com os seus olhinhos castanhos.

"Você está assim, pequeno", Bella riu. "Mas eu entendo. Eu amo o seu pai como um louca também. Será que essa vai ser a sua primeira palavra? Você vai dizer: 'papai' antes de dizer mais alguma coisa?"

"Não lhe dê idéias como esta", eu avisei, debatendo internamente em pães ou ovos. "Você não vai ter ninguém para culpar além de você mesma quando ele fizer dessa a sua primeira palavra."

"Papai é tão bobo," Bella disse Charlie. "Você gosta disso, não é? Papai."

Bella respirou fundo e de repente eu resisti ao impulso de me levantar e olhar por cima. Eu tive que fazer mais um esforço para deixá-la fazer as coisas sem que eu corresse para ela. Eu tinha que acreditar que se ela precisasse de mim, ela iria pedir.

"Edward vem aqui", Bella gritou entusiasmada.

"Estou à procura de alimentos para o café da manhã," eu disse, provocando-a agora que eu sabia que ela estava bem.

"Só venha aqui para que eu possa mostrar o que nosso filho fez", ela exigiu.

Fechei a porta da geladeira e andei até a minha família, agachando na frente de Bella e Charlie. Seus pequenos braços e pernas estavam se movendo e eu peguei um de seus pés na minha mão, brincando, agitando um pouco. "O que você fez agora, homenzinho?"

"Charlie, papai pegou seu pé. Diga ao papai para lhe dar de volta ", Bella disse.

Eu assisti com admiração quando meu filho sorriu para mim pela primeira vez, mostrando sua pequena gengiva e língua rosada.

"Bella! Quando ele começou a fazer isso?" Eu perguntei, delicadamente pegando-o e segurando-o em meus braços.

"Só agora! Quando eu lhe disse que você estava sendo bobo. Assim que eu disse a palavra 'papai', ele começou a sorrir." Ela estava sorrindo tanto como não tinha sorrido em um longo tempo.

"Essa é de longe a coisa mais legal que eu já vi", eu admiti.

"Muito engraçado considerando que você pensou que estava no _Fantasma da Ópera_ a poucos anos atrás."

"Níveis completamente diferentes, Bella." Abracei Charlie, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Obrigado por fazer a sua mamãe sorriso tanto", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Bella esticou a mão e fez cócegas debaixo do queixo de Charlie. "Não parece assim tão longe. E sobre 'mamãe'? Você vai sorrir para a mamãe, meu pequeno?", ela perguntou, beijando as costas da pequena mão de Charlie. "Não", ela suspirou. E então ela começou a sorrir novamente. "Papai, você está com o homenzinho?"

Charlie abriu a boca e sorriu largamente, fazendo Bella ter um ataque de risos.

"Acho que você realmente gosta disso?" Eu brinquei, rindo para ela.

"Ele está sorrindo, Edward! E é a sua primeira coisa que eu realmente experimentei primeiro."

"Então você também deve ser o único a escrever sobre isso em seu livro 'bebê'."

"Mas a sua letra é melhor do que a minha e eu quero que Charlie possa lê-lo algum dia. Então só vou dizer o que eu gostaria de dizer."

"Soa como um grande acordo, amor."

"Obrigada, querido. Agora dê o meu bebê de volta", ela disse, sorrindo enquanto esticava suas mãos.

"Que bebê?" Eu brinquei, inclinando para longe dela.

"Cullen, não me faça te machucar", alertou. Eu poderia ter me preocupado se ela não tivesse um sorriso tão largo.

"O que você acha Charlie? Você quer ver sua mãe?" Eu perguntei, olhando para seu rostinho. Eu adorava que ele tinha os olhos de Bella, tão brilhantes e curiosos o tempo todo.

Charlie começou a balançar os braços e as pernas e eu soube que era um "sim" no seu mundinho, por isso passei-o para Bella. Ele imediatamente se acalmou, aninhado seu rosto logo acima do seu coração e agarrando sua camisa com suas pequenas mãos. Bella colocou sua bochecha contra sua cabeça e fechou os olhos, o sorriso ainda no seu belo rosto.

"Ele adora quando você o segura", disse ela. "Eu sei que não se sente como se fizesse muita coisa agora, mas talvez você possa ter um conforto no fato de que Charlie gosta de tudo que você faz com ele, não importa quão pequeno seja."

Os olhos de Bella se abriram enquanto ela estendeu a mão, pegando o meus e apertando os meus dedos. "Obrigada."

"Por quê?"

"Por manter-me tão envolvida com Charlie, como você pode. Isso significa muito, Edward."

"Basta lembrar disso para a próxima vez que você ficar brava comigo", eu brinquei, inclinando e beijando os seus lábios. "Agora, você quer ovos ou pães no café da manhã?"

**Bella PDV**

"A baguete com queijo cremoso, por favor," eu disse a ele. "Oh, e café!" Eu acrescentei. "Eu amo o que eu posso ter o meu café novamente. E logo que eu estiver em meus pés, eu vou fazer todas as refeições durante um mês para lhe dar uma pausa. "

"Eu vou lhe assegurar disso", Edward disse enquanto foi para o fogão.

"Quando Charlie começar a comer alimentos sólidos, temos que levá-lo para comer waffles. Ele vai adorar isso. E Em tem que estar lá pela primeira vez desde que foi quem me levou lá primeiro." eu pressionei meus lábios na cabeça de Charlie, amando como era a sensação de apenas tê-lo contra mim." Vai ser muito divertido ir com o tio Em e tia Rose e Lily Bear."

"O lugar nunca mais será o mesmo outra vez", Edward riu.

"Você quer falar sobre as coisas mudando, é só esperar até a tia Alice ter aqueles bebês que estão crescendo. Três bebês que usam fraldas e uma criança em formação de penico. Os acolhimentos para família nunca mais serão o mesmo novamente."

"Eles estão ensinando a Lily a usar penico?"

"Sim", eu ri. "Rose está cansada de tentar manter a fralda em Lily que está usando isso. Você pode acreditar que essa menina vai fazer dois anos em pouco mais de um mês?"

"Eles crescem rápido."

"Oh, não diga isso", eu implorei, abraçando meu bebê. "Eu não quero pensar que essa essa fase com Charlie vai passar mais rápido."

"Você sabe, você não tem que voltar ao trabalho", Edward disse, tentando seu melhor para parecer casual. Mas nós sabíamos que ele realmente queria que eu ficasse em casa com Charlie. Ele estava preocupado comigo perdendo experiências com o nosso homenzinho. Não era como se eu tivesse que tomar uma decisão agora ou nada. Eu tinha até meados de novembro para deixar o colégio saber se eu poderia voltar para o semestre em janeiro.

"Não vamos falar sobre o trabalho agora. Vamos apenas tomar café juntos e então podemos ir para cima e nos arrumar para sair. Acho que vou abrir mão de minha caminhada matinal e salvar a minha energia."

"Você tem alguma idéia de quanto devemos arrumar para Charlie?" Edward perguntou, fixando os alimentos sobre a mesa.

"Não faço a menor idéia", eu ri. "Espero que Rosalie esteja aproveitando a viagem com Emmett. Eu realmente espero que ele esteja sendo doce e saindo da rotina de bobão".

"Tenho certeza que eles estão tendo um excelente momento. Se não fosse por Lily, provavelmente não iríamos nem ouvir falar deles."

"Sim, eu me pergunto quantas vezes Em pediu para verificar a sua princesa".

"Você quer que eu segure Charlie enquanto você come?" Edward perguntou, colocando nossas canecas de café na mesa.

"Eu posso controlar uma baguete e um bebê, ao mesmo tempo," eu assegurei a ele. "Além disso, ele está confortável, papai. Não o faça se mover."

"Tudo bem", ele riu. "Mas deixe-me saber se você mudar de idéia. Ele pode ser muito quando fica animado."

"Não há nada na cozinha para animá-lo tanto. E com sua rotina de coruja, ele provavelmente vai cochilar. Eu estava pensando que, enquanto estivermos na Alice, devemos tentar manter Charlie entretido e acordado a fim de que ele provavelmente vai dormir esta noite."

"Espero que possamos colocá-lo de volta na programação rapidamente."

"A culpa é sua", eu brinquei, sorrindo para Edward. "Você foi o único que continuava dizendo todas essas coisas sobre ele ser uma coruja quando eu estava grávida dele."

"Eu acho que ele leva isso da sua avó Renee. O Em que disse, ela ficava animada e queria fazer as coisas à noite."

"Sim, ela era assim", eu concordei, sorrindo ao pensar em minha mãe. "Você não vai conhecê-la pequeno homem. Mas eu sei que ela só iria te amar muito se estivesse aqui. Quando você ficar mais velho e puder se lembrar, eu vou te contar tudo sobre ela e seu avô Charlie. Colocamos o nome dele em você e o do papai, que são os dois homens mais importantes da minha vida. Pensei em acrescentar ao seu nome algo para incluir Tio Emmett, mas então eu precisaria incluir o tio Jasper e o vovô Carlisle, e nenhuma criança deveria ter que ter um nome tão longo e tortuoso."

"O que dizer das mãos que fazem um longo e tortuoso discurso retórico?" Edward brincou, rindo de mim.

Eu só encolhi os ombros e dei uma mordida grande na minha baguete, tão feliz por estar tendo uma manhã tão maravilhosa com meu marido e meu filho. Eu sabia que estava longe de estar boa para lidar com tudo, mas era apenas bom para ter alguma calma e normalidade em meio a todo o caos de um novo bebê e minha saúde.

Duas horas mais tarde, Edward me ajudou a fazer os passos no condomínio de Alice e Jasper, enquanto Esme levava Charlie e Carlisle cuidava das duas bolsas de bebê que acabamos levando para o Charlie. Entre Edward e Esme, eles praticamente tinham embalado tudo que suas mãos encontravam. Carlisle e eu gostamos de rir juntos enquanto os olhava, eles não tinham sido tão divertidos, mas depois Charlie sorriu para eles, tudo foi esquecido e perdoado.

"Oh, você o convenceu!" Alice gritou quando ela colocou os braços ao redor de Edward, e quase levando nós três para o chão.

"Alice", Edward repreendeu. "Você não pode fazer isso! Bella não é completamente estável em seus pés, e você está grávida de 29 semanas!"

"Eu sei como estou grávida, irmãozinho", ela riu. "E eu tenho o controle total de todo esse peso do bebê", disse ela, já voltando ao seu lugar. "Jazzie, eles estão aqui! E eles vieram com Edward, Bella, e o bebê." Ela estatelou-se em sua cadeira e descansou seus pés. "Bells, você pega o sofá. Mãe, você me passe o meu sobrinho e deixe-me cobri-lo de beijos."

"Não deixe marcas de batom no meu bebê", eu a adverti enquanto Edward me ajudou a sentar no sofá.

"Você deve saber que eu uso um duradouro", Alice respondeu. Esme passou meu amor para Alice e o rosto da duende apenas se iluminou. "Como está meu sobrinho?" ela murmurou, apertando a bochecha de Charlie.

"Ele sorriu hoje", eu anunciei feliz. "Quatro vezes para Edward e para mim, e, depois para Carlisle e Esme."

"Ah, eu quero ver!" Alice amuou.

"Pergunte-lhe onde está seu pai." Eu ri.

Alice virou Charlie para que ele pudesse ver todo mundo na sala. "Onde está seu pai, Charlie?" Alice perguntou a ele.

"Edward acene, ou algo assim", disse eu, batendo em seu braço. Ele estava sentado atrás de mim com um par de almofadas no colo dele para mim.

"Ei, pequeno homem," Edward riu, sacudindo a mão enquanto o chamava.

Os olhos de Charlie foram para Edward, e ele imediatamente sorriu, os bracinhos e as pernas balançando.

"Oh!" Alice gritou. "Essa é a coisa mais fofa de todas! Jazzie, eu quero que os nossos bebés a façam isso pra você."

"Fazer o quê?" Jasper bocejou, entrando na sala com Lily empoleirada no seu braço.

"Cansado?" Eu brinquei, sorrindo para ele.

"Ela não pára de se mover", ele suspirou, entregando Lily para Carlisle. "Ela não dormiu bem ontem à noite também. O tráfego de fora estava incomodando."

"Ela nunca ouvia isso a noite antes", Esme disse, beijando a mão de Lily. "Não é todo esse barulho em sua casa ou na minha."

"Independentemente do ruído, nós estamos tendo o divertimento," Jasper disse, sorrindo para sua sobrinha. "Ela está me ajudando a fazer as malas."

"E ele teve o descaramento de dizer que Lily é mais útil do que eu," Alice anunciou, fazendo beicinho, mais uma vez.

"Eu só estava brincando, querida", Jasper disse, esfregando o seu braço levemente. "Além disso, querida, você está fazendo bastante trabalho para esses dois bebês dentro de você", acrescentou ele, amorosamente esfregando seu estômago.

"Quando a casa vai ficar pronta?" Carlisle perguntou enquanto brincou de esconde-esconde com uma Lily rindo. Ela estava de pé atrás de Esme e de abaixava várias vezes para esconder-se dele antes de sair gritando "boo" de seu avô.

"Está quase terminando", Jasper disse com orgulho. "Mais duas semanas e ela estará pronta para nos mudar, Emmett e Rose vão nos ajudar a descompactar, sob supervisão de Alice e nós vamos ter toda a casa pronta a tempo para o chá de bebê. E uma vez que temos todos os itens postos de lado, vamos estar preparados para os bebês."

"Bells, você sabe se vai ser capaz de estar lá?", Alice perguntou.

"Não, desculpe," eu respondi. E eu realmente estava mal. Eu estava tão animada sobre o planejamento do chá de bebê com Rosalie e contribuindo para arrumar. Mas agora eu não tinha certeza se eu iria mesmo chegar a participar.

"No entanto, Bella está indo muito bem, Ali," Edward adicionou rapidamente, não sendo capaz de suportar a visão triste de Alice ou ouvir meu tom triste. Coitadinho! "Se ele ainda está agendado para o fim de semana antes do aniversário de Lily, então ela pode simplesmente fazer isso."

"Ainda no mesmo horário," Alice riu, esfregando as mãos sobre sua barriga grande. "Assim como meus pequenos filhos. Eu disse pra eles e Rose antes de saírem, e agora que eu tenho todos aqui comigo, eu posso dizer a vocês", ela tocou. "Meu médico confirmou minhas suspeitas e nós vamos ter... um menino e uma menina", disse ela, tocando seu lado esquerdo e em seguida o seu direito. "A menos que eles se moveram, então é ao contrário", ela riu.

"Você está mesmo respirando entre as frases?" Edward perguntou, rindo um pouco.

Charlie começou a choramingar e me agarrei na parte de trás do sofá, inclinando o suficiente para Edward para se mover. "Pegue-o para mim, Edward."

"Não, fique parado", Jasper disse, acenando com a mão em nós. "Eu lhe darei a você, Bells." Levantou Charlie de braços de Alice e o abraçou, beijando sua bochecha.

"Eu tenho que me levantar de qualquer maneira," Edward disse. "Ele provavelmente precisa de uma mudança de fraldas."

"Eu vou fazer isso", Jasper ofereceu.

"E eu vou com prazer sentar e desfrutar de não ter que trocar fraldas," Edward riu.

"Eu vou ter ele de volta para você assim que o tracar", Jasper me garantiu enquanto me entregou o cobertor de Charlie.

"A bolsa preta tem fraldas e toalhetes," Esme disse.

Jasper riu enquanto Carlisle lhe entregou a sacola correta e depois ele desapareceu pelo corredor com o meu bebê.

"Bells, não parece tanto se você fosse chorar," Alice disse, sorrindo para mim.

"Não depende de mim", eu ri. "Os hormônios ainda tem o controle sobre minhas emoções. "

"Não estou ansiosa para isso", Alice suspirou.

"Tendo dois bebês, duas vezes mais de choro," Edward riu.

"Bells, bata no meu irmãozinho chato", Alice exigido.

Toquei um dedo contra o seu braço, sorrindo para ele. "Querido, seja gentil com sua irmã."

"Sempre sou bom", disse ele, inclinando-se e beijando minha testa. "Alice simplesmente nem sempre aprecia o meu senso de humor."

"Ehwor", disse Lily, de pé ao meu lado e batendo em seu joelho.

"Ah, ela quase disse seu nome," Eu funguei enquanto Edward levantou Lily em seu colo. "Ela deixou de lado os 'D's'", mas isso é quase o seu nome. Ela está ficando tão grande!"

"Você pode dizer o nome de Tia Bella?" Edward perguntou.

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, os cachos pequenos saltando por toda parte. Edward ajudou-a a se inclinar para frente para que ela pudesse ver o meu rosto, sem cair em mim. "Bewwa", ela disse feliz antes de dar um beijo na minha bochecha.

"Ah! Eu te amo tanto, Lily Bear," eu disse a ela enquanto ela riu nos braços de Edward.

"E aqui está um pequeno homem que te ama", Jasper riu, estabelecendo Charlie no meu peito. "Eu acho que ele vai dormir em você, logo que você colocar seu cobertor em torno dele. Ele estava bocejando muito, quando o limpei."

"Bebê!" Lily gritou de alegria. Edward pegou a mão dela antes que atingisse a cabeça de Charlie.

"Lily Bear desculpe. Você não pode tocar na cabeça do bebê assim. Ele pode se machucar", Edward disse baixinho.

"Chowa?" Lily perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, em uma representação assustadoramente exata de seu pai.

"Sim", Edward concordou. "Pode fazer o bebê chorar."

Lily saiu do colo de Edward e correu para a pilha de brinquedos no chão. Ela encontrou seu cobertor rosa preferido e trouxe-o para o sofá, estendendo sobre a parte de Charlie que ela podia alcançar. "Amo bebê", ela disse, acariciando a borda do seu cobertor.

Eu vi com assombro quando ela tocou em sua pequena mão e ele sorriu para ela, fazendo-a rir. Esta foi apenas a terceira vez que ela tinha conseguido ver Charlie desde que ele nasceu e ela já estava realizando gestos tão doces para seu priminho. Esta nossa família maravilhosa era transbordante de amor e eu me sentia tão sortuda de ser parte disso, e poder compartilhá-la com meu filho. E com alguma sorte, eu seria inteligente o suficiente para lembrar desse sentimento ao atravessar os tempos difíceis pela frente. Eu estava certamente indo tentar!

* * *

**Esse Charlie é muito amor s2 e a Lily que fofa toda doce com ele awwwn *-***

**Obrigada pelas reviews babys e até logo**

**bjs**

**xx**


	40. Ensolarada Santa Cruz: Emmett

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 40 – Ensolarada Santa Cruz (Emmett PDV)**

Areia branca, água azul, e minha Rosie em um pequeno, pequenino, biquíni vermelho. Maldição era uma visão de parar o coração. Eu finalmente dei a ela uma surpresa que ela gostou, planejei e a levei em uma escapadela de fim de semana para Santa Cruz, Califórnia. Rosie gostava de nadar em águas quentes e tan em uma praia real durante a nossa lua de mel no Havaí, então eu decidi dar-lhe essa experiência novamente. Só que, eu não podia pagar uma viagem tão grande, de modo que a duende tinha me ajudado a planejar esta muito mais perto e mais barato.

Não que isso era menos surpreendente para mim, sentado aqui, e tendo em vista que era a minha esposa. Cada centímetro da sua pele estava brilhando com seu óleo de bronzeamento e levou tudo em mim para manter as minhas mãos longe.

"Casey!" Uma senhora gritou, enquanto ria correndo atrás de uma menina com tranças.

E lá se foram meus pensamentos luxuriosos da minha esposa, substituído pelo sentimento de vazio que eu tinha toda vez que minha filha saia minha vista.

"Pare com isso", murmurou Rose, nem mesmo olhando para mim. "Lily está perfeitamente bem. Ela está com Jasper e Alice, e ela está fazendo uma explosão provavelmente começando com o meu irmão a perseguindo por todo aquele condomínio deles."

"Eu não estou fazendo nada," eu menti. "Estou apenas trabalhando em manter as minhas mãos para mim em vez de colocá-los todos de seu corpo."

"Em, baby, eu esou com você o tempo suficiente para saber quando é besteira que sai da sua boca."

"Foi apenas um segundo", eu defendi. "Essa senhora não deveria ter corrido por aqui com sua filhinha. Há toda a praia e ela esta passando na minha frente."

Rose bufou. "Certo. Porque ela sabe exatamente quem você é e como apertar seus botões."

"Temos mais qualquer um desses sanduíches aqui?" Eu perguntei, vasculhando os frios e com a esperança de mudar de assunto.

"Deveria ter", ela respondeu, virando a cabeça e balançando os longos fios de cabelo loiro dela.

Esqueci-me tudo sobre o meu sanduíche e sentei na toalha de praia com ela, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Ela deu um gemido gutural, me provocando de propósito.

Eu ri e me inclinei, mordiscando seu pescoço. "Você não deveria fazer isso em público, se você espera que eu me comporte."

"Você vai se comportar de qualquer maneira. Você sabe o quanto eu estou curtindo o meu presente de aniversário de e você não vai fazer nada para destruí-lo."

"Não, eu não vou", eu concordei, beijando seu ombro nu. "Então, eu finalmente fiz certo, hein?"

Rose virou-se e colocou os braços em volta de mim, sorrindo largamente. "Em, você faz coisas doces para Lily e para mim o tempo todo. Não me incomoda que você não é tão romântico como Edward, ou atencioso como Jasper. Se eu quisesse um cara como ele, eu teria casado com esse tipo de cara. O que eu queria era alguém que era aventureiro, que ama diversão, e doce." Seus dedos emaranhados em meus cabelos e ela puxou meu rosto ao dela, quase beijando-me com aqueles incríveis, lábios vermelhos dela. "Eu queria você e eu tenho você."

Eu sorri para ela, meus dedos brincando com a ponta da parte superior de biquini. "Então você ainda está feliz comigo quase cinco anos depois?"

"Há apenas muito de você para não estar", ela brincou. Sua língua deslizou para fora da boca e entrou na minha, fazendo-me esquecer tudo sobre comportamento enquanto eu a puxei em cima de mim.

"Emmett," ela riu, batendo no meu ombro. "Vamos nadar."

"Tudo bem", eu concordei, saltando para os meus pés enquanto a colocava no meu ombro.

"Em, me coloquei para baixo", ela riu, batendo na minha barriga com as mãos macias.

"Eu vou. Quando chegarmos na água", eu prometi a ela.

Ela rosnou para mim e antes que eu pudesse levá-la para o chão, ela me mordeu logo acima do meu quadril, me fazendo pular. Caímos na areia juntos e ela riu quando colocou seu joelho no meu ombro, ficando em pé. "Se eu não te amasse tanto, eu te afogaria", alertou.

"E eu não sei isso", eu ri, ficando em pé. Peguei a mão dela e segurei-a firmemente na minha, balançando-a entre nós enquanto começamos a caminhar em direção à água novamente. "Você está linda, Rosalie".

Ela corou e levantou a mão livre, prendendo o cabelo atrás da orelha. Eu nem sequer sei se alguém mais estava ciente de que ela podia corar. Ela sempre foi tão legal com todos, mas quando estávamos somente nós dois, e eu dizia as palavras certas, ela corava, deixando-me saber que eu derreti um pouco o seu coração.

"Hey, baby, você se lembra do nosso casamento?"

A sobrancelha perfeita Rose arqueou-se enquanto seus olhos azuis me analisavam. "Por quê? Você esqueceu?"

Eu sorri e puxei-a, abraçando-a ao meu lado. "É um dos poucos dias perfeitos na minha vida. Eu nunca poderia esquecer um segundo dele."

"Quais são seus outros dias perfeitos?"

"Meu primeiro dia com você, à noite em que lhe pedi em casamento, o dia que você me disse que estava grávida, e o dia que Lily nasceu."

Nós entramos o suficiente para a água estar no pescoço de Rose. Ela segurou em meus braços e arqueou seu corpo para trás, molhando o cabelo na água morna. Ela se levantou, alisando os cabelos molhados com as mãos e rindo um pouco. "Deus, essa água está ótima."

"Estou tão feliz que você está gostando desta viagem, Rosie. Eu realmente queria que você tivesse uma grande férias e aniversário. Eu queria que você soubesse o quanto eu aprecio você e tudo que você faz por Lily e por mim. "

"Eu sei. Você me mostra todos os dias, até mesmo se você esquece de me dizer." Ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, sorrindo e me puxando para mais perto. "Então, como você está planejando me mostrar hoje à noite?"

"Jantar e dançar, baby", eu disse com um sorriso. Baixei a cabeça e coloquei meus lábios em seu ouvido. "E em um vestido novo que Alice me garantiu que você gostaria tanto como eu."

"Promessas, promessas", ela suspirou, descansando seu rosto contra meu peito.

Eu a abracei forte, deixando-nos voltar para a costa e apenas apreciando o silêncio com ela. Todos pensavam que o nosso relacionamento era só sexo e Lily, mas tínhamos nossos momentos de silêncio também. Nós poderíamos apenas ficar juntos e ser felizes com isso tão facilmente como Jasper e Alice, ou Edward e Bella.

Pensamentos de minha irmãzinha tentaram entrar e eu os empurrei, recusando-me a pensar sobre as últimas quatro semanas. Esta viagem era sobre Rosie e eu ia me focar nela.

Ficamos na praia para a maior parte do dia, saindo apenas para a pequena casa de praia que eu tinha alugado para nós para que pudéssemos tomar banho e nos trocar para o jantar. Alice havia me dito que havia certos momentos do dia em que eram consideradas mais românticos do que outros, então ela me ajudou a fazer reservas em um restaurante de frutos do mar. Estaríamos sentados no convés durante o pôr do sol, comendo camarão e tomando drinques e, aparentemente, tendo um tempo romântico.

Eu passei a toalha sobre o meu cabelo molhado para que eu pudesse puxar as calças cáqui e a camisa branca de pólo que Alice tinha me ajudado a comprar para o jantar desta noite. Rose foi se vestir no banheiro, mantendo-me de ver o vestido que Alice tinha escolhido até que estivesse em seu corpo.

Meu celular decidiu tocar assim que eu comecei a colocar as minhas calças. Eu pulei até a cômoda, tentando não quebrar o meu pescoço enquanto eu finalmente consegui fazer minhas calças para cobrir minha bunda. "Alo?", Respondi.

"Estamos tendo um tempo selvagem e louco na praia?" Alice perguntou, rindo um pouco.

"Quem você pensa que está falando, Pixie?" Eu ri.

"Bem, você tem que estar se comportando pelo menos um pouco já que não houve qualquer chamada da prisão ainda", Alice riu.

"Então o que você quer?"

"Nada. Lily, porém, é uma história diferente. Ela quer falar com você e não aceita um 'não' como resposta."

"Exercendo o seu poder de princesa", eu ri. "Coloque-a no telefone para mim."

Houve alguns estalos em sua extremidade e então a voz doce de minha pequena menina. "Papai?"

"Ei, Lily Bear. Você está se divertindo com a tia Alice e o tio Jasper?"

"Papai, volta?"

"Estarei de volta em um par de dias, menina. Eu e mamãe."

"Bebê chora, papai."

"O bebê? A tia Bella está ai?"

"Bewwa e Ehwor."

"Isso é bom. Aposto que você está se divertindo muito com eles. Papai te ama, mas ele tem que tchau-tchau agora."

"Papai casa?"

"Não, bebêzinha. Você pode colocar Tia Alice no telefone?"

"Amice!" Lily gritou. "Amice!"

"Obrigada, querida," Alice disse quando pegou o telefone. "Em?"

"Sim, eu ainda estou aqui. Então, Edward e Bella estão ai com o bebê?"

"Sim, eles estão. Eles vieram com meus pais."

"Como ela está?"

"Ela está bem. Ela está um pouco cansada agora desde que ficaram aqui quase o dia todo, mas ela parece feliz por estar aqui. "

"Bom. Isso é muito bom. Então diga a ela que eu disse 'olá' e vamos falar com vocês depois."

"Emmett Swan, por quanto tempo você pretende evitar a sua irmã?" Alice bufou.

"Eu não estou evitando ela. Estou apenas tentando deixá-la descansar e curar sem adicionar emoção."

"Claro," Alice suspirou. "Os homens podem ser tão estúpido, mas do que querem. Divirta-se com Rose hoje à noite. Lily está perfeitamente bem e não sente tanta falta quase tanto como ela fez parecer. Vejo vocês amanhã." Ela desligou o telefone antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Emmett Swan, desliguei o telefone", Rosalie ordenou, fazendo-me saltar. "Juro por Deus, se você fizer a nossa filha começar a chorar e sentir sua falta, eu vou te machucar."

"Ei, ela que ligou," eu disse, deixando cair o celular cair em cima da cama. "E eu não a deixei ficar no telefone por muito tempo."

"Como está o nosso bebê?"

Sorri, satisfeito de que ela estava sentindo falta da nossa filha tanto quanto eu. "Ela está bem. Carlisle e Esme estão visitando, junto com Edward e Bella, e o bebê. "

"Oh, isso é bom. Tenho certeza de que Bella está gostando ficar fora de casa. Você falou com ela?"

"Nah, não tive tempo suficiente. Não queria que Lily ficasse chateada porque não estávamos lá. Além disso, temos reservas."

Rose olhou-me um pouco estranho, mas depois ela deu de ombros e parecia deixar tudo o que pensou ir. Malditas mulheres da minha vida sempre lendo as coisas. Bella precisava de calma e relaxamento e eu não era um nada disso, então estava dando-lhe algum espaço. É melhor você acreditar que, logo que ela voltasse ao normal, eu estaria lá, estragando o inferno fora de meu sobrinho.

Sem todos aqueles pensamentos irritantes no caminho, eu era capaz de dar uma olhada, por bom tempo na minha esposa. Ela estava em um vestido que parecia que apenas flutuava contra o seu corpo. Era um tipo de cor prateada e ela estava linda.

Ela me viu olhando e me deu um sorriso diabólico, puxou a lateral do seu vestido e mostrou a lateral da sua calcinha combinando.

No segundo que eu dei um passo a frente, ela deixou cair o material e acenou com a mão para mim. "Oh, não, baby. Isso foi apenas o incentivo para mantê-lo se comportando durante o jantar", ela disse.

"Você é do mal, mulher", eu disse a ela, tendo que ajustar essas calças estúpidas.

"Obrigada, querido", disse ela, soprando-me um beijo. "Pronto para o jantar?"

"Estou pronto para muito mais do que isso, mas o jantar vai ser o começo", eu ri, colocando o braço em torno dela.

Ela envolveu o seu muito menor em torno de mim e apertou os lábios contra o meu rosto suavemente. "Você está bonito, Em."

"Baby, eles não têm sequer tem uma palavra inventada por quanto malditamente incrível você esta," eu disse a ela, fazê-la corar de novo.

O jantar foi um tempo divertido, cheio de riso fácil de Rose, e ela estava com os pés apoiado em minhas pernas e sua bebida feminina em suas mãos. Eu dei a ela todas as minhas histórias de treino de futebol que eu sabia que ela não se importava, e ela riu de todos eles apenas para me agradar. Ou talvez ela estava rindo do jeito que eu vivia esquecendo o que iria dizer olhando para aqueles olhos azuis dela.

Após o jantar, começamos a caminhar em direção à área com os clubes, mas Rose me surpreendeu e mudou de idéia. Ela queria caminhar na praia ao luar, só nós dois. Eu segurei a mão dela com força na minha, e seus sapatos na outra, ouvindo atentamente tudo o que ela estava disposta a compartilhar comigo. Algo sobre a maneira como ela falava sempre conseguia prender minha atenção, e tinha sido assim desde a primeira vez que eu a tinha visto.

Eu encontrei Jasper na academia – ambos estávamos no programa de musculação – e ele me convidou para ir em sua casa em uma tarde. Nós casualmente falamos sobre nossas coisas de família, cada um de nós dizendo que tinha uma irmã, mas não realmente entrando em qualquer coisa muito pessoal. Estávamos entre caras e nós realmente não fazíamos essas porcarias.

Então, Jasper e eu tínhamos ido à sua casa e começado a jogar um novo vídeo game, fazendo ruídos com cada jogo e zombando sobre tudo. Rosalie entrou passando, falando sobre o ruído e tinha sido o suficiente para cair nisso. Eu estava perdido com apenas aquelas poucas palavras e a forma como a sua mão abraçou seu quadril. Eu nunca tinha sido tímido em torno de uma menina, mas com Rose, tinha me levado uma eternidade para chegar a ter coragem de pedir-lhe para sair. Ela parecia tão malditamente elegante e eu duvidava que ela estaria interessada em uma brincadeira como eu. Mas eu finalmente fui atrás, e ela me recompensou em mais maneiras do que eu poderia contar.

Inclinei-me um pouco e beijei a bochecha de Rose, fazendo-a andar um pouco mais perto de mim, ao mesmo tempo.

Ela sorriu e envolveu ambos os braços ao redor meu. "Você sabe, eu estava pensando que, se Lily fizer bem o seu treinamento no penico, então poderíamos começar a falar do planejamento para outro bebê. Tendo Charlie agora e cheiro de bebê me fez lembrar o quanto eu amava aquele estagio de Lily."

"Nah, temos tempo para isso mais tarde", eu disse. Eu estava dando dicas sobre Rosie ter outro bebê e fiquei ao longo da gravidez de Bella, mas agora... Agora, eu não estava tão pronto para isso, como eu pensei que eu tinha sido. "Além disso, você não disse algo sobre querer tomar algumas aulas do semestre, quando chegar perto do próximo Janeiro?"

"Sim, mas eu poderia os tomar mais tarde."

"Não, não vai adiar, Rosie. Você já desistiu de muito por Lily e eu."

"O que aconteceu com todos os 'nós precisamos dar um irmão para a Lily' que você estava falando há muito tempo?", ela perguntou, rindo um pouco. Eu não disse nada de volta, mas aparentemente eu não precisava. "Em, você sabe que não será assim para mim. Não foi na primeira vez e não vai ser em qualquer outro momento, queremos ter um bebê. Há uma pequena chance de aborto no primeiro trimestre, mas uma vez que eu passar, vai estar tudo bem."

"Não tem nada a ver com a Squirt. Só temos muita coisa acontecendo com o novo bebê de Bella e Alice vai ter os gêmeos antes que nós pensemos. Lily vai se sentir que bastante da atenção está sendo roubada quando estivermos em coisas de família. A última coisa que ela precisa é sentir isso. Vamos apenas esperar mais um ano ou algo assim, assim como o previsto inicialmente."

Rose puxou meu braço e me impediu de andar. "Baby, Eu sei que você não gosta de ser o emocional, mas você tem direito de ser, você sabe. Sua irmã quase—"

"Não faça isso, Rosalie. Nós estamos tendo boas férias e comemorando seu aniversário. Eu não quero falar sobre outra coisa além isso."

"Evitar não vai aliviar esse medo que você tem."

"Eu não qualquer merda. Sou Emmett Swan. Eu posso chutar o traseiro de qualquer pessoa que eu quiser."

"Exceto a morte," ela disse suavemente, esfregando a mão para cima e para baixo no meu braço. "É como se você esquecesse que eu perdi meus pais, também. E que eu temo pela vida de Jasper quase todos os dias. Ele sai para os canteiros de obras, e ele está andando por cima das casas."

"Você é uma garota. Vocês obtém tendências sobre essas coisas. "

A mão de Rose voou e bateu nas costas da minha cabeça tão rápido que eu nem sequer tive tempo para ver.

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei, esfregando a palma na minha cabeça. "Eu posso ter merecido isso."

"Você sabe que a única coisa sobre você, que realmente verdadeiramente me irrita é quando você começa com esse pensamento machista idiota e tenta agir todo pedregoso comigo. Eu sei que você tem um coração, e é grande e bonito, e uma das minhas coisas favoritas sobre você, Emmett. "

"O que você quer de mim, Rosalie?" Eu perguntei, ficando irritado com ela só porque ela estava falando do meu blefe. "Eu te trouxe aqui, dei-lhe uma ótima semana de descanso para o seu aniversário, e você quer falar de merdas tristes. Eu só estou tentando ter um bom tempo com você."

"E você pretende conseguir isso sendo um burro e fingindo que não está chateado e ferindo mais a sua irmã?" Ela perguntou, as mãos nos quadris, seus olhos azuis em mim.

"Edward está fazendo o suficiente para todos nós, acredite."

Rosalie levantou a mão e bateu no meu rosto, mesmo conseguindo mover minha cabeça um pouco. Essa foi a primeira e única vez que ela já tinha feito isso e eu meio que olhava para ela, sem acreditar muito que ela tinha feito isso. "Só porque ele não tem medo de que as pessoas saibam que ele pode machucar e sangrar, não faz dele menos homem que você. Quando você está apenas brincando, isso é uma coisa. Mas falar isso e fazer soar como se ele fosse algum tipo de pessoa mais fraca porque ele está enlouquecendo por ter quase perdido sua esposa... Eu pensei que você fosse melhor do que isso, Emmett."

"Rosie, eu não quis dizer isso dessa maneira. Eu juro que não fiz."

"Diga-me o que você quis dizer então."

"Só que, ele está se sentindo tão mal e ele tem o direito a ela, então eu realmente não acho que há espaço para eu vir e reclamar sobre qualquer coisa. Quero dizer, é o que lhes aconteceu, Rosie. Eles são os únicos que quase perderam uns aos outros e não podem ter mais filhos."

"Ela é sua irmã e você quase a perdeu também."

"Sim, bem... Não está certo, Rosie. Eu sou aquele que era o problema com Charlie e Renee. Eu sempre era o que pegava detenção e os castigos e outras coisas. Bella era a garota boa, tirava boas notas e fazia o que ela tinha que fazer para ser uma pessoa responsável. Ela é a única que se supunha que devia ter o tipo de vida que ela queria, inclusive tendo muitos bebês como sempre quis. Não era para ela ter complicações e quase morrer. Ela é muito boa para toda essa porcaria. "

"Então o problema é que você se sente culpado por ter a vida mais fácil do que ela tem?"

"Sim, eu acho que sim", eu concordei, assentindo um pouco. "Eu levei a morte da mamãe e do papai melhor. Eu fiz o meu caminho até a faculdade, enquanto ela trabalhava para pagar a sua, e estudava pra caramba. Para ela simplesmente nunca foi fácil e isso é errado."

"Você está esquecendo as coisas que Bella tem."

"Como o quê?" Eu resmunguei, sentando-me na areia.

Rose se ajoelhou atrás de mim e colocou os braços em volta de mim, pousando a cabeça no meu ombro. "Como um irmão mais velho que a ama tanto que ele se sente culpado por sua vida parecer mais fácil do que a dela. Um marido que a ama tanto que ele iria mover o Céu e a Terra só para ver seu sorriso. Duas irmãs e um irmão que ganhou através do casamento que acreditam que ela é uma pessoa incrível e a amam por estar perto dela. A sobrinha que adora. Duas pessoas maravilhosas que a amam e tornaram-se como segundos pais. E agora, ela tem um menino que vai conhecê-la e amá-la simplesmente porque ela viveu. Não é uma vida perfeita, mas ainda tem muitas peças maravilhosas para isso que eu tenho certeza que ela vai ser capaz de ignorar as pequenas coisas que estão faltando."

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dela e puxei-a até que ela estava no meu colo, me dando um abraço real. "Eu te amo, Rosalie." Isso pareceu ser realmente tudo que eu podia dizer a ela e eu só esperava que ela ouvisse todas as coisas que eu não poderia dizer.

"Por nada, Em," ela suspirou, apertando-me com mais força. Sim, ela me ouviu. Esta mulher maravilhosa era tão malditamente bonita doía olhar para ela alguns dias, e ela era tão inteligente, sabendo exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir.

Eu ainda estava muito chateado por Bella, mas pelo menos tinha alguma id. Quando chegamos em casa, eu estava indo para puxar Edward de lado e assumir lidar com o lar que ele estava construindo. Ele precisava estar em casa com Bella e eu precisava fazer algo útil, por isso daria certo para nós dois.

Nesse meio tempo, eu precisava mostrar para minha mulher incrível como eu estava grato por ela. Esta era a nossa última noite aqui e eu estava indo para torná-lo um que ela iria se lembrar. Ela merecia nada menos por me aturar e minha porcaria. Uma noite longa, longa que ela poderia ir para casa e gabar-se e talvez até corar mais e lembrar o quanto eu a amava.

* * *

**Nesse capítulo foi mostrado os sentimentos do Emmett com relação a isso tudo, e isso vai dar uma boa conversa entre ele e a Bella.**

**Eu ia tentar postar 3 x por semana no mês passado e acabou não dando certo (imprevistos) mas vou tentar agora, depende também de vocês hun**

**Bjs e até logo**

**xx**


	41. Benção dos Gêmeos: Alice

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 41 – Benção dos Gêmeos (Alice PDV)**

Assim que meu natural alarme começou a encher o quarto como um pássaro cantando, a emoção inundou pelo meu corpo. Hoje era o meu chá de bebê. Eu não podia esperar para ver o que Rosalie e minha mãe tinham preparado para mim. Muito raramente eu tinha a oportunidade de ser surpreendida, provavelmente era minha própria culpa já que eu gostava de ajudar a planejar e montar tudo e qualquer coisa, mas tudo sobre essa festa seria uma surpresa para mim. Eu mal podia esperar!

"Alice, você está vibrando", Jasper bocejou, apertando o botão de soneca no alarme. "Qualquer chance de dormir um pouco mais?"

"Não para mim, mas se você me ajudar a ficar em pé para que eu possa entrar no banheiro, seu bumbum bonito pode dormir um pouco mais pela próxima hora", eu disse a ele.

"De acordo", ele disse rapidamente, saltando da cama e vir para o meu lado. "Desculpe, eu estou tão cansado, Ali".

"Está tudo bem, Jazzy. Eu sei que você tem trabalhado duro no escritório e por aqui, deixando a nova casa pronta. E eu só quero dizer novamente, eu amo a nossa casa."

"Bom", Jasper riu, apertando os lábios na minha testa. "Precisa de ajuda no banheiro?"

"Não. Eu posso controlar. Volte para a cama e descanse. Você vai se divertir com os caras o dia todo enquanto nós mulheres bonitas estaremos desfrutando da minha festa."

Jasper riu e me beijou de novo antes de andar comigo até a porta do banheiro. "Grite se você precisar de alguma coisa e eu vou estar fora daquela cama imediatamente", prometeu.

"Obrigada, Jazz," eu disse, dando-lhe um abraço rápido.

Eu estava apaixonada por essa casa que Jasper tinha projetado para nós, e nosso banheiro principal era um dos meus lugares favoritos. Eu estava no meio do cômodo, apenas apreciando a beleza da coisa. O piso e as paredes eram feitas em correspondentes tons de mármore marrom claro, as luminárias eram de um prata brilhante, e todo o ambiente era aberto e espaçoso. O chuveiro era completamente para ajuda em momentos difíceis, com dois chuveiros e um banco que passava através do vidro e se tornava a borda da banheira. A janela permitia uma grande quantidade de luz natural, enquanto as luminárias reais eram usadas poupando de energia, as lâmpadas de baixa potência mantinham a iluminação suave e intimista. Jasper tinha tomado todas as minhas coisas favoritas de cada bela casa e hotel que eu já vi e os colocou juntos em um ambiente.

Eu estava na 35º semana de gravidez e parecendo que eu só poderia fazê-lo completo com a bênçãos do gêmeos. O médico não tinha visto qualquer sinal de trabalho de parto, quando nos encontramos há poucos dias. Ele, junto com todo mundo, ficou surpreso com a minha capacidade de ainda me mover por conta própria, eu percebi que tinha a ver com o meu centro de gravidade baixo. Na verdade, eu só parei de trabalhar no meu trabalho na semana passada por causa dos pedidos constantes de Jasper. Ele foi tão doce com sua preocupação, mas também estava me deixando apenas um pouquinho louca.

Depois de desfrutar do meu chuveiro tomando um bom banho, me enrolei no meu roupão favorito e me dirigi ao meu closet para obter a caixa de presente, lindamente embalada que Rosalie tinha deixado aqui na noite passada. Ela estava tão má que me fez prometer não tocá-lo até esta manhã. Durante toda a noite, eu sonhei com essa caixa e o que poderia estar nela.

Sentei-me na grande otomana circular que Jasper tinha colocado aqui para mim e coloquei o meu presente no meu colo. Eu rasgquei o papel e rapidamente removi a tampa, mas eu levei o meu tempo enquanto tirava o papel de seda que estava dentro. Eu não queria acidentalmente bagunçar algo na minha emoção.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao interior da caixa, eu ofeguei e meus olhos estavam com um pouco de lágrimas. Rosalie me conhecia tão bem.

"Tudo bem?" Jasper bocejou, entrando no closet em todas as sua semi-nu somente-acordando glória.

"É perfeito", eu funguei, levantando o vestido da caixa. "Este é o meu vestido de festa."

"Vai ficar surpreendente em você, Ali. Posso vê-lo já."

"E a melhor parte é que ele vai muito bem com as novas sapatilhas que me deram na loja como o meu presente de despedida."

"A mulher grávida mais elefante, com certeza", ele riu, inclinando-se e me beijando.

"Então você já decidiu que aventura você terá com os garotos de hoje?" Eu perguntei, em busca de roupas íntimas para combinar com minha roupa bonita.

"Eu vou estar tão deslocado como você. Vou oferecer uma cerveja a cada um, conversar um pouco, e depois colocá-los para trabalhar ajudando com a descompactação final e os últimos retoques no quarto das crianças."

"Desonesto, astuto e prático. Eu gosto disso, Jazzy."

"Eu sabia que você iria", ele riu, me abraçando por trás e beijando meu pescoço. "Então você gostou do banheiro?"

"Se eu não gostasse muito de usar roupas, eu viveria lá;"

O telefone começou a tocar e Jasper correu para fora do closet para atender. Eu poderia ouvi-lo falando baixinho, dizendo que alguma coisa estava muito ruim. Eu sai do closet, esperando que nada tivesse acontecido a qualquer pessoa que conhecíamos.

"Quem está no telefone?" Eu perguntei, sentando na borda da cama.

"Oh, hey, Edward, vou dar o telefone para Ali para que você possa dizer-lhe. E dê a Bells um abraço por mim. Diga a ela para não levar isso tão difícil", ele disse. Ele fez uma careta e depois entregou-me o telefone.

"Edward, o que há de errado com a Bells?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter a calma.

"Deixe-me prefaciar isto dizendo que ela está tecnicamente bem", meu irmão disse. Sua voz parecia tensa e cansada.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Passamos a noite passada no terceiro andar e–"

"Oh, o que Charlie pensa em seu quarto?"

"Ali, ele tem nove semanas de idade. Eu não acho que ele realmente entende a diferença ainda."

"Desculpe por interromper", eu suspirei. "Eu apenas não estou ansiosa para o que você vai dizer."

"Eu poderia apenas dizer que ela não vai estar presente no seu chá de bebê e deixar por isso mesmo."

"Oh, Deus, Edward! Quão horrível é? Ela está de volta ao hospital?"

"Calma, Ali. Não é nada que grave. Ela estava andando do banheiro para a cama, de alguma forma tropeçou seus pés e bateu a barriga e o rosto na beira da cama. Ela também machucou o tornozelo e joelho. Errado seria dizer que, andar não é realmente tudo o que é possível e ela se recusa a tomar a medicação para dor. Ela só tem mais alguns dias antes que ela pode tentar amamentar o bebê e ela se recusa a deixar isso ir."

"Ela não soltou seus pontos, não é?"

"Não, graças a Deus. Ela está descansando na cama agora, mas posso dizer que ela tomou Tylenol, só não está fazendo muito por ela. Ela é tão teimosa, Ali."

"Edward, você sabe o quanto ela quer alimentar Charlie. Honestamente, se eu fosse ela, eu estaria fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa."

"Mamãe disse o mesmo. Eu estou apenas... Ali, é tão difícil vê-la chorando e sofrendo."

"Então, basta fazer o que puder para manter sua mente fora disso. Faça disso um grande dia para ela."

"Ela está muito chateada sobre faltar a sua festa."

"Leve o telefone para ela," eu exigi.

"Tudo bem," Edward suspirou. Eu podia ouvir seus passos e, em seguida, algumas falas abafadas.

Voz da Bella parecia irritada e cansada. "Alô?"

"Oi querida," eu disse, esperando uma voz alegre ajudaria. "Eu sinto muito que você caiu, mas não se preocupe sobre isso. Eu vou fazer minha mãe e Rose tirarem muitas fotos para que você se sinta como se estivesse lá com a gente."

"Sinto muito, Alice", ela soluçou, dissolvendo em lágrimas.

"Oh, Bells, está tudo bem. Estou feliz por você não ter se machucado grave."

"Eu nem sei o que aconteceu. Minhas pernas estavam muito bem nas últimas duas semanas. Nós até subimos para o terceiro andar na noite passada, mas agora estamos de volta ao quarto de Em e Rose. Edward está em pânico. Ele não parou de correr as mãos pelos cabelos e murmurar baixinho nenhuma vez desde que aconteceu. "

"Assim que ele sabe que isso está incomodando você. Você sabe que é apenas por causa do quanto ele ama você, querida."

"Eu sei", ela fungou, soando um pouco melhor. "Eu realmente queria ir para sua festa."

"Eu sei que você queria", eu assegurei-lhe.

"Esme vai ler o seu presente por mim. Eu realmente acho que você vai gostar."

"Eu tenho certeza que vou amá-la, Bells. É um presente da minha melhor amiga e do meu irmão."

"E do seu sobrinho."

"Sim! Nós certamente não podemos esquecer do meu sobrinho lindo. Vou mostrar a sua foto para todos na festa."

"Você vai me ligar hoje à noite e me dizer tudo sobre ele?"

"Como se houvesse alguma dúvida disso," Eu ri. "Eu amo você, Bells. Fique na cama e se recupere, ok?"

"Amo você, Alice."

"Falo com você esta noite."

"Diga 'oi' para Jasper por mim."

"Eu vou. Tchau, Bells."

"Tchau, Alice."

Eu bati o botão de finalizar a chamada e franzi a testa, jogando o telefone em cima da cama. "Ela parece tão triste, Jasper. Estou realmente pensando em cancelar a festa para ir passar o dia com ela. "

"Você está brincando?" Jasper perguntou, olhando chocado. "Bella vai ficar tão chateada se você fizer isso. Ela vai se sentir como se tivesse feito você perder a sua festa. A última coisa que ela precisa é mais culpa."

"Edward soa horrível, também."

"Parece que foi uma queda muito brutal. Ele estava sentado no sofá com o bebê e ele basicamente foi forçado a assistir a sua queda. Ele colocou o bebê para baixo para levanta-la e então ele tinha o seu choro e o bebê chorando e não sabia quem confortar primeiro. Seus pais vieram e seu pai deu uma olhada Bella, enquanto sua mãe levou o bebê para o andar de baixo. "

"Eles podem simplesmente pegar uma ruptura já?" Eu gritei.

"Ali, acalme-se," Jasper disse baixinho, sentado ao meu lado e esfregando minhas costas.

"Não é Jazz, justo. Coisas ruins continuam acontecendo a eles."

"Eles vão passar através disso, Ali. Você vai ver. Eles vão levar todas essas coisas ruins e dar a volta. "

"Eu realmente espero que você esteja certo, Jasper", eu suspirei, apoiando nele.

"Nós todos vamos ajudá-los a fazer isso", ele me assegurou. "Não se preocupe."

Os homens estavam sempre dizendo "não se preocupe", como se apenas dizer torna isso possível. Eles podem ser capazes de apenas empurrar as coisas e fingir que esta tudo bem, mas as mulheres simplesmente não eram capazes de fechar as coisas assim. Estávamos completamente dentro ou fora, com quase em terreno no meio. Era apenas a maneira que eram construídas. Nós nos preocupamos com as nossas famílias, sonhávamos para as nossas crianças, amávamos nossos parceiros com loucura, e ainda conseguíamos manter empregos e fazer o jantar à noite.

Ainda assim, nos dar uma grande distração suficiente e conseguir acalmar a preocupação que era um rugido maçante. E assim era para mim na minha festa com barulhos e rugidos. Rose tinha arranjado a minha festa no mesmo local que tinha sido o da Bella, mas ele parecia tão diferente com todas as decorações rosa e azul. Meu banner dizia: "Bem-vindo Príncipe e Princesa Hale" e no segundo eu vi, eu exigi Rose guardasse isso para que pudéssemos pendurá-lo no quarto mais tarde.

A comida francesa era um dos meus favoritos itens, cheio de mini-quiches e doces incríveis. Tivemos uma maçã borbulhante para que todos pudessem beber, e em vez de ter um bolo, tivemos tortas francesa. Foi exatamente o que eu teria feito se eu tivesse sido encarregada da minha própria festa.

Pelo tempo que tivemos para meus presentes, eu estava realmente começando a ficar sem energia. Minhas costas estavam me matando e eu senti que ambos os bebês estavam sentados bem em cima da minha bexiga. Eu realmente esperava que não significasse que eles tinham uma aversão as festas. Estes eram os meus bebês e simplesmente não seria bom para eles não gostar de festas e presentes.

O presente de Bella e Edward era certamente o meu favorito – um berço de vime duplo que depois virava um cercadinho. Meus pais foram responsáveis pelo meu segundo presente favorito que eram roupas combinando para levar os bebês para casa. Emmett tinha ficado encarregado compra presente desde Rose tinha estado tão ocupada arrumando minha festa, e é assim que eu acabei com um uniforme de futebol e roupa cheerleader do tamanho para crianças de 1-2 anos. Rose não tinha certeza se queria rir ou matar Emmett e eu só estava me perguntando como ele esperava que os bebês pequenos realmente fossem capaz de usar essas coisas.

Estávamos no meio de carregar os presentes para os carros quando uma pontada estranha percorreu minhas costas, quase me derrubando.

"Alice?" Rose chamou, agarrando o meu braço. "Você está bem?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Minhas costas estão doendo pela a última hora, mas isso era diferente. Era nítido e forte, direto na base das minhas costas. "

Rose pegou o telefone enquanto eu segurei o braço dela, respirando profundamente e esperando que a dor não voltasse novamente.

"Alice, o que está errado?" Minha mãe perguntou, chegando e segurando o meu outro braço.

"Jasper, leve sua bunda para o pronto hospital. Eu estou levando a Pixie e eu tenho certeza que ela está pronta para estourar", Rose gritou em seu telefone.

"Não seja boba", eu ri. "Minha bolsa não tem mesmo rompeu—" Minha sentença foi cortada pelo meu grito enquanto minhas costas doíam novamente.

"Confie em mim, Pixie", disse Rose, levando direto para seu carro. "Eu conheço um trabalho de parto quando vejo."

"Eu concordo com Rosalie, querida", minha mãe adicionou à medida que me ajudou a entrar no carro.

"O quê? Eu tenho que fazê-lo no período! Jasper tem que estar comigo."

"Ele vai, Alice. Ele está a caminho do hospital com seu pai, Emmett, e Lily. "

"Edward", eu chorei. "Eu quero Edward."

"Querida, ele está em casa com Bella e Charlie, lembra?"

"Em pode ir ficar com ela por favor?" Eu implorei. "Por favor, Rose? Eu realmente quero Edward comigo."

"Vou ver o que posso fazer sobre isso", assegurou-me Rose, acelerando em direção ao hospital.

Tentei ouvir a sua chamada de telefone, mas com a maneira como minhas costas estavam doendo e com a minha mãe falando no meu ouvido direito, eu não ouvi nada. Mas o que quer que aconteceu deve ter trabalhado por um minuto, o médico foi explicando os procedimentos para Jasper e eu, e no próximo, Edward estava segurando minha outra mão.

"Eu sinto muito por ter afastado você de Bella e Charlie", eu disse, apertando a mão dele tão forte quanto eu poderia.

"Ela entendeu, Ali", Edward me assegurou, dando-me o seu sorriso com covinhas. "Ela está feliz que um nós pode estar com você. E ela espera um relatório completo mais tarde, incluindo que vocês três estão perfeitamente bem."

"Tudo bem, Alice. Eu preciso saber quem vai para a sala de parto com a gente. Você só podem ser dois ", o meu médico disse.

"Jasper e minha mãe." Olhei para Edward, esperando que ele não fosse me odiar muito. "Eu sei que o fiz vir todo o caminho até aqui, mas eu realmente preciso da mamãe comigo lá dentro."

"Eu entendo", ele riu, pressionando os lábios na minha testa. "Eu vou estar na sala de espera com o papai."

"Você é o melhor irmão mais novo, você sabe não é?" Eu perguntei enquanto me afastava.

"Amo você também, Ali", ele gritou, desaparecendo pela porta.

Minha mãe veio logo depois e então eu estava sendo levada para uma das salas de cirurgia. Eles colocam uma coisa de cortina para que eu não ficasse vendo minha barriga cortada, mas eu tinha certeza que teria sido bom. Eu estava tão animada para finalmente ver esses bebês.

"O que lhe parece?" Eu perguntei, apertando a mão de Jasper.

"Nojento", respondeu ele, parecendo um pouco verde.

"Jasper, querida, fique firme," minha mãe riu. "Você não quer deixar de ver esses bebês saírem."

"Posso apenas olhar para longe agora e você me diz quando você ver uma mão ou um pé?", ele perguntou, apertando a palma de sua mão na boca.

"Jasper Hale, desde quando você está tão frágil?" Eu bufei.

"Desde que eu estou observando mãos mexerem na barriga da minha esposa", respondeu ele.

"Nós temos o primeiro bebê", anunciou o médico. "E é a sua menina", acrescentou entusiasmado.

"Sim! Ela é a mais velha," Eu gorjeei.

"Coitado do meu filho", Jasper riu.

"Ela vai amar o seu irmão e tomar conta dele", eu disse. "Assim como eu fiz com o Edward."

"Aí vem ele", disse o médico. "O menino nasceu."

"Ali, eu posso ir vê-los?" Jasper perguntou, mudando seu peso de pé para pé.

"Vá em frente," minha mãe riu. "Vou ficar de olho na _minha _menina."

"Mãe, eu sou uma mãe! Dá pra acreditar?" Eu guinchei, muito animado para me preocupar com o meu volume.

"Você decidiu sobre os nomes?", ela perguntou, abraçando-me o melhor que podia.

"Elizabeth Esme Genevieve Hale e Brandon Carlisle Thomas Hale," eu disse a ela. "Jasper e eu conversamos por um longo tempo sobre nomes e nós decidimos que queríamos homenagear as pessoas que nos ensinaram tudo que sabia sobre como ser bons pais".

"Oh, Alice," ela fungou. "É tão doce do que você pensar do seu pai e de mim dessa maneira. E tenho certeza que Jasper e Rosalie vão gostar de ter seus pais lembrados também."

"Ali, eu tenho algumas pessoas muito importantes que querem conhecê-la", Jasper disse suavemente. Olhei para cima e encontrou-o segurando um pacote de rosa e um azul. "Alice, esses são Elizabeth e Brandon. Gente conheçam sua mãe incrível."C om a ajuda da minha mãe, ele estabeleceu os bebês no meu peito e me deixe beijar sua pequena testa enrugada.

"Olá, Elizabeth e Brandon. Eu estive tão ansiosa para conhecê-los. Eu mal posso esperar para conhecê-los mais e descobrir que tipo de personalidade vocês vão ter. Eu poderia parecer um pouco animada às vezes, mas só sei que é a minha tentativa de viver a vida ao máximo. E se eu ficar muito ruim, seu pai estará lá para me acalmar."

"Alice, é preciso fechá-la agora", disse o médico. "Você será capaz de ver os bebês novamente em algumas horas."

"Tchau meus pequenos queridos", eu sussurrei, beijando-os mais uma vez.

Eu era uma mãe! Eu! Alice Cullen Hale era a mãe de alguém! Dois alguém! E não apenas da maneira que eu cuidava do meu irmão e todos os meus entes queridos. Eu tinha meus próprios bebês para criar e dar amor, e para ensinar todas as lições maravilhosas que meus pais tinham passado para mim. Eu mal podia esperar para sair daqui e começar estragar meus bebês.

* * *

**Os bebês nasceram *-* lindos s2**

**Essa queda da Bella vai dar um bom drama no próximo capítulo, porque ela vai confrontar o Emmett, e faíscas vão voar.**

**Querem o próximo na terça? Só pedir ;)**

**Bjs**


	42. Explosão da Bella 1: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 42 – Explos****ão da Bella – Parte 1 (Bella PDV)**

Eu sorri para Edward brincando com Charlie no sofá enquanto terminei de esfregar a minha loção nas minhas mãos. Eu tinha planos de voltar para a cama e relaxar até a hora de me vestir para a festa de Alice.

"Você tem sorte que a câmera não está aqui em cima, ou eu estaria tomando um milhão de imagens", eu ri, saindo do banheiro e caminhando em direção à cama.

"Não comigo desse jeito," Edward bocejou. Sua camisa tinha cuspe do bebê em um ombro, seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, e ele não se barbeava há dias. Ele era o epítome de um novo pai cansado.

Eu comecei a rir de sua reação à idéia de me tirar fotos, mas rapidamente se transformou em um grito como os meus pés de alguma forma se embaraçaram e eu comecei a cair para a frente. Foi um daqueles estúpidos movimentos de quedas lentas que leva uma eternidade e acaba machucando mais por causa disso. Pobre Edward olhava em pânico enquanto ficava sentado ali com Charlie nas pernas — ele sabia tão bem como eu o que estava por vir.

Pus as mãos para fora para me preparar a minha queda, mas a loção fez escorregar e meu estômago se chocou contra o canto da cama, batendo a minha cicatriz, é claro. Eu gritei de dor até minha cabeça bater na borda do colchão e meu joelho bateu no chão duro. Nesse momento, eu estava machucada em tantos lugares que eu não tinha certeza do que fazer e comecei a chorar.

"Bella? Bella, me responda?" Edward estava gritando, tentando ser ouvido sobre o choro que Charlie e eu estávamos tendo agora.

Cada respiração estava doendo, mas eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Eu também não conseguia me fazer desenrolar a partir da posição fetal em que estava, tentando segurar o meu estômago. Eu sabia que estava tecnicamente tornando as coisas piores, mas eu pensei que talvez se eu o segurasse da maneira correta, iria parar de doer tanto.

Esme e Carlisle entraram no quarto em algum momento e então ela novamente saindo, levando Charlie com ela. Por esse ponto, Edward e seu pai tinham conseguido me levantar do chão e me colocaram sobre a cama.

"Bella, eu preciso saber onde dói", Carlisle disse.

Eu consegui soltar um "em todos os lugares" e Edward gemer ao meu lado.

"Querida, eu tenho que levantar a camisa e verificar seus pontos", Carlisle me disse.

"Não, por favor", implorei. "Está doendo tanto agora. Por favor, espere."

"Bella, eu tenho que ter certeza que não estão sangrando. Eu vou fazer isso rápido", ele prometeu.

"Tudo bem", eu soluçava. "Mas eu não acho que eu posso mover meus braços por minha conta."

Ele e Edward seguraram um dos meus braços e gentilmente os afastaram longe de meu estômago. Fechei os olhos e cerrei os dentes, esperando ouvir que eu teria que ficar hoje no hospital estúpido. Edward escovava meu cabelo da minha testa suada e segurava firmemente a minha mão, nem mesmo se preocupando com suas promessas usuais de que tudo ficaria bem.

"É um pouco manchado em dois pontos e vai certamente ficar doendo, mas os pontos estão intactos", Carlisle anunciado. "Onde mais está doendo?"

"Testa, joelho esquerdo e tornozelo direito," Eu disse a ele.

Ele passou alguns minutos verificando cada um desses pontos e, em seguida, saiu do quarto. Aparentemente, o meu joelho e tornozelo se beneficiariam em ficar enrolados e ele tinha bandagens em seu escritório.

"Bella, eu percebo o quão estúpido é essa questão, mas você está bem?"

"Não, Edward," Eu fungou. "Eu definitivamente não estou bem."

"Deixe-me ir buscar-lhe algo para beber e uma das suas pílulas de dor. Você ainda tem alguma."

"Não", eu gritei, abrindo meus olhos e olhando para ele. Eu não quero que haja qualquer erro sobre o quão sério eu estava. "Edward, me levou quase nove semanas para parar os comprimidos e eu não estou recebendo eles de volta. Eu vou amamentar o meu filho ."

"Você ainda pode. Ele só vai ser adiado por uma semana ou assim."

"Não."

"Bella."

"Edward, eu disse _não_."

"Vamos nos acalmar", Carlisle disse quando voltou para o quarto. "Edward, por que você não pega algum Tylenol para Bella e água? Vai aliviar um poucosua dor e mantê-la na programação para tentar alimentar o bebê."

Assim que Edward estava fora do sala, eu agarrei a mão de Carlisle. "Obrigada por tirá-lo daqui."

"Você pode culpá-lo por estar tão transtornado?"

"Não, claro que não! Mas isso não significa que eu sei como lidar com isso também."

"Ele está com assustado e você precisa se acalmar antes de acabar tendo uma briga boba sobre isso."

"Diga-lhe isso," eu resmunguei.

"Eu vou. Mas, agora eu estou dizendo a_ você_", disse ele severamente. "Eu entendo o quanto tudo isso é difícil para você, Bella, mas você tem que lembrar que não é nada fácil para ele."

"Eu estou tentando manter isso em mente," eu disse, enxugando os olhos.

Quando Edward voltou com o Tylenol, tenho a certeza de lhe agradecer e sorri para ele. Ele não estava nem um pouco louco, mas pelo menos eu não estava brigando com ele.

"Charlie está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele está bem. Ele estava apenas com medo de todos os gritando," Edward respondeu. "Minha mãe está com ele em seu quarto."

"Bella, assim que você achar que pode lidar com isso, é preciso levá-la de volta para o segundo andar," Carlisle disse.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que eu iria odiar a sua resposta porque concordaria com ele.

"Essa descida extra de escadas vai ser impossível enquanto o seu estômago estiver doendo", ele respondeu. "Sem mencionar as lesões de tornozelo e joelho."

Eu _sabia _que concordaria

Cerca de uma hora depois, eu estava de volta ao antigo quarto de Emmett e Rosalie. Charlie estava dormindo no berço ao meu lado e Edward estava no telefone com Jasper e Alice. Ele estava dando-lhes a má notícia que eu não seria capaz de participar da festa. Isso era tão incrivelmente injusto! Porque eu não podia andar do meu banheiro para minha cama sem estragar tudo?

"Bella, Alice gostaria de falar com você. Se você não quiser, eu posso lhe dizer que você vai falar com ela mais tarde ", Edward disse, segurando o telefone contra o peito.

"Não, eu quero falar com ela," eu disse, colocando minha mão para o telefone. "Alô?"

"Oi querida," Alice gorjeou "Eu sinto muito que você caiu, mas não se preocupe sobre isso. Eu vou fazer minha mãe e Rose tirarem muitas fotos para que você se sinta como se estivesse lá com a gente."

"Sinto muito, Alice", Eu solucei, começando a chorar tudo de novo..

"Oh, Bells, está tudo bem. Estou feliz por você não ter se machucado grave."

"Eu nem sei o que aconteceu. Minhas pernas estavam muito bem nas últimas duas semanas. Nós até subimos para o terceiro andar na noite passada, mas agora estamos de volta ao quarto de Em e Rose. Edward está em pânico. Ele não parou de correr as mãos pelos cabelos e murmurar baixinho nenhuma vez desde que aconteceu. "

"Assim que ele sabe que isso está incomodando você. Você sabe que é apenas por causa do quanto ele ama você, querida."

"Eu sei", eu funguei, tentando me acalmar. "Eu realmente queria ir para sua festa."

"Eu sei que você queria", Alice disse docemente.

"Esme vai ler o seu presente por mim. Eu realmente acho que você vai gostar."

"Eu tenho certeza que vou amá-la, Bells. É um presente da minha melhor amiga e do meu irmão."

"E do seu sobrinho."

"Sim! Nós certamente não podemos esquecer do meu sobrinho lindo. Vou mostrar a sua foto para todos na festa."

"Você vai me ligar hoje à noite e me dizer tudo sobre ele?"

"Como se houvesse alguma dúvida disso," Alice riu. "Eu amo você, Bells. Fique na cama e se recupere, ok?"

"Amo você, Alice."

"Falo com você esta noite."

"Diga 'oi' para Jasper por mim."

"Eu vou. Tchau, Bells."

"Tchau, Alice."

Eu entreguei o telefone de volta para Edward, mal parando de rosnar para ele enquanto sua mão fez o seu caminho através de seu cabelo pela milionésima vez. "Edward, vem sentar perto de mim, por favor. Eu quero falar com você."

Ele deu um sorriso triste e andou ao redor da cama, se sentando com cuidado.

"Eu não vou quebrar, Edward. Eu sei que pode parecer isso para você, mas eu juro que não vou. E eu sei que você está assustado, mas eu também estou assim, por isso cada vez que você olha para mim com esse olhar assombrado em seus olhos, eu quero gritar."

"Me desculpe, Bella. Eu estou tentando. "

"Eu sei que você é. Eu não sou fussing você, e eu estou tentando o meu melhor para não parecer irritado porque eu definitivamente não estou bravo com você, mas isso é tão ... enorme. Cada emoção, cada dor física, tudo parece maior do que a mim agora. Eu só ... Eu preciso de você para dizer tudo vai ficar bem, mesmo se você está mentindo seu burro fora para mim. Eu não posso mentir para mim mesmo quando me sinto assim, então eu realmente preciso de você para fazer isso por mim, porque eu sei que não será sempre uma mentira. "

"O que posso fazer?"

"Venha me segurar, ok?"

Ele sorriu de verdade e estabelecidas ao meu lado, cuidado de onde ele colocou os braços, e se mudou minha cabeça para que ele estava descansando em seu braço. Ele beijou minha bochecha e então pressionou sua cabeça para a minha. "Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu também te amo. Sinto muito medo que eu a você hoje. "

"Me desculpe, eu não poderia pegar você."

"Eu sei que você está. Eu não sou irritada com você, e eu estou tentando o meu melhor para não parecer irritada porque eu definitivamente não estou brava com você, mas isso é tão... grande. Cada emoção, cada dor física, tudo parece maior do que para mim. Eu só... Eu preciso de você para dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mesmo se você estiver mentindo para mim. Eu não posso mentir para mim mesmo quando me sinto assim, então eu realmente preciso de você para fazer isso por mim, porque eu sei que não será sempre uma mentira."

"O que posso fazer?"

"Venha me segurar, tudo bem?"

Ele sorriu de verdade e deitou ao meu lado, cuidando de onde ele colocava os braços, e moveu minha cabeça para que ele estivesse descansando em seu braço. Ele beijou minha bochecha e então pressionou sua cabeça na minha. "Eu te amo tanto."

"Eu também te amo. Sinto muito pelo susto que eu dei a você hoje."

"Me desculpe, eu não pude pegar você."

"Você tinha um bebê em seus braços", eu lembrei a ele, aproximando e enrolando meus dedos em seus cabelos. Fechei os olhos, relaxando ao som da sua respiração, contra a lateral do meu rosto. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo."

"Você entende porque eu não posso tomar essas pílulas de dor, certo?"

"Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse 'sim'. Mas posso dizer que eu respeito sua decisão. Você decidiu que isso é algo que precisa fazer para si mesma, e para Charlie."

"Edward, se... se eu pudesse ter outro be—"

"Ssh", ele sussurrou, apertando os braços em volta de mim. "Eu sei. Nós não precisamos dizer ou falar sobre isso agora. Vamos ficar aqui e segurar um ao outro, tudo bem? Temos tempo de sobra para falar sobre isso mais tarde."

Eu estava contente que ele me interrompeu, a última coisa que eu precisava agora era uma outra razão para me sentir triste. Eu só queria deitar aqui com Edward e Charlie e tentar respirar através da dor.

Com o quarto tão quieto, era mais fácil do que eu esperava me deixar ir e adormecer com Edward ao meu lado. Não era mais o sono repousante desde que eu ainda podia sentir o meu estômago latejante, mas era melhor do que estar acordada e pensando na festa que eu estaria faltando hoje.

Nós três acordamos algumas horas depois e Edward cuidou de Charlie enquanto eu tentei o máximo para não ficar com raiva de que eu estava mais uma vez, apenas cerca de ser como um nódulo inútil.

No entanto eu tive que entregá-lo a Edward. Ele levantou e tentou fazer o divertimento do dia para mim. Para o resto do dia, ele manteve Charlie entre nós na cama, fazendo-o jogar com seu chocalho e ouvindo a risada do bebê que ele começou a fazer isso na semana anterior. Era impossível não sorrir ao ouvir o riso do meu homenzinho.

Edward levantou a mãozinha de Charlie e fingiu mordê-lo, tento mais uma rodada de risada do nosso pequeno homem. "Você vê isso, Charlie? Você fez sua mamãe sorrir de novo. Eu deveria colocar um dólar em seu fundo de faculdade cada vez que você fizer isso. Você será capaz de pagar a faculdade no momento em que você tiver seis anos."

"Isso é um pouco de exagero, não acha?" Eu perguntei, bufando um pouco para Edward.

"Possivelmente", ele encolheu os ombros. Ele levantou a camisa de Charlie e apertou os lábios para a barriga do bebê, soprando na pele de Charlie. Charlie riu novamente, desta vez pegando um punhado de cabelos acobreados de Edward em suas pequenas mãos.

"Olhe para você, homenzinho," eu arrulhei, tentando ajudar Edward a se soltar. "Você tem um bom agarrar de papai. Apenas tente não arrancar nenhum dos seus cabelos. Mamãe gosta de seu cabelo."

Assim quando Edward se libertou, seu celular começou a tocar. Apanhou-a a partir da borda da cama e atendeu. "Olá? Oh, oi, Rose! Como está o chá de bebê? É claro ", ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, deixando Charlie pegar um par de meus dedos.

"Elas estavam saindo da festa de Alice e perceberam que ela estava em trabalho de parto. Elas estão levando-a para o hospital", ele explicou-me. "Rose, ela está bem?", Perguntou ele, voltando sua atenção de volta para ela. Ele acenou com a cabeça um par de vezes e depois fez uma careta. "Eu não sei, Rose."

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Só um segundo, Rose", ele disse antes de pressionar o telefone contra sua camisa. "Alice está bem até agora, mas ela está pedindo por mim."

"Então você tem que ir para ela."

"Você estaria bem com isso? Emmett e Lily viriam ficar com você e o bebê. E eu voltaria assim que pude."

"Não, não tenha pressa. Um de nós deve estar lá. E se ela está pedindo por você, você tem que ir."

"Bella, você tem certeza? Você sabe que eu não me importo de dizer-lhe que eu preciso ficar com você."

"Mas você não _precisa_, Edward. Eu precisei de você esta manhã, mas estou me sentindo muito melhor agora. E, além disso, eu realmente não tenho sido capaz de passar qualquer tempo com Emmett, ultimamente, por isso vai ser bom. "

"Tudo bem, amor", ele disse, dando-me um sorriso. Ele levantou seu telefone, levantando e tomando outro lado de Charlie, ao mesmo tempo. "Rose, diga a Alice que eu estarei lá logo Emmett pode ficar aqui com Bella. Oh. Ok, então. Se ele está tão perto, então eu deveria estar no hospital dentro de 20 minutos ou assim. Tudo bem. Dê-lhe meu amor, Rose. E Bella também. Vejo vocês em breve." Ele terminou a chamada e deixou cair o telefone de volta para a cama. "E pensar que eu achei que quando eu acordasse essa manhã, esse seria um sábado preguiçoso."

"Você é um Cullen. Não há tal coisa como preguiçosos em nossa família", eu ri. "Há sempre alguma coisa acontecendo."

"Pensei que você iria ficar bem com Charlie se eu for tomar um banho realmente rápido", ele questionou.

"Sim. Meu homenzinho e eu vamos ficar bem. Mas se você puder colocar ele no meu peito para que eu não tenha que me torcer para pegá-lo, isso seria uma grande ajuda."

"Claro", ele respondeu com um sorriso. Ele levantou Charlie, beijando-o audivelmente na sua bochecha e soltando outra risada. "Eu te amo, pequeno homem. Cuide muito bem da sua mãe, enquanto eu estiver fora. "

"Ok, isso é apenas um insulto", eu disse, rindo um pouco. "Você acabou de colocar meu filho de nove semanas de idade a cargo de mim."

"Ele não é tão desajeitado quanto você," Edward riu.

Eu engasguei e bati na perna de Edward. "Ele mal consegue erguer a cabeça, sem ajuda!"

"Sim, mas ele não cai quando rasteja através de uma superfície perfeitamente plana."

"Ele não rasteja muito," eu apontei.

"E se ele fizer, ele ainda fazê-lo sem tropeçar."

"O que te da tanta certeza sobre isso, Cullen?" Eu perguntei, um pouco irritada com ele.

A mão de Charlie estendeu e agarrou ouvido Edward. Edward riu e pegou a mão do bebê na sua, dando-lhe um beijinho. "Porque o nosso filho tem uma grande coordenação olho-mão. Ele pega uma parte do corpo e agarra."

"Que seja," eu resmunguei. "Me dê o meu filho e vai tomar banho."

"Não fique chateada, amor," Edward murmurou enquanto beijava meu pescoço. "Nós concordamos que não queria que ele tivesse sua falta de jeito."

"Sim, mas isso não significa que você deve implicar comigo sobre isso", eu disse. Passou Charlie para mim e tinha certeza que Charlie estava olhando direto para ele. "Charlie, esse é Tutor-boy. Quando você puder finalmente falar, eu quero que você diga Tutor-boy. Você pode até dizer antes de 'mamãe' e eu não me importo. Basta olhar bem para ele e dizer: "Tutor-boy".

"Legal", Edward bufou enquanto saiu do quarto. "Amo vocês dois."

"Tchau, Tutor-boy!" Eu disse. Eu olhei para Charlie e sorri para o meu filho. "Ele ainda odeia esse apelido, então não importa o quão ruim ele brincar comigo, eu sempre tenho um jeito de irritá-lo de volta."

"Irritar quem?" A potente voz de Emmett perguntou, me assustando um pouco.

"Edward", eu respondi. "Você parece bem, Em. Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente tem um pouco de seu bronzeado. Sua viagem foi um mês atrás!"

"Você parece uma porcaria", ele disse, sentado na beira da cama com Lily em seus braços.

"Obrigada, Irmão Urso. É ótimo ter o seu amor e apoio."

"Claro que você tem, Squirt".

"Sério? Porque nas últimas nove semanas, eu posso contar com três dedos quantas vezes eu já te vi. Agora Rose e Lily vieram toneladas de vezes, mas não você."

"Eu estou trabalhando", disse ele rispidamente.

"Que seja", eu suspirei. Ele não estava trabalhando muito. Ele estava me evitando, e eu não tinha idéia do por quê. "Você gostaria de segurar Charlie?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Claro", ele disse imediatamente, o seu sorriso bobo normal, finalmente, fazendo uma aparição. "Lily Bear, sente ao lado de papai para que ele possa segurar Charlie, ok?"

"Brincar com brinquedos", ela disse, apontando para sua caixa de brinquedos no canto.

"Claro, bebezinha", ela disse, dando-lhe um beijinho antes de deixá-la ir. Ele se inclinou e pegou Charlie de mim, deitando de costas e segurando Charlie no ar. "Olhe para você, homenzinho!", Disse ele, sorrindo para Charlie. "Como já está grande. Você var ser um defensor(futebol americano) para mim quando crescer, não é? Vai ser grande como seu tio Em e não esquelético como seu papai. "

"Em," Eu avisei. "Edward não é esquelético."

"Claro, Squirt", Emmett gargalhou. Ele trouxe seus braços para baixo para tocar o nariz com Charlie e depois levantou o bebê rapidamente, fazendo Charlie rir.

"Não tão forte", eu disse, não gostando da velocidade que Emmett estava usando.

"Relaxe, Squirt. Eu fiz isso quase todos os dias com Lily. O pior que já aconteceu foi eu tenho um rosto cheio de golfo de bebê por fazer logo depois que ela comeu." Virou a cabeça na minha direção, parecendo um pouco preocupado. "Há quanto tempo ele comeu?"

"Você está seguro", eu ri. "Na verdade, ele deveria ficar com fome em cerca de mais vinte minutos", eu acrescentei, olhando para o relógio.

"Eu tenho direito em alimentá-lo", Emmett gritou, abaixando Charlie novamente. "Não é verdade, camarada? Você quer que seu tio Em lhe dê mamadeira."

"E você tem direito a fraldas junto com isso," lhe informei.

"Sim, eu ouvi sobre sua queda", ele mencionou, mantendo os olhos em Charlie enquanto o levantou de volta no ar.

"Bewwa", Lily chamou, subindo na cama comigo.

"Ei, Lily Bear," eu disse, puxando-a para dar um beijo. "Você se divertiu hoje com tio Jasper?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, balançando o cabelo jogando seus cachos em todos os lugares. "Casa grande".

"Ouvi dizer. Eu ia vê-lo esta noite, mas eu vou ter que vê-la em outra ocasião. Estou feliz que você se divertiu."

"Papai brincar bebê", disse ela, apontando para Emmett e Charlie.

"É isso mesmo. Ele está brincando com Charlie. "

"Eu brincar bebê?"

"Ainda não", eu ri. "Quando ele foi mais velho."

"Blocos?", ela perguntou, oferecendo-me um roxo.

"Obrigada, Lily Bear. O roxo é um dos meus favoritos."

"Bella, eu estou indo agora", Edward disse enquanto entrou no quarto. "Você precisa de mim para conseguir alguma coisa ou fazer qualquer coisa para você antes de ir?"

"Só me dê um beijo de despedida, promete estar seguro, e dê o meu amor a Alice," eu disse a ele.

"Eu posso fazer isso", ele disse com um sorriso. Ele se inclinou e beijou meus lábios com ternura, e depois colocou-as na minha testa para plantar um beijo lá também. "Eu prometo estar seguro e voltar para casa o mais breve possível."

"Tudo bem, você pode ir agora", eu disse, empurrando um pouco seu braço. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo", ele disse, beijando-me uma vez mais antes de voltar sua atenção para Emmett.

Emmett sentou-se e realizada Charlie para fora para Edward. "Acho que você quer dizer adeus a este homem pouco também", Emmett gargalhou.

"Absolutamente", respondeu Edward, tendo Charlie em seus braços e afagando-lhe perto. "Seja um bom menino para sua mãe. Estarei de volta em breve." Ele apertou os lábios na cabeça de Charlie e sorriu enquanto beijava seu filho. "Emmett, há um par de mamadeiras na geladeira. Se você pudesse aquecer uma em cerca de 15 minutos, seria de grande ajuda. "

"Sem problema, Eddie. Eu farei isso", Emmett disse enquanto pegou Charlie de volta.

"Obrigada. E não me chame de Eddie."

"Ehwor!" Lily gritou, pulando para cima e para baixo na frente de Edward.

Ele riu e pegou-a, beijando seu rosto. "Sinto muito, Lily Bear, mas não posso brincar agora. Tia Alice vai ter os gêmeos e eu tenho que ir vê-la."

"Amice?" Lily perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado como seu pai fazia de vez em quando.

"Sim. Ser bom e eu vou ver você mais tarde, querida", disse ele, colocando-a no chão. Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos de esmeralda dele, me dando um pequeno sorriso. "Tchau, amor".

"Tchau querido. Dê um abraço enorme em Alice por mim."

"Eu vou." Virou-se e, finalmente, saiu do quarto, ainda olhando dividido entre querer ficar aqui e querer estar lá por Alice. Eu sabia que no minuto em que visse a sua irmã, ele iria perceber que estava fazendo a escolha certa. Alice merecia ter quem ela queria lá durante o parto.

Um par de horas mais tarde, Edward ligou para dizer-nos que Alice estava bem e saiu da cirurgia. O seção tinha corrido bem e ela já estava descansando em seu quarto. Os bebês vieram cinco semanas mais cedo, mas ambos estavam respirando por conta própria e pareciam estar indo muito bem.

"Então qual nome ela colocou?" Emmett perguntou quando desliguei o telefone com Edward. Estávamos andando na cozinha desde as crianças estavam ambos dormindo. Lily estava dormindo no sofá e Charlie estava no berço e no quarto de Em e Rose.

"Sua s nova obrinha se chama Elizabeth Esme Genevieve Hale, e seu sobrinho é Brandon Carlisle Thomas Hale."

"Quatro nomes?" Emmett gritou. "Ela realmente deu seus filhos quatro nomes? O que ela é? Uma celebridade?"

"Ela é Alice," Eu ri. "Você realmente não esperava que ela desse a seus filhos nomes simples, não é?"

"Cara, essas crianças vão ter tendinite no colegial", disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

"Eu duvido que qualquer professor seria cruel o suficiente para fazê-los escrever seu nome completo," eu disse.

"Eu não sei. Alguns dos meus professores eram assim."

"Só porque você puxava brincadeiras e interrompia suas aulas", eu ri.

"Eu estava crescendo", disse ele, sorrindo para mim.

"Vamos lá, palhaço inocentemente culpado. Caminhe comigo até lá em cima para que eu possa ter uma camisa limpa no meu quarto. O bebê babou na atual."

"Apenas me diga o camisa que você quer e eu vou agarrá-lo", respondeu ele.

Minhas mãos foram para meus quadris enquanto eu olhava para o meu irmão. "Emmett, eu vou até as escadas. Agora, você pode caminhar comigo, ou você pode lidar com Edward quando eu dizer-lhe que não veio junto. "

"Você é tão maldito teimosa", resmungou, levantando-se da cadeira.

"Eu não sou um bebê, Emmett. Eu posso ir lá para cima buscar uma camisa."

"Assim como você poderia ir do banheiro para a cama sem quase cair."

Virei para ele, tão cheia de raiva que ele realmente deu um passo atrás de mim. "Pare com isso," Eu avisei.

"Tudo bem", disse ele, levantando as mãos. "Não precisa ficar irritada Squirt. Você acabou de ficar em pé pela última meia hora, então eu estou tentando ter certeza que você não se desgaste."

Eu o ignorei, continuando a subir as escadas com ele atrás de mim. Eu fui até o meu quarto, sem doer muito o meu estômago e fui para o closet, puxando a porta um pouco atrás de mim. Encontrei uma das camisas de Edward e coloquei, amando o jeito que cheirava a ele. Eu queria que ele fosse com Alice, mas eu também estava realmente começando a sentir falta dele.

Eu saí do armário e encontrei Emmett sentado na beirada da cama, chutando contra o pé dela. "Em, por que você esta me evitando?" Eu perguntei encostando no batente da porta para apoiar.

Ele levantou o rosto, mas seus olhos não fizeram todo o caminho. "O que você está falando, Squirt? Te disse que estava ocupado. "

Cruzei os braços na minha frente e sorri para ele. "Mentira. Você nunca pode mentir para mim, nem vale a pena tentar. "

"Rosie também", resmungou, provavelmente pensando que eu não iria ouvi-lo.

"Ah, então ela também percebeu?"

"O que você quer que eu diga, Bells?"

"A verdade, Emmett."

"Certo", disse ele, levantando a cabeça e enchendo um pouco o peito. "Eu não sabia o que dizer."

"Quem disse que você tinha que dizer alguma coisa? Você poderia apenas ter passado mais tempo comigo. Talvez assistir a um filme comigo. Me dar um abraço e me deixar saber que você ainda me ama."

"Não seja um idiota, Bella. É claro que eu ainda te amo."

"Então, por que de repente você não quer nada comigo? Mesmo hoje, você foi tudo sobre Charlie, mas você mal falou comigo ou mesmo olhou para mim."

"Eu me sinto estranho, tudo bem? Você quase morreu e está demorando muito para você ficar bem e não sei como lidar com você quando está fraca e tudo isso."

"Você não sabe como lidar?" Eu perguntei, ficando com raiva dele. "Você não sabe como lidar? Obrigada por isso, Emmett. Eu sinto muito incomodar você com meus problemas de saúde. Na verdade, por que você não apenas desce, pega sua filha, e leve sua bunda para casa. Eu odiaria arruinar mais da sua diversão."

Ele revirou os olhos para mim. "Bella, não seja estúpida. Eu não vou embora e você não está arruinando a minha diversão. Me desculpe, eu não posso ser tão bom nisso como Edward e Jasper são, ok? Eu só... Eu não sei como não pensar em você morrendo quando eu te vejo toda fraca como esta. Eu não sei como não me sentir culpado que você tem toda essa merda e eu não. "

"Certo," eu disse sarcasticamente. "Para todas as outras pessoas você esboça um sorriso em seu rosto e fingi tudo estava bem, e para mim, você não pode fazer isso."

"Isso mesmo", ele gritou, levantando-se e dando um passo em minha direção. "Um argumento com os caras, ou uma briga com Rosie... nada como isso, Bella. Você... você quase morreu e deixou-me sozinho... não tem como fingir que isso não arranca meu coração, Isabella. Pensei que você iria entender isso. "

"Talvez eu teria se você tivesse dito alguma coisa mais cedo", eu gritei de volta, chorando agora.

"Mais uma vez! Me diga o que diabos eu deveria dizer para você e eu vou dizer sobre isso! "

"Eu não quero que você diga qualquer coisa! Eu apenas queria que você voltasse!" Eu gritei, agarrando algo de cômoda de Edward e jogando em Emmett. "Eu queria que você fosse meu irmão mais velho e me deixasse saber que você ainda me amava. Que apenas uma parte da minha vida terminou!" Eu adicionei, jogando mais algumas coisas nele.

"Pare com isso, Bella."

"Não, _você_ pare com isso!" Eu gritei, finalmente, batendo com alguma coisa nele. "Eu perdi a capacidade de ter outro filho crescendo dentro de mim. Eu não posso ser uma verdadeira mãe para o meu filho. Eu tenho medo de ser tão ruim para meu marido que ele tem de ser forçado a sair de casa sem mim. E todos os dias, um novo primeiro acontece que eu tenho a perder e eu nunca vou voltar ou começar a experimentar com outra criança. E ainda por cima de toda essa merda, você se afasta de mim porque não pode lidar com isso. Sabe de uma coisa, Emmett? FODA-SE!"

Seus dentes estalaram juntos e ele se moveu devagar para mim, eu vacilei, pensando que ele poderia realmente me bater pela primeira vez desde que éramos crianças. Em vez disso, ele passou os braços grandes em volta de mim e segurou tão firmemente que isso realmente doeu um pouco. Mas eu não estava prestes a dizer-lhe para parar. Ele não havia me abraçado em mais de nove semanas e eu não estava deixando ele ir embora com alguns fracos abraços.

"Ssh, Squirt", ele disse, balançando-me em seus braços. "Pare de chorar, ok? Sinto muito e eu deveria ter escutado a Rosie e Alice semanas atrás. Me desculpe, eu sou um asno. Basta parar de chorar, por favor."

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali assim, mas eu sabia que minhas pernas estavam começando a ter essa sensação de geléia. Eu estava tão perdida nas lágrimas, e a dor, e a raiva, que eu nem percebi Emmett tinha me pegado até que ele estava pondo-me na cama do andar de baixo.

Emmett passou a mão grande sobre o meu cabelo, enxugando minhas lágrimas com a outra mão. "Squirt, eu tenho que pegar Charlie, ok? Eu vou voltar e sentar com você assim que eu limpá-lo e trocá-lo."

"Certo," Eu funguei, usando a camisa para terminar de Edward limpar o meu rosto.

Eu ainda não tinha certeza exatamente como eu tinha explodido em Emmett dessa maneira, mas eu sabia que ainda estava extremamente irritada. Todas as coisas que eu estava sentindo falta... todas as coisas que eu nunca faria novamente que eu tinha dado como certo na primeira vez ... Era como se estivessem todos os sacos de areia, sentados sobre mim e me esmagando debaixo deles. Se essa era a raiva que Esme tinha vinha avisando-me, eu estava certa o tempo todo por ter medo disso. Parecia que não havia maneira de empurrá-lo para baixo ou para longe, ou mesmo para acalmá-lo. Estava aqui e queria sair e não parecia se importar quem atacasse.

Eu ouvi barulhos na sala e poderia facilmente pegar a voz suave de Edward. Achei que Emmett estava enchendo-o com meu ataque de fúria. E ele viria aqui, me dando aquele olhar preocupado, e eu provavelmente perderia a paciência com ele também. Esta não era a maneira que eu queria passar a minha noite de sábado... Talvez se eu fechasse os olhos e ficasse bem parada, Edward pensaria que eu estava dormindo. Se viesse a minha ira ficar solta e começaria uma briga inútil, que não valeria a pena.

Puxei o cobertor, fechei os olhos, e esperei para o inferno que eu pudesse atuar boa o suficiente para fazer Edward acreditar que eu estava dormindo.

* * *

**Quero pedir POR FAVOR quem leu a fic, NÃO comente o que vai acontecer no capítulo seguinte por review.. Sem dar spoiler né gente..**

**Demorou, mas o ataque da Bella veio... e tomara que o Emmett entenda né.. ele errou se afastando da Bella por medo, sem perceber que ela precisava dele... aiai  
**

**É gente eu to postando com mais regularidade, vocês estão lendo, mas não estão comentando. Eu faço minha parte, e vocês também.**

**Bjs e até**

**xx**


	43. Explosão da Bella 2: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 4****3 – Explosão de Bella – Parte 2 (Edward PDV)**

"Então nós cortamos a torta e isso foi _tão_ incrível, Edward. Era como se o chocolate fosse embrulhando na minha língua e apenas me deixando mais faminta", Alice continuou, discursando sobre sua festa.

"Acho que você gostou da torta, então?" Eu a provoquei, sorrindo para ela enquanto segurei uma de suas mãos e Jasper segurava a outra.

"Alice, você o fez vir até aqui e tudo que você falou foi sobre tortas e presentes. Você não acha que deve tomar fôlego e falar de outra coisa?"Jasper perguntou.

"Não," Alice apontou.

"Jasper, isso é como pedir a Papai Noel para não falar sobre duendes e brinquedos", eu brinquei, sorrindo para Alice.

"Morda a sua língua, Edward Anthony," Alice bufou, sorrindo muito o dizer isso. "Mas não faço isso muito difícil. Eu não quero que o médico a esteja mais preocupados com você do que comigo."

"Sim, nós não queremos que ninguém tenha a atenção fora da nossa querida Alice", Jasper zombou.

Alice agarrou camisa de Jasper e puxou seu rosto para mais perto dela. "Lembre-se novamente por que eu queria ter filhos com você? Por isso que eu estou disposta a passar pela dor insuportável do trabalho de parto, então você ficar aqui e fazer piadas?"

"Porque eu te amo e te trato como a rainha você é, querida?", Disse ele, fazendo soar mais como uma pergunta do que como uma afirmação.

"Perfeito", ela tilintou, deixou ir de sua camisa e virando a cabeça na minha direção. "Eu sinto muito por ter afastado você de Bella e Charlie", disse, apertando a minha mão

"Ela entendeu, Ali", respondi, tentando tranquilizá-la de que Bella não se importava. "Ela está feliz que um nós pode estar com você. E ela espera um relatório completo mais tarde, incluindo que vocês três estão perfeitamente bem."

"Tudo bem, Alice. Eu preciso saber quem vai para a sala de parto com a gente. Você só podem ser dois", anunciou o médico.

"Jasper e minha mãe." ela disse imediatamente. Ela olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso tímido no rosto "Eu sei que o fiz vir todo o caminho até aqui, mas eu realmente preciso da mamãe comigo lá dentro."

"Eu entendo", Eu disse, beijando sua testa. Ela estava prestes a dar à luz, um dos trabalhos mais difíceis do mundo, e poderia ter quem quisesse com ela. "Eu vou estar na sala de espera com o papai."

"Você é o melhor irmão mais novo, você sabe não é?" ela gritou, soando um pouco como se pudesse chorar.

"Amo você também, Ali", Eu disse rapidamente, querendo sair antes que ela pudesse começar o seu trabalho. Ela precisava estar calma e relaxada. Ela tinha uma chance de realmente desfrutar desta experiência e eu queria isso para ela — e também para Jasper.

Minha mãe passou por mim no corredor, parando para me dar outro abraço e um beijo. "Alice estava muito animada para vê-lo?"

"Muito", eu ri. "Ela mal fez uma pausa para respirar enquanto me contava sobre sua festa e como ela não sabia que estava em trabalho de parto. Porém ela está pronta para ver estes bebês, então é melhor você chegar lá."

"Mais netos para amar", ela suspirou, dando tapinhas no meu rosto antes de se dirigir em direção ao quarto de Alice.

Juntei-me o meu pai na sala de espera e ele sorriu, pondo a mão no meu ombro e apertando um pouco. "Como você está, meu filho?", Perguntou.

"Eu honestamente não sei. Fico feliz que posso estar aqui com Alice. Ela estava tão feliz quando entrei no seu quarto de hospital, pai. Mas, ao mesmo tempo... Eu não sei. Eu sinto falta de Bella e Charlie. Eu quero estar em casa com eles."

"Vamos acolher o seu sobrinho e sobrinha no mundo e então eu vou ter certeza que você pode sair daqui e ir para casa ficar com eles."

"Obrigada, pai", eu disse, dando-lhe um abraço.

"Por nada, Edward. E enquanto eu sinto muito pela razão de que de repente você está tão carinhoso com todos nós, eu estou contente de ver tudo assim."

"Será que Emmett e Bella vão conversar enquanto eles estão juntos?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu. "Seria melhor para ambos se o fizessem, mas eles podem não saber como iniciar a conversa."

"'Oi, eu sou Emmett e eu sou um idiota completo por ignorá-la?" Eu ofereci.

"Essa é uma opção. Também poderia começar com 'Oi, eu sou Bella e eu sou muito orgulhosa e teimosa para ligar e perguntar por que você não veio me visitar."

"É verdade", eu concordei, assentindo. "Mas em sua defesa, ela é a única com tantas coisas acontecendo."

"E na sua, ele realmente imagina isso. Ele pode realmente acreditar que todo o seu senso de humor não é o que ela precisa agora."

"Ela precisa _dele_, pai."

"Então, posso sugerir que se você chegar em casa e descobrir que eles não conversaram, você vai chamar Emmett e fazer com que saiba que, inadvertidamente, está machucando Bella. E certifique-se de que isso saia como uma forma de ajudar e não estando irritado com ele por isso. "

"Eu não posso ficar irritado com ele. _Eu_ nem sei o que dizer a ela na metade do tempo. A única coisa que atualmente me salva é o fato de que ela se recusa a reconhecer o que aconteceu e as conseqüências disso."

"Basta ter em mente que quanto mais tempo ela demorar, maior será a explosão quando ela finalmente tiver de lidar com isso."

Eu pensei sobre suas palavras, enquanto esperávamos por notícias sobre a minha irmã e seus bebês. Depois de meia hora, minha mãe saiu para nos dizer que Alice tinha dado à luz um menino e uma menina. Uma hora depois, fomos finalmente autorizados a ver minha irmã e os bebês pela primeira vez.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele tem o cabelo preto e ela é loira", eu ri, segurando o pequeno Brandon, enquanto Jasper segurava Elizabeth ao meu lado.

"Isso pode ser temporário. Eu ouvi sobre as mudanças de cor de cabelo," Jasper disse.

"Eu estou apenas com inveja de que Bella tem tanta sorte com Charlie por ter a cor dos olhos imediatamente", Alice fez beicinho. "Os gêmeos têm esses olhos de bebê então agora eu tenho que esperar algumas semanas para ver qual é a cor dos olhos que eles realmente vão ter."

"Basta ser feliz que vocês três estão perfeitamente saudáveis", eu disse a ela.

"Desculpe, Edward. Eu não quero parecer malcriada ou qualquer coisa ", disse ela.

"Eu sei, Ali", eu disse, sorrindo para ela. "É só da sua natureza querer saber as cores para que possa adequadamente coordenar."

"Exatamente!", Ela tocou. "Veja! Edward me pegou."

"Ele teve que aprender a viver com você e não te estrangular" Rose brincou enquanto Jasper passou Elizabeth para ela. "Mas é melhor você acreditar que sua bunda pequena pixie. Eu não vou deixar você enlouquecer minha sobrinha e meu sobrinho."

"Edward, por que você não me deixe ficar com este neto e você corre para casa cuidar do meu outro?" Carlisle ofereceu, estendendo seus braços para Brandon.

"Obrigado, papai", eu disse, cuidadosamente passando a criança para ele.

Eu fiz o meu caminho ao redor do quarto, dando adeus a todos e, em seguida, saí do hospital o mais rápido que pude. Liguei para Bella, logo que eu estava no carro, deixando-a saber o que os bebês pareciam e o quais nomes Alice tinha dado a eles. Eu não contei a ela que eu estava a caminho de casa,— eu queria surpreendê-la.

Depois de pegar um par de opções de sobremesa para alegrar Bella, eu dirigi pela cidade e fui para a casa dos meus pais. Enquanto eu estava muito agradecido por toda a ajuda que os meus pais estavam nos dando, eu ainda estava ansioso para começar uma vida com Bella e Charlie em nossa própria casa. Eu tive que parar completamente de tudo e empurrá-lo de lado para cuidar de Bella, não que eu me importasse. Pelo menos agora, Emmett estava tomando conta de tudo e ele parecia confiante de que seria capaz de lidar com isso. Ele tinha certeza que poderia terminar tudo e ter a casa pronta para nós dentro de quatro meses. Isso seria uma cronometragem perfeita já que Bella estaria curada e em sua própria rotina com Charlie até lá.

Estacionei o carro e peguei a sacola da padaria, resistindo à vontade de apenas ter um pequeno pedaço para mim. Eu queria que Bella escolhesse antes tomar algo para mim.

A casa estava completamente calma e havia apenas uma pequena lâmpada na sala de estar, emitindo apenas luz suficiente para mim ver que Lily estava dormindo no sofá. Larguei a assados na cozinha e depois subi as escadas para encontrar Bella. Ela provavelmente estava exigindo ajuda com fraldas de Charlie ou algo assim.

"Oh, graças a Deus!" Emmett suspirou quando me viu nas escadas.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, tentando não pular para qualquer conclusão.

"Bella assustou o inferno fora de mim, Edward."

"O que você fez? Ela está bem?"

"Eu não fiz nada. Bem, não realmente. E eu realmente não sei se ela está bem ou não. Edward, eu já vi ela louca, triste, deprimida... Cara, eu nunca tinha visto ela assim. Era como se aquele olhar quebrado que ela tinha logo após os nossos pais morreram, mas desta vez, tinha esse muro de raiva na frente dele. Eu pensei que ela poderia me esmurrar em um ponto. Ela não me bateu com as mãos, mas você provavelmente tem algumas coisas quebradas lá em cima. Ela pegou um monte de coisas da cômoda e jogou tudo para mim."

"Algum de vocês ficou fisicamente ferido?"

"Não. Eu tenho um arranhão no meu peito, mas isso é tudo. Ela estava chorando, uma vez que tudo aconteceu, mas deve ter parado agora. Eu a deixei por apenas alguns minutos para que eu pudesse trocar Charlie."

"Quer levá-lo para baixo, Em? Eu gostaria de falar com Bella por um minuto."

"Claro, claro. Eu só vou estar na cozinha."

"E não toque o saco sobre o balcão. É para Bella. "

"Entendi", ele sorriu, batendo no meu ombro em seu caminho para as escadas.

Eu suspirei e coloquei minha mão na maçaneta da porta, imaginando em que tipo de humor Bella estaria uma vez que entrasse por esta porta. Ou ela tinha acabado de se encher das brincadeiras de Emmett, ou ela finalmente parou de esconder a verdade do que tinha acontecido com ela. Eu não tinha certeza de qual opção que eu deveria esperar.

Empurrei a porta aberta e entrei no quarto silencioso. Bella estava debaixo das cobertas e parecia que ela poderia estar dormindo, por isso tive o cuidado de ficar quieto enquanto fiz meu caminho até ela.

Assim que eu fui capaz de se sentar na cama, eu sabia que ela não estava dormindo. "Bella, você nunca poderia fingir", disse a ela. "Mas depois do dia que você teve, eu vou lhe dar alguns pontos pelo esforço de qualquer maneira."

"Como você sabia?" Ela suspirou, abrindo seus olhos castanhos a olhar para mim.

"Sua respiração. Estava muito rápido e instável para você estar dormindo."

"Ajude-me a sentar um pouco, por favor?"

"Claro." Eu empilhei alguns travesseiros extras e a ajudei a se sentar em um ângulo que não iria colocar muita pressão sobre os músculos do seu estômago. "Então, você quer explicar o que aconteceu entre Emmett e você?"

"Particularmente, não. No entanto eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a você. Eu acho que eu poderia ter quebrado algumas de suas coisas. Eu não tenho certeza. "

"Não é como se você sempre voasse em uma raiva cega e jogasse as coisas nas pessoas, Isabella. Especialmente, não seu irmão grande."

"Sim, bem, isso é quando ele me diz que não sabe como lidar com a minha situação", ela resmungou, cruzando os braços na frente dela.

"Obviamente não é a melhor escolha de palavra de sua parte. Mas você sabe o quanto ele ama você, certo? Isso não mudou, Bella. Emmett apenas encontrou uma nova maneira de fazer algo estúpido, isso é tudo. "

"Não dê desculpas para ele, Edward."

"Eu não estou. Eu só estou tentando ver isso dos dois lados. Pessoalmente, eu adoraria socar ele no maxilar por ser tão idiota e ferir seus sentimentos desse jeito."

"Eu nem sei que eu estou realmente zangada com ele. Quero dizer, sim, eu definitivamente estou zangada com ele por me ignorar, mas não tão irritada para agir como fiz em relação a ele."

"Eu acho que essa poderia ser a sua raiva sobre o que aconteceu."

"Eu tive um parto mal, isso é tudo. E isso está me levando mais tempo do que gostaria para me curar, mas eu sei o que vai acontecer."

"Isso não é tudo, Bella. Isso é apenas o começo. Por que você está tentando tanto fingir que não há nada acontecendo com você? "

Ela virou a cabeça, olhando para o nada.

Eu gentilmente pressionei meus dedos contra seu queixo e virei a sua cabeça de volta para mim. "Bella, por favor, fale comigo."

"Edward, eu não estou realmente certa de que eu posso fazer isso agora."

"Por favor, Bella. Eu preciso que você me diga o que está pensando e sentindo."

Seus lábios tremiam e seus olhos castanhos ficaram úmidos enquanto ela segurava meu olhar. "Eu não acho que eu posso te dizer isso, Edward. Estou com medo de feri-lo ainda mais. Estou com tanto medo de não ser capaz de permanecer no controle da raiva e atacar você. Eu não vou dizer a metade do que eu digo, mas eu sei que ainda vou te machucar."

"Você está se preocupando muito sobre mim e não o suficiente sobre você. Bella, você não pode manter isso tudo dentro de você. Isso tem que sair."

"Dá para parar de me dizendo que eu devo e não devo fazer!" Ela gritou. Suas mãos estavam enroladas em punhos e seu rosto e pescoço estavam vermelhos brilhantes. "Você não é meu pai, Edward."

"Eu sei disso. Mas eu sou seu amigo. Eu só quero te ajudar."

"Me ajudar? Edward, o que você poderia fazer para me ajudar? Você tem alguma máquina do tempo que eu não sei nada sobre, para podermos voltar e avisar o médico antes que seja tarde demais para mim?"

"Claro que não, Bella, mas eu—"

"Edward, eu quero dizer isso da forma mais amorosa, mas por favor, cale-se."

"Ter medo de falar sobre isso não vai te ajudar. Não vai fazer mais fácil de enfrentar isso, ou de superar. Bella, você não quer avançar e ser realmente feliz com Charlie e comigo? "

"Você _sabe_ que eu quero", ela disse com firmeza. Eu podia ver um pouco do fogo da raiva nos olhos dela que Emmett tinha falado antes.

"Então fale comigo, Bella."

"Não é como se você fosse entender", ela murmurou, olhando para longe de mim novamente.

"Provavelmente não", eu concordei. "Mas eu gostaria que ter a chance de tentar." Aproximei-me dela, passando os braços em torno dela. Quando ela não me afastou, eu continuei a falar com ela. "Vamos tentar começar simples. Você pode me dizer o que mais te irrita? Ou qual o seu medo mais ultrajante?"

"Não sei", ela resmungou.

"Por favor, Bella."

"Tudo bem", ela suspirou, parecendo irritada. "Um medo ultrajante... que você vai decidir que quer mais filhos, se divorciar de mim, e levar Charlie para viver com você e sua esposa nova e fértil."

"Isso é muito ultrajante", eu concordei. "Especialmente desde que eu nunca, jamais vou te deixar. Você é o amor da minha vida, Bella."

"Você diz isso agora. Mas e se uma vez que Charlie não for mais bebê, você decidir se esquecer de tudo isso e realmente querer experimentar de novo?"

"Então nós vamos discutir as opções. Só porque você não pode gerar bebê dentro de você não significa que não podemos ser pais novamente. Há outras maneiras, Bella."

"Tudo bem. Acabamos?" Ela perguntou, dando de ombros soltando-se do meu agarre.

Eu queria dizer "sim" e protegê-la de qualquer sentimento que pudesse a ferir mais ou raiva, mas eu estaria causando-lhe um prejuízo enorme desse jeito. Ela tinha que enfrentar isso para realmente superar e seguir em frente. "Bella, você está com raiva de mim por você ficar grávida?" Eu perguntei.

"Não", ela respondeu imediatamente, finalmente sendo a única a iniciar o contato físico entre nós esta noite. Ela agarrou meu braço com ambos os dela e descansou a cabeça no meu peito. "Nunca, jamais, Edward. Eu amo tanto Charlie e eu estou tão feliz, fomos abençoados com ele. Eu não culpo nenhum de vocês pelo o que aconteceu comigo."

Eu pressionei meus lábios no topo da cabeça dela, abraçando-a tão firmemente como eu podia. "Isso é muito bom de ouvir, amor."

"E você, Edward? Você culpa Charlie?", Perguntou ela. "Ou a mim?", Acrescentou a voz dela muito mais silenciosa.

"Não. Eu não culpo ninguém. Estou muito ocupado agradecendo a todos que vocês ainda estão comigo."

"É tão injusto, Edward. Quer dizer, eu sei que a vida não é justa para ninguém. Eu entendo isso. Mas eu já tive que sofrer tanto... perder meus pais do jeito que perdi. Por que eu tenho perder isso também? O que há de tão errado comigo que eu não posso ter a possibilidade de estar grávida e dar à luz outra criança? Eu vou ser tão ruim como uma mãe que Deus só levou embora isso para que eu não tivesse qualquer outra criança?"

"Se existe um Deus lá fora, eu não acho que ele escolheu você para castigar, Bella. Eu acho que isso é algo que aconteceu e não acho que ele pode parar esses tipos de coisas. Talvez tudo o que ele pode fazer é tentar ajudar a pessoa a sobreviver a isso. Às vezes, a pessoa simplesmente não é forte o suficiente. Mas você, minha esposa teimosa, você foi forte o suficiente, e agora você está aqui para continuar sendo minha amada esposa e ser uma mãe maravilhosa para Charlie."

"Alguma mãe que eu sou," ela resmungou. "Eu não posso mesmo atravessar a sala sem me machucar. E se Charlie estivesse em meus braços esta manhã? "

"O que teria acontecido se ele estivesse no meu naquela noite em que eu quase dormi em pé?" Eu joguei de volta.

"Sim, mas ele não estava", argumentou, olhando para mim com aqueles olhos castanhos dela. Ela estava procurando por algo e eu só rezava para que fosse capaz de encontrar as palavras que ela precisava ouvir.

"Exatamente. Ele não estava no seu também. Sim, nós estamos tendo algum azar, mas também estamos pegando algumas sorte também."

Ela assentiu um pouco, não é realmente parecido com se ela aceitava essa resposta. "Edward, você... você acha que se eu tivesse abraçado a gravidez mais e não apenas supor que eu teria mais filhos, você acha que teria sido melhor?"

"Bella, eu acho que você precisa parar de olhar para o que aconteceu como um castigo. Você não está sendo punida por qualquer coisa. Poderia ter acontecido a qualquer um."

"Mas isso não aconteceu a qualquer um, Edward. Isso aconteceu comigo", ela gritou, seus olhos castanhos olhando um pouco perigoso com a raiva piscando atrás deles novamente. "Eu perdi meus pais, eu tive uma gravidez difícil, e eu quase morri! E eu sou fraca, idiota, inútil, desastrada que foi perdendo espaço por aqui nas últimas nove semanas. "

"Você tem todo o direito de estar com raiva, Bella."

"Pare com isso!", Ela creme, tentando empurrar-me para longe.

Eu a deixei ir, não querendo que ela se machucasse lutando contra mim. Ela conseguiu ficar em pé e andou para frente e para trás na frente da cama por alguns minutos antes de falar novamente.

"Eu não quero estar com raiva," ela resmungou. "Eu não quero, raiva ou depressão, ou qualquer outro resíduo inútil de tempo. Eu quero ser uma mãe. Uma mãe real, Edward. Eu quero andar na sala com Charlie no meio da noite. Eu quero ir na visita ao médico. Eu queria ter trocado a sua primeira fralda, ter lhe dado o seu primeiro banho, e alimentá-lo como uma mãe deve alimentar o seu bebê."

"Você deu-lhe o seu primeiro banho", argumentei.

Ela finalmente parou de andar e olhou para mim — ela parecia tão indefesa e quebrada e eu não sabia o que deveria ou poderia fazer para ajudá-la.

"Não", ela fungou, as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. "Eu sei que você disse para não ferir meus sentimentos. Alice me contou sobre não colocar a fralda direito no primeiro dia você estava em casa com Charlie. Ela disse como você tentou limpar tudo com lenços umedecidos e Esme riu de você porque você estava tão extrapolado com isso. Alice disse que ela segurava a cabeça de Charlie, enquanto você o lavou."

Eu me levantei da cama e lentamente me aproximei Bella, não tendo certeza se ela me queria tão perto ou não. "Me desculpe, Bella. Eu realmente quis que esse dia com você fosse o primeiro. "

"Eu também", ela soluçou, apoiando-se em mim e enterrando seu rosto na minha camisa. "Edward, eu não quero ser assim. Eu não quero estar quebrada e com raiva. Eu só quero ser feliz com você, e com Charlie. Por que não posso fazer isso?"

"Porque você perdeu algo muito precioso e você não chorou por isso ainda."

"Eu queria ter outro bebê, Edward. Mesmo com uma gravidez tão difícil como essa foi e com que freqüência eu estava doente, eu ainda queria fazê-lo novamente. Eu queria que nós tivéssemos uma menina, uma irmã de Charlie. Eu queria que ela tivesse um cabelo cumprido para que eu pudesse dizer-lhe que era sua vez de fazer tranças nela e depois rir de você quando você não conseguisse fazer da forma correta. Eu queria ver você sendo todo protetor quando um rapaz viesse para levá-la em um primeiro encontro."

"Nós ainda podemos ter isso, Bella. Há outras maneiras."

"Não! Eu não quero outra maneira!" Ela gritou, batendo os punhos contra os meus ombros. E tão de repente quanto tinha começado, ela parou e apenas soluçou na minha camisa, segurando firmemente contra mim. "Eu quero da _minha_ maneira, Edward."

"Eu queria poder corrigir isso para você, Bella."

"Apenas me diga que você realmente, realmente não se importa, Edward. Jure que ainda me ama, mesmo que eu esteja quebrada agora."

"Claro que eu ainda te amo! Você é minha Bella. Nada vai mudar isso."

"Então eu vou encontrar uma maneira de não me importar", ela disse, levantando seu rosto e mostrando o muito conhecido olhar teimoso dela. "Vou encontrar uma maneira de simplesmente ser feliz com o que eu tenho. Porque eu amo você e Charlie mais do que tudo, Edward. Não quero dizer que isso tem outro caminho."

"Amor, todos nós sabemos que você está passando por um momento difícil. Ninguém está segurando este comportamento contra você."

"E Emmett?"

"Ele está apenas confuso sobre como agir. Isto é tudo. Ele ainda te ama como louco."

"Isso é muito para sentir, Edward. É muita perda e raiva e tudo está me esmagando, tornando difícil para mim até mesmo respirar."

"O que posso fazer?"

"Eu não sei."

"Então, eu vou te abraçar e te dizer o quanto eu te amo", eu prometi, apertando-lhe apenas um pouco.

Houve uma batida na porta, seguido pelos meus pais entrando no quarto. "Olá, queridos," minha mãe cumprimentou enquanto sentou na beirada da cama.

"Oi," Bella disse, enxugando rapidamente em seu rosto.

"Bella, Emmett explicou o que aconteceu e nós só queríamos ter a certeza que esta tudo bem", disse meu pai.

"Não, eu não estou bem", ela fungou, sorrindo para eles. "Esme, como você poderia estar se sentindo assim? Toda essa raiva, sempre tentando sair e atacar alguém?"

"Eu tive que admitir para mim mesma exatamente o que era que eu tinha perdido e então tinha que me dizer: 'Esme, você perdeu parte do que significa ser uma mulher, mas não se perdeu. E você tem uma família linda que precisa de você, então é só pegar o seu traseiro e ser a mulher que você é sem se preocupar com quem você era'. É claro, que eu tive de repetir isso algumas vezes por dia no começo, mas eventualmente se tornou apenas mais uma parte da minha vida. Há apenas duas coisas que você pode fazer com a raiva, Bella. Você pode dar-nos ela e desistir de tudo, ou você pode passar por isso e aprender a amar a si mesma de uma maneira nova. Ceder é definitivamente muito mais fácil, mas eu duvido que é quase tão gratificante como passar por isso."

"Eu não quero interromper nem nada", Emmett disse, interrompendo a conversa. "Eu acho que Charlie já teve o bastante de mim. Eu não posso fazê-lo parar choramingar".

"Então dê ele a sua mãe, seu bobo", Esme disse, rindo um pouco.

Emmett andou com Charlie e colocou nos braços de Bella. Ela abraçou-o contra o peito, colocando a cabeça dela ao lado dele e cobrindo ambos em um véu de cabelos chocolate. O choramingar de Charlie parou imediatamente e o único som na sala era o cantarolar suave de Bella.

"Vou levar Lily para casa," Emmett murmurou, bem, ele tentou sussurrar de qualquer maneira. Ele se inclinou e beijou o topo da cabeça de Bella. "Eu te amo, Squirt. Por favor me ligue amanhã."

Ela ignorou-o pelo momento, não se movendo e continuando a cantarolar suave.

"Bella, eu já volto", prometi. "Vamos ali fora enquanto falo com Emmett e você acalma Charlie."

Ela assentiu um pouco e eu acenei para todos saírem do quarto. Podia haver mais para se discutir mais tarde, mas por agora, Bella só precisava se sentir como uma mãe.

Chegamos ao fim das escadas na sala de estar e Emmett olhou para trás em direção ao segundo andar. "Edward, ela está bem?"

"Não, Emmett", eu disse honestamente. "E ela não vai estar por algum tempo ainda. Ela não encontrou uma maneira de aceitar tudo, mas ela vai. Embora seria uma grande ajuda se você pudesse parar de evitá-la."

"Sim, eu sei", ele suspirou. "Eu estou indo realmente trabalhar nisso."

"Obrigado. Nesse meio tempo, eu acho que vou voltar a subir. Ela provavelmente terminou de falar sobre isso por hoje à noite, mas ela parece gostar quando eu estou lá de qualquer forma."

"Isso é porque ela te ama, Edward," minha mãe respondeu. "Ela só está tendo problemas para mostrar isso agora. Mas eu podia ver que ela estava ouvindo o que eu disse esta noite. Mais do que isso, posso ver que ela quer seguir em frente. Apenas dê-lhe espaço e tempo e as coisas vão melhorar. "

"Certo", Emmett disse, levantando-se Lily em seus braços. "Eu tenho que colocar essa princesa em sua própria cama, mas eu vou falar com vocês amanhã. Boa noite a todos."

"Boa noite", gritei, já voltando a subir as escadas.

Entrei no quarto em silêncio, não querendo perturbar Bella e Charlie. Ela estava na nossa cama com ele deitado no seu peito e ela estava segurando uma de suas mãozinhas, sussurrando algo para ele. Eu não conseguia entender as palavras, mas eu poderia dizer o que ela estava dizendo que ele era importante para ela, pela expressão séria no seu rosto.

Esperei pacientemente e quando parecia que ela tinha terminado, eu fiz a minha presença. "Emmett disse 'boa noite'."

"Charlie pode dormir conosco essa noite? Eu sei que está colocando ele de volta em sua programação, mas ... "

"Enquanto você está certo de que ele não vai rolar, então tudo bem", eu assegurei-lhe.

"Ele não pode rolar e se você dobrar o meu lado do cobertor debaixo de mim, eu também não."

"Então isso é o que vamos fazer", eu disse, movendo em direção a ela. Fiz questão de dobrar o cobertor apertado o suficiente para mantê-la sem rolar e então eu estava no meu lado, puxando-a em torno de mim para que estivesse imprensado no cobertor e ninguém pudesse rolar. "Primeira vez dormindo com mamãe e papai, pequeno homem," eu sussurrei, beijando a mão de Bella ainda estava segurando.

"Ele está dormindo?", Ela sussurrou de volta.

"Quase. Seus olhos estão caindo muito. Talvez você devesse cantarolar para ele novamente."

"Eu prefiro, se você fosse o único a cantarolar. Você faz um trabalho melhor com a minha canção de ninar."

"Você tem certeza? Você vai acabar dormindo. Tem certeza de que não há qualquer outra coisa que queira falar sobre hoje à noite?"

"Eu realmente só quero estar com Charlie e você. Prometo que vou falar mais amanhã."

"Tudo bem, amor", eu disse, beijando os seus lábios levemente. Puxei alguns dos travesseiros para longe assim que ela estaria deitada confortavelmente e então eu cantarolei baixinho até que minha esposa e filho adormeceram.

Bella tinha estado tão certa antes, quando disse que isso não era justo com ela. E enquanto eu não podia fazer nada para mudar isso, talvez eu pudesse fazer mais para fazê-la aceitar o que nós tivemos. Ela estava realmente animada sobre a possibilidade de tentar amamentar em poucos dias. Talvez se eu fizesse um grande negócio o suficiente para ela lidar com isso, poderia ser uma maneira de ajudá-la a não perceber tudo o que tinha perdido. Ela sabia que havia um monte para ainda ser grata, mas eu tenho a impressão de que ela realmente não sabia como se sentir grata agora. Talvez se eu sentisse o que era suficiente para nós dois, ele iria ajudá-la. E se ela estivesse se sentindo realmente bem amanhã, talvez eu poderia fazer minha mãe gastar o seu dia cumprindo os seus afazeres, finalmente deixando Bella ter uma manhã sozinha com o bebê. De alguma forma, de alguma maneira, eu iria encontrar um jeito de ajudar Bella a encontrar sua felicidade novamente.

* * *

**Grrrr às vezes a Bella me da raiva... ela é muito abusrda com alguns pensamentos. Tomara que ela melhore logo, porque olha... vontade de sacudir ela é o que não me falta.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	44. Canção de Ninar de Charlie: Edward&Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 44 –**** Canção de Ninar de Charlie **

**Edward PDV**

"Então Alice acha que deveríamos—" foi tudo o que ouvi de Bella diante dos meus olhos caindo fechados sem minha permissão. E a próxima coisa que ouvi foi o meu nome sendo gritado enquanto meu braço estava sendo balançado.

"Desculpe," Eu bocejei.

Charlie não tinha sido muito cooperativo na noite passada quando a sua hora de dormir tinha chegado. Por causa disso, eu passei a maior parte do dia lutando para me manter acordado e alerta. Tenho certeza que meus alunos acharam que algo estava errado comigo, com a maneira que eu tinha acabado cochilando durante o filme que os tinha feito os assistir. Rezei para esta noite ter uma boa noite de sono para que eu pudesse estar mais coerente amanhã.

"Você deveria ir para a cama", Bella riu. "Essa é a segunda vez esta noite você adormeceu em mim e você quase caiu naquele hora. Não é como eu pudesse pegá-lo ou qualquer coisa."

"Estou bem", eu disse através de outro bocejo.

"Não, você está cansado."

"Eu não vou deixar você com um bebê agitado."

"Honestamente, Edward, você realmente não está me fazendo nenhum favor. É duro o suficiente ter de acalmar Charlie, sem ter que prestar atenção em você caindo dormindo em pés. Por favor, vá para a cama."

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei em derrota. "Mas sei que faço isso contra a minha vontade."

"Não é por sua vontade que está cansado," Bella riu enquanto eu beijei seus lábios. "Vá dormir um pouco. Eu não vou demorar muito mais tempo."

"Pequeno homem, eu te amo, mas você precisa dormir", eu disse, beijando a testa de Charlie. Ele começou a gemer novamente enquanto Bella ajustava a chupeta em sua boca e começava a balançar em sua velha cadeira, mais uma vez.

Os dois estavam olhando um direto para o outro enquanto ela cantarolava baixinho para ele e me senti como se eu estivesse invadindo um momento particular. Saí do quarto, pensando em como eu era feliz que Bella poderia finalmente fazer mais por Charlie. Nós até voltamos para o terceiro andar, embora a mudança pode ter sido a causa para o desinteresse repentino de Charlie em dormir por mais de alguns minutos de cada vez. Mas Bella estava convencida de que ele finalmente chegaria a ficart em seu próprio quarto e ela na nossa.

Ainda assim, estava realmente ajudando-a trabalhar através de sua raiva e ser feliz novamente, então eu não estava disposto a reclamar. Tudo o que fizesse com que Bella sorrisse e risse, valia a pena na minha opinião. Tinha se passado duas semanas desde sua explosão com Emmett e comigo, e embora ela ainda estava tendo alguns dias tristes, eles eram muito menos do que antes.

Eu bocejei, mais uma vez e meu queixo bateu fazendo Bella rir. Virei, assim que ela subiu na cama e sorriu para mim. "Você realmente o fez dormir?"

"Você está duvidando de minha habilidade materna, Tutor-boy?", Ela brincou, aconchegando-se contra mim tão intimamente que não havia espaço entre nós.

Segurei-a com força e apertei os lábios em seu cabelo, respirando o cheiro do seu shampoo de morango. "Eu nunca duvidei de você, amor. Você é uma mãe incrível."

"Eu te amo", Bella sussurrou, abraçando minha cintura um pouco mais apertado.

"Eu também te amo. Desculpe, eu estava tão fora de esta noite."

Bella bocejou alto. "Está tudo bem. Você teve uma longa noite e dia."

"Desde como você soa, eu diria que o seu dia foi tão longo."

"Mmm", foi sua resposta sonolenta.

Eu descansei minha cabeça sobre a dela e logo me afastando, pensando em como Charlie não estava exatamente a cooperando com as nossas tentativas para colocá-lo de volta em uma programação. Nosso filho estava provando ser tão teimoso como sua mãe, apenas dormindo _ele_ quando queria.

Nem mesmo uma hora depois, o monitor do bebê ligou com o choro suave de Charlie. Bella gemeu enquanto rolou para longe de mim, e a perda de seu calor e peso me fez suspirar pesadamente. Eu amava o meu filho, mas isso de não dormir à noite estava me deixando louco.

"Fique", Bella sussurrou no escuro. "Eu vou até ele."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Você tem aula amanhã, Edward. Durma um pouco." Beijou meu rosto e eu senti o peso dela deixar a nossa cama.

Ela parou na mesa de cabeceira e eu abri um olho para espiar. Ela abaixou o volume do monitor. Deus, como eu amava essa mulher! Ela estava sempre pensando em mim em tudo o que fazia. Ela sempre era muito atenciosa e carinhosa comigo, mas ela estava ainda mais recentemente. Acho que era sua maneira de tranquilizar nós dois que ela estava bem.

Enquanto tentei voltar a dormir, ouvi minha Bella cantarolando baixinho e arrulhando para o bebê. Eu não pude resistir a ouvir sua voz de anjo, não importa o quanto eu estava cansado, então eu peguei o monitor e girei o volume.

"Charlie, o que vamos fazer com você? Você não passa uma noite apagado. Tem certeza que isso não veio de mim, pequeno homem. Mamãe gosta de seu sono. Eu aposto que o papai gostaria do dele também, se você deixá-lo ter algum. Eu aposto que eu sei qual é o seu problema. Você não quer estar nesse berço grande e velho sozinho. Você só quer alguém para aconchegar. Eu tenho notícias para você, pequeno homem, você nunca conseguirá dormir no quarto de mamãe e papai. Papai ronca."

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Eu não roncava—ela estava mentindo para o nosso bebê.

"Além disso, você deveria estar apaixonado pelo o seu quarto. Vovó Esme e Tia Alice decoraram especialmente para você. E seu cobertorzinho azul que você tanto ama foi de seu pai muito antes de ser seu. Então, você se importaria de me explicar, o homenzinho, porque você se recusa a dormir?"

Eu ri em como parecia que ela estava realmente esperando por uma resposta.

"Tudo bem, baby", ela balbuciou. "Você vai ser o tipo forte, silencioso a princípio, apenas como seu pai. Mas eu vou te fazer falar, assim como eu fiz com ele."

Ela começou a cantarolar de novo, e então ela estava cantando algo que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

_Vem, meu pequeno anjo._

_Feche os doces olhos._

_É hora de doces sonhos_

_E delicadas canções de ninar._

_Acredite, meu pequeno anjo,_

_Mamãe e papai nunca vão estar longe._

_E se for necessário, nós vamos dar_

_Um pequeno passeio no carro do papai._

_Durma, meu pequeno anjo._

_Durante toda a noite,_

_Embrulhado em um cobertor_

_Do nosso amor, enrolado tão firme._

_Nenhuns sonhos ruins irão encontrá-lo,_

_Os únicos serão encantados_

_E amanhã_

_Você acordará com uma risadinha._

_D__urma, meu pequeno anjo_

_Sono profundo e verdadeiro._

_E saiba em seu coração,_

_Mamãe e papai te amam._

Eu podia ouvi-la se movendo em seu quarto enquanto continuava com leve zumbido. Eu esperava que isso significava que Charlie tinha adormecido de novo.

Ela sussurrou bem baixinho. "Por favor, durma a noite toda, pequenino."

Eu coloquei o monitor de volta na mesa de cabeceira e esperei que ela voltasse para a o nosso quarto. Ela parecia chocada ao me ver sentado quando ela abriu a porta.

"Você deveria estar dormindo", ela reclamou, arrastando-se até a cama.

Puxei-a em meus braços, colocando ela no meu peito, e envolvendo o nosso cobertor em torno de nós. "Você sabe que não posso dormir sem você."

"Eu sei", ela sussurrou, segurando-me mais apertado.

"Onde foi que você achou a canção de ninar que estava cantando para Charlie?" Eu perguntei.

"Você estava ouvindo?" Ela gritou, enterrando seu rosto contra meu peito. Eu podia sentir suas bochechas esquentando por seu rubor.

"Sim. Eu gostei especialmente da parte onde você mentiu e disse ao nosso filho que eu ronco."

"Você faz. Mas só quando você está extremamente cansado, como você tem passado recentemente uma enorme quantidade de tempo sem dormir."

"Um perigo ser um novo pai durante o trabalho", eu suspirei. "Mas eu não trocaria um minuto disso."

"Eu também não."

"Então, a canção de ninar?"

"Oh, isso. Isso não é nada."

"Bella."

"Edward." Ela tentou soar firme, mas o riso em sua voz traiu.

Beijei de cima e a baixo em seu pescoço. "Por favor. Por favor me diga, Bella. "

"Não é justo", ela suspirou. "Você não devia ser capaz de deslumbrar-me ainda."

"Eu planejo deslumbrar você pelo resto de nossas vidas, por muito tempo juntos Isabella. Isso vai ser um monte de anos de deslumbrar, meu amor."

"Eu fiz isso", ela suspirou, relaxando completamente em meus braços.

"Você fez o quê?", Eu sussurrei, beijando o vão atrás da sua orelha, pensando que ela estava protelando.

"A canção de ninar, querido."

"Sério?"

"Eu sei que é brega e tudo, mas ele parece gostar."

"Não é brega, Bella. É lindo."

"Você só está dizendo isso porque está em privação de sono." Ela bocejou alto enquanto se aconchegou mais contra meu peito. "Vamos aproveitar à calma e dormir mais um pouco."

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei, colocando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu também te amo", ela murmurou, já meio adormecida.

Eu sorri e fechei os olhos, esperando que eu não tivesse que acordar novamente até que meu despertador tocasse.

Algum tempo depois, senti Bella se mover e sabia que ela estava indo ver o bebê novamente. A parte de cavalheiro em mim queria ficar com ela, mas a parte de privação do sono venceu. Gostaria de me redimir com ela mais tarde, eu prometi a mim mesmo. Mas eu não era capaz de pensar por muito tempo, pois eu já estava caindo em um sono profundo.

Bella me acordou na manhã seguinte, depois de ter feito toda rotina da manhã de Charlie sozinha para que eu pudesse dormir até um pouco mais tarde. Eu ia ter que fazer algo especial para ela em breve.

Eu pulei para o chuveiro, organizei meu cérebro para as idéias. Eu finalmente decidi que eu iria precisar chamar Alice para ajuda. Eu ri para mim mesmo, sabendo que minha irmã devia ter mais privação de sono do que eu. Os gêmeos tinham apenas duas semanas de idade, ela estava lidando com tudo.

Até o momento que eu tinha tomado banho e estava pronto para o trabalho, Bella tinha deixado o quarto. Eu verifiquei o quarto de Charlie primeiro, mas estava vazio. Peguei o aroma do café na casa e sabia que ela estava lá embaixo enchendo minha garrafa térmica. Eu sorri, pensando mais uma vez como eu acabei tendo tanta sorte.

Eu escapei para a cozinha, na esperança de surpreendê-la. Charlie estava sentado na cadeirinha, olhando para o leão e cordeiro que pendia sobre ele. Bella estava cantando para si mesma enquanto servia o café, então eu esperei até que ela tivesse terminado, e depois passei meus braços em torno dela.

Ela gritou e eu ri. "Edward", ela me repreendeu, batendo em meus braços.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela derreteu contra mim e eu sabia que já estava perdoado. "Eu também te amo", disse ela.

"Você vai sentir minha falta hoje?"

"Eu sinto sua falta todos os dias", ela suspirou.

"Eu desejo que pudesse ficar o tempo todo com você e Charlie."

"Está tudo bem. Esme tem sido uma grande ajuda e eu realmente estou me sentindo muito melhor agora."

"Pense se conseguirmos fazer Charlie dormir mais cedo esta noite, podemos conversar um pouco?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Vamos ver. Ele não tem sido todo cooperativo ultimamente. Mas vou tentar mantê-lo acordado e se divertindo de forma que ele vai estar cansado demais para causar um estardalhaço esta noite."

"Assim que fizermos Charlie dormir durante a noite, você e eu vamos ter um encontro real."

"Promete?"

"Eu prometo, meu amor. Um encontro real é nos vestirmos, eu lhe trago flores, e jantamos em um restaurante agradável para adultos. Como isso soa?"

"Maravilhoso. Eu não vou nem reclamar sobre as flores."

"Vou manter isso", eu ri, girando-a. Dei-lhe um beijo de adeus para esperar por tantos mais até tarde. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu amo você, Edward." Ela me deu um abraço breve, em seguida, entregou-me a minha garrafa térmica. "É melhor você ir. Ficaria muito ruim para o professor se atrasar."

"Estarei em casa às quatro."

"Nós vamos estar aqui."

Dei-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha e depois deu um em Charlie. Saí rapidamente, antes que eu decidisse ficar. Era sempre difícil deixar Bella, por qualquer motivo, mas depois de quase a perdi... Levava tudo em mim todos os dias para sair daquela casa e ir para o meu trabalho. Se eu pensasse por um segundo nisso, na verdade me permitisse ficar em casa com ela, eu faria isso num piscar de olhos. Mas eu sabia que não era prático ou responsável, especialmente desde que eu estava tentando surpreendê-la com a nossa própria casa. Emmett tinha me garantido apenas na outra noite que tudo estava dentro do cronograma e que seria apenas mais alguns meses antes que a casa estivesse pronta para nós.

Enquanto eu dirigia em direção à faculdade, comecei a pensar sobre a música que Bella tinha cantado com Charlie à noite. Eu decidi que iria tentar escrever alguma música para ir com as palavras, e dar a Bella como um presente surpresa. O pensamento de fazê-la feliz me encheu de emoção. Eu não podia esperar para chegar a faculdade para que eu pudesse apressar o dia e voltar para o meu anjo e meu filho.

**Bella PDV**

"Estarei em casa às quatro," Edward prometeu, segurando-me firmemente.

"Nós vamos estar aqui", respondi, sorrindo para ele.

Ele pressionou seus lábios na minha bochecha, me deu seu sorriso com covinhas, e depois beijou Charlie em adeus. E então ele praticamente correu da casa, como fazia todas as manhãs. Ainda era difícil para ele se envolver com a vontade de me deixar, e isso me irritou alguma vez, agora só me fazia sentir muito amada. E um pouco de culpa, também. Ele estava tentando muito ser corajoso para mim, sempre tentando esconder o quanto ele estava se prejudicando com tudo isso. Esme disse para não pressioná-lo e que ele iria se abrir para mim, que uma vez que se sentisse seguro de que eu estava ficando melhor.

Tomei as mãos de Charlie nas minhas e sorri para ele. "O seu papai é um homem surpreendente. Espero que você seja igual a ele quando crescer. Talvez não tão preocupado, mas definitivamente doce e carinhoso como ele."

Olhei para o calendário, chocada ao ver que estava chegando pelo do final de outubro. Eu deveria ter percebido que desde que teve uma pequena festa de aniversário para Lily dia dezoito, mas de alguma forma realmente não tinha percebido. Então, novamente, era fácil perder a noção dos dias, quando tudo parecia o mesmo.

Mas eles não eram exatamente o mesmo, lembrei-me de pegar Charlie choramingando de sua cadeira de bebê. Eu poderia pegar o meu filho agora, eu podia gastar tanto tempo a sós com ele como eu queria, e eu podia alimentá-lo, deixando-me Edward usar uma garrafa se ele quisesse. Embora, Charlie honestamente preferia a mim, o que era um impulso do ego enorme. E definitivamente ajudava a Edward ser tão favorável e não se importar com que ele não estava mais partilhando momentos de alimentação de Charlie como antes. Ele realmente estava sendo tão bom, primeiro—ele teve seu trabalho cortado por um tempo, e agora eu estava amamentando. Ele nunca deixou parecer que o incomodava e eu confiei que ele não iria mentir só para me fazer feliz.

"Você sabe o que, Charlie? Precisamos fazer algo especial para o papai. Vou deixar passar duas semanas para ter certeza que estou completamente bem para sair e dirigir por aí, e então eu vou levá-lo para ver seu pai no trabalho. Vamos para a faculdade e surpreendê-lo em sala de aula, e levá-lo para almoçar. Como isso soa pequeno homem? Quer levar papai para almoçar?"

Charlie sorriu e deu a sua risada do bebê, que só me fez sorrir e dar risadas de volta.

"Eu sabia que você gostaria que a idéia, homenzinho. Então o que devemos fazer hoje? Oh, eu sei! Nós vamos trabalhar para você rolar. Primeiro, vamos colocá-lo de bruços e deixar você fazer a sua flexão de bebê. E então, quando você estiver todo animado e fazendo todos aqueles barulhos bonitos de bebê, vamos tentar fazê-lo rolar."

Comecei a beijar seu rosto e fazer barulho para ele enquanto o levava para a sala de estar. Nós tínhamos um cobertor e seu tapete de bebê colocado no chão para que eu pudesse estar ao lado dele enquanto ele brincava. Era um tapete especial com um suporte para ajudá-lo a aprender a segurar a sua parte superior do corpo, e tinha um bebê leão e uma bebê girafa impressa nele. Jasper tinha encontrado e tinha comprado um para Charlie, e para cada um dos gêmeos.

"Olá?" Rose gritou enquanto entrou na casa com Lily. "Oh, olhe, eles estão aqui para nos cumprimentar", acrescentou ela, sorrindo para mim.

"Como estão as minhas flores preferidas?" Eu perguntei.

"Cansada", Rose riu. "Lily está de pé desde as seis da manhã. Eu acho que Emmett estava sendo muito alto e a acordou. Desnecessário seria dizer que estou pronta para a hora da soneca."

"Charwee," Lily cantarolou enquanto se ajoelhou e beijou sua bochecha. "Eu brincar também."

"Você pode pegar seu chocalho e agitar para ele", eu disse, passando-a para ela. "Só não faço isso na frente de seu rosto. Venha sentar aqui do meu lado."

Lily obedeceu imediatamente sem fazer barulho, sentou ao meu lado e balançou o chocalho levemente. Charlie sorriu para ela e ela riu de volta, sacudindo o chocalho novamente.

"Eles são tão bonitos juntos", Rose riu. "Então, como você está se sentindo, mamãe Bella?"

"Eu estou me sentindo realmente bem hoje. Charlie e eu tivemos uma boa manhã, e fui capaz de deixar Edward dormir um pouco. Oh, sim!" Eu disse, de repente, lembrando sobre o calendário novamente. "Eu sei que você provavelmente já percebeu, mas eu só descobri hoje que novembro está quase ai."

"E?" Ela perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"O planejamento da pixie para o Natal começa no dia primeiro e não para que até o Natal realmente chegar. E eu duvido que ela vai ser capaz de lidar com os ornamentos deste ano, o que significa um de nós será encarregada de conseguir os três novas para a árvore. "

"Charlie, Elizabeth, e Brandon," Rose ponderou. "Alguma idéia?"

"Eu estava pensando em um urso de Charlie, como o Edward teve tem seu primeiro Natal. Para Elizabeth e Brandon, talvez possamos fazer algo correspondente. Eles vieram em outubro, então talvez nós poderíamos encontrar uma folha de ouro para Elizabeth e um vermelho para Brandon."

"Essa é uma idéia. Embora, isso realmente não grite filhos da Alice."

"Talvez possamos olhar para algumas idéias. Oh, eu já sei!" Eu disse animadamente com uma idéia surgindo na minha cabeça. "Alice ama esse filme Expresso Polar, de modo que podemos ter bolas de sino prata para cada uma das crianças com seus nomes completos gravado neles e com 'Primeiro Natal do Bebê' embaixo?"

"Agora você está pensando, Bells", Rose disse, sorrindo largamente. "O seu laptop está em seu quarto?"

"Sim. Sobre a mesa."

"Eu volto logo", ela gritou, já subindo as escadas.

"Charwee, olha," Lily disse, sacudindo o chocalho um pouco mais perto dele.

"Não tão perto, querida. Você quer que ele seja capaz de ver isso claramente."

Ela me entregou o chocalho e deu de ombros. "Blocos."

"Claro, Lily Bear," Eu ri. "Vai brincar com seus blocos. Construa um grande castelo e depois nós vamos mostrar a Charlie."

"Ok, então eu já encontrei este site que faz roupas de bebê e eles têm essas fofas roupas de bonecos de neve. O menino é azul e o boneco de neve tem um chapéu azul-escuro, enquanto que a menina é rosa com um chapéu rosa escuro."

"E se Alice ainda quer lidar com o Natal? Nós provavelmente não devemos ficar muito animadas."

"Nós estamos roubando este ano, Bells. Alice vai ter que se curvar para nós duas implorando para fazê-lo. E então vamos obter essas roupas os gêmeos. E para Charlie, há um equipamento bonito vermelho que diz 'O Primeiro Natal do Bebê' em branco com pequeno visco."

"Você está começando a me assustar, Rose," Eu ri. "Você apenas deu um discurso digno de respeito aos dons de Alice."

"Somos amigas por quase seis anos. Já é hora de eu aprender algumas coisas com ela."

"Edward disse que se Alice estivesse bem, ele me levaria até lá este fim de semana para que eu possa finalmente ver os gêmeos pessoalmente e não apenas em fotos por e-mail."

"Sim, os quatro estavam definitivamente perdidos na festa de aniversário de Lily. Mas no lado positivo, eu nunca vi o meu irmão mais feliz."

"Rose, você já pensou que nós todos acabam nos casando e tendo filhos assim?"

"Sim, eu já pensei. Mas eu pensei que seria muito mais fácil do que tem sido", ela riu. E então seu rosto ficou sério. "Bella, você está tendo seus pesadelos de novo?"

"Não", eu disse honestamente. "A última foi durante a minha gravidez. Eu acho que tenho tido pesadelos o suficiente na vida real, não preciso me preocupar com o sonho de qualquer maneira."

"Sinto muito que Emmett estava adicionando a isso."

"Sim, eu também. Obrigada por tentar falar com ele. "

Charlie começou a choramingar, então eu o peguei e o abracei. "O que está errado pequeno homem? Não estávamos prestando atenção suficiente em você?"

"Acho que ele só gosta de ter sua mãe o segurando."

"Você acha que eu estou estragando ele?"

"Eu acho que nessa idade, não há tal coisa. Além disso, você merece estragar ele apenas um pouco."

"Sim, mas eu não gostaria de estragar-lhe acidentalmente de uma maneira ruim só porque eu amo o segurar."

"Você está se saindo bem. Você está apenas dando-lhe um pouco de atenção extra, isso é tudo. Além disso, tão bonito como ele é, como poderia não desejar apenas beijá-lo todo? "

"Beijo, mamãe?" Lily perguntou, correndo até ela. Ela inclinou-se na ponta dos pés e enrugou lábios para fora.

"Claro, baby girl", Rose riu, inclinando-se para baixo e beijando Lily. "O que você está construindo ai?"

"Casa do cachorrinho. Au au, mamãe. "

Rose e eu rimos enquanto assistimos Lily dançar ao redor do sofá, cantando "au, au", enquanto rodava.

"Quem podemos culpar por isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Em um dos shows de criança, o menino tem um cachorro para o seu aniversário, assim que Lily acha que ela deve ter um também. Talvez quando ela for mais velha, vou considerá-lo. Por enquanto, seu pai é todo o animal que posso suportar."

"Ooh, la la", eu ri. "Mais do que eu preciso saber, mas eu estou feliz em saber que vocês ainda são tão apaixonados um pelo outro."

"Você diz isso como se não fosse assim com Edward."

"Não!" Eu exclamei. "Não, eu definitivamente não queria dizer isso dessa maneira. Quer dizer, pelo menos não para mim. Eu ainda o amo com loucura. Ele ainda pode apenas olhar para mim de uma determinada maneira e minhas pernas ficam todas gelatinosas."

"O que quer dizer, pelo menos, não para você? Você bateu a cabeça recentemente? Esse homem ainda olha para você como se fosse o ar que ele precisa para ser capaz de respirar. Você só tem que esperar, Bells. Quando o seu médico liberar você para um pouco de amor, esse homem vai totalmente agitar o seu mundo. "

"De jeito nenhum. Não Edward", eu ri.

"Bella, qualquer homem que está há tanto tempo sem sexo vai ser um monstro quando ele finalmente pode tê-lo novamente. Tenho certeza que ele vai ser doce o suficiente para perguntar se ele está sendo muito áspero, mas além disso..." Rose falando simplesmente parou e sorriu.

"Rosalie, se você só está brincando comigo, eu vou totalmente lhe dar presentes porcarias no Natal."

"E quando eu estiver certa, eu quero um dia de meninas só nós, sem filhos, passar o dia inteiro no shopping e experimentar coisas belas que não podemos levar para casa, porque nossas crianças são tão pequenas e iriam sugar todos eles. Bem, exceto para a roupa nova que será somente para os olhos do papai."

"Certo", eu ri. "Que tal ter um dia como esse, não importa o quê?"

"Idéia muito melhor", respondeu Rose.

"Eu fome!" Lily anunciou, pulando para cima e para baixo ao lado Rosalie.

"Bem, não admira com tudo isso de saltar para cima e para baixo", disse Rose, levantando Lily e rosnando alegremente contra seu pescoço. "Meu pequeno bebê canguru."

"Batata, mamãe", gritou Lily.

"De jeito nenhum, menina", disse Rose, sentando Lily em seu colo. "Nós não vamos ter babata frita no início da manhã."

"Mas nós temos bananas", eu disse enquanto ajudava Rose e Charlie do chão.

Nós quatro fomos para a cozinha, desfrutando de uma manhã preguiçosa juntos. Eu estava tão feliz passar uma manhã tranquila com apenas Rose e as crianças, ninguém oscilando em torno de mim. Não que eu não apreciasse cada coisa que Carlisle e Esme faziam por mim, porque eu o fazia. Eu ainda os estava agradecendo duas vezes por dia para tudo isso! E sinceramente, era muito mais fácil sentir-se agradecido quando eu não estava com tanta raiva todo o tempo. Foi bom finalmente começar a me sentir mais como eu. Eu mal podia esperar para chegar a um ponto em que eu me sentiria como eu estava completamente curada. E se eu realmente tinha um Edward excitado pela frente, bem, então o meu futuro iria definitivamente ser brilhante e bonito!

* * *

**Que bom que a Bella está melhorando, e é lindo ela com o Charlie, cantando para ele, brincando, sendo a mãe que ela quer ser. No próximo capítulo eles vão visitar o Edward no trabalho. Quem quer? *-***

**Beijos**

**xx**


	45. Visitando o Papai: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 45 – Visitando o Papai (Bella PDV)**

Era uma sexta-feira perfeita. O sol brilhava e a temperatura estava muito quente para um dia de Novembro. E Charlie estava de ótimo humor depois de ter uma soneca, por um bom tempo.

Eu decidi que era hora de finalmente me aventurar a sair de casa por conta própria e para mostrar a Charlie o que seu pai faz durante todo o dia. E eu sabia que seria um dia fácil de aula para Edward com o Ação de Graças tão perto.

Arrumei uma bolsa para Charlie, certificando que eu tinha todas as suas coisas essenciais. Eu provavelmente tinha mais coisas embaladas, mas eu duvidava que você poderia realmente estar muito preparado para um bebê. Eu coloquei a bolsa no meu ombro e, em seguida, levantei Charlie fora de seu cercado. Ele estava vestido e pronto para ir em seu pequeno macacão e jaqueta, com o boné de beisebol para bebê que Emmett tinha dado a ele. Era azul escuro com uma grande "C" dourado na frente dele. Eu só colocar sobre ele por causa do vento frio. Caso contrário, eu nunca teria encoberto o cabelo bronze. Estava realmente começando a aparecer agora e ia ser exatamente como de Edward.

Tranquei a casa e fiz meu caminho até o meu próprio Volvo, o meu era de um preto lustroso. Edward tinha comprado para mim alguns dias depois que descobri que estava grávida. Eu comecei a abrir a porta de trás, sorrindo alegremente, quando eu vi que Edward já tinha arrumado assento de Charlie no carro para mim. Edward tinha insistido em comprar uma para cada carro, para que nunca tivesse que me preocupar em o assento no outro carro. Esse foi um momento em que eu estava feliz de ter lhe dado seus poderes.

Eu cuidadosamente coloquei Charlie em seu assento, tendo o cuidado com a sua cabeça e pescoço. Uma vez que eu estava certa de que ele estava confortável, eu o prendo no banco e, em seguida, testei todas as correias, certificando de que ele estava perfeitamente protegido e seguro. Coloquei seu cobertor azul em torno de suas pernas pequenas para ter certeza de que ele não iria ficar frio enquanto o carro aquecia, dei um rápido beijo na sua testa pequena, e depois fui para o volante.

Eu fiz o caminho para a faculdade em 30 minutos, depois de ter programado a minha chegada para estar perto do final da última aula de Edward antes de sua pausa para o almoço. Normalmente teria me levado menos tempo para chegar aqui, mas eu dirigi apenas sob o limite de velocidade desde que eu não conseguia deixar de olhar para o espelho retrovisor para verificar Charlie a cada dois segundos. Eu ri de mim mesma, sabendo que Edward estaria rindo se ele me visse agora.

Charlie estava acordado, alerta e fazendo pequenos ruídos quando eu abri a porta. Fiquei feliz que ele estava em um humor tão bom, sabendo que ia fazer uma surpresa a Edward deixava tudo melhor. Meu homenzinho era normalmente um bebê muito feliz, mas se ele estava com fome ou não tinha bastante de seu sono durante sua soneca, ele era um urso total, lembrando-me tanto de seu tio nesses momentos.

Comecei a desprender as muitas tiras de segurança enquanto falava com Charlie. "Pronto para ir ver o papai? Olhe que sorriso! É claro que você está", eu ri. "Você ama seu pai."

Eu levantei Charlie fora do seu assento e o aninhei contra o meu ombro. Cuidadosamente, eu deslizei para fora do banco de trás com ele e sua bolsa, empurrando a porta fechada com o meu ombro. Consegui arrumar a bolsa no meu ombro oposto, sem empurrar muito o Charlie – ser mãe parecia significar também ser uma malabarista em tempo parcial. Eu estava apenas feliz que poderia fazê-lo sem ser desajeitado sobre isso. Agora que eu tinha o meu balanço de volta, eu quase nunca tropeçaria.

Andei por todo o campus, em direção ao prédio onde era a aula de música que Edward dava. Eu estive lá várias vezes, provavelmente poderia chegar lá com os olhos vendados, se eu precisasse. Eu estava tão animada por realmente estar fazendo isso, estar bem o suficiente para fazer isso.

Ao me aproximar do prédio, eu tive sorte com as grandes portas pesadas. Um grupo de estudantes estava saindo e mantiveram a porta aberta para mim, o tempo todo me dizendo o quão bonito era o meu bebê. Eu sorri, sabendo que eles estavam certos. Charlie era um bebê bonito, não é surpreendente uma vez que ele se parecia tanto com seu pai.

A sala de aula de Edward era realmente mais como um auditório. Havia essa porta na parte frontal inferior da sala e uma na parte superior das filas de assentos. Eu espiei através da pequena janela na porta e encontrei Edward olhando para cima, falando com seus alunos, de costas para a porta. Abri-o calmamente e entrei. Algumas das meninas começaram a sorrir e eu levantei um dedo aos lábios, não querendo Edward soubesse que estávamos aqui ainda. Eu estava no canto, vendo o meu marido compartilhar sua paixão pela música clássica com estas mentes jovens.

"No início os compositores escreveram por causa de seu amor pela música, não pela fama ou glória. É uma das muitas razões pelas quais a sua música tem povoado ao longo dos tempos; a paixão ditada por toda a composição é raramente encontrada na sociedade de hoje. Eles não estavam em busca de contratos de gravação e muito dinheiro como muitos dos artistas de hoje. Embora, alguns nesse tempo estavam esperando para ganhar o favor da realeza inglesa. Esses homens ainda precisavam comer e—"

Charlie balbuciou audivelmente parando Edward no meio da frase. Todas as garotas fizeram "aw" pelos sons que o nosso filho estava fazendo.

Edward se virou, sorrindo bobo para mim. "É a minha sexta-feira de sorte. Eu tenho dois visitantes muito especiais hoje", anunciou ele, enquanto rapidamente se aproximou de mim.

Passei Charlie para ele, alegre por ele estar feliz em nos ver. Edward beijou minha bochecha, e virou-se para seus alunos com Charlie aninhado na dobra do braço. Eu me movi ao lado deles e tirei o boné de Charlie, assim ele seria capaz de ver toda a sala melhor.

"Este pequeno homem muito especial é Charlie." Edward passou o braço livre em volta da minha cintura. "E esta é a minha linda esposa, Bella."

"Ele é tão bonito!" Uma garota loira gritou. "Que idade ele tem?" Eu percebi como os olhos dela estavam concentrados em Edward e nosso bebê.

"Ele tem três meses de idade", eu respondi, olhando em volta para ver como muitas outras estudantes pareciam encantadas com o meu marido.

"Ele se parece com você, professor Cullen," um menino de cabelos castanhos comentou.

"É apenas o cabelo", Edward disse, alisando o cabelo de Charlie. "Fora isso, ele se parece com a minha esposa."

Eu ri, inclinando a cabeça contra o ombro de Edward. Ele às vezes era tão cego.

Eu estava balançando a cabeça levemente para o comentário de Edward quando notei algumas estudantes do sexo feminino olhando para mim. Elas estavam provavelmente muito infelizes por descobrirem que Edward era casado e tinha um bebê. Tenho certeza que elas só tinham tomado essa aula, na esperança de descobrir mais sobre o belo Professor Cullen.

"Você parece muito jovem e muito quente para ser mãe de alguém", um menino de cabelos loiro me disse.

Eu olhei para Edward, sorrindo para o jeito que ele estava olhando para seu aluno, e coloquei minha mão sobre seu braço para acalmá-lo. Parecia que eu não era a única a ficar com um pouco de ciúmes em torno de seus alunos.

"Bem, isso pode ser, mas eu garanto que sou mãe desse homenzinho," eu disse, tomando a mão de Charlie na minha.

Edward se virou, passando Charlie para mim, e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Vá se sentar na minha cadeira por um minuto. Eu vou acabar com a aula e depois podemos almoçar."

Eu sorri para ele e fiz como ele disse. Acomodei Charlie no meu colo e vimos enquanto Edward falava com os seus alunos.

"É sexta-feira e estou me sentindo bastante generoso, então turma vocês estão dispensados. Vão em frente e comecem o seu fim de semana mais cedo ou se preparem para próxima aula. Eu vou ver todos vocês novamente na segunda-feira. Lembre-se que será a nossa última aula antes do recesso, e sua última chance de entregar o trabalho. As provas finais não estão muito longe e alguns de vocês precisam desta grade extra."

Edward caminhou até nós, sorrindo bobo mais uma vez.

"Professor Cullen", a garota loira de mais cedo chamou.

O rosto de Edward caiu um pouco, mas ele se recuperou rapidamente. Ele virou e dirigiu a sua aluna. "Sim, Jennifer?"

"Eu queria saber se você poderia explicar exatamente o que o trabalho deve ser", disse ela, batendo os cílios.

Eu ri baixinho e balancei a minha cabeça. Edward nunca cairia nisso. Eu sabia que era um fato que ele odiava quando uma garota batia os cílios para ele.

Edward parecia que ele queria gritar para a menina, mas manteve a sua voz de forma justa, mesmo enquanto falava com ela. "É um trabalho de doze páginas e você ainda não começou. Como exatamente você pretende passar nessa matéria? "

Eu sussurrei no ouvido de Charlie. "Olhe para o seu pai esmagando a garota. E ele faz isso tão bem também. Mamãe provavelmente teria dito algumas palavras feias. É isso que faz o seu pai um cavalheiro." Olhei para cima para ver Edward sorrindo para mim.

"O que você estava dizendo?", ele perguntou, de joelhos na frente de Charlie e eu.

"Nada de mais."

"Eu suponho que você estava dizendo algo sobre mim pela maneira como seus pequenos braços e pernas estão balançando. E aquele sorriso no rosto é uma indicação que você disse a palavra 'papai' em algum momento," Edward disse, com um olhar divertido no rosto.

"Foi uma conversa privada entre uma mãe e seu filho," Eu o provocava. "Nada para preocupar a sua linda pequena cabeça."

"Eu duvido que seja verdade", ele riu. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. "Mas eu estou morrendo de fome por isso vou deixar isso passar por agora. Você tem uma preferência de onde vamos comer?"

"Não", eu disse, deixando que ele me ajudasse. "Eu só queria que nós almoçássemos juntos."

"Obrigado por você vir me ver, Bella. Você realmente fez o meu dia."

"Foi tudo idéia de Charlie", eu disse, entregando o nosso filho para Edward. Adorei a forma como Edward e rostos de Charlie ficavam iluminados cada vez que Edward o pegava.

"Bem, então..." Edward disse, beijando a testa de Charlie "...obrigado por querer vir ver o seu velho, Charlie. Papai apreciou isso."

"Como se fosse!" Eu ri, enquanto colocava o boné de Charlie. "Você tem 24 anos de idade, Edward. Não está velho."

Edward riu, colocando Charlie em seu lado esquerdo, e me puxando contra o seu direito enquanto saímos da sala de aula e íamos para o corredor. "Eu não tive todo o meu sono perdido ainda", brincou. "Charlie só foi dormir durante a noite por uma semana e meia."

"E você estava preocupado com o nosso pequeno homem seria noturno", eu disse, inclinando um pouco mais para o lado de Edward.

"Ele tinha me preocupado um pouco," Edward riu.

Saímos para o estacionamento dos professores e Edward me levou até seu carro. Ele abriu a minha porta para mim e eu sorri feliz. Isto era algo que eu tinha sentido falta ultimamente... Chegar a apreciar as coisas simples que Edward fazia por mim, como abrir portas.

Eu me virei e ajoelhei no meu lugar, observando Edward enquanto ele colocava Charlie dentro do assento do carro. Eu queria dizer a ele para segurar a cabeça de Charlie, mas eu mordi meu lábio; Edward já sabia. Ele teve de levar Charlie para suas consultas sem mim por causa do meu estômago. Tinha dor por ficar sentada por longos períodos de tempo, assim que andar em um carro e depois espera em um consultório médico não tinha sido possível. Mas agora, eu quase não tinha sentido mais dor e estava me sentindo melhor a casa dia.

Edward verificou as tiras, assim como eu tinha feito, e deu a Charlie um beijinho na testa. Charlie sorriu e balbuciou um pouco mais, me fazendo rir.

Até o momento eu estava sentada corretamente e com o meu cinto de segurança, Edward já estava saindo do seu lugar no estacionamento. "Como que Panera soa?", ele perguntou, quando se virou para a estrada principal. Ele sabia que um restaurante caro não havia lugar para Charlie, mas eu sabia que se tivesse sido apenas nós dois, teríamos terminado em algum lugar com estacionamento com manobrista e uma refeição de três pratos.

"Excelente! Eu posso ter alguma sopa de queijo com brócolis, "eu respondi, sorrindo para ele.

"Panera é então." Edward olhou para mim rapidamente, em seguida, olhou para a estrada novamente. "O que fez você decidir aventurar-se hoje?"

Dei de ombros. "É um dia lindo e eu senti que devia apreciar. E eu senti sua falta."

"Você está se sentindo bem até agora?"

"Sim. Enquanto eu não me curvar muito, eu não sinto qualquer dor, e mesmo assim, é muito leve. Além disso, com Charlie dormindo durante a noite agora, eu estou muito mais descansada."

"Só não se apresse."

"Você sabe que eu não vou. Eu escutei tudo o que o médico e você me disseram para fazer. "

Edward pegou a minha mão na sua e beijou as costas dela. "Eu só quero ter certeza que você está cuidando de si mesma, amor."

"Depois do que aconteceu, eu nem sonharia em fazer qualquer coisa. Estou sendo muito cuidadosa, Edward. Eu pretendo estar com você e nosso filho por um longo tempo."

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu, assentiu. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

Passamos o resto da curta viagem de carro curtindo o silêncio e os ruídos ocasionais que Charlie fazia. O café estava cheio hoje tanto que Edward entregou-me Charlie e fomos encontrar uma cabine. Encontrei um com uma mesa longa e cuidadosamente coloquei a cadeira do bebê sobre a mesa. Eu deslizei para dentro da cabine e movi para Charlie ficar contra a parede da cabine e ele seria capaz de ver Edward e a mim facilmente. Eu peguei o boné de Charlie de novo e escovei os seus cabelos com os dedos.

Sentei-me e vi meu homenzinho enquanto seus olhos corriam por toda a área. Eu gostava de vê-lo verificar ao seu redor, ele parecia estar analisando tudo. Gostaria de saber se os bebês tinham pensamentos que um leitor de mente poderia pegar. Eu estaria interessado em saber o que Charlie pensava de Edward e eu como seus pais. Ficou claro que ele amava Edward pela maneira como ele ficava todo animado com a palavra "papai", mas até agora, Charlie não reagiu à "mamãe". Isso deixou-me pouco triste, especialmente desde que eu era a que ele passou a maior parte de seu tempo.

"O que você está pensando amor?" Edward perguntou, enquanto colocou a bandeja e deslizou para o lado da cabine.

"Nada".

"Bella, você está a ponto de chorar. O que há de errado?"

"Eu não acho que Charlie gosta muito de mim", sussurrei, olhando para a mesa.

Edward estava de repente ao meu lado, me segurando. "Você está sendo boba, você sabe. Charlie não só gosta de você, ele te ama."

"Mas ele nunca sorri ou fica animado para mim como ele faz para você."

"Bella, ele só faz isso porque eu estou no trabalho cinco dias por semana. Se as coisas se inverterem, você seria o que ele iria ficar todo animada em ver."

"Talvez."

"Você está com ciúmes?", Ele perguntou, sua voz incrédula.

"Então, e se eu estou?" Eu rebati.

"Você quer falar de razões para ter ciúmes? Tente saber que não importa o quanto eu o balance, ou cante para ele, você é a única que pode fazê-lo dormir a noite. Ou o fato de que você é a única que ele não tenta enxharcar. Ou a maneira como ele raramente golfa em cima de você depois que o coloca para arrotar, mas me deixa assim quase todas às vezes. "

Eu ri enquanto abracei Edward. "Ok, então talvez ele goste de nós, mas de maneiras diferentes."

"Isso soa muito mais plausível", Edward riu. Ele me deu um beijo rápido, em seguida, retornou para o seu lado da cabine.

Nós deixamos esse tópico ir e falamos sobre planos para o fim de semana enquanto Charlie nos observava, chutando suas pernas pequenas várias vezes. Decidimos que era hora de um passeio em família e Edward ia chamar Emmett mais tarde e fazer planos para ir para casa de Emmett e Rose para um churrasco. Eu estava animada com isso, Edward teria a chance de sair com Emmett e passar o dia sem preocupações, enquanto Rose e eu ficaríamos fora e cuidaríamos de Charlie e Lily. Poderíamos até mesmo levar as crianças e passear no shopping um pouco. Eu precisava obter alguns itens para o Charlie de qualquer maneira. Ou talvez Alice e Jasper viriam com os gêmeos, juntamente com Carlisle e Esme e teríamos toda a família reunida para o dia!

Nós terminamos nosso almoço e eu levei as bandejas, enquanto Edward levou Charlie para o Volvo. No momento em que Edward foi até o meu carro, Charlie estava dormindo, e eu encontrei um outro grande motivo para dois assentos nos carros. O tipo que Edward tinha comprado tinha uma base que ficava no carro e os assentos eram os mesmos, poderia trocar . Tirei o assento vazio do carro e trouxe-o para carro de Edward enquanto ele colocou Charlie no meu. Coloquei o assento na base e fechou a porta, virando para ver Edward fechando suavemente a porta do meu carro.

Ele se aproximou de mim e apertou-me contra o seu carro, me beijando apaixonadamente. Quando ele me deixou respirar, o vi sorrindo bobo mais uma vez. "Obrigado por ter vindo me ver e trazer Charlie", ele sussurrou, pressionando a testa contra a minha. "Foi sem dúvida a melhor parte do meu dia."

"Por nada."

"Sinta-se livre para fazê-lo novamente quando quiser. Eu adoro mostrar vocês para os meus alunos."

"Sério? Eu pensei ter detectado uma pequena dica de ciúme anterior," Eu o provoquei, puxando o colarinho da camisa.

"Talvez um pouco", ele riu, beijando minha bochecha. "Mas eu sei que eu sou o único por quem você tem uma queda, por isso não estou muito preocupado."

"Eu me pergunto se deveria estar. Essa menina Jennifer parecia muito interessada em você. Aposto que ela iria adorar se você lhe desse algumas aulas particulares."

"Muito ruim para ela", ele riu. "Há apenas uma mulher que eu sempre serei o tutor."

"E quem ela poderia ser?"

"A linda deusa em pé na minha frente."

"Eu realmente queria que você não dissesse essas coisas agora", eu gemi, descansando minha cabeça contra seu peito.

"Desculpe", ele riu, mas nós dois sabíamos que ele não estava nem um pouco arrependido por seu comentário.

"Quantos semanas faltam?", Eu murmurei, escolhendo em um fio solto em sua camisa.

"Uma."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, empurrando minha cabeça para cima para ver seu rosto.

"Sério," ele riu, beijando minha testa. "No próximo sábado."

"Você tem que fazer duas coisas para mim, então."

"Diva."

"Convencer Emmett e Rosalie, ou Carlisle e Esme, a cuidarem de Charlie à noite e nos alugar um quarto de hotel. Alice e Jasper estão ocupados com seus gêmeos recém-nascidos, então eu não quero que você pergunte a eles."

"Feito. Mas posso perguntar por que você quer alugar um quarto em algum lugar?"

"Edward, eu não tive relações sexuais com você em quase seis meses. Temos um monte de tempo perdido para compensar e eu duvido seriamente que qualquer um de nós vai ficar quieto sobre isso, e eu não iria querer assustar o nosso homenzinho... Ou seus pais."

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, seu corpo todo tremeu com a força disso. Eu sorri, olhando para ele aproveitando o momento. Ele tinha muito poucos dias, onde poderia ficar relaxado como isso e só gostar de estar comigo.

Uma vez que ele parou de rir, me beijou suavemente. "Como agradável tem sido, meu amor, eu tenho uma outra aula para dar."

"Eu sei. Eu tenho que chegar em casa com Charlie de qualquer maneira. A que horas você acha que vai estar em casa?"

"Eu acho que até as 17:30."

"Okay. Vamos nos ver então."

Eu comecei a andar em direção ao meu carro, mas Edward agarrou meu braço e me puxou de volta para ele. Ele me beijou forte, empurrando sua língua em minha boca. Eu desfaleci pelo desejo por trás do beijo e as minhas pernas praticamente caíram, fazendo Edward rir quando ele me segurou.

"O que foi isso?" Eu engasguei, enquanto ele me ajudou ir até o meu carro.

"Uma prévia do próximo sábado", disse ele em um tom sedutor.

Pisquei para ele, tentando envolver minha mente em torno de suas palavras.

"Você está bem para ir para casa?", Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto bonito.

Eu assenti lentamente, provocando uma outra risada dele. Ele me deu um beijo casto na boca, então fechou a porta.

Eu o vi caminhar até seu carro e ele me deu um aceno rápido antes de entrar e saiu. Eu tive que sacudir a cabeça, tentando limpar o nevoeiro que Edward tinha deixado para trás com aquele beijo. Quando verifiquei Charlie no espelho retrovisor, e vi o meu rosto vermelho, comecei a rir baixinho. Que tinha sido um inferno de uma prévia e eu não podia esperar para o show real, talvez Rose não ficaria me provocando depois de tudo.

Eu decidi que já que eu estava fora e por perto, gostaria de ir até a faculdade de Emmett e visitá-lo também. Nós estávamos nos falando quase todos os dias de novo e as coisas estavam finalmente começando a parecer sentir normal com ele.

Eu parei no estacionamento perto do campo de futebol, sorrindo quando ouvi o choque de capacetes. Eu podia ver Emmett correndo pela linha lateral, vindo em minha direção, com seu apito saltando para cima e para baixo contra seu peito. Ele estava claramente gritando com alguém sobre o campo enquanto corria.

Puxei assento de Charlie da base, colocando a capa para baixo para manter o sol fora de seu rosto, e fiz meu caminho para o campo, tomando cuidado para ficar longe dos lados e fora do caminho de todos. Eu coloquei Charlie para baixo em um dos bancos e, em seguida, usei minhas mãos para proteger meus olhos para que eu pudesse assistir Em e seus jogadores.

"É isso aí! É isso aí!" Emmett estava gritando. "Agora ataque ele. Derruba!"

A pessoa para quem estava gritando parecia ter escutado, porque os dois caras no final do campo caíram em uma pilha.

"Bom trabalho!" Emmett disse, correndo em direção a eles. Levantou-os do chão, batendo-os em seus ombros e enviando de volta até o campo.

"Em!" Eu gritei, acenando para ele e realmente conseguindo ser ouvida sobre todos os outros ruídos daqui.

Emmett correu para mim e passou os braços em minha volta, erguendo-me do chão e balançando-me ao redor. "Olhe para você saindo e vindo aqui!"

"Ponha-me para baixo, grande urso", eu ri.

"Hey, eu não machuquei o seu estômago, eu fiz?", Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não, eu estou bem", eu assegurei. "Só dói se eu me curvar demais."

"Bem, então não faça isso", ele riu, empurrando meu ombro levemente.

"Obrigada pela noticia, irmão mais velho," eu respondi, revirando os olhos para ele.

"Deus, é bom tê-la sorrindo e ser um moleque", ele suspirou, abraçando-me outra vez.

"Cale a boca e diga-me sobre a sua equipe nesta temporada," eu disse, me afastando um pouco.

"Minha linha defensiva é melhor do que no ano passado, mas não tão bom como no ano anterior. Se eu posso sempre levá-los a ouvir-me, então eles só poderão ficar melhores. Mas é como falar com um monte de jecas usando protetores de ouvido."

Alguns dos jogadores correram para nós e um de cabelos loiros piscou para mim—foi difícil não rir dele. "Quem é a sexy, treinador?", Ele perguntou, tentando seu sorriso mais uma vez.

"Davis, eu sei que você não está falando assim sobre a minha irmãzinha", Emmett respondeu, cruzando os braços e fazer seus músculos flexionarem. Eu me inclinei para ele, deixando o ombro grande abafar o meu riso.

Os caras ao redor do cara loiro começaram a provocá-lo sobre a obtenção de chamadas de Emmett e todo o barulho acordou Charlie, fazendo-o gemer. Eu rapidamente o tirei de seu assento e o coloquei em meus braços, fazendo-o se acalmar.

"Rapazes, digam 'Olá' para o meu sobrinho, Charlie. Ele vai ser meu defensor quando ele tiver idade suficiente", Emmett riu, deixando Charlie segurar em um de seus dedos grandes. "Você tem o meu dedo! Não o arranque", Emmett disse, fingindo estar com medo de Charlie. Meu homenzinho soltou uma rodada de risos de bebê e, em seguida, enfiou o rosto contra o meu pescoço.

"Tudo bem, esse garoto não pode estar relacionado a você, treinador," um dos outros jogadores, disse. "Ele é bonitinho e fofinho demais."

"Preste atenção na sua boca, Tucker. Eu vou fazer a sua b-" Emmett começou antes de eu empurrar meu cotovelo no seu lado.

"Preste atenção na sua própria boca, Em," Eu avisei, olhando um pouco para mostrar a ele que eu estava falando sério.

"Porra, mulher! Mantenha esse cotovelo ossudo para si mesma." Em gritou, esfregando seu lado. "Além disso, o pequeno homem não pode compreender ainda."

"Eu não me importo se você acha que ele pode entender ou não. Eu disse para não xingar perto do meu bebê."

"Nós sabemos quem veste as calças na sua família", um dos jogadores disse, fazendo o resto a rir.

"Você não têm que dar algumas voltas para correr para mim?" Emmett perguntou, tendo o tempo para olhar cada um de seus jogadores. Os jogadores resmungaram coisas que eu não conseguia entender e depois saíram correndo.

"Você deve ser bom para eles", eu disse a ele. "Eles acham que Charlie é um fofo," Eu murmurei, fazendo cócegas no queixo do meu homenzinho e ele começou a rir.

"Dê-me o meu sobrinho e eu vou pensar sobre isso," Emmett disse, esticando seus braços. Passei Charlie para ele e imediatamente me arrependi, estremecendo quando Emmett jogou Charlie cima e depois pegou.

"Eu não suporto quando você faz isso", disse eu, resistindo à vontade de pegar o meu bebê de volta.

"Pare de ser um covarde. Pai costumava fazer isso com nós dois quando éramos pequenos, e eu fiz isso com Lily o tempo todo," Emmett respondeu.

"Sério?"

"Sim", Emmett gargalhou enquanto Charlie chiou em seus braços. "Você amou tanto que você correu para o papai e lançou-se para ele. Como tão desajeitada que você estava, eu fiquei sempre chocado ao ver que você chegou a ele, sem quebrar a cara. "

"Hey, eu não tenho tropeçado nas últimas semanas," Eu bufei. "Charlie é bom para o meu equilíbrio."

"E o seu sorriso," Emmett riu, passando o meu bebê para mim e rindo enquanto Charlie sacudia em minha direção. "Mergulha, mergulha, mergulha," ele gritou, fazendo cócegas no lado de Charlie e tirando ainda mais risadas do meu homenzinho.

"Ele vai precisar de outro cochilo apenas para se recuperar de você", eu disse, colocando Charlie contra o meu ombro.

"Então, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo?" Emmett perguntou enquanto nos movemos e sentamos juntos no banco.

Eu movi Charlie o colocando em meu joelhos e comecei a saltar um pouco, era uma de suas novas coisas favoritas de fazer. "Nós fomos almoçar com o papai", eu disse, falando mais para Charlie do que Emmett.

"Olha esse sorriso no seu rosto", Emmett gargalhou. "Ele faz que cada vez que você menciona Edward?"

"Sim. E você já saberia que se não tivesse gastado tanto tempo me evitando. "

"E eu já pedi desculpas, como quatro vezes, então quer uma apresentação de All American Rejects e 'Move Along'," Emmett disse.

"Não", eu ri.

"Por que não Squirt? Você não ama mais o seu irmão urso?"

"Claro que eu te amo. Mas eu gosto de lembrá-lo porque de 'Gives You Hell', outra excelente música de A.A.R."

" Touché irmãzinha."

"Olhe para você com uma palavra grande!"

"Alice me ensinou algumas", disse ele, piscando para mim. "Então, quando é o próximo encontro-para-brincar de Lily com seu priminho aqui?", Perguntou ele, tomando a mão de Charlie na sua e fazendo uma cara boba para o meu bebê.

"Se você me ama, vai ser na próxima semana. Eu preciso de uma babá para sexta-feira à noite, no sábados, e na parte da manhã de domingo."

"Uh oh. Parece que alguém ficou apagado por algum s-e-x-y tempo."

"Estou chocada que você está dizendo isso tão casualmente, Irmão Urso", eu ri. "Naquela vez que você confundiu uma massagem com a ação é ainda uma noite que podemos rir de vez em quando."

"Sim, bem, você é uma mãe agora, Bells. Não há como negar que você sabe como isso funciona."

"O que mais?" Eu pressionei, cutucando o braço dele com o meu. "Charlie sozinho não iria mudar muito sua melodia."

"O que posso dizer, Bells? Eu finalmente aprendi a ficar feliz com você estando feliz sem me preocupar com o que você faça. Mas isso só se aplica em tudo que faz você feliz e não é ruim para sua saúde. Se você me deixar sozinho aqui, vou chutar a sua bunda quando eu ver você de novo. "

"Eu também te amo", eu ri, inclinando e beijando sua bochecha. "Oh! Antes que me esqueça, Edward vai ligar mais tarde para ver sobre como organizar um churrasco para amanhã. Acho que você pode querer passar algum tempo com sua irmã?"

Emmett sorriu e colocou o braço em volta de mim, me puxando para seu lado. "Eu acho que você e eu estamos muito atrasados para passar um dia inteiro juntos."

Passei mais alguns minutos conversando com meu irmão mais velho e depois eu fui para casa com meu homenzinho. Esme nos encontrou na porta e quando ela pegou Charlie para mim, eu disse a ela tudo sobre a nossa tarde na cidade. Conversamos um pouco sobre como eu estava lidando com toda a minha raiva e tristeza, e então descemos as escadas para preparar o jantar juntas. Charlie passou uma grande quantidade de tempo batendo seu chocalho contra sua cadeira e falando com Esme e eu, embora não tínhamos idéia de que ele estava dizendo desde que na maior parte era apenas ruídos. Rindo com a minha sogra e apreciando a visão do meu bebê sorrindo, meu coração estava mais leve do que em um período longo. Afinal de contas, foi um dos melhores dias que tive após o parto e isso me fez ter a esperança de que haveria muito mais para vir.

* * *

**Achei lindooo ela indo com o Charlie visitar o Edward. Esse baby é muito amor não acham?**

**Posto o próximo no sábado.**

**Bjs**

**xx**


	46. Churrasco em Família: Edward&Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 46 – Churrasco em Família **

**Edward PDV**

"O que você tem, homenzinho?" Bella perguntou Charlie, agradando seus lados e fazê-lo a rir. "Você quer a Raffe*****? Você vai mastigar os chifres de novo?"

_***Raffe:**__ vem do inglês Giraffe, pensei em colocar Rafa, de Girafa, mas não ia ficar legal._

Charlie tinha quase quatro meses de idade agora e estava começando a gostar de segurar seus brinquedos e brincar com eles. Até o momento, seu brinquedo favorito era a girafa de pelúcia que tinha ganhado no cha de bebê da Bella. Ele adorava colocar alguma parte dele em sua boca e babar tudo sobre ele, eu não gostava de ser o único a tocá-lo depois disso.

"O que você acha Edward?" Bella perguntou enquanto levantou Charlie para minha inspeção. Nós estávamos indo para um churrasco em família hoje Emmett e Bella estavam muito animados sobre isso. Ela vestiu Charlie em uma camisa preto e jeans azul—a camisa tinha um leão nele com a palavra 'roar' ao redor do leão. Eu não tinha idéia de como ela conseguiu encontrar tantos itens temáticos com leão para o bebê, mas ela tinha. Ela disse uma vez que não poderia passar o meu velho leão para o nosso bebê, nós tínhamos acabado de passar um amor de leões para ele.

"Ele parece muito elegante, Bella," eu disse a ela, pegando o meu filho e levando-o para o banheiro comigo. Ele estava começando a reconhecer rostos e gostava de ver o seu rosto no espelho. "O que você acha, Charlie? Você acha que poderia deslumbrar as senhoritas com essa roupa?" Ele riu e inclinou-se para o espelho, batendo a pequena mão no seu reflexo. "Eu acho que ele gosta", eu disse a Bella enquanto caminhava de volta para o quarto com o bebê.

"Bom", respondeu ela, rebolando em seu jeans.

Eu me virei, tentando fingir que eu não tinha visto isso. Nós só tínhamos uma semana antes que ela estivesse liberada para as atividades "adultas" e eu estava mais do que pronto e completamente aterrorizado. O homem em mim queria_ violentar_ minha esposa e me perder tocando a sua pele suave e sedosa. Mas parte de mim ainda estava lutando com quase perdê-la e queria esperar mais um tempo. A idéia de fazer alguma coisa que ela sentisse mais dor do que já havia passado rasgava o meu coração para cima.

Não havia esperança de esperar, no entanto. Bella estava ansioso para próximo fim de semana e tinha até me dado permissão para alugar um quarto para nós o fim de semana. Ela tinha vindo a utilizar sua bomba para fazer garrafas extra para Charlie e estava trabalhando sozinha até deixá-lo por um dia inteiro e duas noites. Como eu poderia decepcioná-la quando ela, obviamente, queria tanto isso? Eu quase não fui capaz de puxá-la para longe de Charlie desde que ele tinha nascido, mas para estar comigo, ela estava preparada para deixá-lo a partir de sexta-feira até domingo de manhã.

Eu estava perdido... E eu só poderia ter que pedir ajuda a Jasper e Emmett. Emmett iria ficar com raiva se eu pedisse algo, ou ele me provocaria, a ponto de ficar mortificado. Mas Jasper iria entender e ser útil.

"Edward? Olá!" Bella riu, acenando com a mão na frente do meu rosto. "No que você estava pensando tão profundamente?"

"Só na minha linda esposa e meu filho", eu disse, abraçando-a e aproximando Charlie.

Bella riu contra o meu peito, enquanto colocou os braços em volta de mim. "Eu amo você, Edward."

"Eu também te amo", eu respondi, pressionando meus lábios no topo da sua cabeça.

Charlie acidentalmente bateu em Bella com sua girafa e ela riu, se afastando e pegando o bebê de mim. "Não se preocupe, homenzinho. Eu também te amo ", disse ela, levantando-o um pouco antes de trazê-lo de volta para baixo. Ela sabia que ele gostava, mas ela não era tão forte como Emmett e eu fazíamos.

"Nós temos tudo que precisamos em sua bolsa?" Eu perguntei, pegando-a da nossa cama.

"Três da maioria das coisas", respondeu Bella. "Estamos bem encaminhados para o churrasco do tio Eminem."

"Então vamos."

Fomos descendo as escadas juntos e nos encontramos com os meus pais na sala de estar. "Olhe esse pequeno homem", minha mãe suspirou, indo até Charlie e Bella. "Ele está tão adorável com essa roupa, Bella."

"Obrigada, Esme," Bella disse orgulhosamente enquanto entregou Charlie para a minha mãe.

"Alice vai ficar emocionada ao ver que ela está influenciando Bella", meu pai riu.

"O que quer dizer?" Eu perguntei honestamente não sabendo do que estava falando.

"Filho, você está combinando com o seu filho", ele riu, apontando entre Charlie e eu. Eu estava tão ocupado desfrutando da manhã com Bella e Charlie que eu realmente não tinha notado a roupa que Bella tinha colocado para mim... calça jeans escura e uma camisa preta.

"Você realmente não deveria estar usando a minha falta de sono contra mim assim, Bella", eu disse a ela.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Tutor-boy," Bella disse, tentando parecer inocente. "Eu mal posso esperar para ver Elizabeth e Brandon", ela disse, mudando de assunto.

"Todos os nossos netos juntos pela primeira vez," minha mãe disse. "Carlisle, você carregou a câmera completamente, certo?"

"Carregada e tem o cartão de memória extra", assegurou-lhe o meu pai.

Nós saímos de casa e fomos para o carro de Bella, ela e minha mãe estavam sentadas atrás com Charlie enquanto o meu pai estava na frente comigo. O caminho para a casa de Emmett e Rosalie estava cheio de conversa de bebê e ruídos do bebê... e risos de Bella. Era um som que eu tinha sentido muito falta, mas estava começando a ouvir mais e mais ultimamente.

Estacionei na calçada logo atrás Jasper e Alice, e o jardim da frente da casa de Emmett tornou-se uma onda de movimento e pessoas enquanto nós tiramos os bebês e as coisas dele dos carros. As senhoras levaram os bebês enquanto o resto de nós lutou com as sacolas de fralda, cercadinhos, e assentos dos bebês que era necessário para um dia inteiro fora de casa.

"Basta colocar tudo na sala de estar," Emmett disse enquanto segurava a porta aberta para nós. "Eu movi sofá contra a parede por isso há muito espaço para todas as coisas dos bebês."

"Por favor me diga que você tem uma cerveja gelada para mim", Jasper implorou enquanto ele lutava com o cercadinho e dois assentos em seus braços. Meu pai estava levando três dos sacos de fraldas dos gêmeos e eu tinha o quarto, junto com o saco de Charlie e assento.

"Um para cada um de vocês pobres enfraquecidos", Emmett gargalhou. "É meu presente para vocês de boas-vindas à paternidade e todo o trabalho pesado que vem com ele."

"Que tal você ajudar com a parte de levantamento real em vez de falar?" Eu perguntei.

"Eddie, isso seria trapaça contra a alegria de seus deveres paternais", ele respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

**Bella PDV**

"Alice, eles são tão lindos", eu disse, sentado ao lado dela e dos bebês na cama Rosalie.

"E tão calmos", disse ela com um sorriso enorme, esfregando a barriga de Brandon. "Eles são tão parecidos com Jasper agora."

Charlie começou a fazer o seu barulho "mm", enquanto colocava um dos chifres de sua girafa em sua boca, fazendo-nos rir.

"Olha como ele está ativo agora," Alice murmurou, fazendo cócegas no queixo de Charlie. "Eu mal posso esperar para meus bebês chegarem a esse estágio."

"Não tenha pressa, Ali", Esme avisou. "Eles nunca vão repetir esse estágio novamente."

"Eu estou tão animado para tudo isso, mamãe", respondeu Alice. "Esta é a coisa mais incrível que eu já fiz e estou tão feliz com tudo isso."

"Mesmo com as fraldas?" Rose perguntou, rindo um pouco.

"Uh, não! Jasper está a lidando com o dever de fraldas, atualmente," Alice disse. "Eu lido com tudo, mas as fraldas sujas são o seu forte."

Rose parecia completamente chocada com o que alice disse. "Como diabos você conseguiu isso?"

Alice sorriu enquanto levantou a mão e teatralmente soprou as unhas. "Eu tenho os meus caminhos."

"Você é ordinária, Pixie! Você subornou com promessas de sexo", Rose riu.

"Oh, Alice," Esme riu por trás da sua mão.

"Eu só sugeri isso," Alice se defendeu, ainda rindo como um louco. "Ele foi a pessoa que saltou para todo o negócio."

"Porque ele quer pular em cima de você", eu disse com uma risada.

"Falando nisso," Rose disse que ela levou Charlie de mim. "Eu ouvi que esse pequeno homem vai passar o fim de semana comigo na próxima semana."

"Esse é o plano", eu respondi. "Eu acho".

"O que quer dizer, com você acha?" Alice perguntou.

"Bem, eu perguntei a Edward sobre isso, mas eu não acho que ele está fazendo planos. Eu acho que ele vai dizer que devemos esperar uma vez que a próxima quinta-feira é Ação de Graças."

"Mas isso é perfeito!" Alice argumentou. "Você passa de Ação de Graças com a família, você tem sexta-feira fora para guardar as coisas, e então você passa o resto da sexta-feira e sábado apenas com ele."

"Eu pensei assim. Mas como eu disse, eu não sei sobre Edward. Um minuto, parece que ele sente falta de mim dessa forma e me quer, e no próximo..." terminei com um encolher de ombros.

"É claro que ele quer que você", Esme disse, tomando minha mão na dela. "Ele está apenas relutante por causa de tudo o que aconteceu."

"Eu sei, mas... Bem, quando ele vai parar?" Eu perguntei. "Quero dizer, eu tirei meus pontos, eu fui em frente com tudo o que aconteceu e trabalhei com a raiva, e eu fui mostrando a ele que estou perfeitamente bem por cuidar de Charlie durante todo o dia. Quando é que ele vai ver que eu estou bem?"

"Bella, qualquer relutância que Edward tem com você é apenas nervoso," Rosalie disse. "Tem sido um longo tempo desde que vocês dois estiveram íntimos e você passou através de uma merda de emocionalmente e fisicamente desde então. Isso quase vai ser como se fosse à primeira vez novamente. "

"Então o que eu faço?" Eu perguntei.

"Em primeiro lugar, vamos a uma loja nessa semana para que você obtenha algo especial para vestir na ocasião. Em segundo lugar, Alice e eu vamos lhe dar algumas indicações sobre tomar conta disso", disse Rose.

"Shopping", Alice suspirou. "Sinto falta de fazer compras." E então ela transformou sua carranca em um sorriso. "Mas eu tenho meus bebês", ela balbuciou, inclinando-se e beijando o rosto de Elizabeth.

"O que você quer dizer com 'tomar conta'?" Eu perguntei. A forma como Rose e Alice riram em resposta deixou-me um pouco nervosa.

"Oh, quão jovem e inocente que ainda é, Bells", Rose riu.

"Não por muito tempo," Alice prometeu.

**Edward PDV**

"Onde é que as nossas esposas sumiram?" Jasper perguntou. Nós quatro estavam sentados numa das mesas no quintal, aproveitando nossas cervejas e a luz do sol.

"Você se importa?" Emmett perguntou. "Você não deveria estar apenas aliviado que você está dando uma pausa?"

"Eu estava apenas curioso", Jasper respondeu. "Além disso, não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei que seria. Os bebês na maior parte do tempo estão dormindo, e a única coisa que realmente Ali quer é que eu troque fraldas e alguns serviços de casa. Eu quase sinto que não estou fazendo o suficiente."

"Tenho certeza de manter Alice feliz é um trabalho em si", meu pai riu.

"Carlisle, ela honestamente se acalmou muito", Jasper respondeu. "Ela ainda quer o que quer, mas pelo menos ela aprendeu a ser paciente."

"Minha irmã e paciente? Sim, eu não posso imaginar isso" eu disse, sorrindo para Jasper. "Tem certeza de que estamos falando sobre a Ali?"

"Não," Jasper disse, seu sorriso crescendo ainda mais. "Eu estou falando sobre _minha_ Ali".

"Deus, fique alguns meses sem sexo e você se transformar em uma garota", Emmett disse, dando tapinhas fortes nas costas de Jasper.

"Cale a boca, Emmett. Acontece que eu amo minha esposa e não me importo em dizê-lo. "

"Isso é porque você está amarrado."

"Diz o homem que brinca de festa do chá só porque sua garotinha pede!"

"Ei, você deveria manter isso para si mesmo," Emmett reclamou.

"Isso é o que você ganha tirando sarro de mim", Jasper riu.

"Então, Emmett, quantos copos de chá que você esmagou com essas suas grandes patas?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ele.

"Ria mesmo Eddie," Emmett respondeu com uma carranca.

"Eu vou. Obrigado" eu ri.

"Que tal eu não cuidar do seu filho para você na próxima semana, então?", Ele desafiou.

"Você vai fazer isso de qualquer maneira," Jasper disse. "Você sabe o que Bells quer."

"Edward, você já pensou sobre onde você a levará?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Não." A minha resposta deve ter os surpreendido porque cada um deles olhou para mim sem dizer nada. Eu apenas dei de ombros para eles.

"Edward, você nunca deixa nada para a última hora. O que está acontecendo?" Jasper perguntou.

"Não é de última hora. Falta quase uma semana antes de sexta-feira chegar aqui", eu respondi.

"Cara, para você, isso é como cinco minutos," Emmett disse.

"Planejamento é uma coisa que está fora da porta desde que Charlie nasceu", eu disse a eles. "Levou uma eternidade só para levá-lo a seguir um horário de sono."

"Isso é uma desculpa de merda", Emmett disse, franzindo a testa para mim. "Bells está ansiosa para a próxima semana. Eu pensei que você estaria, também. "

"Eu não disse que não estava. Eu só disse que não tive tempo de planejar isso", respondi.

"Edward, você sabe que está tudo bem se você estiver nervoso," Jasper disse, pondo a mão no meu braço. "É de se esperar de ambos. Mas, se Bella está pronta, então você só tem que ser o homem e estar pronto para ela."

"Pelo menos faça o esforço de planejar algo especial, Edward," meu pai pediu. "Mesmo se você ainda não se sinta pronto para ter intimidade com ela, dê-lhe um outro tipo de intimidade. Que tal um fim de semana no spa? Eu levei a sua mãe a este maravilhoso hotel no ano passado, e havia uma suíte com um spa que alugamos. Ele tinha uma visão linda e todo o quarto exalava uma sensação de relaxamento. Sua mãe adorou, e eu aposto que Bella gostaria também. "

"Eu vou pegar as informações com você quando chegarmos em casa pai," eu disse.

"Ed homem, após a enorme asneira que eu fiz com a Bells, não vá atrás de mim e faça o mesmo," Emmett advertiu. "Eu posso ver em seu rosto que você está tentando encontrar uma saída."

"Isso não é a mesma coisa", argumentei. "E, além disso, pensei que de todas as pessoas seria o primeiro animado sobre mim ficar longe de Bella."

"Eu não farei agora, nem nunca, consentir com qualquer coisa que fere a minha irmãzinha", respondeu ele, olhando irritado. "Eu ainda estou chutando a mim mesmo por fazer isso com ela. Por mais difícil que seja deixá-la ir e deixar Bella ser uma adulta, isso a faz feliz, então eu tive que aprender a lidar com isso. Ela ama você, Edward. Estar com você a faz feliz. Eu não vou ficar no caminho disso. Isso não quer dizer que eu vou te dar um jogo-por-jogo de como ter sexo com a minha irmã, mas vou ser honesto e dizer que vocês dois precisam se reconectarem dessa forma. É ótimo ser pais, e focalizar no vínculo com seu filho, mas vocês ainda tem que ser um casal,."

"Ele está certo", Jasper concordou. "E malditamente estranho de dizer", acrescentou ele, rindo um pouco.

"Quantas semanas mais, até que Alice possa balançar o seu mundo e transformá-lo novamente em um homem?" Emmett instigou.

"Em, você é um im—" Jasper grunhiu antes de deixar para si mesmo. "Uma palavra muito feia que eu não posso dizer porque Lily está vindo", disse ele, colocou um sorriso falso no rosto por causa de Lily. "Ei, querida", disse a ela enquanto correu até ele. Ele levantou-a e colocou sobre seu colo, beijando seu rosto. "Tio Jasper sentiu sua falta."

"Tem muitos bebês lá dentro, princesa?" Emmett perguntou, inclinando e despenteando o cabelo de Lily.

"Não, eles estão todos aqui conosco", Rose disse enquanto saiu com o Brandon em seus braços.

Jasper imediatamente se levantou de seu lugar e levou Alice para se sentar lá. "Quer alguma coisa, Ali?"

"Chá seria maravilhoso", ela disse, sorrindo para ele.

"Basta sentar e descansar, que eu vou buscá-la", disse a ela antes de correr para dentro.

"Papai, alguém está irritado sem você por perto", Bella disse enquanto passava Charlie para mim.

"Ei pequeno homem," eu disse suavemente enquanto o coloquei em meus braços.

"Esme, eu poderia ter um tempo com a minha neta?" Meu pai perguntou, vendo minha mãe balançando Elizabeth em seus braços.

"Mais tarde", ela riu, sorrindo para ele.

"Tudo bem", ele gemeu enquanto levantou Lily. "Minha primeira neta quer passar algum tempo comigo", ele riu quando abraçou Lily com força.

Peguei a mão de Bella na minha, esfregando o polegar em toda a sua pele macia. "Por que você não se senta com a gente?" Eu ofereci.

"Eu não quero fazer você se sentir desconfortável", disse ela, dando-me um sorriso doce.

Eu sorri do jeito que ela mais gostava. "Por favor?"

Seu rosto esquentou quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu um pouco com a cabeça; eu não tinha idéia de como ela poderia ainda me amar o suficiente para estar afetada apenas por mim sorrindo para ela, mas eu sabia que eu queria que sempre fosse assim. Bella pegou Charlie em seus braços e então ela sentou no meu colo, deixando-me segurá-la e nosso bebê juntos.

"Todas essas cadeiras e vocês três se sentam em um", Emmett gargalhou.

"Ciúmes?" Bella perguntou, sorrindo para ele.

"Sim", Emmett respondeu imediatamente. "Tudo o que sempre senti falta na minha vida é a alegria de sentar no colo de Eddie."

"Você iria quebrá-lo", Jasper riu enquanto entregou a Alice um copo de chá.

"Você é o melhor marido do mundo, você sabe disso, não é?" Ela perguntou, dando-lhe um grande sorriso.

"Só no seu mundo", ele riu, beijando sua testa.

"Isso é muito bom", disse Rose, enquanto ela se acomodou no colo de Emmett. "Temos toda a família aqui, e todos os nossos bebês estão aqui e saudáveis. Isto é exatamente como deve ser."

"Agitar com as cerveja, e os hambúrgueres mais tarde, e nós estaremos no céu", Emmett gargalhou.

"Isso só vai para mostrar que, embora possa demorar um pouco, os desejos se tornam realidade", minha mãe disse enquanto se sentou ao nosso lado com Elizabeth dormindo em seus braços. "Eu queria uma família grande, cheia de amor e alegria, e aqui estão todos."

**Bella PDV**

A simples declaração de Esme me bateu forte por alguma razão e eu segurei mais apertada no meu filho, cobrindo-o de beijos. Sua mão surgiu quando ele tentou me dar a sua girafa e encontrei-me rindo e fungando. "Obrigada, Charlie", eu sussurrei para ele, abraçando-o e a sua girafa mais perto.

"Batatas, mamãe!" Lily gritou.

Ergui a cabeça para vê-la ajoelhada no colo de Carlisle, esticando a sua mãozinha em direção a sua mãe.

"São apenas 11:30 da manhã menina. Nada de batata. Você pode tê-los na hora do almoço ", Rose disse ela. "Na verdade", disse ela, virando a cabeça para olhar para Emmett. "Papai Bear, você não deveria estar ligando a churrasqueira?"

"Logo que minha linda esposa tirar seu doce traseiro de cima de mim", Emmett disse com um sorriso.

"Comporte-se", alertou Rose. Beijou seus lábios rapidamente e então se levantou, deixando-o sair da cadeira antes de se sentar novamente.

"É melhor eu ajudar", Jasper disse largando a mão de Alice. "Nós não queremos que ele ajuste qualquer coisa com fogo."

"O que Charlie achou de Elizabeth e Brandon?" Edward perguntou, descansando a cabeça contra a minha.

"Ele não estava realmente certo do que fazer com eles desde que eles não estavam fazendo nada. Mas Lily os adora. Ela ficava revezando beijos em suas mãos ", eu respondi. "Ela realmente tem jeito com os bebês, Edward. Charlie até ofereceu Raffe para ela. Claro, no momento em que ela tentou levá-lo, Charlie fez barulho para ela. Não que ela tenha tirado dele do de qualquer maneira," Eu ri. Eu levantei Charlie para cima e virei-o para que ele pudesse ver Edward. "Não é pequeno homem? Você só deixa a mamãe e o papai pegarem Raffe, e apenas por um pouco."

Charlie sorriu para nós enquanto balançava para cima e para baixo as minhas pernas, sua pequena girafa balançando de sua mão.

"Então o meu sobrinho fez algo de novo?" Alice perguntou.

"Ele rolou ontem", eu respondi. "E então ele ficou realmente louco porque não conseguia voltar para seu estômago sozinho."

"Ele ficou em um vermelho brilhante como Bella faz quando fica envergonhada, e ele soltou um grito," Edward riu.

"Pobre homenzinho", disse Rose, sorrindo para Charlie. "Você tem coisas para fazer e esse pequeno corpo não está escutando ainda. A propósito, Bells, eu amo sua camisa."

"Oh, isso é o que eu esqueci de dizer!" Alice disse. "São os principais pontos da fofura do meu sobrinho, e pontos em dobro por tê-lo combinando com seu pai."

"Obrigada", eu ri. "Eu pensei que você ia perceber isso Alice."

"Squirt, venha aqui e ajude", Emmett gritou, acenando com uma espátula para mim.

"Estou confortável", eu disse a ele.

"Sim, mas você sabe como fazer os hambúrgueres ficarem bons, não importa quantas vezes eu tente."

"Vá em frente," Edward incentivou. "Ele está fazendo um esforço para ficar com você."

"Eu sei, mas estava curtindo o meu tempo com você e Charlie."

"Temos tempo de sobra para isso, Amor. Vá sair com seu irmão mais velho agora."

Eu concordei e deixei meu marido e bebê com a família, enquanto eu me juntei Jasper e Emmett perto da churrasqueira. "Você sabe, se os deixasse sozinhos e não os virasse com tanta freqüência, eles ficariam muito bem", eu disse, olhando para os ingredientes das tijelas que tinham estabelecido para mim.

"Como isso seria divertido?" Emmett perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Você é uma criança grande", eu ri.

"E orgulhoso disso", respondeu ele.

"Então como estão as coisas, Bells?" Jasper perguntou.

"Realmente, muito bem", eu disse honestamente. "Eu não estou tendo qualquer dor, os pontos se foram, e minha cicatriz não está metade do medonho como no começo."

"E a maternidade?", Ele questionou, entregando-me uma bandeja para os hambúrgueres.

"É difícil", eu ri. "Charlie está neste grande palco curioso onde olha para os lados e pega tudo o que ele pode alcançar. Ele está até tentando rolar agora."

"Como é que você e Edward estão indo?" Jasper perguntou, trocando um olhar com Emmett. Eu me perguntava o que era, mas não estava preocupada em perguntar. Eu estava curtindo o dia hoje demais para me preocupar.

"Ainda um pouco tenso, algumas vezes. Eu não acho que ele realmente acredita que eu me sinto tão bem quanto digo."

"O que você quer dizer?" Emmett perguntou.

"Bem, como próximo fim de semana. Acho que Edward preferiria que se nós simplesmente ficássemos em casa e não fizéssemos nada", expliquei.

"Nah," Emmett disse, balançando a cabeça. "Ele está apenas tentando manter tudo em surpresa, Bells. Ele tem tudo planejado não se preocupe."

Olhei atentamente para Emmett, tentando descobrir se ele estava sendo honesto ou não. "Sério?"

"Eu poderia mentir para você, Squirt?" Emmett perguntou, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Eu espero que não", respondi, entregando-lhe a bandeja de hambúrgueres para o grill. "No entanto, chega de falar sobre mim. Jasper, você está gostando paternidade?"

"Por ser tão pequenos, com certeza podem fazer grandes sujeiras", ele riu. "Mas eu já os amo muito. É surpreendente que eles possam entrar em sua vida e apenas assumir tudo dessa forma. Então, novamente, foi exatamente como Alice", acrescentou com uma gargalhada.

"Imagine isso," Emmett bufou. "A Pixie tomando mais alguma coisa."

"Ela ainda está muito infeliz por estar proibida de ajudar a planejar o Natal", Jasper disse sorrindo para mim. "Rosalie e você são muito corajosas por terem roubado o feriado favorito de Alice."

"Bem, achamos que estava na hora ela ficasse surpresa nos feriados pelo menos uma só vez," Eu disse a ele. "E eu realmente acho que ela vai amar o que temos planejado e feito."

"Bella está animado para o Natal? Essa é a primeira vez ", Emmett gargalhou.

"Não, eu estou, Em," Eu assegurei-lhe. "Eu mal posso esperar para pegar Charlie em seu equipamento de inverno para que ele possa ajudar a escolher uma árvore."

"Lembra quando todos nós poderíamos apenas nos encaixar no jipe de Emmett?" Jasper perguntou. "Agora precisamos de uma caravana de veículos."

Eu sorri para Jasper. "É muito legal, hein?"

"O mais legal", ele concordou com um aceno.

"Então, Bells, sobre o fim de semana que vem", Emmett disse, ele abaixou a tampa da churrasqueira. "Quero definir algumas regras básicas com você, mocinha."

"É mesmo?" Eu bufei.

Ele sorriu e passou o braço grande em torno de mim, me puxando para perto. "Número um, sem chamadas da polícia sobre você ser presa por exposição indecente. Eu percebo que ter algum tempo para você, mas isso não é desculpa para o pequeno Eddie vir espreitar para fora antes de você chegar ao seu quarto de hotel."

"Emmett," eu gemi com o meu rosto aquecido.

"Número dois, não me ligar sempre para verificar o Charlie", ele continuou, me ignorando. "Você tem uma chamada na parte da manhã, uma à tarde e uma à noite. E se você desejar ligar e me dizer o quão surpreendente irmão mais velho eu sou, eu posso deixar você ter uma chamada extra."

"Legal", Jasper riu.

"O número três, não quebre Edward. Ele é meio magrelo, então se você saltar muito forte, você pode machucá-lo."

"Emmett, pare," eu implorei. Meu rosto e pescoço sentiram como se estivessem pegando fogo e eu sabia que devia estar em um vermelho brilhante.

"Número quatro... Não importa. Esqueci o número quatro, "Emmett disse.

"Graças a Deus por isso", eu suspirei.

"Pensando bem, eu me lembrei", disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. "Número quatro, não tenha medo de encontrar a louca dentro de você, Bells. Às vezes, você só tem que ser um pouco brincalhona para apreciar corretamente."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer tudo isso para mim", eu disse a ele.

"Ei, você me pediu um tempo para dar-lhe uma conversa sobre sexo, então ai está para você," Emmett respondeu. "Use o conhecimento com sabedoria, Squirt".

**Edward PDV**

"Olha mamãe rindo com o Tio Emmett," eu disse a Charlie enquanto o segurei para que ele pudesse ver. "Ela é muito bonita quando sorri e ri não é?"

"Edward, eu posso falar com você?" Alice perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Claro", eu disse, reposicionamento Charlie para que ele ficasse embalado contra o meu braço. "O que foi?"

"Eu quero falar com você sobre próximo fim de semana."

"O que tem?" Eu perguntei com medo desse tema e suas motivações.

"Bem, Bella está com uma espécie de medo de que você não queira passar o fim de semana com ela, e eu estava esperando que você poderia me dizer se ela só estava sendo boba."

"Está sendo absurdamente boba, Alice. É claro que eu quero passar o fim de semana com Bella. Eu amo estar com ela."

"E isso inclui ter um tempo muito privado de marido e mulher?" Alice pressionou.

"Isso realmente não é uma conversa para um churrasco de família, Alice," eu disse a ela.

"Só estamos eu e Rosie na mesa com você", respondeu ela. "Mamãe e papai vão estar um pouco mais ocupados com Elizabeth e Brandon."

"Vamos lá, Edward. Nós só queremos ajudar a Bella e você um pouco", disse Rose.

"Nos ajudar com o que exatamente?" Eu perguntei.

"Deixando de lado seus nervos e se preocupando, e descobrindo a alegria do amor físico tudo de novo", respondeu Alice.

"Acho que estamos velhos o suficiente para descobrir isso por nossa própria conta," eu disse a ela.

"Você pode ter o suficiente de idade, mas você está disposto a ser o suficiente?" Ela questionou.

"Alice, eu vou sair com minha a esposa no próxima semana", garanti a minha irmã. "Eu não tenho idéia do que vai acontecer em nossa viagem, mas vou fazer tudo que eu posso ter certeza que ela tenha um tempo incrível."

"Edward, eu sei que isso é difícil para você falar com Rose e eu, mas estamos preocupadas para vocês. Você não entende o quanto Bella está ansiosa para este fim de semana", Alice disse.

"Você não pode recusar-lhe qualquer coisa, Edward. Isso iria quebrar o coração dela", acrescentou Rose. "Ela já está meio convencida de que você não a acha mais sexualmente atraente."

"Ela é _o quê_?" Eu perguntei um pouco mais alto do que eu pretendia. Charlie sobressaltou, mas o volume da minha voz assustou-lo e o perturbou. "Desculpe o papai, homenzinho" eu murmurei, descansando-o contra o meu ombro e balançando-o levemente em meus braços. "Está tudo bem." Charlie não parecia convencido disso, desde que ele continuou a chorar.

"Edward, deixe-me colocá-lo para dormir," Bella ofereceu, de repente aparecer ao meu lado. "Ele não dormiu muito como de costume na noite passada e ele provavelmente está irritadiço."

"Tudo bem", eu concordei, deixando-a levá-lo.

Ela abraçou-o contra o peito e saiu andando, sussurrando-lhe durante todo o caminho.

"Então, voltando ao anterior", eu disse logo que Bella estava dentro da casa.

"Nós estávamos falando antes, Bella disse que pensava que não queria que esse fim de semana para acontecer", explicou Alice.

"Tentamos dizer-lhe que era bobagem, e que talvez você estivesse apenas nervoso com isso", acrescentou Rose. "Mas eu não sei se ela realmente está acreditando em nós."

"Talvez você possa imprimir algumas páginas do lugar que você reservou os deixando 'acidentalmente' espalhados pela sala para que ela possa ver que você está fazendo planos para isso", Alice sugeriu.

Eu fiz uma careta, sabendo que eu não tinha nada para colocar por ai, porque eu não tinha nenhum plano ainda.

"Edward Cullen Anthony," Alice disse, balançando a cabeça em desapontamento. "O que está errado com você?"

"Nada, eu só... eu_ estou_ nervoso, Ali. Por uma série de razões. E eu estava adiando, mas tinha a intenção de fazer algo por ela. Eu só não sabia o quê. Mas meu pai me deu uma idéia para uma suíte spa neste lugar que ele levou a mamãe uma vez e eu vou fazer isso."

"É melhor você fazer isso, logo que possível", advertiu Alice.

"Eu vou. Assim que eu chegar em casa e pode estar perto do computador. "

"Por que você não vai usa o laptop de Emmett no seu escritório?" Rose sugeriu. "Pelo menos faça a reserva para que não perca isso. E então você pode imprimir coisas para ver mais tarde."

"Tudo bem", eu concordei, levantando. "Eu realmente ia fazer algo por ela. Eu nunca ia deixá-la pensar que não queria estar com ela."

"Eu sei, Edward," Alice disse. "Mas você só tem que se colocar diante de um esforço extra agora. Bella precisa acreditar completamente e sentir como ela ainda é sexy e bonita para você e que vai demorar mais do que suas promessas neste momento. Você realmente vai ter que mostrar a ela."

"Mas, primeiro, reserve um lugar para levá-la e para mostrar a ela", disse Rose, apontando para a casa.

Fui para dentro sem dizer uma palavra e sai em busca do meu pai. Ele me deu o nome do hotel, e eu consegui chegar ao escritório de Emmett, sem ninguém me ver. Eu não queria que Bella me visse no computador e soubesse que eu estava só agora reservando um lugar para nós. Ela levaria tudo da maneira errada e eu provavelmente nunca a faria mudar de idéia com tão teimosa ela poderia ser algumas vezes.

Ela realmente era a mulher mais bonita e desejável que eu já conheci e não havia um segundo que eu poderia parar de me sentir assim sobre ela. Eu estava com medo de machucá-la. E se eu estava muito ansioso e a machucasse?

Ou o que se eu não conseguisse parar de pensar que a quase perdi, e não conseguisse tocá-la? Isso seria mais devastador para ela do que machucar fisicamente. Não, eu não podia arriscar desfazer todos os seus progressos e deixá-la pensar por um segundo que não era ainda a mulher incrível que eu tinha me apaixonado e casado. Eu a adoraria com mais amor e atenção do que ela jamais iria pensar nesse fim de semana. Gostaria de mostrar a ela que ainda era e sempre seria, minha linda Bella.

* * *

**Que vontade de apertar esse Charlie gente! Rolando e não conseguindo voltar awwww... Eu entendo o Edward, sempre** **foi cuidadoso com a Bella, e tem medo de machuca-la depois de tudo que ja aconteceu. Tomara que o fds deles seja bom.**

**Como vocês acham que vai ser esse fds e o que acham do Charlie? Querem pegar ele pra criar tbm com suas camisetas de leão e Raffe? *-***

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favoooor.**

**Beijos**


	47. Meu Pobre Homenzinho: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 47 – Meu Pobre ****Homenzinho (Bella PDV)**

"Bella, segure o vestido um pouco mais alto. Se a imagem não estiver apenas direito, Alice vai me fazer tirar de novo", disse Rose, ajustando seu celular com câmera na mão. "Perfeito", disse ela, enquanto ela tirou uma foto. "E... isso... está... enviado!"

"Acha que ela vai gostar?" Eu perguntei, correndo a mão sobre o tecido macio. Era um belo vestido vermelho com um profundo decote em V que mostrava mais do que eu normalmente teria gostado, mas essa era uma ocasião especial. E a fita que prendia ao lado, logo acima da cintura, certamente quase escondia o pouco de estômago da gravidez que eu não tinha perdido ainda.

"É vermelho, é quente, e isso é sexy como o inferno", respondeu Rose. "Acho que ela vai adorar. Inferno, eu amei isso! Claro, ela vai fazer você colocá-lo e fazer-me enviar uma foto de antes dela realmente dizer isso."

"Eu pensei," Eu ri. "O que vem depois disso?"

"Os sapatos para combinar e depois a lingerie."

"Você está animada para essa parte, não está?"

"Oh, sim," Rose riu. "Você estará usando algo que normalmente não faria, e ele vai ser vermelho, e Edward não vai ter uma chance. O vestido por si só vai ser suficiente para dar-lhe um ataque cardíaco assim que no momento que ele ver o que está por baixo, ele vai estar comendo em suas mãos."

"Eu não quero dar-lhe um ataque cardíaco, Rose. Eu só quero ter certeza que ele está muito seduzido para se preocupar com algo."

"Não se preocupe, Bells. Alice e eu vamos ajudar." Olhou para o telefone dela e riu. "Falando da Pixie. Ela disse para entrar em um provador e colocá-lo. Hora de outra imagem."

Eu ri enquanto me virei e comecei a caminhar para o provador. Honestamente, eu estava animada para experimentá-lo e realmente esperava que pudesse retirá-lo com meu corpo pós-bebê.

Com uma pequena ajuda de Rose, coloquei o vestido e tinha que admitir que eu realmente parecia bem nele. Eu até posei para a câmera, quando Rose tirou a foto.

"Eu adoro quando você está com vontade de fazer compras", Rose riu. "Isso faz tudo muito mais fácil. Para não falar, que é bom ver que realmente há um pouco de um megera sexy dentro de você."

"Eu não sei de onde vem, mas de vez em quando, eu fico confiante o suficiente para tentar ser sexy. Eu apenas não estou tão certa de que me saiu bem."

"Confie em mim, Bells, se Edward acabasse de ver essa pose, o seu fim de semana iria começar bem aqui e agora."

"Eu realmente não acho que ele vai estar assim, Rose. Eu acho que ele vai estar muito hesitante."

"E você vai puxá-lo para fora disso, Bella. Basta ter paciência com ambos e comece aos poucos. Não vá diretamente para a grande parte final. Há uma tonelada de maneiras de mostrar a intimidade de cada um sem tirar todas as suas roupas."

"Significado?"

"Como... Será que Edward gosta de um cafuné? Emmett adora quando se senta na minha frente e eu apenas levemente massageio e esfrego com seus cachos. O homem fica tão relaxado, ele quase ronrona."

"Eu não sei... nunca tentei isso antes."

"Uma noite, esta semana, o faça se deitar com você e depois é só teste. Seja muito distraída sobre isso, como se você nem sequer soubesse que estava fazendo isso, e ver como ele reage."

"Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso. O que mais? "

"Massagens. Você pode massagear praticamente qualquer parte do corpo e torná-lo sensual se você fizer isso da maneira certa. Um pouco de loção, ou um óleo de aroma agradável, embora que não seja gorduroso."

"Eu acho que estou aprendendo mais do que eu quero sobre o que você faz com o meu irmão."

Rose bufou e levantou uma sobrancelha perfeita para mim. "Você prefere ter Alice explicando isso para você?"

"De jeito nenhum", eu respondi de imediato. "Ela não será tão delicada como você está sendo. Então, novamente, minha mãe provavelmente não teria sido também", eu adicionei, rindo um pouco.

Rose apenas sorriu para mim.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Nada", disse ela, sorrindo e me abraçando. "É ótimo tê-la falando sobre sua mãe com um grande sorriso em seu rosto."

"Eu tenho tido muita diversão olhando álbuns de fotos antigas e dizendo a Charlie tudo sobre seus avós. Rose, eu sinto falta do meu bebê."

Ela riu de mim. "Eu sei, mas não vai durar muito tempo. Além disso, esta é uma boa prática para este fim de semana."

"Estou muito nervosa com isso, e eu sei que isso é completamente idiota desde que faz muito tempo que estive com Edward."

"Também é completamente compreensível, Bells. Em muitas maneiras, isso vai ser como a sua primeira vez com ele de novo."

"Foi assim para Emmett e você?"

"Um pouco, mas não realmente. Tive uma boa gravidez com Lily e eu estava liberada para ser ativo dentro de cinco semanas de seu nascimento, então nós realmente não tivemos muito tempo de uma pausa. Com Edward e você, já faz meses de abstinência."

"Você sabe que eu só tive um beijo de verdade com ele durante todo esse tempo?"

"Isso não me surpreende. Vocês dois tinham muito a tratar, mentalmente e fisicamente."

"Mas você tem certeza que ele quer este fim de semana... que ele _me _quer?"

"Bella, eu prometo a você que estou sendo honesta. Ele tem coisas planejadas e está ansioso por isso. Ele tem sentimentos mistos sobre deixar Charlie, assim como você tem, mas ele quer sua esposa de volta. Mais do que isso, ele quer sua melhor amiga e amante de volta. Este fim de semana vai ser uma ótima maneira para vocês se reconectarem em todos os níveis, não apenas o físico. Você começa a ter conversas ininterruptas que não incluem palavras-código ou falar do bebê, e vocês irão apenas relaxar juntos. Tão importante como é para vocês dois se concentrar em Charlie já que ele é tão jovem, é tão importante se lembrar em se concentrar em si. Vocês não querem acabar sendo apenas os pais de Charlie. Vocês tem que manter seu casamento vivo e se lembrarem de ainda ser Edward e Bella."

"Esme disse praticamente a mesma coisa quando nós conversamos na noite passada. Ela foi tão surpreendente para mim, Rose. Eu realmente quero fazer algo grande para mostrar a ela o quanto eu aprecio isso."

"Bem, com todos os itens de avós numero um que nós pegamos para Carlisle e ela, tenho certeza que ela vai pegar a dica," Rose riu. Ela olhou para o telefone dela por um segundo e depois riu. "Alice disse para correr até o balcão e compra o vestido antes que você possa mudar de idéia sobre isso."

"Eu não estou mudando minha mente. Eu realmente amei este vestido", eu disse, olhando para meu reflexo no espelho do provador.

"Bom. Vou deixar que você se troque então."

Uma vez eu estava vestida com as minhas próprias roupas, nós compramos o vestido e fomos para a nossa última parada — e a que a Rose estava mais ansiosa. Levei uma hora e um monte de súplicas para finalmente puxar Rose da loja. Mas pelo menos eu tinha tudo o que precisava para este fim de semana, e eu tinha honestamente gostado de ter um dia de despesa apenas estando com outro adulto. Eu também estava terrivelmente sentindo falta do meu filho e tentando fingir o contrário, eu não queria que Rosalie pensasse que não tinha me divertido com ela.

No segundo que entrou na casa, fomos recebidos por uma Lily muito animado e um Charlie chorando. "O que há de errado com meu homenzinho?" Eu perguntei, rapidamente colocando as sacolas para baixo para que eu pudesse pegar o meu bebê.

"Ele ainda está mal-humorado e irritadinho", Esme disse enquanto passou Charlie para mim. "Eu estava me preparando para levá-lo para cima e a sua temperatura. Eu acho que ele poderia ter um pouco de febre."

"Oh, pobre pequeno homem," Eu murmurei, pressionando meus lábios à testa de Charlie. "Eu não deveria ter deixado você enquanto não estava se sentindo bem."

"Bella, não diga isso", Esme repreendeu. "Você estar aqui não teria mudado o fato de Charlie pegar um resfriado."

"Eu sei", eu suspirei. "Só me sinto um pouco culpada por ter um ótimo tempo, enquanto este pequeno homem não. Você sabe, ele parece quente. Vou levá-lo para verificar."

"Você também deve tentar fazeê-lo comer. Ele estava muito infeliz com sua mamadeira antes."

"Obrigada, Esme," eu disse enquanto eu me dirigia para as escadas. "Ei, Rose?"

"Vou colocar as sacolas no meu quarto", ela respondeu imediatamente. "Você só se concentre no meu sobrinho."

"Obrigada", gritei, já no primeiro andar. Charlie estava choramingando e esfregando o rosto contra meu ombro. "Meu pobre homenzinho", eu murmurei. "Mamãe está triste por você não está se sentindo bem. Este é primeiro que eu não me importaria se você pulasse, sabe."

Eu trouxe Charlie para o meu banheiro e tirei o termômetro do bebê. Eu cantava baixinho para ele, tentando acalmá-lo enquanto eu tirava sua temperatura. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada que ele pudesse ter uma infecção no ouvido com a forma como ele estava se afastando e chorando cada vez mais quando eu colocava o termômetro perto de seu pequeno ouvido. Suspirei e desisti, sabendo que eu teria que usar um termômetro regular, em vez do digital caro que Edward tinha insistido em comprar

Charlie era muito mais compatível com um termômetro pequeno debaixo do braço e fui capaz de obter uma boa leitura... Eu apenas não estava feliz com isso.

Com Charlie chorando em um ouvido, tentei focar na enfermeira que falava no meu outro. .".. e dar-lhe um banho morno para ajudá-lo a se sentir um pouco mais confortável. Você ainda está amamentando, Bella?"

"Sim", respondi.

"Bom. Ele pode querer se alimentar mais do que o habitual, e isso é perfeitamente normal. Ele provavelmente também vai querer você exclusivamente, então assim você está avisada."

"Há algo mais que eu posso fazer por ele? Isso realmente não parece muito."

"Basta fazer o possível para mantê-lo confortável. Amanhã a primeira coisa que o Dr. Johnson vai fazer é verificar a orelha de Charlie. Se tiver picos de febre na noite, leve-o ao pronto-socorro, mas eu realmente acho que você não terá que se preocupar com isso. Soa como um resfriado comum com infecção no ouvido."

"Tudo bem, então, muito obrigado, Sra. Elliot. Vou tentar levá-lo para comer e tirar uma soneca."

"Essa é a coisa perfeita para ele, Bella", ela me assegurou. "Dê a esse lindo bebê e ao marido bonitão beijos da minha parte."

"Eu vou", eu ri.

Eu desliguei o telefone e coloquei de volta na sua base, e então atravessei a sala com Charlie a procura de seu cobertor. Eu encontrei-o colocado ao lado de seu berço e peguei, junto com sua girafa e trouxe tudo de volta ao meu quarto.

Depois acumulando alguns travesseiros, sentei-me na cama e me movi para Charlie estar aconchegado em meus braços. Ele começou a chorar mais e meu coração apertou para o homenzinho. "Está tudo bem, baby. Mamãe só quer que você tente comer."

O tempo todo que Charlie se alimentava, ele ficava tentando puxar sua pequena orelha e eu tive que manter sua mão em movimento. Eu finalmente consegui que ele pegasse sua girafa e não muito tempo depois, ele adormeceu. Eu movi ele para que estivesse descansando mais confortavelmente no meu peito e coloquei seu pequeno cobertor em torno dele.

Esme entrou no quarto em silêncio e sorriu ao ver Charlie dormir. "Como ele está?"

"Febre e possível dor de ouvido. Dr. Johnson vai nos atender amanhã de manhã. Rose e Lily já foram embora?"

"Sim, elas já foram", Esme respondeu, subindo nacama ao meu lado. Ela enfiou cobertor de Charlie melhor sobre o seu pé e sorriu para o meu bebê. "Seu primeiro resfriado. Você está preocupada?"

"Não tanto quanto eu pensei que estaria. Sinto-me culpada mais do que qualquer coisa, como se não estivesse fazendo o suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir melhor."

"Eu acho que você está fazendo um excelente trabalho, Bella. Se você não fosse, não estaria dormindo."

"Está muito perto de Ação de Graças para ele estar assim", eu suspirei, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo fino de bronze. "Eu queria que o seu primeiro feriado fosse ser tão especial."

"Ele vai ser, querida. E hoje é somente segunda-feira à tarde. Charlie vai estar se sentindo muito melhor na quinta-feira, você vai ver."

Eu olhei para minha sogra, não tebdi certeza de que essa era a resposta que eu queria ouvir dela. "Esme, isso é um sinal de que Edward e eu deveríamos adiar o nosso fim de semana?"

"Não", ela riu, abraçando-me contra ela. "É apenas uma parte normal da paternidade. E com Charlie não se sentindo bem, você precisa comer mais e se preparar para a alimentação extra. O que você gostaria para um lanche?"

"Um sanduíche de presunto e queijo e um pouco de leite seria perfeito."

"Eu volto com isso", Esme disse. Deu um beijinho em Charlie e depois saiu do quarto

Charlie se moveu em seu sono, esfregando seu pequeno punho contra seu ouvido. Eu passei o braço no cobertor, tentando impedi-lo de ficar no ouvido de novo. Meu pobre homenzinho gemeu algumas vezes antes de finalmente relaxar novamente. Eu provavelmente necessitaria de levá-lo até o quarto de Rose para mantê-lo de ter Edward acordado a noite toda. Então, Edward provavelmente nunca permitiria isso.

Estendi a mão e peguei o controle remoto, colocando a televisão em volume baixo só para me dar um pouco de barulho no quarto. Não havia nenhuma maneira no mundo que eu deixaria Charlie sozinho em seu berço, enquanto ele estava doente.

E, felizmente, Edward estava em completo acordo comigo sobre isso. A partir do momento que ele chegou em casa e ouviu Charlie estava doente, ele dificilmente saiu do lado do nosso homenzinho. Ele tinha sido tão doce com Charlie, esfregando suas costas e tentando mantê-lo calmo. Ele mesmo pediu para ser o único a dar a Charlie seu banho.

Nós três estávamos assistindo televisão juntos, com Charlie descansando na dobra do braço de Edward. O pobre homenzinho não queria mesmo segurar a girafa. Ele só deitou lá sob seu cobertor com um ar cansado.

"Edward, eu deveria tentar alimentá-lo de novo", eu mencionei.

Edward olhou para Charlie e franziu à testa um pouco, ele, obviamente, perdeu graça do nosso homenzinho tanto quanto eu. "Tudo bem, mas eu estou tomando de volta o momento que ele fizer."

"Sim, senhor", eu ri, movendo um Charlie choramingando no meu colo. "Está tudo bem, baby. Eu sei que você está cansado e irritado, mas você tem que comer, também." Felizmente, ele não lutou tanto como tinha feito antes e parecia realmente estar comendo um pouco melhor.

"Eu realmente não gosto dele estando doente," Edward suspirou, segurando a mão de Charlie. Normalmente, Charlie teria enrolado seu pequeno punho em torno do dedo de Edward, mas ele não estava fazer isso esta noite. "Ele está comendo melhor?"

"Eu pensava assim no início, mas agora eu não sei. Ele mantém parado. Então, o pequeno nariz deve estar congestionado. Nós vamos ter que limpá-lo para ele."

Edward fez uma careta. "Eu odiava ver Rose ter que fazer isso com Lily. Parece tão bárbaro."

"Eu sei, mas vai fazer ele se sentir melhor."

Edward e eu falamos em voz baixa, enquanto Charlie se alimentava. Bebeu cerca de metade do que ele normalmente teria antes de se recusar a beber mais. Com sorte, ele ficou com fome no próximo par de horas e quis se alimentar de novo.

Com Charlie alimentado, decidimos tentar limpar seu nariz. Até o momento que tivemos o nosso homenzinho respirando melhor e sua temperatura marcada, ele estava tão bravo conosco que seu rostinho estava vermelho. Eu andava pelo quarto com ele, balançando-o nos braços e cantando baixinho para ele—no entanto ele não estava melhorando.

"Edward, eu acho melhor você tentar", eu suspirei, tentando mais uma vez secar um pouco o rosto de Charlie.

Edward pegou Charlie e o colocou contra o seu ombro, saltando-lhe levemente enquanto esfregava as costas em um grande círculo. Aquela voz de veludo que eu amava tanto encheu a sala enquanto ele cantarolava a minha canção de ninar para o bebê e depois de alguns minutos, Charlie começou a se acalmar. Puxei o cobertor da cama e coloquei em torno dele o melhor que pude enquanto tentava não perturbar a calma que Edward estava criando.

Esme entrou no quarto apenas enquanto Charlie cochilou nos braços de Edward. "Está tudo bem?" Ela sussurrou. "Eu ouvi ele chorando, mas estava no meio de um banho."

"Ele está bem. Nós apenas o perturbamos, tentando limpar seu pequeno nariz", eu expliquei.

"Edward sempre odiou essa parte também", Esme disse, sorrindo para seu filho. "Vocês dois deveriam descer e comer alguma coisa, especialmente você, Bella. Eu vou ficar com Charlie até que você volte."

Deitei na cama e Edward colocou Charlie no meu peito, cobrindo-nos tanto com o cobertor. "Obrigada, Esme, mas eu realmente não quero deixá-lo," eu disse a ela.

"Então eu vou lhe trazer alguma coisa", Edward disse. "O que você gostaria?"

"Qualquer coisa é bom. E sorvete de chocolate vai fazer tudo ficar melhor."

"Tudo bem," Edward riu. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa carinhosamente. "Eu já volto."

"E eu estarei no meu quarto se você precisar de mim", Esme acrescentou.

"Obrigada Esme. Eu definitivamente vou ir até você, se eu precisar de alguma dúvida," Eu assegurei-lhe.

Eles deixaram o quarto e eu olhei para o meu bebê doente, desejando que eu pudesse tomar esse resfriado para longe dele. Pelo menos ele estava respirando melhor agora, mesmo depois de todo o choro que ele fez.

A única coisa que pareceu ajudar Charlie era esta ouvindo nossas vozes, então nos revezamos falando com ele e lendo para ele. Finalmente, por volta das quatro da manhã, Charlie caiu em um sono profundo... certamente junto com Edward. Peguei o livro que tinha lido para o nosso bebê e coloquei no sofá antes de cobrir os meus meninos. E então eu estava sentada no sofá por algum tempo, vigiando-os e sentindo muito abençoada por ter os dois.

Havia ainda uma pitada de tristeza em meu coração que eu nunca poderia repetir esses momentos de novo, mas eu já tinha me entristecido por isso. Agora, eu tinha tudo o que eu precisava e se alguma vez estivesse decidida em expandir nossa família, haveria outras formas. Eu queria me concentrar em ser grata por estar bem fisicamente e mentalmente quase completamente curada, e que a única coisa importante no momento era a correção do meu casamento.

Tanta coisa havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo para mudar nós dois. Edward mal podia suportar deixar-me fora de sua vista, temendo que eu nunca mais voltasse. Que não havia nenhuma maneira dele viver com isso e eu tinha encontrado uma maneira de tirá-lo desse medo. E para mim... eu sabia que ainda estava fisicamente atraída por Edward, mas o que ele pensava sobre mim? E mesmo que isso não tivesse mudado, o quanto do meu corpo tinha? Eu sentiria as mesmas coisas? Será que eu gostaria de fazer amor com meu marido, tanto quanto eu costumava fazer? Quanto foi realmente quebrado? E poderíamos superar e aceitar o que foi quebrado?

Eu costumava maravilhar com a forma como cada pequena escolha que eu fiz poderia ter efeitos tão grandes em minha vida, como as ondulações de uma pedrinha jogada em um lago enorme. E então eu passei os últimos quatro meses questionando como os pequenos momentos fora do meu controle estavam moldando tudo, fazendo-me sentir como se eu tivesse perdido mais do que apenas partes do meu corpo—que eu tinha perdido o controle sobre minha própria vida. Mas esta noite, eu parecia estar a tendo uma espécie de epifania... A vida não era apenas composta das escolhas que fazíamos, mas também dos os momentos aleatórios que acontecia conosco. Encontrar uma forma de incorporar essa aleatoriedade com suas escolhas era à única maneira de seguir em frente, para continuar o caminho para a vida que você realmente queria. Então, só porque alguma coisa tinha acontecido comigo, eu não iria deixá-lo desviar-me do meu objetivo... ser a melhor esposa e mãe de Edward e Charlie porque mereciam nada menos do que isso.

Tanto quanto eu odiava pensar sobre tudo isso, ainda era mais fácil lidar com essas questões do que deixar minha mente voltar para Charlie. Eu estava indo muito bem em manter-me sem uma reação exagerada com seu resfriado, mas foi só porque eu estava fazendo tudo que podia para focar minha mente em outras coisas. Eu sabia no meu coração que era apenas um resfriado e que ele ficaria bem, mas na minha cabeça, cada coisa que poderia dar errado continuou tentando cortar e vir a tona. Então, eu só foquei na bela visão diante de mim... meu homenzinho dormindo pacificamente no peito de seu pai com o braço do papai garantindo a ele um lugar e o mantendo seguro.

Edward me acordou quando o sol estava começando a encher o nosso quarto. "Bella, amor, eu sinto muito por acordá-la, mas Charlie está com fome e não quer pegar sua mamadeira."

"Não, está tudo bem", eu bocejei, dando uma rápida espreguiçada antes de tomar o meu pequeno homem em meus braços. "Como é que ele está?"

"Quase o mesmo", Edward disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. "Eu vou ligar para o trabalho assim que o pessoal chegar."

"Não, você não vai", argumentei. "É apenas um resfriado e não há nenhuma razão para você faltar ao trabalho. Sou completamente capaz de levar nosso filho ao médico por conta própria. "

"Eu sei que você é, e eu não quis insinuar nada menos. Eu só não gosto dele estar doente."

"Os bebês ficam doentes, Edward. Crianças, em geral, ficam doentes, pelo menos, um par de vezes por ano. Vamos apenas ser gratos, é um pequeno resfriado e não reagi de forma exagerada ou o excesso de preocupação. Tudo bem?"

Edward estendeu a mão e retirou a mão de Charlie de sua pequena orelha. "Espero que ele não tenha uma infecção no ouvido toda vez que tiver um resfriado."

"Eu também", respondi.

Edward passou tanto tempo quanto pôde com Charlie e eu, naquela manhã, antes de finalmente se levantar e começar a se vestir para o trabalho. Ele havia finalmente cedido e admitido que eu estava certa sobre ele ir para o trabalho, mas só depois que eu havia prometido chamar no segundo que tivesse falado com o médico.

E eu mantive minha promessa, chamando Edward logo após e deixando-o saber que Charlie tinha uma infecção no ouvido esquerdo e um resfriado. O médico havia prescrito um antibiótico e um remédio para ouvido, e ele mesmo colocou uma injeção Charlie para ajudá-lo a começar a curar mais rápido; eu odiava a injeção mais do que Charlie tinha.

Mas essa vacina, junto com o remédio, estava fazendo meu bebê voltar ao seu estado normal então eu não podia odiá-lo muito. No momento que chegou quinta-feira, Charlie era apenas ligeiramente fungando e tinha parado completamente de puxar sua orelha. Ele ainda não queria sua mamadeira – apenas sua mãe e ele ainda estava dormindo mais do que o habitual, mas também tinha mais cor e um melhor apetite.

"O primeiro Ação de Graças do pequeno homem," eu murmurei quando deixei Charlie vestido e pronto para o grande dia pela frente.

"É uma pena que ele é jovem demais para começar a desfrutar a refeição," Edward disse. Ele estava deitado na cama ao lado de Charlie, os dois puxando um brinquedo juntos. Era primeira vez que Charlie quis brincar em dias e fiquei extremamente feliz em vê-lo.

"Ação de Graças não é sobre o peru, Edward. Trata-se de passar um dia com sua família e apenas sendo grato que vocês estão todos juntos. E eu sei que é algo que devemos fazer todos os dias, durante todo o ano, mas com todo mundo trabalhando e tendo seus próprios filhos agora, nosso tempo juntos tem sido muito escasso."

"Vai ficar mais fácil, uma vez que estivermos todos ajustados. Você e eu, finalmente, parecemos ter obtido uma rotina muito boa com Charlie."

"Sim, e só nos levou quatro meses. E uma vez que os gêmeos tem quase sete semanas de idade, isso significa que Alice e Jasper têm cerca de dois meses ou mais antes de encontrar um equilíbrio. Se isso funcionar da mesma forma para os gêmeos ."

"Com o nível de compromisso e entusiasmo de Alice para tudo o que ela faz, eu tenho certeza que vai ter tudo planejado até então."

"Como é que ele está?" Eu perguntei, colocando Charlie em pé em cima da cama.

"Como o homem pequeno ele é," Edward riu. "Deixe-me pegar a câmera."

Carlisle havia decidido que uma vez que nunca tinha sido capaz de dar a Charlie sua festa de boas vindas, iríamos apenas incorporá-lo hoje, junto com o de Elizabeth e Brandon. Parte de mim queria que eu pudesse ter sido bem o suficiente para ter feito isso antes, mas uma parte maior pensou que era melhor assim. Não que Ação de Graças com a minha família já não fosse especial o suficiente, mas nós tínhamos uma tonelada de coisas para ser grato para este ano.

"Sorria, Bella," Edward gritou, apontando a câmera para Charlie e eu.

"Não, tire sua foto, não minha", eu ri.

A câmera clicou e, em seguida, Edward levantou-se com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Eu tirei dos dois."

"Bem, então é minha vez, Tutor-boy. Me dê a câmera," eu exigi.

"Claro," Edward riu. Ele passou por mim a câmera e, em seguida, levantou Charlie em seus braços. "Como estou parecendo, Charlie? Pessoalmente, acho que a gravata é um pouco demais, mas desde que sua mãe está fazendo você usar uma, eu pensei que eu ia mostrar ao meu homenzinho alguma solidariedade."

"Solidariedade, hein?" Eu ri. "Tenho certeza que dentro de uma hora, vocês terão tirado seus paletós e as gravatas."

"Você me conhece tão bem," Edward respondeu, dando-me o meu sorriso favorito. Eu rapidamente atingi o botão da câmera, obtendo uma grande foto de Edward sorrindo torto com Charlie olhando diretamente para ele e sorrindo o tempo todo. Este Dia de Ação de Graças estava definitivamente começando da maneira certa. Eu tinha meu marido e meu filho comigo, e meu filho estava se sentindo muito melhor, até mesmo sorrindo novamente. E uma vez que nos juntássemos ao resto da nossa família, eu tinha certeza que o dia seria absolutamente perfeito.

* * *

**Que dó do Charlie dodói, e eles cuidando do bebezinho lindo s2**

**Eu sei muito bem como é ter um bb doente e o desespero que dá, já fui com meu sobrinho 2 vezes pro pronto-socorro de madrugada, e é muito tenso ):  
**

**Próximo capítulo é o Ação de Graças, quem quer? Sempre que eu leio** **ou vejo algo de Ação de Graças me dá vontade de ter uma hehe**

**Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favor**

**Beijos **

**xx**


	48. Ação de Graças: Bella&Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 48 – Ação de Graças**

**Bella PDV**

Depois de pegar meu filho de volta em meus braços e passar a câmera para Edward, nós descemos as escadas e fomos imediatamente saudados pelo resto da nossa família.

Lily correu para Edward e ele pegou-a, dando-lhe um grande beijo e fazendo-a rir. "Olá, Lily Bear", ele cumprimentou-a.

Ela apenas sorriu e colocou os braços minúsculos em torno de seu pescoço, abraçando-o firmemente.

"Me dê ele", Emmett perguntou, agitando as patas grandes para mim. "Deixe-me ter o meu sobrinho."

"Ele ainda não está se sentindo completamente bem, por isso não leve para o lado pessoal se ele começar a chorar", eu expliquei, passando Charlie para o meu irmão mais velho.

"Ele não vai chorar", Emmett me assegurou. "Ele sabe que ele está em boas mãos."

"Sim, ele está", eu concordei, sorrindo para meu irmão. Emmett olhou um segundo para ver se ele podia realmente chorar e, em seguida, o puxou para perto, dando-me o seu sorriso bobo grande e me puxando para um abraço.

"Alice, você está muito bem descansada por ser mãe de gêmeos", brincou Edward enquanto se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de sua irmã.

"Meus bebês não são noturnos," Alice cantarolou. Ela tinha uma Elizabeth dormindo em seus braços enquanto Jasper estava segurando um Brandon muito alerta no seu.

"Bebês", Lily riu de seu lugar nos braços de Edward.

"Você pode dizer 'Elizabeth'?" Alice perguntou Lily. "E-liz-a-beth?"

"Libbybet," Lily respondeu.

"Não, querida. É 'Elizabeth'," Alice corrigiu.

"Libbybet," Lily repetiu, olhando um pouco ofendida que Alice estava tentando corrigi-la.

"Que tal 'Lizzy'? Você pode dizer isso?" Alice perguntou.

"Libby," Lily disse, confiante.

"Tudo bem," Alice riu. "E 'Brandon'? Você pode dizer 'Brandon'? Tio Jasper está segurando ele."

"Brandon", disse Lily perfeitamente.

"Ela está trabalhando com seus d's esta semana", explicou Rose. "Lily, o que você está aprendendo?"

"Edward!" Lily gritou alegremente.

"Muito bom", Rose vibrou, batendo palmas para sua filha. "E quem ama o tio Edward?"

"Eu", Lily respondeu, apontando para si mesma.

"Quem mais?" Rose riu.

"Bella", Lily gritou, apontando para mim.

"Olha como ela está falando!" Eu gritei, roubando Lily de Edward e cobrindo o seu rosto com beijos.

"Nós realmente praticamos suas palavras juntas", disse Rose. "Ela ainda está tendo problemas com palavras que são mais do que algumas sílabas longas e algumas letras do alfabeto, mas ela está indo muito bem. Ela até tem algumas frases completas. Lily, diga a tia Bella quem você ama?"

Lily riu e colocou as mãos sobre a boca, balançando a cabeça.

"Oh, vamos lá, Lily Bear," Eu implorei, puxando suas mãos para baixo. "Diga-me quem você ama?"

"Lily ama Mamãe e Papai", disse Lily.

"Ela não descobriu como fazer para trocar 'Eu' para 'Lily' ainda, mas estamos chegando lá", disse Rose.

"Libby acorda," Lily anunciou, apontando para seu primo bebê.

Nós todos nos viramos para olhar e com certeza, Elizabeth estava bem acordada, olhando tudo ao seu redor com seus grandes olhos azuis, ambos dos bebês pareciam que teriam os olhos azuis de Jasper. Elizabeth tinha o cabelo loiro de Jasper e algumas partes até parecia que iria enrolar uma vez que crescer reto. Brandon tinha cor profunda do preto de Alice misturado com a indisciplina que os machos tendem a ter nos Cullen.

"Bem, enquanto todas as crianças estão acordadas e de bom humor, vamos entrar na sala de jantar e finalmente ter a nossa pouca tradição de boas-vindas", Carlisle insistiu. "E então os bebês podem ser colocados em uma roupa muito mais confortável para o resto do dia."

"E o resto de nós?" Emmett perguntou, puxando sua gravata.

"Gravatas podem ir, mas camisas e calças ficam abotoadas pelo menos até depois do jantar", Esme disse a ele.

"Parece justo para mim", Emmett gargalhou enquanto todos pegaram assentos ao redor da grande mesa.

Carlisle olhou ao redor de um par de vezes antes de falar. "Tem sido uma jornada incrível para chegar a este dia. Eu assisti todos crescerem juntos nos últimos seis anos e eu realmente me senti como um pai para cada um de vocês, embora nunca tentaria substituir seus pais verdadeiros em seus corações e memórias. Estou grato por ter sido capaz de estar aqui por vocês, uma vez que não podia."

"Querido, você está apenas começando e já tem Rosalie e Bella em lágrimas", Esme repreendeu.

"Estou bem", Rose e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo, nós duas rindo sobre isso.

"Estamos felizes em ter vocês como nossos segundos pais," Eu garanti-los.

"E nós estamos felizes por poder ter todos vocês como nossos filhos. Vocês nos deram quatro netos maravilhosos e não podemos agradecer o suficiente por isso", Carlisle respondeu. "E agora, quero dar boas-vindas ao nosso mais novo neto."

"Ele está falando de você", Emmett disse a Charlie, que balançou um pouco seus braços.

Carlisle e Emmett sorriram para Charlie. "Charles Edward Cullen, que você tenha sido abençoado com um nome forte e pais fortes. Não importa onde a sua vida o leve ou que tipo de problema você encontre pelo caminho, sua mãe e seu pai estarão sempre lá por você, para ajudá-lo, assim como eles foram um para o outro. Eles vão te amar, cuidar de você, e se você precisar disso, eles vão bater em seu bumbum e colocá-lo de castigo. Embora, eu tenha uma forte suspeita de que sua mãe vai ser a disciplinadora", Carlisle riu, piscando para mim. "Mas não importa o quê aconteça, você sempre vai ser amado, e será sempre um valioso membro desta família. Meu desejo para você é um dia ser tão abençoado com amor e família, como estamos sendo agora."

Esme pegou a mão de Carlisle e sorriu docemente para ele antes de virar a cabeça para olhar para Charlie. "Para você, meu primeiro neto, desejo-lhe o dom da paciência. É algo que nos falta muito, às vezes, e sei que muitas partes da minha própria vida teria sido mais fácil se eu tivesse tido mais do mesmo. Você pode possuí-lo, controlá-lo e compartilhá-lo com sabedoria. "

"Emmett, uma vez que você está segurando o nosso pequeno homem especial, por que não segue?" Carlisle sugeriu.

Emmett virou Charlie, para que os dois estivessem olhando diretamente um para outro. "Desejo-lhe capacidade atlética em qualquer esporte que você escolher para jogar. Mas entre mim e você, garoto, o futebol é o único esporte real para os homens."

"Emmett," eu repreendi, tentando não rir.

"O quê? Isso é um desejo bom", argumentou, passando Charlie para mim. "Você faz um trabalho melhor depois."

Olhei para meu filho e não conseguia parar as lágrimas que se formaram nos meus olhos. Eu sabia desde o momento em que ouvi seu primeiro choro o que gostaria para ele. "Charlie, meu desejo é que você nunca saiba a dor de perder seus pais no início da vida. Eu quero que você cresça, se case, e tenha seus próprios filhos muito antes de você ter de dizer adeus a seu pai ou a mim. Eu prometo a você que tanto quando isso vai machucar nesse ponto, não será nada perto do quão doloroso é ser jovem e estar sem eles."

"Excelente desejo, amor," Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido quando ele me abraçou. E então ele levantou a voz para todos os outros para ouvi-lo. "Charlie, eu desejo para você encontrar um amor tão real quanto o que eu tenho com sua mãe. Eu quero que você encontre a pessoa que você se encaixe, que te anime, e que abra o seu coração. "

"É a minha vez", Alice cantarolou. Eu esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa sobre o cabelo meu homenzinho, ou roupas, ou apenas algo mais em tom de brincadeira, mas em vez disso, ela surpreendeu-me feliz com suas palavras. "Charlie, o meu desejo para você é que os desejos dos seus pais se tornem realidade."

"Obrigada, Alice," eu disse, alcançando pela frente de Edward e tomando-lhe a mão na minha.

"Amo você, Bells", ela fungou.

"Eu também te amo."

"Jasper", Carlisle disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Eu vou ter que ir com minha esposa nesse momento", Jasper respondeu com um sorriso. "Charlie, eu desejo que os desejos dos seus pais se torne realidade."

"O mesmo para mim", Rosalie murmurou. Ela estava chorando quase tanto quanto eu. "Na verdade, eu desejo que tivesse pensado em fazer esse desejo para Lily."

"Você não precisa disso", Jasper assegurou-lhe. "Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Rosalie. Não até que nós dois estivermos velhos e enrugados e vermos nossos netos terem filhos."

"Bem-vindo à família, Charlie", Carlisle disse baixinho enquanto beijava meu homenzinho. Ele se levantou e começou a sorrir para Alice e Jasper. "Uma vez que estes dois membros da família muito especial veio ao mundo juntos, eu acho que justo que eles sejam recebidos juntos. Esme, se você quiser."

Esme levantou-se e sorriu. "Eu perguntei a Carlisle para me deixar ter este. Alice, quando você nasceu e fizemos nossos desejos para você, eu desejei que você nunca soubesse a dor de perder um bebê. E quando você estava tendo problemas para engravidar, eu comecei a temer que o meu desejo não fosse suficientemente específico, que talvez desejando você não saberia a dor, eu acidentalmente deixei escapar a alegria também. Mas você provou que tão lindo quando o desejo é a esperança, a determinação muitas vezes pode desempenhar um papel maior na forma como as coisas acontecem. Você somente não sabe a alegria do parto, mas tem dois bebês bonitos para mostrar isso. O meu desejo para cada um dos seus filhos é que eles tenham a determinação de sua mãe e força de vontade para que possam realizar todos os sonhos."

"Obrigada," Alice fungou, sorrindo para sua mãe. "E você se preocupa demais", acrescentou ela, rindo um pouco.

"Elizabeth e Brandon, eu desejo que vocês tenham a exuberância, alegria e atitude de sua mãe, completamente misturado com a calma do seu pai e a paciência", Carlisle disse, piscando para Alice.

"Completamente, pai?" Alice bufou. "Será que você realmente precisa jogar isso aqui assim?"

"Sim", Jasper respondeu antes de Carlisle poder. "Sim, ele fez."

Edward falou em seguida, apertando a minha mão o tempo todo. "Elizabeth e Brandon, o desejo que tenho para vocês vem de Bella, Charlie, e eu, e desejo que vocês, uma vida longa e feliz com Alice e Jasper aos seus lados."

"Droga, eu ia usar isso," Emmett suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Oh, bem. Eu tenho uma outra. Elizabeth, o meu desejo é que você aguarde até que esteja muito, muito, muito mais velha e, em seguida, encontre um cara que te ama. Jasper, Edward, e eu não vamos ser tão bons em deixar Lily e você ora da vista, especialmente quando um rapaz estiver envolvido. Nós éramos garotos e nós sabemos como eles pensam, então é isso."

"Emmett," Alice riu. "Você já está planejando como vai assustar os meninos?"

"Inferno sim", ele respondeu sério. "Agora, para Brandon... Desejo que você cresça e seja como o seu pai porque ele é um grande homem e meu melhor amigo, e você nunca poderia fazer melhor."

"Obrigado", Jasper disse, acenando com a cabeça em direção Emmett.

"Sim, bem, melhor que esse seja o último momento sério que qualquer um de vocês esperam de mim pelo resto do ano," Emmett murmurou, cruzando os braços na frente dele.

Rosalie estendeu a mão e agarrou a de Jasper que estava em cima da mesa. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo", Jasper riu. "O que foi isso?"

"Porque sim", ela deu de ombros. E então ela olhou para Brandon e Elizabeth. "Meu desejo para cada um de vocês é que possam entender e apreciem o quão especial esta família realmente é. Não é uma família de linhagem, mas uma família de escolha. Todos nós precisávamos de algo um do outro no início, mas rapidamente transformamos isso em muito mais,_ querendo_ ser uma família unida mais do que nunca precisávamos de alguma coisa individualmente. Podemos estar ocupados de vez em quando e não sermos capaz de ficar juntos como estamos agora, mas isso não muda o quanto nós amamos uns aos outros ou quão forte é nossa ligação. Seremos sempre a família Swahallen, como seu tio Emmett diz. E eu quero que vocês dois saibam exatamente o que isso significa e apreciem plenamente. Vocês tem muita sorte de terem nascido nela."

"E todos temos sorte de ter sido escolhido para pertencer a ela", acrescentei.

"Se nascemos um Swan, uma Hale, ou um Cullen, agora pertencem à família Cullen, e sempre será," Carlisle disse, olhando em volta para todos nós. "Estamos gratos pelo outro, e para aqueles que já não estão entre nós, exceto em nossos corações. Não importa onde a vida leve qualquer um de nós a partir deste momento em diante, nós sempre pertencemos uns aos outros e seremos sempre uma família. Meu último desejo para hoje é de todos nós sempre nos lembremos disso."

**Edward PDV**

As palavras do meu pai trouxeram lágrimas aos olhos de nossas esposas, juntamente com grandes sorrisos felizes. Bella parecia um pouco mais emotiva que o normal, mas desde que ela tinha um sorriso tão lindo no rosto, eu não ia me preocupar. Hoje era um dia de graças e cada membro desta família tinha algo a ser mais grato para este ano.

"Obrigada pelo acolhimento, Carlisle," Jasper disse, apertando a mão dele e depois dando-lhe um abraço. "Foi bonito e uma tradição que definitivamente vale a pena passar para a nossa mais nova geração Cullen."

"Falando deles, vamos levá-los para cima e para tirá-los dessas roupas para que possam ficar mais confortáveis", disse Rose enquanto levantou a Lily. "Você quer colocar a roupa de brincar e talvez sair um pouco?"

"Balanço, mamãe!" Lily gritou, apontando para fora da janela e em direção ao quintal.

"Nós certamente podemos fazer isso", Rose prometeu ela.

"Nós estaremos de volta", Bella disse enquanto pegava Charlie. "Quer me entregar a sua gravata e eu vou deixá-la no nosso quarto?"

"Obrigado, amor," eu disse, sorrindo enquanto rapidamente retirei a gravata e entreguei a ela.

Minha mãe tinha Brandon nos braços, enquanto Alice ainda tinha Elizabeth e seguiram a Rose e Bella para fora da sala de jantar, todos discutindo o que foi dito durante o acolhimento.

"Então, isso significa que estamos liberados para ver jogos de futebol e pegar algumas cervejas?" Emmett perguntou, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo.

"Você pode tomar uma cerveja, se você quiser", meu pai disse-lhe. "No entanto acho que vou ter algo um pouco mais forte. Tem sido um inferno de um ano para todos nós e eu pretendo brindar corretamente."

"O que você tem em mente?" Emmett perguntou enquanto seguiu o meu pai para a cozinha.

Jasper tomou assento vazio de Bella e manteve a voz baixa enquanto ele falava. "Você fez planos para este fim de semana?"

"Sim", respondi com um sorriso. "Esse hotel que Carlisle recomendou tinha uma suíte de spa disponível e reservei. Estaremos indo para ele amanhã à tarde. Eu também tenho reservas para o jantar em um restaurante romântico perto do hotel."

"Eu sei o quanto Bella ama sol e eu estava conversando com um dos meus colegas de trabalho. Ele é dono de um pequeno iate na baía e ele ofereceu para Alice e eu usarmos antes. Então eu perguntei se poderia estender esse convite a você e ele disse que não tinha nenhum problema. Ele apenas disse para limpar e trancar quando tiver terminado", Jasper explicou, entregando-me um chaveiro de pequeno porte. "Você pode ir para o meio da baía para ver o sol se pôr."

"Obrigado Jazz. Ela vai amar isso ", eu disse, sacudindo sua mão. "Deixe-me saber o que posso fazer por você em troca."

"Oh, não se preocupe. Assim que Alice estiver pronta para isso, eu vou estar pedindo um favor de babá."

"E eu vou ajudar com prazer."

"Olha o que eu tenho", Emmett disse, passeando dentro da cozinha com uma bandeja nas mãos. "Chips, molho, e Long Island Ice Teas* para todos."

_*** Long Island Ice Teas: **__é um coquetel feito com vodka, gim, tequila e rum._

"Aqueles de vocês que vão estar dirigindo–Emmett e Jasper–só vão ter um copo", advertiu o meu pai enquanto Emmett passou as bebidas.

"O tempo para o futebol, caras", Emmett disse em voz alta enquanto abriu o caminho para a sala.

Não demorou muito tempo para ser absorvido no jogo e começar a brigar com a televisão e uns com os outros. No entanto era tudo brincadeira. O momento foi um pouco estranho para mim, parecendo como se nada tivesse mudado em nossas vidas, e sabendo que meu filho estava bem lá em cima com Bella, junto com Lily, Brandon, e Elizabeth.

A voz de Bella cortou meus pensamentos e me virei para vê-la descendo as escadas com o resto das mulheres em nossa família. "Ele tem quatro meses de idade, Alice. Charlie não se preocupa com moda. Tudo o que meu homenzinho quer é ficar confortável e não ser mais doente. Além disso, isso é chamado de roupa para dormir e brincar por uma razão."

"Ainda parece um pijama para mim", Alice tocou.

"Não é como se ele fosse sair", respondeu Bella. "Não até que ele estar completamente bem", ela balbuciou, beijando a testa de Charlie. "Sem ar frio para o meu homenzinho."

"Jazzy", disse Alice docemente enquanto caminhava até ele. "Se colocarmos os bebês em seus balanços, você vai ficar de olho e ouvido sobre eles para que eu possa sair de volta com Rose e Lily?"

"É claro", Jasper respondeu imediatamente. "Você quer que eu faça qualquer outra coisa para eles?"

"Nope. Troquei eles e não devem estar com fome por mais uma hora pelo menos. Se seus balanços pararem, apenas reinicie. "

"Eu posso lidar com isso", assegurou a ela. "Divirta-se lá fora", disse ele enquanto Alice, Rose, e Lily sairam para o quintal.

"Eu vou estar na cozinha dando os últimos retoques no nosso jantar", minha mãe anunciou.

"Hey, Esme, não se esqueça que eu sou o provador oficial este ano," Emmet chamou.

"Emmett, esse é o seu papel a cada ano desde que começou a vir a minha casa", ela riu, inclinando-se para baixo e beijando seu rosto. "O trabalho é sempre seu."

"Doce!", Respondeu ele, mostrando seu grande sorriso bobo.

"Edward, você pode cuidar de Charlie?" Bella perguntou. "Eu realmente gostaria de ir ajudar Esme na cozinha."

"Dê-lhe aqui, Bells," Emmett perguntou, acenando uma de suas mãos para ela. "Pequeno homem precisa de algum tempo de ligação apenas com os homens populares de qualquer maneira."

"Você olha a sua boca perto do meu bebê, Emmett Swan, ou haverá o i-n-f-e-r-n-o para pagar mais tarde", alertou Bella enquanto passava Charlie para ele.

"Qual é de soletrar?" Emmett perguntou, sorrindo largo na Bella.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele antes de rir e sair.

"Cara, é bom tê-la sorrindo e sem dor", Emmett disse, olhando em direção a área da cozinha.

"Sim, é", eu concordei.

Charlie começou a choramingar e eu imediatamente me movi para pegá-lo, mas Emmett acenou para que eu ficasse. "Eu cuido dele", disse enquanto virou Charlie em torno de modo que eles estavam de frente um para o outro. "E aí, homenzinho? Você está pronto para jogar algum futebol para mim?"

"Ele é quatro meses de idade, Emmett," Jasper riu. "A bola deve ser provavelmente quase tão grande quanto o seu corpo todo."

"Charlie não tem medo," Emmett respondeu. "Ele tem muito Swan nele para ser intimidado."

"E o que tem do seu lado Cullen?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que provavelmente iria se arrepender.

"Cabelo Bagunçado", Emmett gargalhou. "Não a sério, Edward. Eu acho que ele tem a sua calma e paciência. Eu nunca vi a pequeno homem irritado", disse ele enquanto estabeleceu Charlie para o seu colo.

"Bem, você não estava aqui quando tivemos de tirar a sua temperatura ou limpar o nariz:" Eu disse a ele.

"Sim, mas Charlie é um corajoso. Você não é, camarada? Assim como o avô que tinha o seu nome", Emmett disse, falando mais para o bebê que nós. "Ação de Graças era feriado favorito do meu pai. E não só porque ele podia comer peru, beber cerveja e assistir futebol. Ele amava que não importava o que estava acontecendo, todo mundo parava e ia para casa por um dia de união. Puxa, ele amava tanto o feriado, ele até deixava o tio Aro vir. Bella costumava dizer que cheirava como as múmias no museu, e se você não o visse se mexendo um pouco, você poderia jurar que ele era um deles. Mas ele não era de todo ruim. Usava para ganhar cinquenta dólares cada vez que me via apenas por ser seu sobrinho favorito."

"Sim, é uma vergonha como algumas pessoas ficam caducas com a idade avançada", brincou Jasper, batendo no ombro de Emmett com os seu.

Charlie começou a choramingar de novo, seu rosto ficando um pouco vermelho de sua frustração. Desta vez, eu fio peguei de Emmett. Charlie sorriu, logo que ele estava em meus braços e sua cabeça foi direto para o meu ombro. Comecei a esfregar as costas da maneira que ele gostava e estava calmo em segundos.

Eu esperava que nós só assistíssemos um pouco dos jogos de futebol com quatro filhos pequenos em casa, mas as mulheres com a qual éramos casadas eram anjos e todos elas trabalhavam juntas para ter certeza de que poderíamos assistir aos jogos.

O nosso jantar de Ação de Graças foi muito mais barulhento do que eu jamais lembrava de anos anteriores, mas eu não teria mudado um segundo dele. Lily tinha sido colocada sua cadeira alta entre Emmett e Rose, gritando "gobble, gobble" (som do peru) entre cada mordida que ela dava. Charlie tinha ficado sentado no colo de Bella, tentando agarrar o braço dela e pegar a comida em sua mesa. Ela finalmente cedeu, colocando um pouco de purê de batata em sua língua. Ele tinha sido só sorrisos quando ele bateu sua gengiva juntas, desfrutando de sua primeira mordida de alimentos sólidos. Nós não pudemos deixar de rir da cara que ele estava fazendo. Elizabeth e Brandon haviam conseguido tirar uma soneca com a coisa toda, permitindo que Alice e Jasper pudessem ter uma refeição ininterrupta com todos nós.

Tinha sido tudo o que uma reunião de família Cullen deveria ser e eu não podia esperar para os feriados de Natal a chegar. A obra da casa tinha sido finalmente terminada dias antes e eu estava apenas esperando o melhor momento para mostrar a Bella, eu tinha certeza que poderia fazer isso na época do Natal. E eu honestamente não podia esperar para estragar Charlie e vê-lo abrir os presentes na frente da árvore. Com alguma sorte, o Ano Novo seria em nossa nova casa, com nossa família lá para conferir a nova casa e dar boas vindas a mais um ano em nossa família.

Eu verifiquei o meu filho dormindo última antes de voltar para Bella, que também estava profundamente adormecida. Era quase meia-noite e a casa parecia estranhamente calma depois de festividades de hoje. Eu tinha crescido nesta casa, começando no segundo andar e depois subi para o terceiro andar no meu aniversário de 14 anos. Eu passei muitas horas no quintal, andando por entre as árvores e encontrando os melhores lugares para me esconder de Alice. E eu já tinha compartilhado uma tonelada de memórias aqui com Bella. Eu certamente sentiria falta desse lugar, uma vez que me mudasse, mas já era hora. Meus pais tinham cuidado de suas crianças e mereciam chegar a ser avós verdade, só sendo responsáveis por seus netos quando eles estivesse aqui. E Bella certamente merecia uma casa própria, um lugar que ela pudesse decorar e arrumar de acordo com seu estilo. Esse, certamente, vai ser o mais interessante Natal dos Cullen, se não o melhor.

* * *

**Essa família é tão linda. Emocionei na hora dos desejos, e achei um amor o Charlie comendo purê s2 Ai o próximo capítulo ja começa o final de semana deles *_* **

**Vou postar no sábado.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	49. Reconectando 1: Bella&Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 49 – Reconectando – Parte 1**

**Bella PDV**

"Edward, nos lembramos de falar a Rose sobre dar a Charlie o seu remédio?" Eu perguntei. "O médico disse especificamente para nos certificar de que lhe desse os antibióticos, até que estivesse completamente bem. E falamos para ela dar a ele um pouco de mamadeira daquela com dinossauros hora de dormir? Eu não sei como ele pode reconhecer suas mamadeiras, mas ele sabe e só vai quer alguém na hora de dormir ou ele fica agitado. E Raffe? Será que realmente colocamos na bolsa de fraldas?"

"Sim, tudo está certo," Edward disse, rindo um pouco.

"Talvez eu deveria ligar só para ter certeza", eu sugeri, não tendo certeza se queria que ele concordasse ou não. Nós estávamos em nosso caminho para qualquer surpresa que Edward tinha escolhido para nós. Eu sabia que estávamos indo para algum tipo de resort pelos papéis que ele acidentalmente deixou no sofá, mas eu não quis espiar demais e estragar a surpresa. E eu tinha certeza de que se Edward escolheu seria um lugar de fantasia com todos os acompanhamentos e eu adoro isso. Eu só precisava descobrir como ficar animada para a viagem sem sentir falta do meu pequeno homem como uma louca.

Edward suspirou e olhou para mim rapidamente. "Bella, ele só está longe de nós por 20 minutos e você já está ansiosa. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso agora?"

"Sim, claro", eu gritei. "Edward, eu quero este fim de semana com você, só nós dois. E isso é exatamente o motivo porque precisamos disso. Eu tenho que aprender a separar o lado de ser mãe de Charlie, o lado de ser sua esposa, e ser eu mesma. Estava indo bem quando tudo o que eu estava fazendo era com foco na cura e estar lá para Charlie, mas estou melhor agora. Eu posso fazer por mim e eu quero começar a fazer todas as coisas que costumava fazer."

"Enquanto você tiver certeza."

"Estou otimista", assegurei-lhe, dando-lhe um grande sorriso. "Assim que eu posso ter uma dica?" Eu perguntei, virando um pouco no meu lugar para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Faça uma pergunta e eu vou pensar em respondê-la," Edward respondeu, dando-me um sorriso rápido antes de voltar sua atenção para a estrada.

"Hm... é um lugar caro?"

"Defina caro."

"Será que _eu_ considero muito caro?"

"Provavelmente", ele riu.

"Estamos indo nos divertir?"

"Totalmente", ele respondeu, parecendo muito seguro de si.

"O que vamos fazer?"

"Não," Edward disse, balançando a cabeça. "Essa questão é muito ampla. Eu não vou dar o fim de semana inteiro. "

"Hm... estamos gastando todo o nosso tempo no quarto?"

"Não vou responder o que você quer."

"Oh, vamos lá! Como a resposta a essa pergunta vai revelar muito?"

Ele se virou para mim brevemente, mas foi tempo suficiente para ver que seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes, talvez ele realmente estava tão animado para esta viagem como todos me diziam. "Porque iria", disse ele, uma pitada de riso em suas palavras.

"Edward, eu já lhe disse recentemente que você pode ser altamente irritante quando você guardar segredos dessa maneira?"

Ele riu abertamente e agarrou a minha mão, levantando-a e beijando as costas dela. "Isabella, eu lhe disse que você é inteiramente muito impaciente às vezes e me lembram muito a Alice?"

"Oh, isso não é verdade", argumentei. "Alice é muito pior do que eu. Eu poderia fazer muitas perguntas, mas nunca a mesma duas vezes. Nós dois sabemos que Alice nunca iria passar da primeira pergunta até que você respondesse."

"Bem, isso tudo depende de como ela queria muito a informação. Se ela está apenas fingindo interesse, então ela vai passar para a pergunta que realmente quer respondida."

"Estou tão feliz por Alice e Jasper", eu disse, esquecendo-se tudo sobre a viagem e pensando em minha família. "Eles são pais tão bons e já é fácil ver o quanto eles amam tanto os gêmeos. Eu não posso esperar as personalidades dos bebês começarem a desenvolver para que possamos ver a quem eles vão puxar."

"Sim, deve ser muito interessante ver quantas muitas mini-Alice, temos em nossas mãos. Mas que tal falarmos sobre algo que não seja nossa família e nosso filho por mais um pouco? Eu não ouvi nada sobre você, pessoalmente, nas últimas semanas."

"Eu?" Eu ri. "O que você quer saber sobre mim? Eu vivo com você e me vê todos os dias. Ou você acha que alguma outra mulher estava dormindo em sua cama à noite e fazendo o seu café da manhã?"

"Você sabe o que quero dizer."

"Eu vou negociar com você. Se eu te disser, então você tem que fazer o mesmo."

"Tudo bem, mas eu prometo que você vai ficar entediada."

"Nunca", eu ri. "Eu sou a chata."

"De todas as coisas que eu considero você e sua mente, chato nunca é um deles. Então pare de adiar e fale."

"Estou chegando lá, Tutor-boy. Você realmente deve ser tão impaciente, você sabe."

"Ainda adiando", disse ele, cantando as palavras um pouco.

Eu comecei a rir e Edward abriu um sorriso. "Mesmo se eu estou enrolando, pelo menos, você está sendo entretido."

"Sim, eu tenho que ser grato."

"Eu acho que posso falar agora", eu disse, inclinando a minha cabeça contra a traseira de meu banco. "Estou me sentindo muito feliz quase o tempo todo agora. Eu sou capaz de estar animada por tudo que estou fazendo com Charlie, e eu finalmente reconciliei na minha cabeça que não importa se esta é a única vez que eu estou começando a ter isso porque eu estou podendo compartilhar estes momentos com ele. Estou muito animada para este fim de semana só porque eu tenho sua atenção só para mim e posso dar isso de volta para você. Sem interrupções ou conversas em código, só você e eu. Eu não me importo com o que vamos fazer, desde que nós estamos fazendo isso juntos. Bem, eu retiro o que disse. Você tem que me levar para jantar fora pelo menos uma vez. Eu tenho um vestido novo que eu mal posso esperar para vestir para você. "

"Você foi comprar um vestido para jantar comigo?" Edward perguntou, olhando chocado.

Eu me vi mordendo meu lábio inferior e apenas balançando a cabeça, completamente sem palavras. Foi uma reação direta com o passado, desde o início, quando Edward e eu estávamos tentando descobrir como deixar o outro entrar. Eu não tinha certeza se era uma coisa boa ou uma coisa má, mas desde que Edward estava sorrindo para mim, achei que não importava muito.

"Essa era a grande missão tive com Rose na segunda-feira", expliquei.

"Eu não posso acreditar que Alice deixou você ir sem ela."

"Oh, ela estava envolvida através de mensagens de texto e fotos tiradas pelo celular", lhe contei, fazendo-lhe rir alto.

"Bem, então eu acho que é uma coisa boa ter feito planos para o jantar de hoje à noite", disse ele, sorrindo para mim.

"Perfeito!" Eu vibrei, chocando a mim mesma pelo quão animada estava para me vestir. Edward também ficou chocado, porque ele começou a rir de novo. "Sim, eu sei que estou sendo estranha."

"Porém, eu gosto disso," ele disse, apertando minha mão levemente. "Você não sabe como estou feliz em vê-la animada e feliz assim. Por algum tempo, eu estava preocupado que nunca iria ver você sorrir de novo."

"Edward, se eu tivesse pensado por um segundo que não poderia colocar-me fora do meu estado com sua ajuda, e ajuda de Esme, então eu teria ido para um conselheiro. Não existe nenhuma maneira de que eu teria me deixado simplesmente ficar chateada e deprimida."

"Eu não quero dizer que você ia ficar, Bella. Eu só estou deixando você saber como me senti."

"Oh... Hm... De que outra forma você se sentiu?" Eu perguntei. Começar a falar sobre seus próprios sentimentos nos últimos quatro meses não tinha sido algo que eu tivesse sido bem sucedida em realizar.

"Houve um monte de coisas que eu senti, Bella. Mas isso é todo o passado e quero concentrar em nosso futuro. "

"Eu também, mas acho que temos de lidar com o passado para realmente apreciar esse futuro. Assim como eu tive que reconhecer o que aconteceu e todas as conseqüências disso, acho que devemos reconhecer tudo o que tivemos de passar."

"Nós não estamos tão longe do hotel, então por que não podemos salvar isso para um momento posterior? Estamos sozinhos até domingo de manhã, por isso há muito tempo."

"Tudo bem, mas eu não vou esquecer."

"Eu sei", disse ele, parecendo que estava realmente desejando que eu o fizesse.

Chegamos ao nosso destino não muito tempo depois e, definitivamente, qualificado como sendo Cullen caro. Edward tinha reservado uma suíte em um Hotel Spa Alexis, no centro de Seattle, colocando-nos perto de Elliot Bay e Pike's Marked. Teríamos uma lista de coisas para escolher se decidíssemos nos aventurar fora do quarto, qeue apenas parecia muito confortável e tranquilo para nunca sair. Foi como se tivessem tomado um dia de spa e colocado tudo em um quarto, tornando-o apenas para Edward e eu.

No entanto, eu não consegui desfrutar do quarto por muito tempo. Edward tinha reservas para o jantar para nós e precisávamos tomar banho e nos vestir. Ele queria ser o cavalheiro e deixou-me ir primeiro, mas eu queria manter o vestido como uma surpresa para um pouco mais, então eu fiz ele ir primeiro.

E agora eu estava tentando encontrar um motivo para parar enquanto eu olhava meu reflexo no espelho do banheiro enorme. Eu tinha certeza que estava linda com este vestido lindo vermelho, meu cabelo cuidadosamente puxado para trás, e minha maquiagem feita... mas eu não tinha certeza se era o suficiente para obter uma reação de Edward. Todo mundo disse que ele estava ansioso, e eu realmente queria acreditar nisso... Mas então por que ele parecia como se tivesse querendo tanto evitar este fim de semana?

Talvez todo mundo estava certo e eu estava lendo as coisas erradas. Eles disseram que Edward tinha planejado algo, e aqui estava eu na suíte do Hotel Alexis e isso era definitivamente _algo_. Talvez eu estivesse apenas projetando meus próprios nervos para Edward. Me conhecendo, isso era perfeitamente possível.

"Bella?" Edward chamou, batendo na porta. "Eu realmente odeio apressá-la, amor, mas temos reservas."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto caminhava em direção à porta e abriu. E eu prendi a respiração, esperando por Edward de dizer algo para mim. Eu não tinha certeza do que estava esperando ouvir, mas eu sabia que não eram as palavras que ele realmente disse.

"Respire, Bella", ele instruiu, tomando minhas mãos nas suas e levando-me para fora do banheiro. "Você está incrível, amor, e não têm razão para se preocupar."

Havia um olhar em seus olhos de esmeralda que não tinha estado lá em muito tempo e o alívio de ver seu desejo por mim percorreu-me tão fortemente que eu realmente tropecei alguns passos antes de Edward me endireitar. "Eu acho que um pouco da sua falta de jeito ainda está em você", ele riu.

"Não é minha falta de jeito que o causou. Você estava me deslumbrando."

"Você realmente precisa descrever essa coisa deslumbrar para mim, Bella. Você me acusa tantas vezes, mas eu não sei o que estou fazendo."

"Sim, certo, Tutor-boy", eu bufei. "Eu não estou prestes a cair nisso. Eu explico o que você faz, você descobre como fazer a qualquer momento que quiser, e depois nunca terei um pensamento claro na minha cabeça de novo. Não, obrigada."

Ele riu e se inclinou para frente, pressionando os lábios na minha testa.

"Só isso? Nenhum abraço? Nenhum beijo real?" Eu perguntei, tentando realmente difícil não sentir dor.

"Eu não gostaria de amassar o seu vestido ou estragar sua maquiagem. Nós realmente temos de sair, se quisermos pegar nossas reservas."

"Eu vou comprar essa desculpa agora, Cullen, mas só sei que ele não vai aguentar a noite inteira."

"Talvez eu estou apenas lhe dando uma desculpa pelo meu comportamento cavalheiresco."

"O que o seu lado não-cavalheiro diz?" Eu perguntei, segurando sua mão e caminhando em direção aos elevadores.

"Isso está tomando por um alto-controle de manter as minhas mãos para mim e longe da minha linda esposa", ele respondeu. Ele se inclinou e seus lábios pairaram sobre a minha bochecha antes pressionar levemente contra o canto da minha orelha. "Você não tem idéia do quão difícil está de resistir."

"Você poderia não resistir um pouco," eu disse enquanto entrei no elevador.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça para mim. "Você superestimar o meu auto-controle."

"Eu não penso assim."

"Você nunca faz." Ele girou-me para que eu não estivesse mais olhando para ele, mas para o meu reflexo nas paredes do elevador espelhado. "Você nunca admite também o quanto você é de tirar o fôlego. Como não poderia alguém ser movido por sua beleza?"

"Eu pensei que era a única que lia os livros de romance," eu respondi, observando suas mãos na reflexo enquanto eles desciam por meus braços e envolviam em torno de mim, levando-me para trás e nos seus braços fortes. Ele sorriu para mim, sabendo que eu estava assistindo a cada movimento dele e depois desceu, brincando de morder meu pescoço. "Você realmente é irresistível, amor."

"Isso quer dizer que você prefere pedir serviço de quarto?" Eu perguntei, esperando apenas um pouco que ele dissesse "sim." Eu não queria estragar seus planos, mas eu também estava mais do que pronta para algum tempo em particular com meu marido.

"Não", ele riu, levantando resto linha reta e me soltando.

"Então eu acho que não estou completamente irresistível. Vou ter que trabalhar nisso com Rose e Alice."

"Vá em frente," Edward respondeu, tentando não rir novamente.

As portas do elevador se abriram e um homem deu um passo para trás, para que pudéssemos passar. "Boa noite", ele cumprimentou, sorrindo para mim.

"Boa noite", Edward disse secamente, puxando-me mais perto dele mais uma vez.

O cara olhou para Edward por um segundo, decidiu que não tinha nada para se preocupar mais, e depois sorriu para mim novamente. "Estou no quarto 402, se você decidir que gostaria de alguma companhia esta noite."

"Obrigada, mas eu acho que meu marido é toda a companhia que eu sempre precisarei", eu disse, levantando um pouco a voz para ser ouvido sobre o rosnado de Edward. Assim que estávamos fora do lobby, eu comecei a rir. "Você deveria ter ouvido a si mesmo", eu ri. "Você soou como Emmett fez com quando deram em cima dela em um jogo de futebol. Você ainda rosnou para ele! Rosnou! O que é com isso? Você e Emmett acham que você está realmente tendo uma parte urso ou algo assim? "

"Eu gostaria de rasgar aquele cara em pedaços por ter de encarado desse jeito", ele murmurou, olhando para trás em direção ao hotel. "Ele não tinha o direito de olhar para você assim."

"Assim como?"

"Ele olhou para você como se fosse te comer."

"Não foi Mike a Mosca que acusou você disso uma vez?"

"Há uma diferença. Eu era, e ainda sou, completamente apaixonado por você. O meu olhar pode ser um pouco possessivo, mas ainda é de amor e não... não carnívoro."

"Carnívoro?" Eu bufei. "Você e Emmett seriam ótimos vampiros. Mal-humorados, contemplativos, e sempre prontos para uma luta. Ou talvez você iria ser melhor como lobisome,. "

"Lobos fedem."

"Você sabe disso por uma experiência pessoal?"

"Lobisomens são como os cães grandes e cães sempre fedem, assim é lógico que os lobisomens tem esse cheiro também."

"Obrigada, Tutor-boy, para quebrar o fator do cheiro de lobisomens e cães para mim. Como eu poderia ter sobrevivido sem ouvir essa pequena história?"

"Você começou com a coisa de vampiro", ele ressaltou, seus lábios se contraindo em um sorriso reprimido. Ele sempre gostava de meu sarcasmo, por algum motivo estranho.

"_Você_ rosnou."

"Sim", ele riu. "Eu acho que fiz."

"Você não está planejando rosnar para cada homem que sorrir no meu caminho esta noite está?"

"Não, mas se eles chegarem muito perto, eu vou ter a certeza de que eles entendam que você é minha."

"Oh, realmente? E como você pretende fazer isso?"

Em um movimento tão rápido e fluido que eu não podia sequer registrar, ele me girou ao redor, em seus braços, e em um beijo cheio de paixão meus ossos ficaram esponjoso e ele teve que me ajudar a ficar de pé. Eu não tinha certeza se me beijar em público assim iria realmente manter os caras longe de mim, mas eu estava mais do que dispostos a testá-lo—estritamente para fins de pesquisa, é claro. Eu gritava por dentro, tão aliviada e excitada ao ver uma faísca de como as coisas costumavam ser entre nós.

Em algum ponto—eu não tinha idéia de quando—Edward parou de me beijar. "Respire, Bella", ele disse suavemente.

"Sim", eu suspirei, nem mesmo tendo o bom senso de pensar em algo mais inteligente para dizer.

"Você pode andar?" Ele riu, esfregando o polegar sobre minha bochecha.

Eu pude dizer sim com a cabeça para ele, minha mente ainda nebulosa com aquele beijo. Eu realmente esperava que houvesse mais desses na loja para nós, mais tarde, esta noite.

"Bom. O restaurante não é muito longe e é uma bela tarde, perfeito para uma caminhada", disse ele, deixando-me ir, com exceção da minha mão.

E ele estava certo. Era uma tarde bonita, com um céu quase sem nuvens acima, pintando com azul e roxo de um pôr do sol que se aproximava. O centro da cidade era movimentado e barulhento, mas eu mal tomei conhecimento, também contando que estar com Edward me fazia não preocupar com mais nada.

Tudo bem, então eu não vou mentir—Charlie estava em minha mente, mas eu não estava preocupada com isso. Eu sabia que Emmett nunca iria deixar nada acontecer com meu homenzinho, ele iria cuidar do meu filho, assim como cuidou de mim. Não havia nada para me preocupar e eu poderia simplesmente relaxar e desfrutar de um fim de semana com meu marido. Eu não queria perder um segundo deste tempo com Edward, e eu estava determinada que, quando finalmente voltasse para casa, nós dois nos sentíssemos reconectados um com o outro em todas as formas possíveis. Nós dois merecíamos isso.

**Edward PDV**

Bella estava tão linda essa noite. Não, linda não era o adjetivo certo para ela. Ela estava deslumbrante, maravilhosa, primorosa—e totalmente minha. Ela também estava feliz, o que era a coisa mais importante para mim. Ela estava como sempre foi a cada dia, e eu gostava de conseguir ter a minha Bella de volta. Ela nunca seria exatamente como tinha sido com tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas uma vez, eu estava mudado para sempre também. A única coisa que importava era se nós íamos ou não amar todas as nossas versões enquanto ficássemos mais velhos.

Para mim, era uma coisa fácil de fazer, já que esta versão do Bella estava tão perto da original. Ela não ria tão facilmente, e ela não era tão sarcástica ou teimosa como tinha sido antes, mas ela era tão amorosa e altruísta como sempre tinha sido. E eu ainda me sentia como se pudesse dizer-lhe quase tudo e ela entenderia. As poucas coisas que eu provavelmente não tinha certeza, tinha mais a ver com a minha própria visão parcial de como Bella iria realmente reagir, mas algumas coisas eram melhores deixar nos cantos escuros do meu coração. Era muito menos doloroso bloqueá-los do que tentar falar e olhar para eles.

A voz suave de Bella imediatamente me tirou dos meus pensamentos. "Edward, eu tinha esquecido de quão encantador o centro da cidade pode ser na hora certa do dia."

"Gostaria de conhecer uma das nossas atividades?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ela.

"Como você tivesse mesmo a necessidade de pedir", disse ela. Seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de excitação quando olhou para mim com os lábios de rubi puxados para trás em um largo sorriso.

"Amanhã, nesse horário, nós vamos estar assistindo o pôr do sol na Elliot Bay."

"Como na Terra você vai fazer isso?", Ela perguntou com seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Eu nunca disse que iria dar todos os detalhes", respondi. Eu sabia que estava sorrindo, mas não poderia evitar. Eu adorava vê-la tão animada e tão aberta com seus sentimentos. Era algo que costumava ser normal para nós, mas estava faltando no ano passado.

Um ano... Essa percepção me pareceu difícil e demorou um segundo para o meu coração recomeçar. Quando nós descobrimos sobre a gravidez, tinha acabado de assumir que a vida seria em um tumulto durante nove meses e, em seguida, o bebê viria e vida iria voltar para o caminho que tinha sido. Nós estávamos tão errados por tantas razões. Não que eu fosse querer voltar, porque eu amava o meu filho com todo o meu coração e sabia que Bella se sentia da mesma maneira. Eu só queria saber se Bella e eu poderíamos encontrar uma forma de nos reconectar e ser mais um para o outro do apenas que os pais de Charlie.

Felizmente para mim, minha mente não teve a oportunidade de revisitar qualquer um dos caminhos escuros que tinha recentemente aparecido desde que tínhamos chegado no restaurante tão rapidamente. Era um restaurante italiano chamado Troiani, e era a apenas dois quarteirões de distância do nosso hotel. Parecia que muitos casais tinham vindo aqui esta noite, queriam desfrutar a atmosfera romântica do lugar, e eu esperava que Bella iria desfrutar dessa escolha.

Eu pedi especificamente para uma mesa na janela, sabendo o amor de Bella por observar as pessoas tinha estado ausente por um tempo muito longo. Era fácil ver que ela amor pela forma como seu rosto todo se iluminou—e o fato de que ela imediatamente começava a adivinhar onde as pessoas que passavam pelo restaurante estavam indo essa noite.

"Olhe para os dois", Bella sussurrou, cuidadosamente usando o guardanapo para apontar para um casal bem vestido passando a poucos metros de distância. "Eles são espiões em uma missão."

"Sério?" Eu questionei, se esforçando muito para não rir.

"Oh, sim."

"Amor, eu acho que você teve vinho suficiente para esta noite," Eu o provoquei. Ela talvez tinha dado quatro goles de seu copo durante todo o tempo.

"Você obviamente não viu o que eu vi", respondeu ela.

"E o que você viu?"

"Bem, ele tinha um guarda-chuva."

"Sim, isso claramente grita espionagem para mim."

"Edward, não há apenas uma nuvem no céu. A única razão para levar um guarda-chuva em um dia como hoje, é porque você é um espião e tem uma arma na mão. Você levanta-a, bate um cara na cabeça, e boom, ele está no chão e imperceptível para você fazer suas coisas de espionagem."

"Emmett claramente passou para você um pouco demais."

"E é que a sua explicação para ela também?"

"Ela quem?"

"A espiã do sexo feminino," Bella disse, parecendo um pouco irritada comigo. "Ela tinha um lenço sobre a cabeça e enorme óculos escuros. Esta no final da tarde para precisar de óculos de sol e o dia não está frio o suficiente para pedir um lenço, de modo que ela estava claramente tentando disfarçar seu rosto."

"Se ela é uma espiã, por que ela não apenas usa uma peruca e lentes de contato?"

"Todo mundo usa uma peruca e lentes de contatos ultimamente e software de reconhecimento facial pode ignorá-los e obter um bom jogo. O lenço e óculos escuros escondem o suficiente de suas características logo o software é inútil."

Eu mordi um pouco a língua, tentando segurar a vontade de rir. Se eu começasse, não seria capaz de parar e seria muito alto para este restaurante. Bella apenas deu de ombros e começou a mordiscar a comida.

Com uma respiração profunda, eu me senti no controle suficiente para tentar uma pergunta. "Bella, o que você tem assistindo enquanto Charlie cochila?"

"Nada. Eu costumo arrumar a nossa roupa. Mas eu estava lendo um dos livros de espionagem de Carlisle, há algumas semanas. Enfim, eu estava pensando que seria realmente interessante tirar umas férias em família quando Charlie for um pouco mais velhos. Em e eu fizemos a coisa acampar com nossos pais, mas nós nunca realmente fizemos uma grande férias de verdade. Acho que isso é algo que eu gostaria de fazer com Charlie. "

"O que trouxe esse pensamento?" Eu perguntei, sempre curioso para descobrir como a mente de minha esposa trabalhava.

"Os turistas passando."

"E como você sabe que eles são turistas?"

"Ele tinha uma câmera no pescoço, ela tinha uma pochete na cintura, e os dois filhos estavam brigando por um mapa."

"É incrível o quanto você observa em apenas alguns segundos."

"Você sempre me disse que eu era _muito observadora_", disse ela, fazendo uma imitação muito ruim de minha voz.

"Você é completamente absurda."

"Outra coisa que você gosta de me dizet."

"Eu também te dizer que você é linda, fascinante, e irresistível, mas não parece acreditar tão facilmente."

Seu rosto queimou e ela baixou os olhos castanhos do meu rosto, olhando para a toalha da mesa em seu lugar.

"Eu pensei que você queria saber se ainda te achava desejável, mas quando eu lhe digo, você tem vergonha de mim."

Ela rapidamente levantou os olhos com as minhas palavras. "Quem lhe disse isso?"

"Apenas um par de aves que procuravam ajuda."

Bella suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça, como fosse aceitar algo em na sua cabeça.

"O que você está pensando?"

"Que você e eu estamos tão focados no que mudou, que não temos sido realmente capazes de aceitar as poucas coisas que não temos. Eu ainda te amo com todo meu coração e quero estar com você cada segundo da minha vida. Tenho certeza que você ainda sente o mesmo por mim."

"Eu sinto," Eu prometi a ela. "Eu te amo, Isabella. Eu ainda estou tão feliz por ter você como minha esposa hoje, como eu nunca estive."

"Então, se nós ainda nos amamos muito, então não podemos estar razoavelmente certos de que quaisquer alterações às nossas personalidades, nossos pontos de vista, e o que nós consideramos ser importante não terá qualquer influência sobre a nossa capacidade de continuar a sermos os melhores amigos e fazer o nosso casamento funcionar?

"Você está preocupada que algo está errado com nosso casamento?" Eu perguntei, sentindo0me um pouco atordoado, tanto com a abertura de Bella de bom grado e em suas palavras reais.

"Eu honestamente não sei, Edward. Você tem sido focado em cuidar de mim, enquanto eu estive focada em ser mãe de Charlie, e acho que em algum lugar lá, nós nos esquecemos que devíamos ser Edward e Bella. Eu adoraria que nosso casamento não tivesse sido afetado por tudo isso, mas acho que seria tolo pensar assim. Se nós dois mudamos como pessoas, não significa automaticamente que é preciso haver um ajuste para o casamento também?"

"Não, se nós dois ainda queremos as mesmas coisas. Nós sempre tivemos opiniões divergentes sobre como chegar lá, e que nunca realmente me importei, porque sempre quis chegar junto com você. Pense na sua idéia de férias, por exemplo. Eu acho que seria ótimo se nós fomos para o Grand Canyon juntos como uma família, mas eu aposto que você tem em algum lugar diferente em mente."

Bella sorriu e isso fez a preocupação sumir um pouco. "Eu penso. Eu acho que iria gostar de uma viagem para a Itália. "

"E se eu fosse dizer que deveríamos fazer uma viagem com a família inteira, eu aposto que você concordaria que iria acabar com muitas histórias apenas por termos Emmett junto."

"Eu gostaria", ela concordou, rindo um pouco. Ela estendeu sobre a mesa e colocou a mão pequena na minha. "Eu não estou preocupada tanto sobre nosso casamento, pelo menos não ainda. Estou mais preocupada que toda vez que você olha para mim, ainda vê a versão que eu era quando eu cheguei em casa. Preocupa-me que você não vê que eu sou saudável agora, e que realmente estou feliz. "

"Talvez eu vejo, mas estou muito cego a acreditar."

"Então, não acredite na cegueira", disse ela, sentando e sorrindo para mim. "Aproveite a prova visual que você tem agora, e depois vamos desfrutar da prova física, mais tarde, esta noite."

Eu sorri para ela, esperando que ela não conseguisse sentir o quão nervoso eu estava por mais tarde. Bella parecia esperar que nós iríamos apenas facilmente pegar o nosso relacionamento físico de onde parou quase seis meses atrás, mas eu não tinha tanta certeza de que seria fácil para nenhum de nós. Ainda assim, gostaria de tentar por ela.

* * *

**Eles começaram o fim de semana, e será que tudo vai dar certo? Hum... Bem era pra eu ter postado sábado passado, mas meu word tava com problemas, e não tive como traduzir, mas agora ele está bom de novo e eu voltei eee! **

**Queria deixar uma META para vocês, eu quero postar o próximo capítulo na terça, porque a fic não falta muito para terminar, na verdade faltam 6 capítulos e Bonus. Então para eu postar na terça as reviews tem que chegar pelo menos até 420. A fic tem MUITOS leitores, então fazer um esforcinho para ler mais rápido não faz mal *-***

**Beijos amores e até**

**xx**


	50. Reconectando 2: Edward&Bella

******O PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 50 – Reconectando – Parte 2 **

**Edward PDV**

Uma vez que o jantar acabou, voltamos para as ruas do centro, andando vagarosamente. Ainda era muito cedo e não havia motivo para ter pressa para retornar ao hotel. Enquanto caminhávamos junto sob o céu noturno, pegando o vislumbre ocasional de uma estrela aqui ou ali, me senti como o fim de semana estava fora de ser um grande começo. Estávamos conversando, brincando e rindo juntos, Bella parecia muito relaxada, e nós estávamos realmente gostando companhia um do outro. Então, se tudo estava indo tão bem, por que o meu estômago estava caindo a cada passo que nos levava para mais perto do hotel?

Eu queria isso. Eu mal me agüentei de atacá-la quando ela abriu a porta do banheiro e se revelou com esse vestido. Ele abraçava cada curva que ela tinha, exibindo sua figura incrível, e tudo que eu queria fazer era sentir sua pele contra a minha.

Mas eu não podia arriscar machucá-la ainda mais. Eu só estava agora tendo ela de volta e eu tinha sentido tanto a sua falta—eu não podia arriscar perdê-la novamente tão cedo. Não que eu nunca pudesse dizer isso a ela. Não era culpa dela que isso tivesse acontecido para nós e dizer a ela iria simplesmente fazer ela se sentir culpada por meus sentimentos. Minha mãe discordou completamente de mim, claro. Ela disse que Bella iria entender. Mais do que isso, ela gostaria de ficar sabendo que como eu me sentia. Mas como pode isso ser certo?

A voz de Bella pôs fim ao meu debate interno. "Vamos entrar, ou é esse pedaço particular da calçava é fascinante para você de alguma maneira que eu estou perdendo?" Ela perguntou, olhando entre mim e a calçada em questão.

"Desculpe. Pensamento errante."

"Algumas chance que você vai deixá-lo vir para que eu possa saber o que era?"

"Provavelmente não", eu disse honestamente.

Bella sorriu, mas eu reconheci-o instantaneamente como um perigoso e não um bem-humorado. "Querido, eu prometo que se você continuar tentando ser o Edward secreto que você era quando nos conhecemos, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro".

Qualquer outro homem poderia ter dado risada, mas eu só balancei a cabeça, porque sabia que ela estava completamente séria. Isso não significa que eu lhe daria a resposta exata para o que ela queria, mas daria um que, pelo menos, suficiente por agora.

Ela parou de sorrir e apenas olhou para mim, parecia que seus olhos castanhos estavam tentando me decodificar. "Edward, você quer ir para casa?", ela perguntou. Sua voz era suave, mas firme e eu sabia que ela queria uma resposta real.

Se eu dissesse "sim", ela iria aceitar e iríamos para casa. Ela ficaria decepcionada, mas iria aceitar, convencendo-se de que ela estava fazendo o que qualquer boa esposa faria, colocando minhas necessidades antes dela mesma.

Se eu dissesse "não"... bem, eu realmente não sabia o que iria acontecer depois, mas eu sabia que eu queria descobrir porque era o que Bella mais precisava. E desde que ela era o que eu mais precisava, as coisas iriam funcionar no final para nós. Depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado, seria apenas muito cruel para ele não trabalhar fora.

"Quero levar minha esposa lá em cima e desfrutar da minha primeira noite a sós com ela em um tempo muito longo", eu disse, sorrindo da maneira que sabia que ela mais gostava.

Ela assentiu e colocou a mão na minha, mas eu tenho a sensação de que seu humor era umedecido e ela não tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos por ela novamente. Porque eu não pude, é só pegar a minha boca para abrir e explicar a ela que eu queria que ela, mas estava tão nervoso, ao mesmo tempo? Eu estava com medo de acidentalmente machucá-la e me afastar dela.

Porque eu sabia que ela nunca acreditaria. Ela fingia que entendia, mas realmente não ia. Ela ainda se perguntava algumas vezes se tinha feito à escolha certa em casar comigo – não que ela não me amasse, mas pensava que poderia ter sido melhor para mim que eu tivesse ido para a escola médica. Meu pai tinha colocado essa idéia em sua cabeça por acidente e eu ainda não tinha conseguido tirá-lo. Ela nunca me disse nada sobre isso, mas às vezes falava sobre isso em seu sono.

Assim que estávamos no quarto, puxei Bella para mim e beijei-a, tentando mostrar a ela que eu queria dizer aquelas palavras e eu realmente a amava. Quando eu afastei meus lábios dela, nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente.

"Bella, porque você não vai colocar algo mais confortável? Tenho algo planejado e tão lindi como este vestido é, ele vai estar no caminho."

"Qual confortável eu deveria estar?", ela perguntou, os lábios puxados para cima em um sorriso maroto.

Eu decidi jogar junto, não prometendo nada com as minhas palavras, mas também deixando-a com a garantia de que ela estava sendo desejada. "Algo que é fácil de remover, se eu precisar de acesso."

"Claro, claro," Bella respondeu, parecendo um pouco atordoada.

"Você está deslumbrada de novo?" Eu perguntei, tentando não rir.

"Quando não estou?", Ela riu se afastando de mim. "Estarei de volta em breve. E seria bom vê-lo em algo de fácil acesso também", acrescentou antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

**Bella PDV**

Bem, o vestido tinha definitivamente funcionado pelo menos um pouco sobre Edward. Ele estava, pelo menos, pensando em me ver sem ele. Eu não tinha certeza se isso significava que haveria qualquer toque ou fazer amor acontecendo, mas o progresso era um progresso neste ponto. E se eu estava realmente com sorte, o pequeno número que Rose tinha me ajudado escolher daria o empurrão que Edward precisava para finalmente compreender que eu estava curada e mais do que pronta para reviver o meu papel como sua amante.

Depois de tirar o meu vestido colocando na parte de trás da porta, eu rapidamente tirei toda a maquiagem e soltei meu cabelo. Eu não queria tomar muito tempo e me arriscar de Edward encontrar algo para nós, como assistir um filme—a não ser que o filme ia levar a fazer algo no escuro e então eu estaria tudo com isso.

Puxei a camisola de minha bolsa e ergui. Ele era vermelho como o meu vestido, com renda preta ao longo do decote e na bainha. Havia também alguns no lado onde abria para mostrar um pouco mais da perna. Definitivamente algo que eu normalmente não saia por aí, mas momentos especiais precisavam de medidas especiais. E desde que eu estava "sendo maliciosa para trazer o clima de volta", como Rose colocou, eu poderia muito bem fazê-lo completamente. Edward iria realmente ficar chocado quando descobrisse esta era a única coisa bloqueando seu "acesso", e eu realmente esperava que ele fosse gostar.

Eu me virei para o espelho, dando um longo olhar para mim mesma no espelho. Toda a minha confiança e coragem desapareceu enquanto observei cada mudança no meu corpo. Entre o peso da gravidez, amamentação, e a cicatriz, eu quase não parecia como eu era em tudo. Havia tão pouco sobre mim que não tinha mudado, e a coisa mais assustadora de todas foi saber que o interior tinha mudado quase tanto como do exterior. E se ele não sentir o mesmo? E se eu não reagir da mesma maneira? E se Edward não gosta do meu novo corpo?

Havia realmente apenas uma maneira de descobrir e era passar por aquela porta. Eu estava tão nervosa sobre o vestido, e que tinha acabado sendo nada, então talvez eu tenha sorte e tudo isso seria inútil me preocupar também. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, deixe-o lentamente, e depois fingi ter um inferno de muito mais confiança do que eu estava realmente sentindo enquanto abri a porta e entrou no quarto.

Edward estava no meio do trabalho de tirar suas calças, quando ele olhou para mim e ficou tão distraído com o olhar que ele esqueceu de colocar o pé para baixo e ele caiu.

"Isso significa que você gostou?" Eu perguntei, tentando não rir.

Ele apenas assentiu com cabeça, seus olhos de esmeralda nunca me deixando. Se eu não soubesse, teria jurado que ele estava deslumbrado por mim.

"Você pretende sentar-se ai com uma perna na calça e uma fora pelo resto da noite?" Eu perguntei.

Ele piscou e, finalmente, pareceu perceber que ele ainda estava no chão. "Apenas me dê um minuto", disse ele, tentando fazer com que suas calças saíssem muito rapidamente e tornando-o pior para si mesmo.

"Se você ficar de pé, vai ser mais fácil tirar", sugeri.

"Bella, eu não acho que posso fazer isso agora", ele respondeu, parecendo sério.

Eu queria seduzi-lo, não dar-lhe um ataque cardíaco. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei indo na direção dele.

"Tudo bem", disse ele, estendendo a mão em minha direção. "Apenas me dê um minuto."

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras confortáveis, pressionando meus lábios e fazendo tudo o que eu não poderia para rir. Ele realmente caiu na sua bunda só de olhar para mim. Talvez tudo isso de seduzir meu marido seria muito mais fácil do que eu pensava.

Edward finalmente parecia recuperado e tirou toda a sua roupa antes de vir até mim e me puxar para cima da cadeira. Ele me girou uma só vez, dando um longo olhar para mim nessa roupa, e ele definitivamente parecia que estava apreciando a vista.

Ele finalmente encontrou a sua voz, mas não era o veludo liso eu estava acostumada, havia um tremor nervoso em que a fez parecer áspera. "Enquanto eu realmente amo essa roupa especial em você, eu acho que isso vai funcionar melhor se você tirá-la."

"O que vai funcionar melhor?"

"Bem, eu pensei que você gostaria de uma massagem nas costas, como eu costumava lhe dar na noite anterior de você ter grandes testes na faculdade."

"Edward, isso é doce, mas eu—"

"Por favor, Bella?" Não havia como negar-lhe com o seu tom suave ou os olhos de esmeralda implorando. Ele sorriu, percebendo que tinha ganhado, e apontou para a cama. "Tire-o e deite-se de bruços."

Ou talvez seduzir o meu marido ia ser_exatamente_ tão difícil como eu pensava. Ele não estava deixando espaço para que eu usasse qualquer uma das idéias que Alice e Rose tinham me dado... Mas eu poderia pelo menos fazer um pequeno show de sair dessa camisola. Eu agarrei a barra dele e muito, muito lentamente levantei-a e tirei sobre a minha cabeça, apreciando como os olhos de Edward jamais desviaram do meu corpo.

Eu fiz o meu melhor para fingir que eu não estava completamente nua na frente dele enquanto eu caminhava até a cama. Fiquei esperando ele para perguntar-me onde estavam as minhas roupas ou pedir que eu me cobrisse, mas ele não disse uma palavra.

Uma vez eu estava deitada, com a cabeça sobre um travesseiro, Edward se ajoelhou em cima de mim e moveu meu cabelo para fora do seu caminho. Eu ouvi um estalo e tentei virar para ver o que era, mas ele só empurrou o meu ombro e me fez ficar parada.

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei. "Mas você pode pelo menos me dizer o que o som era?"

"Você vai ver", ele disse suavemente. E depois as mãos me tocaram e o contato deu a minha pele uma sensação de calor que escoou certo através e dentro dos meus músculos.

"O que diabos é isso?" Eu perguntei, gostando da sua idéia de massagem muito mais agora. Entre o calor do líquido e a sensação de suas mãos, finalmente, na minha pele, eu estava derretendo rapidamente embaixo dele.

"Algo Jasper e Emmett sugeriu," Edward respondeu. "Na verdade, eu acho que foi Rose e Alice trabalhando através de seus maridos, mas não importa, desde que você goste."

"Eu adorei isso. É uma sensação maravilhosa. É como ter uma almofada de aquecimento nas costas e a massagem. Você realmente deve me deixar fazer isso em você depois."

"Vamos ver. Por enquanto, apenas relaxe."

Ele deve ter passado as mãos de sua incrível sobre minhas costas e nos ombros um bom dez vezes antes de finalmente parar. Só que, ele realmente não parar, ele acabou de se mudar para os meus braços e pernas, deixando-me uma pilha gigante de gosma derretida no meio da enorme cama de hotel.

Quando ele finalmente parou, se deitou ao meu lado e me aproximei, de modo que eu estava aconchegada contra ele. "Essa foi a melhor massagem que eu já tive em toda minha vida", eu disse, beijando seu rosto.

"Bom", ele riu, passando o braço em volta de mim e me puxando para mais perto ainda. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo", eu sussurrei, traçando o lado do rosto com o meu dedo. "Eu senti tanto sua falta, Edward. Eu sei que você esteve lá comigo, mas não foi o mesmo. Não é o mesmo tipo de proximidade. Espero que eu esteja explicando isso direito porque não quero que você pense que estou falando apenas de nós termos relações sexuais. Não é disso que eu sinto falta. Tenho saudades do antes e do depois." Eu levantei minha mão e arrastei meus dedos em seu peito. "Sinto falta do toque de suas mãos deslizando sobre mim, sua respiração na minha pele, e a maneira como você sussurra meu nome no escuro. Eu sinto falta como bem você me abraça e depois escuto o som do seu coração acelerado debaixo da minha orelha."

Ele agarrou minha mão e segurou-a firmemente contra seu peito. Eu levantei minha cabeça, preocupada com a maneira que sua mão estava tremendo, mas seu rosto só me deixou mais ansiosa. Seus olhos estavam bem fechados e seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho.

Eu não tinha certeza se o que tinha dito o perturbou, mas eu queria desesperadamente tirar isso. Ele já havia sido ferido demais. Eu puxei minha mão dele e envolvi os meus braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o tão firmemente como eu poderia. Ele não se moveu no início, mas depois os seus braços envolveram minha cintura e costas, juntando-me a ele. "Sinto muito", eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Eu não queria aborrecer você. Eu só estava tentando compartilhar meus sentimentos."

Seu aperto sobre mim aumentou e, embora ele não disse uma palavra, ele falou muito para mim... sua lágrima batendo no meu rosto foi toda a resposta que eu precisava. Ele não ficou chateado comigo e eu não tinha dito a coisa errada. Eu disse a coisa _certa_—Eu disse o que ele não conseguia descobrir como dizer a si mesmo e que ele realmente tinha sentido falta de mim tanto quanto eu tinha sentido dele.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Eu desejo que pudesse ter curado muito mais rápido e voltado para você mais cedo. Eu sinto muito isso tem sido tão duro com você. Eu odeio que você ficou tão preocupado comigo que lhe tenha feito recolocar esse muro. Diga-me o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo a derrubá-lo novamente. Eu farei qualquer coisa, eu juro."

Um pequeno suspiro foi a sua única resposta.

"Por favor, fale comigo, Edward."

"Eu realmente não acho que você quer ouvir alguma coisa que tenho a dizer."

"Não é verdade. Eu sempre quero ouvir. Eu só queria que às vezes você não ficasse tão triste e preocupado."

Ele rolou para longe de mim e se levantou da cama, indo para o lado do quarto e sentando em uma das cadeiras. Ele havia deixado sua camisa na extremidade da cama assim que eu agarrei e o coloquei em mim mesma antes de caminhar até ele.

"Por que é que eu devo me abrir e compartilhar com você, mas você pode colocar essas paredes estúpidas e manter para si mesmo?"

"Você tinha uma razão para como se sentiu."

Suspirei enquanto me ajoelhei entre suas pernas, levando as suas mãos nas minhas. Ele parecia tão chateado e eu só queria aliviar seu coração e mente. "Edward, você tem todo o direito de ter seus sentimentos. Sei que de muitas maneiras, isso foi tão assustador para você, se não pior. Mas como posso ajudá-lo a trabalhar com isso, como fez comigo, se você não compartilhar? Por favor, seja honesto. Será que você quer esse fim de semana?"

Ele fechou os olhos, escondendo o verde, juntamente com seus sentimentos. Seu rosto era uma máscara perfeita de relaxamento enquanto ele respondeu. "Claro que eu quero esse fim de semana."

"Mentira", eu acusei.

Ele não respondeu, ou mesmo abriu os olhos.

"Por que você não quer passar alguns dias a sós comigo? É muito tarde para consertar as coisas entre nós?"

Essa pergunta pareceu chamar a sua atenção porque ele não só abriu os olhos, ele soltou um ronco alto. "Por que você continua pensando que há algo para consertar?"

"Porque não é assim que o nosso casamento era antes do bebê. Você não estava mantendo seus sentimentos em segredo, nós quase nunca passamos um dia sem ser íntimos uns com os outros de alguma forma, e mesmo que eu não entendesse, você sempre me fazia sentir quando olhava para mim, como se eu fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo. Como pode tudo isso ter mudado sem quebrar alguma coisa?"

"Não estou guardando segredos. Eu só não vejo o ponto em trazer as coisas que são melhores deixadas em paz. E, claro, nossa vida não é como era antes do bebê; sabíamos que nunca mais seria a mesma novamente."

"Sim, não é o mesmo, Edward. Mas eu nunca sonhei que seria como se fossemos apenas dois amigos que vivem juntos com um bebê ao invés de sermos nós. É como se você está com medo de mim, medo de me tocar, para olhar realmente para mim, para me mostrar qualquer sinal de afeto real e quer."

Sua voz foi tão baixa e suave que eu quase perdi sua resposta. "Porque eu sou, Bella."

"Mas por quê?"

"O que você quer dizer com por quê?", Ele perguntou, sua voz quase um grito. "Ser quase deixado sozinho sem você não é uma razão suficiente para você?"

"Pode ser, se você me explicar. Já faz quatro meses e eu fiz tudo o que posso para provar a você que estou melhor, mas nada funciona."

"Você não entende", ele suspirou, inclinando-se para frente e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

"Ajude-me então," eu implorei, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos no que eu esperava que fosse um gesto reconfortante. "Edward, me ajude a entender. Por favor."

"Fizeram-me deixá-la. Eles apenas me mandaram sair e me deixaram sentado por tanto tempo, não sabendo o que estava acontecendo com você. E então... Ele saiu e quando disse que sentia muito, parecia que as palavras seguintes seriam que você se foi. Houve um momento em que minha mente imaginou uma vida sem você e isso não era nada. Era apenas escuro, frio... Não era nada. Quando ele explicou que estava tudo bem agora, mas nunca seria a mesmo outra vez, eu pensei que poderia lidar com isso. Achei tê-la viva era tudo o que importava. Eu não estava preparado para o quão diferente você seria, e eu me odeio por ser tão egoísta e querer tudo de volta."

"Não", eu disse suavemente enquanto me movi para segurá-lo. "Não se odeie. Não havia como qualquer um de nós estar preparado para isso, Edward."

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Bella. Eu não sei o que é certo e o que é melhor para você, e isso me assusta muito. Você está apenas começando a parecer a pessoa feliz que eu estava acostumado e tenho tanto medo de perder isso de novo. Eu sei que é egoísta e me faz sentir um idiota, mas não posso evitar."

"Não faz de você egoísta ou um idiota", eu disse com firmeza, tentando tirá-lo de seu desespero. "Nós dois perdemos coisas, eu perdi as peças físicas, e nós dois perdemos algumas partes emocionais. Eu sei que não fui eu mesma. Inferno, eu joguei coisas em Emmett! Eu nunca fiquei brava com meu irmão em minha vida inteira. É assustador perceber o quão diferente eu sou, então só posso tentar imaginar o que deve ser para você."

Ele não disse nada e eu me perguntava se eu estava a conseguindo passar isso.

Resolvi tentar e aliviar o clima um pouco. "No lado positivo, você tem que estar desfrutando do declínio na minha teimosia."

Ainda nada. Suspirei enquanto o abracei mais apertado.

"Por favor me diga o que posso fazer para ajudar", implorei. "Eu realmente vou fazer qualquer coisa e posso prová-lo. Ouça com atenção, porque esta é a sua grande oportunidade de ser um Cullen sem que eu diga uma palavra. Eu estou tão determinada a conseguir o meu Edward de volta que se você me disser que a única maneira é comprar um carro novo e mais rápido, eu vou sair agora e conseguir isso. Se é uma casa enorme que é muito grande para nós, eu vou concordar com isso, também, sem uma palavra. Vou até permitir—"

Eu não tive outra palavra, porque Edward estava ocupado me beijando e eu estava ocupada gostando. Ele era suave e amoroso, com um pouco e desespero e desejo misturado.

Ele se afastou tão rapidamente quando tinha começado o beijo, descansando sua testa em meu ombro.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei.

"Eu também te amo." Seus lábios estavam nos meus tentando, mas ainda assim conseguiu o comando da minha total atenção e cooperação. Ele queria isso, mas precisava ser em seus próprios termos e eu respeitei isso, não importa o quão impaciente eu poderia sentir, nunca iria deixá-lo mostrar. Gostaria de manter a minha promessa e fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo.

Os seus braços finalmente relaxaram ao meu redor, e seus dedos começaram a explorar a pele das minhas costas, a ponta dos dedos levemente apertando a minha cintura, os ombros e voltando para baixo novamente. Edward aprofundou o nosso beijo e nossas respirações se misturaram, pela primeira vez em meses, fazendo com que meu corpo inteiro nivelasse com emoção e saudade. Quantas vezes isso tinha me deixado em apuros ao longo dos anos, a minha teimosia era a única coisa mantendo minhas mãos de escorregarem em seus cabelos, sedosos e cobre puxarem. Eu estava certa de que se fizesse isso agora, ele iria se afastar e parar, e eu não queria que ele parasse.

Mas ele parou e seus olhos verdes estavam praticamente em chamas com todas as coisas que ele estava sentindo. Eu queria muito ser capaz de entrar em sua mente e saber todos eles.

"Estou nervosa, também", eu admiti, esperando que isso pudesse ajudá-lo. "Eu não sei o que esperar com o meu corpo tão mudado. E honestamente, eu não tenho tanta certeza que você vai gostar deste novo corpo," eu disse, olhando para mim.

Seu dedo longo tocou meu queixo e levantou meu rosto para ele. "Se você quiser, podemos descobrir."

Eu acho que assenti, mas não tinha certeza. E eu perdi completamente a parte onde ele me levantou e me carregou até a cama. Minha atenção estava concentrada apenas sobre aqueles belos olhos de esmeralda em um turbilhão de emoções e olhando direto para mim.

Edward quase não deixou qualquer um de seu peso me tocar, mantendo tanto quanto podia em seus braços, travando-me sob seu corpo enquanto me beijava. Se este homem pensou por um segundo que eu tinha planos de me mover a partir deste ponto, ele era muito absurdo. Eu estava pensando em fazer um monte de coisas, mas todos eles me pediam para ficar bem neste ponto.

Seus beijos finalmente se moveram dos meus e desceram em direção ao meu pescoço, um de seus lugares favoritos para beijar no meu corpo. Sorri, sabendo que significava que ele estava relaxando e começando a deixar-se ir um pouco. Eu não tinha certeza do que ele tinha tanto medo de, mas eu pensei que poderia ter a ver com me machucar, de alguma forma, algo que eu sabia que ele nunca faria. Ele só precisava perceber isso por si mesmo.

Meu nome saiu de sua voz de veludo em um sussurro enquanto seu hálito quente soprava contra a área que ele estava beijando. Eu tremi de prazer e desejo, desfrutando de duas das coisas que eu tinha sentido falta nos últimos seis meses. Eu não queria interromper o seu foco, ou fazê-lo pensar que estava tentando estar no controle, mas eu tinha a necessidade de sentir mais dele, então envolvi minhas mãos em torno de seu braço e o puxei até que ele relaxou e descansou seu peso em mim.

"Diga-me se isso doei", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu não quero te machucar, Bella. Eu te amo tanto."

"Você não vai me machucar."

"Promete que vai me dizer se eu fizer."

"Você não vai me machucar", eu repeti com firmeza. "Mas eu prometo da mesma forma."

Ele parecia satisfeito com essa promessa e começou a me beijar novamente. Ele nos levou para o nosso lado e sua mão livre vagando pela minha pele, descobrindo cada pedaço do meu corpo ao seu alcance. Era incrível como seus movimentos podiam ser tão frenéticos e controlados ao mesmo tempo, sempre mais suaves do que forte. Não importa a velocidade ou a duração, isso era sempre como fazer amor com Edward e eu adorava isso nele.

Enquanto ele livremente redescobria o meu corpo, eu mantive minhas mãos sobre o seu peito, temendo fazer algo mais que iria quebrar seu foco e fazer-lhe parar. Se ele queria mais, iria deixar-me saber—eu só tinha de me fazer esperar por ele fazer isso. Fazia seis longos meses desde que nós tínhamos sido foi capazes de mostrar o nosso amor dessa maneira e eu não queria que nada nos parasse agora que estávamos finalmente reconectando.

Eu estava tão concentrado em mim mesmo comportamento que eu nunca nem reparei nos mover-se novamente e só tomou conhecimento disso porque Edward tinha parado completamente. Seu cabelo estava pendurada em seu rosto, escondendo seus olhos apenas o suficiente para eu ser incapaz de resistir ao desejo de afastá-la. Seus olhos verdes fechados e um sorriso pequeno, distribuídos por seus lábios.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei.

Ele abriu os olhos, revelando uma mistura de amor, medo e desejo—Eu só queria que ele sentisse duas dessas coisas.

"Eu te amo", eu disse, fazendo parecer como a promessa isso era.

Eu gentilmente puxei seu rosto para baixo e o beijei. Ele assumiu a liderança e aprofundou-o facilmente, livre, e sem hesitação. Eu podia sentir aquela centelha que tínhamos sempre t entre nós e prová-lo em sua língua. Isso me fez sentir como se eu estivesse flutuando e ambos nos afogando em seu amor por mim.

Seu toque, seus lábios, a maneira gentil que ele estava fazendo amor comigo... tudo isso respondia às minhas perguntas sobre se ou não o meu corpo apelava para ele, se o meu corpo ainda trabalhava e reagia da mesma forma com ele, e se ele ainda me queria. Não era a corrida louca que Rose havia previsto, ou toda a noite de romance que Alice estava tão certa que seria—isso era melhor. Era apenas Edward expirando enquanto eu respirava e nossos braços nos mantendo juntos em uma maneira que nos prometia que nunca íamos deixar o outro ir, não importa o que acontecesse conosco.

Esse sentimento flutuante se transformou em um dos vôos e os nossos gritos de prazer se misturaram enchendo o quarto, e eu tinha certeza que era o som mais doce que ouvi em anos. E enquanto eu ouvi seu coração bater debaixo da minha orelha e senti sua respiração ofegante contra o topo da minha cabeça, meu mundo, finalmente, senti que estava completamente remontado e girando corretamente.

Adormecemos ainda segurando firmemente um no outro, tendo a nossa primeira noite de sono profundo e ininterrupto, em meses. Quando o sol nos acordou no sábado, continuamos apenas ficando ali, falando suavemente sobre tudo o que podíamos pensar. Edward abriu o jogo sobre todos os seus sentimentos durante os últimos quatro meses, seus medos atuais, e o futuro que nos esperava. As suas paredes tinham ido embora, mais uma vez e tudo sobre ele parecia mais leve, desde os seus ombros, até tom de sua voz, e até mesmo o olhar em seus belos olhos verdes. Ele finalmente entendeu e acreditou que eu estava bem.

Nós dificilmente nos aventuramos para longe da cama naquele dia, só saindo para comer e tomar um banho passando um tempo juntos na grande banheira de hidromassagem do banheiro. Nós não fizemos nada mais do que nos tocar e fazer carinho, mas nós não precisávamos de mais— nós já nos encontramos novamente.

Passamos a nossa noite de sábado embrulhados no cobertor felpudo do hotel, assistindo uma comédia na enorme televisão e abraçados juntos em uma das poltronas. Era absolutamente perfeito para nós e Edward nem sequer se importou porque eu queria ficar em vez de andar de barco.

Algum tempo antes do nascer do sol no domingo, Edward me acordou com seus beijos e aproveitamos nossa última manhã completamente a sós, nós dois sabendo que seria um grande tempo até termos a chance de ter mais uma manhã lenta assim. Podemos não ter toneladas de tempo à nossa disposição no futuro, mas eu faria tudo que eu poderia para ter certeza de que nunca ficaríamos tanto tempo sem mostrar o nosso amor um pelo outro.

Tanto quanto nós dois gostávamos desse momento, estávamos ansiosos para voltar para Charlie. E foi porque tínhamos ambos admitidos querer estar com ele que eu achei extremamente estranho para Edward tomar um rumo diferente que levava a casa de Emmett.

"Onde você está indo?" Eu perguntei, olhando em volta para algo familiar e não encontrando nada.

"Você vai ver", Edward disse, sorrindo largamente.

Eu encontrei-me sorrido só porque era ele, estava gostando de ver meu marido realmente feliz depois de meses de preocupação. "O que você está fazendo, Tutor-boy?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Você vai ver", repetiu ele.

"Tudo bem. Seja enigmático. Veja se eu me importo", eu disse, cruzando os braços diante de mim. Meu silêncio durou exatamente 21 segundos. "Edward, por favor? Diga-me onde estamos indo. Esse não é o caminho para a casa de Em, e você está prolongando a minha separação do meu filho e eu quero saber o porquê."

"Paciência é uma virtude, Isabella", ele disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Eu acredito que relembre sua resposta ao ser informado disso. Não é algo como 'eu perdi a minha virtude para você há muito tempo'?"

"Sim, isso é como uma questão de fato. E posso apenas dizer que eu amei cada segundo ao tomá-lo de você? "

Por mais que eu não queria porque sabia que iria apenas incentivá-lo, encontrei-me rindo.

Edward esticou o braço e descruzou os meus, puxando minha mão até seus lábios e apertando um beijo na minha pele. "Eu te amo".

Puxei as nossas mãos juntas para mim e beijei sua mão em troca. "Eu também te amo." Eu tinha certeza de que ele murmurou 'lembre-se disso', mas quando eu perguntei, ele jurou que não tinha dito nada.

Edward finalmente fez uma curva na rua e seguiu por uma outra, até uma casa colocada no meio de um quintal muito verde ser tudo, mas a grama recém-colocada.

"Que lugar é esse?" Eu perguntei, olhando para a casa sólida através do pára-brisa.

"Bem, lembre-se como você disse que faria qualquer coisa..."

* * *

**Tcham tcham... ele vai mostrar a casa pra ela, mas antes disso vai ter um bônus com essa cena deles juntos um pouco mais detalhada e um pouco da manhã de domingo.**

**Ai esse Edward, é o sonho de todas since PEDV rsrs**

**Então eu posto o bônus no meio da semana**

**Beijos **

**xx**


	51. Bônus: Edward&Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Bônus**

_Essa é a versão detalhada dos momentos E&B juntos em Reconectando – Parte 2_

**Sexta-feira à noite**

**Edward PDV**

Eu sempre tentei tratar Bella com respeito e manter o homem em mim sob controle, mas ela realmente tornava mais difícil em alguns dias. Ela estava lá na porta do banheiro, com quase nada de roupa, e um pequeno sorriso sexy no rosto. O homem em mim estava implorando para sair do chão e levá-la, para lembrar-nos tanto que ela era minha e eu estava apenas mal mantendo esse lado de mim mesmo em cheque.

"Isso significa que você gostou?" ela perguntou. Ela teve a coragem de rir, ela não tinha idéia do quanto estava em perigo no momento. Muito tinha acontecido e nós nos separamos por muito tempo, se eu perdesse meu controle agora, não iria recuperá-lo até que tudo tivesse sido dito e feito. Eu não queria que a nossa primeira vez fosse ser qualquer coisa, além de lento e doce, o que não aconteceria se não pudesse manter meu controle. Emmett tinha me avisado que eu poderia me sentir assim, mas eu pensei que ele tinha sido exagerando, como de costume.

Tentei responder sua pergunta, mas não conseguiu mais do que um aceno de cabeça. Eu não poderia mesmo dizer com certeza que tinha ouvido a pergunta corretamente.

"Você pretende sentar ai com uma perna na calça e uma fora pelo resto da noite?", ela perguntou.

"Apenas me dê um minuto", eu respondi. Eu tinha planejado fazer uma respiração profunda e sair dessas calças, mas meu controle caiu e eu me vi tentando rasgar a minha saída do tecido.

"Se você ficar de pé, vai ser mais fácil tirar", Bella sugeriu, sua voz cheia de humor. Pelo menos um de nós estava se divertindo.

Consegui parar meus movimentos e recuperar a compostura. "Bella, eu não acho que posso fazer isso agora", Eu disse a ela. Se eu me levantasse agora, iria direto para ela e não queria correr esse risco.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, dando um passo em minha direção. Ela realmente não entendia o que estava fazendo comigo.

Eu levantei minha mão, na esperança de detê-la antes que ela pudesse chegar mais perto. Que parte primal de mim queria soltar um rugido, puxá-la para o chão e violentá-la, e eu tinha apenas pará-lo. "Tudo bem. Apenas me dê um minuto."

Fechei os olhos e tentei relaxar. Eu nunca tinha estado tão perto de quebrar antes e eu estava preocupado que não seria capaz de me controlar. Se algum dia eu a machucasse... Abri os olhos, esperando que, vendo seu rosto ia me acalmar. Não havia nada calmante sobre a maneira sexy ela estava sentada na cadeira e o brilho perverso em seus olhos castanhos. Ela realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas estava definitivamente gostando.

Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha passado, mas fiquei muito surpreso com a paciência que Bella estava tendo. Sentindo-me mais no controle de mim mesmo, me levantei do chão e fui até ela. Ela deixa-me puxá-la para cima e girá-la, e a vista era absolutamente deslumbrante. O vermelho intenso da lingerie contrastava com sua pele pálida perfeitamente, e os curtas feitos pela bainha em suas pernas pareciam mais do que o usual. Ela estava absolutamente linda.

Senti meu controle começar a vacilar de novo, então eu decidi usar uma das idéias de Emmett. Eu não tinha certeza se Bella permitiria isso, mas não havia certamente nenhum mal em tentar.

"Enquanto eu realmente amo essa roupa especial em você, eu acho que isso vai funcionar melhor se você tirá-la."

Sua testa franziu com sua confusão e eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ela. Ela era a única mulher no mundo que poderia ser tão sedutora e inocente, ao momento mesmo. "O que vai funcionar melhor?"

"Bem, eu pensei que você gostaria de uma massagem nas costas, como eu costumava lhe dar na noite anterior de você ter grandes testes na faculdade."

"Edward, isso é doce, mas eu—"

Eu rapidamente interrompi qualquer argumento que tinha, usando uma de suas palavras favoritas contra ela. "Por favor, Bella?" Seus lábios puxados para cima em um sorriso, deixaram-me saber que ela ia fazer isso. Eu sorri de volta e apontei para a cama de hotel. "Tire-o e deite-se de bruços."

Ela olhou irritada por apenas alguns segundos antes um olhar calculista encher seus olhos. Ela agarrou a borda de sua roupa e fez um show para tirá-lo devagar, quase me matando no processo. Eu nem sequer me atrevi a respirar, preocupado que fina camada de controle iria sumir. Eu queria muito Bella, mas se eu a ferisse agora, ela nunca poderia me perdoar. Ela queria muito essa noite, esse fim de semana.

Meu coração chegou a parar uma vez que ela jogou a lingerie na cadeira e percebi que tinha sido a única coisa que ela estava usando todo esse tempo. Tanto quanto eu queria para me comportar, eu não conseguia parar de olhar avidamente o seu corpo nu enquanto ela fez seu caminho para a cama.

Eu esperei que ela se sentisse confortável e então lentamente me aproximei dela, certificando de que eu estava controlado o suficiente para ficar tão perto. Ajoelhei-me fazendo minhas pernas estarem em cada lado da cintura, e peguei a garrafa de óleo de massagem que Jasper tinha me dado. Ele disse que ia ficar quente em Bella e iria relaxar seus músculos imediatamente.

O barulho da tampa do frasco lhe chamou a atenção e Bella tentou virar. Eu consegui colocar a minha mão em seu ombro e impedi-la antes que fosse longe demais. Se ela rolasse, eu estava quase certo de que essa idéia de massagem iria pular pela janela.

"Tudo bem", Bella disse, soando um pouco irritada. "Mas você pode pelo menos me dizer o que o som era?"

"Você vai ver", eu respondi enquanto esguichei um pouco de óleo em minhas mãos. Se este óleo fosse tão quente em suas costas, como estava em minhas mãos, ela realmente amaria isso.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros e ela reagiu imediatamente, deixando sair um pequeno som de miado. "O que diabos é isso?" Ela suspirou, relaxando sob minhas mãos.

"Algo Jasper e Emmett sugeriu," eu disse a ela. "Na verdade, eu acho que foi Rose e Alice trabalhando através de seus maridos, mas não importa, desde que você goste."

"Eu adorei isso. É uma sensação maravilhosa. É como ter uma almofada de aquecimento nas costas e a massagem. Você realmente deve me deixar fazer isso em você depois."

"Vamos ver. Por enquanto, apenas relaxe." Eu não quero que ela faça isso ser sobre mim. Todas as minhas preocupações eram com base no medo de machucá-la, ela era a única que não tinha certeza sobre seu corpo. Eu queria provar a ela o quanto a amava e desejava que eu fizesse tudo que pudesse para manter isso sobre ela.

Eu tomei meu tempo nas suas costas, ombros e pescoço, trabalhando cada nó que eu podia sentir sob a pele lisa. Eu tinha prazer em cada pequeno suspiro e leve gemido que escapava dela enquanto seu corpo relaxava debaixo de mim, afundando ainda mais no colchão.

Eu não queria que ela ficasse tão relaxado que adormecesse, então me movi para deitar ao lado dela. Mulher boba que ela era, se moveu e apertou-se contra meu lado, colocando o braço e perna em cima de mim e mais uma vez ameaçando meu controle.

Ela beijou meu rosto e quando ela falou, sua voz soou clara e arejada. Foi bom tê-la tão relaxada e não, preocupada com nada nem ninguém. "Essa foi a melhor massagem que eu já tive em toda minha vida", ela disse.

O sorriso em seu rosto era tão grande que eu não poderia deixar de rir. "Bom". Seu bom humor facilmente me afetou, como sempre fazia. Sentindo muito mais no controle, eu deslizei o meu braço ao redor dela e a puxei para mais perto, saboreando a sensação de sua pele na minha. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo" ela sussurrou. Seu dedo preguiçosamente traçando ao longo da minha bochecha e queixo, deixando-me querer muito mais. Mas eu queria que isso fosse sobre Bella e gostaria de tentar deixá-la levar.

"Eu senti tanto sua falta, Edward," ela disse suavemente. "Eu sei que você esteve lá comigo, mas não foi o mesmo. Não é o mesmo tipo de proximidade. Espero que eu esteja explicando isso direito porque não quero que você pense que estou falando apenas de nós termos relações sexuais. Não é disso que eu sinto falta. Tenho saudades do antes e do depois." Sua mão desceu, e seus dedos deslizaram em meu peito com um toque de penas. "Sinto falta do toque de suas mãos deslizando sobre mim, sua respiração na minha pele, e a maneira como você sussurra meu nome no escuro. Eu sinto falta como bem você me abraça e depois escuto o som do seu coração acelerado debaixo da minha orelha."

Eu impedi sua mão de ir mais longe, com medo do que poderia acontecer. O homem em mim estava tão agitado por seu toque, como o meu coração estava por suas palavras. Ela tinha acabado de explicar as coisas exatas que eu sentia falta, mas não sabia como transmitir a ela. Eu deveria ter sido capaz de dizer aquelas coisas para ela, eu deveria ter sido capaz de dizer a ela tudo o que estava pensando... Mas eu não era tão forte como a minha mulher então fiquei quieto. Por trás das paredes, de que estava seguro e calmo. Eu não tinha que pensar sobre essas horas sentado na sala de espera, desesperado por qualquer palavra sobre sua condição. Eu não preciso lembrar do sentimento durante aqueles poucos segundos em que pensei Dr. Johnson estava me dizendo que Bella tinha me deixado para trás. E eu não preciso lembrar o quanto isso me machuca toda vez que eu a vi recuar de sua dor ou chorar porque tinha perdido alguma coisa com o bebê.

"Sinto muito", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu não queria aborrecer você. Eu só estava tentando compartilhar meus sentimentos."

Eu queria dizer que ela não tinha nada a ser desculpa porque nada disso era culpa dela, mas eu não conseguia fazer as palavras passarem da minha garganta. Eu a segurei tão firmemente quando ousei.

"Eu te amo, Edward. Eu desejo que pudesse ter curado muito mais rápido e voltado para você mais cedo. Eu sinto muito isso tem sido tão duro com você. Eu odeio que você ficou tão preocupado comigo que lhe tenha feito recolocar esse muro. Diga-me o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo a derrubá-lo novamente. Eu farei qualquer coisa, eu juro."

Eu me chutei mentalmente, sabendo que isso era exatamente o que eu estava tentando evitar. Ela sempre era muito rápida para colocar a culpa sobre si mesma.

"Por favor, fale comigo, Edward."

"Eu realmente não acho que você quer ouvir alguma coisa que tenho a dizer."

"Não é verdade. Eu sempre quero ouvir. Eu só queria que às vezes você não ficasse tão triste e preocupado."

Como poderia ela fazer isso soar como se fosse uma coisa tão trivial? Eu rolei para longe dela e fui até uma das cadeiras, necessitando apenas de um minuto para limpar a minha cabeça. Ela provavelmente não tinha a intenção de soar tão irreverente sobre isso, e era apenas meus nervos fazendo-me reagir de forma exagerada. Deus! Eu estava provando a Emmett diretamente e agindo como um maricas. Por que eu não podia ser mais parecido com ele e esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido?

Bella apareceu diante de mim, as mãos nos quadris e raiva em seus olhos castanhos. "Por que é que eu devo me abrir e compartilhar com você, mas você pode colocar essas paredes estúpidas e manter para si mesmo?"

Eu pensei sobre a pergunta dela e decidi tentar e ser completamente honesto com ela, assim como minha mãe tinha sugerido. "Você tinha uma razão para como se sentiu."

Meus olhos seguiram cada movimento seu enquanto ela ajoelhou-se, descansando seu corpo entre as minhas pernas e embrulhando as mãos pequenas em torno das minhas maiores. "Edward, você tem todo o direito de ter seus sentimentos." Ela insistiu. "Sei que de muitas maneiras, isso foi tão assustador para você, se não pior. Mas como posso ajudá-lo a trabalhar com isso, como fez comigo, se você não compartilhar? Por favor, seja honesto. Será que você quer esse fim de semana?"

Eu podia ver no rosto dela que ela queria uma resposta honesta, mas eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que a honestidade não era a melhor coisa para ela agora. "Claro que eu quero esse fim de semana."

"Mentira", ela imediatamente revidou.

Eu permaneci ali, acho que eu estava realmente esperando que ela pudesse esquecer tudo sobre isso.

"Por que você não quer passar alguns dias a sós comigo? É muito tarde para consertar as coisas entre nós?"

Sua pergunta era tão absurda que eu não pude deixar de bufar por isso. Eu não sabia exatamente como ela se sentia estes dias, mas sabia que não estava pronto para desistir de nós—eu nunca estaria pronto para isso. "Por que você continua pensando que há algo para consertar?"

"Porque não é assim que o nosso casamento era antes do bebê. Você não estava mantendo seus sentimentos em segredo, nós quase nunca passamos um dia sem ser íntimos uns com os outros de alguma forma, e mesmo que eu não entendesse, você sempre me fazia sentir quando olhava para mim, como se eu fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo. Como pode tudo isso ter mudado sem quebrar alguma coisa?"

"Não estou guardando segredos. Eu só não vejo o ponto em trazer as coisas que são melhores deixadas em paz. E, claro, nossa vida não é como era antes do bebê; sabíamos que nunca mais seria a mesma novamente."

"Sim, não é o mesmo, Edward. Mas eu nunca sonhei que seria como se fossemos apenas dois amigos que vivem juntos com um bebê ao invés de sermos _nós_. É como se você está com medo de mim, medo de me tocar, para olhar realmente para mim, para me mostrar qualquer sinal de afeto real e quer."

"Porque eu sou, Bella." Eu admiti.

"Mas por quê?"

"O que você quer dizer com por quê?", Eu perguntei, mal conseguindo controlar o grito. "Ser quase deixado sozinho sem você não é uma razão suficiente para você?"

"Pode ser, se você me explicar. Já faz quatro meses e eu fiz tudo o que posso para provar a você que estou melhor, mas nada funciona."

Quatro meses... Ela disse como se fosse o tempo todo no mundo, como se não pudesse ser tempo suficiente para apagar essas coisas da minha mente e coração. Eu me inclinei para a frente na cadeira, colocando meu rosto em minhas mãos e tentando descobrir como tínhamos mesmo começar por este caminho. "Você não entende."

"Ajude-me então," ela disse, correndo seus dedos gentilmente pelo meu cabelo. "Edward, me ajude a entender. Por favor."

Eu mantive-me para junto dela durante quatro longos meses, uma vez que nunca me permiti sentir nada, mas a felicidade ao seu redor, e com uma palavra, ela estava derrubando meus muros cuidadosamente construídos. Eu tinha planejado levantar, vestir, e ir para um passeio... Em vez disso, encontrei-me abrindo-me para ela e dizendo-lhe coisas que eu jurei que nunca iria revelar. "Fizeram-me deixá-la. Eles apenas me mandaram sair e me deixaram sentado por tanto tempo, não sabendo o que estava acontecendo com você. E então... Ele saiu e quando disse que sentia muito, parecia que as palavras seguintes seriam que você se foi. Houve um momento em que minha mente imaginou uma vida sem você e isso não era nada. Era apenas escuro, frio... Não era nada. Quando ele explicou que estava tudo bem agora, mas nunca seria a mesmo outra vez, eu pensei que poderia lidar com isso. Achei tê-la viva era tudo o que importava. Eu não estava preparado para o quão diferente você seria, e eu me odeio por ser tão egoísta e querer tudo de volta."

"Não", ela sussurrou, enquanto os braços envolveram na minha cabeça e costas."Não se odeie. Não havia como qualquer um de nós estar preparado para isso, Edward."

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Bella. Eu não sei o que é certo e o que é melhor para você, e isso me assusta muito. Você está apenas começando a parecer a pessoa feliz que eu estava acostumado e tenho tanto medo de perder isso de novo. Eu sei que é egoísta e me faz sentir um idiota, mas não posso evitar."

"Não faz de você egoísta ou um idiota", argumentou. "Nós dois perdemos coisas, eu perdi as peças físicas, e nós dois perdemos algumas partes emocionais. Eu sei que não fui eu mesma. Inferno, eu joguei coisas em Emmett! Eu nunca fiquei brava com meu irmão em minha vida inteira. É assustador perceber o quão diferente eu sou, então só posso tentar imaginar o que deve ser para você."

Como ela poderia ser tão compreensiva? Ela não deveria estar com raiva de mim por ter sido tão egoísta com tudo o que ela tinha passado?

"No lado positivo, você tem que estar desfrutando do declínio na minha teimosia." Ela disse, provavelmente tentando animar-me. Eu prefiro tê-la completamente teimosa e tudo isso do que nunca ferida ou sentindo como se estivesse faltando algo em sua vida.

"Por favor me diga o que posso fazer para ajudar", Bella implorou. "Eu realmente vou fazer qualquer coisa e posso prová-lo. Ouça com atenção, porque esta é a sua grande oportunidade de ser um Cullen sem que eu diga uma palavra. Eu estou tão determinada a conseguir o meu Edward de volta que se você me disser que a única maneira é comprar um carro novo e mais rápido, eu vou sair agora e conseguir isso. Se é uma casa enorme que é muito grande para nós, eu vou concordar com isso, também, sem uma palavra. Vou até permitir—"

Ela era um anjo absoluto para se esforçando para me fazer sentir melhor e meu coração encheu-se do meu amor por ela. Eu bati meus lábios contra os dela, esquecendo momentaneamente o meu plano para manter as coisas lentas e suaves. No segundo que me lembrei, me afastei, deixando minha cabeça cair em seu ombro.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou.

Algo em sua voz fez-me levantar minha cabeça e meus olhos pousaram em seus lábios um pouco inchados. Eu não queria nada mais do que beijá-la novamente, mas primeiro eu precisava dizer alguma coisa. "Eu também te amo."

Hesitei por apenas um segundo, tentando me certificar de que estava em melhor controle neste momento. Ela me beijou de volta ansiosamente, separando os lábios um pouco e me convidando a aprofundar o beijo. Meus dedos encontraram o caminho para suas costas, deslizando por sua pele sedosa, parando logo acima da cintura, e depois voltando para cima. Ela se inclinou para a frente, pressionando os lábios apertados contra os meus e eu me esforcei para lembrar por que eu não estava apenas jogando-a na cama e rasgando a minha camisa de seu corpo.

Eu me afastei daquele pensamento e do beijo. Este era tão parecido com a nossa primeira vez juntos, em guerra comigo mesmo sobre meus desejos e necessidades versus o que era melhor para Bella.

"Estou nervosa, também", Bella anunciou, balançando-me dos meus pensamentos. "Eu não sei o que esperar com o meu corpo tão mudado. E honestamente, eu não tenho tanta certeza que você vai gostar deste novo corpo," Ela olhou para baixo, provavelmente tentando esconder a ansiedade em seu rosto, mas eu já tinha visto.

Não importa o quão nervoso ou com medo, ou simplesmente estúpido que eu pudesse ser, nunca permitiria que a Bella achasse que ela era nada menos do que perfeita em qualquer momento. Inclinei o rosto até o meu, querendo que ela visse que eu estava falando sério e que era também a sua escolha. "Se você quiser, podemos descobrir."

Sua cabeça não se moveu nem um pouco e foi toda a resposta que eu precisava. Levantei-a e levei-a para a cama, com cuidado colocando-a antes de me juntar a ela. Gostaria de fazê-la acreditar, eu iria me livrar de toda a insegurança que tinha e provar a ela que eu ainda estava loucamente apaixonado por ela.

**Bella PDV**

Edward quase não deixou qualquer um de seu peso me tocar, mantendo tanto quanto podia em seus braços, travando-me sob seu corpo enquanto me beijava. Se este homem pensou por um segundo que eu tinha planos de me mover a partir deste ponto, ele era muito absurdo. Eu estava pensando em fazer um monte de coisas, mas todos eles me pediam para ficar bem neste ponto. A partir daqui, eu poderia beijar seus lábios, desenhar seu abdômen com meus dedos, ou ir atrás de um local em seu pescoço que sempre o fazia reagir a mim. Mas no momento, gostaria apenas de deixá-lo sozinho para fazer o que quisesse.

Aqueles lábios talentosos encontraram o caminho para o meu pescoço, beijando e sugando a pele, tornando-se assim muito difícil para mim me manter ainda abaixo dele. Eu queria colocar minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e senti-lo contra mim, só o medo de assustá-lo me parou.

Eu estava tão preocupada que o meu corpo não fosse reagir da mesma forma, mas se serve de alguma coisa, ele estava agindo pior. Meus dedos estavam ansiosos para tocá-lo e minhas costas queriam arquear para cima e pressionar mais perto. Eu não poderia nunca me lembrar de querer tanto dele que doía fisicamente, mas isso é exatamente o que eu estava experimentando.

"Bella", ele sussurrou. A forma como a sua respiração bateu em meu pescoço me fez tremer dos pés à cabeça e eu não podia esperar para ele fazê-lo novamente. Eu também não podia esperar mais tempo para sentir-se mais dele, eu envolvi minhas mãos em torno de seus braços e puxei até que ele relaxasse e apoiasse seu peso sobre mim.

Sua mão passou pelo meu lado e deslizou debaixo de mim, estabelecendo-me na base da coluna e me puxando contra ele. Eu não poderia me impedir de gemer ao contato, ou quer mais do que o atrito incrível. Parecia que todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo estavam em estado de alerta vermelho, e eu me perguntei se isso estava extremo para Edward.

"Diga-me se isso doer", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, provocadoramente se esfregando contra mim. Ele tinha que estar provocando—havia apenas nenhuma maneira que não poder sentir o quanto eu queria ele, como estava pronta para ele. "Eu não quero te machucar, Bella. Eu te amo tanto."

"Você não vai me machucar."

"Promete que vai me dizer se eu fizer."

"Você não vai me machucar", eu repeti com firmeza. "Mas eu prometo da mesma forma."

Ele se afastou enquanto começou a beijar meus lábios novamente, ignorando o meu gemido muito insatisfeito. Eu sabia que ele precisava fazer isso no seu próprio ritmo, mas realmente tinha que me matar ao longo do caminho?

Ele nos levou para o nosso lado, mantendo-me pressionado contra ele com uma mão e usando a outra para apertar-me avidamente e tocar cada parte de mim que ele poderia alcançar. Era incrível como seus movimentos podiam ser tão frenéticos e controlados ao mesmo tempo, sempre mais suaves do que fortes. Não importa a velocidade ou a duração, sempre queria fazer amor com Edward e eu adorava isso nele.

Seus lábios e mãos finalmente começaram a vagar mais, dando especial atenção aos meus seios. Pelo menos esta era uma mudança no meu corpo que eu poderia absolutamente ter certeza de que ele gostou. Seu toque era uma mistura surpreendente de ganancioso e meigo, fazendo as minhas costas arquearem e meu corpo pressionar mais forte contra as mãos e os lábios.

Ele começou a mover seus beijos cada vez mais baixos, eo pensamento de ele estar perto da minha cicatriz foi tão bom quanto qualquer balde de gelo de água fria. Edward não pareceu notar minha apreensão em tudo e ele fez questão de cobrir cada centímetro da minha cicatriz com beijos, lentamente a reconstruir o fogo dentro de mim.

Quando ele, mais uma vez permitiu-me senti-lo contra mim, ele parou completamente. Seu cabelo estava caindo em seu rosto, escondendo seus olhos apenas o suficiente para eu ser incapaz de resistir ao desejo de afastá-lo. Seus olhos verdes estavam fechados e um pequeno sorriso desenhava seus lábios.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei.

Ele abriu os olhos, revelando uma mistura de amor, medo e desejo—Eu só queria que ele sentisse duas dessas.

"Eu te amo", eu disse, fazendo parecer à promessa do que isso era.

Eu gentilmente puxei seu rosto para baixo e beijei-o. Ele assumiu a liderança e aprofundou-o facilmente, livremente, e sem hesitação, deslizando sua língua pelos meus lábios. Eu podia sentir aquela centelha que tínhamos sempre entre nós e prová-lo em sua língua. Isso me fez sentir como se estivesse flutuando e ambos snos afogando em seu amor por mim, e eu estava bastante certa de que se ele não se movesse em breve, eu explodiria em chamas.

Com palavras sussurradas de "eu te amo", Edward finalmente moveu seus quadris e entrou em mim. Eu fiz tudo que podia para não mostrar o pouco de desconforto que eu sentia, não querendo assustá-lo. Embora ele pareceu sentir assim mesmo e diminuiu seus movimentos ainda mais.

Uma vez ele estava todo o caminho por dentro, completamente ligado a mim, ele parou e apenas me segurou. Tive a forte sensação de déjà vu, lembrando como ele tinha sido tão paciente e doce durante a nossa primeira vez juntos. Mas, ao contrário daquela noite, não havia nenhuma sensação de ardor e o desconforto que senti essa noite desapareceu rapidamente.

Eu movi meus quadris apenas o suficiente para sinalizar que estava bem antes de relaxar novamente e permitir que Edward a permanecesse no comando. Seus movimentos eram lentos e exatos enquanto puxou para fora e então deslizou de volta, enchendo-me uma e outra vez. Fiquei realmente chocada de que estava segurando tão bem com tão conectada me sentia.

A pretensão de Edward de estar no controle começou a desvanecer-se enquanto o empurrar aumentou mais exigentes e de bom grado o saudei. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu ia durar muito mais tempo e não queria ser a único satisfeita.

"Diga-me se eu estou te machucando", ele ofegou, sua respiração caindo sobre minha clavícula enquanto seu cabelo fez cócegas na minha bochecha. Sua voz tensa como seus antebraços estavam e tomava cada pedaço de auto-controle que eu tinha para me comportar e não suplicar-lhe por mais.

Eu encontrei a minha voz e assegurei-lhe que estava bem.

Ele balançou a cabeça em desacordo enquanto um rosnado pequeno invadiu seu peito. "Você é perfeita", ele disse. "Eu mal posso me controlar."

"Então deixe ir. Você não vai me machucar."

Ele rosnou novamente, mas eu tinha certeza que estava fora do aborrecimento neste momento. Ele obviamente não concordou com a idéia de que era incapaz de me machucar.

Moveu seus quadris um pouco para a esquerda e de repente eu tinha me deixado ir, gritando por mais. Eu vagamente ouvi meu nome antes de perder a minha audição e visão para o prazer intenso que percorria o meu corpo.

"Eu disse a você," Edward sussurrou, sua voz feroz enquanto seus braços apertavam ao meu redor. "Você é perfeia."

Não era a corrida louca que Rose havia previsto, ou toda a noite de romance que Alice estava tão certa que seria—isso era melhor. Era apenas Edward expirando enquanto eu respirava e nossos braços nos mantendo juntos em uma maneira que nos prometia que nunca íamos deixar o outro ir, não importa o que acontecesse conosco.

**Domingo de manhã**

**Bella PDV**

Quentes lábios molhados chupavam o meu pescoço, tirando-me do meu sono e meus sonhos da noite passada com Edward. Nós não tínhamos feito nada mais espetacular, mas eu tinha ainda amado cada minuto disso, eu poderia sentar aninhada em seu colo por dias e estar perfeitamente contente.

"Acorde, meu amor."

"E se eu quiser ficar dormindo?" Eu perguntei, tentando esconder meu sorriso dele. Ele estava pressionado contra a minha volta, definitivamente pronto e esperando; eu não poderia evitar, mas me sentia orgulhosa com isso.

Seus dedos foram até a minha coxa antes de deslizar mais e encontrar seu alvo. "Você não quer dormir", disse ele com confiança perfeita.

"Então me acorde", eu o desafiei.

Eu esperava que ele me movesse em minhas costas e começa a trabalhar com seus comportamentos de provocação normal, mas parece que o meu Edward tinha outras idéias. Ele me puxou mais apertado contra o seu corpo com uma mão do seu lado começou a desenhar círculos contra mim. Meu gemido era ridiculamente alto e eu estava feliz mais uma vez que eu implorei por um quarto de hotel.

"Edward", eu implorei, querendo que ele parasse sua provocação. A sensação de seus dedos contra mim misturada com sua dureza contra a o meu lado estava me deixando louca. Eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim e não queria esperava por isso, minha paciência lentamente foi para muito longe e eu não estava indo fingir que tinha alguma.

Em vez de ouvir-me, ele pressionou seus lábios no meu pescoço, beijando e sugando a pele. Enquanto sua mão livre encontrou seu caminho para os meus seios enquanto sua outra mão acelerou seus movimentos. Eu era impotente contra tais sensações incríveis e rapidamente encontrei-me tremendo de prazer nos braços de Edward.

"Bom dia, amor", ele riu no meu ouvido.

"Muito bom dia", eu suspirei, girando e aninhando contra o seu peito nu. "O que fez você decidir fazer isso?"

"Eu queria começar a sua manhã de domingo de forma adequada."

"Missão cumprida", eu disse enquanto coloquei beijos suaves em seu peito.

"Eu não terminei. Que realmente era apenas o início", ele respondeu. Sua voz estava pingando de querer e desejo e isso me fez tremer dos pés à cabeça mais uma vez.

Seu dedo inclinou o meu queixo e colocou meu rosto para cima e desceu seus lábios nos meus, beijando-me com um fervor que tinha desaparecido há muito tempo. Ele nos rolou, para que eu estivesse acima dele, e eu dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo, eu estava tão acostumada a ele ser o responsável.

"Eu quero ver você", foi sua resposta simples enquanto me ajudou a baixar-me em cima dele. "Você está tão incrível amor", ele gemeu, cerrando os olhos fechados. "Eu me sinto como um adolescente quando estou com você. Descontrolado e pronto para estourar a qualquer momento."

Foi tão refrescante vê-lo deixar-se ir por este caminho e eu não conseguia parar de provocá-lo. "Eu pensei que você queria olhar para mim."

Suas pálpebras se abriram, revelando o amor e desejo que ele tinha por mim em seus olhos de esmeralda. "Você é perfeita", ele sussurrou enquanto suas mãos passavam como fantasmas em estômago antes de firmemente segurar os meus seios.

"Você não se importa com à cicatriz?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de parar. Eu estava curiosa sobre ele toda a noite com a maneira que ele estava esfregando meu estômago enquanto nós assistimos o filme, e não podia ficar sem saber mais.

Seus dedos se moveram para minha cicatriz, traçando a linha de um lado para o outro. "Esta é a minha prova de que você realmente está aqui comigo, e que me amava o suficiente para lutar para ficar comigo. É cem por cento linda e eu adoro isso tanto quanto amo sua sarda no ombro direito."

"O que você jura que se parece com um 'E' minúsculo?" Eu ri.

"O mesmo", ele concordou, sorrindo para mim. Sentou-se apenas o tempo suficiente para envolver seus braços em volta de mim antes de mim me puxar para baixo e me dar um beijo ardente. Aqueles lábios talentosos não perderam tempo em fazer-me esquecer tudo sobre qualquer coisa, além de Edward e a sensação dele se movendo comigo.

Eu relutantemente puxei meus lábios longe dele, precisando respirar e determinada para ter certeza de que ele gostava de sua manhã de domingo. Eu coloquei minhas mãos contra o seu peito largo e usou seu corpo para ajudar a me levantar e depois mergulhar de volta para baixo. Edward soltou um som entre um gemido e um assobio, e tomei isso como minha deixa para continuar os meus movimentos.

Aqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava vagavam cima e para baixo do meu corpo enquanto Edward e eu nos movíamos juntos. Seu olhar transformou de amor para um de puro desejo e antes que eu pudesse tirar um som, ele me moveu para abaixo dele. Ele pegou meu mamilo em sua boca ao mesmo tempo, empurrou-se completamente dentro de mim, rasgando um grito de puro prazer da minha garganta. Eu poderia jurar que senti seus lábios sorrindo ao redor da minha pele, mas todo o pensamento coerente me deixou quando uma de suas mãos encontrou o seu caminho entre nós, os dedos brincando com esse mesmo pacote de nervos que tinha enviado o meu corpo girando mais cedo.

Tentei dizer-lhe que eu não poderia aguentar por muito mais, que era mais tortura que prazer—mesmo que fosse como uma doce tortura—mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi gaguejar e soar como uma idiota.

Seus lábios pastavam no meu ouvido enquanto ele sussurrava. "Venha para mim, Bella." Ele tinha muito raramente falado comigo dessa maneira e o tom sexy seco de sua voz foi todo o empurrão que eu precisava para saltar para a direita fora daquele penhasco e terra em uma névoa de prazer. Edward seguiu-me não muito tempo depois, de alguma forma conseguindo me levar com ele e me enviar girando por um tempo recorde.

"Essa foi a melhor manhã de todas", eu disse logo que eu conseguia me lembrar como falar.

Edward riu e beijou minha clavícula. "Sim, foi. Se tivéssemos mais tempo, eu adoraria repetir."

"Eu também! E eu também gostaria de saber de onde os novos movimentos vieram, Cullen. Não que eu já considerava a nossa vida sexual chata nem nada, mas wow ".

O sorriso em seu rosto era uma coisa tão viril e eu não tinha certeza se queria rir ou bater nele. "Eu sei muitas coisas. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto do meu conhecimento você ficaria bem desde que você é normalmente muito tímida para vir e dizer as coisas."

"Eu não posso evitar se Renee me fez auto-consciência de com seu leão e cordeiro na conversa sobre sexo, e meu rosto se aquece cada vez que eu sequer penso em sexo."

"Mas o vermelho é como uma cor linda em você", ele brincou, esfregando a ponta do seu nariz contra o meu.

"Por que não nos comprometemos? Você compartilha o seu conhecimento comigo e então eu vou ter a certeza de lhe dizer o que eu gosto e não gosto. E eu definitivamente gostei de tudo que você fez esta manhã."

"Oh, eu sei", ele riu, sorrindo novamente. "E o mesmo acontece com os outros hóspedes neste piso. Nós definitivamente temos que salvar esse momentos em que estamos completamente sozinhos."

Eu golpeei seu braço enquanto revirei os olhos em sua provocação. "E eu estava aqui pensando que tinha o único e verdadeiro gentleman."

"Você tem", ele me assegurou. "Há apenas uma ênfase um pouco mais sobre a parte do homem, esta manhã."

Peguei um travesseiro e joguei na cabeça dele, enquanto nós dois rimos. Esse foi de longe a minha favorita manhã de domingo, e ficou claro que o meu marido e eu estávamos gostando de estarmos reconectados. Edward passou os braços em volta de mim e beijou meu pescoço, fazendo-me rir outra vez. Eu suspirei de contentamento, esperando que o resto dos nossos dias fossem perfeitos e felizes.

* * *

**Agora entendemos mais um pouco sobre o que o Edward sentia, pelo pensamento dele. Tadinho mimimi, mas no fim eles ja estavam muito bem hein hehehehe**

**Faltam 5 capítulos para o fim, triste! Antes do FDS eu venho com o 51**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	52. Surpresa: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 51 – Surpresa (Bella PDV)**

_"Que lugar é esse?" Eu perguntei, olhando para a casa sólida através do pára-brisa._

_"Bem, lembre-se como você disse que faria qualquer coisa..."_

"Edward Anthony Cullen," eu assobiei para ele. "Diga-me você _não_ comprou uma casa."

"Eu não comprei uma casa... eu construí uma para nós."

"Sem nem mesmo falar comigo?" Eu gritei.

Edward parecia chocado. "Claro que eu tive sua opinião. Você só não sabia que vestava me dizendo como construir uma casa para você. Eu escrevi cada palavra que você disse sobre o que queria em uma casa e deu as notas para Jasper para projetar um lugar para nós."

"Mas... Como? Você esteve tão ocupado com Charlie e eu."

"Bem, eu tive ajuda. Emmett parou por todas as tardes, depois que ele saiu do trabalho e checava os funcionários para garantir que tudo estava indo bem. Ele é a razão pela qual a casa está pronta agora."

"Emmett e Jasper sabiam? Quem mais sabe sobre isso?" Eu perguntei. Eu estava cantando na minha cabeça para lembrar que Edward me amava e que era a única razão que ele fazia coisas estúpidas como esta.

Edward realmente não pareceu que queria responder minha pergunta, mas ele fez isso de qualquer maneira. "Bem, agora que você sabe, todo mundo sabe."

"Cullen", eu suspirei, fechando meus olhos e inclinando a cabeça para trás. Meus dedos foram para a ponte do meu nariz, imitando gesto do meu marido quando estava estressado.

"Por favor, venha e veja o interior antes de dizer qualquer coisa."

Eu abri um olho e olhou para ele. Ele parecia tão nervoso e eu me sentia culpada por ainda estar chateado com isso—eu sabia no meu coração que ele só estava tentando ser um bom marido para mim e pai de Charlie. Ele queria nos levar para um lugar nosso a mais de um ano e eu queria isso também, se eu não tivesse engravidado. Mas eu sempre achava que iria começar a ser envolvido em decidir onde viveríamos, porque eu pretendia ficar lá por um tempo muito longo. Eu queria que Charlie tivesse boas lembranças de crescer em um lugar, assim como Edward e eu tivemos com nossos pais. Eu só tenho que confiar que Edward realmente tinha sido capaz de projetar uma casa que eu gostaria.

"Tudo bem, Cullen. Vamos ver essa sua casa."

"Nossa casa, Bella," Edward corrigido enquanto abriu a porta.

"É melhor você malditamente esperar que sim", eu murmurei muito baixo para ele ouvir enquanto saí do carro.

A porta da frente foi criado dentro de um arco quadrado, correspondentes à maneira como a casa parecia ser feita de diferentes quadrados juntos. Isso tinha dado um moderno olhar maravilhoso, e a cor de areia da pedra ajudava a torná-lo ainda mais meu estilo. As portas e o adorno eram de profundos, castanho escuro, chamando a atenção para as janelas de vários tamanhos, todos quadrados novamente.

Edward deslizou a chave no lado direito da porta dupla e depois se virou para mim. "Feche os olhos", ele instruiu.

Tentei não ser incomodar enquanto fechei meus olhos obedientemente. Quando ele me disse que eu poderia abri-los, descobri que ele tinha aberto as portas duplas completamente, dando-me uma visão completa da grande entrada. Havia uma janela próxima ao topo do teto e isso inundava a área com a luz. Eu sempre disse a Edward que eu queria uma casa com toneladas de luz natural, e até agora, ele estava conseguindo.

"Eu deixei todas as paredes brancas de modo que você pode escolher qualquer cor que você quiser. Os pisos são todos de madeira ou azulejo, mas podemos colocar tapetes dentro da casa como você quer," Edward disse enquanto passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para dentro da casa.

Ele me puxou para a direita e me mostrou a primeira sala do andar de baixo. Era longa e larga e a grande janela enquadrava perfeitamente.

"Isso seria uma sala de jogos grande para Charlie e todos os seus primos," Edward disse, sua voz ecoando um pouco no espaço vazio.

Quando eu não respondi, ele rapidamente me levou para a próxima sala. Ela tinha pequenas janelas quadradas que foram emolduradas com madeira de cerejeira escura, tornando-as mais parecidas pequenas peças de arte do que janelas. Houve também um conjunto de portas francesas que levam para fora para o quintal do lado.

"Nosso escritório" anunciou. "Imaginei que pudéssemos compartilhá-lo e que você poderia fazer um dos cantos uma área de leitura para si mesma."

Eu ainda não disse nada, então fomos para a cozinha. As bancadas eram de granito, os armários eram um suave vermelho-marrom, e todos os aparelhos e utensílios eram de última geração. Havia até uma janela no canto, dando uma linda vista para o quintal. O chão era um azulejo creme suave e o teto tinha a iluminação rebaixada e um lustre de pequeno porte. Esta área era tão grande que havia muito espaço para colocar assentos em torno da bancada da cozinha e ainda ter uma mesa de sala jantar aqui.

Havia um conjunto de portas francesas nesta sala também, mas essas levaram para o quintal. As portas foram enquadradas em uma parede de janelas, inundando a área com luz natural. E como se isso não bastasse, havia uma clarabóia para ajudar a dar à área um efeito brilhante.

"O que essa área deveria ser?" Eu perguntei, falando pela primeira vez. Havia uma parede cortando-a do resto da cozinha e dando-lhe uma sensação privada enquanto ainda está sendo aberto.

"Você sempre disse que queria uma área aberta com muita luz para o meu piano. Eu pensei que este seria um ótimo local. E podemos colocar o seu violão aqui também, e lugares para Charlie e você se sentarem quando você quiser me ouvir tocar. Ou quando ele e eu quisermos ouvi-la tocar."

Fomos lá em cima e eu estava mais uma vez surpreendida com todos os diferentes tamanhos das janelas e como toda a casa parecia brilhante, sem ser muito aberta para o exterior. Não que alguém pudesse realmente olhar para dentro de qualquer maneira desde que não havia uma casa perto o suficiente para alguém ver.

O primeiro quarto que chegamos era aberto e arejado, com um pequeno closet embutido. Assim foram os próximos dois quartos que eu vi. O banheiro tinha uma longa bancada preta na pia embaixo um gabinete feito da mesma madeira avermelhada que estava na cozinha, e mesmo de frente era uma segunda pia e uma pequena área para produtor. Não havia chuveiro no quarto, mas havia uma banheira cercada em três lados por janelas. Eu poderia facilmente imaginar Charlie na banheira, enquanto observa as nuvens e os pássaros passando mesmo em frente das janelas.

Nossa próxima parada foi o quarto principal. Ele tinha uma área de estar que era separada da área dormir, e contava com portas francesas que se abria para um terraço acolhedor. Parecia grande o suficiente apenas para uma pequena mesa e duas cadeiras. O closet era um enorme, duas vezes mais e ainda tinha espaço para uma poltrona, se decidíssemos colocar um lá. O banheiro principal tinha uma pia para casal em cima de um armário de estilo antigo, que quase parecia mais uma cômoda do que um armário do banheiro. Havia uma banheira de pé bonito, com uma clarabóia localizada logo acima, e o chuveiro era de uma bela telha escura, com paredes de vidro e uma porta de vidro, permitindo que você olha dentro para duchas duplas e um pequeno local para sentar.

Eu me virei e atravessou o quarto, saindo pelas portas francesas e para o pequeno terraço, examinando o quintal.

"O que você acha?" Edward perguntou. Mesmo com ele tentando manter a voz baixa, não havia como esconder o nervosismo nele.

Eu me virei para encará-lo, mas que só o preocupei mais quando viu as lágrimas em meus olhos.

"Sinto muito", ele suspirou, puxando-me em seus braços. "Eu realmente queria dar-lhe a casa dos seus sonhos."

"Então por que você está pedindo desculpas?" Eu perguntei, ignorando as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto.

"Você está chorando", afirmou, olhando confuso.

"Eu estou chorando porque não sei mais o que fazer comigo mesma. Edward, essa realmente é a minha casa dos sonhos. Isso tem tudo que eu sempre quis. É luminoso e arejado, tem toneladas de janelas com luz natural, e eu definitivamente poderia ver-me vivendo a minha vida inteira aqui."

Ele sorriu e foi absolutamente lindo para testemunhar. "Então, você gosta?"

"Eu amo isso", eu corrigi. "Obrigada."

"Hum... eu sinceramente não esperava não ter que discutir. Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Que tal você adiar não dizer nada e me levar de volta para o meu filho. Eu poderia amar esta casa, mas ainda estou um pouco irritada com você por esconder uma casa inteira de mim."

"Essa é uma espécie de ponto de ser uma surpresa, Bella."

"Uma_casa_ nunca deve ser uma surpresa. Deve ser uma discussão que temos juntos."

"Você está certa", ele suspirou, olhando suficientemente triste para mim.

"Podemos falar mais sobre isso mais tarde. Agora, eu realmente quero ver Charlie."

"Okay. Eu sei que você não está pronta para falar ainda, mas enquanto você está pensando, poderia também pensar sobre um calendário para nos mudar? Eu tinha uma espécie de esperança de que poderíamos fazê-lo antes das férias. Eu estava pensando que seria muito bom ter a festa de véspera de Ano Novo aqui, para toda a família vir e ver a casa nova."

"Mais tarde", foi a minha única resposta para ele. Eu tinha um monte para pensar e a última coisa que eu precisava era começar a imaginar como seria uma mudança durante as férias, especialmente desde que nós precisaríamos de móveis para todos os cômodos da casa. Nós sempre planejávamos deixar a mobília que tínhamos agora em Carlisle e Esme para sempre que visitássemos.

O passeio de Emmett foi bastante silencioso, apenas com música de Edward tocando. Gostei que ele estivesse me dando espaço, dando-me tempo para engolir sua surpresa muito grande. Adorei a casa, eu realmente o diz. Mas era difícil deixar para trás a sensação de que tinha sido feito nas minhas costas. Eu sabia que era apenas o lado independente que teimosamente me fazia ser egoísta e essa foi a minha principal razão para manter o silêncio. Eu queria esmagá-lo e fazer isso embora; isso queria ficar e me convencer de que Edward e eu realmente não tínhamos nos conectado no tempo desse fim de semana.

Assim que entramos na casa de Emmett, eu peguei meu filho e agarrei Rose, para irmos ao seu quarto para conversar em privado.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu levantava um risonho Charlie com beijos.

"Edward me mostrou a sua grande surpresa."

Isso parecia ser tudo que eu precisava dizer, porque Rose sentou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou com força. "Tentei dizer-lhe que isso não era o tipo de coisa para surpreendê-la. Mas você conhece Edward. Ele só achava que eu estava me referindo ao seu ódio normal de surpresas e nada mais. Emmett não era melhor. E se eu não me sentisse tão bem com isso porque não era o meu lugar para interferir, eu teria dito a mim mesma. Alice e eu pensamos em dizer-lhe algumas vezes, mas você já estava lidando com tanto."

"Rose, eu estou apenas... eu deixei que o hotel, sentindo como se tivesse realmente conectada com Edward novamente, que estávamos no mesmo lugar juntos. E agora... Eu não quero, mas agora eu sinto que ele me deixou para trás novamente. Ele me desligou e planejou um futuro sem mim. "

"Não, querida. Ele só planejou uma casa. Isto é tudo. E se você dissesse a ele que odiava aquela casa, ele iria vendê-lo e certificar de que você falasse tudo sobre uma outra e ficaria doente com suas perguntas."

"O problema é que a casa realmente é a minha casa dos sonho, Rosalie. É tudo que eu sempre quis em uma casa. E eu estou preocupada que se aceitar isso e abraçá-lo, Edward vai tomar isso como um sinal para sempre deixar-me fora das decisões."

"Bella, eu realmente acho que você está apenas lendo as coisas assim porque está chateada."

"E se eu não estou?"

Rose moveu-se para que nós estivéssemos olhando uma para a outra. "Eu acho que a melhor coisa que você pode fazer por si mesma, e seu casamento, sentar com Edward e explicar exatamente como você está sentindo. Não se preocupe em ferir os sentimentos dele e apenas coloque para fora exatamente como isso fez você se sentir e a preocupação que está criando em você."

"Eu vou. Eu só quero passar um pouco de tempo com Charlie em primeiro lugar. Ele foi bom?"

"Ele foi um perfeito anjo", Rose respondeu, sorrindo para Charlie. "Ele é tão doce que me faz querer o meu próprio menino."

"Você poderia fazer isso. Você é uma mãe incrível."

"Sim, mas eu não acho que eu estou completamente pronta para três filhos", ela riu. "Eu quero que Lily seja apenas um pouco mais velha antes de enfrentar a gravidez e alimentação da meia-noite de novo."

"Ele te deu algum problema com seu remédio?"

"Nenhuma. Mas você criou um monstro, Bells."

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, fazendo caretas para Charlie e o fazendo rir.

"Bem, lembra como você deu a Charlie sua primeira prova de comida de verdade no Ação de Graças?"

"Sim?"

"Eu estou supondo que Edward e você não comem na frente de Charlie."

"Normalmente, não. Nossos horários não combinam para isso. "

"Bem, ele sentou-se conosco enquanto comíamos e ele deu um chilique grande até que nós compartilhamos com ele. Este pequeno homem provou ovos mexidos, torradas, ervilha e macarrão com queijo. E ele amou tudo."

"Como você se atreve a fazer essas coisas grandes quando eu não estou?" Eu perguntei a Charlie, fazendo cócegas do seu lado e fazendo-o rir. "Você não sabe que deveria esperar até que eu o estou vendo de fazer as coisas assim?"

Charlie só continuou a rir.

"Eu tenho sua bolsa embalada para você, pois achei que você gostaria de levá-lo para casa e o manter só para si um pouco. Lembro-me de sentir dessa maneira a primeira vez que deixei Lily com Edward e você."

"Obrigada, Rosalie. Tanto por cuidar de Charlie e por falar comigo."

"Você é minha irmã, Bella. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

"E eu por você", eu prometi, abraçando-a com firmeza.

Eu disse meu adeus para Emmett e Lily e depois saímos. Passei o caminho atrás com Charlie, segurando em sua mão e falando com ele. E quando chegamos lá dentro, fui direto lá em cima para dar um banho de Charlie. Eu tinha certeza de Edward sabia que eu estava evitando-o de propósito e só esperava que ele entendesse o porquê. Eu precisava resolver isso por mim mesma antes que eu pudesse falar com ele sobre isso.

Passei o dia com Charlie, brincando com ele e lendo para ele. Eu até o levou para um passeio no quintal, trazendo-o para o monte que Edward e eu gostava de compartilhar. Eu odiava que estávamos gastando esse tempo longe depois de tal um fim de semana ótimo, mas eu tinha mais medo do que aconteceria se eu fosse a ele antes que eu estava pronto. Eu tendia a ter um temperamento, muito parecido com meu pai e irmão, e eu não queria ficar longe de mim em um momento tão crítico de nossa vida juntos.

Até o momento que eu tinha Charlie dormindo em sua própria cama, eu sabia exatamente o que queria dizer. Atravessei o corredor para o nosso quarto, mas encontrei-o vazia. Eu ouvi atentamente a música de piano ao longe. Eu fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas escuras, por meio da sala vazia, e na sala de música de Edward.

Ele estava sentado atrás de seu piano, olhando para suas mãos—mesmo sentado dessa maneira, você não poderia perder a carranca em seu rosto. Eu lutei comigo mesma, mais uma vez sobre se eu tinha o direito de me sentir triste ou se eu estava sendo egoísta, tinha certeza que era uma boa mistura de ambos.

"Edward".

Sua cabeça levantou e seus olhos verdes imediatamente pousaram em mim. "Charlie está dormindo?"

"Sim. Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar."

"Tudo o que você quiser, Bella." Ele apressou-se e bateu sobre seu banco, convidando-me para sentar ao lado dele.

Eu sentei e, em seguida, toquei as teclas do piano um pouco, parando e sabendo absolutamente que eu tinha meus pensamentos em ordem. A mão de Edward tocou a minha, puxando meus dedos das teclas de marfim liso.

"Eu pensei que você queria falar", ele disse sua voz cuidadosa e reservada.

"Eu quero falar. Quero começar por dizer mais uma vez, que eu entendo por que você fez o que fez e o que você estava esperando para realizar. Mas, Edward, eu preciso que você entenda como me fez sentir. Lutei o tempo todo com a vontade de sentir que sou seu igual nesta relação, e mesmo que você não queria dizer isso, toda vez que você me deixe fora de uma decisão, me da sensação de que você não confia em mim para ter um boa opinião, uma opinião _digna_."

Ele abriu a boca e eu rapidamente levantei minha mão, não querendo perder a minha linha de pensamento.

"Como eu disse, sei que você não queria fazer isso dessa maneira. Mas me _sinto_assim e preciso que você entenda isso. Eu sinto que se aceitasse a casa de todo o coração, você vai levar isso como uma forma de que está tudo bem me deixar fora de tais grandes decisões desde que você está sempre tão certo do que eu quero. E talvez você nunca o teria tomado dessa maneira, mas isso não é algo que estou disposta a arriscar. Você tem que entender a diferença entre me surpreender e me deixar de fora. Você me deixou fora da casa, Edward. Sim, você fez um ótimo trabalho em pegar as minhas idéias sem que eu percebesse, mas isso significaria muito mais para mim se você tivesse me envolvido no processo. Eu teria adorado ver Jasper com as plantas da casa, e ajudar você a escolher as cores para o revestimento e utensílios da casa. Isso poderia ter sido algo que faríamos juntos, Edward, mas você me cortou fora disso. Com eu disse, quero agradecer novamente por tentar fazer o que você achava que era certo e melhor. Sei que esta foi sua maneira de cuidar de sua família. Eu só espero que você nunca vá fazer isso de novo. "

"Eu não vou", Edward prometeu enquanto me puxou para seus braços, me abraçando com força. "Eu vou envolvê-la tanto que você ficará enjoada disso e vai me implorar para deixá-la sozinha. Eu sinto muito que eu ferir seus sentimentos, Bella. Essa nunca foi minha intenção. Eu só estava tentando fazer um dos seus sonhos para você."

"Eu sei. Apenas... deixe-me ter um pouco de envolvimento com esses sonhos, ok?"

"Eu prometo."

"Vamos lá, Cullen. Vamos verificar o nosso pequeno homem e depois dormir um pouco ", eu disse, puxando a sua mão. "Você tem trabalho amanhã."

"Sim, eu sei", ele suspirou. "Eu queria não ter bagunçado tudo com vocês hoje. Eu realmente estava ansioso para passar o resto do dia com Charlie e você."

"Teremos amanhã à tarde juntos, quando você chegar em casa do trabalho. E nós vamos ter a pausa de Natal também. "

"Falando nisso... Já decidiu se você vai voltar ao trabalho no semestre da primavera?"

"Eu acho que com nós temos uma nova casa, e as hipotecas e os custos dela, eu realmente deveria voltar ao trabalho. Eu vou pedir para minhas aulas serem apenas de terça a quinta-feira, mas duvido que vou conseguir isso. Há uma grande quantidade de professores que estão lá muito mais tempo do que eu."

"Você podia ficar em casa, Bella. Você sabe que nós realmente não precisamo do dinheiro. "

"Edward, seu dinheiro não é infinito e precisamos ter certeza de que temos muita coisa para deixar Charlie se alguma coisa acontecer para nós. Além disso, também temos um fundo da faculdade para encher para o nosso pequeno homem."

"O que faremos com Charlie enquanto estamos no trabalho?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando que iria pedir a Rose se ela cuidaria dele, com um pagamento é claro. Ela tem sido tão boa com Lily e eu acho que Charlie iria aprender muito em ficar com sua tia e prima."

Nós paramos de falar enquanto caminhávamos para o quarto de Charlie, não querendo acordar o nosso homenzinho. Passamos alguns minutos em pé na frente de seu berço, apenas olhando para o pequeno milagre que trouxemos ao mundo, antes de finalmente entrarmos em nosso quarto.

Edward fechou metade da porta, mas eu tinha outros planos para nós. "Edward, feche-o todo," Eu disse a ele. "Temos o monitor do bebê se ele acorda."

Ele obedeceu, mas parecia confuso e um pouco desconfiado quando atravessou a sala e me seguiu para dentro do armário. "Por que fechar tudo?"

"Porque eu quero algum tempo a sós com meu marido," eu respondi, puxando o meu pijama. "Eu quero que você me faça esquecer tudo sobre o sentimento de ser deixada de fora."

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para frente, pressionando os lábios na minha testa. "Eu gostaria realmente de ter a oportunidade para lhe mostrar."

"Só sei que se você acordar o meu bebê por ser muito alto, eu estarei indo para desfrutar um chute na sua bunda, Cullen."

Edward riu e me envolveu em seus braços, balançando-me um pouco. "Não é a garota mal-humorada que virou o meu mundo completamente de cabeça para baixo. Devo lhe dar alguns refrigerantes e Twizzlers?"

"Só se você quiser me fazer rir."

"Eu acho que eu prefiro você gemendo", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Minhas palavras foram imediatamente seguidas por um beijo maravilhoso, que rapidamente se transformou em um beijo necessitado e, finalmente, terminou em uma sessão de sexo pós-discussão. Nós tínhamos apenas feito essa versão em particular algumas vezes em nossos anos juntos, e tanto quanto eu odiava brigar com Edward, eu amava sua maneira de fazê-lo comigo. E só para se certificar de que estava perfeito, Edward prometeu, mais uma vez para nunca mais me deixaria fora de qualquer decisão. Eu realmente esperava que ele pudesse manter essa promessa.

* * *

**Tudo bem, eu até entendo que a Bella tenha se sentido excluída e etc, mas porra ela consegue me irritar com esse mimimi dela. Me deu peninha do Edward, só queria fazer as coisas da maneira que ele achou certo, queria dar a ela o sonho dela. Da uma dó quando ele faz as coisas, e ela fica nessa putaria, e ele tem que ficar pedindo desculpas e blablabla aff u.u**

**Gente a fic ta acabando! Só tem mais 4 capítulos que eu pretendo postar antes do final do mês. **

**NÃO ACREDITO QUE TA ACABANDO. **

**OMG**

**Comentem please!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	53. Bebês, Mordidas e Correr Pelado: E&B

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 52 - Bebês, Mordidas e Correr Pelado... Oh Nossa!**

**Edward PDV**

"Maaaaa", Charlie gritou agitando o seu porta-chaves de brinquedo e bateu na perna com ela. Seu grito foi cortado por isso, finalmente, descobriu como colocar parte do seu brinquedo em sua boca. Eu rapidamente tirei dele e entreguei-lhe a chupeta em seu lugar.

"O que foi isso?" Emmett perguntou. "Ele passou os últimos 10 minutos tentando fazer colocar isso na boca e no segundo que ele consegue, você estraga sua diversão."

"O dente dele ta nascendo e é ruim para ele mastigar brinquedos duros", expliquei.

"Os dentes? Já?" Jasper perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Ele tem cinco meses de idade e geralmente agora o primeiro dente aparece entre quatro e sete meses, por isso ele está dentro do cronograma. Bella chorou ontem à noite quando sentiu o dente sair. Seus dias de amamentação estão contados."

"Estou chocado que ela deixou Charlie com você," Emmett respondeu.

"Lojas de móveis não é um lugar para um bebê", disse.

Bella, Alice, Rose, e Esme haviam saído para comprar móveis para nossa casa. Levou um tempo, mas Bella tinha finalmente me perdoado e concordou que devemos mudar para a casa até o final do ano. Uma vez que ela já estava lidando com o perturbador cronograma de Charlie, indo para o trabalho, ela imaginou que devemos ir em frente e mudar ao mesmo tempo para impedi-lo de ter que ajustar duas vezes.

Charlie gemeu e tentou virar em meus braços. Ele estava tentando se mover muito mais nos últimos dias e estava rapidamente frustrado com sua falta de movimento. Virei ele de modo que estava me olhando e praticando sua posição. Suas pernas ainda não eram fortes o suficiente para realmente apoiá-lo, então ele estava mais agachado do que de pé.

"O que há de errado pequeno homem? Você já está cansado de sair com papai e seus tios?"

Charlie deu um grito irritado e tentou sentar-se.

"Quer fazer sua ginástica? Quer brincar com isso?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto o colocava no chão. Eucoloquei Charlie para baixo em suas costas e em seguida, o seu brinquedo Baby Einstein sobre ele. Tinha a forma de uma lagarta e amava puxar as peças para fazer a música e luzes se acenderem, foi um presente de seus avós e um de seus favoritos.

"Cara, ele ficou calmo rapidamente," Emmett riu.

"Ele ama a música, tanto quanto Bella e eu", eu disse, estendendo a mão e alisar o cabelo de Charlie um pouco. O pobre homem estava condenado a ter o cabelo indisciplinado quanto a minha.

"Você começou-o ouvi-la o mais rapidamente possível", Jasper disse, enquanto um tapinha nas costas de Brandon, tentando fazê-lo arrotar.

Felizmente para nós, as crianças perceberam que só tinham adultos na casa e estavam todos sendo muito bem comportados. Lily estava construindo algo com seus blocos—ela só poderia fazer como seu Tio Jasper—enquanto Elizabeth estava dormindo e Brandon tinha acabado de terminar sua mamadeira.

Nós já tínhamos tentado estar a sós com as crianças um par de semanas atrás e eles todos se revoltaram contra nós. Lily decidiu correr nua pela casa, para grande horror de Emmett, enquanto Elizabeth e Brandon decidiram sentir cólica juntos, e Charlie tinha simplesmente se recusado a ter qualquer coisa a ver com alguém. Ele queria a sua mãe e não estava disposto a se contentar com nada menos, eu não poderia dizer que eu culpava. Nossas esposas—e meus pais—tinham desfrutado de risadas por muito tempo às nossas custas nesse dia em particular.

"Então Bells está animada para voltar a ensinar?" Emmett perguntou, pegando o bloco verde que Lily estava lhe oferecendo.

"Ela tem sentimentos misturados sobre isso, mas eu acho que ela está na sua maioria animada", eu respondi. "Deixar Charlie vai ser difícil para ela, e eu acho que sabendo que ele vai estar com Rose e Lily é uma grande ajuda."

"Sim, Rosie está realmente animada para ter o pequeno homem praticamente todos os dias", Emmett riu. "Não vai demorar muito para que ela estar tentando convencer a Alice deixar os gêmeos também."

"Rosalie sempre amou crianças," Jasper disse com um sorriso. "Esse foi o seu primeiro emprego, você sabe. Ela foi babá para todas as famílias em nossa rua. Claro, que normalmente significava que eu estava ajudando, mas ela realmente fez a maior parte do trabalho, incluindo as fraldas. Ela costumava falar sobre como ela um dia ia ter uma grande família e os nossos pais teriam de toneladas de netos para estragar." Jasper fez uma pausa e seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco. "Ela parou de ser babá depois do nosso pais faleceram, e começou a trabalhar em carros em vez disso. Consertar carros, desamassar pára-lamas... eu acho que a ajudou a lidar com sua raiva. Eu só sabia que se ela estava na garagem com as portas fechadas, precisava ficar fora de lá."

"Todo mundo tem sua própria maneira de lidar com a dor e perda. Pelo menos, Rosalie foi capaz de canalizá-la em algo positivo", eu disse a ele.

"Sim, como adornar esse Volvo de vocês," Emmett disse com um sorriso. "Eu ainda me lembro do dia em que ela mexeu com o motor e aumentou a potência. Você parecia que tinha morrido e ido para o céu."

"Na época, essa foi a melhor coisa acontecendo na minha vida", eu disse honestamente.

"E três meses depois, a pequena Bella atendeu a nossa mesa, tomando os nosso pedidos e roubando o coração de Edward," Jasper riu. "E, finalmente, deu-lhe algo diferente do Volvo para ser apaixonado."

"Morda-me, Jazz," Eu bufei, batendo em sua perna levemente.

"Com esse chupão maldito em seu pescoço, eu diria que você foi mordido o suficiente", Emmett disse, parecendo surpreso e irritado.

"Falha de Bella", eu disse com orgulho.

"Então ela está realmente se sentindo bem então?" Emmett perguntou.

Um sorriso imediatamente pulou no meu rosto enquanto eu pensava no quão agradável era finalmente ter a minha Bella de volta. "Sim, Em. Ela voltou a ser ela confiante, provocadora, brincalhona."

"Tem sido um inferno de um ano", Jasper disse. "Vamos tentar fazer o próximo mais calmo, Edward e Emmett."

"Não nos chame assim e esqueça de si mesmo", Emmett respondeu. "Você é o grande pai com os gêmeos ai."

"Sim", Jasper disse orgulhosamente, olhando para rostinho de Brandon.

"Então, O que você dar a eles e a pixie de Natal?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu vou dar a mesma coisa para Bella, Rose, e Esme este ano. Certificados de presente para o spa que elas tanto amam", Jasper disse a ele. "Eu imaginei que elas poderiam ter um pouco de relaxamento e mimos".

"Oh, ótimo," Emmett disse, revirando os olhos. "Podemos ver mais um dia de babás."

"Papai olha," Lily chamou.

Emmett imediatamente obedeceu, dando sua filha toda a sua atenção. "E aí, princesa?"

"Papai, eu construi", ela disse com orgulho, apontando para a estrutura de bloco que era tão alto quanto ela.

"Excelente trabalho, Lily Bear," Jasper disse a ela.

"Agora eu monstro", ela riu. "Rawr!", Ela gritou, colocando seus dedos em garras. Ela empurrou as mãos para a frente e blocos caíram em toda parte.

O barulho assustou os bebês e, enquanto eu tentava acalmar Charlie, Jasper estava ocupado com Brandon e Emmett pegou Libby—apelido para Elizabeth oficial de Lily, e amado por Alice, por algum motivo—fora do cercadinho, tentando consolá-la.

"Sim, brilhante idéia caras. Vamos casar e ter famílias", Emmett disse apenas alto o suficiente para ser ouvido sobre os gritos.

"Você sabe que adora", Jasper desafiou.

"Hell yeah," Emmett riu. "Eu só esqueci o meu protetor de ouvido em casa."

"Papai, eu sinto muito", Lily disse, acariciando a perna dele para chamar sua atenção.

"Está tudo bem, Princesa. Você não sabia que iria assustar os bebês", Emmett disse a ela. "Obrigado por dizer que está arrependida. Isso é muito bom para você."

Ela sorriu para ele e depois afastou, vindo para Charlie e eu. "Charlie quer bloco?" Ela ofereceu, segurando um azul.

"Não agora, mas você poderia pegar o seu cobertor azul da cadeira?" Eu perguntei, apontando para ele.

Ela assentiu com entusiasmo, seus cachos pulando por toda parte. Ela correu o mais rápido que suas pernas pequenas poderiam levá-la para a cadeira, onde o cobertor estava, pendurando nos braços e depois voltou com cuidado, olhando para baixo para se certificar de que não pisaria no cobertor. "Aqui, Charlie", disse ela, soltando-o ao nosso lado.

"Obrigado, Lily Bear," Eu disse a ela, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Ela riu e depois pulou para o canto para arrumar os seus blocos. Ela pode parecer muito com Emmett, mas ela definitivamente tinha coração de Rosalie e a personalidade doce.

"Eu vou levar o pequeno homem lá de cima e ver se consigo levá-lo para dormir", eu disse a Jasper e Emmett enquanto me levantei do chão.

"Traidor", Emmett disse, sorrindo para mim. "Deixe-nos sozinhos aqui em baixo, em menor número."

"Nós já estamos em desvantagem", lembrou Jasper.

"Vejo vocês em pouco tempo", eu ri, subindo as escadas com Charlie. Eu peguei seu livro de seu quarto e depois o levei para o meu, recostando no sofá com Charlie e seu cobertor no meu peito. "Quer terminar de ler sobre o Ursinho Pooh?" Eu perguntei, segurando o livro para Charlie para ver a capa.

Ele soltou um disparate de pequenas palavras e, em seguida, bateu a mão contra o livro—isso era uma versão boa o suficiente de "sim" para mim.

"Vamos ver... Acho que mamãe parou com o Ursinho Pooh ficando preso na árvore", eu disse, olhando para encontrar a página certa.

Enquanto eu lia, Charlie movia sua cabeça, às vezes olhando para as páginas do livro e, por vezes, olhando para mim. E, ocasionalmente, sua mão encontrava o seu caminho até meus lábios antes que eu pudesse pegá-lo. De acordo com o livro do bebê, ele só estava tentando descobrir como as palavras vinham de minha boca, mas isso não significava que era bom ter dedos de repente, puxando seus lábios.

Demorou quase dois capítulos até seus olhos fecharem, finalmente, ele parou de lutar contra o sono. Coloquei seu cobertor em torno dele um pouco melhor e depois esperei para ver se ele estava completamente adormecido antes de colocá-lo em seu berço. Ele estava acostumado com Bella colocando-o para baixo e quase nunca estava satisfeito com a maneira que eu fazia.

Segurando-o assim, era mais fácil dizer o quanto ele havia crescido ultimamente e eu comecei a me sentir culpado de novo por Bella voltar ao trabalho. Ela queria sentir que estava compartilhando as responsabilidades comigo, mas tudo que eu queria era que ela estivesse aqui com Charlie, curtindo esses momentos com ele. Gostaria apenas de ter que falar com ela sobre isso novamente, e espero que ela possa ser mais receptiva com a idéia, agora que ela não estava chateada com a casa.

**Bella PDV**

"Querido, eu estou em casa," Alice cantarolou enquanto pulou pela porta da frente da casa. "Merda! Edward não está por perto me chamar de 'querida' e me receber de volta", ela fez beicinho.

"Permita-me," Rose riu. Ela limpou a voz e, em seguida abaixou. "Eu já vou descer, Querida."

"É claro que vocês, senhoras tiveram uma boa experiência de compra", Jasper disse, sorrindo para a esposa e irmã.

"Bella não reclamou muito," Alice respondeu enquanto pegou Brandon em seus braços. "Olá, bebezinho. Você sentiu metade da falta do que eu senti de você?", ela perguntou, cobrindo o rosto com beijos.

"Com esse sorriso no rosto, eu diria que sim", Jasper riu.

"Troca", Alice disse, colocando Brando de volta no braço de Jasper e pegando Libby dele. "Oi, querida", ela balbuciou, esfregando o nariz contra o bebê. "Eu comprei-lhe uma coisa hoje."

"Alice, nós concordamos que iríamos esperar até que tenham idade suficiente para perceber que eles estão sendo mimados," Jasper repreendeu.

"Mas, Jazz, isso era um a faixa de cabelo para bebê. É cor de rosa e tem babados e um lacinho branco", ela respondeu, colocando o inferior para fora tanto quanto podia. "Ela vai ser a menina mais bonita que qualquer pai já viu."

"Tudo bem", ele suspirou em derrota. "Você pelo menos conseguiu algo para Brandon também?"

"Duh", Alice respondeu, revirando os olhos. "E você vai gostar muito", disse ela, abrindo sua bolsa. Ela tirou uma bola de beisebol, pequena de pelúcia e entregou-o a seu marido. "Agora você pode começar a treiná-lo para desfrutar de baseball. Ah, e você tem que ensinar-lhe esse truque que você faz. Toda vez que vejo você fazer isso, eu quero pular em você."

"Hum... Eu não acho que deu certo", disse Rose, algumas risadinhas escapando dela.

"Não comigo!" Alice chorou. "Seja qual for menina, ela vai olhar para o meu filho quando estiver na escola."

"Você realmente quer que seus filhos tenham encontros?" Emmett perguntou, olhando chocado. "Você se esqueceu de como você era na escola? Ou as histórias que você já ouviu falar sobre mim?"

"Nem um pouco. E enquanto eu levar Brandon com cautela para não ser um P-O-R-C-O porco, eu nunca vou impedi-lo de encontrar o amor da sua vida", explicou Alice.

"Bem, esta foi mais uma viagem muito interessante na mente da pixie, mas antes que meu cérebro vire totalmente um mingau, alguém pode me dizer onde meu marido está?" Eu perguntei, colocando minhas sacolas na cadeira vazia.

"Ele nos abandonou cerca de meia hora atrás", Emmett respondeu. "Ou Charlie não tirou o seu cochilo ou Edward está se escondendo de nós."

"Se ele é inteligente, definitivamente está se escondendo de vocês", eu ri.

"Hey, Squirt?" Emmett gritou.

Parei na escada e me virei para olhar para ele.

"Morda-me", ele disse com um sorriso enorme, balançando sua bunda para mim.

Eu nem sequer fiz uma pausa para me preocupar sobre como Em iria levar isso, eu só dei as costas tão bem como ele. "Obrigada, mas eu enchi minha cota de mordidas ontem com Edward." O riso da minha família me seguiu todo o caminho até ao segundo andar, e minha própria risada continuou até chegar ao terceiro andar. Eu não queria que a minha voz arruinasse as tentativas de Edward de fazer Charlie dormir, o meu pequeno homem estava exigente sobre quem o colocava para dormir.

Olhei em torno do canto da porta, olhando para o quarto de Charlie e com a expectativa de vê-los na cadeira de balanço. Mas a cadeira e o quarto estavam vazios, então eu fui para o meu quarto. Abri um pequeno pedaço na porta, assim que eu empurrei o resto do caminho aberto e encontrei a cama vazia. Eu estava apenas me preparando para descer e verificar se Edward de alguma forma escapou de casa, quando um pequeno movimento chamou minha atenção.

Eu Entrei no quarto, encontrando Edward dormindo no sofá com Charlie em seu peito e um livro sobre suas pernas. Eu silenciosamente rastejei para cima da cama para que eu pudesse vê-los juntos um pouco. Eles eram tão parecidos em alguns aspectos, e não era apenas pelo cabelo ter a mesma cor e vida selvagem. Eram as pequenas coisas, a maneira como os seus lábios se enrugavam enquanto eles dormiam, ou como quando suspirava em seu sono soltando esse fôlego enorme que fazia o seu peito subir todo o caminho antes de se estabelecer novamente. Charlie definitivamente tinha o sorriso de seu papa—grande e brilhante e fazia todo o caminho seus olhos, mesmo que ele ficasse preso com a minha cor marrom.

Charlie estava irregular durante o sono, movendo suas mãos para cima e esfregando-os contra o seu olho e nariz. O movimento despertou Edward e ele olhou para o nosso bebê, verificando se ele iria se estabelecer ou acordar completamente. Esfregando mais o nariz, Charlie soltou um suspiro e relaxou novamente, fazendo o seu pai ter um sorriso largo.

"Ei, bonitão", eu sussurrei, não querendo acordar o bebê ou assustar Edward.

Ele virou a cabeça na minha direção, me dando uma excelente visão daqueles lindos olhos verdes dele. "Senhorita, você não deveria estar aqui. Minha mulher vai estar em casa a qualquer momento e ela não vai gostar de te encontrar olhando cobiçosamente para o seu marido. "

Eu sorri para a sua provocação e rapidamente pensei em uma resposta. "Isso é muito ruim para ela. Mas, francamente, ela nunca deveria ter deixado você sozinho em primeiro lugar. Um homem bonito como você poderia facilmente ser aproveitado. Um momento, você está colocando seu bebê para dormir e no próximo, você está sendo forçado a comer Twizzlers e assistir 'Como Perder um Homem em 10 Dias'."

Edward bufou, tentando não rir para que ele não acordasse Charlie. "Estou assumindo que esses são os planos de hoje à noite, amor?"

"A primeira parte da noite de qualquer maneira. Alice exigiu uma boa e velha noite de cinema da família. Porém, eu não tenho certeza que ela está ciente de que poder ter duas horas sem interrupções para fraldas, mamadas, ou apenas o clamor geral por a atenção é um pouco de fantasia neste momento."

"Ela vai aprender muito em breve", disse ele, embalando Charlie contra seu peito enquanto ele se levantou. "Deixe-me levá-lo para o seu berço e então eu vou lhe dar as adequadas boas vindas ao lar."

"Prometa", eu perguntei, sorrindo para ele enquanto rodeava a cama.

"Claro", ele respondeu, sorrindo bastante para fazer suas covinhas aparecerem.

Ele deve ter sido realmente animado para manter essa promessa, porque estava de volta ao quarto em poucos minutos, envolvendo um braço em volta de mim e me puxando para baixo na cama com ele.

"Você tem sorte que eu não gritei e acordei o bebê", eu ri, batendo seu ombro.

"Tenho muita sorte de ter você", ele murmurou seus lábios avidamente beijando o meu pescoço.

"Você sentiu minha falta?" Eu o provoquei, como eu enrolava meus dedos em seu cabelo.

Ele assentiu um pouco e cantarolou contra o meu pescoço, fazendo-me vibrar da cabeça aos pés. "Eu sempre sinto sua falta quando não está ao meu lado."

Eu sabia que devia dizer alguma coisa de volta, mas era difícil pensar pelo modo como seus lábios estavam acariciando meu pescoço, enquanto seus dedos deslizaram para cima e para baixo do meu lado descoberto.

"Eu senti sua falta", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Eu te amo", acrescentou escovar os lábios sobre os meus.

"Eu senti sua falta, também," eu disse, finalmente, lembrando como falar. "Eu realmente gosto do jeito que você está mostrando que sentiu saudades."

As coisas entre Edward e eu estavam finalmente normais novamente. Nenhum de nós podia realmente manter nossas mãos para nós mesmo outra vez e estávamos de volta a falar sobre tudo e qualquer coisa quando estávamos juntos, concedendo a maior parte dela Edward me atualizando sobre o que Charlie tinha feito naquele dia, mas o assunto não tinha importância. A única coisa que importava era que eu tinha o meu melhor amigo de volta e Edward tinha a sua. Ele mesmo admitiu que sentiu muito a falta de Charlie depois do nosso fim de semana. Eu estava tão focada em lidar com a casa no caminho certo, que nunca t me ocorreu que tinha esquecido tudo sobre Edward ter um tempo com Charlie. E, claro, desde que ele era Edward, ele não me disse ou mesmo entrou e pediu para cuidar de Charlie. Ele disse que percebeu que eu precisava para ficar com nosso filho e uma vez que ele havia causado a confusão de qualquer jeito, era só o certo. Eu lhe disse que ele estava louco e que ele não deveria fazer isso de novo, e então eu fiz um monte de coisas para compensar isso, como o enviar Edward e Charlie para fora para uma tarde de pai e filho. Edward tinha levado Charlie ao parque para ver os patos e, aparentemente, os meus dois rapazes obtiveram sucesso com esse pedaço de tempo, eu com certeza gostaria de estar indo com eles ao parque no futuro.

"Eu tenho algumas outras idéias sobre como mostrar a você", ele murmurou, os lábios agora no lado oposto do meu pescoço. Maldito seja este homem sexy e suas palavras sedutoras—toda a família estava lá embaixo e não há nenhuma maneira iríamos esquecê-los por tempo suficiente para realmente nos divertir.

Senti sua mão puxando a minha camisa e eu rapidamente o parei, rindo um pouco enquanto deslizei para fora debaixo dele e saiu da cama. "De jeito nenhum, Tutor-boy. Eu não estou tendo a chance de alguém vir nos buscar e termos que parar bem no meio. Vamos descer para que eu possa deliciar vocês com a minha história das compras."

"Diga-me aqui", ele fez beicinho, agarrando a lateral da minha calça jeans e arrastando-me para mais perto da cama.

"Não", eu ri, batendo de brincadeira na sua mão. "Eu vou ter que repetir para Emmett e Jasper, e eu só quero ter que dizer tudo uma vez. Além disso, estou morrendo de fome. Alice só me deu 15 minutos para o almoço e eu nem sequer comecei a me divertir com o jeito que ela continuava a dizer-me para me apressar."

"Posso fazer alguma coisa?" Ele ofereceu enquanto se levantou da cama.

"Não temos qualquer salada de frango que você fez ontem?"

"Acredito que tem. Queijo e maionese?"

"Eu posso fazer isso, Edward. Eu só queria saber se tínhamos salada."

"No entanto, eu quero fazer isso por você. O que você gostaria de beber?"

"Chá gelado, por favor. Ah, e só o queijo. Eu acho que tive muita maionese durante a gravidez."

"Tudo bem", ele riu, abraçando-me contra o seu lado enquanto nós fizemos nosso caminho para baixo.

"Lá está ele! O traidor", Emmett disse, usando mão de Lily para apontar em nossa direção. "Diga a ele, Lily Bear."

"Não, papai. Eu amo o Edward", argumentou, sacudindo a cabeça com cachos.

"Boa menina, Lily Bear," Eu ri, levantando-a e beijando seu rosto.

Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e apertou antes de se afastar e beijar minha bochecha. "Eu amo a Bella."

"Eu também te amo, querida", eu disse, transferindo a ela para meu quadril. "Você se divertiu com seu pai e seus tios?"

Ela balançou a cabeça animadamente. "Eu um monstro. Blocos fizeram boom. E os bebês choraram. Eu desculpa."

"Tudo isso em uma tarde? Você deve estar pronta para uma soneca."

"Não soneca. Eu uma menina grande."

"Mesmo as grandes meninas precisam de uma soneca", disse Rose.

"Não, mamãe. Eu construir", Lily argumentou quando saiu dos meus braços. Ela correu direto para seu canto e começou a empilhar seus blocos.

"Rose, eu acho que você realmente pode ter uma futura arquiteta em suas mãos", Jasper disse. "Ela está brincando com os blocos quase o tempo inteiro."

"Você deveria ter visto sua interpretação de monstro, Rosie," Emmett riu. "Eu estava tão orgulhoso."

"Será que isso realmente fez os bebês chorarem?" Eu perguntei, encolhendo-me no sofá do amor.

"Sim, mas eles pararam rápido", Emmett respondeu.

"Emmett agiu bobo e os bebês estavam imediatamente entretidos", Jasper disse, sorrindo para o meu irmão mais velho.

Emmett sorriu e estufou o peito. "Sim, eu mais uma vez salvei o dia."

"Irmão urso, desde que você foi a pessoa que ensinou a Lily a brincar de monstro, isso não significa que tecnicamente foi sua culpa que os bebês choraram?" Eu perguntei.

Ele veio e se sentou ao meu lado, colocando o braço grande em meus ombros e me puxando contra seu lado. "Permitam-me usar uma expressão nova que aprendi com um filme muito importante... Coloque a sua boca fechada, Squirt."

"Você é tão demente," eu ri, empurrando-o para longe. "E se mover, por favor. Eu estou guardando esse lugar para o meu marido."

"Puxa, você age como se o amasse ou algo assim," Emmett brincou enquanto se levantou, despenteou o meu cabelo antes de voltar a sentar-se com Rose.

"Ou algo assim," eu ri, tentando fazer o meu cabelo voltar para baixo.

"Você disse a Edward sobre a noite de cinema?" Alice disse.

"Sim, eu disse a ele. Nós dois estamos interessados em ver como será", eu disse a ela.

"De novo não", Alice suspirou.

"O que há de errado?" Jasper perguntou.

"Bella está convencida de que um filme de duas horas é esperar muito porque os bebês são tão jovens", explicou Alice. "Acho que ela está apenas tentando escapar da noite de cinema."

"E eu acho que quando estivermos com 15 minutos no filme, virá o primeiro choro de bebê, você será forçada a trocar a próxima fralda suja", eu a desafiei.

"Isso soa um pouco como os nossos velhos tempos de jogar verdade ou desafio", Rose deu uma risadinha. "Talvez devêssemos fazer isso em seu lugar."

"Eu não acho que muitos de nossos desafios seriam adequados para as crianças", Jasper respondeu, olhando diretamente para Emmett.

"Ei, não olhe para mim," Em bufou. "Você é o maldito que corre pelado."

"Na verdade, Lily assumiu essa função", Edward disse enquanto entrou na sala com a minha comida.

"Não," Em rosnou. "Sentamos por um tempo e tivemos uma longa conversa sobre o porquê de ela nunca, nunca, nunca poderá fazê-lo novamente."

"Quer relaxar?" Rose riu, empurrando o ombro de Em. "Ela é apenas uma criança e o médico disse que é perfeitamente natural para ela querer tentar agora que ela está sem fraldas."

"Em, você não era uma criança que corria pelada?" Eu perguntei, aconchegando contra Edward, esse era o melhor lugar da casa inteira na minha opinião. "Eu poderia ter jurado que havia na metade do álbum uma foto dedicada ao seu bumbum nu", acrescentei.

"Eu sou um cara", ele encolheu os ombros.

"Oh, não comece com isso de caras podem fazer isso, mas as meninas não podem, Emmett Swan:" Eu avisei. "Você sabe que eu odeio essas coisas de padrão."

"Jasper, me diga sobre isso", disse Em, virando-se para ele. "Se Brandon e Libby decidirem correr nua pela casa, quem vai fazer você rir e quem vai fazer você pegar um cobertor para cobrir?"

"Por que os meus bebês estão correndo nus por aí?" Alice perguntou.

"Porque é uma fase que todos os bebês passam", Rose respondeu. "Eles gostam especialmente de experimentá-lo logo após a hora do banho."

"Eu não acho que os meus vão ter vontade. Acho que eles vão ser felizes em colocar seus pequenos robes fofos", disse Alice.

Todos nós apenas nos entreolhamos por um momento antes de começarmos a rir.

"Você sabe, há três anos, se estivéssemos sentados assim, teríamos falado sobre onde ir dançar, ou que banda estava vindo para a cidade. Sinto um pouco de falta disso, mas eu gosto desta conversa também", disse Alice. "Nós mudamos muito e crescemos, e mas ainda estamos fazendo isso juntos e compartilhando uns com os outros."

"Pensamentos profundos da pixie", Emmett brincou, piscando para ela. "E eu aqui achando que iríamos passar a noite ouvindo histórias de suas compras de hoje."

"O que me lembra..." Alice cantarolou enquanto começou a contar minuto a minuto de nossa viagem através de três lojas de móveis e duas lojas de bebês. Ela estava ainda estava forte contando quando Esme e Carlisle voltaram para casa, então Esme exigiu que todos ficassem para o jantar e ela pediu pizza. Todos nos sentamos na sala de estar juntos, ouvindo Alice e passando os bebês ao redor da sala. Este era exatamente o tipo de memória que eu queria que Charlie fosse capaz de ter de sua família... todo mundo feliz, saudável e vivo.

E eu percebi desde que nunca tinha realmente pedido para todos muito em toda a minha vida, que os poderes pudessem me dar 'uma sólida', como Emmett chamou. Era tempo para a família Cullen começar a ter bons momentos novamente, e com o Natal que Rose e eu tínhamos planejado, não havia dúvida em minha mente que todos teriam um Feliz Natal.

* * *

**Esses bebês vontade de abraçar muito *aperta* Bella não está chata nesse capítulo *palmas* Nossa ela conseguiu ficar insuportável em NPH não é? Estava falando com uma amiga ontem sobre isso, ela não era assim em PEDV.. enfim...**

**Três capítulos para o final da fic, e eu ja estou traduzindo os que falta para deixar pronto. Vamos comentar gente jaja não vai ter mais fic =(**

**Vou sentir falta desse Edward... aiiin ):**

**Beijos**

xx


	54. Véspera de Natal: Edward

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 53 - Véspera de Natal **

**Edward PDV**

A Véspera de Natal começou da maneira habitual, com café da manhã com panquecas da minha mãe, e toda a família sentada ao redor da mesa. As diferenças eram sutis, mas incrível tudo era da mesma forma: Charlie estava no meu colo este ano, onde no ano passado ele tinha sido apenas uma pequena coisa dentro do corpo de Bella; Lily estava falando deste ano, entretendo-nos a todos com sua história sobre a visita ao Papai Noel ontem , e Jasper e Alice, cada um tinha um bebê em seus braços, enquanto que no ano passado, eles estavam preocupados se não poderiam ter seus próprios filhos.

"Papai, ele quer mais panqueca", Bella riu.

Olhei para meu filho, vendo a pequena mão abrir e fechar enquanto ele tentava chegar ao meu prato. "Bella, ele ainda tem alguns em sua boca."

"Não diga pra mim, diga a ele", ela riu, tentando limpar um pouco de calda de sua bochecha.

Charlie bufou para ela, empurrando as mãos de distância. Ele amava a hora do banho, mas ele não se importa realmente em ser limpo com lenços durante o dia.

"É Natal, Eddie. Dê ao pequeno homem o que ele quer", Emmett disse fazendo uma cara de pateta para Charlie.

Meu filho riu alto para o tio bobo, fazendo todos à sua volta rir.

"Eu lhe contei que Angela e Ben ligaram essa manhã?" Bella perguntou como ela entregou a Charlie seu novo copo. No entanto ele só pegava quando ele estava comendo alimentos reais. Qualquer outro momento, ele queria a sua mãe ou a mamadeira. E com esse dente novo aparecendo, ele estava recebendo a mamadeira com muito mais freqüência.

"Onde eles estão agora?" Emmett perguntou. "Eu sinto que eu preciso para jogar 'Onde está Wally' sempre que falamos sobre eles."

"Eles estão em Londres agora. Angela adora e diz que se ela pudesse escolher por si mesma seria nomeada para lá para ter passado os últimos 2 anos", Bella respondeu. "E, claro, ela diz que estamos todos bem-vindos a visitá-los, se decidirmos ampliar nossos horizontes."

"O que Ben acha?" Rose perguntou.

"Ele é um pouco nostálgico, mas quer ficar com ela, então ele está lidando com isso", explicou Bella. "Ele estava muito chateado em perder o café da manhã com panquecas desta manhã. Ele me fez prometer que comeria um de chocolate em sua honra."

"É bom que eles estejam experimentando o mundo," disse minha mãe. "Eu teria gostado de viajar para o exterior na sua idade, não que eu mudaria o fato de que me tornei mãe."

"Nós ainda podemos viajar, Esme," meu pai disse a ela. "Eu tenho mais de dias suficientes para tirar. Por que eu não tomo um mês de folga na primavera e nós vamos viajar? Podemos ir a qualquer lugar que você deseja. Paris, Roma, Toscana, Monte Carlo. Me dê um nome e eu vou levar você lá."

"Oh, Carlisle!" Minha mãe gritou, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e abraçando-o firmemente.

"Uau, isso foi muito estilo-Alice," Emmett riu.

"Hey, não provoque durante o café da manhã," Alice avisou.

"Já decidimos o que estamos fazendo com os bebês amanhã quando o Papai e Mamãe Noel estiverem fora para os presentes?" Bella perguntou.

"Vovô e Vovó passaram muitos anos entregando presentes, por isso este ano, vamos levar os pequeninos até o escritório de Carlisle e deixar nossos filhos adoráveis lidar com as coisas enquanto nós estragamos nosso netos" minha mãe respondeu, sorrindo largamente.

"Isso não soa divertido pequeno homem?" Bella murmurou enquanto beijou a mão de Charlie. "Você vai começar a sair com os avós e todos os seus primos."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele está mais preocupado em pegar mais panqueca", Rose riu como Charlie tentou chegar no meu prato novamente.

"Ele é comeu mais disto do que Edward", Emmett disse com um sorriso. "O que há de errado, Eddie? Ainda triste com o Volvo?"

"Não começa," Bella o advertiu. "Você sabe que ele tinha esse carro por um longo tempo."

"Eu não entendo qual é o grande problema. Era um carro, o motor morreu, fim da história. Você sai e compra um novo, e o problema está resolvido ", Emmett disse.

"Só porque você considera o seu jipe para ser facilmente substituível, não significa todo mundo se sente o mesmo sobre o seu veículo", Rose disse a ele. "Se o meu conversível—Deus me livre—morresse, eu não estaria com pressa para substituí-lo."

"Você nem sequer dirige a coisa," Emmett argumentou. "Você está sempre na van com Lily."

"Não importa. Ainda é o _meu_carro", respondeu ela. "Seria triste se eu perdesse."

"Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?" Eu perguntei, fazendo o meu melhor para não ficar irritado com Emmett. Eu não estava pronto para ser provocado sobre o meu carro.

Eu estava dirigindo para casa da faculdade, o último dia de aulas desse semestre, e a meio caminho de casa, acabou morrendo. Não houve aviso, nada de errado... ele simplesmente parou. O motor desligou e eu consegui chegar ao outro lado da estrada sem ter um acidente. Eu verifiquei sob o capô, mas não conseguiu encontrar um problema. Eu passei cerca de 15 minutos tentando fazê-lo ligar antes de simplesmente desistir e chamar Bella para vir e me pegar. Rosalie estava na casa com Lily, então veio junto, esperando que fosse algo simples. Mas depois de 20 minutos examinando e nada acontecendo, eu soube que meu carro parou de vez. Eu o reboquei para uma loja recomendada por Rose, e eles ainda estavam tentando descobrir exatamente o que estava errado com ele.

"Você sabe, eu estava pensando sobre a coisa do carro," Bella disse enquanto pegou o Charlie de mim. "Eu pensei que seria uma boa idéia se você tomasse o Volvo que você comprou de mim, e então eu posso ter uma van como Rose. Eu nunca vou dirigir o carro do jeito que está destinado a ser conduzido, e vai ser mais fácil de transportar Charlie e todas as coisas para a nossa casa com uma van de qualquer maneira."

Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava brincando ou não. Claro, eu ainda sinto falta do meu carro, mas o dela era um modelo mais novo dele e eu já adorava conduzi-lo. Mas eu não queria que ela sentisse como se tivesse que desistir de seu carro se ela realmente gostava dele.

"Bella, só porque você é uma mãe agora não significa que você tem que dirigir uma van. Se você ama o seu carro, então você tem que mantê-lo"eu ofereci.

"O único veículo que eu estava sempre ligada era a minha caminhonete e o bebê morreu há muito tempo", respondeu ela.

"Olhe para o seu rosto," Emmett riu. "Bells, você não precisa mesmo de Papai Noel para lhe dar qualquer outra coisa."

"Então você gosta de minha idéia?" Bella perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Eu amo a sua idéia:" Eu disse, abraçando-a fortemente.

"Paaaa!" Charlie gritou, puxando a minha camisa.

"Eu também te amo, homenzinho," eu ri, beijando seu rosto e fazendo-o rir. Eu tentei afastar, mas ele tinha os dedos bem presos na minha camisa, então Bella tinha que me deixar pegá-lo novamente. Ele ficou na minha perna, segurando firmemente a minha camisa e ombro enquanto eu segurava as suas costas e cintura. Acho que ele queria tentar beijar o meu rosto, mas ele acabou batendo cabeça na minha em vez disso, fazendo-nos rir.

"Bem, se Bella e Rose têm vans, eu quero uma também", Alice anunciou. "Um preto com as portas que automaticamente deslizam para fora", acrescentou ela, olhando diretamente para Jasper.

"Só se isso significa que eu vou dirigir o Porsche", ele disse a ela.

"Eu acho que posso concordar com isso", ela riu, abraçando o pescoço. "Mas eu ainda vou dirigi-lo quando for somente as meninas."

"Olhe para Charlie dentro do ritmo", Emmett disse, rindo um pouco. "Como é a sensação de ter sua cabeça usada como um tambor, Edward?"

"Enquanto ele não estiver puxando o meu cabelo, estou bem", eu disse, tentando manter os pés de Charlie na minha perna e não em algum lugar muito mais sensível.

"Ele deve ter dormido bem na noite passada", minha mãe disse. "Ele está muito ativo essa manhã."

"Ele foi para a cama cerca de meia hora cedo e dormiu durante todo o tempo," Bella disse a ela. "Ele não é mais uma coruja da noite."

"Sim, agora ele está começando a mostrar alguns dos traços de sua tia Alice", Emmett brincou, sorrindo para Alice.

"Eu o acho mais parecido com o Tio Emmett," Alice respondeu. "Você é a pessoa que iria achar divertido fazer da cabeça de uma pessoa um conjunto de tambores."

"Sim, eu iria", ele concordou com uma risada.

"Olhe!" Bella gritou, apontando para as janelas da sala de jantar. "Está finalmente nevando! Edward temos que levar Charlie lá fora para vê-lo. "

"Você não quer terminar seu café da manhã?" Eu perguntei como ela pegou Charlie de mim.

"As panquecas são fáceis o suficiente para se fazer, mas a neve está chegando sobre nós", ela respondeu, já puxando as coisas para fora do armário de casacos.

"Vamos olhar um pouco de neve, então," Emmett disse, levando Lily fora de sua cadeira alta.

"Frosty, o boneco de neve*****, papai?" Lily perguntou enquanto nos juntamos a Bella no armário de casacos.

_*****__**Frosty,**__**o**__**boneco**__**de**__**neve:**_ _é__uma__canção__popular__escrita__por__Walter__"Jack"__Rollins__e__Nelson__Steve.__Em__1950,__a__Little__Golden__Books__publicou__o__Frosty,__Boneco__de__Neve__como__um__livro__infantil,__adaptado__por__Annie__North__Bedford__e__ilustrado__por__Corinne__Malvern._

"Ainda não, princesa. A neve tem que acumular no chão primeiro", disse a ela.

Uma vez que estávamos todos empacotados com a exceção de Alice e Jasper já que os gêmeos estavam quase dormindo, fomos até a cozinha e saímos pela porta dos fundos. Bella tinha Charlie em seus braços enquanto Rose levava Lily.

"Olha, Charlie! O que é isso?" Bella perguntou, ajudando-o a esticar sua mão para fora e pegar um floco de neve.

Ele só olhou para sua mão enluvada antes de olhar para mim. "Paaaaaa."

"Floco de neve, homenzinho," eu disse, mostrando-lhe as pequenas em minha luva.

Ele olhou para cima e seu capuz caiu para trás apenas o suficiente para um floco de neve pousar em seu nariz. Ele piscou algumas vezes, parecendo que ia chorar.

"É apenas neve," Bella murmurou, segurando-o perto. "Está tudo bem."

Um par de flocos de neve caíram sobre o capuz que ela usava e Charlie só olhou, tentando descobrir o que fazer com isso.

"Neve!" Lily gritou enquanto dançava em torno de nós, segurando seus braços para fora.

"Você vai ficar tonta e cair, Lily Bear," Rose alertou.

"Tarde demais", Emmett riu enquanto o quintal encheu com as risadas de Lily.

"Carlisle, você deve ir e pegar a câmera", disse minha mãe. "Rápido."

"Eu já volto", ele prometeu, beijando a bochecha e depois correndo os degraus de volta.

A neve começou a cair um pouco mais forte e agora o suficiente para cobrir os ombros em nossos casacos. Charlie ainda estava tentando entender essa coisa de neve, e ele apontou e fez barulhos.

"Ainda é só neve, homenzinho. Isso some rápido," Bella disse, provando suas palavras para escovar a neve do meu ombro. "Agora o papai tem um ombro cinza e o outro branco."

"Maaaa", gritou, inclinando-se para mim. Bella trouxe um pouco mais perto e ele bateu no meu ombro, tentando empurrar a neve do caminho como Bella tinha feito.

"Acho que ele está preocupado que a neve está atacando você de alguma maneira," Bella riu.

"Eu meu cabelo de neve", disse Lily, tentando puxar o chapéu.

"Oh, não", Rose disse a ela. "Você deixa esse chapéu ai ou vamos entrar."

"Mamãe, cabelos de neve," Lily fez beicinho.

"Não, senhora. Você não vai ficar com a cabeça molhada e então vai ficar doente. "

"Papai cabelos de neve," Lily argumentou, apontando para Emmett.

"Papai não tem um chapéu aqui, ou ele estaria usando um", Emmett disse a ela. "Ouça sua mãe e fique com isso."

Lily fez beicinho por apenas alguns segundos antes de esquecer tudo sobre cabelos de neve. "Frosty", ela perguntou esperançosamente.

"Precisa de mais neve, princesa. Talvez esta tarde", disse ele. "Quer sacudir a neve da árvore?", Perguntou ele.

Ela imediatamente começou a saltar para cima e para baixo e bater palmas. Emmett a levantou com facilidade, fazendo barulhos de avião enquanto ele a baixou e levantou, deixando-a fingir que estava voando.

"Não a deixe tonta, por favor", implorou Rose. "Ela acabou de comer e eu realmente não acho que nenhum de nós quer vê-lo reaparecer."

"Ok," Emmett riu, colocando Lily sobre seus ombros grandes. "Pegue aquele ramo acima de nossas cabeças e sacode, Lily Bear."

"Por quê?", Perguntou ela.

"Porque isso vai fazer a neve cair do ramo e em nós", explicou.

"Papai muita neve na árvore", respondeu ela.

"Você pode deixá-lo se você quiser", ele ofereceu.

"Não, eu sacudo", disse ela, atingindo e puxando o galho. A neve caiu das agulhas de pinheiro e choveu sobre Lily e Emmett, fazendo-a rir.

"Isso vai ser um grande filme," meu pai disse, tendo retornado em algum momento com a câmera.

"Certo, junto com Charlie oferecendo seus flocos de neve a Bella," minha mãe riu.

Olhei para Bella, encontrando-a fingindo comer os flocos de neve da mão de Charlie. Ele ria e puxava a mão dele, apenas para colocá-lo de volta para ela roer novamente.

Minha mãe colocou os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou com força. "Este vai ser o nosso melhor Natal, Edward. Temos todos esses bebês maravilhosos em casa e todos estão saudáveis e felizes."

"Bella e eu certamente não teríamos feito tudo isso por meio destes últimos cinco meses sem toda a ajuda sua e do papai."

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que não é verdade. Poderia ter levado mais tempo de ambos, e teria havido muitas discussões devido ao temperamento que ambos possuem, mas vocês eventualmente teriam encontrado o caminho de volta. Quando você ama alguém tão profundamente como você ama a Bella, ou eu amo o seu pai, é impossível não fazer todo o possível para voltar ao caminho."

"Eu vou sentir sua falta. Vai ser tão estranho não vê-los todos os dias."

"Para mim também, filho. Mas esta é apenas uma parte necessária da vida. E eu consegui mantê-lo durante os últimos 24 anos, então não posso reclamar. Meus passarinhos estão saindo da gaiola, mas eles continuam a ser os meus bebês."

"Mãe, eu realmente te amo, mas às vezes, você é muito brega, até mesmo para mim."

"Cale-se, Edward Anthony", ela riu, batendo no meu braço levemente.

"Cullen, é melhor você não estar dando a sua mãe nenhum problema", Bella disse sorrindo para mim. "Charlie e eu vamos ter que te colocar na linha."

"Hey, eu quero uma volta com ele na neve", eu disse, correndo para a frente e pegando Charlie de Bella. Ele riu com o movimento rápido, tentando agarrar qualquer parte do meu rosto que poderia alcançar. Eu levantei-o acima da minha cabeça e então rapidamente o desci, deixando Charlie sentir como se estivesse caindo sem realmente fazê-lo. Ele riu alto, enquanto as pernas chutavam um pouco.

"Tenha cuidado", Bella disse, mordendo o lábio. Ela estava ficando muito melhor sobre isso, mas brincar com Charlie ainda parecia áspero e perigoso para ela.

"Ele está em boas mãos" Eu garanti a ela, levantando-o e soltando-o novamente.

"Eu sei, mas ele ainda parece tão pequeno quando você joga com ele desse jeito."

Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse, assim que eu trouxe Charlie para baixo pela última vez, o arrumei de modo que ele estava sentado no meu braço e de frente para Bella e a família. "Há neve suficiente para uma bola de neve pequena. Por que você não faz uma para o homenzinho?", Sugeri.

"E, então, ensiná-lo a jogar no seu tio Emmett," Bella riu enquanto se abaixou.

"Eu ouvi isso Squirt", Emmett respondeu.

"Bom! Não vai ser um choque", ela disse a ele, sorrindo. "No entanto não jogue no meu filho. Se ele receber qualquer bola de neve sobre ele, você vai ter problemas enormes."

Emmett bufou e revirou os olhos para ela. "Bella, eu sou um bobão, e não um idiota. Eu sei que não devo jogar nada em um bebê de cinco meses."

"Apenas para ter certeza", ela disse, enquanto se levantou com a sua miniatura de bola de neve. "Olha, Charlie", ela balbuciou, colocando a bola dentro de sua mão enluvada.

"Paaaa?", ele disse, soando como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta.

"Bola de Neve", ela disse ele. "É divertido para jogar. Olha!" Ela pegou a bola de volta, certificando-se de Charlie estar observando, e depois lançou-o em Emmett. Ele bateu no alto das suas costas, respingando em todo o seu casaco.

Charlie estava tão animado que não poderia mesmo fazer qualquer som. Ele apenas moveu seus braços e pernas descontroladamente, respirando rapidamente.

"Acho que ele adorou isso", minha mãe riu, colocando uma bola de neve nova nas mãos de Charlie.

Ele olhou para ela por alguns segundos antes de ficar animado novamente. Ele deixou cair de sua mão e bateu no chão, perto dos meus pés. Eu inclinei para a frente para que ele pudesse ver a bagunça. "Uh, oh," eu disse. Ele virou a cabeça, sorrindo para mim.

Bella riu de sua expressão enquanto se inclinou e beijou seu rosto. "Oh, wow. Eu acho que é neve suficiente", disse ela. "Seu rosto está muito frio e eu não quero correr o risco dele ficar doente de novo."

"Então, vamos entrar. Vamos tirá-lo desses casacos e aquecê-lo com seu cobertor," eu respondi, já me movendo em direção a casa com ele.

"Nós estaremos bem atrás de você", Rose gritou. "Ela tem dois minutos e então vai entrar."

"Um, Mamãe", Lily gritou. Ela estava tentando aprender seus números, mas ainda não havia dominado o que os números significavam.

"Claro" Rose deu uma risadinha.

Nós colocamos todos os nossos casacos atrás da porta para que não deixássemos um rastro de água pela casa e depois fomos para a sala para encontrar o cobertor de Charlie. Alice e Jasper estavam conversando em voz baixa no sofá do amor com os gêmeos dormindo bem próximo a eles no cercadinho.

"Cansado da neve tão cedo," Alice perguntou, balançando as mãos pedindo para pegar seu sobrinho em silêncio.

"De jeito nenhum, mas está um pouco frio para um bebê", respondi, colocando Charlie em seu colo.

"Olá, homenzinho. O que você achou da neve?", Ela balbuciou, esfregando o nariz contra o dele.

"Ele não estava realmente certo sobre isso", Bella disse, entregando seu cobertor e chupeta para Alice. "Ele parecia que estava preocupado com a neve prejudicando. Mas ele gostou de me observar jogar uma bola de neve em Emmett."

"A melhor parte da temporada de férias," Jasper riu.

"Bem, uma vez que ele está em casa, por que vocês não saem e brincam um pouco com Emmett?" Alice ofereceu.

"E Lily ainda tem mais um minuto antes de entrar," eu adicionei. "Tenho certeza que ela adoraria ver o tio Jazz bater em seu pai com uma grande bola de neve".

"Eu tenho certeza", disse animado, beijando a bochecha de Alice e depois sair correndo da sala.

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam", Bella riu, balançando a cabeça na partida rápida de Jasper.

Eu passei meus braços em volta dela, puxando-a contra meu peito e apertando levemente. "Felizmente para nós, eles parecem ser as coisas que gostamos, assim como eles são."

"Como ter meu próprio Tutor-boy", ela riu, se afastando e batendo na minha bochecha.

"Existe realmente algo que eu possa fazer para que você pare de me chamar?" Eu perguntei, balançando-a um pouco.

"Bem... Na verdade, não", ela riu. "Eu adoro o seu apelido."

"Mas eu nem sou mais o seu tutor", eu apontei.

"Claro que você é Edward", disse ela, virando-se para mim. "Você me ensina a cada dia a amar melhor."

Eu sorri e abaixei a cabeça, beijando seus lábios suavemente. "Trapaceira."

"Aprendi assistindo você", ela riu.

"E se eu disser que é tudo que eu quero para o Natal?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu vou dizer que isso é muito ruim porque eu já comprei seu presente".

"Eu pensei que não estávamos dando presentes por causa da casa."

"Não, eu disse que não estava autorizado a comprar-me um presente. Mas enquanto eu estava fora pegando as poucas coisas que escolhemos para Charlie, eu encontrei algo para você. "

"Alguma dica?"

"Nenhuma", ela disse, sorrindo largamente.

"Só uma?" Eu implorei.

Ela fingiu pensar por um segundo antes de responder. "Você vai gostar."

"Isso não é muito uma dica, pois eu sempre gosto dos presentes que recebo de você, amor."

"Desculpe, Tutor-boy. Você só vai ter que ficar curioso até amanhã de manhã", ela respondeu.

Sim! A provocadora Bella brincalhona estava definitivamente de volta. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

O resto da noite de Natal foi gasto assistindo filmes de feriado com a família e brincando com as crianças. Uma vez que do lado fora estava completamente escuro, meu pai desligou todas as luzes e acendeu a árvore de Natal, tanto para o deleite de Lily e de Charlie. Ele não parecia como se estivesse cem por cento certo do que estava olhando, mas ele amava as luzes.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Rose se virou em uma das lâmpadas pequenas, segurando uma grande caixa em suas mãos. "É hora de apresentar os novos enfeites", ela disse feliz, sentando na beira do sofá e equilibrando a caixa em seus joelhos. "Bella e eu levamos o nosso tempo com isso e realmente acho que todos ficarão satisfeitos com os seus enfeites de novo. Bells, você quer as honras?"

"Claro", ela disse, emocionada, passando Charlie para mim. "Desde que Carlisle e Esme tem feito muito para ajudar a todos nós este ano, eu quero dar-lhes os seus enfeites primeiro." Rose mexeu na caixa e entregou algo grande para Bella, embrulhado em papel de seda rosa. "Esme, este é seu", anunciou Bella, colocando-o nas mãos de minha mãe. "É muito semelhante ao que você já tem, mas pensei que você estaria bem com isso."

Minha mãe sorriu quando ela puxou o papel para revelar seu enfeite. Era uma árvore de prata grande nos ramos estavam gravados com todos os nossos nomes, incluindo os mais novos membros da família.

"Nós sabemos que você tem a uma pequena com apenas Carlisle, Alice, Edward, e você, então pensamos que era hora de uma atualização", disse Rose. "Você gostou?"

"Minhas doces, doces meninas", minha mãe suspirou enquanto abraçou Bella firmemente. "Eu amei isso minhas queridas. Muito obrigada", ela acrescentou, beijando rosto de Rose.

"Estou impressionada", Alice isso. "Isso foi definitivamente um grande enfeite, mas não pense por um segundo eu estou permanentemente abandonando meu dever de caçar enfeites."

"Nós não sonharíamos com isso", Rose deu uma risadinha.

"É a vez de Carlisle", Bella anunciou, puxando outro enfeite embrulhado na caixa. "Rose encontrou e assim que ela mostrou para mim, compramos para você."

Meu pai puxou o papel de seda vermelha e tirou o seu presente, um sorriso enorme enchendo seu rosto. "Perfeito, meninas. Completamente perfeito", ele lhes disse. Seu enfeite era um avô sentado em uma cadeira de balanço com uma menina e um menino no colo e um livro em suas mãos, e sentado a seus pés eram outra menina e um menino olhando para o avô.

"As cores do cabelo e as idades não são exatamente certas, mas há quatro deles," Bella disse.

"É perfeita do jeito que é", respondeu meu pai, pendurando seu enfeite perto do topo da árvore.

"Posso ser a próximo? Por favor?" Alice implorou.

"Claro", Rose deu uma risadinha. "Eu disse que ela não iria durar muito."

"Eu nunca argumentei," Bella riu. "Agora, Alice, você quer seu enfeite primeiro? Ou Brandon e Libby?"

"Ooh, escolhas difíceis," Alice disse, franzindo um pouco à testa. "Mas estes são os meus bebês, assim que eu quero ver os deles primeiro."

Rose entregou uma caixa retangular a Bella e ela passou para Alice. "Nós realmente esperamos que você goste deles."

Alice gritou enquanto rasgou na caixa, fazendo o resto de nós rir. Ela puxou papel de seda branco e, em seguida, apenas ficou lá, sorrindo para a caixa com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Alice, querida, você está bem?" Rose perguntou, estendendo a mão e colocando no joelho da minha irmã.

Alice assentiu e sorriu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. "É tão perfeito."

"O que os gêmeos ganharam querida?", Minha mãe perguntou.

Sorriso de Alice aumentou enquanto ela cuidadosamente levantou um dos enfeites pela fita vermelha presa a ele. "Bolas com sinos com seus nomes completos e 'O Primeiro Natal do Bebê' gravado neles. Eles são como os sinos do meu filme favorito, Expresso Polar." Ela se levantou do sofá e atacou Rose e Bella com seus abraços, agradecendo-lhes mais e mais.

"Pronto para o seu próprio enfeite agora?" Bella perguntou quando Alice retornou ao seu lugar ao lado de Jasper.

"Por favor", Alice riu.

"Temos esse para fazer você rir, assim que seja uma esportiva sobre isso", alertou Rose enquanto passava o enfeite embrulhado para Alice.

Minha irmã retirou o papel amarelo de seu enfeite e imediatamente caiu em um ataque de risos. Jasper teve que pegar dela para evitar que caísse.

"O que é isso?" Emmett perguntou.

Jasper riu enquanto olhava o enfeite. "Um saco de fraldas. Ele diz: "Para a Diva das Compras de Saco de Fraldas, Feliz Natal para à Mãe de Libby & Brandon."

"Saco de Fraldas", Emmett bufou. "Isso é definitivamente seu pixie."

"Hey, eu troquei durante a noite de filme," Alice fussed.

"Sim, mas que eram fraldas de uma menina e quase não tinha nada nele", Emmett respondeu. "Tanto quanto eu sei, você ainda não trocou nenhuma."

"Certo, porque você trocou muitos", ela bufou.

"Eu fiz, na verdade. É a punição favorita de Rosie para mim quando eu a irrito", ele riu.

"Então você tem trocado muito", eu ri.

"Ok, antes que vocês se empolguem com a conversa sobre fraldas, é a vez de Edward," Rose anunciou. "Na verdade, tivemos algo muito diferente em mente para você, mas as circunstâncias mudaram e nós sentimos essa seria muito melhor para você."

Bella me deu uma caixa retangular, mordendo o lábio. "Eu realmente espero que goste", ela disse suavemente enquanto pegou Charlie.

"Tenho certeza de que vou", respondi, sorrindo para ela. Eu puxei a parte de cima e encontrei uma grande chefe prata. Gravado em toda a chave estavam as palavras "Nosso Primeiro Lar: Edward, Bella e Charlie Cullen". "Senhoras, outra escolha perfeita", eu lhes disse.

"Vire", Bella pediu, sorrindo, agora que ela tinha certeza de que eu gostei.

Fiz como ela disse, encontrando uma outra gravação. "Por tudo o que você faz por nós, nós te amamos e agradecemos Tutor-boy". Eu só pude bufar pelas palavras.

"O quê?" Bella perguntou. Como ela conseguia parecer tão inocente com um sorriso tão diabólico nos lábios estava além de mim.

"Você está comprometida e determinada a se certificar de que o apelido seja permanente, não é?"

"Claro", ela riu, inclinando-se e beijando-me. "Agora pegue o seu filho de volta para que possamos dar o resto deles."

Eu roubei um beijo e depois peguei Charlie, levando-o até a árvore para que ele pudesse me ver pendurar o enfeite.

"Lily é a próxima?" Bella perguntou Rose.

"Sim, ela tem que ir para a cama cedo", Rose respondeu. "Lily Bear, quero ver seu novo enfeite?"

"Onde?" Lily perguntou, abandonando seus blocos e correndo para o sofá.

"Puxe o papel", Rose instruiu, segurando o enfeite em sua mão.

Lily sorriu enquanto arrancou no papel rosa. A reação dela foi em algum lugar entre um chiado e um grito enquanto ela começou a pular para cima e para baixo. "Um cachorrinho, mamãe. Cachorrinho para a árvore!"

"Vá para o papai ajudá-la a colocar nela", Rose disse, entregando o enfeite para Emmett.

"Au, au", Lily gritou, levantando os braços para Emmett pegá-la.

Ele riu para ela enquanto a pegou, beijando seu rosto antes de trazê-la para a árvore. "Onde você quer por?"

"Ao lado do vovô", ela disse, apontando para o enfeite do meu pai.

"É a vez de Charlie," Bella disse, emocionada enquanto se aproximou com o enfeite escondida em suas mãos.

"Nada de embrulho para ele?" Eu perguntei.

"Lembra de Lily tentando comê-lo na sua idade?", Respondeu ela.

"Bom ponto," Eu ri. "Charlie, pronto para ver o que a mamãe tem para você?"

Bella levantou a mão para cima para revelar um pequeno urso azul, muito parecido com o do meu primeiro Natal. "Olha, homenzinho! É como o do seu papai. Não é legal? "

Ele bocejou e virou o rosto, esfregando-o contra a minha camisa.

"Acho que ele está ficando cansado, mamãe", eu disse, começando a esfregar as costas para ele.

"Sim, hora de dormir para os bebês assim que tivermos acabado," Bella disse que ela pendurou o enfeite na árvore.

"É a minha vez?" Emmett perguntou esperançosamente.

"Claro", Rose deu uma risadinha.

"Em, seu enfeite é extra especial este ano, porque Lily Bear ajudou a fazer isso pra você," Bella disse a ele.

"É verdade, princesa?", Ele questionou, pegando o enfeite embrulhado das mãos de Lily.

"Papai, eu fiz bonito para você", ela confirmou, balançando a cabeça e fazendo seus cachos voarem.

"Aposto que você fez", disse ele, inclinando-se e beijando seu pequeno rosto.

Ele endireitou-se e fez um grande show de desembrulhar o papel de seda vermelho, fazendo Lily rir e revelou seu enfeite em forma de capacete de futebol americano. Foi pintado de marrom com brilhos dourados, e a escrita de Rose eram as palavras "Feliz Natal, papai. Com amor, Lily ".

"O melhor de todos", disse ele, pegando Lily e abraçando-a com firmeza. "Eu te amo tanto, menina."

Lily se afastou do abraço e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios. "Amo você, papai."

Um coro de "aww" das senhoras irrompeu em nossa família e Lily deu uma risadinha enquanto colocou o rosto sob o queixo de Emmett, corando um pouco. Ela ia definitivamente ser tão bonita como a mãe dela quando for mais velha.

"É a vez de Jasper," Bella disse, enxugando uma lágrima perdida enquanto pegou seu enfeite.

"Obrigado, Bells", ele disse a ela quando pegou o item embrulhado. Ele puxou o papel branco e levantou um enfeite em forma de uma casa. Havia uma placa oval na parte superior que proclamou a casa ter sido "Construída com Amor", e sobre o corpo da casa estavam os nomes de Alice e das crianças, junto com Jasper.

"O que você acha?" Rose perguntou.

Ele se aproximou e envolveu sua irmã em um abraço. "Eu acho que tanto quanto eu amo o que Alice pega para nós, Bella e você fizeram um trabalho incrível de representar o quão especial e maravilhosa o ano passado foi para todos nós."

"Mais dois," Bella disse, soando um pouco nervosa. "Rose, você primeiro."

"Certo", Rose deu uma risadinha. "Estou animada para ver o que você escolheu para mim, Bells".

"Eu tive a ajuda de Emmett e ele me garantiu que iria encontrar algo bonito e engraçado", ela respondeu. "Então, se você odiar isso, estamos totalmente indo espancá-lo juntas."

"Absolutamente", concordou Rose enquanto afastou do papel de seda. Ela imediatamente começou a rir, balançando a cabeça enquanto olhava entre Emmett e Bella. "Ótimo gente. Muito bom." Ela segurou o enfeite para o resto de nós, mostrando uma moldura circular com uma foto de Esme, Alice, Bella e se abraçando, com as palavras "Esquadrão de Mamães Quentes" estampada acima em um roxo brilhante .

"Sim, Em estava definitivamente envolvido", Jasper riu.

"Ei, é verdade," Emmett deu de ombros. "Nós temos os mais quentes as esposas em todas de Seattle. Na verdade, eu acho—"

"É a vez de Bella," Rose anunciou, cortando Emmett fora antes que ele pudesse realmente começar com qualquer bobagem que tinha em mente. "Agora, Bells, um certo pequeno homem teve seu lado nisso e ambos esperamos que você goste", ela disse enquanto entregou o enfeite embrulhado para Bella.

"Palavras intrigantes," Bella respondeu com um sorriso enquanto começou a tirar o embrulho. "Oh, wow", ela respirou uma vez que o enfeite estava em exibição. Era um disco e no meio tinha uma pequena marca da mão de Charlie. Gravado em torno dos lados estavam às palavras "Feliz Natal para a mamãe do pequeno homem".

"Tudo bem, eu admito," Alice anunciou, quebrando o silêncio. "Rose e Bella foram ótimas com os enfeites de Natal. Mas eu gostaria de salientar que levou duas para me substituir."

"Não há substituição," Bella disse enquanto enxugou as lágrimas e pendurou seu enfeite. "Apenas compartilhamos e ajudamos com a adição à nossa bela árvore."

"O que ela disse," Emmett destacou, envolvendo os braços grandes em torno de Bella enquanto os dois olhavam para a árvore.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram antes que a voz da minha mãe o quebrasse quando ela começou a cantar.

_Tenha um feliz Natalzinho,_

_Deixe que seu coração seja iluminado._

_De agora em diante, nossos problemas ficarão fora de nossas vistas._

Quando ela começou com o verso seguinte, cada membro de nossa família se juntou.

_Tenha um feliz Natalzinho,_

_Deixe a época natalina alegre._

_De agora em diante, nossos problemas estarão bem longe._

_Aqui estamos nós, como nos tempos antigos,_

_Felizes e dourados dias que se foram._

_Velhos amigos que são queridos para nós,_

_Reunidos junto a nós uma vez mais._

_Através dos anos, nós todos temos estado juntos,_

_Se os santos assim permitem._

_Pendure uma estrela brilhante sobre o galho mais alto_

_E tenha um feliz Natalzinho agora._

* * *

**Fofo demais essa Véspera de Natal. E o Charlie com a Neve? Esse menino é muito fofo!**

**Mais dois e fim... então comentem pleaseeeee!**

**Beijos e até **

**xx_  
_**


	55. O Natal dos Cullen: Edward&Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo 54 – O Natal dos Cullen**

**Edward PDV**

Depois de dizer boa noite a todos, Bella e eu fomos lá em cima para colocar um Charlie dormindo em seu quarto, enquanto Lily conseguia dos pais dela a promessa de uma história na cama logo atrás de nós. As crianças e suas mães iam para a cama, enquanto Emmett, Jasper, e eu estávamos voltando para nos certificar de que o Papai Noel visitou hoje à noite.

"Tem certeza que você não quer que eu fique com você?" Bella perguntou ao bocejar enquanto se arrastou para a cama.

"Eu aprecio o pensamento, mas você está cansada e precisa descansar", respondi, aconchegando os cobertores ao redor dela.

"Não deixe Em falar muito alto e acordar os bebês", ela murmurou, já derivando de sono.

"Eu não vou. Durma um pouco, meu amor."

"Eu te amo mais", ela suspirou com um sorriso no rosto.

Peguei o monitor do bebê e fechei a porta do nosso quarto, querendo me certificar de que Bella não acordaria se Charlie o fizesse. Ele estava definitivamente dormindo melhor durante a noite, mas ele ainda tinha as noites quando acordava periodicamente. Depois de verificá-lo mais uma vez, eu finalmente desci as escadas para me juntar com os caras na sala de estar.

"Não, eu acho que vai desta forma," Jasper disse, virando um pedaço da bicicleta nova de Lily.

"Será que vocês olharam para as instruções?" Eu perguntei, sentando ao lado deles no chão.

"Por que precisamos das instruções?" Emmett questionada, olhando para a peça em suas mãos.

"Para saber como colocar a bicicleta junta", eu respondi.

"É uma bicicleta. Não pode ser tão difícil", Emmett disse com um encolher dos ombros grandes.

"Okay. Bem, eu vou deixar vocês dois mestres montarem a bicicleta enquanto eu irei arrumar a mesa de atividades do Charlie", lhes disse. Era uma mesa cheia de diferentes tipos de toques e peças musicais e havia uma cadeira conectada a ele que iria deixar Charlie sentado com tudo ao redor da mesa para brincar com os diferentes itens. E ele vinha em vários pedaços em uma caixa para o pobre coitado de um pai, como eu, montar. Puxei as instruções e comecei a ler, ignorando a maioria das provocações provenientes de Emmett e Jasper.

"Droga, Edward. Por que você teve que casar com a minha irmã? Eu tenho uma tonelada de ótimos comentários e eu não posso usar por causa disso", Emmett bufu.

"É culpa dela," eu brinquei. "Ela não deveria ter ser tão bonita e inteligente."

"Vamos jogar eu nunca", Emmett sugeriu.

"Não vamos", Jasper respondeu. "Nós sempre temos problemas com coisas assim."

"Não podemos ficar em apuros agora. Nós não estamos bebendo", Emmett disse a ele

"Não é o álcool que nos deixa em apuros", Jasper riu.

"Sim", Emmett concordou com um grunhido. "Assim quão impressionante foi o rosto dos bebês quando Charlie colocou essa árvore aqui?"

"Foi incrível", Jasper disse com um sorriso. "Os olhos de Libby e Brandon estavam tão grandes e eles deram os pequenos sorrisos de bebê, onde você pode ver claramente suas gengivas."

"Espere até que eles ficam mais velhos e querem tocar em tudo," Eu ri. "Charlie teria gostado de colocar as mãos sobre as lâmpadas."

"E a sua boca", Emmett acrescentou. "Esse garoto tem estado babando em tudo, desde que começou a dentição."

"Tenho certeza que Alice vai adorar essa fase", Jasper disse enquanto revirou os olhos.

Emmett riu e, em seguida, tentou fazer a sua impressão de voz de Alice. "Meus bebês não vão babar. Eles vão usar um guardanapo para limpar delicadamente a baba dos seus pequenos lábios perfeitos enquanto admira como eu visto na moda."

"Ela não é tão ruim assim", argumentou Jasper, tentando não rir. "Ali só usa tudo sobre a moda para lidar com as coisas que são problema para ela. É por isso que ela foi nessa farra de compras quando tudo aconteceu com Bella."

"Sim, ela realmente tomou isso difícil", concordou Emmett, completamente sério.

"Nós todos fizemos", disse. "Alguns de nós apenas foram mais abertos sobre isso do que outros."

Emmett balançou à cabeça um pouco como se estivesse sacudindo seus pensamentos para fora de si mesmo. "Sim, bem, tudo isso agora está atrás de nós e Bells está de volta sendo irritante, pé-no-saco irmãzinha."

"Então, Edward, eu tenho uma pergunta séria para você," Jasper começou. A partir do olhar em seu rosto, eu duvidava que sua pergunta fosse tão sério, ele estava sorrindo totalmente demais. "Algumas semanas atrás, quando cuidamos dos bebês e você tinha aquela mordida enorme em seu pescoço, como diabos você conseguiu isso? Bella estava fingindo ser uma vampira? E se sim, onde ela conseguiu seu traje?"

"Deus vocês dois são doentes", eu ri, jogando uma almofada na cabeça de Jasper.

"Hey, eu não estou envolvido nisso," Emmett disse, prestando mais atenção nas peças de bicicleta em suas mãos do que em nós.

"Eu estava curioso para saber se vocês dois tinham deixado de ser tão fechados no quarto e começado a tentar coisas novas", Jasper continuou.

"Mesmo que fosse, isso não seria da sua conta", eu respondi. "Podemos mudar de assunto para algo menos pessoal?"

"Megan Fox é adequadamente nomeada," Emmett saltou.

"Eu segundo que," Jasper riu.

"Você sabe quem é mais quente, depois de Rosalie?" Emmett perguntou. "Essa garota, Nikki Reed. Algo sobre ela é apenas wow ".

"Ela está bem", Jasper deu de ombros. "Eu gosto mais daquela menina Ashley Greene."

Joguei outra almofada neles. "Será que vocês dois podem parar?"

"Vamos lá, Ed! Confesse!" Emmett insistiu. "Você sabe que vê essas atrizes na TV e acha uma delas malditamente bonitas."

"Seja honesto", alertou Jasper. "Eu vou saber se você estiver mentindo."

Achei que poderia muito bem dar-lhes algo ou eles nunca me deixariam em paz. "Eu não sei... Acho que Kristen Stewart é bonita."

"Ooh! Espere até eu contar a Bella!" Emmett disse, soando um pouco como uma adolescente, em vez de um homem adulto.

"Vou contar para Rosalie e Alice", eu respondi imediatamente.

"Hey, eu não fiz nada", Jasper bufou.

"É verdade, mas se Emmett está preocupado com você ficar em apuros, ele vai se comportar. Se ele é o único que pode ficar em apuros, ele vai receber o castigo", expliquei.

"Bastardo ordinário", Emmett riu. "Agora me ajude com esta maldita bicicleta antes de eu mexer alguma coisa e estragar o Natal de Lily."

"Você pode querer começar usando as ferramentas adequadas", meu pai disse quando entrou na sala com uma pequena caixa preta. "Além disso, ler as instruções tem sido conhecido por ajudar uma ou duas vezes."

"Graças a Deus por Carlisle," Emmett riu.

"Bella diz que a incapacidade de um homem de montar alguma coisa, sem ajuda e instruções rigorosas é a prova de que Deus é uma mulher", eu disparei.

"Huh?" Emmett respondeu, parecendo extremamente confuso.

"Oh, eu tenho que ouvir isso", Jasper disse, baixando o brinquedo que ele estava trabalhando para Brandon.

"Estou muito interessado nisso", acrescentou o meu pai, sentando no sofá.

Senti-me corar um pouco, percebendo que eu estava prestes a ter uma conversa basicamente de sexo com meu pai. "Bem, Bella pensa que a procriação é o melhor exemplo disso. Ela diz para pensar em como o óvulo está na fêmea e só há um, mas há milhões de espermatozóides tentando chegar até o óvulo, ela diz que é porque nenhum deles vai ler um mapa ou pedir indicações."

Emmett bufou e, em seguida, os três caíram na gargalhada. Eu ri com eles, acenando uma mão para eles e eles rapidamente pararam.

"O que mais?" Emmett riu.

"Ela diz que quando o esperma finalmente chega ao óvulo, ele se queixa de sua longa jornada, senta no sofá, e coloca os pés para cima, enquanto o óvulo começa a transformar tudo ao seu redor em um bebê. E desde que a transformação é considerado um milagre de Deus, Deus deve, portanto, ser uma mulher ", eu expliquei.

"Jeesus, Bells", Emmett riu, olhando em direção à escada. "Essa irmã é a minha."

"Ela diz que o fato de que o cientista pode mapear cadeias de DNA também é prova de que Deus é uma mulher só de uma mulher iria anotar as instruções de como fazer um ser humano", acrescentei.

"E se Deus é um arquiteto? Isso explicaria o DNA", Jasper sugeriu.

"E sobre os espermas?" Emmett perguntou.

Jasper deu de ombros. "Pode ser uma tentativa de fazer o trabalho ser concluído mais rápido. Enviar a força de trabalho total e ver quem recebe o mais rápido possível."

"Essa é uma conversa fascinante para as primeiras horas da manhã de Natal", meu pai riu.

"Isto é como funciona os Swahallens," Emmett riu.

Levamos duas horas e meia para chegar tirar todos os brinquedos, montar e colocar sob a árvore de Natal para fazer com que parecesse que Papai Noel tinha passado a noite. E então passamos meia hora colocando para fora os presentes que tínhamos comprado para nossas esposas, nós aprendemos ao longo dos anos que era melhor esconder para evitar que Alice fizesse aquela coisa louca que ela faz de olhar o presente e tentar adivinhar o que tinha dentro.

"Eu não sei sobre vocês, rapazes, mas eu estou pronto para dormir", Emmett bocejou. "Grande dia para Papai Noel para mim amanhã."

"Acalme-se com as calças", Jasper riu.

"Foi um ano, apenas um," Emmett disse, segurando um único dedo. "Vamos lá Jazz".

"Eu vi Londres, eu vi França..." Jasper disse quando se afastou de Emmett e deu a volta no. "Eu fui forçado a ver Emmett em sua cueca."

"E está com inveja desde então," Emmett riu, correndo para a frente e dando uma gravata em Jasper.

"Tão agradável como é ver vocês tão relaxados e repetindo sua infância, sinto que é meu dever avisá-los o que vai acontecer se vocês acordarem as crianças e suas mães", meu pai disse, apontando para as escadas.

"Alguma vez você acordou um bebê com Esme?" Emmett perguntou enquanto começamos a subir as escadas.

Meu pai realmente encolheu. "Só uma vez, e eu nunca esqueci. Não é uma coisa bonita, meninos. Estou avisando."

"Eu não posso imaginar Esme irritada. Ela é a mulher mais doce do mundo", Jasper disse.

"Obrigado por isso, Jazz. E enquanto eu concordo com você, sei por experiência que minha adorável esposa tem um temperamento", respondeu meu pai.

"Esta é a minha parada", Emmett disse, bocejando em frente à sua porta. "Vejo vocês de manhã. Ou mais ou menos em quatro horas, se tivermos sorte. "

"Boa noite", Jasper acenou, saindo em direção ao quarto de Alice.

"Diga boa noite para mamãe por mim", eu disse, abraçando meu pai.

"Edward, eu posso falar com você por um momento?"

"Claro. O que foi?"

"Eu queria pedir-lhe um favor."

"Qualquer coisa, pai."

Ele sorriu e apertou meu ombro. "Quando você se mudar para sua casa com Bella e o bebê, você pode fazer um grande trato em ligar para sua mãe todos os dias, apenas pelo menos um pouco? Ela sabe que você precisa fazer isso e que você tem sua própria família agora, mas ao mesmo tempo, você ainda é o seu bebê em seu coração."

"Eu aprecio tudo o que vocês sempre fazem tanto Bella e como para mim, nos sentirmos bem-vindos em ficar, e, definitivamente, tudo que vocês fizeram por nós, depois que Charlie nasceu."

"Você espera como um pai que os seus filhos nunca passem pelas mesmas dores que você passou, mas pelo menos você tem teve a experiência em primeira mão para ajudá-los a curar."

"Bella e eu aprendemos muito com mamãe e você, e muito um sobre o outro."

"Basta lembrar que você ainda não sabe tudo, filho. Seu casamento ainda é relativamente novo, e tudo com Charlie será a primeira vez. Lembre-se que o compromisso e honestidade andam de mãos dadas, e que suas ações podem falar mais alto que suas palavras. E pelo amor de Deus Filho, aceite o seu apelido Tutor-boy e abrace-o."

"Bella lhe fez dizer isso, não foi?" Eu perguntei, rindo um pouco.

"Apenas a ultima parte. Eu quis dizer todo o resto."

"Boa noite, pai."

"Boa noite filho. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo", eu disse quando comecei a subir o restante dos degraus. Fui para o quarto de Charlie para vê-lo uma última vez antes de ir para a cama. Ele parecia dormir tão tranquilo em seu berço, com os bracinhos estendidos acima da cabeça e seu cobertor agrupado em torno de seus joelhos, ele parecia tanto com Bella.

Depois de arrumar o seu cobertor, eu me fui para o meu quarto, rindo discretamente quando eu encontrei Bella quase na mesma posição que Charlie. Ela tinha os braços em volta do meu travesseiro, e o nosso cobertor estava em torno de seus joelhos.

Eu coloquei um pijama, querendo estar preparado para encontrar a exuberante Alice na manhã de Natal como de costume, e depois me juntei a minha mulher na cama, alisando o final do cobertor antes de tomar Bella em meus braços. Ela murmurou algo incoerente que soava muito como "caiu da motocicleta" antes de encontrar um lugar confortável no meu peito e relaxar. Não sabia dizer com o que minha esposa estava sonhando, e minha única esperança era que fosse um sonho bom.

"Boa noite, amor", eu sussurrei enquanto fechei os olhos e adormeci.

**Bella PDV**

"Paaaaa", Charlie gritou, o monitor do bebê ligar com sua voz alto e clara. "Baaaa-Paaaaa".

Eu ri para mim mesma, ouvindo quão fofo meu pequeno soava e me perguntando quanto tempo iria durar até que isso começasse a se transformar em palavras reais. E então eu decidi ir buscar o meu homem antes de ele acordou o pai. Até Alice vir até nós, eu queria Edward conseguisse dormir, tanto quanto possível por ser tão doce e ter arrumado os presentes de Charlie para estar pronto ontem à noite.

Fui até berço de Charlie, encontrando-o sentado e sacudindo sua girafa pelo pescoço, enquanto ele continuava a dizer as suas palavras sem sentido. "O que você está fazendo, pequeno homem?"

Ele imediatamente voltou sua cabeça para cima, sorrindo largo e dando risadinhas.

"Alguém está em muito bom humor esta manhã," eu ri enquanto o levantei de seu berço e beijei sua bochecha. Eu o levei até seu trocador e o deitei. "Vamos colocar uma fralda limpa e, em seguida, tomar café da manhã. Como é que isso soa?"

"Paaaaaa."

"Parece que bom, hein?"

"Paaaaaa", ele repetiu, virando a cabeça para a porta. Os livros dos bebês diziam que ele não sabia o estava dizendo, mas "paaaaa" era o seu som favorito e vinha muitas vezes acompanhado por ele olhando ao seu redor por algo—Eu tinha muita certeza de que era Edward.

"Ele está dormindo, homenzinho. Papai estava acordado na noite passada. E adivinha quem mais estava acordado à noite? Papai Noel! Ele tinha muitos presentes para entregar com suas renas, tal como na história que papai leu."

"Ah, bom! Eu não sou a única acordada," Rose suspirou, andando com Lily em seu quadril.

"Quão cedo é ela se levantou?"

"Cerca de dez minutos e ela está se recusando a brincar tranquilamente ou voltar a dormir. No entanto eu queria dar a Em outra meia hora, pelo menos."

"O mesmo para Edward. Há mais do que brinquedos suficientes aqui assim que nós devemos ser capazes de mantê-los entretidos."

"Charlie fez fedido?" Lily perguntou enquanto caminhou até Charlie e eu.

"Não desta vez", eu ri, fechando a sua fralda limpa.

"Bom dia, senhoras," Alice cantarolou quando entrou no quarto com um bebê em cada braço. Eu ainda estava espantada que ela podia fazer isso tão bem.

"Nem pensa em acordar alguém ainda", alertou Rose.

"Se eu fosse despertá-los, eu não teria chegado até aqui com os meus bebês", respondeu Alice, passando Brandon para Rose. Elas colocaram os gêmeos no berço de Charlie e virando o seu celular para os bebês.

"Você acha que eles conseguiram tudo configurado corretamente?" Alice perguntou enquanto Lily entregou-lhe um dos brinquedos de Charlie.

"Carlisle prometeu verificá-los antes de ficar tarde demais e se certificar disso", eu respondi.

"E ele fez o que prometeu," Esme confirmou quando entrou no quarto. "Olhe para todos os meus netos tão cedo. Eles podem não entender o que esse dia está prestes a ser, mas eles sabem que é algo especial."

"Um grande adicional para eles acordarem tão cedo é que todos eles devem estar tendo um cochilo em torno do momento em que estamos distribuindo os presentes", disse Rose, olhando para Lily.

"Estamos na fase de ortografia já, querida?" Esme riu.

"Sim, nós estamos," Rose riu.

"O que diabos vocês estão todas fazendo aqui?" Emmett bocejou. "Quero ver se Papai Noel passou."

"Eu também", disse Jasper por trás, sem olhar muito mais descansado do qie Em.

"Nós estávamos tentando deixar vocês dormir," Alice explicou.

"Não hoje. Isso é para amanhã" Em respondeu. "Venha dar beijos no papai", disse ele, estendendo seus braços para Lily. Ela riu enquanto correu para ele, saltando no último segundo e deixando-o pegá-la. Ele balançou e abraçou, enquanto se beijava o tempo todo ao lado de seu rosto. "Pronto para ver o que Papai Noel trouxe para você, princesa?"

"Temos que esperar pelo vovô e tio Edward", eu lembrei ao meu irmão.

"Aqui", Edward bocejou de algum lugar fora no corredor.

"Muito tarde para essa idéia," eu ri.

"Eu acho que eles estão animado sjá que é um primeiro Natal por dos nossos três pequenos Cullens", disse Alice, enquanto levantou Libby e Jasper tomou Brandon.

O quarto lentamente se esvaziou de todos os membros da nossa família e Edward foi capaz de entrar, cumprimentando-me com um beijo antes de pegar Charlie. Ele esfregou o nariz contra o nosso filho, fazendo-o rir. "Você dormiu bem na noite passada?" Edward perguntou a ele.

Resposta de Charlie foi para tentar colocar Raffe na boca de Edward.

"Não, obrigado. Eu sei onde essa coisa tem estado," Edward riu. "Venha, homenzinho. Vamos descer e ver o que Papai Noel trouxe para todos."

"Papai, eu não estou vendo," Lily choramingou como nós nos encontramos com o resto da família na escada.

Emmett tinha sua grande mão sobre os olhos dela, impedindo-a de ver nada antes de estarmos prontos. Rose lembrou-lhe uma e outra vez que queria o vídeo Lily recebendo seus presentes este ano, especialmente a nova bicicleta rosa com a cestinha branca e vermelha a buzina, eu esperava que os rapazes tinham certeza de ter colocado tudo corretamente.

"Esse é o ponto, a princesa. Você verá em um minuto", ele respondeu.

Ficamos todos ao redor da árvore, enquanto Rose tinha sua câmera de vídeo ligada. Ela apontou para mim e eu levantei a mão de Charlie, fazendo-o acenar.

"Tudo bem, Em. Nós estamos prontos," Rose anunciou.

"Tudo bem, Princesa. Você está pronta para ver o que Papai Noel trouxe desde que você foi uma pequena menina tão boa esse ano?" Emmett perguntou.

"Pronta, Papai," Lily confirmada.

Ele retirou a mão e nenhuma palavra poderia descrever com precisão o olhar de prazer e alegria no rosto de Lily, quando seus olhos azuis pousaram em sua bicicleta rosa. Ela balançou para fora dos braços de Emmett e correu para ele, sorrindo largo enquanto cuidadosamente levantou a perna e sentou-se no assento.

"Meus blocos vão aqui", ela anunciou, batendo na cesta na sua frente. "Que isso, pai?", Ela perguntou, apontando para a buzina.

"Espere até que estejamos lá fora para descobrir", Emmett disse a ela.

Lily assentiu, ainda só sorrisos. Ela desceu da bicicleta e correu até ela seus blocos, agarrando um monte no braço e trazendo-os para despejar em sua cesta.

"É a vez de Charlie," Alice tocou. "Eu me pergunto qual destes é para o pequeno homem", disse ela, fingindo não saber.

"Olha, Charlie. Papai Noel trouxe algo especial", eu disse, colocando no centro o brinquedo que Edward tinha montado para ele; pelo que pude ver, ele tinha feito um ótimo trabalho.

Edward colocou Charlie cuidadosamente no banco, colocando-o na frente da parte musical do brinquedo. "Você tem que pressionar os botões", ele disse enquanto demonstrou para o nosso filho.

Os olhos de Charlie se arregalaram com o som da música e ele olhou para a mão de Edward, colocando sua própria em cima.

"Isso mesmo, você tem que pressioná-lo como o papai está fazendo", eu disse, movendo a mão para um dos botões. Charlie deu uma tentativa e, assim que ele descobriu que poderia pressionar os botões por conta própria, ele esqueceu tudo sobre todo mundo na casa. Não ouvimos um único pio dele durante todo o tempo que estávamos abrindo o resto dos presentes.

Jasper deu a todas as senhoras na família um vale-presente para o spa que gostávamos de ir com Alice. Para Emmett deu um novo jogo de futebol para seu Xbox 360, ele deu bilhetes para Carlisle ir a um jogo que ele queria ver no centro, e ele deu a Edward bilhetes para nós dois para irmos a um concerto de um famoso pianista que estava vindo para a cidade. Tio Jasper tomou conta de sua sobrinha, dando-lhe um novo conjunto de blocos, estes eram de madeira e vinham com uma variedade de formas para que suas casas pudessem ter diferentes tipos de telhados. E para o pequeno homem, o tio Jasper tinha um balanço do bebê para adicionar ao seu parquinho.

"Lily Bear deu sua permissão para isso", Jasper me garantiu quando puxei o resto do papel de embrulho. "E o cara na loja prometeu que todas as correrias vai certificar de que Charlie esteja perfeitamente seguro para desfrutar um pouco de diversão ao ar livre. Além disso, pelo tempo que ele vai poder realmente usá-lo, ele vai estar maior."

"Ensinar-lhe ir mais rápido e ter pressa eu vejo que vai começar cedo", eu brinquei, sorrindo para Jasper.

"Ei, é uma coisa do homem", respondeu ele, acariciando seu peito.

O presente de Emmett para todos teve seu talento habitual, mas um pouco de reflexão extra sobre esse ano também. Ele tinha tido tempo para fazer e imprimir cupons de babás em conjunto para Rose, Alice e eu. Ele também colocou na cópia fina na parte inferior que Jasper e Edward eram obrigados a ajudar com o dia de babá. Para Esme e Carlisle, ele encontrou um quadro que dizia "Melhor Avós no Mundo", e ele ia colocar uma foto de todos nós juntos no churrasco em sua casa. Jasper recebeu um novo laser para o trabalho—você teria jurado que Emmett havia lhe dado dinheiro ou um carro! Meu irmão mais velho me conhecia bem e ele me deu um conjunto de livros de capa dura para ler para Charlie. Brandon, Libby e Charlie também ganharam uma pequena bola de futebol de pelúcia como presente—Emmett disse que como as mulheres em nossa família ser tão fortes, ele não ficaria surpreendido se Libby gostasse de futebol. O meu presente favorito de todo aquele dia foi realmente o que Emmett deu para Edward. Foi de longe a coisa mais bonita e doce que o meu irmão já tinha feito por Edward... Ele abraçou-o, disse-lhe que o amava, e que ele estava orgulhoso de tê-lo como um irmão, ele também tinha tido o tempo para encontrar uma cópia desse filme Amadeus em DVD que Edward estava esperando.

Edward deu a Emmett e Jasper novos jogos para seus Xbox para que eles pudessem ter mais coisas para competir, o que eles adoraram. Ele deu a Rose, Alice e Esme cartões de presente para suas lojas favoritas, e ele comprou a assinatura de um ano da revista favorita de medicina favorita de Carlisle. Lily recebeu um cachorro de pelúcia desde que ela ainda estava querendo muito um cachorrinho, e Elizabeth e Brandon, cada um ganhou um CD de música Baby Einstein*****. E porque ele era Edward, que tinha um presente para mim também, mas apenas um. Era um pingente novo para o meu colar—um coração de prata com três pedras do lado, um para Edward, um para Charlie, e um para mim.

_*******Baby****Einstein:** Os produtos da linha Baby Einstein utilizam música, arte, linguagem, ciência, objetos reais e natureza para apresentar o mundo de uma maneira mais divertida às crianças._

Alice e Rose tinham trabalhado juntas em seus presentes para todos, sabendo que, com todas as mudanças deste ano e o número de bebês na família, estávamos todos na extrema necessidade de roupas limpas e babadores gratuitos. Cada uma de nós tem uma roupa nova, completa com sapatos.

Esme e Carlisle chocaram a todos nós por tere tido a mesma linha de pensamento como Emmett—eles deram para cada casal um cupom para um fim de semana de babás. E para as crianças, eles abriram contas de poupança para os três pequeninos e acrescentaram dinheiro para a conta de Lily.

"Tudo bem, Edward", eu disse, colocando o presente de forma estranha na frente dele. "Este é o último presente do dia e é todo seu."

Ele sorriu ao rasgado animadamente no pacote. E uma vez que todo o papel tinha ido embora, ele apenas olhou para o presente, me fazendo rir.

"Quer saber por que recebeu isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Por favor", respondeu ele, ainda olhando tão confuso.

"Bem, eu estava lendo sobre as tradições de uma primeira casa e me deparei com essa ótima do sul," eu comecei. "Sempre que um bebê nasce, uma árvore frutífera é plantada no quintal para o bebê. Se supõe que simboliza as raízes fortes da família, o bebê cresce alto e forte, e sendo alimentado, tanto pelo fruto e quanto pela família. Então eu pensei que você deveria plantar uma macieira para Charlie."

Edward sorriu quando tocou as folhas pequenas da macieira que ele desembrulhou. "Essa é uma ótima idéia, Bella."

"Eu vou ajudá-lo a plantá-lo, se você quiser", Esme ofereceu, sorrindo para o filho.

"Sim, eu acho que gostaria que isso vivesse," Edward riu.

"Bells, se você está dando ao menino uma árvore, isso significa que você terá que deixá-lo subir, sem pânico", Emmett saltou.

"Assim, desde que você entenda que você será a primeira pessoa que eu chamo para vir tirá-lo dela", eu avisei.

"Eu recebo uma escada de bombeiro e chapéu para fazê-lo?", Perguntou ele, piscando para mim.

"Claro", eu ri.

Depois que tínhamos passado nossa manhã juntos, fomos ao hospital para uma tard. Emmett e Rosalie reprisaram seu papel como Sr. E Sra. Noel, enquanto o resto de nós éramos elfos. Alice, mais uma vez superou-se, lembrando de cada atribuição de quarto e o nome de cada irmão ou irmã que estava visitando um irmão doente. A coisa toda foi tão emocionante e comovente como sempre era e no momento em que terminamos, tudo que eu queria fazer era segurar o meu filho e ser grata por ele ser saudável.

Enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores do hospital, eu tentei imaginar o nosso futuro como uma família, vendo minhas sobrinhas, sobrinho e filho um dia nos ajudando a entregar presentes às crianças no hospital. Eu esperava que isso se tornasse como uma outra tradição dos Swahallen a serem passados para outra geração e sendo honrado por muitos e muitos anos.

"O que você está pensando amor?" Edward sussurrou quando me puxou para mais perto.

"Estou pensando em como afortunados nós somos como uma família e como eu espero que nós possamos fazer mais disso."

"Entre todas as pequenas coisas que minha mãe faz e estar aqui em nosso dia a cada Natal, eu acho que definitivamente fazemos um esforço para compartilhar bons momentos com aqueles que nos rodeiam."

"Nós vamos ensinar a Charlie a fazer isso, não vamos?"

"É claro", Edward prometeu. "Mas desde que eu sei que é um fato que ele tem o seu coração, não haverá muito para ensinar."

"Você tem um coração muito bom mesmo, Cullen," eu respondi, sorrindo para ele.

Ele nos parou de andar e me puxou para um abraço. "Só porque você veio e me mostrou como abri-lo."

"Oh, querido, você diz essas coisas bonitas," Eu o provoquei, sorrindo para ele.

Ele sorriu e levantou os olhos um pouco. Eu o segui e descobri que estávamos som um visco. "Feliz Natal, Bella", ele disse antes de beijar-me. Isso me fez lembrar de um dos meus primeiros beijos de verdade com ele, na festa de Natal do hospital. Eu era uma menina incerta, impressionada por Edward e morrendo de vontade de conhecê-lo melhor.

E agora eu era a sua esposa e mãe de seu filho e de alguma forma ainda mais apaixonada por ele do que nunca. Este ano não foi fácil em nenhum momento, mas pelo menos ele estava chegando ao fim e deixando-me com a minha família maravilhosa. Tudo o que eu tinha que resolver era nos mudar para uma nova casa, fazer uma festa de Ano Novo, e deixar o meu filho para voltar ao trabalho. Nunca é tedioso ser uma Cullen e eu não queria de nenhuma outra maneira.

* * *

**Natal fofo s2 muito amor para essa família *-* **

**O último capítulo vem na terça ou na quarta. Infelizmente vamos nos despedir desses lindos personagens.**

**Beijos e comentem please.**

**xx**


	56. Primeiro Aniversário de Charlie: Bella

**NOSSO PEQUENO HOMEM**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à My-Bella, os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** Edward e Bella são agora os pais de um menino, Charlie. Alice e Jasper tem gêmeos, e Lily está falando como uma tempestade. A vida para os Cullens não é tão pequena como era antes. Eles podem lidar com isso?

* * *

**Capítulo**** 55** -** Primeiro ****aniversário**** de**** Charlie**

**Bella PDV**

"Parabéns pra você.

Parabéns pra você.

Parabéns querido Charlie.

Parabéns pra você."

A música terminou com uma rodada de aplausos e gritos altos de alegria do meu pequeno homem. Ele colocou as pequenas mãos em seu rosto e olhou através dos dedos, deixando-nos ver um pouco dos olhos castanhos escondidos embaixo.

"Tímido como sua mãe," Edward riu, me abraçando por trás, enquanto bati mais algumas fotos do nosso bebê em seu primeiro aniversário.

"Com uma cabeça de cabelo rebelde, como o seu pai," Alice disso. Tinha Brandon nos braços e ele estava tentando obter a sua mãozinha em seu brinco.

"Vamos, Charlie. Enfie sua cara ai." Emmett incentivou.

"Ele é muito parecido com Edward e Bella para isso", Rose riu.

"Parece gostoso", Lily anunciou, enquanto estava na borda da cadeira de Charlie. Ela estaria fazendo três anos daqui dois meses, e uma semana depois os gêmeos completam um ano.

Charlie sorriu largo e, em seguida, enfiou uma das mãos pequenas na lateral do bolo. Ele riu enquanto segurava a mão para Lily.

"Acho que esse é o seu pedaço," Emmett riu, levantando Lily e a aproximando da mão de Charlie coberto de bolo.

"Não, papai", Lily gritou, tentando fugir. "Em um prato, não uma mão."

"Eu pensei que você ia comer ovos verdes e presunto em qualquer lugar", disse ele, colocando a sua filha para baixo.

"Isso é bolo de bebê, papai", ela disse o fato com naturalidade antes de jogar os cabelos encaracolados por cima do ombro e vaguear em direção ao tio Jasper e Libby.

"Acho que ela lhe disse," Rose riu, gostando da aparência de choque no rosto de Emmett.

"Isso foi totalmente Rosalie," Edward disse, sorrindo para a nossa sobrinha.

"Paa-paa", Charlie chamou, estendendo mão de Edward agora.

"Não, obrigado, homenzinho. Você pode ter tudo para você", Edward disse a ele.

"Assim," Emmett disse, ajudando Charlie a colocar um de seus dedos sujos de bolo em sua boca.

"Em, comporte-se", eu ri, tirando uma foto do meu irmão e filho juntos.

"Eu sempre me comporto", Emmett respondeu, sorrindo para mim. Mas ele realmente deveria ter prestado atenção em Charlie porque no segundo, que ele virou o rosto para mim, meu homenzinho bateu a mão coberta de bolo contra a bochecha grande de seu tio, deixando uma boa parte de glacê azul e branco lá.

"Oh, Bells", Alice riu. "Por favor, me diga que você tem uma imagem disso."

"Duas", confirmei através do meu próprio riso.

"Eu vou limpar o nosso pequeno homem aqui e você abria o presente quadrado de papel azul escuro," Edward instruiu.

"Por que estou abrindo os presentes? É o aniversário do meu filho", respondi.

"Porque também é para você, mas já que você é atualmente a única capaz de ler, você começa primeiro."

"Oh, um livro," eu disse, ficando animada enquanto me dirigia para a mesa onde havíamos colocado todos os presentes de Charlie. Eu encontrei rapidamente o que eu estava procurando e rasguei-o, apenas para ser cegada pelo flash da câmera. "O que foi isso?" Eu perguntei a Alice enquanto esfregava os meus olhos ardendo.

Ela deu de ombros. "Você estava animada para abrir um presente. Esse momento _tinha_ que ser documentado pela eternidade."

"Que seja", eu disse, revirando os olhos para ela. Eu tirei o resto do papel do embrulho do presente e então passei a mão em toda a capa de couro macio. "Edward, eu dei a vocês para escrever suas músicas. Isso significa que você encheu de músicas para Charlie e eu?"

"Basta abrir", ele incentivou quando tentava obter todo o bolo de entre os dedos pequenos de Charlie.

Eu puxei a capa de couro alisando para trás e por cima da mesa, percebendo que havia uma dedicação. Quando meus olhos leram as palavras e meu cérebro registrara, caí na cadeira com um "oomph."

"O que é isso?" Alice perguntou, olhando por cima do meu ombro direito.

_"Para a minha Isabella,_

_Eu queria dar-lhe algo especial para o milagre que você está trazendo para as nossas vidas. Da menor contrariedade, a mais devastadora de alegrias, esse caderno é um registro da nossa viagem através da gravidez e do primeiro ano de paternidade. Espero que isso permita que você veja através dos meus olhos e saiba a pessoa incrível que você é. Tenho certeza que você vai ser tão incrível como uma mãe._

_Todo o meu amor para sempre,_

_Edward."_

"Edward, você realmente tem um trabalho com distinto com a maneira que você faz essas coisas românticas," Emmett disse, apertando meu ombro esquerdo.

Folheei o livro, percebendo que ele tinha escrito nele toda semana desde que eu disse a ele que estava grávida, às vezes duas vezes por semana. Havia até mesmo entradas logo depois que eu cheguei em casa e estava perplexa sobre como ele poderia ter tido tempo.

Parei em uma página em particular, e li a sua entrada.

_Hoje foi o chá de bebê para sua mãe e você. Ela teve Braxton Hicks antes, apesar de seu avô e eu assegurarmos que era normal, ela ficou muito assustada. Eu muitas vezes esqueço que sua mãe é jovem, isso realmente é por causa de sua inteligência. Ela parece tão madura, às vezes, como se ela experimentasse muito mais do que eu jamais iria. E depois há dias como hoje, quando lembro-me de que mesmo quão sábia ela pode ser, ela ainda tem apenas 23 anos de idade. Ela ainda tem muito o que viver e eu não posso começar a explicar como estou feliz de que vou estar lá com ela para essas novas experiências. Não há nada como ter um parceiro na sua vida e ser capaz de compartilhar tudo com ela, das alegrias, a responsabilidade, e até mesmo a roupa. Quando você está com a pessoa certa, mesmo as tarefas mais banais podem levar a um dia extraordinário._

_Ela sente falta de seus pais mais e mais a cada dia, mas acho que ela está melhor agora. Eu acho que é mais desejo do que tristeza, e não acho que ela ainda tem medo de que ser deixada sozinha no mundo do jeito que costumava fazer. Pelo menos eu espero que essas observações estejam corretas. Eu nunca pode realmente saber o que foi para ela a perder duas das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida de uma vez ou em uma idade tão crucial, mas eu sei que sempre serei grato ao seu tio Emmett por cuidar dela, por tentar manter sua família unida._

Nesse ponto, as lágrimas corriam pela meu rosto de forma constante, mas eu não conseguia parar. Havia algo que eu tinha que descobrir e rezei que Edward tinha escrito sobre isso. Folheei a revista até que eu encontrei a data que eu queria... Nove de Agosto—o primeiro dia Charlie em casa com Edward.

_Você está finalmente aqui com a gente e sua mãe escolheu um maravilhoso, nome forte para você. Charles Edward Cullen. Embora eu só concorde que a parte do Charles é forte. Ela teria feito melhor por fazer o seu nome do meio ser Emmett por seu tio. Ele é Hercules e eu sou apenas eu. Eu não poderia mesmo proteger sua mãe, como eu prometi a ela._

_Eu nem mesmo sei como começar a explicar isso para você. Não é culpa sua, eu sei disso. Nunca pense que nada disso foi, porque iria machucar muito a sua mãe. Ela te ama e mal posso esperar para que ela saia do hospital e esteja em casa com a gente. Se foi culpa de alguém que seja meu. Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso com ela. Eu deveria ter assistido mais seus sinais vitais e ter seus exames mais regules. Eu nunca deveria ter me alterado com a coisa de James. Há um monte de coisas que eu deveria ter feito diferente e não posso compensar. Eu só espero que ela possa me perdoar um dia para isso._

_Na verdade, eu estava um pouco preocupado se culparia você. Mas no segundo que sua mãe me abraçou com você, eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira no mundo eu poderia ressentir por ter você ou gostaria que ela nunca tivesse engravidado. Eu olho pra você e vejo a sua mãe em seu rosto; Eu também vejo as qualidades algumas boas que eu realmente tenho. Você é a melhor parte de nós dois e isso é uma coisa incrível, Charlie._

_Eu vou fazer tudo o que posso para ser um bom pai para você e para compensar a sua mãe por mais essa bagunça que eu causei. Ela vai ler isso um dia e me dizer como posso tirar o peso do mundo sobre meus ombros e não devo culpar a mim mesmo. Ela não vai estar certa, é claro, mas ainda vai ser bom ouvi-la dizer isso. Você está acordando para uma outra de alimentação então eu vou terminar aqui. Bem vindo ao lar, Charlie. E eu sinto sua falta, Bella._

"Ok, precisamos de algo que vai fazê-la rir," Rose anunciou, pegando o livro de mim. "Aqui vamos nós!", Ela disse entusiasmada apenas alguns segundos mais tarde.

_"Esta noite foi a nossa festa de primeiro de Ano Novo que tivemos em nossa casa nova. Felizmente para mim, sua mãe entende que eu não sempre a 'mais brilhante lâmpada na árvore', como seu tio Em me chama. Ela entendeu que só mantive o segredo da casa porque eu queria dar-lhe uma surpresa, ela adorou. E eu entendo seu ponto de vista também. Ela tinha muitas coisas para ela e decidi tirar fora de seu controle neste ano, essa a casa naturalmente era como mais um item que não encaixava. Eu deveria ter escutado a sua tia Rosalie quando ela tentou explicar para mim, mas eu era teimoso e pensei que sabia mais. Eu ainda estou aprendendo, Charlie, e embora eu não seja perfeito, sempre vou fazer o que posso para compensar meus erros com a sua mãe. Eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa e só quero que ela seja feliz._

_Mas temos o suficiente sobre isso! Eu deveria documentar a sua primeira vez em torno de fogos de artifício. Honestamente, acho que prefiro a neve e nós dois sabemos que você não estava completamente feliz com isso. Você amou a chuva de prata o que fez você e sua mãe sorrirem. Ela tinha se preocupado se você iria para atrás dela e teria medo de todas as coisas relacionadas com fogos de artifício. Não foi até o Tio Emmett tirar o fogo de artifício que você decidiu que tinha o suficiente. Eu trouxe você para dentro para que ficasse longe dos fogos de artifício e do ruído, mas você não me queria. Você queria a sua mãe e ela estava mais do que feliz em levá-lo lá em cima e te fazer deitar novamente._

_Uma vez que você e todos os seus primos estavam dormindo, os adultos se sentaram em volta da pequena fogueira seu tio Jasper feze seu tio Emmett ficou feliz em acender. Foi uma noite tranquila apenas segurando a pessoa que você amava e pensando nos momentos bons que vem com o novo ano. Esse tipo de silêncio é raro e precioso, e eu espero que você um dia saiba o que se sente._

_Mas, novamente, nunca uma reunião Cullen fica quieta por muito tempo. Tio Emmett decidiu que precisávamos de histórias de fantasmas e smores*****, efetivamente garantindo que passássemos o resto da noite rindo e fazendo uma bagunça. Ele era tão parecido com os primeiros dias, antes de qualquer um de nós se casar ou sermos pais, e me senti muito bem porque poderíamos misturar isso com nossas novas vidas. E enquanto continuarmos a nos lembrar de por que já não jogamos Verdade ou Desafio, estaremos muito bem._

_***smores:**é um doce que consiste em um marshmallow assado e uma camada de chocolate imprensado entre dois pedaços de graham cracker._

_Vocês dois estão dormindo agora, calmos e relaxados em suas camas. Este é um dos meus momentos favoritos do dia, quando eu realmente posso acreditar que estou fazendo o certo por você. Se você não estivesse feliz com esta vida que temos juntos, você não ia dormir tão profundamente. E desde que eu tenho um quintal para limpar amanhã de manhã, é melhor eu ir dormir também. Este novo ano à nossa frente vai ser melhor ainda, Charlie. Eu prometo isso."_

"Ok, então Edward é incapaz de escrever uma entrada que não faz de você chorar, de alguma forma," Rose riu como ela enxugou os olhos.

Edward pegou o caderno dela e folheou-o até que encontrou uma página no meio. "Leia isso", ele instruiu, colocando o caderno na minha frente.

_Pequeno Homem, você logo estará brincando com a sua prima Lily e sua mãe e eu vou estar no nosso caminho para jantar sob as estrelas. É o nosso terceiro aniversário de casamento e eu vou estragar a sua mãe, tanto quanto possível. É um dia que eu não tinha tanta certeza se iria chegar aqui por muitas razões, e agora que estou, eu só quero tirar o máximo de proveito disso. Vamos sentir sua falta enquanto estivermos fora, mas você vai ter um ótimo momento com Lily Bear que eu tenho certeza que você dificilmente notará._

_Eu tenho a noite inteira planejada para sua mãe, com a ajuda do tio Jasper e da tia Alice. Nós vamos estar jantando em um iate no meio da baía, com a sua mãe vestida com uma roupa nova para ela se sentir como a mulher incrivelmente especial que ela é. Para mim, ela parece linda não importa o que vista, mas sua mãe gosta de vestir-se para sentir que faz isso por si mesma._

_E presentes! Eu tenho os melhores presentes para ela. Aquelas fotos que tiramos juntos escondidos em nosso passeio de pai e filho há algumas semanas está dentro. Sua mãe vai amá-los. Você parece muito com um pequeno homem em sua camisa e calças. E peço desculpas novamente por vestirmos as coisas iguais, mas sua mãe parece amá-lo por algum motivo._

_Eu também achei uma ótima imagem de sua mãe com seus pais e tio Em. Eu o trouxe para o estúdio de arte que Tia Alice e eu usamos para o retrato que tínhamos feito para o presente da vovó Esme de Natal um ano. Eles foram capazes de criar um quadro do retrato e eu vou dar a sua mãe hoje à noite. Estou esperando para convencê-la para exibi-lo de forma proeminente na casa desde que ela coloca tão poucas fotos deles. Eu acho que é porque ela ainda fica um pouco triste quando vê as fotos, mas acredito que quanto mais ela ver, menos vai incomodá-la. E se eu estiver errado, ela vai ser bem-vinda em bater-me na cabeça com o retrato._

Havia uma linha ignorada na página e, em seguida, sua caligrafia elegante começou novamente.

_Ontem à noite foi perfeito, Charlie. Sua mãe estava deslumbrada e feliz, e ela amou todos os seus presentes, especialmente os que você deu a ela esta manhã. Se eu tivesse só tinha uma câmera para capturar o olhar de pura alegria em seu rosto quando você engatinhou para ela! Sabíamos que seria em breve com a maneira como você estava constantemente ficando em suas mãos e joelhos e balançando-se para trás e para frente, mas não tínhamos idéia de quando você realmente tentar seguir em frente. Eu acho que você planejou dessa forma, pequeno homem. Eu acho que você sabia o quanto sua mãe ama as pequenas coisas e assim quando ela veio por aquela porta, você decidiu que era hora de mostrar para ela. Ofuscado por um bebê de dez meses de idade! Mas isso está bem pequeno homem. O importante é que sua mãe amou cada segundo ao ver você rastejar para ela. Ela ainda lhe disse como está orgulhosa de você por engatinhar, posso ouvir sua voz vinda do banheiro enquanto ela da banho em você. Você está rindo e espirrando água lá e eu tenho certeza que vou ter toneladas de água para limpar quando tiver terminado, mas não importa. Vocês dois estão felizes e saudáveis , e isso é o que conta._

Eu olhei para ele assim que terminei de ler, sorrindo e usando sua camisa para puxar os lábios para baixo para que eu pudesse beijá-los. "Obrigada, querido. Este é um presente tão doce. Eu não posso acreditar que você encontrou tempo para escrever cada pequeno momento como este."

"Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguns que você gostaria que eu não tivesse escrito", ele riu, dando-me apenas um beijo simples. "Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu também te amo."

"Maaa!" Charlie anunciou em voz alta, tentando inclinar-se e sair do lugar nos braços de Emmett.

"Dê-me o meu menino", eu disse, rapidamente limpando as minhas últimas lágrimas antes de Em me entregá-lo. "Charlie, você não tem idéia de como somos sortudos de ter seu pai, mas eu vou tentar ensinar-lhe quando você for velho o suficiente."

Edward passou os braços em torno de nós dois. "Você tem sido acanhada, amor."

"Vocês dois podem debater as coisas fofas mais tarde," Emmett anunciou. "É hora para o alimento e bolo. Estou morrendo de fome."

"Se importa se eu pegar o aniversariante para lhe dar o seu almoço?" Esme pediu.

"Olhe isso pequeno homem", eu disse quando virei Charlie em direção a Esme. "Vovó quer dar-lhe algumas palavras de amor e um pouco de comida."

Esme riu enquanto o levou de mim. "Eu certamente quero."

A casa parecia silenciar com o ruído de alguns minutos, pois todas as crianças foram capturadas e levadas para fora da área do pátio para onde estávamos indo almoçar. E então era completamente silencioso, com apenas Edward e eu ainda na casa.

"Você realmente gostou?", ele perguntou, beijando o interior do meu pulso e sorrindo contra ele.

"Eu adore isso. Muito obrigado por fazer isso."

"Foi... terapêutico em alguns aspectos, escrever tudo isso. Pensei em voltar para rasgar a maioria das coisas que foram escritas logo depois que você chegou em casa, mas me contive. Eu sabia que você iria olhar para esses especificamente e ficaria chateada se eles não estivessem ai."

"Eles são tão terríveis assim?"

"Não, mas... há aquela pequena parte de mim que teme que poderia abrir velhas feridas."

"Não existem feridas para abrir, Edward. Claro, existem cicatrizes e até mesmo um lugar vazio ou dois, mas nada ainda sangrando. Estou realmente feliz com você, e com Charlie."

"Bom", ele disse, sorrindo enquanto se inclinou para um beijo.

"Mas", eu disse, segurando a minha mão entre nós. "Eu quero que você seja avisado que eu vou, provavelmente, fazer barulho por alguns de seus pensamentos. Eu não estava muito satisfeita com a seção onde você culpou a si mesmo pelo que aconteceu durante o parto."

Ele sorriu e pegou a minha mão, beijando minha palma. "Eu acho que vamos precisar de um acorda. Você concorda em ler o caderno inteiro antes de proferir um discurso único, e se no final, você ainda sentia a necessidade de ficar furiosa sobre alguns pensamentos que eu tive, eu vou ouvir com atenção. Mas se você chegar ao final e descobrir que você já conseguiu mudar os pensamentos, então você concorda que eu posso levar minha família em férias neste verão."

"Onde?"

"Oh, não. Você não vai saber o destino. Você só vai concordar ou discordar com o acordo", ele respondeu, dando aquele sorriso com covinhas dele.

"Você está trapaceando", eu disse, escovando meu dedo sobre sua covinha.

"De acordo com você, eu, faço isso noventa por cento do tempo. Você não deve deixar de ser surpreendida por isso?"

"Nop", eu ri, enfatizando o 'p'. "Você nunca deixa de surpreender e surpreender-me, Edward Cullen. E eu tenho sorte de ter um homem que constantemente faz a minha felicidade a sua prioridade principal. Eu só espero que lhe dou o mesmo sentimento de volta."

"Se você prometer fazer o que você fez na noite passada, eu vou estar esta noite muito, muito feliz", disse ele, seus lábios tão perto dos meus.

"Olá!" Emmett gritou pela porta dos fundos. "Que parte do 'eu estou morrendo de fome' vocês dois perderam?"

"Ele está tão morto", sussurrei para Edward antes de beijá-lo rapidamente. "Tudo bem, Em. Vamos começar a se alimentá-lo antes de se tornar um incômodo completo," eu disse quando me aproximei do meu irmão.

"Bells, eu estou realmente morrendo de fome aqui", ele gemeu enquanto pendurou o braço ao redor dos meus ombros. "Estou com tanta fome que eu nem me lembro o que eu tiveno café da manhã."

"Você é um bebê tão grande," Eu o provoquei, cutucando o seu lado. "Você tem sorte de Rose aguentar você."

Ele parou de andar e só teve um momento para olhar para Rosalie enquanto ela ria da cara que Lily estava fazendo. "Sim, eu tenho", ele concordou.

"Estou tomando a minha mulher de volta", Edward anunciou quando me puxou para longe de Emmett e em seus braços. O ano passado tinha realmente nos feito os mais próximos e eu estava feliz em ver isso.

Ali com os braços de Edward ao meu redor e nossa família espalhada pela mesa de piquenique muito antes de nós, eu podia sentir o amor de nossa família que nos rodeava. Nós tivemos todos os obstáculos enfrentados no ano passado e tínhamos trabalhado em dobro para fazer este ano melhor do que qualquer antes dele.

Alice ainda estava desfrutando de seu papel como uma dona-de-casa, mas tinha recentemente admitido que precisava de ajuda, permitindo que Jasper contratar alguém para durante o dia, enquanto ele trabalhava. Os gêmeos tinham agora 10 meses de idade e engatinhavam por toda parte, o que deixava a pobre Alice em desvantagem numérica. Jasper tinha um parceiro em sua empresa de arquitetura e agora era capaz de ajustar a sua programação em torno de sua família, tanto quanto ele queria. Ele sempre tinha a certeza de ter um dia inteiro de folga do trabalho e, muitas vezes ia para casa almoçar com Alice e os bebês.

Brandon parecia tanto com Alice, mas ele tinha toda a personalidade de Jasper. Ele quase nunca perturbava ou era perturbado por qualquer coisa e só parecia chorar se Libby estava chorando—ele não parecia querer sua irmã chorando e eu tinha uma sensação de que eles seriam extremamente protetores quando eles ficassem mais velhos.

Libby parecia seu pai e tia, mas tinha a essência da sua avó Esme nela. Se algum dos garotos chorava, incluindo Lily, Libby era a primeiro a engatinhar e dar-lhes um abraço. Se ela tivesse qualquer tipo de comida ou bebida, ela oferecia aos outros antes de tomar qualquer coisa para si mesma. E se ela tinha um brinquedo que estava sendo olhado, ela entregava sem um barulho. Ela tinha esse espírito altruísta e sua mãe e eu já estávamos animadas para ver que tipo de jovem ela viria a ser.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam indo muito bem, ainda loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Eles tinham mesmo falado ultimamente sobre Lily rwe uma irmã mais velha, mas não tinha chegado a um acordo sobre quando iriam realmente começar a tentar. Rose queria que Lily fosse apenas um pouco mais velha e estivesse matriculada em uma creche para que ela pudesse brincar com crianças da idade dela e não apenas is primos de seu bebê. Emmett não confiava em ninguém fora da família para cuidar de Lily "da forma certa", como ele dizia. Então, até que pudessem resolver o desacordo, eles não estavam indo para avançar com os planos do bebê.

Já Carlisle e Esme, estavam se deleitando em seus papéis como avós. Ele tinha tirado mais tempo de seu trabalho este ano do que nos últimos 10 anos juntos, deixando Esme muito feliz. Eles foram para a Europa e voltaram, e viajaram em alguns lugares os EUA, mas nunca ficaram muito longe de casa por muito tempo. E logo que eles voltava, eles sempre tinham todas as quatro crianças em sua casa para uma festa do pijama.

Eu estava de volta ao trabalho, por mim mesma, amando o meu trabalho, tanto como sempre, e pegava o meu bebê com Rosalie quando terminava o dia. Voltar tinha sido uma escolha difícil, mas também tinha sido o caminho certo. Isso me ajudou a deixar ir o meu temor de que se eu não estivesse ali com Charlie a cada segundo, eu iria perder algo vital. Tinha havido alguns primeiros que eu tinha perdido, mas estava lá para o segundo e terceiro, amando tanto.

Fechei os olhos, pensando na minha conversa com Rose no quarto de Charlie em nosso primeiro dia na nova casa.

_"Olha, Charlie. Você vê o papai?" Eu murmurei, balançando-o em meus braços na frente da janela de seu quarto novo. Edward e Emmett estavam no pátio, plantando a macieira de Charlie de modo que ele seria capaz de vê-lo de seu quarto._

_"Eu vejo o meu pai", Lily anunciou a partir de seu lugar nos braços de Rose. "Bella, Charlie vai ter um cachorrinho agora?", Perguntou ela, olhando para mim com seus grandes, esperançoso, olhos azuis._

_"Não, querida", eu respondi. "Tio Edward é alérgico a cães. Talvez nós vamos ter um gatinho quando Charlie for muito, muito mais velho. "_

_"Quantos anos?" Ela perguntou, girando um de seus cachos em torno de seu dedo mindinho._

_"Digamos que dez", eu ri._

_"Bella, a casa é tão surpreendente", disse Rose, olhando ao redor do quarto de Charlie._

_"Eu sei", respondi, sorrindo largamente. "No entanto, estou surpresa que Alice deixou-me ter muito de mim aqui."_

_"Ela sabe que esta é sua casa e não dela", Rose deu uma risadinha. "Além disso, eu acho que ouvi Edward ameaçá-la. Algo sobre destruindo toda e qualquer peça de roupa que ela comprar."_

_"Parece que sim", eu ri enquanto esfregava meu nariz contra o de Charlie, fazendo o meu pequeno homem rir._

_"Você está absolutamente certeza de que quer voltar a trabalhar?" Rose perguntou, olhando-me de perto. "Não há vergonha em mudar de idéia, Bells."_

_"Eu sei, mas eu acho que vai ser bom para mim sair e trabalhar, pelo menos por alguns semestres. E não vai ser muito ruim, já que eu só vou ter duas aulas por dia em vez das quatro que eu estava lidando no começo. Eu estarei em casa muito antes de Edward, dando-me algum tempo privado com Charlie, e depois quando chegar em casa, ele pode ter seu tempo particular, enquanto eu preparo o jantar."_

_"Então pensou nisso completamente e está certa?" Rose questionada._

_"Sim. Por que você parece tão preocupada?"_

_"Porque eu sei que quando você ficou grávida, Emmett fez uma grande coisa sobre você voltar a trabalhar, e eu não quero que ele tenha alguma coisa a ver com sua decisão."_

_"Eu amo meu irmão, e suas opiniões são importantes para mim, mas essa decisão é realmente minha. Eu só... Eu amo ensinar e sinto falta."_

_"Eu sei. É que eles deixam de ser bebês rapidamente. Eu olho para a minha Lily aqui—"_

_"Eu, mamãe?" Lily perguntou, sorrindo para Rosalie._

_"Sim, você, menina", Rose riu, beijando o rosto de Lily._

_Lily riu e colocou-se contra sua mãe, colocando a cabeça no ombro de Rose._

_"O que eu estava dizendo? Oh, certo!" Rose disse, balançando a cabeça um pouco. "Eu olho para ela e eu me pergunto quando o tempo passou, mesmo que eu estivesse ali com ela para tudo. Eles saem dessa fase tão rápido e é um tempo tão bom, porque eles estão aprendendo muito e você é o único ensiná-los. Tanto quanto eu estou ansiosa para ensinar coisas ao meu sobrinho, eu sei que isso seria o mundo para você ser a único a lhe ensinar."_

_"E eu realmente acredito que posso fazer as duas coisas. E, claro, Edward me fez prometer que se eu não pudesse fazer as duas coisas, eu iria lhe dizer imediatamente e parar de trabalhar uma vez que o semestre da primavera terminar."_

_"Você é uma alma mais corajosa do que eu," Rose riu, inclinando a cabeça dela contra a minha._

_"Temos um casal de lindos bebês, não é?", Pensei, olhando entre Charlie e Lily._

_"E de papais muito bonitos também", ela riu._

Sorri novamente enquanto abri os olhos, procurando imediatamente o meu menino e acenando para ele. Encontrar esse equilíbrio com Charlie tinha também me ajudado a encontrá-lo com Edward. Eu já tinha uma idéia clara de como ser esposa de Edward, a mãe de Charlie, e professora dos meus alunos e ainda ter tempo para ser apenas Bella. Eu gostava de pensar que meu casamento estava florescendo, tendo passado por tantos dias escuros e ainda saiu intacto. Edward ter planejado o aniversário este ano foi ótimo e eu amei cada segundo dele. E mesmo que ele poderia ter sentido que Charlie o tinha ofuscado, era bom saber que o dia tinha significado tanto para Edward como tinha sido para mim.

Edward... ele estava tão mudado com tudo isso, mas continuava o mesmo. Ele ainda me amava como um louco, mas estava mais aberto sobre isso, mais rápido a me beijar na frente de todos e dizer em voz alta o que sentia em seu coração. Ele estava muito mais aberto com o resto da família, nunca saindo de casa ou terminando uma chamada telefônica sem contar aqueles em torno dele que os amava. Ele conversava com Esme e Alice quase todas as noites, e quando nós éramos babás para as nossas sobrinhas e sobrinho, ele sempre tinha a certeza de que tinham um bom tempo conosco. E quando ele se sentava na frente de seu piano nos dias de hoje, cada canção era leve e doce, aqueles dias que a sua música soava escura e deprimente estavam muito longe.

"Olhe para ele," Edward riu contra a minha orelha. "Um cachorro quente na mão e molho barbecue em todos os lugares."

"Ele parece com o seu tio quando ele come", eu ri, vendo Emmett lamber um pouco de molho de sua mão.

"Um ano inteiro com o pequeno homem," Edward meditou. "O que você achou disso acima de tudo?"

"Foi incrível em todos os sentidos e eu estou ansiosa para todos os anos à nossa frente."

"E o fim do semestre?"

"Eu estou ansioso para isso, também, querido", eu disse, virando para ele e colocando o meu braço em volta do pescoço. Ele ainda estava preocupado comigo as coisas de Charlie, e tanto quanto eu apreciava a sua preocupação, eu ainda queria ensinar.

"Eu estive tendo algum pensamento sobre o Halloween," Alice anunciou, recebendo a atenção de todos.

"Imagine isso!" Rose riu. "Você pensando nos próximos meses para uma ocasião é tão diferente de você."

"Vocês todos me provocam sobre isso, e depois você amam o que eu planejo", Alice bufou.

"E é por isso que agradeço por todo o seu trabalho duro", disse Rose, abraçando Alice.

"Então, qual foi o seu pensamento?" Emmett perguntou antes de rasgar a sua costela seguinte.

"Em vez de vestir-se em pares, eu pensei que nós poderíamos vestir o mesmo. Pense em como vai ser assustador ver uma família inteira vestida igual", explicou Alice.

"Vestidos como o que?" Edward perguntou.

Alice sorriu maliciosamente. "Vampiros."

"Uma família inteira de vampiros?" Jasper questionou enquanto olhou para sua esposa. "Realmente, Ali?"

"Pense em como bonitos Brandon e Charlie estariam com suas pequenas capas", ela respondeu. "E os nossos grandes e fortes homens com as suas presas e pele branca."

"Você não estará usando maquiagem em mim, Pixie. Você pode esquecer isso, agora," Emmett disse.

"O sangue falso que você vai usar, mas um pouco de perfeição assusta você?" Alice perguntou, olhando para meu irmão.

"Eu quero ser um cachorrinho", Lily disse, seguindo-o com um pequeno latido.

"Você foi um cachorro no ano passado, querida", respondeu Alice. "Você não gostaria de ser outra coisa este ano?"

"Não", respondeu Lily antes de dar uma mordida grande no seu cachorro quente.

"Bem resolva isso," Rose riu.

"Não, não", Alice argumentou. "Eu ainda tenho mais de dois meses para mudar sua mente."

"Você vai em frente," Edward riu.

"Eu não sei, querido", eu sussurrei para ele. "Eu acho que Charlie ficaria muito bonito vestido de preto com uma pequena capa."

"E eu acho que minha irmã está passando muito tempo com você", ele riu, beijando meu pescoço.

"Eu não acho que nunca vai ser tempo suficiente com qualquer um de vocês", eu disse honestamente.

"Então vamos apenas nos certificar de nunca tomar um segundo para a concessão e fazer sempre o melhor de nossas vidas", ele sugeriu.

"Eu gosto dessa idéia", eu disse, sorrindo largo enquanto me virei e beijei sua bochecha.

"Eu te amo, Bella Cullen", ele sussurrou antes de beijar meus lábios.

As alegrias de ser uma Cullen... eu ainda estava aprendendo todas elas e aprender como realmente apreciá-las. E eu esperava passar todas essas lições de vida a Charlie para ajudá-lo a ter uma vida mais surpreendente do que a minha.

"Maa-maa!" Charlie gritou com entusiasmo, acenando com as pequenas mãos cobertas de molho para mim.

"Estou sendo solicitada", eu ri, me afastando dos braços de Edward e pegando o meu filho. Eu levantei Charlie da cadeira alta e o abracei, nem mesmo me importando que ele estava deixando marcas de mãos na minha camisa. Ele me deu um beijo babado na bochecha e eu derreti tudo de novo por ele. Este pequeno homem tinha virado meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, e eu não poderia agradecer o suficiente por isso. Ele tinha feito Edward e eu nos aproximar de tantas maneiras, e ele era a única coisa que nós sempre concordávamos.

Edward passou os braços em torno de nós dois, rindo enquanto Charlie agarrou em seu nariz. Este bebê em meus braços era o nosso pequeno homem e nós dois amávamos mais do que poderíamos dizer. Éramos uma família e eu sempre faria o que pudesse para proteger e me certificar de que fiquemos fortes e juntos. E da forma como Edward estava me segurando, eu sabia que ele faria o mesmo.

**E os Cullen viveram felizes para sempre (não perfeitamente, mas definitivamente felizes)**

**~:-FIM-:~**

* * *

**Eu não acredito que essa fic acabou. Voces tem noção que eu traduzi todo esse capítulo chorando? Eu queria mais Charlie, mais Lilly, Libby, Brandon... Mais desse Edward lindo e fofo que nos conquistou desde PEDV... todos todos todos. No total, junto com outtakes, foram 125 capítulos acompanhando esse casal, essa família, e terminar é sempre triste. **

**Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de acompanhar essas fics nesses quase 2 anos, tudo o que eu fiz e faço nesse perfil, nas minhas comus, é totalmente dedicado a vocês, porque sem cada leitor comentando, , opinando sobre a história, dizendo o que gosta ou não, eu não iria em frente.**

**Obrigada por me acompanhar nessas fanfics, e espero que continuem comigo nas outras, porque apesar dos meus problemas e do meu tempo meio curto, eu não vou abandonar vocês, por mais que eu demore a postar algo, irei postar em algum momento. Obrigada pela paciência, vocês são os MELHORES LEITORES DO MUNDO!**

**É isso, nos encontramos nas outras fics.**

**1001 BEIJOS.**

**xx  
**


End file.
